


Branching Out

by kikikryslee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Anal Sex, Angst, Bartender Niall, Blow Jobs, Child Abduction, Choose Your Own Ending, Drama, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Zayn, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, New York City, Normal Niall, Overstimulation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Plot Twists, Relationships besides Larry and Sophiam are super background, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, So don't read just for them, They Met in the Bathroom, Trigger Warnings, Upper East Side, Waiter Harry, backstabbing, normal harry, reality television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 266,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations on your recovery, man.”<br/>“So you do know who I am,” Louis smirked.<br/>“Am I supposed to? I mean, I can just see it in your eyes. They’re brighter than the last time I saw you.”<br/>“When was that?”<br/>“The night I first met you,” Harry answered. “You were wasted out of your mind, no life behind your eyes, whatsoever. Your buddy Zayn came stumbling in and threw me against a wall because he thought I took photos of you to sell to a magazine or something. Why would I take pictures of you drunk off your ass? You famous or something?”<br/>---<br/>Or, the one where Louis is the star of a reality TV show and wants Harry to be on it, and Harry still hasn't forgotten the drugged out Louis that he met in a restaurant bathroom four years ago.  </p><p>Also featuring Liam as an up and coming party planner, Zayn as Louis' best friend and greatest trigger, Niall as Harry's roommate and local bartending legend and Eleanor, Sophia and Perrie as design students who bring them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you read my first fic, [Monday Meetings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098132/chapters/2209606), just know that these stories are not linked at all! They're totally different.  
> With that being said, this is an idea I've been thinking of for a while, so I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> *This work is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own!*
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

**June 2009**

Seventeen-year-old Harry Styles didn't think that his day could get any better. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally graduated high school earlier today. 

Yes, he graduated a year early. His classmates called him a super genius. Harry just said it was because he skipped Pre-K.

But that's not important now.

His older sister Gemma had thrown a small party for him and his friends this afternoon, and now his mom and stepdad were taking him out to a late dinner at Nobu, quite literally his favorite restaurant. 

While the two of them checked in, Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

When he walked in, he found it to be empty, except for one other guy. He was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection as if he was questioning the meaning of life.

Harry took in the other guy’s appearance. He had bright blue eyes, feathered caramel colored hair and razor sharp cheekbones. He looked to be a little bit older than Harry, maybe by about two or three years.

“Hey, are you OK?” Harry asked.

"Yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic,” the stranger replied. "Better than I’ve been in a while, sweetheart."

The boy let out a chuckle then, although there was really nothing funny going on.

Although, now that Harry looked closer, the boy's eyes weren't nearly as bright as he thought they were. They were dull, glazed over and really bloodshot. The boy's balance wasn't quite up to par, either, as he slightly swayed back and forth even though his grip on the counter top was turning his knuckles white. He was definitely high or drunk. But Harry guessed it was both. 

He looked at Harry then. "You want a picture, babe? It'll last longer. Plus, you'll probably want a souvenir. The night you met me before I went away for good. And besides, who knows if I'll make it back here alive?"

"What?" Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to rehab tomorrow. As if you didn't know. Everybody knows. I'm the greatest fuck-up there is in this town. Like it's my fault. Now I gotta get shipped out to 'sort out my demons,' as my mom puts it. What a joke."

Harry didn't have the time to respond because someone else burst into the room then.

This new boy looked like a fucking model, with tan skin, gelled up black hair and light stubble around his perfect jawline. He was skinny, but definitely had some muscle to him. And he looked a little more than intoxicated, as well. 

"Louis, we gotta go," the new guy said, a slight slur to his voice.

Harry didn’t think this new guy was in any condition to get his friend anywhere, but he was in far better shape than Louis.

Model Guy noticed his presence for the first time. This seemed to sober him up a little, because, within seconds, he had Harry pinned up against the nearest wall of the bathroom. 

"Did you take any pictures? Huh? You gonna tip off even more paps that he's in here? Sell them to the tabloid that makes you the highest offer?"

"What? No!" Harry cried out.

"Let me see your phone!"

Harry reached a shaking hand into his back pocket and pulled it out, handing it over.

"Zayn, relax," Louis drawled out from beside the sink. He almost lost his balance trying to take a step over to them. 

But Zayn didn’t relax. He slid Harry's phone unlocked and opened the photo album.

After a quick search to make sure there were no pictures of Louis on the phone, and blinking a lot to get his eyes to focus on the task at hand, he gave it back to Harry.

"We were never here, understand?" Zayn threatened, jabbing a finger in Harry's face.

The young boy nodded his head quickly, catching his breath when Zayn released him.

"Louis, we gotta go. Paps are starting to show up."

"No, five more minutes," Louis whined.

"With those eyes, you're not staying here. We gotta go."

Zayn grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"See ya, Curly!" Louis shouted over his shoulder.

And then they were gone.

Harry felt a shudder up his spine when he realized what just happened. 

He’d just been threatened by a guy named Zayn who looked like he would’ve ripped Harry’s head off if he really felt like it.

Meanwhile, another boy named Louis stood nearby and watched the whole thing, although if he’d tried to move away from the counter by himself, he no doubt would’ve face planted.

And the things they were both talking about. Were they famous or something? Harry had never seen either one of them before, but Zayn said they had to go because paparazzi were showing up. And even though Harry didn’t know either one of them, he agreed with Zayn that Louis shouldn’t be photographed, whoever he was.

If he wasn’t 21 yet, and Harry didn’t think he was, then he could be arrested for… whatever he was on.

But at this point, Harry only cared about one thing.

Who the fuck were those guys?


	2. The Look of Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Guess the prologue caught your interest? At least a little bit?  
> Just a heads-up (that I'm adding months later now that they've officially 'broken up'), Louis and Eleanor are best friends. Sorry if you hate that. But I promise it's adorable.  
> Anyway, here's the first full chapter. Enjoy!

**October 2013**

_“Last week, it was announced that_ Branching Out, _the show headed by reality royalty Louis Tomlinson, was picked up for a second season, and just today, an inside source has revealed exclusively to TRN_ _that the new season of the hit show will feature Louis hitting the dating scene again. That’s right, after Louis’ very painful breakup with boyfriend Matt a few months ago, we’ll watch Louis start looking again for Mr. Right. Also, we see a little more of Liam at work. He’s been around town with the rest of the gang, but now that he’s gotten a promotion at his job, we’ll see much more of how he interacts with the people at the parties that he’ll now be in charge of. Sophia and Eleanor will, pardon the term, “branch out” in their social scene. The girls will be making new friends at the Design School of New York, where both girls are currently seniors. And finally, Zayn might make a career choice. We’ve seen Louis’ lifelong friend struggle with what he’s wanted to do with his life since his multiple appearances on_ Talking Tomlinson, _but will he finally decide where his life is headed? Filming on the second season will begin in just a few weeks, and keep watching_ Branching Out _Sundays at 9:00 right here on TRN_. _There’s only six episodes left of the current first season, and you don’t want to miss what happens next.”_

Louis finished watching the clip in his East 69th Street apartment on Friday afternoon.

He closed his MacBook Pro and threw it on the other side of his bed before picking up his phone and calling Eleanor.

“It’s too early for this,” she answered when she picked up.

“It’s after 2 o’clock in the afternoon, lazy,” he laughed. "Get out of bed."

“No, just because you’re the Sober Sally and aren’t hungover right now.”

“Why do you always call me Sally? Can’t you call me Sober Shawn or something?”

“No, Sally’s funnier. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Oh, sorry,” Louis apologized. “I just wanted to know who these new friends are that you and Soph met?”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you see? There’s a new clip on the website. It’s saying you guys met new friends or something.”

Louis knew that Ben, their executive producer, wanted to find new secondary characters for the show since Louis and Eleanor had ended their respective relationships, although only Louis’ was known to the public. But still, Louis liked to be in the loop and know about new people before he first meets them for the cameras.

“Oh, no I didn’t see it,” Eleanor yawned. “It’s probably talking about Perrie. We met her like, two weeks ago in the library, and she seemed really cool. So we all got coffee and we told her how we’re on the show and Soph just asked her if she would be interested in being on the new season.”

“So she said yes, then?”

“Not right away, no. She said she would think about it.”

“Well what’s she like?” Louis wondered. “Will she fit in with our clique?”

“Clique? Yeah, OK. Uhh, Perrie’s really cool. She’s funny, speaks her mind. She reminds me a little of you, actually.”

“Oh, that should be interesting. Two me’s on one show.”

“No, it’ll be fine. Anyway, she’s going for graphic design. Like, comic books and stuff? I guess. I don’t remember, to be honest. But I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

Louis could almost see her waving her hand nonchalantly at the information.

“Cool. Well, you guys did your part, now I have to find somebody to add to the cast. Or Liam or Zayn do, but somebody.”

“We’ll be OK. And besides, filming hasn’t even started yet; we still have two weeks. And don’t forget, 8 a.m. call time Sunday for the photo shoot.”

Louis groaned. “That’s so early.”

“You’re telling me,” Eleanor agreed. “All right, Lou-Lou, I’m gonna go. I want to go back to sleep.”

“Of course you do. All right, I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yup. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He hung up the phone and tossed it next to his computer.

Louis stood up and stretched, digging his toes into the plush carpet.

He walked over to his floor-to-ceiling windows and looked out at his view of Central Park.

Louis had a strange life, if he was being totally honest.

When he was seventeen, his mom Jay was asked if their family would be interested in being the subjects of a new reality show. It made sense. Jay had been a fashion designer since the late ‘80s, and his stepdad Mark was a famous plastic surgeon, and had been since before his youngest sisters, Daisy and Phoebe, were born.

After some debate, Jay signed the paperwork, and _Talking Tomlinson_ was born.

Filming started a little before Louis’ 18th birthday, and for the next five years, their every move was recorded and broadcasted for the world to watch: everything from Louis coming out to his parents announcing their divorce to finding out that Jay was pregnant with twins... Again. 

In a way, he was overly thankful for Doris and Ernest’s arrival. Not only did that mean that he now had a little brother, and of course, another little sister, but also, that meant that _Talking Tomlinson_ was ending. Jay didn’t want the babies on camera, and she knew that if they continued the show, their birth would be a huge plot point. So, she pulled the plug. And Louis knew how his sisters felt about being filmed and photographed all the time. In plain terms, they hated it for the most part. They didn’t mind being filmed for the show, but it was the constant paparazzi in their faces when they went to school or to the park with their friends that really bothered them. Now that their show was over, the attention had died down a lot, allowing them to be more comfortable.

Louis didn’t mind the attention; it was the extrovert in him. But he never understood the fascination in his day-to-day activities, like shopping for new Vans or getting lunch with Zayn. Now, going to new nightclubs, like last night, was a different story. That’s interesting. But walking around the streets of New York? Not so much.

At least he had a fun group to work with.

He and Zayn were best friends, and had been since Zayn’s parents represented Jay in a lawsuit she got slapped with when Louis was four. Some no-name designer claimed that Jay stole her sketches and passed them off as her own. Of course, she hadn’t, but Jay didn’t hesitate to hire the best lawyers around, which just happened to be Zayn’s parents.

They won the case, and ever since then, Jay has been a client of Malik, Malik & Forrester Associates, LLC.

The two of them went to all of the same schools, and it was in middle school that they met Eleanor. In fact, El had been Louis’ very serious girlfriend in high school. Until he realized he was gay. That kind of dissolved the relationship. But the two of them remained close friends, which is why Louis wanted her to be on the show with him and Zayn.

Then there was Liam, who none of them knew until February, when his event planning company was hired to organize a party celebrating Jay’s 25th anniversary in the fashion business. Liam was the person in charge of the event, and although he’d spent most of the night running around like a chicken with its head cut off, he found time to strike up conversations with Louis and Zayn, and they soon became fast friends. It was as if they’d known each other for years.

Louis first met Liam’s girlfriend Sophia a week or two after Liam. She was originally supposed to only be a “guest star,” but once it was clear how quickly of an interest the public took in Liam, she was immediately turned into a regular. It also helped that she discovered that she and El went to the same school, and even had a class together that semester.

And that was it: the main cast. The show was based around them as well as various other people in their lives: Louis’ family and ex-boyfriend, Eleanor’s ex-boyfriend, Liam’s coworkers, etc.

It was a crazy mix, but it turned out to be a pretty awesome debut season, if Louis did say so himself.

He walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk, and, feeling too lazy to find a glass, drank straight from it.

“That’s disgusting.”

Louis finished drinking and put the milk away.

“My house, my milk, Zayn. Too much to knock first?”

He closed the fridge and turned to find his oldest friend standing in the archway leading from the living room to the kitchen with a repulsed look on his face.

Zayn shrugged. “Why would I knock? You gave me a key. Why give me a key if you didn’t want me to use it?”

He had a key to Zayn’s apartment, as well. It only made sense, since they lived in the same building, just two floors apart.

Louis was on the top floor, though.

“Anyway, you’re free tonight, right? Good. We’re going out.”

Louis smiled. Zayn was always ready to go out to a club, bar or anything else.

“Is that a yes? Good, because we’re on the VIP list at The Villa.”

Louis hesitated. He usually avoided going out to clubs too many times in a week. It brought back bad memories from the “Dark Period.”

“What’s the face?” Zayn asked, holding out his hands.

“I don’t know, Z, I mean, we just went out last night. And I know that El is still hungover.”

“Louis, you know I got your back, right? I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

The “again” was implied in his statement.

Zayn understood his hesitation, though. He was the main person who was with Louis when he was falling apart all those years ago. No one else had seen as much as Zayn had.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he had contributed to Louis’ downfall, at least a little bit, and it was something that he could never forgive himself for.

“Come on, Lou, it won’t be as much fun without you.”

After a minute, Louis nodded his head. “All right, I’m in. Just not too late.”

“Yes!” Zayn pumped his fist out in front of him in victory.

“Can we go eat in a little while?” Zayn asked. “I actually went to the gym today. I need food.”

Now that Zayn mentioned it, he did smell a little bit. And he still had a line of sweat along his hairline.

“Yeah, I just have to shower,” Louis said. “I don’t want my greasy hair to be all over the Internet tomorrow.”

 ---

“Niall! We have to go, come on!”

“Yeah, I’m coming!”

Harry rolled his eyes at his roommate. He loved the guy to death, but seriously, if he didn’t stop making Harry late, he was going to kill him.

He already had his bag packed with his uniform: a button down white shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. He would have to change as soon as he got to work. He’d long given up on trying to wear his outfit there ever since he and Niall were put on the same shifts, and because he always waited for Niall so they could ride the same train, he usually wound up running to the subway to make it to work on time.

Blame him for being a good roommate.

“Remind me why I work the same shifts as you?”

“Because you don’t want me coming home by myself at 2 a.m.”

_Oh right._

A few months ago, when the two of them worked different hours, Niall always worked nights as the head bartender. So on nights like tonight when the restaurant was open until 2 a.m., Niall wouldn’t be coming home until after 3 in the morning, depending on how long it took him to clean up and close down the bar.

Harry always worried about him being on the streets of New York so late.

But of course, Niall shrugged it off, saying no one was crazy enough to mug a loud Irishman as he walked out of a bar.

“All right, let’s go,” Niall said, walking out of the bathroom.

He zipped up his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Seriously?” Harry wondered. “You look exactly the same as you did an hour ago.”

“I do not. My hair is styled, and I look more awake than I did before, you have to admit.”

“It’s almost 3:30, how much more awake can you be?”

“Trust me, I could look way more awake.”

“Whatever; come on, we have to go.”

“You said that already.”

They left the apartment, Harry locking the door behind them.

The two of them lived on 142nd Street, and needed to get to 77th in an hour, when their shift started.

Fortunately, there was a subway station just three blocks away, and the train would get them there in 37 minutes if they made the next one, which left in ten minutes.

The two of them started speed walking once their feet hit the sidewalk, which wasn’t hard to do for the New York natives.

The cool mid-October air hit them right away, and Harry pulled his hood up to cover the back of his neck. He noticed Niall shove his hands in his pockets, too.

The two of them hadn’t always known each other. They met four years ago when they first enrolled at The New York Culinary Academy. They didn’t have any classes together, since they were in different programs, but they always saw each other around campus, and usually practiced different recipes together.

Niall had dreams of being the next great All-American chef, while Harry wanted nothing more than to own his own bakery, making cupcakes, brownies and cookies for the rest of his life.

But for now, they were living in a small fourth-floor apartment in Hamilton Heights that had a crack in the ceiling and an aspiring dubstep DJ living in the floor below them.

Harry could be living at home with his parents right now, and so could Niall, for that matter, but neither one of them wanted that. Once they finished school, they were ready to be on their own. And as soon as they both had jobs, they found the first apartment they could afford and packed up their stuff. It was nothing personal against their parents. It wasn’t like they hated them or something, but the call of independence was just too great for the wannabe chefs.

Harry spotted the steps to the subway just ahead and he looked at his watch.

“We’re gonna miss the train,” he said.

The boys glanced at each other before taking off running.

“Excuse me!” Harry shouted as he pushed innocent bystanders out of his way.

They ran down the steps and scanned their MetroCards before moving in the direction of the track their train was usually on.

Harry was surprisingly light on his feet when he was running to catch a train. The same couldn’t be said for him when he was running for anything else. Or, you know, just walking anywhere.

They rushed down the stairs to the track just as it was about to pull away. They launched themselves in between the doors, Harry squeezing himself inside. A few seconds later, and he would’ve gotten stuck in them.

The two of them fell less than gracefully onto the floor of the car, getting stares from a few of the people around them, but most of them ignoring the two boys crashing into a now moving subway train.

Harry and Niall were breathing heavy as they got themselves off the floor, grabbing hold of the handrail above their heads.

“Fuck,” Niall muttered out a minute later.

“What?” Harry wondered.

“I forgot my name tag.”

Harry laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

\---

By the time both Louis and Zayn showered, got dressed and looked presentable, it was about an hour later.

However, they had to decide on a restaurant, and neither one of them cared where they went, so it soon turned into:

“Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t care, where do you want to go?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. What do you feel like eating?”

“Whatever, I don’t have a preference.”

Eventually, they decided on DiSutro’s, a restaurant that had been open for only about four months.

It was only a few blocks away, so they decided to walk.

They made it there quickly, since they weren’t spotted by any fans. Well, nobody came up to them, anyway. They wouldn’t know if someone took a grainy cell phone photo until later tonight.

The two of them walked in and took down their hoods and hung their sunglasses on the collars of their shirts.

“Hi, two please,” Louis requested, walking up to the hostess.

The girl, whose nametag read “Jesy,” looked up from her counter and her eyes immediately widened.

Louis and Zayn just stood there and smiled at her as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, um, hang on just a second.” She looked down at the seating chart and figured out where to seat them.

“Um, just follow me,” she told them a moment later.

They walked to the back right of the restaurant, passing the bar, where a blonde bartender was flipping bottles in between mixing drinks.

Jesy seated them in a booth along the far wall, where they weren’t likely to be spotted unless someone was specifically looking for them.

“Your waiter will be right with you,” she smiled a little wider than necessary before rushing off.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Zayn laughed once she was gone.

He picked up a menu and started to look through it.

“What? People getting nervous at just the mere sight of us?” Louis asked. “It does take some time.”

A few minutes later, someone else came up to the table.

“Good evening; I’m Harry, and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

Louis looked up and did a double take, because _goddamn_ , this guy was the most attractive guy he’s seen in a long time.

He had a full head of dark brown curls that were held back by a simple black headscarf. He looked to be about six feet tall, with legs that never seemed to end. From under his dress shirt, Louis could tell there was some serious muscle tone in his chest, and his black dress pants were tighter than Louis thought any designer could make them.

But it was his eyes that caught his attention the longest. They were grassy green and so bright. They looked almost as if they couldn’t be real.

 _Maybe he wears contacts,_ Louis thought to himself.

“I’ll get a Coke to start,” Zayn asked without looking up from his menu.

“Just a water,” Louis requested.

“Of course, coming right up,” Harry smiled before walking away.

“He has no idea who were are, does he?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s nice.”

They took the next few minutes to look over the menu, and as usual, neither one of them knew what they wanted.

When Harry came back to take their order, Zayn looked up for the first time and asked for another minute to browse the menu.

Once Zayn looked back down, Louis watched in amusement as Harry’s eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

_There it is. The look of recognition._

Louis looked away and out of the corner of his eye, saw Harry give him the same expression.

“Of course.” Harry cleared his throat. “Be right back.”

He rushed away and Louis smiled to himself. One more person to add to the list of “Intimidated by the fame.”

Almost ten minutes later, someone else came to the table.

“Hi, I’m Ally, and I’ll be your waitress for the rest of the night,” she greeted brightly.

“Oh, what happened to Harry?” Louis asked. He didn’t know if he should be concerned or not, based on the way that Harry had run off.

“He’s not feeling well at the moment, so he asked me to cover for him. Happens all the time.”

Louis wasn’t feeling assured at the way she shrugged off Harry’s illness, but since he didn’t actually know the waiter, he let it go.

They ordered their food from Ally and talked about the upcoming season of the show.

When Zayn started talking about how it would be different now that they would have some new secondary people, Louis looked across the restaurant and saw Harry standing at the far end of the bar, talking to the blonde guy behind the counter.

He looked totally fine, unlike the description Ally had given him.

He kept staring, and eventually Harry looked over, and the boys made eye contact.

Harry stopped talking immediately. After a minute, he said something to the blonde before scampering off.

_What did I ever do to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Sunday night!


	3. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case you're confused, think of Louis' reality show to be like The Hills. Because, I'll admit it, I was a super Hills fan back in the day.

“So you’ll never guess what happened to me,” Perrie told Harry as they were punching in orders at the computer.

It was Sunday afternoon, and they had reached the rare slow period between the church crowds and the dinner rush.

“What?” Harry wondered, leaning against the wall.

“So, I met these girls at the library at school a little while ago, right? And turns out, they’re like, kind of famous.”

Harry stood up a little straighter. He didn’t really care that much about celebrities, but he did think it was cool when his friends met them.

“Famous like how?”

“Like, have you ever heard of the show _Branching Out_?”

“No, sorry.” Harry shook his head. “Don’t think so.”

“Well, it’s this show about these kids. Well, not kids, they’re like, our age. But, yeah, the main character is this kid Louis who used to be on another show with his family, because his mom is the one and only Jay from Jay Tommo Designs.”

_Ugh. Reality show losers. Great._

“Anyway, that show ended, so now Louis has his own show with his friends. And, I met Eleanor and Sophia, who are on the show, and they asked if I would be interested in being on it, too. Isn’t that crazy?”

“That’s actually kind of cool,” Harry admitted. “I’m going to know someone on TV?”

“I’m not gonna be on like, every episode or anything, but yeah. They even called Caroline and asked if it would be OK to film here sometimes. Like, if the girls come by to say hi or something. So who knows? You could wind up on it, too!”

Harry shook his head at that one.

“Yeah, I don’t think so. But that’s so awesome for you, though!”

“I know, right? Like, this kind of stuff doesn’t happen to people like me. It’s insane.”

_Insane you’re actually doing it, too._

“So when do you start?”

“Well, I haven’t signed anything yet. I want to talk to my parents and see what they think. I’m actually going over to see them when I’m done here, in… twenty minutes.”

“What do you think they’ll say?” Harry wondered as he took his turn at the computer.

“I think my mom will be excited for me. Dad might be a little weirded out by it all, but he’ll come around.”

“Well congratulations, anyway. That actually is really cool that you were even asked.”

“Thanks.”

“And who knows? You could even become like, actually famous from this,” Harry said, submitting the order. “Like, some talent agent could see your face and call you up and have you star in his next movie.”

Harry was partly joking, although he knew that was a very real possibility. People have been discovered in stranger ways. Especially in New York City.

“Don’t freak me out, Harry,” she scolded lightly. “I might not even do it, anyway.”

_Yes, you will._

\---

“All right, we’re just going to take a few group still shots, and laughing and happy shots, and then we’re done,” the photographer announced to the room.

It was already after three in the afternoon, and everybody was exhausted. They’d been here since 8, and had done individual formal shots, individual casual shots and individual interviews. It had taken forever, and Louis couldn’t wait to leave.

Everybody was dressed now in business casual. Louis himself wore a long sleeved blue sweater with a blue and red plaid collar of the dress shirt he was wearing underneath peeking through.

“All right, let’s get this show on the road,” Eleanor muttered next to him, adjusting her black strapless dress.

He grinned. He knew he liked her for a reason.

They were all arranged leaning against a blank wall, with about a foot between each of them.

“I need serious faces. No smiles. Smirking is the most expression I want to see here.”

“Easy,” Zayn muttered from the end of the row.

Louis let out a laugh before raising a fist to his mouth and fake coughing.  

The photographer gave him a dirty look.

“Stand up straight,” he said.

The camera started flashing as pictures were taken, with all of them alternating their poses every few frames, the girls switching their hands from on their hips to off, and the guys tilting their heads differently and placing their hands in and out of their pockets.

After the photographer was satisfied, he gave them a ten-minute break to switch cameras. They were doing moving shots next, so it was a different film.

“Hey, so I found out that girl Perrie that I told you about, actually works at a restaurant like, three blocks from here. Want to go check it out?”

Louis just stared at Eleanor, once again mind blown that one of his best friends could talk faster than the speed of light.

“Can you say that in English, please?”

“Shut up, Lou,” she said, swatting at his arm.

“Don’t wrinkle my sweater!” he joked.

“Do you want to go or not? Please? I want you to meet her.”

“Sure.” Louis shrugged. “Why not?”

“Cool.” Eleanor smiled. “It’ll be fun.”

“What’s the place called, anyway?”

“Um, DiSotto’s? DeRossi’s? It’s something Italian.”

“DiSutro’s?”

“Yeah, that sounds right. You been there?”

“Yeah, actually Zayn and I went there on Friday.”

_And got classically avoided by a waiter named Harry._

“Food any good?”

“I had the linguine. I really liked it. I wish I knew that Perrie worked there, I would’ve tried to meet her then.”

“Of all the restaurants you could’ve walked into, you went to the one where our future costar works.”

“ _Secondary_ costar,” Louis reminded.

“You know what I mean.” El rolled her eyes. “We can totally get dinner after this, though, right?”

“Works for me.”

_Especially if Harry’s working tonight._

“Awesome. I could really go for some chicken parm right now,” El said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“And people think you don’t eat.”

“Maybe I’ll Instagram a picture of me with my food. That’ll show them.”

“Yeah, I mean, if only there was some kind of way we could show people what we’re really like. Like, some kind of video, or a television show, or… Oh. Wait.”

Eleanor scoffed. “It’s not like there will be a whole episode dedicated to me eating.”

“Maybe there should be,” Louis started thinking out loud. “Not about just you eating, but like, one where we put a whole bunch of rumors to rest.”

“Like what?”

“Like, you don’t eat, and Liam’s still not over his ex.”

“Or, that Sophia slept with her professor and that’s why she does so well in school.”

“I haven’t heard that one yet,” Louis said.

“It’s still pretty new.”

“Oh.”

“What about the rumor that Zayn’s gay?” Eleanor asks, trying to keep her voice down.

“Trust me, I of all people would know if Zayn was gay or not. Because I would’ve tried to tap it at least once.”

“Speaking of that, what about the rumor that says that the two of us are still dating?”

“I think that’s my favorite one, because, well, you’re an awesome person and all-”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But you’re missing a pretty important body part for me. So unless you’re secretly growing a dick in some hidden laboratory, it’s not gonna happen.”

“So if I was growing one in a secret laboratory, we could get back together?” Eleanor asked, trying to act serious and failing horribly.

“Sure, we could go for Round Two. I mean, you put in all that work for me, might as well.”

“Good to know.”

They hear a whistle from the other side of the room.

“Yo, we’re starting again,” Liam called over.

“Ugh, I want to go home,” Eleanor sighed.

“Me, too. But come on, first we have to act like we like each other for these cameras.”

“I have to pretend to like you?” she joked as they walked over to join their friends. “And they say reality stars aren’t actors.”

\---

It was the early dinner rush at DiSutro’s. Meaning, Harry was running back and forth from the kitchen to the tables, hoping his orders would be ready sooner rather than later.

Customers at this time of night varied from senior citizens to families out with their kids to couples celebrating birthdays before continuing the day elsewhere.

It was a little after 5 when it happened.

One of Harry’s customers complained that his steak wasn’t cooked enough. So, following protocol, he apologized and took it back to the chef and requested a new one.

On his way out to tell the customer that his new meal was on its way, he looked toward the door and _oh holy shit._

That guy Louis was back, but this time he was with a pretty girl with long, wavy brown hair and perfect pouty lips.

He watched as they asked for a table from Jesy, who was probably still star struck from when Louis and Zayn were in here two days ago.

_Not my section. Not my section. Not my section._

He silently prayed that Jesy would get his telepathic message, and it’s like she did, because she started heading for the back of the restaurant again.

Meaning, they would cross paths.

Harry quickly backed away and made his way into the kitchen to avoid Louis.

He checked on his orders while he was there.

_Might as well be efficient if I’m hiding in here._

Turns out, the food for one of his tables was almost ready, so he waited a few minutes to get it.

Once it was prepared, he placed the plates on a tray and walked back out to the floor.

Watching a table and moving in an opposite direction is a talent that Harry never thought he would be able to accomplish, but he did it just then.

He kept an eye on Louis and his friend, who were looking through the menu in their booth, while taking the food to the two women who were patiently waiting for it across the room.

“Here we go,” he announced, walking up to the table. “Four cheese ravioli for you, and the chicken piccata for you.”

He set the food down in front of the two women, who eagerly reached for their silverware to begin.

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” he asked with a smile.

“No thank you, I think we’re set for right now.”

“Perfect. I’ll be back to check on you in a little bit.”

The women thanked him, and he left them alone to enjoy their meal.

As he turned, he saw that he now had two new tables to tend to.

_Better hustle._

He bounced back and forth between his tables, thankful for the distraction. Plus, it made the time go by quicker.

When Harry finally had a minute to breathe, he leaned against the bar and looked over at Louis’ table.

He watched as the girl attempted to take a photo of herself taking a bite of her chicken parmesan, getting annoyed when she couldn’t get a good angle on it.

Louis laughed at her and took the phone from her, snapping the picture instead.

The two of them seemed very comfortable with each other, as Harry was observing.

They didn’t mind sitting in silence, after Louis handed the phone over to her and returned to eating while she sat with the phone in her hand, her attention locked on the screen.

Every now and then, they would steal bits of food from each other as well, before starting up a short conversation.

_Guess Louis’ straight. Didn’t see that one coming._

“Who are you judging now?” he heard behind him.

He turned his head to see Niall reaching into a cooler and pulling out two beers.

“The guy in the booth. Black T-shirt.”

He learned long ago that there was no use in lying to Niall. Ever. He always found out the truth whether you wanted him to or not. Mostly because he wouldn’t stop badgering you until you told him what he wanted to know.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Niall reached in his back pocket and pulled out a bottle opener, expertly opening the two beers and tossing the caps in a nearby trashcan.

Harry just shrugged.

Niall rolled his eyes and walked away to give the beers to his customers.

“What’s up? You’ve got that look,” he said when he returned.

“What look?”

“The look you get when you’re staring down customers, trying to figure them out, like you’re trying to guess what their life story is.”

Ironically, Harry probably knew more about Louis’ life than he really needed to. But that was beside the point.

“I’ll tell you later? I don’t want to go into it here.”

“All right, I’m holding you to it.”

A half hour later, Harry caught another break, and this time, wanted to take advantage of it.

“Leigh-Anne, watch my tables for me for a minute? I’m gonna get some air.”

“Fine, whatever."

He ran in the back and got his phone out of his locker.

Not noticing that Louis was already paying the check, he snuck out the side entrance, into the alley between DiSutro’s and the bike shop next door.

Harry didn’t smoke, but liked to take breaks as if he did. It just gave him a chance to get out of the restaurant, even if it was only for two minutes. He leaned up against the side of the building and unlocked his phone.

He figured he could get a couple of rounds of Flappy Bird in before anyone besides Leigh-Anne noticed he was gone.

“Ugghh,” he groaned out when his bird hit the pipe again.

He was so involved in the game that he didn’t notice anyone approaching him.

“Hey,” he heard out of his left ear.

It was enough to break his concentration, and he lost again.

He turned his head to see who his intruder was, and of course, it was Louis.

He could see his girlfriend waiting at the end of the alley, looking around, like she was paranoid of something happening.

“About the other day,” Louis started, “I noticed that you didn’t want to wait on my friend and me. Was it because you recognized us?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry admitted. “Listen, I’m not going to tell anyone, I promise.”

Louis furrowed his brow. “Tell anyone what?”

“Like, your friend? I won’t tell anyone that he attacked me in the bathroom. It’s in the past. I’m over it.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Zayn would never hurt anybody.”

“Yeah, OK,” Harry scoffed.

“I think you have the wrong guy. Zayn’s the mellowest guy there is on this earth. It’s not in his DNA to hurt someone.”

“No, it was definitely him. I’d remember that face anywhere. Speaking of faces, congratulations, man.”

“On what?”

“On your recovery. I can see it in your eyes. They’re way brighter than the last time I saw you.”

“So you do know who I am?” Louis smirked. “I knew you did.”

“Yeah, you’re Louis, and your friend the other night was Zayn. I never forget a name.”

He heard a camera click, and Harry looked up confused.

“Is she like, famous or something?”

Louis looked over to Eleanor, who was now taking pictures with some teenage fans.

“I guess you are, too? Zayn was talking about paparazzi last time.”

Louis looked between Eleanor and Harry, who had returned to his phone.

“Wait, so do you know who I am or not?”

He knew that must make him sound arrogant, but in all honesty, he wasn’t used to people his own age not recognizing him.

“Am I supposed to? Look, dude, all I know is your name is Louis and your friend Zayn is apparently like your bodyguard or something. And, you used to have a real drug issue, and judging by that night, Zayn isn’t that close to being sober, either. Or maybe he’s better now; in any case, good job. I don’t know her, though." He pointed to El, who was now talking to the fans. “She’s pretty. She your girlfriend?”

Louis let out a laugh before shaking his head. “Um, no, not at all. Just an old friend.”

“Cool,” Harry grinned at him. Then, so quickly that Louis thought he imagined it, he winked at him.

Louis blushed when Harry looked back at his phone. Then he realized something.

“Wait, what night are you talking about? When Zayn supposedly attacked you?”

“The night I first met you,” Harry answered half-heartedly, tapping at his screen. “It had to have been like, four years ago, because I remember walking into the bathroom at Nobu for my graduation dinner. You were wasted out of your mind, no life behind your eyes, whatsoever. Zayn came stumbling in and threw me against a wall because he thought I took photos of you to sell to a magazine or something. Which I didn’t, by the way.”

“I believe you,” Louis said, still processing.

Four years ago was when he went to rehab. So Harry’s story lined up. He didn’t have any idea who Harry was until the other day, so if he really was as obliterated as Harry said he was, there’s no way he would have ever remembered meeting the other boy.

There was a lot that Louis didn’t remember from those days. Which is why he called it the “Dark Period.”

“Well, this has been fun, but I have to get back,” Harry sighed, turning off his phone. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, probably.”

Harry smiled one last time before pulling open the door and reentering the restaurant.

Stunned, Louis silently made his way over to El and joined her in talking to the fans, who had just asked her about her boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend.

“So where’s Nate?” the little blonde one asked. “We haven’t seen him in so long.”

“Oh, he actually went on a business trip. He’s out in LA for a little while. He’s so busy, but he’ll be back.”

Louis watched Eleanor as she gave her cheery answer, but he knew how hard it was for her to say it. You know, since it wasn’t true.

They chatted for a few minutes, and, after making the girls promise not to tweet or text their location for a couple of hours, made their way back home.

“I’m sorry they asked about him,” Louis apologized as they walked away.

“It’s OK. I just can’t wait until everybody knows, so I don’t have to pretend anymore,” she replied.

“I think Ben said it’s all coming out in the season finale?”

“Good. Only a few more weeks to go, then.”

They crossed the street and turned right, headed toward El’s apartment building.

“So, the waiter, huh?” she asked, grinning.

“What about him?”

“You liked him.”

“Who? Harry?”

“No, those girls we were talking to,” El scoffed. “Of course, him. Harry was his name? He liked you, too, you know.”

Louis shook his head. “Please.”

“I don’t know why you’re always in denial when I tell you that someone likes you, you crazy person.”

“Just going to change this subject, and say, can you believe he didn’t know who we were?”

“Even better!” El exclaimed, getting a look from a passerby. “You know he’s not using you for anything. He doesn’t want your fame or your money.”

“And that would all be great if he was actually interested. But he wasn’t.”

“Ugh, you’re so deluded,” El sighed.

“I think you mean delusional.”

“Whatever.”

\---

“All right, let’s get started,” Ben called out to the room on Tuesday.

It had been more than a week since Louis and Eleanor had been to DiSutro’s, and now they, along with the rest of the cast, were sitting in the production office having a meeting about the show, which would start filming again on Monday, just six days away.

“Do you girls have everything set for school?” he asked Eleanor.

“Yes, we do,” she answered. “The filming permits for the quad were renewed last week, and I’ve emailed my professors asking if we can film in any of my classes. I have one yes so far.”

“The professor of my computer class is letting us film in there,” Sophia continued, stretching her arms above her head. “I think she’s actually a fan of the show, so that was easy.”

“Glad to hear that,” Meredith, the other executive producer and also Ben’s wife, laughed. “How about Perrie?”

“She’s all in. She signed her temporary contract yesterday after I talked to her on Thursday,” El responded. “I think she’ll fit in nicely. I told her she won’t be on every episode, just a few to start, and she was fine with it.”

“Good.” Ben seemed pleased by the news. “Well, we already have filming permits for the restaurant where she works, so El and Soph, go meet up with her there as soon as you can so we can film you all together. That’ll be the quickest way to introduce her to the viewers.”

El and Sophia nodded their heads, while Louis rolled his eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time Ben told them what to do and how to spend their time with their “friends.”

“Boys, what have you got for us?”

“Obviously, nothing new for me, so let’s just get that out of the way.” Zayn smiled, but the emotion didn’t reach his eyes.

“Zayn…” Meredith started to say, but Zayn cut her off.

“It’s fine, I’m working on it,” Zayn finished, looking down at his lap.

Zayn’s future had always been a sensitive topic for him. When he was younger, his parents were always hassling him to get into the family law business, like any other clichéd lawyer power family would. But Zayn didn’t want that. Well, he thought he did for a long time, until his first year in a pre-law program, when he realized that law was boring. Zayn wanted to have fun in life, not sit around in a three-piece suit reading massive articles and arguing with people all day. Louis did enough of the latter for the two of them.

Once he realized this, he started to rebel, which just happened to coincide with the time that Louis was getting drunk every night and taking any pill he could get his hands on. So, being the best friend and all, Zayn joined him.

He never went as hard as Louis did, but it was enough, and he soon got himself thrown out of the program. 

And that was the end of that. Since then, he'd struggled with deciding what he wanted to do with his life, and had been kind of floating along, attempting to figure out what step to take next. But so far, he'd had no success with that.

Ben sighed, clearly wanting to say something to Zayn, but not knowing what it was that would make the situation better.

Louis just wrapped his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and squeezed tightly.

“Liam?” he asked, trying to get the attention off Zayn.

“Right,” Liam cleared his throat. “Um, Terry said we still have permission to film in the office. Of course, each party will be up to its host, but he told me that a lot more of our clients are on board with filming at the events, based on the ratings for this season.”

Liam worked for Mills-Browning, one of the Upper East Side’s most popular party planning companies. His boss Terry was pretty flexible with Liam’s “second career,” as he called it, and usually allowed the show to film at staff meetings and during office hours. Most parties were off-limits, but every now and then, a client wouldn’t have an issue with filming as long as their guests had a good time.

“Based on the ratings?” Meredith asked.

“Like, some of the companies that host parties with us would want to be filmed for the publicity to the company,” Liam explained quickly.

“So it’s a win-win?” Eleanor wondered. “We have higher ratings and we get to film more rich people getting drunk.”

“Works for me,” Ben stated. “Louis? What’s going on?”

Louis shrugged. “Still single pringle and ready to mingle.”

Ben let out a quick laugh. “Really? You have no prospects? No one out there has caught your eye?”

_Of course there is. But his impression of me is that I’m a recovering drug addict whose best friend once threatened his life._

Even though that was true, that still wasn’t what Louis wanted to be known for.

“Nope, not at the moment,” Louis answered instead.

“I have a suggestion,” El tentatively raised her hand about halfway off the table.

“Let’s hear it,” Ben nodded.

“Well,” she started slowly, sneaking a peek at Louis. “Louis and I went to DiSutro’s to try to meet Perrie, and there was this waiter there, named Harry.”

_Oh, hell no._

Louis cleared his throat loudly, widening his eyes at Eleanor to get her to _shut the fuck up._

“Oh, this should be good,” Liam smirked from across the table. “Let’s hear about the new guy.”

“He seems really friendly, and since he works with Perrie, we’d probably film him at some point, anyway. So let’s ask if him if he would be interested. Plus, Louis and Harry definitely were into each other.”

“Wait, the guy with the head scarf?” Zayn wondered. “Really?”

“Can you _shut up_?” Louis whispered from his seat.

“I like this Harry guy already,” Ben grinned. “Make it happen, El. Go talk to him.”

“I’m not talking to him, Louis is.”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you will. You don’t want me to do it, because I’ll be more embarrassing than you’ll want me to be.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me, and I love you, too,” El smiled, reaching over and pinching Louis’ cheek.

Louis looked around the table, hoping to find someone on his side, but sadly, he had no one.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll go tomorrow.”

“No, you should go today, when we’re done here,” El bargained.

“Why?”

“Because he doesn’t work Wednesdays and Thursdays.”

“How do you know that?”

“When I met Perrie, I asked if Harry was around, and she told me he works Friday to Tuesday. So go today.”

“Have you always been this pushy?” Louis wondered as he stared at the girl.

“Yes,” she said proudly.

“So I guess Louis will never need an assistant,” Sophia joked. “El can take care of his daily schedules for him.”

The others laughed at the accuracy of the statement.

“All right, I’ll go today. What am I even going to say to him?”

“Tell him you love him. Duh,” Liam laughed.

“Say you want to have his babies,” Zayn joined in.

“You saw him wearing his sexy uniform and it was love at first sight.” Sophia said.

“You suck. Every single one of you. I don’t know why I call you my friends.” Louis acted angry, as if any of them believed that.

“In all seriousness,” Ben cut in once the others stopped laughing, “tell him that since we’ll be filming at the restaurant sometimes, it would be easier and probably a lot more fun for him to be featured on camera. Explain to him the process of what we do and ask if he would be interested in being a secondary character. He won’t be filmed that much, unless you guys actually like him and want to keep him around, but we’ll play that part by ear. If he doesn’t want to be on camera, then oh well. It’s his choice.”

Louis still looked unsure.

“Come on, Lou, the promo clip said that you were diving back into the dating scene,” El reasoned. “Who better to start with than Harry the waiter?”

The girl had a point. It had been three months since he broke up with Matt, and he missed having someone - someone to watch stupid movies with, someone to cook him dinner, someone to fuck him into the mattress from time to time, someone to wake up to. All qualities Louis loved and so desperately required in a relationship. 

Louis nodded. “OK, well, we better wrap this meeting up quickly, then, before I lose my nerve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday!


	4. The First Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have me so spoiled. Already. You've been commenting and giving Kudos on every chapter so far, and I just want to say thank you!  
> Gotta say, I'm a little overwhelmed, because a lot of the comments so far have been about how much you love the story and how you're obsessed with it. That's a lot of pressure! Haha.  
> But I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and I really really hope I don't disappoint you with what's to come.  
> Anyway, on to the chapter. It's a long one, so get comfortable. It's a lot of background information. I think I've made it interesting enough to read, though, but if you hate it, tell me!  
> Also, the Italics mean that it's a flashback/previous episode of the show, and when it says stuff like, "explained to the cameras," picture the character in question sitting in front of like, a blank screen talking to the camera in an interview-type setting. I don't know if that makes sense, but yeah, that's what that means.

_What am I getting myself into?_ Louis thought to himself when the cab pulled up to DiSutro’s at 4:15.

From the safety of the vehicle, he peered inside, but he didn’t see Harry.

The restaurant looked less than half full. Maybe he hadn’t arrived yet? Or maybe he already left for the day?

He saw that blonde bartender from the last time he was here, and the hostess Jesy was leaning against the podium, examining her nails.

Then he spotted Harry. He was making his way out the side entrance again, to the alley where they first had a conversation.

He paid his fare and stepped out of the car, taking a quick surveillance for any overenthusiastic fans. Luckily, he wasn’t faced with any. At least, not yet.

He walked around the side of the building, taking in Harry’s appearance. He looked tired, to say the least.

He was leaning against the restaurant’s wall, his head tilted up and his eyes closed. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, and he was breathing evenly. Almost too evenly. If Louis was really listening, it sounded like Harry was counting his breaths.

_In, 2, 3, 4._

_Out, 2, 3, 4._

“Hey,” he greeted, startling the other boy.

Harry shook his head and looked over to where Louis was standing.

“You again,” he grinned. “What’s up?”

Louis was nervous now. He’d never had to ask anybody he wasn’t a lifelong friend of to be on his show.

But he didn’t want Harry to know he was nervous, so he put on his best act of confidence.

“So, I have a proposition for you.”

“I don’t really do blowjobs in alley ways,” Harry smirked.

“If there’s going to be any blowjobs, they won’t be in an alley,” Louis shot back.

 _Good one,_ he silently praised.

“I don’t think I expected that from you,” Harry admitted.

“You started it. Can I continue?”

Harry just nodded.

“I have my own reality show. It’s called _Branching Out._ Ever seen it?”

Harry started to shake his head, but then paused.

“Wait, I know that name. I’ve never seen the show, but yeah, it’s the one Perrie’s gonna be on, right?”

“Yes, exactly!”

“She’s so excited for that, dude. You don’t even know. I think you made her life just by asking her to be on it.”

“Well, Perrie will just start out as a secondary character. Like, people we hang out with a lot, but aren’t in every episode. We’ve actually been trying to find a few secondary characters. There’s five of us that are on the show, and we’re regulars, but we need other people there, too. The show wouldn’t be interesting if it was just the five of us hanging out all the time.”

“I’m following,” Harry mumbled.

“Well Perrie’s going to be on the show because the other girls on the show, Sophia and Eleanor, the girl I was with last week, met Perrie at school, and they became friends and now Perrie will be on the show with us sometimes.”

Harry nodded again, because this all seemed pretty easy to understand.

“Since Perrie works here, we also got a permit to film here sometimes, you know, so the girls can get food here or visit Perrie after class, because the main campus is actually not too far from here.”

“Right, I heard my boss on the phone with your producers like, a week or two ago,” Harry acknowledged.

“That was probably Ben talking to her. He’s one of the executive producers. Anyway, it got me thinking. And, I don’t ask this of just anyone, so this is kind of a big deal. But, would you want to be on the show, too? Like Perrie? Be a secondary character for the time being?”

_Well that was unexpected._

Meh, maybe not that unexpected. Harry had picked up on the direction the conversation was headed when it first started.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I mean, we’d be filming here anyway, and since you work here, it would be cool if you could be on camera, too.”

“So you’re just asking me out of convenience?” Harry smirked.

“Oh, no! That’s not it at all. Just, you seem like you would fit in with my friends and me. I mean, we’d pay you, obviously, for your appearances on camera. You just would have to sign a contract and promise not to spill plot points and whatever other legal bullshit there is.”

Harry didn’t speak yet, so Louis took that as a cue to go on.

“If all goes well, and my friends like you and the viewers like you, you could even become a regular like me. And, I lead a pretty great life, and a lot of people want to be a part of it. Not to sound too full of myself, of course.”

“Of course.”

“So what do you say?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded once before giving his answer.

“Pass.”

Louis looked surprised. “What?”

“Pass. I’m not really a fan of the whole reality television thing, so thanks, but no thanks.”

“Um, I don’t-“

“Lou,” Harry started. “You don’t mind if I call you Lou, do you?”

Louis shook his head.

“I take it you’re the kind of guy who always gets what he wants? Not used to people telling you ‘no’ and never having to worry about what to do in the face of rejection?”

Louis shrugged. “Kind of, I guess.”

“Well in that case, let me make it up to you,” Harry smiled smugly. “You want to go out with me sometime? No cameras? Because, let’s face it, you’re hot as fuck.”

Louis felt his breath hitch in his chest. He wasn’t used to people being this forward, at least, not people who didn’t want something from him.

But Harry was different. He clearly didn’t give a shit that Louis was famous in his own right, and didn’t even ask how much he would be paid if he did appear on the show. 

“What makes you think I’m even gay?”

Harry shrugged. “Just a feeling. I mean, you _did_ make a blowjob comment. Toward me. Another guy. But if you’re not, I’m sorry for reading you the wrong way. We can still hang out, though. Since, you know, you think I’m so cool and would fit in with your friends and all.”

“So now you’re mocking me?” Louis laughed.

“A little bit,” Harry licked his lips. He took out his cell phone.

“Put your number in. We’ll figure something out.”

Louis typed it into the phone, totally not passing judgment that it wasn't a name brand.

“And with that,” Harry said once Louis passed the phone back, “I have to go clock in. Nice seeing you, again, Lou.”

\---

“What do you mean, he said no?”

Louis was sitting on the couch in Zayn’s apartment the next day, and had just told him the news.

“I mean, he literally thought about it for two seconds before saying he didn’t like reality shows, so he didn’t want to be featured on ours.”

“What kind of person doesn’t want to be on TV?”

Zayn plopped down next to him, beer bottle in hand.

Louis tried not to look too hard at the alcohol, but it was tough when it was just the two of them, and he knew Zayn wouldn’t judge him for having one. Zayn would probably even get up and get him one if he asked.

The challenge would be stopping at just one, though. And when it came to drinking with Zayn, that never seemed to be a possibility.

“Literally, everyone I meet is so jealous of us that we have a show of our own. Why wouldn’t he want to be a part of that?”

Louis shrugged, the temptation for a beer starting to fade once he ripped his gaze away from the cold bottle just starting to sweat with condensation. “I don’t know. He just said, ‘Pass.’”

Louis focused on his breathing to have something else to concentrate on as Zayn took a sip from his bottle.

“He clearly had no interest in it.”

“But he had an interest in you, right? I mean, El said he was into you.”

Louis was silent for just a beat too long.

“Tommo!” Zayn cheered, throwing his arms up. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Shut up!” Louis exclaimed, although he was secretly glad for the distraction. “I mean, it’s going to be so tricky if something actually does happen with him. Like, all of my free time is going to be in front of a camera, which he wants no part of. How would that work?”

“It’s not like we’re being filmed every single second,” Zayn reminded him. “I mean, yeah, it’s a lot of the time, and always if it’s some kind of party or hang out session or whatever, but you can make it work. Besides, maybe you should wait until he actually calls you first before you freak out too much.”

“I guess. But Zayn you should’ve been there; he was so confident. He was all,” he tried to imitate Harry the best he could, “‘you’re not the kind of guy who hears 'no' a lot, are you? Well let me make it up to you. Let’s go out, because you’re fucking hot.’”

“Damn, Lou! I’m a little impressed.”

“It’s the ass, what can I say?” Louis laughed.

“I mean, it is pretty big." Zayn pretended to give Louis’ backside a close inspection.

“Oh, fuck off!”

\---

“I can’t believe you. I hate you so much,” Niall whined that same day.

“Why? What did I do now?” Harry asked.

The two of them were off that day, so they of course, decided to sleep in as late as they could. They woke up around ten, unable to sleep any later, but it still counted. Now Niall was cooking a late lunch, which, considering it was almost five, should really just be called dinner.

“You joined the cast of a reality show. You sold your soul. Obviously, to the devil, and his name is Louis.”

“You’re being _really_ dramatic.” Harry rolled his eyes. “And, if you had let me finish the story, I would’ve told you that I told him no.”

“Oh,” Niall said, turning away from the stove. “Well that’s good to know, then. I thought you would do anything that this guy asked you since you so clearly want in his pants.”

“I do not,” Harry said.

“Yes, you do,” Niall grinned, looking back to what he was cooking. “When you came in from talking to him yesterday, you had pretty obvious heart eyes. You call him yet?”

“No. What would I even say?”

“I think that ‘Hi’ usually works. You didn’t seem to have a problem talking to him yesterday. If you’re telling the truth about what you said, you sounded crazy confident.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Harry shook his head slightly, dumbfounded. “I don’t know _where_ that came from, to be honest.”

“I don’t either. Usually, the hotter the guy is, the more you want to cry.”

“I do not cry!”

“Oh really? What about the time that guy that you nicknamed Hollister Model sat in your section? I thought you were going to throw up.”

“He was really hot, wasn’t he?” Harry stared off into space, remembering the customer from a few weeks ago.

“You know what we should do?” Niall proposed.

“What?”

“Let’s watch the show. Not enough to fry our brains or anything, but just to get a feel for what this guy’s like. Because you know how those reality types are. They sit around and do nothing, yet seem to have endless amounts of money to spend. They’re probably the kind of people to go to the Hamptons for the weekend _just because. And_ they’re always surrounded by drama that seems to happen conveniently for the cameras.”

“I don’t know what to make of him, honestly,” Harry confessed. “Like, I definitely got the sense that he’s a little cocky. He literally asked me the question, ‘Don’t you know who I am?’”

“Eww, that’s disgusting. I thought people only said that kind of shit in movies.”

“I did, too. And it was a bit of a turn-off, but god, he’s so fucking hot.”

“I know. I mean, that’s literally what you said to him, wasn’t it?”

“Oh my God, I did!” Harry cried, dropping his head into his hands. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. Relax.”

Harry just groaned. “I can’t believe I told him he was hot as fuck. Who even talks like that?”

“Apparently, you do,” Niall laughed.

“Shut up, Niall.”

“Sorry, got off track. Anyway, the point is, you’re saying that you like this guy, he likes you, but you don’t know what kind of guy he is, and we have all of the Internet to tell us?”

Harry thought about that statement before agreeing. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

“Then we have some trashy television to watch, don’t we?”

“I don’t know, isn’t that kind of creepy, though? To watch him on television in order to see if I want to date him?”

“No creepier than the afternoon we spent Googling everyone on campus to see if anyone we went to school with was a psycho axe murderer. Harry, this guy is the star of a reality television show. He _wants_ us to watch his every move. It’s probably his main source of income.”

“Must be nice,” Harry pouted.

“Must be,” Niall agreed. “Tacos are ready.”

He turned off the stove and got out the shells.

“Well, I’m going to go online and look up an episode of this guy’s show. Feel free to join me, if you wish. Otherwise, I’ll be in my room.”

Harry debated with himself before making the obvious choice. Niall had a point. Technology made it easy to look up anybody. And they were going to spend their day off looking up Louis.

First task to complete? Finding out Louis’ last name.

A little while later, the two of them were situated with their dinner plates in front of Harry’s laptop. His old, dying laptop. He really needed to get a new one. He’s had this one since before he graduated high school four years ago and it was pretty obvious. There were scratches along the top and sides, and it took forever to boot up. 

But it wasn't like he was rolling in money at the moment. Being a waiter in New York City didn’t exactly bring in the big bills.

“OK, Google, don’t let me down.” Harry pulled up the search engine and typed in _Branching Out._

The first hit was for a website called TRN.

He clicked on it and was brought to the _Branching Out_ tab on the website, which was short for The Reality Network.

Niall looked at the screen before clicking on the ‘Meet the Cast’ tab.

“All right, here we go,” he said. “Louis, let’s see who you are.”

He selected Louis’ picture and was brought to another page that had basic facts about him.

“Christ,” Niall muttered when he looked closer at the photo. “Even I can admit, he really is hot as fuck.”

“I told you,” Harry responded.

“Damn. Anyway, this doesn’t say his last name. Wikipedia?”

Harry supposed that was their best bet. They opened up a new tab and typed _Branching Out_ into the Wiki search bar.

“OK,” he said, starting to read. “ _Branching Out_ is a spinoff of the other Tomlinson-headed reality show, _Talking Tomlinson._ It first premiered on TRN in June 2013. It follows the life of Louis Tomlinson and four of his friends as they all try to find their place in New York City, where the show is filmed.”

“Louis Tomlinson; I like that,” Niall complimented.

“Yeah, now that I know his last name, I feel a little bit better about him.”

“Does he know yours, though?”

“Fuck,” Harry swore after thinking about it. “He doesn’t. Oh well, we’ll get to that later.”

He scrolled down the page.

“OK, it says the cast members – really, they’re called cast members on a ‘reality show’?”

“Whole different world, man,” Niall said, shaking his head.

“Anyway, they’re Louis, Zayn Malik, Eleanor Calder, Liam Payne and Sophia Smith. And Louis has his own page. Let’s see what it says.”

He clicked on Louis’ name and skimmed the page quickly before reading. 

“Louis William Tomlinson. He’s 23, has lived in New York all his life. Best known for his reality shows, _Talking Tomlinson_ and _Branching Out._ Born to Johannah Poulston and Troy Austin, he took on the name Tomlinson from his stepfather after his mom remarried. Five younger sisters and one younger brother, holy hell.”

“ _Talking Tomlinson_ marked the start of Tomlinson’s television career when it debuted in June 2008, when he was 18 years old,” Niall continued reading. “The show aired for five years, before it was ended by Poulston, and the next year, the same time slot was filled with the spinoff, _Branching Out._ ”

“Personal life. OK, this is good. To date, Tomlinson only has two confirmed serious relationships. The first is with Eleanor Calder, his _Branching Out_ costar, who he dated in high school from 2005 to 2007.”

“Is that the one he was with at the restaurant?” Niall wondered.

“Yeah, I think so,” Harry confirmed.

“They _used to_ date? They sure about that, they looked pretty cutesy the other day.”

“No, Louis said she was just an old friend.”

He was not jealous. He wasn’t.

“An old, _good_ friend,” Niall said, adding an exaggerated wink.

“Shut up. Anyway,” Harry went back to reading, “the second relationship was with Calvin Klein model Matt Pedrickson. The two started dating in January 2012 before splitting up in July 2013. The events leading up to the split were taped for Tomlinson’s show and the episode aired that same month. Pedrickson had been a secondary character on the show up until that point. ”

“You know you want to watch that episode.”

“Kind of,” he admitted quietly.

Harry scrolled further down the page to see what else there was that he could learn about Louis.

“Wait, what’s this?” Niall asked, pausing to read. “When Tomlinson was nineteen, his mother Jay sent him off to rehab for drug and alcohol addiction after a video surfaced of him violently attacking a paparazzo.”

_That’s why Louis went to rehab?_

Harry remembered that Louis told him in that bathroom four years ago that he was going to rehab in the morning, and at the time, it made a lot of sense since he could tell that there was something wrong in Louis’ life back then. But he had no idea about the paparazzi incident.

“The video clearly shows Tomlinson tackling the man, Peter Washington, to the ground and punching him repeatedly before bodyguard Paul Higgins and friend turned costar Zayn Malik pulled him off the photographer and carried him away from the scene. To this day, it’s still unknown what caused the act of violence, as neither party has ever confirmed it. The video led Tomlinson to be arrested and brought to trial in April 2009. Tomlinson avoided jail time under the defense that he had been continuously provoked, and instead, was sentenced to two years of probation. In June 2009, however, his mother revealed that Louis was just starting a twelve-month rehabilitation stay in Florida, but would be returning home only when he felt ready.”

Harry didn’t know what to do. He thought of Louis, the man he’d spoken with just a few times, and couldn’t imagine him to be someone who would physically hurt someone to the point where he could face time in prison. Although, he’d seen Louis high and drunk with his own eyes and still didn’t believe it was the same person he’d talked to in the alley just 24 hours ago.

“Shit, Harry. Rehab at nineteen? Wasn’t even legal to drink yet and he’s already been in rehab.”

“There had to have been a reason for it,” Harry said hopefully.

“Probably not. Probably just one of those kids exposed to the fame and spotlight too soon and couldn’t handle it.”

Harry just nodded.

“Well, at least you found out about his baggage now before you got in too deep.”

“Yeah, um…” Harry started. “I already knew about the rehab.”

“How?” Niall asked. “You said you didn’t have any idea who this guy was.”

“I didn’t. But he told me.”

“When?”

“When I first met him.”

“Wow, you star on a couple of reality shows and suddenly you tell total strangers your life story…”

“Well, I actually first met him like, four years ago?”

He looked over at Niall only to be met with a confused, and slightly surprised expression.

“And he just told you then?”

“I don’t think he meant to tell me. I mean, I think he figured that everybody already knew, since it was probably all over the news. But he was drunk when I met him, so I don’t think he knew what he was saying.”

“You met him in the middle of all of his issues?”

“The night before he went to rehab, actually,” Harry admitted to his roommate.

“Christ. _You would_ pick a recovering addict who’s on a reality show to fall in love with.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Harry smiled.

He swerved just in time to avoid getting jabbed in the side by Niall’s elbow.

“All right, let’s find out a little about these other characters…” Niall said, hitting the Backspace key and taking them to the main article. None of the other people had their own page, so it was easy to get the basics without reading more than five sentences.

“OK, let’s see. Zayn Malik, 23, lived in New York his whole life, too,” Harry read, paraphrasing the blurb. “Met Louis when they were four, been best friends ever since. Both parents are lawyers, had multiple appearances on _Talking Tomlinson,_ credited only as ‘Louis’ friend.’”

“Eleanor Calder, 22,” Niall read, “moved to New York when she was 13. Dad got a new job as the CEO of First Play Records. Met Louis in high school and would later become his first girlfriend. Currently a senior at the Design School of New York, studying fashion design.”

“OK, Liam Payne,” Harry continued, “23, currently dating costar, Sophia Smith. Works for Mills-Browning Event Coordination as a Head Event Planner. Became friends with Louis when Mills-Browning was in charge of planning a party for Louis’ mom celebrating her 25th anniversary of working in fashion.”

“And Sophia Smith, 21,” Niall finished, “also a senior at DSNY, where she studies interior design. Dating Liam Payne since September 2012. First met Louis after the anniversary party, and first met Eleanor on campus when the two of them had a class together.”

Harry nodded his head. “OK, so that’s what we’re dealing with.” 

“Wait, does Louis have a job?” Niall asked seriously.

Harry looked back at Louis’ page before coming to the conclusion that he didn’t.

“Maybe you were right about this being his source of income.”

“Ahh, the good old American Dream.”

“Guess so.” Harry was a little disappointed in this. Liam was the only one in the cast who was listed with an actual job. What did these people really do all day?

“Well, let’s watch an episode of this shit, huh?” Niall grinned.

“Let’s do. Should we start from the beginning? Try to find the series premiere?”

“Might as well.”

A quick Google search brought up a link to watch the episode, and Harry clicked on it.

If anyone asked, he would never admit that he was actually excited to watch it.

The episode started with a clichéd view of the New York City skyline, and gave brief glimpses of the streets that Harry was so familiar with. The first few frames showed pedestrians walking in the streets, the backs of cabs hitting their brake lights to allow people to cross and families playing in Central Park.

Then Louis’ voiceover started.

_“My name is Louis, and all my life, I’ve been part of a group: the Tomlinsons.”_

Pictures of Louis with his family flashed across the screen, starting with one of him as a child with two young girls next to him and ending in a group shot, showing Louis with his mom, a man that Harry assumed was Louis’ stepdad, and four younger girls, the youngest of which were twins.

_“And now Deakins, I guess.”_

Another picture came up that featured Louis’ mom and a man that was different from the one Harry just saw in the group shot. The two of them were holding twin babies, a boy and a girl, judging from their blue and pink hats.

Wait, Louis had a different stepdad? Harry was confused already.

_“Up until now, I’ve lived with my large, slightly overwhelming family and it’s time for a change. I finally moved out and got an apartment in the same building as my best friend Zayn.”_

Three new pictures displayed on screen showing Louis with the guy Harry saw him eating lunch with less than two weeks ago.

_“I love my family, but it’s time to move on. And even though I live in the most populated city in the US, I’m not going that far.”_

The scene cut to Louis and his mom standing in a living room that looked to be about as big as Harry and Niall’s entire apartment.

_“Do you have everything?” Jay asked, clearly holding back tears._

_“I think so,” Louis answered. He walked over to a set of bassinets next to the couch and leaned in._

_“Bye, babies,” he cooed, giving a kiss to each child._

Harry couldn’t see the babies’ faces, but clearly they were the Deakin babies.

_“Well, call me when you get there,” Jay said._

_“Mom, I’m moving like, four blocks away. I’m not going to be far away enough for you to miss me. Come on.”_

_“I know, but it’s not the same. You’re my firstborn, and you’re leaving me.”_

_“As if I could really stay here any more. The twins need a place to sleep. Might as well be my old room.”_

_Jay just shrugged. “Still. You won’t be here when I wake up anymore.”_

_“I’ll visit all the time,” he assured. “Plus, we have your anniversary party on Saturday. I’ll be there for that.”_

_“Not the same,” Jay whined, shaking her head back and forth._

_Louis smiled at his mother’s ridiculousness. “Come here,” he said, sweeping her into a hug._

_“I love you,” he murmured as he squeezed her tight._

_“Love you, too,” she said back._

_A few minutes later, after Louis ran back into his room to make sure he had everything, he returned to the living room and grabbed two suitcases from the floor._

_“All right, I’m off.”_

_“OK. Let me know when you get there.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_Louis got to the door and opened it, placing his bags in the hall._

_“Bye,” he waved, after giving one last look around the apartment._

_Jay smiled and blew him a kiss goodbye. "Be safe. Be smart."_

_He nodded his head, shut the door behind him and the opening credits rolled._

“Wow, he’s kind of a momma’s boy,” Niall commented.

Harry didn’t respond. He was too busy watching the pictures of the five cast members flash across the screen.

“You’re in love with him already, aren’t you?”

“No,” Harry answered.

_Yes._

The boys watched the entire hour-long premiere episode, adding their own additional commentary.

It started with the next scene. Louis walked into a brand new apartment with Zayn, and Harry couldn’t help but feel envious.

_“Wow, this place is incredible,” Louis yelled, running from room to room._

“Didn’t he look at this place before he signed the lease?” Niall wondered. “Shouldn’t he know how awesome it is?”

Another scene focused on Eleanor and Sophia on their college campus, talking about the homework they had for a class. At least, it started out that way, but then they started talking about a whole bunch of design stuff that Harry couldn’t even attempt to focus on.

“How many times can they say the word ‘like’ in one conversation?” Harry asked.

“I stopped counting after twenty.”

The next scene showed Louis walking into a store with two teenage girls. They were identified as ‘Charlotte – Lottie’ and ‘Félicité – Fizzy.’ Underneath both of their names, it said, ‘Louis’ sister.’

_“What are you wearing to mom’s thing?” Lottie asked, browsing through a rack._

_“A suit,” Louis answered, looking at his phone. “Duh.”_

_“It’s so much easier being a guy for these things,” Fizzy whined._

_Louis nodded his head, a smirk on his face._

_The shot widened to show paparazzi gathering outside._

_“Oh look, Fiz, our friends are back,” Lottie deadpanned._

_“Because this is so interesting, shopping for dresses for our mom’s anniversary party.” Fizzy rolled her eyes._

_“What about this one?” Louis pulled a turquoise blue spaghetti strap dress off the wall and held it up for the girls to inspect._

_“That’s not bad,” Fizzy admitted. “Is it my size?”_

_Louis checked the tag and shook his head, putting the dress back where he got it._

_Lottie made her way back to the front of the store to look at a red dress and turned when she heard the shutters of cameras taking pictures._

_“Ugghh, seriously,” Lottie groaned. “Go away.”_

_She flipped off one of the photographers. The actual middle finger is blurred out._

_“Lottie!” Fizzy exclaimed, a grin on her face._

_Louis let out a loud laugh, leaning against a wall for support._

_“What? I’m 18, I can flip off a nosy pap if I feel like it.”_

_“Mom’s gonna be pissed!” Fizzy said through her giggles._

_Lottie shrugged._

_They continued browsing, and Lottie looked back over toward the glass windows to see more paparazzi than there were before._

_“Hey, Louis,” she called out._

_“Yeah?” he put his phone in his pocket and moved over to where she was standing. “You find something?”_

_She shook her head. “I’ll give you fifty bucks if you moon them.”_

_Louis tilted his head to the side. “Excuse me?”_

_“Fifty bucks right here. Moon them.”_

_“No way; you’re crazy if you think I’m doing that.”_

_“A hundred,” Lottie countered._

_“Each,” Fizzy jumped in._

_Louis paused. “Two hundred bucks to drop my pants? How long?”_

_The girls looked at each other and had a brief mental conversation._

_“Ten seconds.”_

_Louis nodded his head. “Let me see the cash first.”_

_The two of them grinned and dug out their wallets, each of them taking a hundred-dollar bill out and slapping it on a sales table in front of them._

“Who just carries around hundred dollar bills?” Niall wondered, scrunching his face up. “Like, that’s just asking to get mugged.”

_“Fine, ten seconds,” Louis smiled._

_He walked up to a window where most of the photographers can see him and turned around._

_He raised his eyebrows at his sisters, who have their lips pressed together, holding in their laughs._

_With a deep breath, Louis quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them and his underwear down to his upper thighs and bent over, giving the paps a clear shot._

_The cameras, as easily predicted, started flashing immediately._

_The girls count down from ten as Louis shook his ass back and forth for all of them to see._

_“One! Done!” they laughed loudly._

_Louis stood up and darted toward them, pulling his briefs and jeans up as he moved._

_He ducked behind the sales table where his money is and buttoned up his pants, laughing so hard he has tears falling down his face._

_“Oh, wait,” he reached up blindly and grabbed the cash, stuffing it in his back pocket._

_“How was that?” he asked once their laughs have subsided._

_“Perfect,” Lottie complimented._

_“Fiz, you’re up. Lottie gave them the finger, I mooned them. What are you gonna do?”_

_“Nothing.” She shook her head. “No way. The babies have a stomach virus, so they’ve been puking and whiny all week. And Daisy and Phoebe are like, definitely going through puberty. With the stunt you guys just pulled, I’m going to be the favorite child this week.”_

Niall and Harry couldn’t stop laughing.

“Who does that?” Niall asked. “Like, they’re in a store and he just pulls his pants down.”

“At least he made some money off it,” Harry said. “If I got you drunk enough, you would do that for free.”

“But I’d probably pull my pants all the way down and trip over them trying to run away.”

“And then the cops would randomly show up and you’d get arrested for public indecency or something.”

“Yeah, I would.”

After thinking about it, Niall requested, “Please never do that to me.”

“I won’t,” Harry laughed.

After a few more scenes, the episode had less than ten minutes left, so Harry figured it was the last scene, and it took place at Jay’s anniversary party.

It started out showing Liam at the front door letting people in, having a quiet conversation with an older man who Harry thought might be his boss. It then quickly panned to an overall view of the party. It was in a banquet hall, and showed at least two hundred people milling around, complimenting Jay and taking pictures.

Zayn is shown by the bar, taking shots and looking upset about something. Eleanor and Louis are taking selfies with two guys Harry doesn’t know, but from the Wikipedia research, knows the one that looks like a paler version of Jesse Williams from _Grey’s Anatomy_ is Louis’ ex-boyfriend, Matt. So, the other must be Eleanor’s boyfriend.

_“I’ll be right back,” Louis told the other three. He made his way over to Zayn and sat at the bar with him._

_“You OK?” he questioned, asking the bartender for a glass of water._

_“Fine,” Zayn shrugged, taking another drink from his glass._

_Louis eyed the glass but didn't say anything._

_“You guys having fun?” Liam asked, walking up behind them._

_In the background, Nate and Eleanor could be seen taking pictures together._

_“Rum and coke,” Liam ordered._

_“My mom is actually letting you have a drink?” Louis wondered. “I’m impressed. What did you do to manage that?”_

_Liam shrugged. “I don’t know, she just said I could come up and hang out for a little while, as a reward for keeping the party organized and everything.”_

_“Well, you did a great job, Liam,” Louis praised as Liam’s drink was set down in front of him. “Cheers.”_

_The two of them clinked their glasses together and took a sip._

_Zayn got up and wordlessly walked away, leaving them alone._

_“Is he OK?” Liam asked._

_Louis just shrugged._

_The next few minutes showed the rest of the party: toasts being made in Jay’s honor, Zayn drinking more and then disappearing, and partygoers dancing on the dance floor._

_It was in the final three minutes of the episode when Eleanor’s boyfriend came in from an outside room up to Eleanor._

_Across the screen, “Nate – Eleanor’s boyfriend,” flashed, officially identifying him._

_He said something into her ear and she got a worried expression before looking around for a moment._

_She located Jay sitting at her table and quickly walked up to her, Nate following closely behind._

_“Jay, we have a problem,” Eleanor whispered into Jay’s ear._

_“What is it?” she asked, turning around to face Eleanor with a concerned look on her face._

_“Zayn’s drunk.”_

_Dark and serious music started playing in the background as Jay looked between Eleanor and Nate._

_“Zayn?” she asked again. “Our Zayn?”_

_The two of them nodded._

_Jay shook her head before dropping her head to pinch the bridge of her nose._

_“Get him out,” she sighed._

_In three little words, you could literally hear the anger and disappointment in her voice, and that was all Eleanor and Nate needed._

_“At the request of Jay herself, all guests tonight are not allowed to get drunk at the party, otherwise they_ will _be escorted out,” Liam explained to the cameras._

_“Louis’ sobriety is extremely important to Jay,” Eleanor said, coming on screen next. “It caused so much damage to their family in the past. With Louis living on his own now, she’s constantly worried about him falling off the wagon, so if Jay can control the situation at all and keep temptation out of his face, she will.”_

_“It’s not a dry event, but it’s a ‘responsible’ event, and everyone who is here tonight understands why,” Liam said. “Louis can handle being around the alcohol as long as it’s not pushed in his face and his friends are here to support him, but the second someone shows any signs of being intoxicated, his control starts to break. And if he knows the person who’s intoxicated, it’s twice as bad.”_

_Eleanor and Nate rushed off to find Zayn._

_“Before Louis sees him!” Jay called to their retreating backs._

_“I love Zayn like a son,” Jay told the camera as she came on screen. “And because I know him, I’m sure he has a reason for doing this, but at this point, I don’t care. I don’t want Louis to see him, because I don’t need him dealing with this right now.”_

_But it was too late. Zayn had already found Louis, and was talking to him alone in a bathroom._

_“Louis!” Zayn drawled out, seeing his friend washing his hands at the sink._

_Louis froze, his spine straightening up as he looked anywhere but at his best friend._

_“Zayn, you’re drunk,” Louis said in a near whisper._

_“What was your first clue?”_

_Zayn took a swig from one of two beer bottles he was holding and grinned at Louis. He took an unsteady step toward him, who backed away quickly._

_“No, no, no, no, I can’t be around you right now.” Louis was attempting to stay calm, but the shakiness of his voice was clear. He was nervous and a little afraid._

_“Why? You don’t want to have a good time tonight? You too good for that now? Here, have a beer, it’ll help you relax.”_

_He held out the other bottle toward his friend and tilted his head to the side._

_“No, thank you.” Louis’ voice was quiet as he looked around for the quickest way out._

_“Have it, I insist.”_

_The temptation was clear on Louis’ face, as he pressed his lips together and his gaze focused in on the offered drink._

“Don’t do it, Louis,” Harry begged at the screen.

“Come on, stay strong,” Niall said.

_“No, I can’t be around you right now,” Louis said, although he was still staring at the beer._

_“Just have one, it won’t do any harm,” Zayn stated._

“Don’t do it!” Harry yelled.

 _“The fact that it’s Zayn right now is making me so much angrier,” Eleanor told the camera in a frustrated tone. “He of all people knows that this is the kind of behavior that_ cannot _happen around Louis.”_

_Louis looked back and forth between Zayn and the bottle that he was still holding out. It was clear on his face that he wanted to take it from him._

_The screen faded to black._

“No!” Niall yelled. “They can’t leave us hanging like that, that’s not fair!”

“Are you serious? That’s how it ends?!” Harry asked, annoyed.

 _Next week, on_ Branching Out…

 _“The problem is, is that it’s_ Zayn _who’s drunk,” Eleanor told the camera in the promo clip. “If it was anyone else, it would be one thing, but the fact is, Louis equates Zayn with a good time, and if Zayn is drunk, it’s in Louis’ head that he should be, too.”_

_Plus…_

_“I’m an enabler,” Zayn confessed, teary-eyed. “I always have been, and I think that was our problem. It’s something I’ll never forgive myself for, because I basically destroyed my best friend. To this day, I honestly think that if Louis ever asked me for a drink, I’d give it to him, no questions asked.”_

_Then…_

_“Zayn, what the hell happened?” Eleanor asked as she and Louis stood in his bedroom. “You never get like that anymore.”_

_A half-dressed Zayn is lying under the covers in his bed, acting shyly toward his best friends._

_“I talked to my dad,” he admitted._

_“And…?” Louis asked, hesitation clear in his voice._

_Zayn looked up from the loose thread on his comforter that he was playing with._

_The clip ended._

“Oh, my God, this show is so intense,” Niall breathed out. He pushed himself up and started walking away. “I need a beer. We’re watching the next episode, by the way.”

“Wait, that just made you _want_ a beer?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah,” Niall shrugged.

Harry just shook his head. “Fucking Irishman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so what do you guys think of me telling their backstories through episodes of the show? I don't know if it seems dumb or if it's boring or anything, so let me know if you have any feelings about it. As of now, I'm planning on doing it that way, instead of just having the characters saying it. So, like I had Harry and Niall watching the first episode and I wrote out specific clips? It would be kind of like that as a way to tell you about their past.  
> If you don't tell me, then I'm going to keep doing that, so, if you hate it, please tell me!


	5. The First Week of Filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and I shall receive! All right, so it looks like you guys really liked hearing the characters' backstories through old episodes, so that's gonna keep happening throughout the story.  
> Just to be clear, in this chapter, the first section in Italics is an old episode, but the second section in Italics is a dream. And just a heads up, the dream gets violent. It's not really graphic or anything, though. And it does give you a glimpse into Louis' past - the whole beating a paparazzi part.

_"Zayn, what the hell happened?”_

_Eleanor and Louis were standing in Zayn’s bedroom, looking down at him. Eleanor’s face was full of anger, while Louis was more reserved, not sure what to think about his currently hungover best friend._

_“You know you can’t do that, you know it. You haven’t been that drunk in… I don’t even know how long!”_

_Zayn lay in bed and avoided any and all eye contact as Eleanor lectured him. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have, but it was one that he needed to have._

_“I’m so sorry, Louis,” Zayn apologized, still not looking up. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t mess you up, did I?”_

_The scene flashed back to the party to show Louis’ answer to Zayn._

_“Just have one, it won’t do any harm,” Zayn stated._

_“I can’t be here right now, Zayn,” Louis repeated._

_“Louis, just take the beer,” Zayn huffed, sounding annoyed._

_“No!” Louis yelled._

_Zayn jumped in surprise at Louis’ outburst._

_The camera showed Louis, and he was visibly upset._

_“Fine,” Zayn grunted, setting his jaw._

_The clip moved back to right now._

_Louis shook his head slowly._

_“No, you didn’t mess me up,” Louis said quietly._

_Zayn nodded his head._

_“I’ll always blame myself for Louis’ problems in the past,” Zayn told the cameras. He started to get emotional as he continued. “I’m an enabler._ _I always have been, and I think that was our problem._ _Literally, I was always there when Louis wanted to go out, especially if anybody else said no.”_

_“The thing about Zayn and Louis’ friendship is that they have always supported each other and always stuck together,” Eleanor said when she came on screen after Zayn. “Unfortunately, that means in the bad stuff, too. If Louis ever wanted to go drinking, or anything else, Zayn would never say no to him, because Zayn loves going out and having fun and not caring about the consequences. Louis had plenty of other friends, but Zayn was the one who would always say yes to going to a club, bar or anywhere. And Zayn has it in his head that because he always went out with Louis, it’s his fault that Louis had his issues.”_

_"It’s something I’ll never forgive myself for, because I basically destroyed my best friend,_ _” Zayn admitted. “Louis was struggling a lot, and instead of helping him, I went right along with him_ _. And I haven’t gotten better in the years since it all went down. To this day, I honestly think that if Louis ever asked me for a drink, I’d give it to him, no questions asked.”_

_The three of them stared at each other for a moment before Louis asked, “Zayn, what’s wrong?”_

_Zayn started to shake his head, but Louis stopped him._

_“Tell me what’s wrong,” he said forcefully._

_“I talked to my dad,” he admitted after a moment. “Yesterday, before the party.”_

_Louis and Eleanor glanced at each other._

_“About?” Eleanor asked._

_“My future.”_

_“And?” Louis questioned._

_Zayn looked up from the loose thread on his comforter that he was playing with._

_“And, he said that I have one year to find a career, an actual one, or I get cut off. For good.”_

_“Are you serious?”_

_Zayn nodded his head._

_“Zayn is somewhat of a ‘trust fund kid,’” Louis said to the cameras. “His parents never really gave him the freedom to think about what he wanted to be when he got older, because, basically, since he was born, they had it drilled into his head that he would be a lawyer, and that was it. But once he realized he didn’t want to do that, he got lost, and didn’t know what to do next. So, he’s been using money from his parents to support himself while trying to figure it out.”_

_“He basically called me a freeloader,” Zayn confessed to his friends. “Said I needed to get my act together.”_

_“Sounds like him,” Louis muttered._

_“So, by this time next year, I’ll either have a career or be living on the streets.”_

_“Like I’ll let you live on the streets.” Louis rolled his eyes._

_Zayn shrugged one shoulder. “Either way, I have to figure something out.”_

\---

“Do you think he looked me up? And that’s why he hasn’t called?”

Louis and Zayn were standing in Louis’ kitchen, trying to decide on what to eat for lunch. And ‘deciding’ meant picking a menu out of Louis’ take-out drawer and calling in an order.

It was Monday, the first day of filming, and the camera crew had completely invaded the least used room of Louis’ apartment.

Louis watched as Josh the sound guy shuffled his weight from one foot to the other under the weight of the boom pole he held in his hands.

“I’m absolutely positive he’s looked you up, but I don’t think that’s why he hasn’t called yet,” Zayn said, distracted by the Chinese menu in his hand. He held it up so Louis could read it. “Do I like the chicken lo mein from this place?” 

“No,” he answered quickly. “I don’t know, maybe he found a weird picture of me or something and was immediately turned off.”

“Well look, he already knows about your past, right?”

“The basics of it, yeah,” Louis said, starting to chew at his nails.

“So he can’t be worried about that. So maybe he just doesn’t know how to ask you out yet. Or, he’s just busy. Doesn’t he work from Friday to Tuesday?”

“Yeah.”

“So don’t worry about it until Wednesday.”

“I guess so,” Louis shrugged.

“Well there you go. Eh, screw it, I just want pizza.”

He picked up Louis’ phone, which was for some reason closer to him than his own, and called in an order of a large pepperoni pizza and cheese fries.

“Half hour,” he told Louis when he hung up. “Why are you pouting?”

“Because I really like this guy, Zayn. He’s not like the other gold-digging losers I’ve met before.”

“He’ll call you,” Zayn said kindly. “And if he doesn’t, I know where he works, and I can go kick his ass.”

Louis smiled. “Deal.”

They grinned at each other for a moment before hearing, “Cut!”

“Great job, you guys,” Meredith complimented from her spot next to Dan the camera guy. “I feel like this has real season-premiere potential.”

“You think so?” Louis wondered.

“Well, no, because we can’t get the guy’s face on camera.”

She fake smiled at him, and Louis knew that she, along with everybody else in production, was annoyed that Harry didn’t want to be filmed. It was only because Harry was a “love interest,” so it would’ve been so easy to spin it into a storyline.

It was an hour later when the camera crew decided to head home soon. They would film the boys talking about a party they went to over the weekend before calling it a day. It was actually a Halloween party, but they wouldn’t mention that since this wouldn’t air until at least March.

Right in the middle of their conversation, Louis’ phone went off.

“I don't know this number,” he said, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Put it on speaker,” Meredith called out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.”

Obviously, that little bit would have to be edited out later.

“Hello?” he asked once the speaker was on.

“Louis? Hey, it’s Harry.”

Louis sat up straight in his seat, sending an excited glance over to Zayn, who had widened his eyes as well as pressed his lips together to keep from making too much noise.

“I hope you still remember me; I know it took me a while,” Harry continued.

“No, I remember you, yeah. How could I forget those curls? I was actually starting to think that _you_ forgot about _me._ ”

Harry let out a laugh. “I think I’ve made it pretty clear that I don’t really forget people, especially the cute ones.”

“Oh, see now, you’re messing up,” Louis teased. “The other day, you said that I was hot, and now I’m just cute?”

Louis was surprised at the words he was saying. Something about Harry really brought out the confidence in him. Or maybe it was cockiness. Whichever.

“Well, you’re so good-looking, I guess you’ll just have to be both,” Harry responded.

Louis threw his head back on the couch cushion and covered his face with his free hand.

He _could not_ believe this was happening to him. And on camera, no less.

“Anyway, so the reason I called,” Harry cut in to Louis’ mini-freak out moment.

“Right, of course,” Louis cleared his throat. “What’s up?”

“Well, I really want to take you out this weekend, but I sort of work every weekend.”

“Oh,” Louis hoped the disappointment in his voice wasn’t totally obvious. “OK, that’s cool.”

“So, I’ve literally been begging coworkers all week to switch shifts with me so I can have Saturday off, and someone finally said ‘yes.’”

“Oh,” Louis immediately perked up. “That’s awesome!”

“I agree! So _please_ tell me that you’re free on Saturday, and I didn’t just do all that for nothing.”

Louis glanced at Zayn, who was nodding his head so quickly, Louis thought it was going to fly off.

“Well that depends,” Louis smirked to himself.

“On?”

“What we’re doing.” He knew he was being mean, but now that he knew Harry was definitely interested, he wanted to have a little fun.

“Trust me, it’s not something you’ll want to miss,” Harry said seductively. “You’ll be talking about this date for a long time.”

The sudden throatiness to Harry’s voice sent chills up Louis’ spine.

_God, he’s so fucking sexy._

“Well when you put it that way… Let me check my schedule.”

He hummed into the phone and tried not to laugh at Zayn’s gaping expression.

“Oh my God, does Saturday work or not?” Harry was trying to sound annoyed, but his loud laugh at the end of the question gave him away.

“Yes! Saturday is great.” Louis couldn’t hold his laugh in either.

“OK, good,” Harry sighed. “Phew.”

“Tell me you just did that thing where you wipe your forehead with the back of your hand.”

“Would you totally judge me if I did?”

“Oh, I’m judging you all the time, don’t worry.”

“Good to know. Listen, I would love to let the judging continue, but I have to unfortunately get back to work. I kind of snuck out so I could call you.”

“Oh, so you’re a rebel?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Harry said.

“Kay. A little rebellion is good every now and then. Just don’t go too hard, superstar.”

“I won’t. I know when to stick it to the man and when not to.”

“Who’s the man?” Louis wondered, just wanting to see what Harry would respond with.

“You can be the man, if you want to, if you catch my drift,” Harry answered, the throatiness returning to his voice.

_Did not disappoint._

Louis pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to contain his smile and failing horribly.

“All right, I seriously have to go. My friend Niall is attempting to make an SOS signal for me, but honestly, if I didn’t know what he was doing, I would just think he has a nervous twitch or something.”

Louis laughed. “Well Niall seems pretty helpful.”

“He can be. When he wants to be.”

“Good. Everybody needs a friend like that.”

“I completely agree.”

“All right, I’m going to let you go. For real. Go be happy and make a lot of tips,” Louis smiled.

“Don’t worry, I always am.”

“Except for when you leave tables after you get their drink orders and have Ally cover for you because you’re quote, unquote, _sick_ ,” he teased.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Harry said.

“Nah, don’t worry, I won’t mention it again… Over the phone at least. I might bring it up next time I see you, though.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Yeah, me either.”

“OK. For real, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later about Saturday.”

“Kay. Talk to you later.”

“Definitely.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Louis hung up the phone and just stared at it for a second. Then he put it on the coffee table in front of him and let out a squeal before getting into a slap fight with Zayn, like the teenage girls they truly were at heart.

“You have a date!” Zayn exclaimed.

“I have a date!”

“I can’t believe you made him suffer like that, though. That was so cruel.”

“You love it, though.”

“Clearly, so does he. You guys sound married already.”

“We do?”

“You do,” Zayn replied. “When you were saying goodbye, I was waiting for one of you to break out the ‘You hang up first,’ ‘No you hang up first.’”

“Shut up,” Louis laughed, throwing a pillow at Zayn. “We were not like that.”

“You were. If it wasn’t so adorable, it would’ve been annoying.”

They started laughing again and when they were done, Meredith told the cameras to stop rolling.

“Glad we stuck around for a little while longer,” she commented.

“You didn’t tell him to call, did you?” Louis asked, suddenly realizing just how coincidental that all was.

“I haven’t even met this guy yet, Louis,” Meredith said. “How would I have meddled in this?”

Louis didn't say anything. It’s not like it would have been the first time something had been staged.

“I knew he liked you,” Zayn said.

That brought the smile back to Louis’ face instantly.

\---

After Harry hung up the phone, he went back to the restaurant and saw that it was actually sort of empty. And then he remembered why.

He watched as Eleanor and Sophia took their seats at a back booth, and Perrie spoke to an older guy who was a few inches taller than he was, with a light mustache and heavy facial hair along his jawline.

_Guess that’s the producer._

Perrie was nodding her head at whatever the guy was saying, looking focused on remembering every word that came out of his mouth.

The other two girls were on their cell phones, not seeming to be paying attention to anything but whatever they were typing.

“Jealous, Harry? Wish that was your life?”

He didn’t even notice Niall walking by him, carrying a case of Bud Light in his hands.

“Yeah, right,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t get it. Like, what are they even going to be talking about? It’s 2 p.m. on a Monday, what could possibly be interesting right now?”

“Beats me,” Niall shrugged, putting the beers in the cooler. “All I know is, they’re only supposed to be here for an hour, and then we can go back to normal.”

“For today. Until they come back to film another casual scene with their new friend Perrie.”

Niall raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

Harry looked around the restaurant, taking in the scene. The customers that were inside were focused on the camera crews, with some of the teenagers and young adults discreetly snapping pictures on their cell phones. People that were sitting around Eleanor and Sophia’s booth were signing waivers and handing them off to a young blonde girl who Harry assumed was some kind of assistant. The forms were just in case their faces wound up in the shot, they could be shown on screen instead of being awkwardly blurred out.

Outside, there were a few paparazzi already waiting, looking inside the windows. Harry was already starting to feel like he was in a zoo.

But the girls hadn’t seemed to notice the extra attention. Perrie was now sitting with them, and the three of them were talking about something.

Harry shook his head and went to check on his tables.

Filming hadn’t even started yet, and already he wanted it to be over.

\---

**_Harry: What kind of music do you like?_ **

**_Louis: All kinds, really._** **_The Fray, The Script. I also like Maroon 5, Ed Sheeran. But I’m pretty open minded, I think._ **

**_Harry: Good. Do you like live music?_ **

**_Louis: Of course. Who doesn’t like a live show?_ **

**_Harry: You’d be surprised. What’s the last concert you were at?_ **

**_Louis: Ed Sheeran at MSG a couple days ago, actually._ **

**_Harry: WHAT?! You went to that? I hate you. Don’t talk to me anymore._ **

**_Louis: Oh, you’re a fan?_ **

**_Harry: A little bit._ **

**_Louis: I’ll introduce you guys the next time he’s in town._ **

**_Harry: SHUT UP._ **

**_Louis: Only if you’re nice to me, though._ **

**_Harry: I’m always nice. Fuck you._ **

**_Louis: Oh, OK, then…_ **

**_Harry: Just kidding. I would seriously love you forever._ **

**_Louis: I know you would. That’s obviously my master plan._ **

“Who are you texting with that big ass smile on your face?”

Louis’ eyes shot up from his phone to see Zayn and Liam watching him.

It was Thursday afternoon, and the three of them were filming together for the first time for the new season.

“Nobody,” Louis answered.

“Yeah, and by nobody, do you mean Harry?” Liam laughed.

“Maybe.”

“That’s a yes,” Zayn said.

The three of them were in a Vans store on East 59th Street. Louis and Zayn wanted new sneakers, and Liam had the afternoon off from work, as arranged by Ben in order to film them together out and about.

Today, Paul tagged along, as well, since they were in a popular area, and there would most likely be fans - and possibly paparazzi - crowding the boys, struggling to take pictures of them shopping.

He was right, of course. Photographers could be seen crowding by the store’s windows, peering in to watch the boys’ every move.

They ignored them, though, as they tried to browse.

“How about these?” Zayn held up a midtop sneaker with a camouflage design.

“Sick,” Liam said. “Get those.”

Zayn nodded and asked the sales person to bring out a pair in his size.

“So how is Lover Boy, Louis?” Liam asked as he looked at the skateboards displayed on the wall.

“He’s good,” Louis answered, huge smile on his face. “We’ve been talking all week, about everything. He’s 21. He has one sister, and I _had_ to ask what that was like, since my family has enough members for a baseball team.”

“What did he say to that?” Zayn wondered. The sales girl brought out his sneakers then, and he sat down to try them on.

“He said he liked it. It’s quiet.”

“I’ll bet it is. What else have you talked about?”

“Um… He’s lived in New York his whole life. Graduated from high school a year early. Mom’s remarried. Oh! He went to culinary school for pastry arts.”

“He’s a chef?!” Zayn exclaimed. “Thank God, now I can rest assured that you won’t starve to death in your own apartment.”

He stood up and walked around in the sneakers. “I like these. I’m getting them.”

Louis and Liam agreed, and Zayn took them off to put them back in the box.

“And, he has a roommate named Niall. They have an apartment in Hamilton Heights. He’s actually the blonde bartender from the restaurant, Zayn.”

“The one who was spinning bottles in the air and shit?”

“Language, Zayn,” Meredith reminded him from behind the camera.

He apologized quickly before asking, “Where’s Hamilton Heights?”

“North.”

“How north?”

“Uhh…West 142nd Street.”

“Fuck, that’s far,” Zayn said in surprise.

“Language!”

Zayn rolled his eyes. He knew that swearing was annoying when they were being filmed, because it had to be edited out, and that took time. Plus, it sometimes ruined the flow of the scene, or made certain parts need to be reshot, which also took time.

He apologized again.

“That is kind of far,” Liam agreed. “How does he get to work if the restaurant is down here?”

“Subway,” Louis answered. “Or the bus.”

Zayn choked and started coughing. “The bus?”

“Yes, the bus. Don’t be such a snob.”

“I’m not, just… The bus? Really?”

Louis ignored him and picked out shoes he wanted to try on, a pair of [Van Doren](http://scene7.zumiez.com/is/image/zumiez/pdp_hero/Vans-Era-Van-Doren-Multi-Stripe-Blue-Canvas-Skate-Shoes--Mens--_219548-front.jpg) multi stripe sneakers.

He asked the salesgirl for those in his size and sat down on the bench to wait for her to return.

“So where’s he taking you on Saturday?” Liam asked.

“No idea,” Louis shrugged. “He won’t tell me, but he told me to wear something comfortable that I don’t mind sweating in.”

“What does that mean?” Zayn questioned.

“I don’t know, but I hope it’s nothing I have to work hard at. Like, I’m not going on this date to do work or something.”

“And what does he mean by comfortable?” Liam wondered. “Because that has a lot of definitions, depending on the person. You could show up in either basketball shorts or jeans. Like, there’s such a range of what comfortable could mean.”

“I think I’m just going to ask him what he’s wearing, because I don’t want to look dumb,” Louis said.

The salesgirl came up then and handed him his sneakers.

He thanked her and tried them on, quickly deciding to buy them.

“Well whatever happens, you’ll have fun,” Zayn stated. “He said it himself; you’ll be talking about this date for ages.”

“I just want to know what we’re doing. I’m not that fond of surprises.”

“Maybe he’s giving you a cooking lesson,” Liam suggested.

“What?”

“Yeah, like teaching you how to make something,” he continued. “You’ll want to be comfortable while you’re cooking, but the ovens might make you hot and you’ll sweat in them.”

“That’s a valid idea,” Louis said.

“And then when you’re all done cooking, he’ll bend you over and fuck you over the counter,” Zayn grinned.

“Zayn!” Meredith scolded again. He threw his hands up in exasperation as Louis and Liam held in their laughter. “What? It’s not like you can use any of this anyway. We’re talking about a guy who wants nothing to do with this show.”

“That’s a good point,” Meredith grimaced. “Can you guys stop mentioning Harry and talk about something else? Something we can air?”

“Sure, Mer,” Louis smiled. “Just talking to my friends about a guy I like. Nothing important.”

“Thanks, Louis.”

Paul, who had been silent up until that point at his post by the door, asked, “You guys want to stay much longer? People are really showing up now.”

“Of course they are,” Liam sighed. “I’m not getting anything, so I’m ready when you guys are.”

“OK, can you guys call for a car?” Louis asked one of the production assistants. “We’ll head back to your place, Liam?”

Liam nodded in agreement.

They only spent another fifteen minutes looking at shoes before wrapping up their purchases: Zayn with his camo sneakers and Louis with his Van Dorens. Paul was right; the crowd was really starting to build up out front.

“All right, the car’s here,” Paul alerted them. “You ready?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Louis sighed.

A store security guard propped open the inside door and he and Paul opened up the outside door.

“Out of the way, out of the way,” they called out to the crowd.

Cameras started flashing when the boys exited the store. The screams from the fans were deafening, almost drowning out the questions from the photographers.

“Hi, Louis!”

“Zayn, I love you!”

“Liam, follow me on Twitter!”

The boys started walking carefully toward the black car waiting on the street corner.

“Louis! How’s filming going?”

“What did you guys buy in there?”

“Liam, where’s Sophia?”

“Guys, look here! Look here!”

Louis stayed close behind Paul as he made his way to the car, keeping his eyes down for most of the way there.

He could feel bodies on all sides of him, fans and paparazzi pressing in toward him, making him feel like he was walking through a narrow stone alleyway instead of down the sidewalk.

He was glad he put his sunglasses on before he left. It allowed him to actually be able to see through all the cameras flashing directly in his face.

After what felt like an eternity, Paul got them to the car. He opened the back door and the three of them scrambled in, one right after the other. Paul jumped in the passenger seat, and the car drove off.

“Meredith just texted me,” Louis read from his phone once they were in motion. “She said not to talk about anything good until the crew gets to Liam’s.”

“Which means, you can talk about Harry all you want now,” Zayn smiled.

“You know me so well, Zayn,” Louis laughed. “So where was I?”

\---

**_Zayn: Check this out. Is that really how we look when we’re walking away from paps?_ **

Louis read the text as he lay in bed that night. It was a link to a YouTube video.

He tapped on it, and the app opened. The video started playing almost immediately.

It was from this afternoon, and it was a clip of Liam, Zayn and him pushing through the crowd outside of the Vans store.

He watched as the three of them shoved through the mass. He didn’t miss the slightly worried looks on all of their faces, because they knew that a crowd could start out calm and then turn angry and aggressive at the drop of a hat.

But above all, he saw how many people there really were there. When he was in the crowd, it felt like maybe 50 people there, fans and paparazzi alike.

Now that he had a whole clip, there were at least a hundred people more than that.

 _This one was arranged,_ Louis thought to himself.

Sometimes, paparazzi would show up after being tipped off by fans or store owners that Louis or anybody else from the show was there. But a lot of the time, Ben or Meredith would call the paparazzi and tell them where Louis and/or his friends would be that afternoon. When one of them called, the crowds were always bigger than if they'd been called by a fan. 

It was completely annoying. Louis understood it was good publicity for the show, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially not when they had to fight their way through a crowd. That was overkill.

_At least we stuck together._

Louis watched as he and his friends stayed close to each other, protecting each other from grabby hands and possible tripping hazards.

When they finally got into the car, Louis felt himself breathe a sigh of relief, even though he knew it would be happening.

Watching the vehicle drive off felt like a small victory.

He closed the app and put his phone on his nightstand. He curled around his pillow, burying his face into it.

He fell asleep once he got comfortable, not knowing that his sleep would soon turn restless.

\---

_Louis stopped dead in his tracks. Zayn and Paul walked ahead, not realizing that Louis wasn’t with them anymore._

_“What did you just say to me?”_

_He turned around to face the paparazzo. As he turned, he stumbled a little and had to focus on the scumbag who dared to talk to him._

_“You heard me,” the photographer said, a smug look on his face._

_Somewhere deep down inside of Louis, he knew he should just walk away from this guy. It was his job to try to get a rise out of Louis, just to get a good picture._

_But that logic was buried underneath tequila, vodka, and the pills he'd taken earlier in the evening, before Paul showed up to try to get them home._

_“Say it again, man, I dare you,” Louis growled, marching up to the guy’s face. How he managed to do it in a straight line was beyond him, but he was very aware of the other cameras capturing his every move._

_But Louis didn’t let him speak. He swung his fist and hit the guy square in the jaw._

_Stunned, the paparazzi lost his balance and fell back. Louis didn’t hesitate to pounce on him and keep swinging. He used both fists now, hitting every inch of the guy that he could. He didn’t hold back._

_As he punched, all the other noise faded away, and the only sound coming to him was the sound of blood splattering on the ground. The photographer couldn’t even fight back. He was too injured, too beaten into submission to attempt anything._

_Louis pulled back his hand and saw that it was covered in red._

_That was all he saw. His eyes were filled with anger and loathing for this pathetic man on the ground beneath him, who was quietly moaning out in pain from all the punches Louis had landed, pleading for him to stop._

_Louis unleashed a yell at him, a beastly, unrestricted groan before pulling back his fist to land one more punch to finish him off._

Louis’ eyes sprung open and he started gasping for air, his chest feeling restricted from the intense nightmare he had just finished.

He rolled out of bed and half crawled, half ran into his bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

_At least I finished before I landed the last punch this time._

Once there was nothing left in his stomach to get rid of, he dry heaved for a few minutes before finally calming down enough to lie down on the cold tile floor.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but in the time he did, he knew he had to call Harry. He had been contemplating it after running into the paparazzi this afternoon, and he knew that with Harry’s aversion to the cameras, he needed to be up front with him.

He pulled himself up to his feet and brushed his teeth, wanting to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

When he was done, he walked back into his room. It was almost 1 am, but he knew Harry was probably still awake. He was off today, so he probably spent all day doing nothing with Niall.

**_Louis: You awake?_ **

**_Harry: Yeah, what’s up? You OK?_ **

Louis ignored the second question, because in all honesty, he was not OK. He’d just been woken up by yet another nightmare, a memory of his past that continued to haunt him.

**_Louis: If I send you something, will you watch it?_ **

**_Harry: Sex tape?_ **

**_Louis: Seriously._ **

**_Harry: Of course. What’s wrong?_ **

Instead of answering, Louis pulled up the clip of him, Zayn and Liam getting swarmed earlier and sent it to Harry so he could see it.

He waited nervously, sitting on the edge of his bed, his knees pulled into his chest.

After three minutes of thinking of all the things Harry could possibly say to him, he nearly jumped when his phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Lou, why did you send me that?”

“Because that’s what it’ll be like for us. If people spot us out, especially since no one knows who you are. The fans will be fine, they’re usually pretty tame unless they start to build up, but it’s when paparazzi arrive. They’ll be all over us, hurling questions at us, and taking so many pictures that the camera flashes will stop us from seeing where we’re going. And I know that’s not what you want.”

“So what are you saying?” Harry asked, worry in his voice.

“I’m saying that this is your out. Right here. If you want to take it back, I’ll understand.”

“Take what back?”

“You asking me out. I won’t be hurt if you decide that you don’t want to see me anymore. Because, me and the paparazzi… We’re kind of a package deal. Where I go, they go. Sometimes I can escape being noticed if I wear a hood and if I’m not spotted. Or, if I am spotted, fans don’t tell people where I am. But it’s a lot of work. And the second they learn your name and find out you work at the restaurant, you won’t have any peace anymore. And it’s not fair of me to expect you to be OK with that. You didn’t sign up for this.”

“Neither did you, Lou. You didn’t ask to be followed by total strangers just because you’re on TV. That shouldn’t be part of your job description.”

“But it is, that’s the thing. And you don’t want to be filmed. And I get that. I mean, if I had the chance to experience that kind of normalcy, I would take it in a heartbeat. I don’t blame you for wanting to keep your life private. But it won’t be private if you’re seen with me or if you date me. So this is your chance. I promise I won’t be upset.”

“But I would be, Louis.” Harry sounded so sad, so far away. “I like you. A lot. I mean, you’re funny, you have a comeback for everything, you’re so strong and I just like talking to you. And above all, I think we established that you’re hot as fuck. Am I right?”

That warranted a quiet laugh from Louis. “I like you, too. A lot. You’re sweet, and caring and you’ve seen me at literally my lowest point in life and you didn’t judge me for it. You’re hot as fuck, too, by the way.”

Harry let out a laugh. “Thanks.”

“Plus,” Louis finished, “you don’t give a shit about all this fame stuff. You didn’t even bat an eye when I told you that you could be on the show and get paid for it. Like it didn’t matter to you.”

“Because it didn’t.”

“But the cameras do?”

Harry hesitated. He understood what Louis was saying, he really did. Harry didn’t know what to say next, to help Louis understand that Harry didn’t plan on going anywhere.

“I guess I have my answer,” Louis stated, his voice growing heavy.

“No, Louis, that’s not it,” Harry began, but Louis wouldn’t let him finish.

“It’s OK. I promise. I have to go, though, so I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

He hung up then, because he could just cry.

He finally found someone he actually liked. Like, really liked. He was normal, and because he was normal, Louis couldn’t be with him. He would ruin Harry’s regular life just because of who he was.

_Life sucks._

His phone started ringing, so he wiped the tear that had been threatening to spill over away from his eyes and answered it without looking to see who was calling.

“Hello?” he sniffled.

“So about Saturday night.”

“Harry?”

“Who else would it be? You don’t have another date for Saturday, do you?”

“Um, no…”

“OK, good. Anyway, we’re going to this bar on 102nd Street. Well, if that’s OK with you?”

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“Figuring out plans for our date. What do you think I’m doing?”

“Are you sure? I mean, that video I showed you isn’t even the worst I’ve faced. And, if things get serious between us-”

“Excuse me? What do you mean ‘if’?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Harry said smugly. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean.”

Louis could literally feel his chest start to ache. Was Harry really already thinking about a future for the two of them? He must’ve, and he sounded so sincere that Louis couldn’t help but want one, too.

“OK, _when_.”

“Better.”

“It’s only going to get worse. They’ll wait for you at work, follow you to the subway, and call you names, whatever it takes to get a rise out of you and a picture that will sell. I just need you to know that.”

“Message received.”

“OK,” Louis said quietly.

“Are you OK with going to the bar, though?”

“I don’t know, Harry…”

“I mean, we can go somewhere else,” Harry suggested.

“Could we? I mean, I’d much rather go to a bar that’s closer to my house.”

He was clearly teasing now.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know. And thanks for asking. What kind of bar is it?”

“A pub.”

“I like pubs,” Louis admitted honestly. “People are usually pretty friendly in pubs.”

“So you’re good with going there?”

“Definitely.”

“OK. Well, it’s kind of in the middle of us, so do you want to just meet there? I mean, I don’t have a car, so I can’t come pick you up, plus parking sucks over there anyway. Or I could take the subway down to you and we could go up to the bar together, if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Can I think about it and get back to you on that?”

“Sure thing. Let me know, and we’ll work out times then. OK?”

“All right, sounds good.”

“OK I’ll talk to you in the morning. Get some sleep.”

“Will do. Good night.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Thursday!


	6. The Unsigned Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep writing super long chapters. Like, I rarely did this with my other fic. Hope you guys don't mind! 
> 
> Anyway...  
> The 5SOS boys make their appearance!  
> And we have a Larry date. And hookup.  
> And Louis has a job! Who knew?

“You’re not being helpful at all!”

“Shut up; we’re plenty helpful, you’re just being annoying.”

“I’m not annoying, I just need to decide what to wear.”

Louis flopped facedown on his bed, wishing that anyone besides his sisters were with him in this moment.

Zayn had opened his big mouth and told them about Louis’ date tonight, so they had invited themselves over about an hour ago to tell him what to wear. Although, they considered it ‘helping.’

After basically ripping his closet apart, Louis was no closer to having an outfit than he was this morning, when he first starting thinking about it.

Louis wasn’t nervous. No way. Not at all.

“I’m telling you, wear these jeans with this shirt,” Lottie pouted, holding up a pair of black skinny jeans and a red V-neck with a thick blue stripe across the chest.

“I like the jeans, but not that shirt,” Fizzy told her. “I don’t know what shirt he should wear.”

“I don’t like those jeans, they chafe if I wear them for too long,” Louis mumbled into his down comforter.

“Fine,” Lottie agreed, throwing the jeans on the floor. “What about the shirt?”

“Can’t I go with something cotton? We’re just going to a bar.”

“It’s a first date, Louis! You can’t wear a cotton T-shirt.”

“Why not? Again, we’re going to a bar, not Fashion Week.”

“Yeah, and I wanted to strangle you when you showed me your first outfit choice for that, too,” Fizzy stated. “I mean, jeggings, Louis? Really?”

“What? Mom liked them!”

“Mom doesn’t know anything about how to dress.” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“She’s a _fashion designer,_ ” Louis emphasized.

“Doesn’t matter,” Fizzy told him. “What about this?”

She was holding up a pair of blue jeans and a black half-sleeve Henley.

“I want to wear dark jeans, they make my butt look better,” Louis requested.

“Your butt’s already big enough,” Fizzy said.

“Don’t be jealous just because you don’t have one, Fiz,” Lottie told her.

“You have _zero room_ to talk about not having a butt."

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Oh my God,” Louis groaned.

“Seriously, Lou, where did you get your butt?” Lottie pouted again. “We missed out on that gene.”

"Well, if I have one and you girls don't, then it clearly wasn't from mom.” Louis grinned.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Fizzy agreed.

“OK, dark blue skinny jeans?” Lottie pulled a pair out of his closet.

“I like those, they’re definitely comfortable.”

“OK, we have jeans, then. Now just a shirt.”

“Color?” Fizzy asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis said.

“I wasn’t asking you.”

“Oh, sorry, then. I’ll just stay here, in my room, in my apartment, and not say a word.”

“Finally. Thank you.”

“Ooh! Are these new shoes?”

Louis popped his head up to see that Lottie had discovered the new Vans he bought the other day.

“Yeah, just got them,” Louis answered.

“Damn it,” Lottie swore.

“What now?”

The two girls had yet another silent conversation.

It drove Louis nuts when they did that. He just wanted to know what they were talking about.

“Fine, Louis, you get your wish,” Fizzy sighed. “White T-shirt it is.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because these sneakers are really cool, but if you wear anything else on top, it’ll totally take away from them.”

“Get dressed and go do your hair. We’ll be in the living room,” Lottie said, walking away from the destroyed closet.

“Oh, you trust me to do my own hair?” Louis asked sarcastically.

“For now,” she answered. “Just make sure you don’t use too much product. And when you comb it, make sure it goes up and away from your face. You know what I mean.”

Louis rolled his eyes once his sisters had finally left his room.

He dressed quickly, and combed his hair, deciding not to wear a headband tonight.

He slipped on his worn in brown leather Buffalo shearling jacket before he left the room.

His phone went off when he opened the door, telling him his ride was here.

He knew he would look snobby when he showed up in a Range Rover, but Louis hadn’t ridden the subway since he was a teenager. He would probably get himself lost down there. Getting a driver for the night was the best bet.

“Perfect!” his sisters exclaimed when they saw him.

Louis smiled. “Thank you. Glad I finally meet your approval.”

“Obviously, we dressed you,” Lottie said. “So, go have fun and please be safe.”

“Don’t let Harry pressure you to do anything you know you can’t.”

"And you know you can call us if you need support."

"No matter what time it is."

Louis wanted to roll his eyes again at the two of them, but he knew it was what he needed to hear. The two of them were just two reasons why he stayed sober. A handful of other reasons were at his mom’s penthouse a few blocks away.

“I won’t,” he assured. “Thanks, girls. Love you.”

He pulled them both into a hug and smiled when they returned it.

“Well, we’ll be here when you get back.”

“You’re not going home?” Louis asked, confused.

“Nope. This way, you have to come home, because we’ll know if you don’t.”

Lottie grinned at him with the ultimate smug expression on her face.

“I’m not going to stay out all night, girls.”

“We know. This is just to reassure us. And mom.”

“She paid you to stay over, didn’t she?”

“Of course not,” Fizzy gasped.

_Liar._

“But we’ll see you in the morning.” Lottie smiled.

Louis sighed and then left the apartment, waiting until he heard the door lock behind him before walking to the elevator.

He got into the car downstairs, seeing the familiar Preston holding the door open for him.

They started driving, and Louis tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. He hadn’t been on a first date in almost two years, and had been with Matt for so long, he’d forgotten what it was like to feel nervous going out with somebody.

But he was excited for tonight. Harry had certainly proven himself to be a good guy, as Louis had already told him on the phone. He was ready to see if he would meet his expectations.

They were lucky, getting a lot of green lights as they drove. They arrived sooner than Louis thought they would.

The driver pulled out of traffic and to the sidewalk, so Louis realized that this was the place. On the front of the building in swirly lettering Louis read the name of the bar: 'Twisted.'

He told Preston that he would call for him when he was ready to go home.

He looked out the window to see Harry already there, leaning on the wall of the building, one leg propped up against it. He looked gorgeous in an all black ensemble with a black and silver striped headscarf keeping his hair away from his face.

He was looking at his phone as Louis cautiously stepped out of the car, on surveillance for any fans, as always.

He approached Harry, who looked up only when Louis was mere steps away from him.

“Hey, sexy,” Harry grinned, taking in Louis’ appearance, his eyes very clearly roaming over every inch of Louis’ body.

“I could say the same about you.” Louis smiled.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around his date, giving him a warm hug.

When they pulled apart, Harry took one of Louis’ hands in his own, interlocking their fingers.

“So, I picked this place because it’s very unlikely that anyone will notice you. Sorry to say, not a lot of people in this area care about your show. At least, the people that I see on a regular basis have never heard of you.”

“Good thing I don’t have an ego or anything,” Louis joked.

“I agree,” Harry said. “But, if at any time you feel uncomfortable here, please let me know. I’m serious, we can leave at any time.”

“I’ll be OK, Harry. As long as no one’s shoving a beer or a tequila shot in my face, we’re set. I can be around alcohol, I just can’t drink any of it. At all.”

Harry nodded. “Tell me if you want to leave, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I will, don’t worry. Come on, let’s go.”

The right corner of Harry’s mouth tugged up into a semi-smile and he led them up to the front door.

They didn’t even show their IDs at the door. The security guard just gave them neon green wristbands and let them enter.

As soon as they walked in, it was obvious that Louis was officially on Harry’s turf.

“Harry!” echoed around the room like they were in an episode of _Cheers._ Clearly everybody here knew him. Louis would have to ask him why later.

He smiled and greeted a few of the people before they walk up to the bar. Letting go of Louis’ hand, Harry shrugged out of his jacket. He looked at Louis, expecting him to do the same.

Confused, Louis took it off and handed it over.

Harry let out a whistle, signaling for the nearest bartender.

“Shane!” he greeted a guy with a mohawk who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. “Put these in the cabinet for me?”

Shane nodded his head and moved toward a tall storage locker in the middle of the large bar. He opened the door to show several hooks inside of it, and hung their coats up.

After he shut it, he came back to them.

“What are you guys drinking tonight?”

“I’m good for now, actually.” Louis gave a small smile and looked out toward the rest of the room.

It was a standard size pub, although if it was in any other town besides New York City, it would be considered tiny. The bar was in the middle of the room and ran toward the back wall. In front of the bar and to the left were a few pool tables and an old jukebox.

Across from the pool tables was a stage that was already set up for a band to play. That was probably why Harry had asked if Louis liked live music. On the front of the drums, a set of five tally marks sat next to the letters ‘SOS’ in curvy scrawl.

He wasn’t sure what that meant.

There were two flat screen televisions above the pool tables, and a lot of dining tables scattered throughout the room.

“Yeah, I’m fine, too,” Harry agreed. “Just keep our stuff safe for us?”

Shane nodded and moved away toward a new customer.

Harry led Louis away from the bar and to a small table near the middle of the room where they could sit.

“So, this is Twisted,” Harry grinned, fanning his arms out in display.

“It’s a cool place,” Louis complimented. “You clearly come here a lot.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess so.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate.

“My stepdad owns the place,” he finally admitted.

“And there it is!” Louis laughed. “I knew there was something there. Who else would just get to hang their coat behind the bar?”

“Yeah, that was too flashy, wasn’t it?” Harry asked, cringing.

“Just a little bit.”

“Well, it’s not just that, though. Niall and I worked here for a little while after we graduated from school.”

“Oh, I’m sure everybody loved that. Owner’s kid, coming in and getting special treatment.”

Harry scoffed. “I didn’t get any special treatment, thank you very much. I was exactly the same as anybody else, and worked the same shitty hours that everybody else did.”

“Well that’s good. I’m all about fairness, you know.”

“Right, absolutely.”

“So tell me about this band we’re seeing,” Louis requested.

“Figured it out, huh?”

“I did. I’m quite proud of myself, really.”

Harry laughed. “Well, they’re called 5 Seconds of Summer. And, I went to high school with three of them, and they found the fourth one on their own. And that fourth one is now dating my sister.”

“Ahh, got it. You like him?”

“Yeah, Ashton’s a cool guy. He wears a lot of folded up bandanas in his hair, though.”

“Um, I don’t think you’re really allowed to comment on people’s hair accessory choices,” Louis teased, lightly tugging at the edge of Harry’s headscarf.

Harry pretended to be offended. “Excuse me, I’ll have you know that I invented this look.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yes, I am the original. I can make any comments that I want. And I say, Ash wears too many bandanas.”

“Well, by all means, Hair Accessory Police, please keep up the good work.”

The two of them smiled at each other and then burst out laughing.

“I really tried to keep a straight face for that, but I just couldn’t,” Louis confessed.

“Same here. Way too much fun.”

Harry looked over near the stage and said, “Oh, speak of the fucking devils.”

Harry stood up from his chair, and Louis did the same.

“What’s up, boys?” Harry asked two boys approaching their table. He gave a hug to both of them, one of them with bright blue hair and the pinkest lips Louis had ever seen, and the other with black hair and a super round face that looked incredibly soft and squishy.

“Louis, this is Michael and Calum,” Harry introduced. “Guys, this is Louis.”

“How’s it going?” Louis asked, extending his hand to shake both of theirs.

“Good, good,” Michael answered.

“You from around here?” Calum wondered. “Haven’t seen you before.”

“No, I’m not,” Louis responded. “I’m a little south of here. I just came with Harry.”

He looked over at his date then, finding the younger man already smiling at him.

He couldn’t help smiling back.

“Oh, don’t be gross,” Calum sighed. “We already have Gem and Ash for that.”

Louis looked back at them, before apologizing.

“It’s cool,” Michael shrugged.

“Here come the others,” Harry observed.

Louis looked toward the door to find two blonde boys approaching. They looked like they might be related. Louis assumed the one with the folded up blue bandana in his hair was Ashton.

“Luke, Ash, this is Louis. Louis, this is Luke and Ashton.”

Louis shook hands with the boys, as well.

“So how long have you guys been a band?” Louis asked.

“Like, two years?” Calum guessed.

“Well, I only joined them two years ago,” Ashton added. “But the three of them were singing together before that.”

“Yeah, we posted a lot of covers and stuff on YouTube, thinking that maybe something would happen,” Luke said. “And people started paying attention, so we thought we should try to do this for real.”

“It’s clearly working,” Louis told them. “I mean, you’re playing on a stage tonight. Do you play here a lot?”

The four boys shared a look among them.

“You could say that,” Michael said, smile on his face.

Louis couldn’t help but think that he was missing something.

The lights flickered a few times.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Luke observed. “All right, shots all around? Louis, you can join in if you want. Harry, you want the usual?”

“No, I’m fine, actually,” Harry declined.

The four of them stared at him like he said that he liked to read the dictionary for fun.

“Really?” Michael asked, amazed.

“Yeah, I’m good. Seriously.”

“OK, then,” Calum said. “Louis?”

“No thanks. Go ahead. Is that a pre-show ritual?”

“Sort of, yeah. Now that we’re all finally 21. _Luke._ ” Ashton stared pointedly at who Louis assumed was the youngest member of the band.

“Yeah, blame me for having a late birthday,” Luke defended himself against the other three.

They argued about it as they walked off to the bar.

“You don’t have to do that,” Louis said quietly.

Harry furrowed his brow and looked down at him. “Do what?”

“Not drink. I won’t like, have a breakdown here if you do. You’re allowed to have fun.”

Sometimes it annoyed Louis how much the people he was with had to watch their behavior. His past actions shouldn’t be dictating how his friends are when they’re out for the night.

Harry shook his head and slightly pursed his lips. “It’s fine. I’m not much of a drinker anyway. I’ve always been a bit of a lightweight, to be honest.”

“You’re sure?” Louis asked. “Because you can have a drink if you want. I just probably won’t kiss you for a while.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Well then I’m definitely not drinking tonight.”

Louis shot him a small smile and looked up to the stage, smiling wider when Harry placed a light kiss to the top of his head.

“You did that on purpose, though, didn’t you?”

“Did what?”

“Introduced me to them, knowing I didn’t know who they were. To get back at me for when I said to you, ‘Don’t you know who I am?’”

Harry smiled. “Maybe. It’s awkward when you’re in the presence of someone famous without realizing it, isn’t it?”

“A little,” Louis admitted. “They looked at me like I was from another planet when I asked if they played here a lot.”

“Yeah, well the boys are kind of local celebrities around here, that’s why. People love them. And they’ve been trying to get noticed for so long, to get some big break and get signed. They haven’t given up, so I give them so much credit.”

“Well they shouldn’t give up. Some people go way longer in their careers without getting signed. And you never know, they could get discovered sooner than they think…”

“I really hope so,” Harry sighed. “Let’s move over here, we can get a clearer view of the stage when people start standing up.”

Harry took them over to a taller table. There weren’t any stools or chairs next to it to sit on, so they just stood by it.

The boys took the stage then.

“Hey, everybody,” Luke greeted into the microphone. “In case there’s anybody new in the audience tonight-,“ Louis swore all of their eyes flicked over to him, “we’re 5 Seconds of Summer, and this first song is called ‘Out of My Limit.’”

Cheers erupted from the crowd, which had doubled in size since Louis had arrived.

_Guess this is popular._

Louis listened as the first song began. The bass and drums started out, and then the guitars took over. They took turns playing until the first verse started.

 

_Back in high school we used to take it slow_

_Red lipstick on and high heel stilettos_

_Had a job downtown working the servo_

_Had me waiting in line couldn't even let go_

 

Louis looked around, taking in the crowd. There was a solid mix of age groups, ranging from underage teenagers with black wristbands on, to people that were Louis’ age, up to people in their mid to late thirties. And all of them knew the words.

 

_'Cause I never wanna be that guy_

_Who doesn't even get a taste_

_No more having to chase_

_To win that prize_

 

When the chorus was about to start, the younger groups started bouncing up and down and waving their arms in the air.

Louis was impressed. This group clearly had an effect on people, and it was only the first song.

 

_You're just a little bit out of my limit_

_It's been two years now you haven't even seen the best of me_

_And in my mind now I've been over this a thousand times_

_And it's almost over_

_Let's start over_

 

The band played a few more songs, and Louis fell into an almost trance. Twice, Calum and Michael jumped in unison to the beat of the song they were playing, and the crowd went nuts. He knew he liked this band. They would go far, and he didn’t understand how they didn’t have a record deal. 

During the show, he and Harry also gravitated closer together. When the set started, they were standing side by side. Now, Harry was behind Louis, his chest to Louis’ back. He had his arms wrapped around Louis’ middle, and Louis had placed his own arms on top of them.

When Ashton started talking, Louis leaned his head back to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“This next song is a little sappy,” Ashton joked into his microphone. “So if you’re here with someone, hold on to them tight. It’s called 'Beside You.'”

Clearly the crowd knew this one as well. 

Louis watched as Ashton started off on a solo. Calum stood close to his drum set while Michael and Luke remained near their mic stands.

The other three boys were nodding their heads to the beat as they watched Ashton, who was completely focused on what he was doing.

Then, Calum turned toward his mic, walking slowly toward it. Once he got there, he waited one more beat before starting to sing.

 

_Within a minute I was all packed up_

_I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go_

_Sudden words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see_

_"Don't ever leave" she said to me_

 

Louis felt Harry lean his head into him, his cheek pressed against the top of Louis’ hair. He sighed and shut his eyes, letting the music take him away.

 

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

 

As the song continued, he knew he loved it. He could feel himself starting to sway slightly as the chorus started.

 

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you._

 

Louis opened his eyes and listened to the short second verse. As the chorus played again, he turned his head up to look at Harry and was met with a look of pure desire. There was less green than there should be, and Harry’s eyes were flickering between Louis’ eyes and his lips.

When Louis started to tilt his head up, the right corner of Harry’s mouth tugged up, and he started to lean in.

Just as Michael started his guitar solo, their lips met, and Louis was amazed at how well their mouths molded together. Harry’s lips were plump and soft and were moving against Louis’ own in a gentle rhythm.

As the music picked up, Harry tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he leaned even more into Louis, his hand gripping at his hip tighter than it was before. Louis’ entire upper body turned more toward Harry and he moved one hand to cup the back of Harry’s neck, holding them in place.

The solo in the song ended and Luke started singing again, but they kept going, massaging their tongues together until the song finished. At the last note, the two of them pulled apart, but joined lips again in a final soft, chaste kiss.  

It was then that Louis noticed how hard Harry was. He could feel it against his lower back. So he turned around to face Harry and lined up their hips. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, he slowly rubbed up against him, smirking at the way Harry’s breath hitched at the contact.

It wasn't so bad for him, either.

He kissed Harry again and rubbed against him harder and just a little quicker, getting an even better reaction.

“Is there a bathroom around here?” he spoke lowly in Harry’s ear.

The younger boy pulled his head back and nodded. He grabbed Louis’ hand and led him to the back of the bar, past several tables with customers craning their necks and trying to view the stage.

When they walked in, Harry quickly checked the room to make sure it was empty before dragging Louis into the large stall at the end.

The second the door was locked behind them, Louis shoved Harry against the wall. He pulled his face down to meet his, their lips meeting roughly, but just as smoothly as before.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him close and leaning into the kiss, making Louis’ back arch.

When Louis pulled away to catch his breath, Harry moved his face down into the crook of Louis’ neck, his breath even hotter against the already heated skin.

Louis rubbed up against Harry again. And again. And again.

“Can I suck you?” Louis asked. He started mouthing at Harry’s neck and was met with just a groan as a response.

“Sorry, what was that?” He unzipped Harry’s jeans and squeezed his hand down the front, cupping him through his briefs.

When he started to rub him back and forth, Harry forced out a “yes, fuck, please.”

“Little eager, are we?” Louis nipped at Harry’s neck and bit down, sucking the skin into his mouth.

Harry moaned again. “Right now, eager is all you’re gonna get.”

Louis pulled off, giggling. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck, over the light mark that he just left behind.

“Well let’s go, then.”

Louis sunk down to his knees, yanking Harry’s jeans down as he went.

He hooked his index fingers into the top of Harry’s briefs, but before he pulled them down, he placed light kisses on the skin just above them, all over Harry’s stomach.

Harry’s hips pushed forward, and Louis smiled up at him. Then he slid Harry’s underwear down to the floor with his jeans.

He took Harry’s cock into his hand and licked a stripe up the underside of it. His other hand worked on undoing the fly of his own jeans in an attempt to get some of the extra pressure off himself.

He licked up Harry again, this time pressing a kiss to the tip, where precome had started dripping out.

He took his time, moving up and down Harry’s dick, sucking, licking and kissing, and absolutely loving the way Harry’s breathing had gone completely uneven.

When he finally took Harry into his mouth, he was met with the loudest moan yet. He started to bob his head back and forth. Whenever he pulled almost all the way off, he tilted his head to the side and sucked extra hard.

Louis looked up at Harry, eager to see his reaction. He was met with eyes so blown out they were almost black. The green color that Louis had come to look for was nearly unnoticeable.

Without breaking eye contact, Louis slowly sunk back down, tilting his head to the side so that the tip of Harry’s cock pushed out his cheek.

Harry leaned his head back against the bathroom wall, letting out another groan.

Satisfied, Louis pulled off and wrapped his hand around Harry again to jerk him off. He was slick with spit already, so it’s easy to find a smooth rhythm. He moved his face down, sucking the delicate skin of Harry’s balls into his mouth. He let out a moan himself. It had been a while since he’d blown a guy in a bar bathroom, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he missed it.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and held on tight, letting out a higher pitched squeak.

“Shit, I’m almost there,” Harry breathed out from above him, almost as if he was pleading with Louis to make him come.

Louis took Harry back into his mouth and bobbed back and forth quickly, hollowing out his cheeks. Whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Louis covered with his hand. He moved his fist back and forth in sync with his bobs, moaning again, sending vibrations down Harry’s cock.

“Lou,” Harry warned again.

Louis soon felt warm, salty come hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back a little so he wouldn’t choke and just swallowed, sucking Harry dry of every drop he had to give him.

Once Harry was done, Louis just pulled his face away and smiled up.

Louis took a second to appreciate Harry’s appearance: wide eyes, flushed cheeks, a thin layer of sweat along his hairline.

“You’re so beautiful,” he complimented.

Breathless, the younger boy brought Louis up off the floor and shoved his tongue down his throat, wanting to taste himself inside Louis’ mouth.

“Your _mouth_ ,” Harry sighed. “Fuck.”

“I’ll bet that’s what you wanted to do when you shoved your dick in my face,” Louis smirked.

“Well yeah, but I’ll save that for another time, when we’re not in a public bathroom.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“I try.”

“You know, it would be a gentlemanly thing to help me out here.”

Louis quickly darted his eyes down to his crotch.

“Oh, that is a problem, isn’t it?” Harry raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, and it better be one you plan on fucking solving.” Louis pressed his erection into Harry’s hip and smiled.

“Well, gee, when you put it that way…” Harry smirked. He slid one hand down Louis’ side and into his briefs.

He gripped onto Louis’ cock, his thumb sliding over the precome forming at the tip and smearing it down.

He started stroking Louis, slowly. When his fist moved toward the tip, he makes sure to thumb at the slit.

Licking his lips, Louis fell against Harry’s chest as he worked him over, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Harry against the tile wall.

Imagine his surprise when Harry dropped to his knees.

Where Louis was slow, Harry was quick. Where Louis was gentle, Harry was rough.

Harry took Louis into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks immediately, going up and down as his hands held onto Louis’ hips.

Louis let out a loud groan and knew this would be over embarrassingly quickly. He was pretty close already from when he was blowing Harry, and the speed at which the younger man was going was not helping matters.

“Harry,” he grunted. “I’m really close.”

Harry pulled off with a pop. “That’s kind of the idea.”

He winked as he wrapped his lips around Louis’ cock once more, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before sinking back down.

Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Harry blowing him, Harry’s head sliding back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

He weaved his fingers into his curls and pulled. Hard.

Harry let out a moan that rivaled that of when he was on the receiving end and that was it.

Louis gently pushed Harry’s head back as he squirted down his throat.

Harry gave Louis the same treatment he received, and swallowed down every last drop of what Louis is shooting out.

He let go of Harry’s curls and returned his hands to the wall so he didn't collapse. Because he was fucking tired.

The two of them get dressed quietly, but before they leave the stall, Harry pulled Louis into a hug. Louis tilted his head up and they shared a gentle kiss.

“Think they know what we were up to?” Louis asked mischievously.

“Definitely,” Harry confirmed. “There’s no escaping it now.”

When they got back into the main room, they found that the band had ended their set. Customers had returned to their conversations with the people they came with, and the bartenders were busy behind the counter, serving out drinks.

Harry led Louis up toward the stage to find the guys.

“You guys did great,” Harry complimented when they found them by the stage, starting to pack up.

“Surprised you even noticed us playing up there,” Ashton started teasing.

“Yeah, I’m shocked more people weren’t watching the show you guys were putting on in the back,” Calum added.

Louis pressed his lips together, slightly blushing. He was a little embarrassed at the fact that he forgot he and Harry were in public and they were hardcore making out for everyone to see.

He just hoped Harry was right when he said no one would recognize him. If anyone had taken a picture of that, it would be on any and all gossip websites within the hour.

Harry, however, looked completely at ease, grinning at his friends as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him close.

The boys didn’t seem to take it too seriously, though, and let the subject drop.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Luke asked Louis.

“I did. You guys sound great together and you have such great chemistry on stage. You really used the whole space. I love how active you are. You ran around with so much energy and it didn’t detract from your vocals at all. And Ashton, your drumming was on point for every song. You guys have a lot of potential. You could really go far with help from the right people.”

All of the guys were looking at Louis with strange looks in their eyes.

“Dude, are you like, some kind of concert reviewer or something?” Ashton wondered.

“Better,” Louis told them. “Have you ever heard of First Play Records?”

“Of course,” Luke answered. “Wait, are you like, a talent scout or something?”

“Unofficially,” Louis confirmed. “I basically help my future stepdad out. I’ve always been really good at finding new bands. I haven’t found anyone lately, though, so he’s been putting the pressure on, but I think you guys could be it.”

“Are you serious right now?” Calum asked, holding a hand out. “Because, if you’re just joking, it’s really not funny.”

“Why would I be joking about this? You guys are talented. Like, really talented. I’m surprised you’re not signed already, to be honest. Do you have a demo or anything?”

Harry wanted to laugh at how fast the four of them scrambled on stage to get to a black bookbag sitting next to Ashton’s drums. They battled it out, but Luke came out on top.

“Here you go.” He handed the CD over to Louis. It was black in a sheer blue case.

Louis looked at it, reading the track list taped to the inside.

The boys waited as he read, holding their breath in anticipation with what Louis would say.

“Cool.” Louis pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, and from it, slipped out a business card.

“Call me next Monday, that should be enough time to form an opinion,” Louis told them, giving the card to Luke. “Dan Deakin? You know him?”

The four boys nodded.

“Well, as of September, he’ll be my stepdad. When you call, I’ll set you up with a meeting with him. And obviously, I can’t make you any promises, but I can at least get you guys in. The rest is up to you.”

“Absolutely,” they agreed.

“We won’t let you down,” Michael assured.

“I don’t think you will. And if you could keep this meeting between us, I would appreciate it. I’m sort of a secret talent scout.”

The four of them agreed.

Louis looked at Harry for the first time since revealing his secret.

“What?”

“I just, I- I didn’t know that you worked for First Play Records, that’s all. I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s a secret,” Louis smiled as if that was obvious. “Can you imagine how many more fans would harass me if they knew I also help Dan find new bands to sign? I mean, I wasn’t expecting to see a band when I got here tonight, so I just didn’t tell you. What, did you think I didn’t have a job or something?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed.

_Well yeah, kind of._

“I just, thought it hadn’t come up in conversation yet.”

Louis grinned and looked back at the band.

“If you gentlemen will excuse us, Harry and I are gonna go play pool. A table just opened up.”

“At least let us buy you a drink first, man,” Calum offered.

“No!” Louis and Harry answered in unison.

“I mean,” Louis said, glancing at Harry, “No thanks, I don’t really drink on the job. You know how it is.”

The four of them nodded.

“Definitely,” Michael said.

“Thank you again,” Ashton stated, still in disbelief, “for everything. This is amazing.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have to meet with Dan. I’m just getting you in the door.”

“Right.”

Louis shook each of their hands and told them to have a good night before taking Harry’s hand and leading him over to the pool tables.

“If I didn’t already blow you in the bathroom,” Harry whispered into his ear, “I would absolutely do it now.”

Louis shrugged, as if Harry’s words didn’t affect him at all.

“The night is still young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?  
> Next chapter might be up Tuesday? Not sure. It's almost finished, though!


	7. The Lose-Lose Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the drama begin...

The next morning, Louis woke up to hear Fifth Harmony blaring from the guest room.

He tried to stuff another pillow over his head, but it was no use. The girly pop tunes still squeezed through.

It’s not that he didn't like the music. He clearly loved it; he was responsible for getting them signed, after all.

But he didn't want to hear it at… 8:30 in the morning? Why were his sisters awake so early?

He and Harry had stayed at the bar until it closed at 2 a.m. Louis offered to drop Harry off somewhere, and the younger man actually said he was crashing at his mom and stepdad’s apartment, since it was much closer.

So Preston drove over to 92nd Street, and when they arrived, they spent a considerable amount of time saying goodbye. AKA, making out in the back seat while Preston talked to the night doorman of the building.

He would have to remember to give that man a bigger holiday bonus than he usually did.

Louis rolled out of bed and out of his room. He turned left, walked straight back to the second bedroom and knocked quickly.

“Come in!”

He walked in to find Lottie and Fizzy sitting on the queen-sized bed, scrolling through something on Louis’ computer and reading magazines.

Lottie turned down the music and shot her brother a smile.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, squeezing in next to them.

“I just Googled you,” Lottie answered nonchalantly. “Seeing if you were spotted last night.”

“And?”

“Nothing so far."

“Good. I don’t think I will be, either. Harry said it was a pretty low-key area.”

“What did you do, anyway?”

“Went to the bar. Saw this band play. Played pool for a little while. Hung out with his friends. It was a good night.”

“What band?” Fizzy wondered, looking up from what she was reading.

“5 Seconds of Summer.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of them,” she replied. “I’ve seen them on YouTube a couple times. They’re pretty good.”

“Glad you think so,” Louis told her. “I told them I would set up a meeting with Dan for them. They were awesome last night.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” Fizzy agreed.

“Well there’s nothing about you on Tumblr, so you’re officially golden,” Lottie stated, closing the computer. “Can we get food now? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, we were sort of waiting for you to get up,” Fizzy pouted.

“Is that why you blasted 5H at me?”

The two of them nodded.

“All right, get dressed,” Louis sighed, getting off the bed. “We’ll go to the café down the street.”

“Yes! I told you it would work,” Fizzy whispered to Lottie.

Although, Fizzy’s whispers were barely below average volume, so Louis heard her as he walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, the three Tomlinsons were ready and left the apartment, Louis locking the door behind them.

They went downstairs and out into the street, turning left toward Lexington Avenue.

The siblings made the trip in relative silence, only getting stopped three times on the two-block journey to the café. And all of the fans were pleasant, promising not to say anything about their location until tonight.

When they arrived at Third Avenue Café, Louis was happy to see that it wasn't crowded.

"Hey, Hope," he greeted the familiar, middle-aged hostess when they walked in.

“Hi, Louis. Hey, girls. Just the three of you today?” she asked. 

They nodded and were taken to a booth by the window.

Louis slid in on one side while his sisters sat opposite him.

“Amy will be right with you,” Hope said.

“Thank you,” Louis smiled up at her.

He didn’t know why he was even bothering to look at the menu. He always ordered the same thing when he went there.

He looked out the window and saw the city just starting to come alive. Their walk there was quick due to the streets being nearly empty. But now people were coming out of their homes, on their way to the park or to work for those who worked weekends.

It was getting colder, so adults were passing by the café without a second glance, their hoods up, walking quickly to get to their destination.

The transition from fall to winter was Louis’ favorite part of the year, mostly for that reason.

“Hey, guys; long time, no see.”

Louis looked to see Amy at their table. Ever since Louis had found this place after he moved out of his mom’s apartment, he’d always had Amy as a waitress.

She was like Harry, now that he thought of it: unimpressed by their fame and not expecting anything from them.

It was nice.

“I know, we haven’t been around lately. Just, life, you know?” Louis said.

“I know, I know. I heard your show started filming again?”

“It did, yeah. Last week. And, it’s been busy so far.”

“Tell her what you did last night, Lou,” Fizzy pestered.

“Yeah, tell her,” Lottie joined in. “Wait, what’s that?”

She leaped across the table and pulled down the collar of Louis’ hoodie, showing a deep red love bite on the side of his neck.

“How did we not notice that this morning? Look!”

She turned Louis’ head to show Amy and Fizzy, who gasped in surprise.

“Louis!” Fizzy scolded.

“Well, now I know what you did last night,” Amy laughed.

“Let go of me,” Louis laughed. He adjusted his sweatshirt. “And it’s not what you think. We didn’t do _that._ It was a first date.”

“What’s his name?” Amy wondered.

“Harry,” Louis smiled. “And he’s a waiter, too. At DiSutro’s.”

“Ahh, a waiter. Clearly those are the best people.”

“I agree. He’s pretty great, too. Doesn’t actually care about the whole reality show thing.”

“Well good for you. You deserve a good guy, after the last one who shall not be named.”

Louis nodded in agreement. Matt definitely didn’t need to be brought up.

“All right, well let me get you guys drinks. Let me guess. Lottie, you want coffee with cream and sugar, Louis, you want a tea with no sugar and a little bit of milk, and Fizzy, you want a large orange juice. Am I right?”

The three of them all nodded.

“That’s why no one else can be our waitress here, Amy,” Louis complimented.

“I do what I can,” she told them. “I’ll be right back with that, you guys.”

\---

On Wednesday afternoon, Louis and Harry met at Twisted again for lunch.

“So what time are you guys coming on Friday?”

Harry had just remembered that the whole cast, now including Perrie, was supposed to be filming at the restaurant in two days.

“I think 3?” Louis guessed. “But by the time we get our mics on and have people sign waivers and get hair and makeup done, we won’t actually start shooting til like, 4.”

“Hair and makeup?” Harry smirked, taking a sip of his soda.

“Yeah, you didn’t notice the short, skinny girl with platinum blonde hair when the show filmed at the restaurant last week?”

“Can’t say that I did, unfortunately. She sounds cool, though.”

“She puts up with all of us; she needs to be cool,” Louis replied. He finished his cheeseburger and wiped his hands on his napkin.

“I’m gonna be really busy the next couple weeks, though, just a heads up.”

“Busy with what?”

“Well, starting tomorrow, I film every day for the next week. On Friday, my siblings and I – well, the Tomlinson ones – are flying to Chicago to see our dad.”

“Chicago?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, he moved out there after he and my mom got divorced. We’re seeing him for an early Thanksgiving. We’ll be out there until Wednesday, so we can be with our mom on actual Thanksgiving.”

“Why’d he move to Chicago?”

“Just needed a change, I guess,” Louis shrugged. “The divorce hit him hard – well, it obviously hit us all hard – and he’d been living here for almost thirty years. There was a job opening out there and he took it. Can’t blame him for it.”

“That must suck, though, not being able to see your dad,” Harry said, looking down at the table.

“It’s OK. We try not to go too long without flying out to see each other, though. He was out here in the beginning of October.”

Harry just nodded.

“Anyway, after I get back, on that Sunday, we’re flying out to Vegas for a couple of days.”

“Who’s ‘we’?”

“Me, Zayn, Liam, Sophia and El. It’s for the show. We’re doing a live broadcast of the season finale. It’s about us when we went to Vegas for real a couple months ago. Ben thought it would be a good idea to ‘return to the scene of the crime,’ so to speak. Oh, and Perrie’s going, too. She’ll be introduced to the viewers for next season.”

“Perrie actually got off of work to go to Vegas? Seriously?”

Just then, their waitress came up and asked if they needed anything else.

“Just the check, please?” Louis requested with a kind smile.

“Umm, yeah, I think she’s only staying Sunday night and coming back Monday, though,” Louis answered Harry’s question. “Ben pulled some strings, but couldn’t get her off more than that.”

“Wow, sounds like fun,” Harry commented.

_Lucky bastards._

Louis looked up at Harry, sensing his tone. “Shit, that was so rude, wasn’t it? Do you want to come?”

“To Vegas?”

Louis nodded easily, as if Harry had just asked him if he liked dogs.

“Ben could probably arrange for you to get a couple days off, too. Maybe switch your schedule around or something.”

“You’re serious?” Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, of course I am.”

The waitress brought over the check then, and Louis immediately drew a black credit card out of his wallet and handed it over without even checking to see how much was owed.

Harry stared in awe as the waitress walked away. He longed to be able to do that one day.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

Louis winked at him and grinned before asking, “So what do you say? Should I ask Ben?”

“I mean, if- If it’s not too much trouble? Yeah, I’d love to go.”

“Cool, I’ll talk to him Friday. He’ll probably be at the restaurant.”

“Is he the guy with all the facial hair? As tall as I am?”

“That’s him,” Louis confirmed.

The waitress brought back Louis’ card and receipts. He signed the top one, and Harry watched as he left a forty-dollar tip, which was exactly one hundred percent of their bill.

Harry just wanted to kiss the life out of him.

“You know what I want to do?” Louis asked, breaking Harry out of his gaze.

“What?”

“Get ice cream. Do you want ice cream?”

“It’s like, 40 degrees outside!”

“We’ll eat the ice cream inside, relax.”

Harry smiled. “You’re nuts.”

“Little bit,” Louis shrugged.

Before Harry could agree to the plan, Louis’ phone started ringing.

He slid it out of his pocket and immediately silenced it.

“It’s Ben, speak of the devil. I’ll talk to him later; it’s my day off. Anyway, ice cream?”

“Fine, OK. There’s a Baskin Robbins two blocks from here, between 103rd and 104th.”

“Perfect,” Louis smiled.

His phone started ringing again.

“No,” he sighed, silencing it once more.

“Should you get that?”

“Probably. It’s never a good sign if Ben calls you on your day off. Which gives me even less motivation to answer it.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at the older man.

“It’ll be fine,” Louis waved it off. “Come on, let’s go.”

They stood up and started to put on their coats when Louis’ phone rang for a third time.

Louis groaned and dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

“It’s all right,” Harry assured. “Get it. I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick.”

He smiled before walking away.

Louis took a deep breath before answering.

“Hey, Ben, is this important? I’m sort of on a date right now.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Ben snapped.

“What’s wrong?” Louis wondered, taken aback. Usually Ben was friendlier to him than that, no matter how annoying Louis was being.

“You need to get down to my office. Now. We need to talk. Oh, and just so you’re not surprised, PR is here, too. Get a cab, call a car, I don’t care, just get here.”

He hung up.

Louis pulled his head away from the phone and stared at it.

“Now what did I do?” he thought out loud.

A moment later, Harry walked back over to the table.

“So… What’s going on?”

Louis turned to him with an apology all over his face.

“You have to go?” Harry assumed.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I would totally blow it off if Ben sounded any less angry, but he’s pissed at me for something.”

“What did you do?”

“I’m not sure, actually. Which means I should really get there ASAP. We’re totally rain checking that ice cream, though, I swear.”

“It’s OK, really," Harry assured him. "I understand.”

“I feel like an asshole.”

“You’re not. Shit happens, it’s OK. I promise.”

“All right,” Louis sighed. “I’ll talk to you later?”

Harry nodded and gave Louis a reassuring smile.

The older man returned the smile and walked away.

“Oh, wait,” he said. He rushed back to Harry and, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, pressed their lips together in a sweet goodbye kiss.

“Bye,” Louis breathed out when they break apart.

“Bye.”

Louis left the bar for real this time, and within seconds, hailed down a cab to take him to Ben’s office in the TRN studio building.

Harry let out a breath as he watched him go. Maybe he would pick up ice cream on the way home.

\---

“All right, Ben, what’s the big deal?”

Louis walked right into the office without bothering to knock, knowing Ben was expecting him. He nodded to Jade, the PR girl sitting in the chair in front of Ben’s desk, and flopped down in the empty seat next to her.

“This is the big deal,” Ben answered, turning his iMac screen around so Louis can see it.

There, on a gossip website, was a picture of Louis sitting in a booth with his sisters and Lottie pulling down his hoodie to reveal the hickey on his neck.

Louis clapped a hand over his mouth. “Fuck,” he muttered from behind his fingers.

“’Fuck’ is right,” Ben agreed. He turned the screen back to face him and began to read.

_“Guess Louis Tomlinson really is getting back into the swing of things! The reality star was spotted over the weekend in a café near his Upper East Side apartment with two of his sisters and was sporting a suspicious red mark on his neck._

_Of course, it hasn’t been confirmed what that mark is, but we’re all adults here. Looks like our lovable Louis has moved on from longtime boyfriend Matt Pedrickson, who he broke up with four months ago._

_Most people would want to hide a hickey like that, but judging from the grin on Louis’ face and the way he’s displaying his neck, our boy is anything but ashamed._

_Now the only question remains: Who put the mark there? Who is the lucky guy? And is it serious? Because if it’s not, we know a few guys here who would love to take his place.”_

“Care to explain?” Ben asked, folding his hands on top of his desk.

“I went out with my sisters to breakfast on Sunday, and Lottie was just goofing around. Someone must have snapped it really quickly, because my neck wasn’t out for that long. I didn’t see anyone with a camera.”

“From the grainy quality, it looks like it was taken on a cell phone, so you probably wouldn’t have noticed right away. Dare I ask who it was from?”

“Harry,” he shyly admitted.

“The guy who doesn’t want any attention? Perfect.”

Louis stared down at his lap, unsure of what to say next.

“It’s not that bad,” Jade started. “Yet.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, giving her a glance.

“Right now, we don’t have to comment on it. So you hooked up with someone. Who cares? People will wonder who it was, but once nothing comes of it, it’ll die out. Whatever. The real problem comes if you let this happen again.”

Louis looked at Ben, who gave him a stern look right back.

“Why? What happens then?”

“You have to make a choice about how to handle it, Louis,” Ben began. “And based on what Jade told me already, it’ll be kind of a lose-lose situation no matter how you approach it.”

“What choice?”

“If you get caught again, with a hickey on your neck, or anything like that, you’ll have to decide if you want to ignore it, like we are with this one or make a statement about the fact that you’re dating someone.”

“Why is it a lose-lose situation, though?”

“Well, if you ignore it, the fans will start wondering who put the marks there, not once but twice. They’ll either think that you’re hooking up with random people, or they’ll think that you are dating again. And once they find out there’s a potential someone in your life, you know they’ll try to figure out who it is. Rumors will start about his identity, and you probably won’t be able to be seen with any man, Harry included, for an extended period of time before the fans link you to him, and that’s the kind of attention that we can’t control.”

“And if I tell everybody that I’m dating again?”

“Then you’re basically condemning Harry to the fate that he doesn’t want: being in the public eye. You know your fans. Once you say that you’re dating someone, they will want to know all about him. Even if you tell them that he wants privacy, they’ll still track him down.”

“One more thing to consider,” Jade cut in, “is if you’re ever seen with this Harry guy in public in what could be perceived as a romantic situation. Because if you are, it won’t matter which choice you make. Your fans aren’t stupid, they’ll put two and two together and realize that you’re dating Harry.”

“Which would make it even worse for him,” Louis concluded with a sigh.

“Pretty much,” Jade said. “So don’t get caught with any more hickeys or anything else, and you won’t have to make the choice. The two of you can carry on your with your relationship as you’ve been doing.”

“You’ve been doing a good job of it so far, so keep it up,” Ben shrugged.

“So, what do I do if we’re out together and there’s fans around?”

“That’s up to the two of you,” Jade answered. “But if Harry really doesn’t want any attention, then you can’t do anything that could be viewed as romantic or anything close to it. Of course, no holding hands, no leaning in toward each other to talk quietly, no kissing, no leaving a room together.”

“Harry’s just another friend, like Zayn or Liam,” Ben continued.

“Although, if he’s seen around too much, fans will assume he’s important for some reason. Maybe he’s going to be on the show or is dating someone of the cast. The more he’s seen and photographed, then the more information could come out about him.”

“So basically, I need to make sure Harry and I aren’t seen together in public anywhere, ever,” Louis stated, annoyed.

“You can, just not too much, and not in a romantic way,” Jade reasoned.

“But as long as he doesn’t want to be filmed, then yes, this is how it has to be,” Ben stated. “If he wants to change his mind and be on camera, then great. That will make this a whole lot easier.”

“So… Would this be a good time to tell you that I invited him to Vegas with us?”

“Really, Louis?” Ben let out a huge sigh. “You can’t make this easy, can you?”

“I’m sorry!” he apologized. “It was literally two minutes before you called me!”

“Which time?” Ben questioned icily.

Louis bit his lower lip, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

“And you’re sure he doesn’t want to be a part of the show? Because he might be famous whether he wants to be or not.”

“I haven’t talked to him about it since I first asked him, but I don’t think his mind has changed.”

Ben turned to Jade then, silently asking for her opinion.

“Like I said before, do not be seen together in any kind of romantic way.”

Louis nodded.

“The problem here is that anyone who has been in the restaurant while you were filming may have noticed Harry already," Ben said. "If they see him on camera at the live broadcast, or in any pictures from it, they may assume he’s there for someone.”

“Someone meaning me?” Louis asked.

“Not necessarily,” Jade responded, tilting her head to the side.

“What does that mean?” Ben asked.

“It means that they could assume that Harry is with Perrie. Is she single?”

“Yes,” Ben answered.

“I’m not lying,” Louis shook his head. “I don’t want to lie to the fans. I never have before, and I don’t want to start now.”

“It won’t be a lie,” Jade reasoned. “Just… an avoidance. No one will confirm or deny that Harry and Perrie are in a relationship, so that if the two of you ever do go public, it won’t reflect badly on us.”

“So if people notice that Harry not only works in the restaurant and is also at the finale party,” Ben started processing, “they might assume that the two of them met at work, are dating and Harry came to support Perrie on her start as a reality star.”

“Exactly,” Jade said. “Just make sure Harry and Perrie are seen together more than Harry and Louis are.”

“It could work, Louis.”

“I guess so.”

It _was_ a solid plan. At least Louis wouldn’t have to lie. And hopefully, Harry wouldn’t get noticed and dragged into the spotlight. But if he was, people wouldn’t dig as much into it as they would if they thought he was dating Louis.

“As always, the ball’s in your court, Louis,” Ben told him. “Just let me know what you want to do.”

“We’ll ignore it for now,” Louis said without hesitation. “And I won’t be caught with any more marks on me, and I won’t be seen out with Harry, either.”

Ben looked deep in thought. “As long as that’s what you want.”

Louis nodded.

“If you guys have any more questions, let me know,” Jade said, standing up. Louis and Ben followed. “But, I think we have a handle on the situation as of now.”

They all shook hands and Jade left the room.

“I’m sorry,” Louis sighed.

“Don’t be,” Ben shook his head. “This guy’s worth it, though, right?”

“I think so,” Louis said quietly.

“Good.”

Louis got up to leave the room, too, but Ben stopped him.

“Lou,” he said. “You know I’m always on your side, right?”

Louis knew. He had known Ben for a long time now, ever since he started as an assistant on _Talking Tomlinson._ He was promoted to a producer during the fourth season, and was handpicked by Louis to be an executive producer for _Branching Out._

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to call the hotel in Vegas.”

Louis furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“I need to book another room. I’m assuming you don’t want to room with Zayn anymore, since Harry’s going?”

“Probably not,” Louis grinned. “By the way, can you call his boss and get him out of work for a few days? The same days as Perrie?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Sure, what’s one more thing?”

“Thanks, Ben, love you, too!” Louis called out, walking swiftly from the room.

\---

“Harry, let’s go!”

It was Thursday afternoon, and Niall was ready to watch more of _Branching Out._ They watched most of the season last week, and only had four more episodes to watch until they were caught up.

“You can’t seriously be rushing me,” Harry complained, walking into the living room. He’d just gotten out of the shower, his curls still wet.

“So what if I am? I’m not too proud to admit that this is good shit right here.”

“I guess.”

“You guess? You’re the one who got all emotional when Louis went to his mom’s apartment and the baby twins started crawling.”

“It was cute,” Harry said.

“Or when Liam and Sophia tried to set up their friends and it went horribly.”

“That was funny!” Harry laughed. “I could literally feel the awkward coming through the screen.”

“And how about when El’s boyfriend worked so hard to cook her dinner for their two-year anniversary?”

“That was really sweet! I just felt so bad because he clearly had no idea what he was doing. I just wanted to go there, give him a hug and cook the meal for them myself.”

“And you thought it was so cool when Louis and Zayn realized that they’d been friends for almost twenty years.”

“It _is_ cool! Who has friends for that long anymore? I haven’t even been friends with Gemma for twenty years, and she’s my sister.”

“You two are like, best friends now.”

“Yeah, but those first couple of years were rough. She once told me that she wanted to push me down a flight of stairs when I was like, three.”

“Why didn’t she?”

“We lived on the first floor, and we weren’t allowed to go to different floors of our building without one of our parents.”

“Saved your ass,” Niall said.

“Tell me about it.”

“Anyway, can we watch this episode now?”

“All right, let’s go."

Harry pulled up the streaming website they'd been using to watch the other episodes.

He clicked on the next one they had to watch and waited for it to load.

Once it started, it showed Eleanor and Sophia lying by a pool.

_“I wish we could go to Vegas right now,” Eleanor sighed, getting comfortable in her lounge chair._

_“We’ve been planning this for so long,” Sophia said. “Like, I feel like we should just be allowed to fast forward to the day we leave.”_

_“We’re all going to Las Vegas in a few weeks,” Sophia told the camera. “And considering I’ve never been anywhere west of Washington D.C., I’m extra excited to go.”_

_“I’m so ready,” Eleanor said, coming on screen. “It’s our last hurrah for the summer. Soph and I will start school after we get back, and we won’t be able to hang out with the boys as much as we want to, so we need to make the most of it.”_

_“Literally, though, coming back from vacation is going to kill me on the first day of class,” Eleanor laughed as she sprayed sunscreen on her legs. “Like, our flight comes in Sunday afternoon, and then our first class is the next day.”_

_“It’s not so bad,” Sophia shrugged. “My first class isn’t until 1.”_

_“You have class at 1 in the afternoon? Bitch.”_

_“Why? When’s your first class?”_

_“9 a.m.”_

_“Why do you have class at 9 in the freaking morning? That’s insane. We’re seniors.”_

_“I need the class to graduate, and it’s only offered in the fall,” Eleanor whined. “And there’s only one section of it.”_

_“That sucks,” Sophia grinned. Clearly, she didn’t feel that badly for her friend._

_“Whatever. I’ll feel better about it if I have a ring on my finger.”_

_Sophia shot up in her seat. “Excuse me?”_

_Eleanor smiled slyly up at her friend and adjusted her sunglasses on her face._

_“Hang on, are you guys talking about marriage?” Sophia asked Eleanor._

_“We have before, and I don’t know if it’s going to happen on this trip, but you never know. It could.”_

_“Nate and I have been dating for two years now,” Eleanor said to the cameras. “And, all I’m saying is, I’ve always thought it would be cool to get proposed to on like, a trip somewhere. Like, a new place where neither of us has ever been before. Vegas could totally be that place.”_

_“Do I like Nate?” Louis spoke to the camera. “I do. Absolutely. However, I’m sorry to say, I don’t think anyone will ever live up to El’s first boyfriend. That guy was a class act. Perfect in every way.”_

_“It would be amazing if El and Nate got engaged when we went to Vegas," Sophia said. "They’re great together.”_

_“In case you were confused,” Louis explained to the cameras, “I was talking about me.”_

_He grinned at the camera, his eyes crinkling at the corners, before he started laughing, clearly enjoying his own joke._

_“Louis_ would _say that,” Eleanor rolled her eyes before giving a smile herself._

_“I do hope that something happens between El and Nate on this trip, but honestly, I’m more excited for me and Liam,” Sophia said to the cameras._

_“Our one-year anniversary is actually the first week of school, so I’m not sure we’ll have time to do anything really exciting,” Liam explained, coming on screen. “So, we’re going to celebrate our anniversary early, while we’re in Vegas.”_

_“I’m also excited because I just turned 21, so I’m actually able to do whatever I want to,” Sophia said. “If this trip had been a month earlier, I literally just would’ve gone and sat by the pool every day. And while that would be awesome, I’m glad I’ll be allowed to go in the casinos and clubs with everybody.”_

_“I’m going to Vegas because…” Zayn looked up toward the ceiling, “I want to? Is that a good enough answer?”_

_He laughed. “Also, I’m not planning anything romantic, no matter what Louis might say.”_

_“Zayn is definitely going to put the moves on me in Vegas,” Louis joked. “I mean, we’re the two single people going, and you know what they say… What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”_

_He pauses and looks around for a moment. “Unless you’re on a TV show. Obviously.”_

\---

Harry really hated Niall.

OK, that wasn’t totally true. But he did hate how Niall made him late. All. The. Time.

The two of them were currently running toward DiSutro’s, having just gotten off the subway.

Because of Niall’s extra long shower, they caught the train that would get them to work ten minutes late instead of twenty minutes early.

They were almost there, all they had to do was turn the corner and-

Harry crashed into someone and toppled over, hearing Niall’s ‘Oof!’ from somewhere next to him.

“Shit,” Harry swore quietly.

“What the fuck!” Niall swore a little louder. Like, a lot louder.

“Shh!” they heard from above them. Harry looked up to see a bunch of teenage girls glaring down at them.

“We’re trying to hear what they’re saying,” one preppy blonde scolded them.

“Hear who?” Niall grunted, pushing himself off the sidewalk.

“Louis, duh!” she said as if it were obvious. “And of course, Zayn, El, Sophia and Liam. They’re all inside right now.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he was on the ground because he barreled into some of Louis’ fans. Why wouldn’t that be happening right now?

Niall extended a hand and helped him up, and he examined his surroundings.

At least a hundred people - fans, paparazzi and curious passersby - were crowded around the front windows to the restaurant. And even more were across the street, standing on lampposts, benches and even each others’ backs trying to peer in over the crowd.

Harry looked toward the front entrance, but it didn’t look promising. The mass of people were pressed in together so tight that it would take a miracle to be able to squeeze through.

Harry sighed and took out his phone. He called the restaurant and was relieved that his boss didn’t answer.

“You owe me one, Styles,” Jesy muttered into the phone.

She must have checked Caller ID.

“Love you forever,” he whispered.

She ended the call, and Harry and Niall slowly made their way toward the alley where the side entrance was. They didn’t want to alert anyone to the door, just in case Louis or anyone else wanted to use it later.

Harry peeked down the alley and saw the door now slightly propped open.

They quickly walked toward it, relieved when Jesy held the door open wider for them to run through.

Inside, Louis was listening to the conversation between his friends.

They had just started discussing their plans for Louis and Zayn’s birthdays, which would be celebrated together, as usual.

Their birthdays were so close together that the best friends didn’t see a point in celebrating separately. In fact, they hadn’t had separate parties since high school. They weren’t about to start now.

“So Louis, we’re still good to have the party in your apartment?” Eleanor asked from her seat next to him.

He nodded, and tried not to look right into the camera that was nearest him.

“Definitely, I mean, the nearest neighbor will be three floors below me, and if they have any noise complaints from there, well… I guess we’re throwing one hell of a party.”

He and his friends started laughing.

Louis lived on the top floor of his building. The floor below him was occupied by some business tycoon who was never there. Louis figured it was some guy who needed a place to crash whenever he was in the city. Or, it was where he took any women he was having affairs with.

Whatever. The point was, Louis didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone below him, because the floor below the tycoon was Zayn’s floor. And obviously, Zayn would be at the party, too, so he really didn’t have to worry about that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jesy the hostess walking over to the side door that Harry always used. She slowly propped it open and peered outside.

Louis had the best view of the door and watched her actions, ignoring the people he was sitting with.

Suddenly, she pushed the door open wider and in ran Harry and Niall, tripping over themselves.

He felt his face break into a large grin as the two of them peeled bookbags off their backs and struggled to unzip their coats, while running toward the back of the restaurant. Louis assumed they had to change, since both of them were in non-uniform outfits.

But his smile was short-lived. Once he made eye contact with Ben, who was beside the camera closest to Louis, he felt his face slowly fall.

Right. He was not dating Harry. He was just another friend, like Liam and Zayn. He didn’t want anyone knowing who Harry was.

He returned to the conversation, which was now focused on what kind of food they wanted to have.

And if his eyes followed Harry’s every move once he emerged from the back, now dressed in his uniform, then no one had to know.

A half hour passed, and they were still filming.

Harry shook his head. It was after five o’clock. They had been here for two hours already, and he wished they would wrap up whatever they were talking about.

He wouldn’t mind if he was at least allowed to talk to Louis, but after their two hour conversation on the phone Wednesday night about why they shouldn’t be together too much in public, it should just be considered cruel and unusual punishment.

For God’s sake, Louis was twenty feet away from him, and they were acting like they didn’t know who the other was.

At least, they were in a way that no one else would pick up on if they weren’t looking for it.

Every so often, they would look over at each other and exchange brief glances or small smiles.

Harry even got bold and winked at Louis when he hoped no one else was looking.

Now, he was leaning against the bar, watching them as they continued to talk. They had already paid their bill; at least, the producer did, so now they were just hanging around.

“Eleanor and her boyfriend broke up.”

“What?”

He turned to see Niall now wiping glasses and standing behind the bar near him.

“Look at how they’re sitting. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that’s a triple date.”

Harry examined the group closely. Niall did have a point.

Liam and Sophia were the only actual couple at the table, but Zayn and Perrie looked like they were definitely enjoying sitting next to each other. They were talking to each other about something, and the way Zayn was leaning in toward Perrie gave it away that he had more interest in her than just being friends.

Leaning back in his own chair, Louis had his arm casually resting on the back of Eleanor’s seat. His hand was lightly resting against her arm, and she didn’t seem to mind. Or even notice.

Harry supposed it was just a way for him to get comfortable, but if he didn’t know any better, he would think Louis was “marking his territory” over his ex-girlfriend.

“But you do know better,” was all Harry could come up with.

“She wouldn’t be sitting like that if she had a boyfriend,” Niall speculated. “I think that they broke up, but nobody’s said anything because it’s gonna be on the show.”

“You think?”

“I’ll even put money on it.”

That surprised Harry. Niall only made bets he was sure of winning.

“What’s the bet?”

“Fifty bucks says that Eleanor and Nate break up by the season finale.”

After thinking about it for a minute, Harry nodded his head. “Deal.”

Before he walked away to check on the tables that he actually had, since the crowds outside were still making it difficult for customers to come in, Harry had a realization.

“Niall, we’ve become those people.”

“What people?”

“The people who analyze what we see on reality shows, and overanalyze it as if it actually effects us in some way.”

“Shit, we have, haven’t we?” Niall asked after thinking it over. “Hmm…”

“I know. I never thought I would see the day.”

“Well, if it gets me fifty bucks richer, then so be it.”

Niall walked away from Harry with a smile on his face, and Harry was left to wonder how this had become his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Wednesday night!


	8. The Root of the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghh, I'm sorry it took forever for me to post this! To make up for it, I made it super long! It's the longest chapter I've ever written - 8,100 words.  
> You're gonna get some of Louis' past, and why he started drinking in the first place. 
> 
> **Just a warning! It might make you a little sad, possibly tear up. It does to me, anyway.**
> 
> And you'll get a little insight into Sophia and Liam's relationship. And 5SOS are gonna be famous! Oh, and, Harry has some angst! Obviously, I'm not telling you what it is yet, though. What fun would that be?  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Harry invited his sister over on Wednesday afternoon because he missed her. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and wanted to spend time with her, not get grilled on his personal life.

He should have known better.

He answered the door and was immediately greeted with the sight of Gemma on her cell phone.

 _“Guess Louis Tomlinson really is getting back into the swing of things!”_ she read as she shouldered past Harry into the apartment.

_“The reality star was spotted over the weekend in a café near his Upper East Side apartment with two of his sisters and was sporting a suspicious red mark on his neck.”_

Harry hung his head before shutting the door. “Good to see you, too, Gem.”

 _“Who put the mark there?”_ she continued, ignoring her brother completely. _“Who is the lucky guy? And is it serious? Because if it’s not, we know a few guys here who would love to take his place.”_

She looked up from her phone and grinned. “Harry Styles, I can’t believe you. What did I tell you about hooking up with guys?”

“Don’t let mom catch me?”

“Well, obviously,” Gemma scoffed. “Lucky for you, she won’t. Mom doesn’t go on gossip websites because she doesn’t know her son is hooking up with a reality star.”

“Shh!”

“What? Are you afraid of someone hearing that you’re screwing Louis Tomlinson?!”

Harry clapped a hand over his sister’s mouth to keep her from screaming anything else.

“Will you shut up? You’ll wake up Niall.”

“It’s like, one in the afternoon.”

“Yeah…” Harry said. “You’ll wake up Niall. Besides, no one can know about me and Louis.”

“Why? You hooked up with a reality star! That’s awesome! I mean, I wish I had found out from you instead of from Ashton, who told me that you brought Louis to the 5SOS show two weeks ago and now Ash and the guys are meeting with him and Dan Deakin on Friday and could get a record deal?”

“They’re meeting on Friday?”

“Yeah, Lover Boy didn’t tell you? They called Louis on Monday and set up a time to go over there.”

“What time?”

“Um, early, I think nine?”

“Oh, OK,” Harry said, relieved.

“Why?”

“Well, I’m supposed to go over to his apartment on Friday. I’m cooking him lunch before I go to work and he goes to visit his dad.”

“Oh… My… God…” Gemma stared.

“What?”

“You’re in love with him already!”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are. You’re already cooking food for him? Harry Styles, my God, have some pride.”

“It’ll be our third date, what’s so weird about that?”

“Third?”

“Yeah, the 5SOS show was our first date. And you can see how that went. And our second was last week. We went to Twisted for lunch. And it would’ve gone on all day but he had to go see his boss about the picture you’re rubbing in my face right now.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Gemma re-examined the photo. “He looks pretty happy to me.”

“Basically, I can’t be seen with or near Louis unless I want people to find out who I am. If Louis admits he’s dating someone, his fans will search me out and figure out who I am and follow me. If he doesn’t admit it, and I mark him again or am seen with him, his fans will wonder who I am and-“

“Search you out and figure out who you are and follow you?”

“Yup. So, we’re not being public about it, because I told him I don’t want to be on his show and I also really just don’t want any attention. I don’t want cameras in my face every time I take a step somewhere.”

“You still don’t like cameras, do you?”

“No. Not since-“

“I know.” Gemma shot him a small smile.

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly. “So if you could please keep this a secret. The only people that know are you, Ashton and the boys, Niall and whoever Louis works with that he’s told.”

“So what’s that like?” Gemma asked. “Dating someone famous?”

Harry shrugged. “It’s weird, really. I mean, watching him film is so surreal. And hearing the fans’ reactions when he left the restaurant on Friday… I mean, he’s a totally normal guy, he really is. But then I look at him through their eyes and I just can’t believe I actually get to spend time with him. It’s always somewhere he won’t be seen, but still.”

“So he’s a good guy?”

Harry nodded.

“And he treats you right?”

He nodded again, and smiled that time.

“All right,” Gemma said. “As long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I do. Thanks.”

“Aww, you’re welcome baby brother.”

Gemma wrapped one arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

“Now, it’s lunch time, and I’m hungry. What are you cooking me?”

\---

Ashton, Calum, Luke and Michael got off the 6 Train at the 77th Street exit.

As they made their way off the track and up to the street, they reviewed the information they learned from Louis on the phone last night.

Louis had called Luke, who put him on speakerphone so that the other boys could hear.

_“Listen,” Louis warned, “nothing irritates Dan more than having a potential client put on an act for him and tell him what they think he wants to hear. All right? So dress like you did at the show when I first met you. That will give Dan a clear picture of who exactly he’s signing.”_

_“OK,” the boys had agreed._

_“Dan will want to hear you guys play acoustic for him, and see what kind of modifications he’ll need to make to your voices and music before putting anything on a CD.”_

_“Modifications?” Calum wondered._

_“Probably nothing major. I personally don’t think you guys need any help with that. I think you sound great. But I’m not the producer here, Dan is. Take anything he says with a grain of salt. He might be tough, but his criticism will only be constructive, and will sell records. Obviously, that’s his main goal here, but mine is to get you guys known to the public so you can perform your music for people who have never seen you before.”_

_“I think that’s ours, too,” Ashton stated, looking to the boys for confirmation._

_They all agreed, and Louis continued._

_“Good. Now, I’m not sure what kind of deal Dan wants to cut with you guys, but there is something in your future. He’s very interested in working with you guys, I promise.”_

_“Seriously?” Michael asked._

_“Seriously,” Louis confirmed. “He wouldn’t have bothered with a meeting if he wasn’t.”_

_“Does it matter that the suggestion came from you, though?” Luke thought out loud._

_“You’d be surprised,” Louis answered honestly. “He always listens to the bands I bring him, but he signs less than a third. I’m telling you, Dan wants to work with you.”_

_The four boys looked around at each other, nerves already starting to build._

_“All right, well I think that’s it. Don’t forget to bring your instruments tomorrow; be prepared to play a few songs and ready to answer some questions about your inspirations and aspirations and all that kind of stuff. I’ll meet you in the lobby at 8:45. Do not be late. If anything happens, call me and let me know, ok?”_

_“Will do.”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“Great. See you bright and early, then.”_

_The conversation ended, and the boys were left to sit and wonder what would possibly happen in the morning._

Now, after walking five blocks from the subway station to 82nd Street, the four of them stood outside of the First Play Records production offices, staring up at the huge logo on the front of the building, waiting for someone to make the first step.

“You go in first,” Calum told Michael.

“Why should I go in first?” Michael asked. “Ash should go in first.”

“What? Why me?”

“You don’t have an instrument in your hand to carry.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, just do it.”

“No, Luke should go first,” Ashton said.

“Why would I go first?”

“You’re the one who just _had_ to give Louis the demo CD. It should be you.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, actually,” Calum agreed.

“That’s dumb logic. Any one of us could’ve given him the CD,” Luke said.

“And it was you,” Michael stated. “Therefore, you go first.”

Luke sighed and looked to the main doors. They didn’t look _that_ intimidating. Only just, you know, could be their only chance at making it big and scoring a record deal.

“Fine.”

A moment passed, and nobody moved.

“God, go,” Calum nudged Luke forward.

“I’m going!”

Taking another deep breath, he steeled his shoulders and walked toward the door, glancing back to see the other boys closely following him.

Before he could overthink it, he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, shuffling his way inside.

His grip tightened on his guitar case, looking around for Louis. It was a little crowded in the lobby of the building, men and women in suits hurrying around the room, both to and from the elevator.

“About time you came in,” they heard from the left.

They turned to find Louis sitting in an armchair, cell phone in hand.

“I thought you were trying to commit the appearance of the building to memory or something.”

He stood up and walked over to the four boys with a smile on his face.

“Ready?”

They nodded stiffly.

Louis examined each of their faces before speaking again. “Listen, I’ve been up since five this morning.”

“Eww,” Michael interrupted without thinking.

“Tell me about it. But despite that, I’m very awake and excited for this meeting. I need you guys to act the same way, because if I go in there and talk more than you do, we’re going to have a problem.”

“That’s not it at all,” Ashton rushed. “We’re just-”

“Nervous?” Louis finished.

They nodded.

“I get it. You’re about to go up there and have a complete stranger give you a whole bunch of opinions that he’s formed about you without even knowing you personally. And that’s scary. Trust me, I get it. My life has been on display for the world since I was 18. I face that situation every time I leave my apartment.”

“Shit,” Ashton swore. “Really?”

Louis nodded. “Yup. And it sucks. But are you ashamed of the work you’ve done so far?”

“No way,” Calum answered.

“Would you do anything differently?”

Luke shook his head.

“Do you want to be doing anything else besides writing and playing music?”

“Hell no,” Michael responded.

“Then you have nothing to be nervous about.”

The four boys probably understood what Louis was saying at the same time.

“So basically you’re telling us to get over our nerves, hold our heads high and kick some ass in this meeting.”

“Basically,” Louis grinned. “You ready now? Because if we take any longer, you’ll officially be late.”

“Let’s do it,” Ashton nodded his head.

Louis looked at each of their faces once more before straightening his posture and walking toward the elevators. The four boys followed him and stepped through the doors, anxious to face their future.

\---

“You would have been so proud of them,” Louis told Harry that afternoon.

The two of them were in Louis’ apartment, sitting at the table in the dining area and eating the spaghetti and meatballs Harry had just made for them.

“I didn’t say a thing, which is a good sign, actually,” he continued.

Harry listened closely, eager to hear about how the meeting between Louis, Dan and 5SOS went this morning.

“Dan played it cool, like he usually does, and told them that they had potential, and could go far if they signed with the company. He played the songs on the demo and critiqued them for the boys to hear. All constructive, though.”

Harry nodded, waiting to hear what kind of deal the boys walked out with.

“But in the end,” Louis answered the unasked question, “he told them he wants to record an EP, start out small, get their name out there on a bigger scale. Have them be more active on Twitter, get some radio play, that kind of thing.”

“They’re going to record an EP?” Harry asked. “That’s amazing!”

“I think so, too. It’ll probably be like, four songs, but if it gets enough of a positive reaction, Dan wants to start working on a full-length album that could be out by the summer.”

“Holy shit,” Harry said, in shock. “I can’t believe that I’m going to know someone famous.”

Louis cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

“You know what I mean,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I went to high school with these guys. I’ve known them for years. Ashton is dating my sister. Like, this has literally been their dream for so long, and now it’s really coming true.”

Harry leaned across the table and kissed Louis. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“Like I’ve told you, them and everyone else,” Louis smiled, “I didn’t do anything. I just set up the meeting.”

“Yeah, which led to the boys getting this opportunity.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m just glad they kept their cool in there. Some people I bring in mess up the first part of this process because they’re nervous and don’t act like themselves. That’s not what Dan or anybody else wants.”

“I’m glad they listened to you. You know they called me early this morning?”

“They did?”

“Yeah, wanted to know if they should trust you and do what you told them to do.”

“What’d you say?”

“I said 'hell yeah' they should trust you. You know what you’re doing, and you wouldn’t lie to them about what to do. I assumed this wasn’t the first time you’ve signed anybody?”

“It’s not, but I didn’t sign them. Dan’s responsible for doing that. Him or any of the other big names.”

“You know, it doesn’t matter how much you say it, I’m still going to thank you for it,” Harry smiled.

“I’m starting to realize that, yeah.”

They finished their lunch, talking about some of the other bands Louis has “discovered” in the past.

“What time do you have to leave?” Harry wondered while they cleared away their plates.

“4:00,” Louis answered. “The car’s coming to my mom’s apartment at 4:30 to take us to JFK and the flight leaves at 7:40.”

“Is it a long flight?”

“Like, 2 1/2 hours? But with the time difference, we’ll be there around 9 in Chicago time.”

“And you’re all packed and ready to go?”

Louis nodded. “My sisters came over this morning when I was at the meeting and brought my stuff over to my mom’s. So that’s all taken care of. You’re leaving from here to go to work, right? You have all your stuff?”

“Sure do. I’m used to packing up my uniform and everything anyway. And since it’s only a few blocks from here, I’ll actually be on time.”

Louis finished rinsing off the plates and put them in the dishwasher. He didn’t start it, though.

“Anything else to do?” Harry questioned.

Louis shook his head.

“So,” he said, clapping his hands. “Dessert?”

Harry raised one eyebrow.

“Not like that, you perv,” Louis laughed.

“OK, good,” Harry smiled. “Not that that isn’t tempting, but uh, I don’t feel like going to work smelling like sweat and sex today.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Some other time, then?”

“Meh,” Harry shrugged. “We’ll talk.”

“I can live with that. In that case-,” Louis walked over to the fridge and pulled two cartons of ice cream out of the freezer, “mint chocolate chip or cookie dough?”

Harry’s face broke out into a huge smile. “You rainchecked the ice cream.”

“I rainchecked the ice cream,” Louis repeated. “Now which one?”

He put the cartons on the counter and closed the freezer door.

“Both.”

“Both it is.”

Louis dug around his silverware drawer and pulled out an ice cream scooper. He also took two bowls out of another cabinet.

After putting a few scoops of each flavor into each bowl, he put everything away and led Harry out to the couch.

They ate in silence for a minute before Harry started up a new conversation.

“So how long have you lived here?”

Louis tried to hide a smirk, but failed miserably.

“As if you didn’t watch the _Branching Out_ pilot.”

“Of course I watched it, I’m just trying to pretend I didn’t so I don’t seem like a weird stalker or something.”

“You won’t seem like that at all, don’t worry.”

“Good. Anyway, answer the question.”

“Um,” Louis stopped eating to think back. “I moved in last July, a few months before the twins were born.”

“Oh.”

Louis looked at Harry expectantly. The younger man looked confused, and also like he had a follow up question.

“Go ahead, ask it.”

“OK, in the pilot, the twins were already born. How did you move in before that?”

“Oh dear Harry, didn’t you know that nothing is aired in the order that it happens?”

Harry felt dumb.

“Yeah, I knew that. Obviously.”

Louis grinned. “The opening scene when I’m with my mom was shot in November, when the twins were a month old. That’s when filming starts every season. But the rest of me moving out was filmed when I actually moved out. It was supposed to be aired on _Talking Tomlinson,_ but then we got the contract for _Branching Out,_ so Ben saved it.”

“Got it. So, can I ask you another question, then?”

“Shoot.”

“OK, so in the pilot episode, you were running around saying how cool the apartment was and everything. Didn’t you see it before you moved in?”

Louis shook his head. “Nope, the show rented it for me. They just told me where I’d be moving, because the owner is OK with filming. I just live here.”

“So, you don’t pay the rent or bills or anything for this place?”

“Correct. I mean, I could pay it. It’s not like it’s that expensive. The rent’s actually a good price for the area.”

Harry didn’t want to know what a “good price” was. It would probably make him cry since he and Niall had to struggle to pay their $1,500 rent every month.

“So what’s your favorite part of the apartment?” Harry asked instead.

Louis’ eyes brightened at the new question.

“Come on.”

He set their bowls on the coffee table and told Harry to follow him.

They walked back toward the front door, and Louis turned right to a closed door just across from it.

“If we were on _MTV Cribs,_ this is when I would say, ‘and this is where the magic happens.’”

Louis opened the door and Harry stifled a laugh.

 _“MTV Cribs?_ I wasn’t aware we went back to 2004.”

Harry stood in the doorway and looked around the large room, which he assumed to be Louis’ bedroom. It was at least three times the size of Harry’s own room in his apartment.

“Why is your bedroom your favorite part of this whole apartment? I would say the kitchen is my favorite part here.”

“Not the bedroom itself. What you can see from here. Come here.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and guided him over to the floor-to-ceiling windows on the opposite wall.

“ _This_ is my favorite part about this apartment.”

Harry felt his jaw drop as he took in the sight before him. Just one block away from where he stood was Central Park, and from his spot, he could see it go on and on and on.

There were some speckles of yellow, but most of the leaves had fallen from the trees by now. He could see one of the lakes in the park. He was pretty sure it was Conservatory Pond. Because of how high up he was – Louis lived on the 30th floor – he could see the exact line where the coldness of the streets and skyscrapers ended and the nature of the park began.

“This is amazing,” Harry breathed out against the window, fogging up the glass.

“Isn’t it?”

“You get to wake up to this every morning?”

“Mm-hmm. That’s why it’s my favorite part of the apartment.”

“It would be mine, too,” Harry agreed. “I take back what I said about the kitchen.”

After staring out for a few more minutes, Harry looked back to Louis.

He found the older man already watching him, a small smile on his face. The smile widened when the two of them made eye contact.

Harry took a step over and, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Harry spoke against Louis’ lips, stealing another kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Louis said, pulling back slightly.

They smiled at each other before leaning back in.

\---

_Eighteen-year-old Louis sat in the living room of his parents’ apartment with all four of his sisters. They had just decided on playing Clue when Jay called for him from the dining room._

_“Louis, can we talk to you for a minute?”_

“ _Sure,” Louis answered, getting up from his seat. “Lottie, set up the game? And you know I’m Professor Plum, don’t even try to steal the piece.”_

_He followed his mom down the hall into her room, where his dad was already pacing back and forth._

_“Uh-oh,” Louis attempted to joke. “This seems serious, I don’t know if I want to be a part of this.”_

_“Louis,” his dad had that stern tone about his voice that told him it was time for him to shut up now._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Louis, why don’t you sit down?”_

_Louis looked back and forth between his parents. Clearly, something was wrong. The two of them weren’t making eye contact and didn’t seem to want to be in the same room._

_That wasn’t unusual, though. Lately, all they did was fight and avoid each other afterwards. Louis didn’t want to think too much into what that meant, but it looked like he was about to find out._

_“No,” Louis shook his head. “Tell me what’s going on.”_

_Something was off here. If the tension in the room didn’t tell him that, then the way his parents were acting and the sad expression already on his mom’s face sure did._

_“Louis…”_

_“What’s wrong?” his tone had taken on a similar sound of his father’s._

_Mark sat down in a chair against the wall, and Jay made no move to stand closer to him._

_Louis’ started breathing heavier in anticipation, chest falling and rising quicker than before._

_This was not right._

_“Sweetie, your dad and I have talked a lot about this. And, we thought about what’s best for you and the girls-“_

_“No, no, no,” Louis shook his head, breathless, sensing what was about to come next. “Don’t do this. Don’t say it. Just… don’t.”_

_“Son, your mother and I are getting a divorce.”_

_Louis kept shaking his head, but now his head was ducked. “No,” he said with teary eyes._

_“Louis, look at me,” Jay requested. “Please.”_

_Louis was completely crying now, tears peeking over his eyelids even though he tried to blink them all away._

_“Why?” his gaze finally rose, voice wavering. “This isn’t supposed to happen to you guys! You’ve been married for fourteen years! Mark, you’re the only dad I’ve ever really had! And now it’s just over? Just like that?”_

_“Boo Bear, people change,” Jay said gently. “You’re right, we had fourteen years together, and we have your sisters and we love them so much. I wouldn’t change anything. Not one second. And your father and I still love each other very much, it’s just-“_

_“If you love each other so much, why can’t you stay together?”_

_“Louis, it’s not that simple,” his mom pleaded._

_“It is! Of course it is! You’re leaving now, aren’t you?”_

_He was looking at Mark now, who was looking back with a distraught expression._

_“First Troy, and now you. What did I do?” his voice cracked on the last word._

_“Louis, stop it,” Jay marched right up to him and took his hands in her own. “This is not your fault. This is between your father and me. It’s nothing you did. We’re just different than we were all those years ago, and that’s OK. It happens.”_

_“No. Not to you. Not to us.”_

_Louis’ crying had caused Jay to start crying, and she sniffled as she tried to figure out a reply to what he had just said._

_Mark was teary-eyed, too, watching the two of them from his seat._

_“I’m sorry,” Jay apologized to her oldest child._

_Louis shook his head again before wiping his eyes. “When are you telling the girls?”_

_“Soon,” Mark answered. “We wanted to tell you first, though.”_

_Louis nodded his head. A moment later, he walked out of their bedroom and into his own, slamming the door behind him._

_Lottie and Fizzy looked up from where they were sitting in the living room, wondering what happened to make Louis so angry._

_Mark and Jay stayed where they were, not sure what to say to each other._

_They didn’t have to wait long before Louis emerged from his room, his wallet, keys and cell phone in hand._

_He walked back up to his parents before ripping his microphone pack off from where it was attached to the top of his shorts and flung it on the ground._

_“Louis, what are you doing?” Jay jumped back to avoid getting hit by the flying object._

_“I’ll be back,” Louis said coldly, walking away again._

_“Louis! Come back here!” Mark yelled after him._

_He caught up to the boy and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving the apartment._

_Louis turned around to face him, a foreign look in his eyes. “Since you’re not my dad anymore, I guess I don’t have to listen to you.”_

_Mark visibly flinched at the comment and let go of Louis._

_With one final glance at Mark and Jay, who had also emerged from her room, Louis turned on his heel and slammed the door so hard it rattled the frame._

\---

In all honesty, Louis had never forgiven himself for saying that to Mark. He still considered the man to be his father. 

When that episode aired, it was one of the highest-rated ones of the entire series of  _Talking Tomlinson._ The only ones that even came close were the series finale, the episode where Louis came out and the episode where Jay and Dan announced they were having twins. 

He remembered what happened that night after he took off his mic pack, the clear-cut sign that he didn’t want to be filmed anymore.

He walked two blocks over to Zayn’s, and the two of them invaded his parents’ liquor cabinet, since Zayn was home alone, again. And Louis had gotten drunk.

Actually, drunk was too light of a word. More like, wasted. Hammered. Shit faced. Any one of those would have been much more accurate.

He went home the next day with a brutal hangover, only to find all four of his sisters crying.

Jay and Mark had told them about the divorce that day, and his sisters were worried that Louis was never coming back, just like Dad.

So Louis went out that night and got drunk again.

And that was the start to Louis’ drinking problem. Among other problems he later developed.

But you would never know it based on the scene that Louis was looking at now.

On Saturday night, he, his dad and his four (Tomlinson) sisters were all sitting around the dining room table eating their Thanksgiving dinner.

Mark had just discovered that Fizzy now had a boyfriend.

“His name is Elliot,” Fizzy blushed.

“How old is he?” Mark inquired.

“He’s seventeen, same as me.”

“Good. Louis, you like him?”

“Yeah, seems all right,” Louis replied. “Kind of quiet, though.”

“That’s because, on the night you met him, you invited Zayn over and the two of you just glared at him the whole night,” Fizzy accused.

Louis shrugged. “I’d do it again, too.”

“That’s my boy,” Mark muttered under his breath.

“Louis has a new boyfriend, too!” Fizzy cried, in a desperate attempt to get the attention off her.

“Not boyfriend, thanks,” Louis said.

“You wish he was, though,” Lottie smiled.

Louis shrugged again. “We’ll see. It’s still new, though.”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw a certain suggestive picture online a few days ago.”

That got Louis’ attention.

“What? You saw that?” He was suddenly embarrassed that his father had seen a photo of him with a hickey on his neck.

“Yeah, what’s the big deal? I have Google Alerts on all of you, just in case it slips your mind to update your dear old dad on something new in your lives.”

The table fell into silence then.

Daisy and Phoebe had been ignoring the others, focused only on the food in front of them. Mark smirked at the expressions on the faces of the three oldest children.

They all looked deep in thought, wondering if anything particularly embarrassing or incriminating had popped up online recently.

Finally, Louis asked the obvious question. “What else do you know about us?”

Mark smiled evilly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The three of them looked at each other, daring each other to even attempt to bring up anything negative about the others.

“You know I was only kidding about the Google Alerts thing, right?”

The sound of three people deeply exhaling could be heard throughout the room.

“Although, based on your reactions, maybe I should actually do it.”

“No!” Louis, Lottie and Fizzy exclaimed. Daisy and Phoebe looked up at the conversation, suddenly pulled from the little world they were in.

Mark laughed. “Relax, I won’t. Believe it or not, I do think you kids should have some privacy, even if the rest of the country doesn’t agree with me.”

Later that night, Louis and his dad were sitting in the living room, drinking tea.

Louis blamed his love of tea completely on his dad, and no one else.

“So how are you?” Mark asked.

Louis shrugged. “Good. The show’s doing really well. I mean, we’re heading to Vegas for the live broadcast of the finale next week. We’ve been filming like crazy right now, and I think we’re going to have a great second season. And, like Fizzy told you, I started seeing this new guy. His name’s Harry; you’d like him. Um…”

“Louis,” his father interrupted kindly. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He hesitated. He _did_ know what his father was really asking about, but he didn’t have any news to update him with; not really, anyway.

“I’ve been fine,” Louis shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly. “I haven’t had any alcohol. Or anything harder than that, before you ask. It’s just, _really_ hard, dad, you know? Like, I just always feel like I’m holding my friends back from what they want to be doing. Zayn and Eleanor have been… Amazing. They always have my back if we’re out and there’s drinking around me. They keep me focused on resisting it, and I love them for it. But I know they don’t want to be doing that. And they don’t want to always stay in. They want to go out, and they should be able to, all of them, without having to worry about what I’m doing or if I’m going to have a breakdown by myself.”

Mark remained silent while Louis spoke. He was glad that his son could finally be open and honest about how he was feeling. It had taken a long time for Louis to talk freely about his struggles. 

“And now there’s Harry, and he knows everything. Well, maybe not everything, but a lot. He knows about my addictions and my problems, and I like to think he understands, but I’m not sure if he really does. I don’t think he fully gets what he would be getting himself into: the constant babysitting and worry and everything else that Zayn and you and Lottie and Fizzy and Mom go through when it comes to me. On top of that, there’s the paparazzi and the fans. I know Harry won’t stay out of the public eye for long. I just _know_ it, no matter what I do. I just wish I could be normal. Not have all of this… baggage that comes with knowing me.”

“Stop,” Mark said.

Louis pressed his lips together to stop his rant against himself. It wasn’t hard for him to find things wrong with him.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you say you weren’t normal,” Mark told his son. “And you’re normal. It’s everyone who’s trying to bring you down that isn’t: the paparazzi, the fake fans and anyone else who doesn’t want the best for you. People who don’t try or even want to help you aren’t normal. They’re disgusting and have sick obsessions with watching people fail. Those aren’t the kind of people you need in your life, that anyone needs in his or her life. You’ve had a rough few years, and instead of being there to help you up, they were the first ones to push you down. And that’s not normal. We all have our issues, Louis. Yours were just more publicized.”

Louis rested his head on his dad’s shoulder. No matter how old he got, he would always resort to that when he didn’t know how else to say “Thank you.”

“And,” his father continued, “I know that I contributed at least a little bit to your issues, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Dad,” Louis said, lifting his head.

“No, let me finish.”

Louis paused, waiting to hear what his father wanted to say.

“I need to know that, no matter what my role was in your pain and your addictions, and however I hurt you in the past, that you can forgive me for it. Because I love you more than anything.”

“Dad, I don’t blame you for anything,” Louis admitted honestly. “I really don’t. I don’t blame anybody but myself. I was 18 when everything started happening. I knew what I was doing. And I was just in such a bad place at the time. I closed myself off from everyone who didn’t have a bottle or a pill in his or her hands, asking me to join in. It’s not your fault. It’s not mom’s fault or Zayn’s fault, either, and I know they both blame themselves, too. And you know what? It’s in the past. It’s done. I’m fine. I’m happy.”

“But you’re still paying the consequences of it all today, and that’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. But such is life. It is what it is. I just have to be stronger than my issues.”

“You are,” Mark smiled. “And you have a wonderful group of people who are just as strong that will help you every step of the way.”

Louis looked at his dad in amazement. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Ease all of my fears and insecurities, bring yourself down, and make me resolve any worries I was having.”

“It’s a dad thing,” Mark shrugged.

Louis hugged his father tightly, hooking his chin over Mark’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too, Boo Bear.”

“Ugghhh,” Louis groaned and pulled back. “When will we retire that nickname? I’m almost 24.”

“Probably never. I’ll tell your sisters to make sure it’s engraved on your tombstone.”

“Of course you will.”

\---

All Liam wanted to do on Sunday morning was sleep. That’s it. He didn’t think that was too much to ask for.

But no. Apparently it was.

Ben called him at 5:30 to remind him that a car would be arriving at 6:30 to pick him and Sophia up to get them down to Saks Fifth Avenue by 7.

He, Sophia, El and Zayn were filming at the store before it opened at 11. They were going shopping for clothes for Vegas, because, thanks to El and Sophia, they were now responsible for dressing themselves for the finale broadcast. The girls said it would add to the “realism” of the show if they picked out their own outfits instead of having stylists do it. They also fought with the producers day after day until Meredith finally caved and told them to wear whatever they wanted.

But the thing was, Liam was tired. Actually, exhausted or completely worn down would’ve been more accurate.

He had been working all week on the charity fashion show that Elle Magazine was sponsoring.

The show itself was on December 15, just three weeks from today. His boss had basically banned anybody from requesting off or asking to leave early in the time between now and then, and Liam had clocked in almost sixty hours at his office this week.

When he took on the new job, he hadn’t hesitated to accept it, despite the lack of enthusiasm from Sophia and his friends. This was his dream job, what he’d been working toward for so long, and he knew that once the fashion show was over, life would return to normal.

He just had to make it that long.

It was only due to his overwhelming sense of responsibility that he even bothered to roll himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, hoping it would wake him up, but it was nothing compared to the coffee Sophia had waiting for him on the kitchen counter.

“God bless you,” he mumbled after he took the first sip.

Sophia watched as her boyfriend downed half of his travel mug in just a few gulps. She was glad she made twice as much coffee as she usually does for the two of them.

“Are you OK to film this morning? I could always just go with Zayn and El and pick out clothes for you. I know your sizes.”

Liam scoffed. “Yeah, right. I’m sure Meredith would love it if I suddenly cancelled. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“You’re dead on your feet, babe. You don’t have to go. Really.”

“No, I’m going. It’s only for a few hours anyway. The store opens at 11, so we have to be out of there by then, right?”

“Well yeah, but…”

“But nothing. I’m fine, I promise. I’ll take an extra long nap when we get home, how about that?”

Sophia shrugged. “I guess.”

“OK,” Liam smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m gonna go finish getting ready before the car gets here.”

Sophia nodded, and just watched as he walked back to their bedroom.

Her mind started to wander, and landed on an episode from a few months ago, when Liam’s working habits first started getting out of control.

_“Liam is an extreme workaholic,” Sophia told the cameras._

_“He doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t stop. He’s constantly working, working out and making phone calls, and I don’t know how he does it,” she said in a voiceover._

_While she spoke, a montage of clips showing Liam on the phone at work, running in the park and staring at a computer screen played._

_“On a scale of 1-10 of how much of an insomniac Liam is, I’d say he’s at like, a 200,” Zayn said with a laugh._

_“He’s up for a promotion at work right now,” Sophia explained. “Ever since he jumped in on Jay’s anniversary party and replaced the lead planner who suddenly quit, his boss has been watching him even more closely. He’s been doing well, but I think that this next event he’s working on could push him over the top.”_

_“I’m insanely proud of Liam and all that he’s done,” Louis said on screen, “and he deserves this promotion. I don’t care who else he’s up against, he should get it.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t want him to get the promotion; I really do,” Sophia continued, “but at the same time, I don’t. And I sound terrible for saying that, but he’s going to burn himself out in the next few years. He already doesn’t sleep enough and works 50-hour weeks. If he gets the new job, it’ll be even more stress on him.”_

_“I’m pretty sure Liam only runs on three things,” Zayn grinned. He started ticking them off on his fingers. “Red Bull, determination… and the blood of his enemies.”_

_The scene cut to show Sophia waiting in her and Liam’s apartment. She was flicking channels on the TV, and every now and then, looked to the door as if she was waiting for something._

_“Liam and I were supposed to go to Louis’ apartment for dinner tonight with him, Eleanor and Zayn,” Sophia said to the cameras. “And… He’s almost an hour late coming home. Usually if he’s stuck at work, he calls. But he hasn’t contacted me yet, so I’m not sure what’s going on.”_

_It cut back to show Sophia getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge._

_As she took a sip from it, Liam walked in._

_“Hey, babe,” he greeted. He dropped his briefcase by the archway leading into the kitchen and reached around her to get to the fridge._

_“You look nice,” he complimented after seeing the blue and white striped dress she was wearing._

_“Thanks,” she said, watching him carefully._

_He loosened his tie, deciding on a plastic container of leftover pasta from the night before._

_He straightened up and shut the door. “What?” he asked, noticing her stare._

_“What do you mean, ‘what?’” she furrowed her brow. “Dinner at Louis’? Tonight?”_

_He shut his eyes and dropped his head backward. “It_ is _tonight, isn’t it?”_

_She nodded her head, even though he still has his eyes closed._

_When he opened his eyes and looked at her, Sophia already knew what he was going to say._

_“Do we have to go to that? I’m exhausted.”_

_“Yes, we have to go. They’re already waiting for us. And we told them two weeks-“_

_She was cut off by the ringing of Liam’s cell phone._

_Without hesitating, he walked away to pick it up._

_“Hello?” he spoke into the phone._

_Sophia is in the background, her head cocked to the side, unable to believe that Liam just walked away from her like that._

_“No, Terry, now’s not a bad time. What’s up?”_

_“Seriously?” Sophia asked the camera. “Seriously?”_

_She let out a deep breath and shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes._

_It went back to show Liam sitting down on the couch, still talking to Terry._

_Sophia walked out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. She emerged a moment later, now with her shoes on and purse in hand._

_She didn't even bother to say anything to Liam as she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her._

_Liam jumped at the sound and looked toward the door. Seeing it closed, he gazed around the apartment, confused, before he was pulled back to the phone to hear what his boss had to say._

\---

“This is so cute!” Eleanor exclaimed, holding up a purple skirt to show Sophia.

“I do like that,” Sophia agreed.

It was just after 9 a.m. and the two of them had cameras on them from three different angles, Meredith standing next to the one closest to them. Ben and two other cameras were with the boys.

“I hate shopping,” Liam muttered to Zayn from the other side of the store.

The two of them are looking at shoes while the girls are finding clothes.

He currently held up a pair of brown leather utility boots, although he already had two pairs that were very similar to it at home.

“I just want to go home and take like, a six-hour nap,” he continued. 

“New job treating you all right?” Zayn asked, a worried expression on his face.

“No, new job is great. I have way more responsibility now; it’s just draining, is all. Right now, it’s the charity fashion show we’re organizing. Four designers, one show. And each one of them has different requests for lighting, flower arrangements, invitations, music and everything else. It’s crazy.”

“That’s rough, man,” Zayn empathized.

“It’s fine,” Liam shrugged. “Just three more weeks. You’re still coming, right?”

Zayn nodded. “Yup. The four of us will be there. I think Jay arranged for us to sit front row, in the middle of the catwalk.”

“Well have fun. I’ll be there in spirit. I’ll probably be backstage making sure the models are all dressed.”

“Surely a fate worse than death,” Zayn deadpanned.

He held up a pair of blue suede Chukka boots and asked a salesman for them in his size.

“It is if I’m with the male models,” Liam frowned.

“Officially no longer jealous.”

“Thanks. What do you think of these?”

Liam wandered back over to the boots he was looking at and held them up.

“I like them,” Zayn smiled. “I also liked them the first time you bought them.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you wearing them right now?”

Liam looked down at his feet, and sure enough, he was already wearing the brown boots he was holding up in his hand.

“Oh, my God, I really do need to go to sleep.”

An hour later, Eleanor was trying on clothes while Zayn was deciding between two pairs of jeans. Eventually he just shrugged and said he would buy both of them.

Sophia and Liam were looking at shirts for Liam to wear.

“I like this one,” Sophia said, holding a blue, long-sleeve button up to Liam’s torso. “What do you think?”

He looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of them.

“I like it, too,” he agreed. “You know what, do they have it in red?”

“Ooh, I like red,” Sophia said, her eyes brightening up. “Let’s see.”

She started looking on some of the racks for the shirt in red.

“All right, I’m done,” Zayn said, walking over to them.

“El’s just about done, too,” Sophia muttered, not looking up. “So am I. Just have to find a shirt for Liam to wear, and we’re out of here.”

Liam’s phone started to ring in his pocket, and he hurried to answer it.

“Hello, Liam Payne speaking,” he said.

He stared down at the floor, listening intently to the person on the other end.

“What!” he exclaimed, making Sophia and Zayn jump.

“Absolutely not!” he yelled at the person he’s talking to. “We need red and gold colored flowers, not red and white. The white flowers will blend in with the tablecloths.”

He listened again before his face contorted into one of anger. Then suddenly, he was storming off.

“I don’t care if white is cheaper! Do not buy them, I swear to God!”

Zayn watched as Liam walked away, one of the cameras falling into step with him.

He didn't miss the eye roll and deep sigh from Sophia, though.

She kept looking through the shirts before acknowledging him.

“We just, can’t even shop for a few hours without his job taking over, you know?”

“I know."

She smiled at him, but he could tell it’s a fake one, meant just for the cameras.

“Hey Soph,” El asked, emerging from the dressing room, “can you zip this up for me?”

“Yeah, here I come,” she answered.

She passed the clothes in her hands over to Zayn and shuffled off to help her friend.

Zayn looked over to find Liam gesturing wildly, still arguing with someone over the phone.

Liam was so deep in the conversation that the room could have caught fire at that moment, and he wouldn’t have noticed.

It had Zayn worried. It was barely 10:30 and Liam’s blood pressure was through the roof, and was completely distracted from what he was supposed to be doing. The cast was supposed to hang out in Vegas for a few days next week after the broadcast to relax and hang out. Ben even promised they wouldn’t have to do any filming while they were there, although he claimed it was just because they’ve already been filmed in Vegas. But Zayn started wondering if Liam would stick around or if he would hurry back home to go to work.

He knew the fashion show was important for Liam's job, and that his job was important, too. But what would be the cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted in two parts, because it's wayyyyy too long to post all at once. Part one will be posted on Monday morning, second part will probably be Friday.


	9. The Season Finale (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this needed to be posted in two parts. When I finished, it wound up being more than 12,000 words. Holy shit.  
> So this is the first part. The second part will probably be posted on Friday.  
> For all intents and purposes, pretend any swearing in the previous episode was bleeped out for TV. Because I'm not sure how to write that, so fuck it, I'll write an uncensored version, haha.  
> Also, Larry smut!  
> And you'll find out why Louis and his boyfriend broke up.  
> Enjoy!

Louis watched with a smile on his face as Harry and Perrie looked out the window. They were on a private plane headed for Las Vegas. Tonight was the live broadcast of the season finale for the show.

But the two of them seemed like they were more excited to stare down at the sights below them.

“It all looks so tiny from up here,” Perrie sighed.

“Look, everything is like, squared off,” Harry added. “It doesn’t look like that from the ground. It’s so weird.”

It was pretty obvious that the two of them had never been on a plane before. For Louis, it was just another day of work. After years of flying back and forth from Chicago to visit his dad, and taking various trips for the show, sitting on an airplane was old news for him.

Not for the two of them, though. In fact, they were the only two who looked excited to be there.

Zayn was passed out in his seat, reclined as far back as it would go. He sat down as soon as they boarded, and hadn’t moved since.

Understandable, since they had to be at the airport at 5:30 this morning to make their 7 a.m. departure time.

Liam and Sophia had attempted to make conversation with the others before they also had fallen asleep. 

Eleanor was sitting in her seat skimming through a magazine. She had headphones in her ears, though, so Louis didn’t want to bother her.

Paul, Ben and Meredith sat in the back of the plane, going over the day’s itinerary. From Louis’ seat, he gathered that they had a few hours of down time before the hair and makeup crews came to get them ready at 2, so they had to be dressed before that. They needed to be at Tao, where the broadcast would be filmed, by 4 o’clock, because they were starting at 5.

The first hour would be a look back over the past season, with live interviews of the cast.

The finale itself would go on at 6 o’clock Las Vegas time, 9 o’clock on the east coast.

It would be a long day, but Louis enjoyed watching Harry too much to think about sleep.

Maybe he would take a nap when they got to the hotel.

Just then, the pilot announced over the speakers that they were preparing for descent, so everyone should return to a seat.

Harry stepped over him and plopped down in the window seat, putting on his seatbelt.

Before Louis strapped himself in, however, he put his index finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and getting it slick with spit.

“Louis, there are other people present,” Harry grinned.

Louis ignored him and stepped over to Zayn’s seat. He quickly shoved his finger in his best friend’s ear and started to wiggle it.

Zayn jumped up, scaring himself awake. He swatted Louis away from him before yelling, “Really, Louis? Every time we fly?”

Louis couldn’t control his laughter as he buckled his seat belt. “Zayn, stop falling asleep on planes. It’s that simple.”

“You don’t have to give me a wet willy to wake me up,” Zayn pouted.

“No, I don’t, but it’s a lot more fun.”

\---

The second Louis used the room key to unlock the door to his and Harry’s suite, the curly-haired one was off like a rocket.

“I’ll get the bags,” Louis muttered to himself, kicking Harry’s bag inside and dropping his own right next to it.

“There’s a living room here? This is insane! There’s a couch and a flat screen TV. Who needs this much space?”

Harry was clearly in awe of where he would be staying tonight, but all Louis was concerned with was finding the bedroom.

He saw the powder room on his right, so he followed Harry through the door in front of him into the living room.

_It is nice._

It had tan and brown leather seating arranged in front of a chestnut coffee table. The flat screen sat on the wall in front of it. The windows behind the sofa, where Harry was currently sitting, gave Louis a clear view of the Bellagio Fountains on the ground below.

It was just what Louis requested a few months ago when Ben asked them all if they had a preference of where they stayed.

Last time they were here, they stayed at the Bellagio, so Louis wanted to be there again, but with a suite overlooking the fountains this time.

It was all being paid for by the show, so Louis figured he might as well ask for what he wanted.

He shrugged off his coat, dropped it on the armchair nearest to him and saw an open door leading to the bedroom.

He walked through it, flopped face down on the bed, slipped his Vans off and let them fall to the ground.

He looked at the room, or at least, what he could see with just one eye open and appreciated the décor.

A pale blue loveseat was in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, reminding Louis of home. There was a tan bedside table just a few inches away from his face, and a brown dresser next to the love seat.

He moved his head just a little and saw a gold lamp next to the dresser and a gold-edged mirror by the lamp.

He was sure the rest of the room was nice, too, but in all honesty, he just wanted to go to sleep.

“Louis, how can you sleep at a time like this?” Harry wondered, bursting into the room.

Louis just grunted and turned his head to the other side, watching his boyfriend stroll past the walk-in closets.

Boyfriend. That was a word that Louis wouldn’t soon get tired of. They made it official just two days ago, the day after Thanksgiving, when they met up for breakfast after Louis returned from his dad’s.

They knew it would be tough, but the two of them were already so sure of each other that they didn’t feel the need to wait any longer.

They were boyfriends. Officially.

And then they went back to Louis’ apartment and fucked. They took separate cars of course, and Harry had to leave for work soon after, but as Louis put it, ‘how else would you celebrate the start of a new relationship?’

“There are two bathrooms here!”

He ran back toward the bed. “Why are there two bathrooms?”

“’His’ and ‘Hers,’” Louis answered with a yawn.

“Who gets the ‘His’ and who gets the ‘Hers’ in this situation?”

“Depends. Would you prefer a shower or a bath tub?” 

Harry pondered the question before responding with, “bath tub, I guess.”

“Then you’re the ‘Her,’” Louis smiled.

“That’s not fair! Why do I have to be the girl here?”

“You want a bath tub. Bath tubs are in the ‘Hers’ bathrooms.”

“But I didn’t know that,” Harry protested, kicking off his shoes. “You didn’t tell me that’s what that meant.”

Louis shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, really. You can use whichever one you want.”

“OK.”

Louis nodded once and shut his eyes again.

He felt the bed dip down next to him.

“I really wish you would stay awake right now,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, looking at Harry, who was now lying next to him.

“Really? How come?”

Without a response, Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Louis smiled against Harry’s lips before he shuffled in closer to him.

Harry shifted them so that he was on top. He licked his way into Louis’ mouth and let out a sigh as his tongue moved slowly against Louis’.

They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down so that he could grind up against him.

Harry let out a low groan and moved one hand down to play with the hem of Louis’ sweater.

After a few more minutes of kisses that grew more and more eager, Harry pulled back and took off his own long sleeve shirt.

Louis followed suit before pulling his boyfriend back down to him.

After tiring of being on the bottom, Louis rolled them over so he was on top. He sat up and started grinding down into Harry. He got such a rise out of watching Harry’s face as he started to get flushed from how turned on he was.

Harry bit his lip and started grinding back. Louis leaned down to kiss him again, the two of them meeting their lips together hungrily.

Louis moved down to Harry’s neck and started sucking along his jawline. Just because Harry couldn’t mark him didn’t mean that he couldn’t mark Harry.

Well, maybe it should, but Louis didn’t care right now.

“Lou,” Harry groaned.

The older man pulled away and moved down Harry’s body, leaving sloppy kisses on Harry’s chest and flat stomach.

When he got to Harry’s belly button, he dipped his tongue down into it, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, while he undid Harry’s fly.

He pulled his jeans and briefs down together, struggling only a little with the jeans because of how tight they were.

Louis honestly didn’t know how Harry did it; the pants were basically a second skin.

Without a second thought, he took Harry’s cock into his mouth, his tongue slurping around it as he bobbed his head up and down.

Harry let out a loud moan and his legs slowly spread further apart.

Louis grabbed one leg in each hand and gripped them so tight that Harry would probably have bruises around his thighs later.

He almost choked when Harry’s hips suddenly thrusted forward, but it was worth it to hear the sounds coming from him.

He was just so responsive, and Louis loved it. So, he hollowed out his cheeks and picked up the pace, looking up to see Harry running his fingers through his curls, his breath starting to quicken.

“Stop,” Harry breathed out a moment later.

Louis pulled off, confused.

Harry looked down at him and said, “I want to come when I’m inside you.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Louis told him, his voice already a little raspy.

Harry smirked and sat up, pulling Louis back to him and laying him on the bed.

He straddled Louis’ hips and started working at his jeans.

“Lube?” he asked, kissing at Louis’ chest.

“Shit, it’s in my bag,” Louis answered.

“Where?”

“Front door.”

With one final, rough kiss to Louis’ lips, Harry jumped off the bed and hurried back toward the foyer.

Louis appreciated Harry’s cute little ass as he went, and when the younger man was gone from the room, he took off his jeans and his briefs, flinging them on the floor.

He dropped his head back onto the pillow behind him and lazily stroked himself, waiting for Harry to return.

“Hey, that’s my job,” Harry said lowly, swatting Louis’ hand away from himself.

“Sorry, took too long,” Louis winked.

Harry shook his head and popped the cap on the lube bottle.

He slicked up three fingers and pressed one up to Louis’ rim, gently massaging it before pushing in.

Louis hissed at the sudden intrusion, but then Harry was kissing him, effectively distracting him.

Soon Harry was pushing in a second finger and then a third, and once that third finger was in, he curled them, stroking against Louis’ prostate.

Louis groaned against Harry’s lips, his fingers finding their way into Harry’s curls.

He pulled on his hair when Harry gave a particularly hard thrust upward.

Louis returned his head to the pillow when Harry did it again.

“Get in me,” Louis said.

“I am in you,” Harry smirked.

God, he could be ridiculous some times.

“You know what I mean-” he was cut off when Harry started stroking against Louis’ prostate.

“No, what do you mean?”

If Louis wasn’t so eager to get fucked he would’ve pushed Harry away and finished the job himself.

“Fuck me already,” he begged.

“As you wish.”

Harry gently pulled his fingers out and rolled on a condom he must’ve grabbed when he got the lube.

Pouring some over his now covered dick, he lined himself up with Louis’ hole and gently pushed his way in. He went inch by inch until his hips were against Louis’ ass.

Louis could’ve cried with happiness then. He felt so full. It was only the second time they’ve had sex, but it was already something that Louis craved way too much.

It was even better when Harry started sliding in and out, making Louis arch his back slightly off the mattress. He hooked his ankles together behind Harry’s back, allowing him to go even deeper.

“Harry,” he moaned, grabbing at Harry’s sides as he met his boyfriend thrust for thrust.

Harry started out slow and as soon as he thought Louis was stretched enough, he sped up.

They were lucky they were in a nice hotel, otherwise the bed frame would’ve been hitting against the wall with how hard and fast they were going.

Louis started whimpering when Harry slowed down but changed his angle, and started hitting his prostate dead on.

It was starting to get to be too much for Louis, so he stopped his own movements while Harry continued on.

“I’m so close,” Louis breathed out, feeling his orgasm fast approaching.

Harry responded by picking up speed. He pressed his forehead to Louis’ and the two of them stared into each other’s eyes, both of them now too overwhelmed to do anything else.

“Harry,” Louis said again, knowing he was probably seconds away from coming.

He bit his lip when Harry didn’t say anything, and kept plowing into him.

At last, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He let out a cry as he came, releasing hot, white spurts between them.

Harry stroked him through it as he continued to thrust in and out of Louis, who laid back and just took it.

Finally, Harry was coming, too, groaning as he filled up the condom.

When he was finished, Louis let his legs fall down to the mattress and pulled Harry down into a sticky, sweaty embrace.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Harry pulled out and tied off the condom. He threw it into the trashcan by his bedside table and walked into the bathroom.

He returned with a warm, damp washcloth and cleaned the cum off Louis’ chest.

“Now you can go to sleep,” he whispered in Louis’ ear.

And with a smile on his face, he did.

\---

A few hours later Louis awoke with a start to hear pounding at his door.

He felt Harry move away from him and get out of the bed.

He realized that he was under the blankets now. Harry must’ve covered him up after he cleaned him off. He was, however, still naked.

A moment later, he felt someone jumping on him.

“I knew you wouldn’t be dressed,” Eleanor spoke into his ear.

Louis groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

El shifted so that she was now straddling him, resting lightly on his thighs. “You need to get up.”

“What time is it?” he asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s 1:30. Lou’s gonna be here in a half hour to fix your hair. Get moving.”

“Why? It’ll take at least 45 minutes to get you ready. Just let me lay here until then.”

“Nope, get up.”

Louis groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

Immediately, the pillow was pulled away and Louis just glared up at El.

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” she smiled down at him.

Harry walked in the room then, smirking when he saw the position Lou and El were in.

He was only wearing his briefs, though, and Louis would’ve been annoyed that El was seeing him in his underwear if he wasn’t so blissed out from being fucked into oblivion just a little while ago.

“See, if I didn’t know that you were gay, Louis,” Harry raised one eyebrow, “I’d be a little bit jealous of what I’m walking in on.”

“Nothing to be jealous of,” Eleanor shook her head and patted down on the comforter to feel between Louis’ legs. “He’s not even hard, don’t worry.”

“Personal bubble invasion!” Louis yelled as she swung her legs off the side of the bed and walked off.

“No such thing with us, Lou,” she called over her shoulder.

She caught sight of the trashcan and made a face.

“Really, guys? Already? We’ve been here for like, two hours.”

Harry blushed, looking down at the ground and pressing his lips together. Louis just shrugged. She’d said it herself: there were no boundaries between the two of them anymore.

She waggled her eyebrows and started to walk out again.

“Hey, wait,” he said before she could leave.

El turned back toward him and raised her eyebrows in anticipation of what he had to ask.

“You gonna be OK tonight?” Louis asked, concern suddenly evident in his voice.

Eleanor’s posture straightened up and she glanced down at the floor.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just… don’t leave me alone?”

Louis nodded.

She flashed him a quick smile. “OK, I’ll see you guys in a little bit.”

Harry was confused, knowing he was missing something.

When El had left the suite, he turned and asked, “what was that about?”

Louis just shook his head, getting out of bed. “Nothing. Well, you’ll see tonight, I guess. I’m gonna get a shower real quick before I get dressed.”

He quickly pressed his lips to Harry’s before shuffling into the ‘His’ bathroom.

Harry had a feeling that tonight, he was going to find out why Louis and Eleanor were as close as they were.

\---

“My name is Carly Brookstone, and welcome to the live finale of  _Branching Out!”_

The camera in Tao panned out to show the audience cheering for the cast members. Harry and Perrie stood slightly out of range of the cameras and watched the big screens. The crowd was just so big.

There were more people there than when they arrived at the club earlier this evening. There were hundreds of people crowding the street outside of the building, just waiting to catch a glimpse of Louis and everybody else. And the screaming was even louder than it was in New York. Harry didn’t know how they dealt with it. It was very overwhelming for Harry, and the screaming wasn’t even for him. Harry thought the crowds couldn’t get any crazier.

He was clearly wrong.

“You’ve been waiting months for this episode that we’re about to show you,” Carly, the host for the evening, continued. “You’ve watched as the five people about to walk out on this stage have fought their way through relationship drama…”

A soundless clip showed Liam and Sophia sitting together, Sophia looking totally unhappy as Liam discussed something on the phone. A second clip showed Louis and his ex-boyfriend Matt arguing about something before calming down enough to hug it out.

“Family arguments…”

Another clip played of Zayn and his father sitting at a table trying to talk things out, but eventually getting into a screaming match and Zayn’s mother attempting to mediate.

“Sobriety struggles…”

A clip of Louis turning down the drink from Zayn in the season premiere showed on the screen.

“And sadly, heartbreak…”

A clip of Louis and Matt showed on the screen, the two of them yelling at each other and then Louis storming off. A second clip showed Louis upset, crying on El’s shoulder.

Harry remembered that episode. It had been extremely difficult to watch, even if it meant that Louis would be available for Harry.

_“Lately, I’ve been noticing that Matt is getting more controlling of what Louis does,” Eleanor admitted to the camera. “Like, I’ve seen it before, but it’s never been anything big, and whenever I've pointed it out, it never seemed to bother Louis. So I just let it go. But now he kind of passes judgment on what Louis is wearing, or what he says or where he wants to go that night. And I think that Louis is now starting to get affected by it. So, I want to sit Louis down and tell him what I’m thinking, but I’m just hoping he doesn’t take it the wrong way. I also have something that I need to tell him that could change everything.”_

_The scene cut to show Louis and Eleanor in her apartment, watching TV. The two of them were laughing at something on the screen, and Eleanor stole a nervous glance at her friend._

_“Hey, Lou?” she asked cautiously. “Can I talk to you about something?”_

_“Yeah, what’s up?”_

_“Um, it's about you and Matt."_

_Louis furrowed his brow. "What about me and Matt?"_

_"Just hear me out, OK? And know that I love you more than anything."_

_Louis nodded, waiting to hear what was wrong._

_"So, it seems like Matt is kind of judgmental. And I know that we all pass judgment on people, it's who we are, but Matt sort of takes it too far with you. And I don't think it's a good kind of judgment, either."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Like, the other day when we were out eating, he asked if you really wanted to eat those extra fries on your plate."_

_"He's just trying to help me."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I told him before that I want to try to lose a few pounds. I'm getting a little stomach pouch, and it's not okay."_

_"Louis, you don't really think you're fat, do you? That's ridiculous."_

_Louis shrugged. "Well Matt said he understood, and he agreed that he did kind of see it coming in, too. So he's trying to help me stay on track."_

_"Louis, you don't need to lose any weight. You have abs. Like, real ones. You're perfect."_

_He just shook his head. "I'm really not. I mean, he's a model. He knows a thing or two about a perfect stomach. But, if that's all you're worried about, then it's nothing."_

_"Well no, I mean, he always makes little comments like that. Like, about the clothes you're wearing, or which club we're going to, no matter who picks it. I'm just wondering, does it bother you at all? Because it seems like it kind of does."_

_He shook his head. "Anything he says is just constructive criticism."_

_"Not always, Louis. There's a line between constructive and unnecessary."_

_"El, what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that I think that Matt can come across as a bit of an asshole. Like, a lot."_

_"He is not! You've known him for how long? You've never said anything against him before. What's changed?"_

_"He has! He never used to pick at you about your weight or anything. He loved everything about you, even your past."_

_"What do you mean, my past?" Louis asked, tilting his head to the side._

_Eleanor sighed. "OK, he... The other night when we were at Sophia's birthday party, I heard him mention something about your stint in rehab."_

_Louis moved back from her. "What did he say?"_

_Eleanor hesitated._

_"El, what did he say?"_

_"Well, someone asked him how you were holding up, since there was a lot of champagne and other drinks at the party, and asked if you would be OK with all of it around you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"And he rolled his eyes and said that you would be fine. Because..."_

_"Because what?" Louis snapped._

_"Because you never had a problem and you faked the rehab for ratings for the show," Eleanor rushed out._

_Louis stared at her for a minute before straightening in his seat. "He would never."_

_"Lou Lou, I would never make that up. It was like he was jealous that you were getting attention and he wasn’t, or something. Like he was tired of hearing all about it and just wanted to be done talking about it."_

_He shook his head. "I have to go."_

_He got up from the couch and started to walk away._

_"Louis!" she called after him._

_"I need to talk to Matt," he said over his shoulder._

_Eleanor sat back on the couch and sighed deeply as the door slammed shut._

_The next scene showed Louis storming into his apartment, calling out Matt's name._

_"In here!" Matt called from the kitchen._

_He stood in front of the fridge, looking through its contents._

_"We need to talk," Louis blurted out, leaning against a counter._

_Matt shut the door and looked at him. "What's wrong?"_

_"Did you say that I faked my time in rehab for ratings?"_

_“What? No! Who would tell you that?”_

_Louis shuffled his feet. “Eleanor said she heard you talking at Sophia’s birthday party the other night.”_

_“Babe, you know you can’t listen to anything Eleanor says. She’s such a gossip, she’ll spread a rumor in a heartbeat.”_

_“No she isn't.”_

_“Yes, she is. You know what? She probably said that herself and just wants to get the blame away from her.”_

_“What?” Louis asked. “El wouldn’t do that. She was there when it all happened. She knows I had a problem.”_

_Matt shrugged. “Well I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe El just doesn’t want us together. She always has been a little jealous of our relationship.”_

_“That’s not true.”_

_Matt shrugged again. “If that’s what you want to believe.”_

_Louis just stared at him. “OK…” he said eventually._

_“Don’t stress yourself out so much, you’re gonna get worry lines.”_

_Louis immediately poked at his forehead._

_“I’m headed to the gym in a little while. You’re coming with me, right?”_

_“I don’t know, I’m kind of tired. I got up early today.”_

_Matt raised his eyebrows. “All right, if you think that’s a good idea.”_

_He walked out of the kitchen, but before he did, he poked at Louis’ stomach._

_Louis touched a hand to his lower abdomen, watching as Matt left the room._

_Suddenly, Louis appeared on the screen, lips pursed. He was clearly pissed off._

_“That was the wrong thing to do,” he said seriously to the cameras._

_“Oh my God, you did say that about me, didn’t you?” Louis wondered, following his boyfriend._

_“All right, so what if I did?” Matt rolled his eyes. “It’s not like it matters any more.”_

_“Of course it matters! I had a drug and alcohol addiction. Just because I went to rehab doesn’t mean I’m fully recovered. It’s a struggle every single day, do you not get that?”_

_“Oh, I get it, Louis, because you never shut up about it.”_

_Louis’ jaw dropped. “Are you fucking serious right now?”_

_“What are you mad about? So I downplayed your ‘problem.’ So what?”_

_“So what? Do you really not understand how hard it is for me? To go out with you and our friends and not get a drink? Or call up someone and get some pills?”_

_“You’re so dramatic. It’s not that serious. So you have a drink, big deal. You know your limits now, you’re a grown man.”_

_“No, I don’t know my limits, because I didn’t have them back then.”_

_“So figure them out. God, this whole sobriety thing you have going on is getting old. Like, we’re in our twenties. We’re supposed to go to parties and drink with our friends and have a good time and I can’t do that if I’m constantly feeling bad because I have a glass of champagne at a party.”_

_“You don’t have to feel bad about it. You’re allowed to have fun.”_

_“But I can’t with you around, that’s the thing! You’re such a...”_

_Matt paused, trying to find the right word._

_“What? Say it.”_

_“You’re such a wet blanket. God. There, you happy?”_

_“Get out.”_

_Matt rolled his eyes again. “Fine, I’ll go to the gym and when I get back, you’ll be over this and you can buy us dinner.”_

_“Fuck you. That’s not what’s happening. You’re going to leave my apartment and never come back. Because I can’t be in a relationship with someone who thinks I’m whining for attention and don’t actually have a substance problem. Get the fuck out.”_

_Matt scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding.”_

_“Oh, I’m definitely not. And you better believe that if you’re not out of here in the next twelve hours, I’m borrowing one of Zayn’s lighters and setting fire to whatever’s left.”_

_Louis turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving Matt behind him, running his fingers through his hair._

_Eleanor appeared in the next scene, waiting in her apartment. She was still sitting on the couch, shaking her foot and staring at her phone._

_The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it._

_Louis stood there, looking down at the floor, face wet with tears._

_“Lou…” she sighed, opening the door for him to walk in._

_He did and stood in front of her. “You were right,” he uttered, his voice breaking on the last word._

_She hurriedly wrapped her arms around him as he started to cry._

_“I never wanted this to happen,” she confessed to the cameras. “I didn’t think he would turn out to be such a…”_

_She shook her head. “There are no words to even describe the anger I have toward him.”_

_“I hate that I was so blind to this guy,” Louis admitted to the camera. “I never wanted to be the guy who defends his boyfriend against everything, but it turns out, I was. At least I wisened up and got out when I could.”_

Ever since watching that episode, Harry had vowed to himself to be a better boyfriend than Matt was. If Louis ever needed to talk about his past, he would listen. If Louis wanted to go out, Harry wouldn't drink that night. And he definitely, would never, try to tell Louis that his problems weren't real.

“You’ve been rooting for these five people to come out on top of their struggles; although, let’s face it, their lives are much more interesting than yours or mine.” Harry was pulled out of his flashback by Carly’s voice.

“Without further ado, allow me to introduce the cast of  _Branching Out,_ Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Sophia Smith!”

The audience started clapping and cheering for the five of them as they made their way back out to the stage, smiling and waving at the many fans whose eyes watched their every step.

Carly hugged each of them individually before standing in the middle of them, Liam and Sophia on her left and Louis, Eleanor and Zayn on her right.

“Welcome back to Vegas, you guys. How does it feel to be here?”

“It feels good,” Louis answered. “Um, we had a lot of fun here the last time we visited, and we’re eager to have the next few days here to just relax and maybe do a little gambling.”

“Any club appearances or promos planned?” Carly asked.

“No, actually,” Zayn took that question. “In fact, we were promised that we wouldn’t have to do any filming while we’re here.”

“All I have planned,” Sophia cut in, “is to lay by the pool and do some shopping. That’s it.”

“That’s probably a big change for you guys, isn’t it?” Carly questioned. “I mean, I feel like I can’t go a day without seeing you in the news, filming a scene for the show, or taking pictures with fans, or going to a new club. Isn’t that exhausting?”

“It can be,” Eleanor responded. “But it’s a good kind of exhausting. Like, we’re living our dreams as best we can, and we realize we wouldn’t be anywhere without our fans, without the people who wait for us to get finished shooting or wait for us to get done with whatever we’re doing before asking for a picture or an autograph. We love our fans, honestly.”

The audience cheered at the answer.

“Very well said, I must say,” Carly stated. “Well, I guess my last question before we show the episode is, what can we expect from what we’re about to watch? Can you give us any preparation?”

The five of them exchanged a glance. Louis took a deep breath before answering.

“A lot of drama, I can honestly say.”

“It’s going to be rough,” Liam continued. “I think the five of us had to mentally prepare for this, as well, because there’s a lot that’s going to happen in the next hour.”

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that,” Carly admitted.

“Well, even though it’s not going to be a totally happy episode,” Eleanor said, “just know that the five of us are still friends, so it can’t have been that horrible.”

“That does help,” Carly nodded her head. “Well, let’s do this. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the season one finale of  _Branching Out!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added the Louis/Matt argument last minute. I started writing at like, 2 am last night and it took me about a half hour, so you better like it! Lol.  
> If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, well, let me know, too.  
> Anyway, what do you think is gonna happen in the finale??


	10. The Season Finale (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama continues...

_“We’re going to Vegas, we’re going to Vegas,” Eleanor danced in her seat in front of the cameras. “I’m so excited!”_

_“I feel like we’ve been waiting for this trip for so long,” Louis told the cameras next, running a hand through his hair. “Like, after everything that’s happened over the past couple of months, I think we all just need a break from reality.”_

_“It’s me and Sophia,” Liam spoke to the cameras, ticking names off on his fingers, “Louis, Zayn, Eleanor and Nate that are going. It’s going to be a blast. And, Sophia and I have plans to celebrate our one-year anniversary a little early. And, I hope it works out really well, because I’ll admit, I’ve been a pretty awful boyfriend lately with all the stress I’m under from work. So I really want to make it up to her.”_

_“I think this vacation will be good for Liam,” Sophia said next. “I hope that he actually can detach himself from work, just for these couple days that we’ll be gone, and enjoy the trip, and enjoy our plans we have for our anniversary.”_

_“Let’s go,” Zayn said last. “I’m ready to go. We’re all ready to go. I have money in my pocket that I’m going to use at Roulette. And, I don’t actually know how to play, but I want to watch the wheel spin with the little numbers on it.”_

_He paused and looked off-camera. “That’s the right game, right? Roulette?”_

_He shrugged and looked back into the lens. “Anyway, I just need to be on a plane right now. Let’s do it.”_

The opening credits started to roll then, and Harry took the time to look around the room. He was lucky Perrie was allowed to sit with him until she got called up to the stage, because he didn’t know anyone else there.

They were surrounded by hundreds of strangers just watching the screen, their eyes glued to the drama that was about to unfold.

The first scene started out innocently enough, with the group discussing their plans for the five days they had.

Then they all went swimming and got ready for a night out, spending a few hours at Tao, the very nightclub where they were standing now.

Harry tore his gaze away from the screen to find Louis.

His boyfriend was staring down at his shoes, distracted until Zayn nudged him.

Louis looked up to his best friend and then followed his gaze over to Harry. He shot him a wink before he licked his lips.

Harry suppressed a smile and looked back up to the screen.

A few minutes later, an assistant for the show came over and got Perrie, telling her it was time to get ready to go on stage.

She shot Harry a nervous look before following the girl toward the back of the club, where Ben and Meredith were watching.

Harry watched as she went, suddenly just as nervous as Perrie was. He hoped the crowd would have a good reaction to her.

Harry returned his gaze to the screens, where Louis and Zayn were now joyriding in a limo because Liam, Sophia, Eleanor and Nate were on a double date and acting ‘too couple-y’ for their tastes.

He laughed along with the crowd when the two boys took off their shirts and squeezed out of the sunroof, yelling at the top of their lungs as the car cruised down the busy Vegas street.

And then the episode went to a break, and he clapped when Carly Brookstone was back on camera with Eleanor and Sophia on either side of her.

“You may remember a few weeks ago when a certain promo clip rolled on all of your computer screens telling you that Eleanor and Sophia, the lovely ladies standing here with me now, had made a new friend,” Carly said, introducing a new clip. “Well, we had the honor of sitting down with this new friend a few weeks ago, when she was starting to film for the upcoming season of  _Branching Out._ Her name is Perrie Edwards, and she is already quite at home with this very close-knit group of friends. Take a look.”

The opening credits of the show rolled again, this time ending with Perrie on screen, smiling for the cameras, a New York City backdrop behind her.

_“My name is Perrie Edwards,” she spoke to the camera. “I’m 22 and I’m a native New Yorker. I’m originally from Brooklyn, but I moved down to Manhattan for school. I’m a senior at the Design School of New York and I study graphic design.”_

_She swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she continued. “I first met Eleanor and Sophia in the library at school, and after we talked for a little while, they asked me if I would be interested in being on the show.”_

As she spoke, a montage rolled on screen that showed her with the girls. Harry assumed it was on campus.

_“At first I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do it, but I talked to my parents and my friends about it, and eventually decided I wanted to. I still haven’t gotten used to being in front of a camera, but everybody’s been really nice about it, so it helps a lot.”_

_The next scene showed Perrie filming with the rest of the cast the week before Louis went to see his dad._

_“I think it’s going to be fun,” Perrie said with a smile. “We’ll just have to see what the new season brings.”_

Harry beamed as the clip ended. She was a natural for the show already.

“Please allow me to introduce Perrie Edwards!” Carly exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

Perrie walked slowly out, hugging Eleanor and Sophia when she got to them.

Carly also gave her a quick hug, telling her to stand next to her.

“Perrie, it’s so nice to finally let the rest of the world know who you are! How do you feel?”

“I feel great,” Perrie grinned. “It’s such a relief that people know. For weeks, there was just a very limited group of people that knew what was going on, and it’s really hard for me to keep a secret. I’m very impressed with myself, really.”

“Can you believe that this is happening to you?” Carly wondered.

“Not really,” Perrie answered. “I told my friends that, too. Like, this kind of stuff doesn’t happen to me. I’m actually very… ordinary? I guess that would be the right word? Not the type at all to be on a reality show.”

“Well that’s all changed now, hasn’t it?”

“I guess so. But like I said, everybody that I’ve filmed with or worked with has been great, very accommodating and willing to help me with anything. So I’m really glad I’m getting this experience.”

The interview continued for a few more minutes, and Harry thought that she did really well. The crowd certainly loved her. He looked around the room before spotting Zayn sitting on one of the leather couches. His gaze was focused on Perrie, like she was the only person in the room.

Harry smirked and wondered if Eleanor was going to have a roommate tonight, as she and Perrie were booked for the same room.

The episode started back up, featuring a very lovey-dovey Sophia and Liam. 

_"We're celebrating our anniversary today," Sophia explained to the cameras. "We're going swimming, and then dinner and seeing Cirque du Soleil tonight. And I've never seen Cirque du Soleil, so I'm very excited for that."_

_"I promised Sophia that I would keep my phone on vibrate today, and only respond to it if it was a life or death situation," Liam continued. "And I'm looking forward to it. It'll be nice to be separated from my job for the day."_

Harry scoffed silently. He snuck a glance at Liam, who, right now, was attached to his cell phone. He had his brow furrowed and was shaking his head at whatever it was that he was reading. 

Harry looked back up and watched as the couple played around in the pool, with Liam throwing Sophia in a few times.

He did think they were a sweet couple, but Harry wished he could see more of that in real life. If he was being honest, in the few times he’d see the two of them together, Sophia mostly looked bored because Liam was distracted by work.

Even now, while they were supposed to be rewatching their anniversary date, Liam couldn’t be bothered.

_“I’ll be right back,” Sophia told Liam as she got up to go to the bathroom._

_They were at their table in a fancy restaurant, clearly dressed for an entire night out._

_Once she was gone, Liam slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened his e-mail._

_His face dropped when he read something in particular._

_“I know I promised Sophia I would keep my phone away, but this is something really important,” Liam told the cameras. He took a deep breath._ _“She’s going to be pissed, though. But she’ll understand it all later tonight.”_

_At the table, Liam set his phone down next to his silverware. When Sophia came back, she eyed the device suspiciously._

_“Liam…” she said._

_“It’s important, I promise.”_

_She wasn’t happy about it, but she still sat down and continued the conversation where they left off._

Harry took his gaze away from the screen to look for Louis, who he didn’t see.

He was starting to get worried, and snuck the occasional glance to the episode as Liam and Sophia went to Cirque du Soleil and Liam left in the middle of it to answer his phone.

His attention was only brought fully back to the screen when he heard yelling.

_“Soph, would you just let me explain?” Liam pleaded as he followed his girlfriend into the hotel lobby._

_“No!” Sophia yelled at him, turning around and pointing a finger in his face. “You always do this. This was supposed to be our anniversary date and you walked out of Cirque du Soleil for twenty minutes! You couldn’t even turn off your cell phone during the show? That was so embarrassing when it started ringing during the quiet part, and to top it off, you answered it there!”_

_“Soph-”_

_“Look, I know your job is important to you, and I know you’re under a lot of pressure right now and you could be getting promoted any day now, but you’re on vacation! Terry couldn’t wait a couple more days to call you?”_

_“Babe, please-“_

_“Don’t even bother! That better have been a damn important phone call because if it wasn’t-“_

_“I got the promotion,” Liam blurted out._

_“What?”_

_“I got the promotion,” he repeated. “Terry e-mailed me yesterday that he would know who was getting it by tonight. I didn’t see the email until today because I wasn’t responding to my phone. But he called me to tell me he made his decision, and when I get back, I’m officially a Head Party Planner.”_

_“Oh my God!” Sophia shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. “I’m so proud of you!”_

_“Thank you. I’m so sorry, I know I messed this all up.”_

_“No, you didn’t!” Sophia pulled back from him and looked in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I should’ve let you explain. There’s always a reason for what you do and I should’ve let you tell me what was going on.”_

_“So I’m forgiven?” Liam asked, puppy eyes in full effect._

_Sophia pulled him back to her and kissed him full on the mouth before sweeping him into an embrace._

_“I love you,” she said._

_“I love you, too,” he told her._

Harry smiled up at the screen. He didn’t know what happened in Vegas after that, but he remembered the day that the whole cast was filming at DiSutro’s. Liam had been on his phone nearly the whole time, trying to be sneaky and texting under the table, but Harry saw the glances Sophia kept shooting him.

He figured that Liam’s schedule hadn’t gotten any better since getting promoted. It probably had gotten even worse.

_"So, Liam got the job," Sophia fake-smiled at the cameras. "Everybody's happy now, right?"_

_She looked off screen, nodding slowly. She looked up at the camera and attempted to smile again._

_It was clear that Liam was the only one truly happy in this scenario._

The broadcast went to one more commercial break before the final scene. Harry supposed it had something to do with Eleanor and Nate, who hadn’t been too prominent as a couple throughout the episode.

He really hoped Niall wasn’t right. He didn’t feel like paying up on that bet he stupidly agreed on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis emerge through a side door with Ben. He had a somber look on his face, and was already looking around the room.

When the two of them made eye contact, Louis didn’t look any less relieved. He stared at Harry with an apologetic look on his face.

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he just waited for the episode to start again as Perrie finally joined him again, an excited smile on her face.

"Ben thought I did well," she whispered in Harry's ear.

"That's because you did," Harry grinned. "So proud of you." He gave her a quick hug.

She thanked him, and they returned their eyes to the screen.

_“Have you guys seen Nate?” Eleanor yelled over the sound of the music. She, Louis, Zayn and Nate went to Hyde, the nightclub located in the Bellagio, that night while Liam and Sophia were out on their anniversary date._

_She had been looking for her boyfriend for a while now, having been separated from him by the insane crowd about ten minutes after they walked in._

_The boys shook their heads, because honestly, they were starting to wonder what happened to their friend, too._

_Eleanor took out her phone and texted him, frowning at the screen._

_“Maybe he’s looking for us,” Louis said hopefully. “It’s a big place.”_

_Eleanor shrugged and looked around. They were in the VIP section, the boys sitting on leather lounges. She looked over the dance floor, where the crowd was jumping in sync to the thumping of the bass caused by the loud music playing._

_“I’m gonna go look for him,” she told them._

_“Want us to go with you?” Zayn wondered, setting his drink down._

_Eleanor looked at him and wanted to say something, but held back._

_Louis knew that meant that she did want them to go with her._

_“Come on,” Louis tapped Zayn’s knee and stood up._

_“Thanks,” Eleanor smiled._

_The three of them left their spot, walking along the edge of the dance floor toward the back of the club. They stood next to a bar, and despite their best efforts, didn’t see Nate anywhere._

_After a minute, Zayn looked to the left and found him. Only, he wasn’t alone._

_He had his hands on some blonde’s waist, and she was leading him down a long hallway._

_He stiffened and looked toward his friends._

_Eleanor didn’t miss it, and saw Nate retreating around the corner._

_Her eyes widened and she stormed off after him._

_Louis and Zayn exchanged a glance before following her._

_When they turned the corner of the hallway, they didn’t see anything. El kept walking until she heard laughter on her right._

_She opened the door and walked into a large supply closet, and right in front of her was Nate, who had his hands on the blonde woman’s ass and his lips on her neck._

_“Nate!” she yelled. The sudden outburst broke the two of them apart. “What the fuck are you doing?”_

_Nate looked at her with a glassy look in his eyes._

_Louis was familiar with that look. Nate was drinking, but that didn’t excuse anything._

_“El, there you are!” he slurred. “I’ve been looking for you, babe.”_

_“You were looking for me? With her? I don’t even know this woman. Who are you?”_

_She looked between El, Nate, Louis and Zayn before responding._

_“No longer interested,” she scoffed. She walked out of the room, adjusting her dress as she went._

_“Baby, wait,” Nate called after her._

_“Baby?” Eleanor asked in amazement. “Are you kidding me right now? I’ll ask you again: What the fuck are you doing?”_

_“God, you’re such a buzzkill,” Nate rubbed at his temple._

_“I’m a buzzkill? Because I walk in on my boyfriend of two years making out with some other girl? This is my fault now?”_

_“Maybe it is. You never want to do anything fun anymore.”_

_“Really? Because if I recall correctly, it’s always me who makes plans to do anything, who is dragging you off the couch to hang out with people, who does all the work in this relationship!”_

_“Did you maybe think you just want to do stupid stuff?” Nate spat. “And you have annoying friends?”_

_He looked at Louis and Zayn, who had hung back by the door to let the couple have it out._

_“I mean, look at this, we can’t even have a conversation without the two of them listening in!”_

_“It’s Louis and Zayn! They’ve been my best friends since I was fourteen! And how dare you try to blame me or my friends or what I want to do. Take some responsibility for this, you dick.”_

_“Listen, if we’re over, just say we’re over, because honestly, I’m over this.”_

_“What?” Eleanor asked, taken by surprise._

_“Yeah, El, I love you, but… I don’t know. Maybe I’m just not meant to be in a relationship. Do you know how hard it’s been this past two years? How many other women have thrown themselves at me? And I always said no, because I was with you.”_

_“Because that’s what you do when you’re in a relationship,” El explained as if she was talking to a two-year-old. “You’re with one person.”_

_“And I don’t want that. I think that I thought I wanted it, because everyone I know is getting engaged and having kids and settling down, but I don’t. And then we were talking about marriage the other day and that freaked me out.”_

_“You’re just full of excuses aren’t you,” Louis muttered._

_He thought he did it quietly, but Nate heard, throwing a glare Louis’ way._

_“It took you until now to realize that you don’t want a serious relationship?” El shook her head, tears starting to form._

_“I’m sorry, but yeah.”_

_“Yeah well, fuck you,” El snarled. “And your apology.”_

_“You’re not sorry. You just wish you didn’t get caught,” Louis scoffed._

_“Shut the fuck up,” Nate yelled at Louis, taking a step forward. “This doesn’t concern you.”_

_“Whoa, whoa,” Zayn mediated, taking a spot between them. “Let’s just calm down.”_

_“You weren’t good enough for her anyway,” Louis told him._

_“And who is? You?”_

_Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes, exactly, her gay best friend is her soul mate. Ultimate plot twist.”_

_“Louis, stop.”_

_And he did stop, but only because El asked him to. He looked at her face and knew he should hold his tongue._

_“So I guess we’re over?” Nate questioned._

_El nodded, unable to speak anymore because of how upset she was at the realization._

_“Whatever, this isn’t worth it anyway.”_

_Eleanor buried her face in Louis’ chest and couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. She openly wept while Louis attempted to soothe her, the whole time his eyes never leaving Nate’s face._

_He felt so much hatred for this man he called his friend just hours earlier._

_“Zayn,” Louis called to his friend, “I’m taking her upstairs. Our room. She’s not sleeping alone.”_

_Nate scoffed. “Of course you’ll take her to your room. Now that I’m out of the picture, this could be your only chance.”_

_Louis stiffened. “Excuse me?”_

_“Louis, don’t,” Eleanor pleaded._

_“Just because I’m taking her to my room, and I’m a guy and she’s a girl doesn’t mean I’m going to take advantage. Not every guy is a misogynistic pig like you are.”_

_“What did you just say to me?” Nate growled, taking a step forward._

_Zayn lifted his hand again, pushing Nate back, but his gaze was focused on Louis._

_“Sorry, do you not understand what misogynist means? How about asshole? Do you know what that one means?”_

_“You’re lucky Zayn’s here to hold me back, Louis, otherwise I would lay you out right here.”_

_“Lay me out, huh?” Louis smirked. “You know, I always thought you were a little gay. Figured you wanted to have your way with me.”_

_Nate’s jaw clenched. “You know what? I’m glad it’s over. If anything, it means I’ll never have to deal with a faggot like you again.”_

_Louis cocked his head to the side._

_“This idiot really doesn’t know who he’s dealing with,” Louis smiled at the cameras. “He’ll definitely regret the day he ever said that to me.”_

_Zayn raised his eyebrows and lowered his hand, backing up toward where Louis and El stood._

_“You know what?” Louis said lowly. “I’m glad El’s done with you, too.”_

_He started walking toward Nate. “Because guess what?”_

_“What?” Nate sneered, walking toward him, too._

_And then Louis punched him. Hard._

_Nate fell to the ground, clutching at his jaw where Louis’ fist made contact._

_“Feel better?” Zayn asked Louis._

_“I do, actually,” Louis answered, shaking his hand. It really hurt._

_“All right, well, El, if you give me your room key, I’ll grab some of your stuff.”_

_El handed over her clutch. “Just take the whole thing.”_

_Zayn nodded and walked off._

_“Let’s go lay down,” Louis wrapped an arm around El’s shoulder and led her out of the club toward the elevators, leaving Nate to find his own way back._

_When they got to the room, El kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blankets of Louis’ bed._

_Louis did the same and joined her._

_They lay there silently before El spoke._

_“I was supposed to marry him, Louis,” she whispered. “I loved him, and he did this to me. I did everything right.”_

_She started to tear up again, so Louis pulled her against his chest._

_“You can’t blame yourself, El. He’s a scumbag. He had us all fooled. I thought he was a good guy, too.”_

_“This just came out of nowhere,” El whispered. “I never in a million years would’ve thought that he would be that kind of guy. How could I have been so stupid?”_

_“You’re not stupid. You did the smartest thing you could have. You dumped that loser before he did anything else to you. Before he used the ‘It was a one time thing and didn’t mean anything’ excuse. You’re incredibly smart, El.”_

_“It doesn’t feel like it. I feel terrible.”_

_Louis kissed her hair and pulled her in even closer._

_“What kills me the most,” Eleanor sniffled in front of the cameras, wiping tears from her eyes, “is that he’s probably going to go on with his life, completely unbothered by what he did, but I’m going to be the one who’s hurting at this.”_

_She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath before looking back up to the camera._

_“I hate this,” she confessed._

_The scene went back to Louis and Eleanor in the bed. Zayn came wandering slowly in, looking cautiously at them._

_“Hey,” he muttered._

_The two of them smiled at him, and Eleanor reached a hand out to him, signaling for him to lay down with them._

_He placed El’s toiletry bag on the desk and crawled in on the other side of her._

_The three of them lay there for a little while._

_Zayn appeared on camera. “El, Lou and I were always like the Three Musketeers when we were in school. We were constantly together, and even when the two of them broke up, we were still all close. And, El and I haven’t been as close in the past few years, but I like to think that when push comes to shove, we still have each other’s backs. And tonight just kind of proved that to be true, I guess.”_

_“Zayn and Louis are the best friends I could ever ask for,” Eleanor confessed to the camera. “Anybody would be lucky to have them, and I don’t think I ever really understood that until tonight.”_

_She sniffled, blinking back tears._

_“So I was wrong,” Louis admitted sadly. “What happens in Vegas doesn’t stay in Vegas. I know El, so I know that she’ll blame herself for this. Ask what_ she  _did wrong, and how_ she  _could’ve made the relationship work. I just hope that she doesn’t let this hold her back, because she’s so much better than this.”_

_“Life goes on, right?” El attempted to smile. “And I have a lot more to focus on than a cheating boyfriend.”_

_The scene returned to Louis, Eleanor and Zayn._

_“Can we go home?” Eleanor whispered to the boys._

_The two of them made eye contact over her head._

_“Yeah, I think we should,” Louis responded. “I think we’ve had enough of Vegas for one trip.”_

_Zayn just nodded in agreement._

_The three of them relaxed under the blankets and looked like they were ready to go to sleep._

_The credits started rolling and then showed an aerial shot of Las Vegas at nighttime._

The clip ended and the audience sat in shock at the ending of the episode.

“I think it goes without saying,” Eleanor spoke into the camera, “but Nate and I are completely broken up.”

The crowd started cheering, and Louis beamed at her from his spot standing next to her.

He really was proud of her. He knew then, and still knew, how hard that was for her to just walk away from Nate like that.

“That was the most intense scene of this whole season, hands down,” Carly said once the noise died down. “Eleanor, what was going through your mind when this was all happening?”

“I think I said everything that was going through my mind, to be honest,” she answered with a smile.

The audience laughed.

“Very good point,” Carly said.

“But in all seriousness,” Eleanor started, “I was just so angry. And I felt betrayed and just… disappointed. You know? I thought he was better than that, and I thought we were going to get married one day and start a family and all of that. But I mean, I guess it just goes to show that nothing is guaranteed, and life can change in an instant.”

“Absolutely,” Carly agreed. “And Louis? You had a pretty strong reaction to that, too. Why is that?”

Louis shrugged one arm. “I mean, I’ve been there. Everyone saw how I broke up with my boyfriend because he was just… Not even worth mentioning, to be honest.”

The crowd murmured in agreement.

“But like Zayn said,” he continued, “the three of us were like the Three Musketeers when we were younger. And the two of them are my absolute best friends in the world. And El is like my sister now. I would do absolutely anything for her, just _because_ we’re the best of friends. And just, seeing the amount of hurt on her face and how much pain she was in really hurt me, and I hope I never have to see her like that again.”

Some of the people in the crowd could be heard saying “aww” at Louis’ words.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around Louis and briefly snuggled into him. Louis wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair.

“Now, I have to ask, because, there’s been a pretty constant rumor about the two of you that you’re dating. Care to comment?”

“Yeah, actually, I’m going to set that record straight,” Louis smirked. “Eleanor, as much as I love her, is missing a very vital part to her anatomy for me.”

“I am,” Eleanor laughed, as the crowd stifled their own giggles. “Besides, a Louis and Eleanor relationship is  _so_ 2007.”

“There haven’t been any romantic feelings between us in years, and that’s not about to change now.”

“Well guys, you heard it here first,” Carly stated, “Louis and Eleanor are not and will not be falling back in love any time soon. Before we go to our final break, the fans want to know: Louis and Eleanor, are you dating anyone at the moment?”

_There it is. The question that Ben told him was coming._

“Not each other,” Louis deadpanned into his microphone.

“Right, not each other,” Carly smiled.

“I’m not seeing anyone now,” Eleanor answered first. “I mean, this all happened the last week of August, so I don’t think I’m ready to jump into anything serious yet. We dated for more than two years, and that takes some time to recover from.”

“Absolutely,” Louis agreed. “When you’re coming out of a long relationship, it’s hard to get back into the dating game. Some people make it look easy, but it’s really not.”

“You’re sure about that, Louis? You made it look pretty easy a few weeks ago in that café.”

Louis blushed. He really should’ve thought of his word choice more carefully. He was trying to avoid getting asked about that.

“Who was that love bite from, anyway?” Carly wondered, glancing toward the camera.

_Poker face. Poker face. Poker face._

Louis shrugged. “Nobody.”

“Not a new boyfriend?” Carly pressed.

“Nah, no boyfriend.”

“Any prospects?”

Louis hesitated for a split second when he saw those bright green eyes near the sectional sofas.

As much as he wanted to announce to the world that he was dating Harry, he just couldn’t.

It wasn’t the right time.

He looked away from Harry and back to Carly and quickly shook his head. “Nope. None.”

He would check with Harry as soon as the cameras stopped rolling to make sure he was OK.

\---

He wasn’t. In fact, Harry had a drink in his hand when Louis found him standing with Perrie and Zayn near the bar.

“Hey,” he approached them, smile on his face.

“Lou!” Zayn greeted.

Perrie smiled at him and Harry took a sip of his drink.

“So here’s the plan,” Zayn started. “Since we did so well here tonight, we’re going to hang out here for a few hours, then head back to the Bellagio and do some gambling. I’m feeling a little roulette, what do you say?”

“I’m all for that,” Louis agreed.

“The others will probably want to go, too.”

With a plan in action, they stayed and mingled for a little bit before getting into the limo and returning to the hotel.

Surprisingly, there weren’t many fans lingering around the hotel. They probably didn’t expect the group to leave their own party so soon.

They gambled a little, Harry and Perrie preferring to just watch Louis and Zayn waste their money away.

Harry would later confess to Louis that he didn’t feel right taking his money so he could play a few table games. And he definitely wouldn’t be comfortable losing the money, too.

After a few hours there, Louis and Harry called it a night, leaving Zayn and Eleanor at the blackjack table. Perrie, Sophia and Liam were last seen roaming around the slot machines. As they made their way silently to the elevators, Louis apologized.

“For what?” Harry asked.

“For what I said on camera. You know that I want to tell everyone about you, right? But-”

“But I told you not to,” Harry interrupted. “And thank you for respecting my wishes. I’m not mad at you. How could I be?”

“But all night, I’ve felt like you were.”

“I’m not mad at you, I just hate this situation. I just want to walk around, holding your hand, kissing you whenever I feel like it, without it getting media attention. I don’t understand the fascination with our personal lives.”

“I don’t, either. But it just, is what it is. That’s who I am, and I wish that people didn’t care so much about who I’m dating or what I’m doing in my spare time.”

They reached the elevator then, and Harry pressed the button to take them to their floor.

“I’m sorry that I seemed distant. I was just, lost in my own thoughts, I guess.”

“It’s OK. I wish you had told me this earlier, maybe I could’ve gotten you to take some money to gamble with.”

Harry smiled and leaned against the wall. “Nah, still wouldn’t have happened.”

Louis returned the smile. “God, I want to kiss you right now.”

“So do it,” Harry whispered. “There’s no one else here.”

Louis looked over his shoulder, seeing that Harry was right. The large room was empty except for them, the sounds of the casino only background noise just one room over.

“OK.”

Louis pressed himself up against Harry, his hands on his hips. He leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, tilting his head to get a better angle.

Their lips moved in a steady rhythm together. Harry let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Louis licked along Harry’s bottom lip.

Before Harry could part his lips, they both heard the familiar ding that let them know that the elevator had arrived.

Pulling slightly back, Harry turned to the side and walked in, pulling Louis behind him.

“Think you’re still a little stretched out from this morning?” Harry asked with a sly smile.

Louis pressed the button for their floor and leaned against the opposite wall.

“Might be.”

“Good.”

\---

Harry walked into his apartment late Monday night, unsurprised to see Niall still awake.

It was after 2 a.m., but in Niall time, that was like the middle of the day.

“Hey, man,” he greeted, dropping his bag next to the couch. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He rubbed at his eyes with his hands, hoping to fight off his exhaustion long enough to have a brief conversation with his roommate.

“So how was it?” Niall asked, turning down the volume on the television.

“It was good. Great, really. We stayed in this crazy expensive hotel. Like, our suite had a living room and three bathrooms. For only two of us! And Louis wasn’t even phased by it.”

“He’s probably used to that kind of shit,” Niall shrugged.

“He is,” Harry agreed. “But it was awesome. We went to Tao, and the place is huge, but it was like, filled with fans to watch the finale and meet Louis and the others. We didn’t really do much today; my flight left at four. We were out all night, we stayed at Tao for a little while, then we gambled in the casinos. Didn’t get to bed til like, 4 a.m. Woke up, had lunch, packed my stuff up, did a little sightseeing, and then went to the airport.”

“Still sounds like fun. Glad you got to go.”

“Me, too. But I’m beat. Two flights in two days really takes a lot of you.”

“I’ll take your word for it, dude. Well go get some sleep. We have to be in at noon tomorrow.”

Harry groaned. “This sucks.”

“At least you’ll be off Wednesday and Thursday.”

“No I’m not. Because I was off yesterday and today, Caroline’s making me work Wednesday and Thursday. So I work every day through next Tuesday.”

“Oh. Well, um…”

Harry smiled at Niall’s attempts to help. “It’s cool. At least I got the last two days to myself.”

“There you go. Positive thinking.”

Harry nodded and grabbed his bag. He started walking to his room when he heard Niall call out, “You owe me fifty bucks, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry rolled his eyes.

\---

On Thursday, Harry ran from the bathroom into his room when he heard his cell phone ringing. He’d just gotten out of the shower and forgot that Louis promised he would call before his plane took off.

He and the others were coming home today, but Harry could’ve sworn that his flight wasn’t for another hour, just in time for Harry to leave for work.

Harry answered the phone, but before he could get a word in, he heard Louis apologizing.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. But I swear, you can’t even tell it’s you in the picture.”

“What’s going on? What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what? What happened?”

“Um, you might want to Google ‘Louis Tomlinson kissing.’”

Harry felt his chest tighten as a chill shot up his spine. “What do you mean?”

“Just do it.”

“OK, hang on.”

He switched the phone to speaker and opened his computer. While he waited for it to load up, he pulled on a pair of briefs.

He sat down and did what Louis said, eyes widening when he saw the results.

At the top of the page there was a headline that read, ‘Louis Tomlinson kissing mystery brunette in Las Vegas after  _Branching Out_ finale.’

He clicked on the link and skimmed the first paragraph, reading that someone leaked surveillance footage from one of the security cameras. Below was a blurry, but zoomed in picture showing a man that was clearly Louis, based on the tattoos on his arms, kissing Harry against the wall in front of the elevator at the Bellagio.

“Oh, no,” Harry said.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You can’t even see your face in the picture, though. And it is kind of blurry. So maybe no one will know it’s you.”

“Why would someone do this?”

“I don’t know. I just- I don’t know.”

Harry didn’t respond, staring at the photo. It really wasn’t obvious that it was Harry; the way they were angled, Louis’ head blocked out Harry’s face, but his hair was visible and so was the outfit he was wearing. He was suddenly glad that he kept his blazer on so nobody would see his tattoos. But anyone who was at the finale party might remember that he also wore it to Tao. He hadn’t spoken to many people, though, and maybe they were drinking enough that they wouldn’t make the connection that Harry from the party was the guy kissing Louis.

Another photo attached showed Louis looking over his shoulder, checking for cameras.

A third showed Harry’s back to the camera, holding Louis’ hand as they walked into the elevator.

“Are you mad? Do you hate me?”

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just… nervous, is all.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis apologized again.

“It’s OK, stop apologizing. Just, this sucks.”

“I know. I still blame myself, though. I should’ve waited 30 more seconds til we were in the elevator.”

“No, because even if you had waited, there still would be a shot of us entering the elevator together, and who knows what kind of speculation that would’ve gotten. At least in this photo, they can’t see my face.”

“I guess. Listen, I’ll be home tonight. Do you want to come over?”

“Do you think that would be a good idea? Having me walk into your apartment building late at night? What if someone recognizes my hair or something?”

“Shit, you’re right. I still want to see you, though. Maybe I can come over to your place? I can be pretty undercover when I want to be.”

“Maybe. I have to check my work schedule again, but I’ll let you know.”

“OK. I’ll talk to you later, we’re getting ready to board the plane.”

“Yeah, I have to get ready for work anyway. I’ll talk to you later.”

“OK. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Harry hung up and dropped his phone on the bed.

Why did this have to be so complicated? He was just a regular guy who wanted to go out with his boyfriend, not have his entire personal life on display for the world to see.

He also didn’t want his past to be brought up again. It’s been years since he’s been in front of the cameras, and he wasn’t eager to relive that experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said before that Harry has angst, and you're gonna find it out next chapter. Just a heads up, it's really serious. There's actually going to be a trigger warning for it. I'll update the tags when I post the chapter so you have an idea of what it is, and if it's going to bother you, then just don't read the chapter. I won't be offended.
> 
> Anyway, it should be posted Wednesday.


	11. The Shitty Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger warning. This chapter has mentions of: child abduction/kidnapping and suicide. If you can't/don't want to read about that, I marked off the triggering parts between double black lines. So, just read up until that part and scroll down to the second set, or just read up until the first set of black lines and stop. You'll still get most of the chapter, and get the gist of what happened. Or, just don't read the chapter. It's your call.****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All right, time for the heavy.

Over the next week, Harry waited for the other shoe to drop.

He waited for someone to walk up to him at work and accuse him of dating Louis.

He waited for someone on the subway to ask him why Louis was dating him and not somebody who was actually famous.

He waited for someone to take one look at him and say that Louis could do way better.

He even waited for someone to see his face and say, “Hey, aren’t you that kid…?”

But it didn’t happen. The Louis superfans never showed up to make him feel inferior.

The _Branching Out_ fanatics never arrived, demanding Harry appear on the show.

And he never saw the friendly lawyers and really nice social workers from Child Protective Services, either.

Harry didn’t know if he should feel relieved and go on with his life, or stay cautious and wait for the day that someone realized who he was, because it was bound to happen eventually.

What also happened over the next week? He didn’t see Louis.

On Saturday it was:

**_Louis: What time do you work today?_ **

**_Harry: Late. I’m scheduled til 10, but Caroline said I might have to work later. Which means, I’ll definitely be here later._ **

**_Louis: Boo. I haven’t seen you all week. =(_ **

**_Harry: I know. I’m sorry. =’(_ **

But it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t worked this much or this many days in a row since he graduated college. If he wasn’t working, he was going to work. And if he wasn’t going to work, he was sleeping from a long shift at work.

On Sunday it was:

**_Louis: It’s been so long since I’ve seen your adorable face. Can we change this?_ **

**_Harry: I’m sorry it took me forever to respond! My phone was in my locker. =(_ **

By the time Harry did answer, Louis had already fallen asleep because he was tired after filming all day.

If he did talk to Louis, it was never for long. He felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do to change things.

Then on Tuesday it was:

**_Louis: It’s been more than a week since you’ve fucked me. That is definitely not acceptable._ **

**_Harry: You can’t say stuff like that when I’m at work! I just let out the biggest moan. I think Leigh-Anne thinks I’m constipated or something._ **

**_Louis: Well that’s what you get. Come stay over tonight. You’re finally off tomorrow, right?_ **

**_Harry: I would, but we don’t clock out til 2. I can’t let Niall go home by himself then._ **

**_Louis: Then he can come, too! Just tell him to bring earplugs._ **

As tempting as that had been, Harry had to decline. Harry wanted to keep Niall around, therefore, he wouldn’t put him in an awkward position of hearing him and Louis have sex just one room away.

There was a small part of him, though, that wanted to put some space between him and Louis to try to avoid someone making the connection between the two of them.

As bad as that sounded, being with Louis was the reason that everything was about to be brought up for the first time in thirteen years, so if not seeing his boyfriend for a few days would help things, then so be it.

\---

_“Daddy, can we go in the pool?”_

_Eight-year-old Harry was looking out the hotel window._

_“No, Harry, not today,” his dad replied, flicking channels on the television._

_“Please? It’s hot out. And there’s other kids in there right now.”_

_“No, Harry. You don’t even have swim trunks.”_

_“Can we go buy some? Please? We went shopping at the last hotel.”_

_“Harry, I said no!”_

_“OK,” Harry pouted. He didn’t move from his spot by the window, though, envious of the other kids who got to go swimming._

_Daddy wasn’t letting him do anything fun on this vacation. At all. He wished Mommy was there. She would let Harry go swimming._

_All of a sudden, someone kicked in the door._

_“Grand Rapids Police Department! Hands where we can see them!”_

_Harry dropped to the floor and covered his head with his hands before he started yelling._

_“Daddy!”_

_“Harry, it’s OK! I’m right here.”_

_“You have the right to remain silent.”_

_Harry looked up at the deep voice that was now talking to his father. He watched with wide eyes as a pair of silver rings was wrapped around his daddy’s wrists._

_“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”_

_“Daddy!” Harry shot up and tried to get to his father, but another policeman stopped him._

_“Leave him alone!”_

_“You have the right to an attorney.”_

_“Daddy! Let him go!”_

_“Stop it, you’re scaring him,” another kinder voice interrupted. It was a woman walking into the room. She had a black purse that looked like his mother’s._

_“If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.”_

_“Hi, Harry, my name is Karen. Are you OK?”_

_“I want my Daddy,” Harry cried._

_“Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?”_

_“Harry, I’m going to take you home. To see your mother.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Harry’s dad spoke up._

_“Why are the policemen being mean to him?”_

_The police led him out of the hotel room, and Harry started crying again._

_“Daddy!”_

_“Harry, everything will be OK,” Harry’s dad called over his shoulder._

_“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” the police officer muttered to him._

_Harry watched as his father was led away and down the steps, and he burst into tears, afraid of what was going on._

The doorbell rang at noon on Wednesday, and it’s what woke Harry up from his nightmare.

Harry figured this would happen. Usually he only had the bad dreams around the date of his father’s death, but now that everything was coming to light, it was only expected to have them now.

It rang again twenty seconds later. And twenty seconds after that.

“Niall, door!” he shouted, his voice muffled by his pillow.

When it rang a fourth time, Harry groaned and rolled out of bed.

“Where are you?”

He glanced at Niall’s room as he walked out of his own, seeing that it was empty.

Strange. Usually Niall slept later than Harry did.

He went to the peephole and looked through it, opening the door with a surprised look on his face.

“Louis?”

There stood his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face.

“Good to see you, too.”

Louis walked through the open door and kissed Harry on the cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Harry said. “Wait, how do you know where I live?”

“Perrie,” Louis answered simply. “I told her I haven’t seen you since Vegas, and she told me to pay you a visit. I cleared this with Niall, too.”

“So that’s why he’s not here,” Harry grinned. “You drove him away.”

“Perhaps.”

“Is this safe, though? Didn’t anyone follow you here?”

“No way. I told you before, I can be quite sneaky when I want to be. Did you know I once went to London for a week and nobody knew until the day I came back?”

“You’re a regular undercover spy,” Harry deadpanned.

“Of course I am. It comes with the territory. Anyway, take a shower and get dressed. We can either order in or go to Twisted. Your choice.”

“Let’s just order in. I don’t want to push your luck.”

“Fine by me. Now, um,” Louis sniffed the air around Harry and pretended to be disgusted, “you stink. So go shower.”

“You love how I stink,” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“After sex? Sure,” Louis smiled up at Harry and placed his hands on his hips. “Right now, not so much. You smell like garlic and day old beef.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Absolutely nothing. You’re right, what is wrong with me?”

“That’s more like it.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. After a moment, he felt Louis part his lips and without hesitation, slid his tongue in between them.

He slid one hand down Louis’ back and when he found his ass, gave it a firm squeeze.

Louis let out a small squeak.

“Oi! Save it for your room!”

The two of them broke apart slowly, smiling at each other as they did.

Louis turned to face the man with the Irish accent who could only be Niall.

“So we finally meet in person,” Louis said. He walked away from Harry and extended his hand.

“So we do,” Niall responded, taking it. “Instead of from across the room when you’re invading my restaurant.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Louis apologized.

“Nah, it’s cool. Don’t worry your pretty, little head about it. It’s a job, right?”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah, if someone has to do it, I guess I can.”

“Exactly. Yeah, too bad an hour of your time can pay for like my whole life. Anyway…”

Harry suppressed a smile at the exchange as Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew Niall wasn’t actually bitter about the situation; he just wanted to mess with Louis a bit.

“I’m gonna run to my room. I just forgot something, and then I’ll be out of your hair. And you can get back to whatever it was you guys wanted to do.”

Niall nodded once and then walked away.

Louis turned to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

“Does he not like me or something?”

“He likes you fine. He’s just, testing you? I guess? Seeing if you’re good enough for me?”

“Oh, he’s protective?”

“You could say that. Yeah.”

“OK, then.”

“Yup,” Harry said, making a popping noise on the ‘p.’ “Anyway, since I stink, I’m gonna go shower.”

“About time,” Louis teased.

When Harry turned to leave, Louis couldn’t resist landing a firm slap on Harry’s ass.

“In return for the squeeze,” he offered as an explanation.

Harry just winked and walked down the hallway.

Louis sat down on the couch and took out his phone. He saw he had a new e-mail from Ben and quickly opened it.

_You might want to prepare Harry for this. You guys are out now._

_\- Ben_

Attached was a link to a clip on the _TRN_ website.

After looking over his shoulder to make sure he was still alone, he opened the link.

 _“Fans of_ Branching Out, _prepare yourselves, because we finally have the inside scoop on just who it was that Louis was caught kissing in Vegas last week.”_

_The TRN promo screen rolled before continuing._

_“You may remember that on December 1, the cast of_ Branching Out _headed back to Las Vegas to celebrate the season one finale of their hit show. Well, leaked surveillance footage from the Bellagio Hotel that same night revealed that the show’s star, Louis Tomlinson, was kissing a mystery man as they left the casino. Our sources have finally deduced that the lucky guy is named Harry Styles."_

Louis dropped his head in his hands. Didn’t these people have anything better to do with their lives?

 _“Styles was photographed at Tao Las Vegas, from where the finale aired live. He is photographed here with new_ Branching Out _cast member, Perrie Edwards.”_

_A picture of Harry and Perrie talking happily flashes on the screen, Harry's face very clearly shown._

_“He is wearing the same blue blazer that the mystery man was wearing in the picture with Louis. Plus, the two men have very similar curly brown locks, and are of similar height and build. On the plus side, multiple sources confirm speaking with Styles the night of the finale and all have said that he was very friendly and very pleasant to talk to, but never specified if he was at the event with or for anyone.”_

Louis shook his head. How was he going to break this to Harry?

_“But what’s surprising here is that Louis’ new beau is no stranger to the public eye himself. Our younger fans may not remember that Harry, at the young age of eight years old, was famously the victim of a child custody battle gone wrong.”_

Louis paused the clip, making sure Harry was still in the shower. He heard Niall moving around in his room, so he lowered the volume a little bit before starting it again.

_“During their divorce proceedings, Harry’s father, world-renowned celebrity photographer Des Styles and mother, Anne Twist, were known to have massive arguments when it came to the care of their children. But when Anne filed for sole custody, Des was pushed over the edge. He picked up young Harry from school and took him out of the state.”_

Louis felt like he was going to throw up. Why didn’t he remember ever hearing about this?

_"But the most shocking part of Harry’s past is this.”_

Louis leaned in, as if being closer to the screen would help prepare him for what else there was to come.

_“Just one month after Harry was returned safely to his mother-”_

“No, stop it! Turn that off!”

Louis turned to see Niall sprinting into the living room.

The blonde vaulted over the couch and snatched the phone from Louis’ hands, tapping repeatedly at the screen to get the video to stop playing.

When it did, Niall flipped on Louis.

“What is this?!” he hissed at the man still sitting in shock on the couch.

“I don’t know,” Louis admitted. “My producer sent this to me. Said I needed to tell Harry about it.”

“Is this on TV? Did it air already? This can’t happen.”

“Did you know about that, then?” Louis wondered. “The kidnapping thing?”

“Yeah, of course I knew,” Niall shrugged. “But for obvious reasons, Harry really doesn’t like to dwell on it. And he definitely doesn’t share it with just anybody. You don’t remember hearing about this? It was top news for months.”

“Months?” Louis stood up so that he was at eye level with Niall. “How long was Harry gone?”

Niall paused, not knowing what to say.

“That’s for Harry to tell you.”

“What am I telling him?”

Louis and Niall stopped the conversation and looked toward the hallway. Harry had just come out of the bathroom, a towel still wrapped around his hips.

“Uhh…” Louis stalled, trying to think of anything that would make sense.

“How much you hate Korean food!” Niall jumped in. He put his hands on his hips and started shaking his head.

“Louis thought he might order Korean food for you guys to eat, and I told him you should tell him how much you hate it.”

“You’re acting weird,” Harry observed. “Like, weirder than normal. You’re all twitchy.”

Louis looked at Niall’s right eye, which was in fact, twitching slightly.

“Me? Nah I’m fine.” Niall’s foot started tapping as he spoke.

“OK…” Harry said slowly, not fully believing his friend. “Anyway, yeah. Louis, I hate Korean food.”

“Good to know.” Louis pointed at his boyfriend and gave him a wink.

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah, um, but whatever else you want to get is fine. I’m gonna go get dressed.”

“Well that went well,” Niall said with a smile once Harry was gone.

Louis rolled his eyes. “He knows something was wrong.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know what. Anyway, talk to your producer ASAP and find out about that clip. If it did air already, you need to tell him right away.”

“I know. I will.”

Niall took a deep breath. “OK. Well, I’m gonna head out, leave you guys to it. Talk to your producer.”

“I will!”

Niall eyed him cautiously before he left the apartment again.

Louis slowly exhaled, not knowing what he was supposed to do first: call Ben or find the nearest trashcan to vomit into.

He soon decided that Harry’s personal life was more important, so he scrolled down through his contacts to find Ben's name.

As soon as Ben answered, Louis started throwing questions at him.

“Ben, what the fuck is that clip? Did that air on TV or go online or whatever already? Because if it didn’t air yet, it needs to get erased. Now!”

“Louis, I already tried,” Ben told him. “Do you really think I would just let this go without a fight?”

“What does the network want?”

“What?”

“How much money? I don’t care how much, I’ll pay it.”

“They don’t want money. I called at least seven different people today, but it’s no use. They said that since it’s public record or some legal bullshit like that, they’re allowed to show it on TV. Plus, it was all _very_ highly publicized when it first happened, so-”

“When are they showing it?”

“It airs tonight at 7 on TRN.”

Louis let out a long breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers before he spoke again.

“So basically, I have until 7 before what could possibly be Harry’s darkest secret is revealed to the world?”

“Well, no. I mean, the world already knows about this, technically.”

“Shut up, Ben,” Louis sighed.

“Sorry.”

“How do I tell Harry? What do I say to him?”

“Let him know exactly what’s coming,” Ben said after thinking it over. “And let him know that you still support him, no matter what. This is bound to be a sensitive topic for him, so tread lightly.”

“Yeah, no shit. I didn’t even know about this.”

“That’s probably how he wanted it. I understand why he didn’t want to be on the show now.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Louis agreed. “It’s not like people wouldn’t have looked up his name the second he showed up on screen.”

“And then he would’ve had to relive all his pain all over again. Although, I’m sure he thinks about it all the time.”

Louis sighed. “All right, well thanks for the heads up, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Not your fault. Just, life sucks, right?”

“Sometimes it does, yeah. And listen, I know we were supposed to film tomorrow, but we can postpone that, all right? Stay with Harry for a little while.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya.”

Louis hung up the phone.

After a minute, he looked over his shoulder to find out where Harry was, only to see that the younger man was standing at the end of the hallway, looking right back at Louis.

“Hey,” Louis greeted, standing back up.

“On second thought, yeah, let’s go to Twisted,” Harry nodded. He then turned around and went back into his room.

“Shit,” Louis muttered.

\---

When they walked into Twisted, Harry acknowledged everybody who was there, shaking hands and giving hugs. A few people remembered seeing Louis before and greeted him, as well.

The whole time the two of them were at lunch, Harry was extremely animated: his voice louder and his hand motions even more exaggerated. Usually, when they went there, it was just the two of them in their own little bubble.

But today everything was different. And even though Louis hadn’t known Harry for that long, he knew that this wasn’t how it should be.

 _Shitshitshitshit,_ was all that Louis could think while they ate. Harry knew. He had to. There was no way he didn’t overhear Louis on the phone. He must’ve guessed what Louis was talking about.

He was determined to tell Harry the news once they got back to the apartment.

But the second the door was shut and locked behind them, Harry picked up Louis and flung him over his shoulder, carrying him into what Louis assumed to be Harry’s room.

And then Louis was on the bed and Harry was on top of him, and his mouth was _everywhere_ – his face, his neck and moving to his chest, stomach and thighs as clothing was stripped off and tossed to the floor.

“Fuck,” Louis cried out when Harry licked a broad stripe over Louis’ hole.

Harry gripped at Louis’ thighs, spreading them far apart and pushing his legs up toward his chest.

He licked and sucked at Louis’ spot, the whole time sneaking glances up to his boyfriend as he moaned above him.

Louis reached down and grabbed onto Harry’s curls when Harry slid a finger into Louis right beside his tongue.

“Harry,” Louis groaned. “Oh, my God.”

Harry curved his finger and continued poking and prodding his tongue. He stroked himself a few times, almost unable to bear the high-pitched sounds from above.

“Harry, I-” he was cut off by another moan, and Harry became relentless. He buried his face between Louis’ cheeks and flexed his tongue like his life depended on it.

When Louis came, he let out such a groan that Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if the people three floors below them didn’t hear it.

Once Louis released his grip from his hair, Harry cleaned Louis’ chest off with his tongue, licking all the cum off and working his way up to his neck.

He planted a wet kiss at the base of Louis’ throat and shifted away from him, reaching into his bedside table for his lube and a condom.

Louis watched him with his eyes half-open, the corners of hips lips twitching up into a smile.

Harry slicked up three of his fingers and slid two of them easily into Louis. He wrapped his other hand around Louis’ cock and began moving his fist up and down. 

“Harry,” Louis whispered.

“You want me to stop?” Harry smirked.

He leaned up and started kissing along Louis’ jawline, moving his hands in time with each other.

“Please, God, no.”

Harry smiled and kissed him on his mouth, not waiting to force his mouth open with his tongue.

Louis was writhing under Harry’s touch, because Harry was all over him. He was inside his mouth, on his cock, inside of him.

He started to whimper when Harry soon added a third finger, and Louis started fucking himself down onto them, sensitivity be damned.

He was absolutely  _buzzing._ Every inch of him felt like a live wire, just waiting to go off, and it was all because of Harry - of what he was doing with his mouth, his hands, and hopefully very soon, his cock. 

He dropped his head to the pillow and tried to wrap his arms around Harry, but the younger man pulled back.

“Not yet,” Harry grinned.

Louis let out a whine of frustration as he felt Harry pull his fingers out and heard him tear open the condom packet.

He put it on quickly and slicked some lube over it before coming back to Louis.

“Now.”

Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him down to him, sighing as Harry slid inside of him.

Harry wasted no time. As soon as he was fully inside, he slid almost all the way out and shoved himself back in.

Louis could've screamed then, because  _Christ,_ it's been so long since he's been fucked this way. Since someone has taken control over so completely. Since someone had made him come once already and was getting him close to a second time. 

Harry worked his way up to a quick rhythm, pulling in and out, in and out as Louis met him thrust for thrust.

It was too soon that Harry felt himself about to come. He hadn’t yet, only wanting this to be about Louis, and he still did.

So he held himself off and broke out of Louis’ hold. He hooked his legs on his shoulders and started pounding away.

The only sounds filling the room were those of slapping skin on skin and Louis’ whimpers punctuated with each thrust.

As soon as Harry didn’t think he could hold off any more, Louis was squirting between them with a whine, surprisingly almost as much, if not more, as he did after he came the first time.

Louis was trying to catch his breath as Harry thrusted in two more times before coming, too, completely filling the condom.

The two of them lay there for a while after Harry pulled out, cuddling together and waiting for their breath to even out.

Harry alternated between rubbing Louis’ back and stroking his hair, and Louis was snuggled into Harry’s chest, his eyes threatening to shut.

“Louis, what’s happening at 7?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis froze as Harry continued stroking his hair.

“What do you have to tell me about?”

Louis licked his lips. It was now or never.

“Um, maybe I’ll just show you.”

Louis slid out of the bed to find his jeans, searching through the pockets until he found his cell phone.

As he made his way back to the bed, he opened the e-mail and found the link. He looked up to gauge his boyfriend’s expression, only to find him staring blankly at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” Louis apologized simply before handing over the phone.

Harry took it and looked down, watching with a sad expression.

Harry didn't even let the video finish. He paused it when it was about halfway through before dropping the phone into his lap and wiping tears from his eyes.

_So distancing myself from Louis didn't work. They still figured it out._

“Babe,” Louis said, getting back under the covers. He had been standing while Harry watched, unsure if he would want to be near Louis at the moment.

“Please don’t hate my dad,” Harry tearfully pleaded, taking his hands away from his face.

“What?” Louis was so confused.

“Please just don’t. OK? Everybody else does and thinks he was some kind of psycho, but he was still my dad. OK, so please don’t hate him.”

Louis didn’t know what he was supposed to think right now, considering he’d only known about all of this for a few hours.

But here Harry was, literally begging him to think the exact opposite of what his first instinct was: that Harry’s father was a selfish, crazy human being who was probably rotting in jail at this moment.

“Why don’t you tell me the story, then? I don’t really know all of the details.”

“OK,” Harry nodded. “Um…”

He took a deep breath and wiped at his face again.

* * *

* * *

“OK, well, my parents first filed for divorce when I was seven. And it was this long, drawn out process. It took months before they could even be in the same room long enough to work out demands. They didn’t have a prenup, so it complicated things. And the thing that held them up the most was… Where Gemma and I would live.”

Louis sat still, listening closely.

“Um, so it’s different in every state, but when there’s kids involved in divorce cases, sometimes they take the kid’s choice of which parent they want to live with into consideration. New York doesn’t have a set age for that, but usually, the age is around 12. That’s how old Gemma was: twelve, almost thirteen. So, my dad didn’t bother with Gemma, because he knew it would be pointless. But I was still young enough that even if I did say I wanted to live with my mom, it wouldn’t have as much weight in court.”

Harry reached around and scratched at his back before he continued.

“So, he picked me up from school one day. He loved picking me up from school, but that only happened when he wasn’t working. So I was excited to see him. I mean, it was my dad, you know? I didn’t have any reason to be afraid. And up until that point, he never gave anybody a reason to question him. He was just a regular working father, who loved his kids and just happened to work with celebrities on a regular basis.”

Louis wasn’t sure about what was going to happen next in this story, but he did know he didn’t like the suspense. He’d heard plenty of these stories, and while it had to have had a happy ending, since Harry was sitting right in front of him, completely unharmed, he knew that anything could’ve happened in between his kidnapping and coming home.

“So we drove. And we drove. And we drove. I feel asleep in the car and woke up the next morning. We were in some town in Missouri. And I asked what was going on. I really did. The whole time we were gone, I would ask when I would see my mom again or when Gemma was coming to visit. And he always brushed it off, saying ‘soon,’ or ‘tomorrow.’ And I believed it, because he was my dad. I loved him.”

Louis could feel his heart breaking. He could actually picture innocent little Harry, his curls sitting high on his head, eyes bright with the thought of spending more time with his father than he was used to, and not understanding that what was happening was illegal. It was kidnapping.

“How long were you gone?” Louis asked, asking a question for the first time.

“Nine weeks,” Harry answered, looking down. “For nine weeks we drove around from hotel to hotel all across the country, never staying in one place for too long. We went from state to state, and my dad just told me that we were on a vacation, just the boys. And then one day, the cops came bursting into our hotel room. We were in Michigan, and someone in the hotel reported seeing my dad checking in the night before. I was terrified. I watched them put the handcuffs on my dad and I started crying. I was yelling, ‘let him go! Leave him alone!’ And this nice woman in a three-piece suit hugged me and said that I was going home, back to my mom. I was just worried about what would happen to my dad.”

Louis took one of Harry’s hands in his own and squeezed, relieved to feel Harry squeeze it back.  

“Well, the media had a field day. That’s where my hatred of cameras comes into this, you see.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis, but Louis didn’t feel any better about hearing the story continue.

“See, it makes news when an abducted child is reunited with his family, but it’s over after a day or two. Maybe a week, tops. But no. My dad was a well-known photographer who worked with every celebrity you could ever name.”

Louis didn’t miss the sudden sarcastic tone to Harry’s voice when he said this.

“It went on for at least a month after I came home. He was all the news channels could talk about. ‘Is he crazy?’ ‘Was it drugs?’ ‘What will happen to the kids?’ Every time I went anywhere, paparazzi would follow us, like they were waiting for me to have a breakdown. I was _eight._ Instead of giving me space to figure out what was happening on my own, they shoved a camera in my face, no matter what I did.”

Louis took a deep breath, sensing that more was soon to follow.

“Then the real bomb dropped,” Harry said lowly.

Louis inhaled sharply.

“Well, my dad was thrown in jail on the spot when we got back to New York, and someone posted bail for him, of course. And he never left his apartment while he was waiting to go to trial. He was ashamed of what he’d done, I guess. Well, my mom took me and Gemma over there one day, just to make sure he was still alive. And surprise... He wasn’t.”

“What?”

Harry nodded. “Yup. I ran in first, because I still wasn’t mad at him, even though I guess I should’ve been. And I ran into his room and saw he wasn’t there. But his bathroom door was open. So I went in…”

“Harry, you don’t have to-“

“And he was in the tub,” Harry continued quietly as if he didn’t hear him. “It was filled with water. With pink water.”

“Harry,” Louis consoled, bringing a hand to Harry’s upper arm.

“He slit his wrists. One of his hands was in the tub, and the other was just hanging over the edge. There was a puddle of blood on the floor under it, and the blade was just lying there, like it didn't just take my dad's life."

Harry let out a deep breath, wiping at his damp eyes.

"And then, the news channels went even crazier with everything. They would wait for us outside our apartment, and ask us if my dad was crazy, and that’s why they were getting divorced. They asked if my dad ever hurt Gemma or me. Then they would ask me questions. Like, did I miss my dad? Or even just, Harry, are you OK?”

Louis wiped a stray tear away from his face.

* * *

* * *

“So, I would always cry. Because suddenly I would remember that my dad wasn’t around anymore, all because the paparazzi wouldn’t leave me alone. And soon I just associated cameras with pain and tears. And then I look at you. And your family. And your friends. And I just remember that you guys signed up for that. You volunteered to be followed by cameras all day and have paparazzi follow you outside of clubs and always taking your picture. And I just don’t understand it, I guess.”

Louis nodded. It made even more sense to Louis now than it did earlier today. If the situation was reversed, there was no way in hell that Louis ever would’ve wanted to be in front of another camera again.

"It all stopped after a couple of months, I guess when everybody realized I wouldn't drop to my knees in the middle of the sidewalk and cry my eyes out. Then we moved. My mom got remarried a few years later, and that was it. It was never brought up again." 

Louis wasn't sure how to respond. Part of him wanted to lock Harry up and protect him from the world forever. Another part of him wanted to hug and kiss him until his tears went away. A third part of him wanted to just cry and cry for Harry, because he couldn't imagine having to experience that much at such a young age. 

But the last part, the selfish part of Louis was... Well, Louis didn't know what to describe it as. Happy? Thankful? Because no matter how popular or out of control he was, the paparazzi had never come after him the way they pounced on Harry. 

They had never made him cry. 

“So there you have it,” Harry concluded. “The story of my shitty childhood. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t want to stick around for the shit storm that’s about to happen.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s face in between his hands and pulled their lips together.

Harry hesitated and allowed Louis to kiss him before figuring out that they weren’t breaking up.

Once his brain caught up, he was kissing Louis, too, and started pushing him backwards so that they were vertical.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving you alone to deal with this,” Louis said from his spot under Harry when they broke for air. 

“But you deal with the paparazzi enough already. You don’t have to deal with even more on top of everything just because I-“

“Because you what? Have a history? I understand about having a history, remember?”

And Louis could’ve told Harry right then about his own history, the part that no one else knew, but he wouldn’t. Tonight was about Harry. He didn’t want him to feel like he was trying to one-up him or something.

“Yeah, I guess you do.”

“And I can deal with the paps,” Louis reassured, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I did five years of _Talking Tomlinson_ before I signed on for _Branching Out._ I knew what I was getting myself into, don’t worry.”

“But-“

“But nothing,” Louis interrupted. “Is that why you were acting so funny earlier at lunch? And why you completely manhandled me when we got back?"

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

"The manhandling? Oh, absolutely. But how different you were? I hated that."

"I was pretty sure you were going to break up with me or something, so I was nervous. I guess it was pretty obvious?"

"Well, kind of. I did know something was up, I just wasn't sure what it was."

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis again, and Louis knew that he was done talking about this any more.

"Hey, by the way, can I stay over tonight?" Louis asked. "I kind of missed you.”

“As if I was really going to let you leave. It’s almost seven, anyway.”

“We don’t have to watch it, you know. You already know what’s going to happen.”

Harry shrugged. “I just want to know what’s gonna be said about me. That’s all.”

Louis understood that. “All right. Quick shower?”

Harry nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Louis' lips.

The two of them got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to put any clothes back on.

They got in the shower once the water was warm enough.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Harry mumbled, burying his face in Louis’ neck from behind.

Louis didn’t want to ask if Harry was sure about that or not. It _was_ his fault that everything was happening now.

He wrapped an arm up and rubbed the back of Harry’s neck.

Instead he just said, “I’m really glad I’m here, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I overdid it with the fluff at the very end, but oh well. I wanted to balance out sad Harry somehow.  
> I'm really hoping you didn't see Harry's angst coming. I'm pretty sure nobody did, but I could be wrong. I had a lot of different options for what I wanted it to be, and I went with that. Hope I didn't piss anybody off with it or anything.  
> If you liked it, let me know. If it was bad or offensive or anything, let me know that, too!


	12. The Sketchy Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! This story is already past 100 Kudos. Branching Out hit 100 Kudos way sooner than my other story did. Like, 11 chapters sooner, which is crazy! So I just want to say thank you!! Thank you for reading and thank you for all of your positive feedback. I'm glad you like the story so far! 
> 
> I do apologize for the delay, though. Just, I came home from vacation, and it was harder to adjust to being home than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Anyway, with that said...  
> \- Charity fashion show  
> \- Harry's dealing with being recognized by the public again  
> \- Louis is reunited with an old friend  
> \- Drama  
> \- Larry argument (I cried while writing it, so there's that)
> 
> Enjoy!

If Hell was a place on Earth, Harry was convinced that place was the sidewalk outside of his apartment.

On Thursday, he and Louis didn’t leave the apartment at all, hoping that the bulk of the crowd formed outside would disperse when they didn’t emerge.

On Friday, Harry called out of work sick, claiming a stomach bug, but his boss saw right through that lie. Caroline said it was OK, though, and let him have the day, and Harry stayed in with Louis once more.

It was on Saturday, though, that he knew he had to face the music. He had to go to work and find out what people thought of him, more out of curiosity than the actual want to be there.

“I can send Paul with you,” Louis offered over the phone. He’d been able to sneak home early that morning. “I don’t know what kind of crowd you’ll be dealing with.”

Harry smiled and shook his head, even though Louis couldn’t see him. “No, that’s OK. Really. I’ll be all right. Niall will be with me, to help me through the crowds, if there even will be one.”

Louis didn’t want to say that he didn’t exactly have a lot of faith in Niall to get Harry through the paparazzi and fans that were sure to still be waiting. He trusted that Niall wanted to keep Harry safe, sure. But after spending the last few days with him in their apartment, he compared the guy to Doug from _Up_ : great intentions and extremely lovable, but easily distracted by anything flashy.

“Only if you’re sure.”

“Positive. Besides, you need Paul tonight. Aren’t you guys going out later?”

Harry had a point. Louis and the rest of his co-stars, minus Liam, were going out to a club tonight as part of some promotional thing. It was one of those events where Louis wasn’t sure why he was going, he was just told to attend “for the good of the show.” Liam would be busy putting the finishing touches on the charity fashion show, which would finally be held tomorrow night.

“Yeah, but that’s not til 10. You can borrow him to get you to work.”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry reassured.

“OK. Well, I’ll let you go get ready, then.”

“OK. And I’ll see you Tuesday morning for breakfast?”

“Absolutely. My place?”

“Perfect,” Harry said. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

The two of them had already decided there was no point in hiding any more.

People knew Harry’s name and knew he was with Louis. They knew all about his past and how troubling of a childhood he had. There was no reason to pretend to be anything other than what they were. So if Harry was photographed entering Louis’ apartment building, then there was no harm to be had.

Ben, of course, was worried, and asked if Louis wanted to make any kind of statement about it, but Louis shrugged it off. The worst was behind them, so he figured the fans could just figure it out on their own.

“Can’t wait. I’ll talk to you later.”

They hung up the phone and Harry finished getting dressed.

Niall was actually ready on time for a change, waiting for him in the living room. The two of them decided to take an earlier train, one that would drop them off near work an hour ahead of when they would usually arrive.

Niall said that the crowds outside of both their apartment building and DiSutro’s yesterday were pretty intense when he went to work. Caroline had chewed him out when he showed up later than he was supposed to because he had to fight his way through everybody, and since Harry was going today, they wanted to make sure they had enough time.

“Ready?” Harry asked, exiting his room with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be,” Niall replied easily.

They walked out of the apartment, Niall locking it behind them.

“Think there will be a lot of people outside?” Harry wondered as they descended the stairs.

Niall shrugged. “There weren’t as many yesterday as there were on Thursday, that’s for sure. So there's probably even less now.”

Harry was thankful for Niall’s endless optimism. However, Louis had already warned him that there would be the diehards: the fans and paparazzi who would keep coming back until he finally showed his face.

And he was right.

Harry and Niall pushed their way out of the front door to the building and immediately, cameras were going off in their faces.

Paparazzi were swarming them as they walked, keeping their heads down and just focusing on getting to the subway.

“Harry, are you and Louis a couple?”

“Harry, where you headed?”

“Harry, care to comment on the TRN video the other night?”

“Harry, what does Louis think of the video?”

“Harry, do you miss your father?”

The last one was the one that got him. He would’ve stopped, but Niall was tugging him along.

He was able to look at the photographer who shot the question at him, though. It was an older man, probably in his mid-30s. He had dark skin and plenty of facial hair, dressed in a heavy black coat with a red beanie.

He was different than the other paparazzi, though. In his brief glance at the man, Harry saw something. He wasn’t sure, but it looked almost like sympathy. Like, he felt bad for asking that question of Harry, but still did it.

Harry didn’t understand why a paparazzo would feel that way toward him since that was his job to ask questions like that. If he didn’t want to be asking those questions, why was he doing what he does?

Niall pulled him around the corner, shouldering his way past another paparazzo.

Harry did his best to tune out their other questions as they made their way to the steps to catch their train.

Suddenly he was very thankful for Niall, who shot a smile at Harry every time they made eye contact. He was literally the best friend and roommate he could’ve asked for.

The blonde knew all about Harry’s past and never asked any invasive questions about it, and let Harry talk to him about it when he wanted to. And now, even when all of this was going on, Niall didn’t leave Harry’s side, making sure that they got to their destination in an attempt to keep Harry’s life as normal as it could be, all things considered.

Niall was the best friend he could ever have, and he wouldn’t soon be forgetting that.

\---

Clubs were loud. Louis somehow forgot that every time he agreed to go to one, and was immediately reminded of it once he entered.

They were at The Villa tonight. The group hadn’t been to a club together - not counting Tao - in a long time, and the dynamic was different since Perrie was with them tonight.

Eleanor already told Louis that she wouldn’t leave his side, claiming she didn’t really want to drink that much, anyway.

He had the greatest friends.

Plus, since Perrie was going, he knew Zayn would be all over her. The two of them had been talking steadily since Vegas, but hadn’t been able to have an actual night out yet.

Sure enough, Zayn and Perrie disappeared the second the five of them walked through the door. And it was still that way almost two hours later, when Louis was standing by the bar. Sophia and Eleanor had gone to the bathroom, leaving him alone to drink his just-ordered soda.

“Louis!”

He turned toward the person calling his name, finding it to be someone he knew.

“Steven, hey! How are you?” Louis asked, pulling his old friend into a quick hug.

Louis had met Steven a few years ago when he was still dating Matt. The two of them worked on some of the same photo shoots, so they usually turned up at the same Calvin Klein parties.

Louis didn’t really keep in touch with Steven after the breakup, but had considered him to be a friend.

“I’m good, how have you been? It’s been so long,” Steven answered.

“I’ve been good, yeah. You know, still filming for the show, hanging out with Zayn and El. Same old, same old, really.”

Through Louis and Matt’s relationship, Steven had come to know Zayn and Eleanor, too. Whenever Matt threw a party, Steven would be invited and Louis would bring along some of his friends – usually Zayn and El – and vice versa.

“Glad to hear it. Listen, I heard about you and Matt. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Louis shook his head. “It was for the best, you know. Better for the both of us. But what are you talking about? Congratulations to you. I read the papers, I heard the announcement. I’m so proud of you.”

Steven blushed. Just two months ago, he came out to the public, sending teenage girls and young women everywhere into a frenzy that the next big male model was gay.

“Eh, it’s nothing,” Steven tried to wave it off.

“Nothing? No it’s not. It takes guts. I’ve done it, too, remember?”

“Yeah, you have, huh?” Steven smiled.

“I have. Here, let me buy you a drink.”

Louis turned to wave down the bartender.

“No, you don’t have to,” Steven protested. “Stop it.”

“Seriously, I insist. I haven’t seen you in a long time, and I kinda blame myself for that. Let me just buy you a drink.”

“You’re sure?” Steven asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Louis knew that look; it was just one of somebody looking out for his well being and protecting him from having a drink right up in his face.

“I got it,” Louis nodded.

“Excuse me?”

The two of them turned to the high-pitched voice behind them.

“I’m a huge fan of you guys,” the girl said excitedly. She had long blonde hair, a little too much makeup on her face and a very tight dress hugging her body.

“I was just wondering if I could get a picture with you two?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, of course,” Louis smiled. “Bring it on in.”

Louis and Steven stood a bit apart to make space for the girl, who handed her phone off to someone standing next to Louis at the bar.

Once the picture was taken, the girl thanked them and returned to her friends a few feet away, grinning like a madman.

“So who are you here with?” Louis asked after he ordered Steven’s drink.

“Well, I was supposed to meet a friend of mine here, actually, but he blew me off,” Steven pouted. “I was leaving when I saw you, and just figured I’d say hi before I left.”

“Oh. Well, stay and hang out with us for a little bit. I’m just here with El and our friend Sophia. Zayn was here with us and our friend Perrie, too, but they’ve fucked off to God knows where.”

“Only if it’s OK with them,” Steven said.

“Steven!” A shrill scream rang out behind them.

Louis stifled a laugh, knowing it was El.

“Oh my God! It’s so good to see you,” Eleanor exclaimed, running up to Steven and giving him a hug.

“Good to see you, too, El,” Steven said, returning the embrace.

After he let her go, Louis introduced him to Sophia, who didn’t actually know each other yet.

Once that was all done, the four of them hit the dance floor for a while, sticking together in a close circle. The other three had a few drinks - nothing too strong - while Louis kept to his soda, and talked about everything.

The night ended with hugs and a promise to find each other at the show tomorrow night. Steven would be attending to support his younger sister, who was, coincidentally, walking the runway as one of the models for Louis’ mom.

“So I’ll see you in the crowds, then?” Steven asked before he got into the car that he’d called.

“Sure will. Have to support my mom, you know,” Louis grinned.

“Can’t wait.”

Steven waved to the three of them again and climbed into the car.

Louis, Eleanor and Sophia got into separate cars then, all headed for home.

When Louis’ car pulled away from the curb, he sent a text to Zayn, who he figured had gone home with Perrie.

**_Details tomorrow. Every last one._ **

\---

Liam woke up on Sunday morning at 6 a.m., quickly quieting his alarm so that Sophia wouldn’t wake up.

He sat up in bed and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes, not that it actually did any good.

He was so relieved that the fashion show was today. Finally, he could have a normal sleep schedule again. He wasn’t assigned to any more major parties for a little while; Terry had promised him that.

With one quick glance over his shoulder to look at Sophia still sleeping, wishing he could lay back down next to her, he stood up and got in the shower.

He hurried through his morning routine: styling his hair and getting dressed before going into the kitchen to have breakfast and two cups of coffee.

Once he washed his dishes and cleaned up, he set about making phone calls.

He called the caterers to make sure all of the food would be delivered and set up on time.

He contacted the florists to double check that the right color roses were arriving, and center pieces had already been arranged.

He checked with the DJ to confirm what time the booths would be set up.

He spoke with the modeling agencies to establish that all of the models would be getting to the venue at the right time.

Finally, he made a call to each of the four designers that would be having models tonight: Natalia Wren, Park Campbell, Zackary Fisher Scott and, of course, Louis’ mom Jay.

He told them all how excited he was for the event tonight, and each of them returned the enthusiasm.

The phone call with Jay took the longest, as Liam had expected, as he was friendlier with her than he was with the other three. But Liam didn’t mind. He liked Jay. She was less restrictive over what she wanted in her show, and understood that there were some things that were out of her control, unlike Park Campbell, who was adamant about having the room be set to a precise temperature when his models walked the runway. He even went so far as to claim, “I’ll know if it’s one degree off. I’ll be able to tell.”

Whatever.

All Liam was focused on now was that as of midnight tonight, he was free. All of the designers would have shown their clothes, and his duties would be complete.

He just had to get through the rest of the day. Simple.

\---

“Where is Dahlia? Get me Dahlia right now!”

Louis smiled as he and Eleanor walked backstage to see his mom. The other three designers had already had their shows, and Jay was the grand finale.

He enjoyed seeing his mom in her element, a sewing needle between her lips as she made last minute adjustments to a dress that one of her models was wearing. She had just finished yelling at two of the models who were in the wrong outfit, demanding that they change immediately, and now was searching for another. Dahlia, it seemed.

Louis wasn’t sure if she got her yelling voice from working with the models or from parenting seven children, but either way, it was a voice to be feared.

“Hey, mom,” Louis greeted cautiously. He knew all too well not to bother her when she was focused on something to do with her designs.

She acknowledged the two of them with just a raise of her eyebrows and finished the quick stitch she had been working on.

“Done,” she told the model once she was finished. “Don’t mess it up again.”

The model nodded quickly, afraid of Jay.

Louis could sympathize. He’d been on the receiving end of that look plenty of times.

“How are you guys?” Jay hugged Lou and El once the model was gone.

“Good, Jay,” El smiled. “Can’t wait to see everything you designed. I know you’ve been working really hard on all of it.”

That was why Louis loved El. She and his mom had always gotten along, starting way back when the two of them were dating.

He was almost concerned that his mother would be devastated when they broke up, at one point fearing Jay loved Eleanor more than she loved him.

But fortunately, since he and El had stayed close, so had El and Jay. Which just worked out for everybody.

“Yes, it’s been crazy, but I’m ready,” Jay admitted. “I didn’t even get a chance to see the other designers. I’ve been cooped up back here with these idiots.”

Louis stifled a laugh when two models walked by and shot Jay a confused look.

But that was his mom for you – completely unapologetic about her thoughts and opinions. Louis liked to think that’s where he got his personality.

“I did see Liam, though, for a minute. He and Sophia were by earlier.”

“How did he seem?” Louis wondered.

“Stressed. Tired. Ready to go home,” Jay answered honestly. “But I don’t blame him. The other designers have been total assholes about what they want. Like, it’s only a charity show, it’s not Fashion Week. They didn’t have to be so overwhelming with their demands.”

“Not everybody can be as saintly as you, mom,” Louis smiled.

“True,” Jay sighed sarcastically. “I am the greatest, so…”

“Oh, jeez,” Louis rolled his eyes. “We’ll let you get back to what you were doing. Just wanted to say hi.”

“I’m so glad you did,” Jay hugged them both. “Go get good seats; I’ll see you afterward.”

Jay turned then and yelled again. “Where the _fuck_ is Dahlia?”

Louis grinned at El.

“Gotta love your mom, huh?” she laughed.

“That you do,” Louis agreed.

They turned around and headed for the exit, when Louis stopped.

“Is that Steven?”

He was pretty sure it was, recognizing the tall, artificially tanned man with dark blonde hair, even from the back.

He was talking to a skinny, also artificially tanned, blonde girl who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties.

They were laughing about something, though, so Louis assumed it was the sister that he mentioned last night.

“Steven?” he called out as he and El walked closer to the two.

The man turned around and sure enough, it was him.

“Hey, there you guys are!” Steven exclaimed. “Here, meet my sister. This is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Louis and Eleanor.”

Kelsey gave her brother the most obvious “I fucking know who they are” look before smiling at them.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you,” Kelsey gushed. “I’m a huge fan of your show.”

“Aww, thank you,” Eleanor smiled at her. “Good luck on the runway. I’m sure you’re going to kill it out there.”

“Thank you so much, that’s so sweet.”

“Models need to get in line, let’s go!” Louis heard an assistant yelling out.

“Alright, that’s my cue,” Kelsey said. She gave her brother a hug and said goodbye to Louis and El before going toward the curtain where the girls all had to line up.

“You sitting front row?” Louis asked Steven.

“Definitely. Mind if I join?”

“Course not. Come on.”

The two men followed Eleanor back to their seats. Louis sat down first, and Steven and El sat on either side of him.

“Did you see the other designers?” Eleanor asked Steven when they were sitting.

Steven shook his head. “Nah. I’m only here for my sister. I got here like a half hour ago.”

Louis nodded. The designers had a time slot to fill, and there were 30 minutes in between each slot to give people time to walk around, eat, drink, make a purchase on a design or whatever else they wanted to do.

“How long has she been modeling?” Louis wondered.

“This is her first year, actually. But I’m not ashamed to say that I pulled some strings for her in the beginning. Why bother having all these contacts if I can’t help her out, you know?”

“Admirable,” Eleanor complimented.

“And it’s not like she can’t pull her weight, you know? She wouldn’t book half of her jobs if she didn’t actually have talent. I just helped her out a little.”

“It’s who you know. Everybody knows that,” Louis said.

“Exactly,” Steven agreed.

At that moment, Sophia came back. She had just been with Liam backstage.

“Hi, Steven, nice to see you again,” she greeted.

“Same to you,” he smiled kindly.

She sat down on the other side of Eleanor and immediately began talking to her. Apparently she was just concerned about Liam and how wound up he was. No surprise there.

“You going to the after party later?” Louis asked Steven.

He shrugged. “I was thinking about it. But I mean, Kelsey isn’t old enough to go, since there’s gonna be alcohol. She’s only nineteen, and your mom is actually a lot stricter than most of the other designers.”

“Yeah, you can thank me for that,” Louis muttered.

Steven smiled, but didn’t otherwise acknowledge that Louis said anything.

“Plus, I don’t really know that many people going.”

“You should come,” Louis said. “I mean, not to pressure you or anything, but we’re all going.”

“Yeah? You, El and Zayn?”

“And Liam, Sophia and Perrie. You have to meet the other two, but they’re a lot of fun.”

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

The lights started to dim, signaling that everyone should return to their seats for the show to begin.

“Ooh, it’s almost starting,” Louis said. He tapped on Steven’s thigh a few times in excitement.

“Yeah, I figured that’s what the flashing lights meant.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Zayn and Perrie finally returned from wherever they were hiding. Zayn gave Steven a hug and introduced Perrie to him, as well.

“Steven’s coming to the after party with us,” Louis grinned.

“Oh, sick,” Zayn nodded.

“I hadn’t decided whether or not I was-“

“He’s coming.”

Zayn just laughed and sat down with Perrie on the opposite side of Sophia.

Finally, the show began.

Louis was always in awe of the clothing that his mother designed, and she’d outdone herself from the last collection she’d worked on.

The models strutted down the runway in clothing in light hues of blues and greens, accented with light orange and silver.

Louis was pretty sure his mother could pick any combination she wanted, and it would still work.

“There’s Kelsey,” Louis told Steven when he spotted the other man’s sister.

“Oh, shit! Where?” Steven fumbled with his phone, getting the camera open.

Louis leaned closer in so he could guide Steven’s eyesight. “Right there.”

He pointed toward the younger girl who was nearing the halfway mark of the catwalk.

Steven switched to video and recorded the rest of his sister’s walk like the proud brother he was.

Louis understood how he felt. Well, sort of.

He’d stared daggers at anyone who was talking within a ten-foot radius of him when Lottie graduated high school nearly two years ago. He wanted to be able to hear her name announced and see every step she took without being distracted by anyone near him.

He’d probably be the same way when Fizzy graduated this year.

The rest of the show passed relatively quickly. Louis snapped a few photos of some outfits that he liked so he could give specific praise to his mom next time he spoke to her.

And then it was over. The models did their final walkthrough, and Jay came out at the end. Louis stood up for her and gave her a wide smile when she looked his way.

Once the runway cleared out, the group lingered around for a while waiting for Liam to finally be released from his duties.

They browsed the collections of the other designers and mingled with some of the other guests.

Of course, they posed for multiple pictures in different groups: Louis and his costars; Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia; Louis, Zayn, El and Steven; Louis and El; the list went on and on.

Eventually, Liam came rushing over to them.

“Finally!” Sophia said, pulling him into a hug.

“I thought I would never be done,” Liam agreed when he moved away. He noticed Steven almost immediately. “Sorry, don’t think we’ve met. Liam Payne.”

He extended a hand and Steven took it.

“Steven Abreya, nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Liam smiled.

“Well now that introductions have been taken care of, let’s head over, shall we?” Louis asked.

“Yes, please,” Liam whined. “I can finally have my life back.”

Jay’s after party was being held at the Empire Club, just a few blocks away.

The group headed out, fighting their way through the paparazzi assembled outside of the venue, but getting there soon enough.

The club was decorated in the same colors as Jay’s collection, green, blue, silver and orange.

Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he loved when his mom was in charge of arranging a party. It meant there would be less alcohol around him and more time to just enjoy being out with his friends.

About an hour after they arrived, Louis found his mom.

“Is everyone having fun?” Jay asked them all as she walked up to where they were sitting near the DJ booth.

“Yes!” they answered.

“Jay, this party is a blast, and your collection was amazing,” El complimented. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

“Well, I didn’t want to toot my own horn, you know,” Jay grinned.

The others joined in her laughter.

“Well, what are you all doing, sitting around? Go dance, have fun, be young.”

“We’re just taking a break, Jay, don’t worry,” Zayn smiled. “We’ll be on the dance floor soon enough.”

“Glad to hear that one.”

Jay noticed Steven then. “You were backstage with Kelsey. You her brother?”

“That’s right. I’m Steven Abreya, nice to meet you,” Steven introduced himself.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, really. I absolutely adore your sister, by the way.”

“Do you? My parents will be glad to hear that.”

“I do. She reminds me of my daughter Lottie a little bit, to be honest.”

Jay turned and snapped her fingers in Louis’ face. “That reminds me of something. Come here.”

She led her son a few feet away from his friends.

“Lottie said that if you need anybody to come hang out with you tonight, she’d be more than happy to swing by,” Jay offered.

“Mom, I’ll be alright, I promise,” Louis wanted to be annoyed by this information, but he couldn’t.

“You’re sure?” Jay questioned.

As easy as it would’ve been to accept and have his younger sister join him at his apartment in case Zayn and El wanted to actually drink and have fun, he didn’t want to be a bother to her.

He felt that way plenty of times; he didn’t want to feel that way tonight.

“I promise. If things get too out of control, I swear I’ll go home.”

“Alright. Well, I’m headed home, then. I’ve been out late enough. I don’t have the energy like I used to.”

“Oh stop it, mom.”

Jay shrugged. “Just being honest.”

She gave him a big hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” Louis returned the hug and kissed the side of her head.

“Bye, guys,” Jay waved to Louis’ friends.

They said their farewells, too.

“Well that was sufficiently awkward…” Louis joked as he sat back down.

“Was not,” Liam shook his head. “You have a cool mom. I like her. She didn’t give me a hard time with planning everything tonight.”

“I suppose.”

“Face it, Louis,” Eleanor slung an arm around his shoulders. “Everybody loves your mom. Especially you.”

“Boo Bear,” Zayn said with a smirk.

Sophia and Perrie exchanged a confused look.

“Boo Bear?” Sophia wondered.

“Alright, that’s it,” Louis groaned as he stood up, grabbing Eleanor’s hand. “Let’s go to the dance floor, shall we?”

The rest of the group followed suit, and they mostly stuck together throughout the night.

It wasn’t until a few hours later that everything just went wrong.

“Anybody know where the bathroom is around here?” Steven asked the group.

Louis wasn’t sure how he even heard the question over the pounding of the bass from the DJ booth, but he did.

“Hmm,” he started, finishing off his soda, “I do. I’ll show you. I have to go, too.”

The two of them stood up and walked away, Steven following closely behind Louis as they pushed their way through the crowd.

They passed a bar that was surrounded by people and got to the far wall of the club. It was a plain hallway, but was separated from the main floor of the club by a half wall made up of red mosaic tiles.

Louis heard Steven clear his throat behind him. “Hey, Lou?”

He turned to respond. “Yeah?”

And then suddenly, Steven was wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him close to him so that his lips were on Louis’.

And all Louis could think was how _wrong_ it was; obviously, because Louis had a boyfriend who was not Steven, the man currently kissing him.

It just felt forced and uncomfortable. Steven’s lips were rough against his own, and not in the good way.

Louis placed a hand on Steven’s chest and pushed him back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked. He wasn’t so much angry as he was confused. “You know I have a boyfriend, right?”

Steven’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, his name is Harry. I kissed him in Vegas. Has a shitty past, like the rest of us. Ring any bells?”

“Shit, I thought you two were together. And I asked about that, too, but he said not to worry about it.”

“Who said not to worry about it?”

Steven stared at Louis, waiting for him to continue what he was saying, but Louis just raised his eyebrows at Steven, wanting him to explain what he just said.

That’s when Steven’s eyes widened again, like he just said something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Shit, you didn’t- Oh, fuck, I knew this was too easy.”

“What are you talking about?”

 _Now_ Louis was angry. What was Steven playing at?

“Um,” Steven stalled, looking out at the crowd. “Fuck, I have to go.”

“No, you don’t,” Louis grabbed his arm. “What’s going on?”

“Uhh-” Steven looked back and forth between Louis and the crowd. His gaze focused in on someone and he broke free of Louis’ grip, running toward his target.

“I’ll explain later! I’m sorry!” he called over his shoulder as he darted away.

Louis stayed where he stood, frozen. The last five minutes screamed nothing but ‘shady’ to him, yet he wasn’t sure what to do.

The crowd around him didn’t seem to be focused on him at all, and he saw his friends right where he left them, still absorbed in whatever conversations they were having.

Louis tried to shrug it off, but couldn’t help but feel like something was about to happen.

In the meantime, he started walking toward the bathroom. He still had to pee.

\---

Tuesday morning came around and Louis didn’t get a text from Harry.

Knowing Harry had to be at work at 2 that afternoon, he didn’t want the other man to have to rush, so Louis texted him.

**_Hey, babe. You on your way?_ **

He didn’t get a response, so after half an hour, Louis called Harry, to make sure nothing had happened.

And he got the voicemail. So he left a quick message.

“Hey, Harry, it’s Louis. It’s like, 10 o’clock on Tuesday morning. Just making sure everything’s OK, because you’re not here. So, let me know when you get this, I guess. Bye.”

It wasn’t like Harry to just blow something off.

But Louis was sure that he was fine. Something just came up, he supposed.

So he waited. And waited some more.

He called again around 1 and left another message.

“Hey, it’s Louis again. I guess you’re not coming over today, since you have work in an hour. Did you get the days mixed up, Curly? We were supposed to meet today for breakfast, you know.”

He laughed quietly before finishing the message.

“Anyway, just call me or text me while you’re at work or on break or something. Miss you, babe.”

He hung up the phone and put it on the table in front of him.

It wasn’t until the next day that he finally figured out what was wrong.

It was actually Zayn who told him about it, letting himself in to Louis’ apartment Wednesday night.

“I figured out what’s wrong with Harry,” he announced.

Louis shot up in his seat on the couch. “He’s been shutting me out for two days. It better be good.”

“Depends on your definition of good.”

Zayn handed over his phone so Louis could read the article on it.

Louis read the headline, scoffing silently.

**Trouble in Paradise? Louis Tomlinson spotted kissing male model after Harry Styles scandal!**

“Oh, this should be good,” Louis muttered to himself.

 _It looks like Louis Tomlinson has already moved on from Harry Styles! Just two weeks after_ Branching Out _star Tomlinson was seen kissing Styles in Las Vegas, Tomlinson appears to have found someone else._

_Could Styles’ family history have had something to do with it?_

_Sources close to Tomlinson tell us that he was left extremely disturbed by Styles’ rocky childhood stories, and broke things off with him just a few days after news broke of Styles’ past._

_These sources also said that Tomlinson was unprepared for the bombshell, and that the news, along with conflicting work schedules, played a factor in his decision to split from Styles._

_But were they even in a relationship? Or were they just testing the waters? It looks like we’ll never know, especially since Styles didn’t sign on to star in_ Branching Out, _as many fans of the show were hoping._

_At least we have some good news about Louis’ personal life, though._

_Calvin Klein model Steven Abreya has had quite the effect on Tomlinson just this past weekend._

_The two of them were seen together at Upper East Side club The Villa on Saturday night, dancing together and having drinks by the bar. Tomlinson only had soda, of course! The next night, they were sitting together at the Elle Magazine Charity Fashion Show._

_The two of them have known each other for years, meeting through Louis’ ex-boyfriend, Matt Pedrickson, who worked with Abreya on multiple photo shoots. But now that Tomlinson and Pedrickson have broken up, and Abreya has recently come out as gay, maybe they’ve decided that now is a good time to forge a connection._

_Plus, their families have already bonded! While Tomlinson was sitting front row throughout the show, he, of course, showed the most interest in the models that were wearing designs by his mother, the one and only Jay Tommo. But Abreya was sitting with him to support his sister Kelsey, who was a model for, guess who? Jay Tommo herself._

_Later that night, at the Jay Tommo after party, Tomlinson introduced Abreya to Jay, and the three of them appeared to have a delightful conversation. This is clearly a very good sign, since we all know how much Louis values his mother’s opinion. Meeting the parents already? What a big step for such an early romance. But maybe the two of them are more serious than they’re letting on._

_And what also happened that night? Well, fans of PDA rejoice, because Tomlinson and Abreya were photographed kissing in a secluded corner of the club. We guess they thought they were being secretive? Oh silly boys. You should know by now that the cameras always find you._

_Is this the start to a beautiful new relationship? Only time will tell, but if it is, we’re calling it first. Tomlinson and Abreya will be the next power couple of the Upper East Side._

At the bottom of the article were a bunch of photos. The first was the photo that he and Steven had posed for with the excited fan near the bar at The Villa. That was harmless enough.

There were two other fan photos of them that night, one of them talking with Eleanor and Sophia, and another of just the two of them hugging. Louis assumed that was when they first ran into each other.

Next were a bunch of photos from the show. They featured Louis and Steven sitting together, talking excitedly, pointing out designs that they really liked and taking pictures of some of the clothes.

Louis rolled his eyes. He hated this part of his life, when any pictures taken of him could be manipulated to show what it was that the media wanted to show.

According to this article, Steven was the only person at the show he acknowledged, besides maybe his mom and Steven’s sister.

It was only the last picture that had him concerned: the one where Steven kissed him. And OK, if Louis didn’t know any better, he would say that the two of them looked like a couple.

But he did know better; and he knew that he had immediately pulled away from Steven. That didn’t make him guilty. He did the right thing. It wasn’t his fault that Steven read more into Louis’ actions than he should have.

“He doesn’t believe this garbage, does he?” Louis asked when he finished reading it.

“Probably,” Zayn shrugged.

Louis stared at his best friend. “Really fucking helpful, Malik.”

“I’m just saying that this would make sense. The article came out on Monday night. I think the kissing photo leaked first? Maybe he saw it before he was leaving on Tuesday.”

“I guess. Why didn’t I see this before, though? Usually we always find out about stuff that’s published about us.”

“Beats me,” Zayn muttered. “But at least you know what’s going on now.”

“Yeah. I’ll go over to Harry’s tomorrow, talk all of this out.”

“Alright, good. I hate seeing you all mopey. It’s not you.”

“Yeah, it’s not. Don’t worry, everything will be resolved tomorrow afternoon."

He pulled out his phone to let Harry know he would be coming over.

**_Louis: Don’t believe what’s online. I would never screw you over like that. I’m coming over tomorrow. We’ll talk in person._ **

Harry’s response was almost immediate.

**_Harry: Don’t._ **

Louis rolled his eyes. He was really going to play this game? Really?

**_Louis: Don’t be silly. I’m coming over. I’ll be there at 2._ **

Zayn furrowed his brow. “You really just told him what time you’re coming over? You’re not worried that he’ll just leave?”

“Of course I am,” Louis said as if it was obvious. “That’s why I’ll be there at one.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Zayn grinned.

“You know it.”

\---

On Thursday afternoon, he arrived at Harry and Niall’s apartment just after one o'clock. He quickly hurried inside the building, thankful for the cold weather that required him to bundle up (hide his face) in a coat, hat and scarf.

Surprisingly enough, there weren’t any paps outside. He had expected more of a fight to get inside Harry’s building, but wasn’t complaining any.

He took off the last two items when he got outside the door.

Just as he was about to knock, he heard Niall’s voice.

“Harry, you ready? Come on, let’s get a move on, just in case he’s on time.”

_So Louis had been right. The boys were just planning to leave before he got there._

Niall opened the door then and came face to face with Louis, his hand still raised in a knocking position.

The two of them locked eyes and suddenly were both pushing on the door. Niall was struggling to push it closed, keeping Louis out, while Louis was pushing on it in an attempt to enter.

“Get off the door, Louis,” Niall grunted, throwing his weight against the door.

“Not a chance,” Louis retorted, setting his jaw. He dug his feet into the wooden floors of the hallway and with one final shove, knocked Niall back from the door and slid in.

The boys were short of breath as they stood facing each other.

“You’re actually pretty strong,” Niall admitted. “Wouldn’t know it by looking at you.”

Louis accepted the backhanded compliment. He figured that was the best he would get.

“Where’s Harry? Harry!”

“Not here.”

“Cut the shit,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I need to talk to him.”

“Well he’s not here. He already left.”

“Harry!” Louis called out. “Harry, come out here, please!”

Niall just shook his head and stared at Louis, who gladly returned the glare.

It was a bit awkward, though, the two of them just watching each other. Louis was plenty relieved when Harry came trudging down the hallway into the living room.

“What do you want, Louis?”

“Harry, please don’t believe that stupid article about me and Steven. He’s just an old friend.”

“An old friend who you didn’t bother mentioning, who you hung out with two nights in a row, and oh yeah, you kissed? Are you kidding?”

“OK, I’ll admit, it looks bad, but it’s not like that.”

“Of course it looks bad. It _is_ bad! What, I’m not around, so it’s OK to go kiss another guy?”

“I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me.”

“Well what were you doing to make him think it was OK to kiss you?” Harry questioned.

“What was I-? Really? I wasn’t doing anything! He’s an old friend; we were just catching up. That’s it.”

At some point, Niall had quietly excused himself from the room, but Louis and Harry wouldn’t have paid him any attention even if he was there.

“You had to have done something,” Harry pressed on. “People don’t just go around kissing other people for the hell of it, without some kind of signal.”

“Seriously, I don’t know. OK? I guess he’s been living under a rock for the past week and hasn’t realized that I’m very much taken. I don’t know how he managed to do that, but he did. I’ve known him for years. I wasn’t doing anything different with him than I was with Liam or Zayn.”

“That’s not what it looked like.”

“My God, Harry! This is-” He let out a deep breath. “This is what they do. The media. They take pictures and crop them and angle them a certain way to sell a story to the public about anything they want. I was sitting next to El, too, and did you see any pictures of her? No, you didn’t, because that’s how they want it to look. I talked to Zayn, Perrie and Sophia, as well. Yet, there’s no pictures of me with them, even though I know plenty were taken.”

“So did you guys agree to hang out at the club?”

“No, we didn’t,” Louis explained. “I haven’t seen him in so long. I didn’t know he would be at the club. But we did say we – all of us, not just me and him – would hang out at the fashion show because he told us that his sister was walking in it. Then when we were at the show, he said he was going to the after party. But that’s the extent of it. None of it was planned out, everything just kind of happened as the night went on, I promise.”

“So who said that my past was too much for you to deal with?”

“Honestly, it could’ve been anybody. It’s not true; I mean, I did tell you that I would be here for you and I meant it. But anybody could go up to a reporter, say that they’re friends with me and make up any kind of lie. It was probably some random person at the club who saw me on Saturday night, or maybe someone at the show. It literally could have been any person who saw a chance to get some kind of fame and they took it.”

Harry looked up at him with soft eyes. “You introduced him to your mom, Lou.”

“As a friend, not my boyfriend,” Louis took a step forward, taking hold of one of Harry’s hands. “You’re the only one I want to introduce to my mom as my boyfriend, and I can’t wait to do that. Hell, I would’ve done it after our first date if I didn’t think it would be too soon. But just tell me when, and you’ll meet my mom and Dan, and my brother and all of my sisters. And if you feel like hopping a flight to Chicago, you can meet my dad, too.”

Louis could tell that Harry had nearly forgiven him for everything based on the tightened grip Harry had on his hand.

“Last question,” Harry requested softly. Louis nodded at him. “Why didn’t you tell me that he kissed you after it happened? Why didn’t you just let me know? I had to find out about it through some stupid gossip site.”

“Babe, I didn’t know the picture was taken.”

Wrong thing to say.

“What?” Harry asked angrily, dropping Louis’ hand.

“Shit,” Louis swore. “No, that’s not what-”

“So you wouldn’t have told me if there was no picture? I would’ve just been left in the dark? That’s what you’re saying?”

“You want the truth?”

“Yeah, that would be nice, actually. Please go on.”

“Fine,” Louis said grumpily. “No, I probably wouldn’t have told you about it.”

“You really wouldn’t have? So my boyfriend would have kissed another guy and I wouldn’t have known?”

“What does it matter?!” Louis yelled. “Why is this important? It’s not like I’m running off with him or anything. It was a stupid mistake on his part. As soon as it happened, I pushed him off and told him that I had a boyfriend and that he should just leave me alone.”

_And then he said that someone else told him to kiss me._

Louis thought that part to himself, and since he wasn’t sure who that someone was, he didn’t voice it to Harry.

“It matters. OK? It fucking matters.”

“It doesn’t. It didn’t mean anything. I didn’t want it to happen. And you know what? Based on how you’re acting right now, that would’ve been the right decision to not tell you.”

“And how am I acting Louis?”

“You’re being completely irrational!”

And the thing was, Harry _knew_ he was acting crazy. It’s just that, with everything going on lately, it was just one hit after another, and he was having trouble dealing with it all.

It was everybody finding out who he was and his past being brought up; it was the paparazzi taking his picture in the streets and customers sneaking pictures of him while he was at work. It was the questions that people kept asking that reminded him of everything that happened when he was a kid.

He hadn’t slept right in a week because he kept having nightmares, and he hadn’t eaten properly because he just didn’t have an appetite.

He could feel himself pushing Louis away and even snapping at Niall, who had done nothing but try to help.

All he wanted to do was rewind to the day that Louis had invited him to Vegas and tell him that he didn’t want to go. That would fix everything.

But he knew that wasn’t a possibility, and he had to face the reality of what was happening.

He just didn’t know how.

“I literally just told you my side of the story,” Louis continued. “Harry, I don’t want to be with anybody else. Don’t let this shit come between us now. I told you from the start that it might be like this, that once people found out about us and found out your name that they wouldn’t leave us alone. Our relationship is public curiosity right now. Everybody wants to know about it, and it’s only gonna get harder.”

“Well maybe I don’t want it to.”

“What?” Louis dropped his hands to his side in exasperation.

“Maybe I don’t want it to be like this. To be something to be stared at or photographed, like I’m in a zoo exhibit. This all happened so fast, Louis, and I just- I can’t-”

“What, are you breaking up with me?” Louis wondered. He had a shocked expression on his face. This was _not_ how this afternoon was supposed to go.

“I- Um-” Harry set his jaw and looked at Louis, who was staring back at him, waiting for a response. “I don’t know! OK? I don’t know!”

“Oh my God, you’re breaking up with me,” Louis gasped, blinking back tears. What was happening?

“Just, everything happened so fast, Louis. Just, my dad and the paparazzi and Vegas and now Steven and I just, I can’t deal with it all at once. I can’t.”

“So we’re just over?”

Louis had tears threatening to spill out over his eyelids and he kept trying to blink them away.

Harry didn’t look any better, his lack of sleep and suddenly overwhelming emotions overtaking him. He looked away from Louis, wishing he could find the right words to say.

“I don’t know!” Harry exclaimed. “OK, I just, I don’t know. I think I just need some space? Some time to process all of this.”

“Space? You need space?”

Harry nodded slowly.

“That’s just a nice way of saying break up.”

“No, Louis, it’s not.”

“Yes it is. If that’s what you want, just say it.”

“Louis, I don’t want to break up.”

“Well what do you want?” He wiped tears away from his face, his breathing heavy.

Harry just stood there. He wanted to tell Louis everything that he wanted: his privacy back, his nightmares to go away, his life to feel regular again.

But he couldn’t. So instead he just repeated, “I need some space.”

Louis’ face crumbled.

“Louis,” Harry pleaded tearfully.

“I have to go,” Louis blurted out, turning away from Harry and walking toward the door.

“Louis, I’m so-“

“No!” Louis shouted. He stopped walking and looked at Harry. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry, not like this. Just don’t, alright?”

Harry sniffled his nose, not knowing what to say.

“Just don’t,” Louis turned away again.

“Louis, please,” Harry didn’t even know what he was asking for, but he couldn’t just stand there and watch Louis walk away from him.

But he did.

Before Louis shut the door, he took one last look at Harry, his eyes red and nostrils slightly flaring as he held in his tears.

With a final sniffle, he shut the door behind him, and Harry called for Niall, needing someone’s shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me when I say, I didn't plan on having that happen. I really didn't. Just, the argument kind of got away from me, and I don't know, I just went with it.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, or something doesn't make sense, please tell me! I feel like I didn't proofread this chapter enough.


	13. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9,000 words! Holy shit. Anyway...
> 
> \- Louis flashback  
> \- Louis' birthday/family celebration  
> \- Louis and Harry don't know what to do with each other  
> \- Who told Steven to kiss Louis?  
> \- Louis and Harry talk  
> \- Smut
> 
> **Also, TRIGGER WARNING for drug use. Specifically, cocaine. If that will affect you in any way, just skip over the italicized section at the very beginning, and start reading at the double lines. That's the only mention of it.**

_“I’ll be right back,” Louis told his sisters._

_He got up from the couch and hurried into his room._

_His birthday dinner was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, and he could already feel his high wearing off._

_He wanted to get through this dinner with a buzz in his veins, because as soon as he crashed, he knew he would just want to crawl back in bed and be miserable again._

_That was how he'd been feeling all day. He found out this morning that his dad wouldn’t be there. His flight from Chicago got delayed because of the freak snowstorm they’d had the night before._

_His parents had promised him that nothing would change with the divorce: that Mark would still be very much involved in all of their lives, and they would be able to talk to him every day and see him for all major holidays and birthdays._

_Mark had still been in New York for Lottie and Fizzy’s birthdays in August, and they all flew out to see him for Thanksgiving._

_But of course, because it was Louis’ birthday and Christmas, Mark wouldn’t be around. Fucking figures that the universe would hate Louis and keep him from his dad on Louis’ two favorite days of the year._

_He shut the door behind him and found instant relief in the darkness. The lights in the living room had been overwhelmingly bright and were hurting his eyes._

_This had been Louis' room for so long that he could walk around the space with his eyes shut, so that’s what he basically did._

_He took the right number of steps over to his desk and turned on the table lamp that sat there._

_He reached around the back of his desk and pulled out one of the little baggies he’d taped there earlier in the week._

_He hadn’t expected to go through his stash so quickly. He’d have to arrange another meet up for a few days from now._

_He picked up his keyboard and pulled the tape off the blade he kept there to cut his lines._

_Louis dumped the cocaine on his desk where his keyboard just was. Usually he would use his mirror, but he was trying to hurry up before anybody wondered where he was._

_He separated the fine powder into three separate piles before neatening them out into long, straight lines._

_Louis reached in his wallet, pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and rolled it up tightly._

_With a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was approaching his room, he stuck the bill just inside of his nose and bent his head down, quickly snorting up the first line._

_He threw his head back and blinked his eyes quickly a few times, feeling that familiar drip down the back of his throat._

_He inhaled the second line, following the same process. After that one, he also rubbed his nose._

_Once he did the third one, he heard Lottie yelling, “Louis! Dinner’s ready!”_

_“Coming,” he choked out. He cleared his throat and brushed his desk off. He taped the blade to the bottom of his keyboard and turned off his light._

_When he emerged from his room, he had a wide smile on his face._

_If anyone had been looking closely enough, they would have noticed how dilated his pupils were. But no one did._

_Louis took a glass of champagne from his mom, giving her a big hug._

_He really hoped this dinner would be over with quickly, before his high wore off again._

_But if it did, it wasn’t a big deal. He had plenty more coke waiting in his room._

* * *

* * *

“Louis, wake up!”

“Get up, it’s your birthday!”

Louis grunted into his pillow and pulled his hands over his head, even though he expected this.

Every year for the past million years, Lottie and Fizzy woke Louis up on his birthday early in the morning so they could eat breakfast together before the rest of the household woke up. And that included the morning of his nineteenth birthday, when he ate dinner with his family high as a kite.

Not that they knew about that.

Now that Louis lived on his own, the girls insisted on sleeping at his apartment the night before so that they could continue the tradition.

Louis was convinced they would keep doing this until they were old and gray, but for the time being, he loved that his sisters cared enough to want to be the first ones to wish him a “Happy Birthday.”

Even if it was at 7 a.m.

“Ready?” he heard Lottie whispering to Fizzy. “One, two, three!”

At the count of three, Louis braced himself.

“Happy Birthday!” the two of them yelled in his ears, one on either side.

“Thank you, girls. Really, thank you. Don’t make me deaf, though.”

“We won’t,” Fizzy said. “We’re ready to go eat, though. Get up.”

“Why do I do this to myself every year?” Louis wondered out loud, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Because you love us,” Lottie answered.

“Because we’re your favorite sisters,” Fizzy continued.

“Because you love when people pay extra attention to you.”

“Because you hate to see us pout.”

“Because-”

“Alright, I get it, Christ,” Louis shook his head. It had been a rhetorical question.

“Good, well get up and put some clothes on.”

“We're waiting. Hurry up or we’ll come back in.”

Louis felt them get off his bed and heard the door close. He picked up his phone, unsurprised that he didn’t have any messages yet. All of his friends and family members were totally normal, so were probably still sleeping.

In fact, the only people that Louis knew would be awake this early were the two girls currently sitting in his living room.

With that thought, he rolled out of his bed and into the bathroom to start getting ready.

He dressed quickly after that, putting on just a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue sweater and his old black Vans.

He played with his hair for a minute before just deciding to put a headband on. Stuffing his keys, phone and wallet into his pockets, he left the room to get his sisters.

“All right, let’s go,” he said after throwing on his coat.

He opened the door and waited for them to walk out so he could lock the door.

“We’re just going to Third?” he asked as they got in the elevator.

“Duh,” Fizzy rolled her eyes. “Where else can we go and not get hounded?”

Louis shrugged. She had a point.

They made it to the café without any difficulty. The streets wouldn’t get busy for another half hour when all of the stores open up for the last-minute Christmas shoppers.

“Happy Birthday, Louis!”

Amy ran up to them and gave him a big hug. “Good to see you guys again.”

“You, too, Amy,” Louis grinned. “And thank you. Is our usual table available?”

“Of course it is,” Amy scoffed. “Come on, let’s go.”

She grabbed three menus from behind the counter and led them to their booth by the window.

“Usual drinks?” she asked when they were sitting.

“Yes, please,” Lottie nodded.

“Cool, I’ll give you a minute to look at the menu, even though you probably won’t need it,” Amy winked.

She’s right, of course. The three of them get the same breakfasts they always get: Louis with his chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast; Lottie with her French toast with strawberries on top; and Fizzy with a Belgian waffle and a scoop of ice cream.

Yes, even this early in the morning, Fizzy’s sweet tooth was in full effect.

The three of them ate breakfast, and the girls sang “Happy Birthday” to Louis when Amy and some of the other waiters brought over a double chocolate chip muffin for him, lit candle in Amy’s hand.

“I didn’t know if it was safe to put the candle in the muffin, so I just held it,” Amy explained. “But the sentiment is all the same. Blow out the candle and make a wish.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before deciding on what his wish should be.

He blew out the candle quickly, and the waiters, as well as the other customers in the diner, clapped for him.

“What’d you wish for?” Fizzy asked once they were alone again.

“Can’t tell you,” Louis answered. “It won’t come true.”

Lottie paid the bill when they were ready to go, and Fizzy went to the bathroom. Louis checked his phone while he waited for them to be finished.

**_Zayn: Happy birthday, bro!_ **

**_El: Happy Birthday! Love youuu!!_**

**_Liam: happy b day man!_ **

**_Sophia: Happy Birthday!!!_**

**_Mom: Happy Birthday, Boo Bear! Love you! Can’t wait to see you later!_ **

Lottie and Fizzy came back to the table, asking Louis if he was ready.

He nodded and they ventured out into the cold.

They were stopped by two fans who politely asked for pictures.

Louis obliged, of course, not wanting to let them down. They had been waiting in the frigid air, and they had waited until they were done eating, which Louis was always thankful for.

“Happy Birthday, Louis,” wished one girl when she gave him a hug.

“Thanks, babe,” he grinned. He loved when the fans were nice. It made the job a lot easier.

“Can I have a picture, too?” she asked.

“Of course, yeah.”

She held up her iPhone in front of them and snapped the picture, with Louis making a funny face, obviously.

“Hey, can I ask? Are you dating that Steven guy?”

“No,” Louis laughed. “Definitely not. Steven’s just an old friend.”

The fan that had just been talking to Fizzy whipped her head around when she heard his response. “What about Harry?”

Louis stiffened slightly. “Um, no, I’m not.”

Even though he really wasn’t sure. Harry had said that he wanted space and that he didn’t want to break up. But they hadn’t really spoken since, and it had been five days since their argument.

Well, unless you counted the random texts they had sent to each other, but Louis didn’t.

He chose to ignore the look his sisters exchanged, though.

“Oh,” the fans seemed disappointed.

“Bummer. Harry was really cute.”

Louis shrugged, trying to play it off. “He’s all right.”

The fans giggled.

“Well, girls, we have to be going,” Lottie said, moving next to Louis. “We have a lot of stuff to do today.”

“Yeah, of course, don’t let us hold you up. Thanks again!”

The Tomlinsons smiled and walked away, falling into the old stance the three of them used to take when they were younger, when the entire family was on television.

The first season of _Talking Tomlinson_ had started filming when Louis was seventeen. Lottie and Fizzy were only thirteen and eleven, respectively, at the time. So whenever his family went anywhere there would be paparazzi, it would be up to Louis to keep them calm because his parents would be protecting the twins, who were only six.

Now he's 24, and his sisters were teenagers. Hell, Fizzy would be eighteen next year. She was almost an adult. But the two of them always flanked him, each of them holding on to one of his arms in order to feel safer as they walked against the flashing cameras.

But this time, there weren’t cameras. It was just the three of them, but the sisters felt the tension rolling off their older brother.

“I’m sorry she said that,” Lottie mumbled against his shoulder.

Louis shook his head slightly. “It’s OK, she didn’t know.”

“You know he’ll come around, right?” Fizzy encouraged.

“I don’t know. Maybe he won’t. I mean, he’s right. Everything happened for him so fast. I’m not surprised he got scared.”

“But you warned him,” Lottie rolled his eyes. “I mean, I warned Reece-”

“-and I told Elliot-” Fizzy cut in.

“-that this shit might happen,” Lottie concluded.

Louis loved when they finished each other’s sentences. It made him feel like there were three sets of twins in the family.

“They both know about that, but it doesn’t bother them.”

“Yeah, but you guys are-” Louis struggled to find the right way to put it. He didn’t want to offend his sisters.

“What?”

“You’re not as involved with the press as I am.”

“Oh, you mean, we’re not as famous as you?” Lottie smirked.

“Well…”

“Gee, thanks for that, Mr. Young Hollywood,” Fizzy rolled her eyes.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“We know, luckily for you.”

They had reached his apartment building by then, and he held the door open for them.

“Plus, you’ve both been dating your guys longer than I’ve been with Harry.”

“That shouldn’t matter,” Lottie said, stepping onto the elevator first. “What matters is how strongly you feel about each other.”

“Exactly,” Fizzy continued, leaning against the wall. “And based on how you talked about him last night, I would say you feel pretty strong about each other.”

Louis blushed. He hadn’t had his finest “big brother” moment yesterday when, after Lottie and Fizzy came over, he told them everything that happened over pints of ice cream. He’d never felt more like a fifteen-year-old girl in his life.

He was also a little stunned. When did his sisters become better at analyzing relationships than he was?

“I mean, I can’t be sure, since I haven’t met the guy,” Lottie fixed him with a cold stare, “but I would guess he feels the same way about you, too.”

The elevator dinged, letting them know they were at Louis’ floor.

“I thought so, too, but what if he uses this time away to realize I’m not worth it?”

Fizzy stared at him before whacking him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

He ran out of the elevator and up to his door, trying to escape her attack.

“You’re an idiot, that’s what that’s for,” she answered.

She reached into his back pocket and pulled out his key, opening the door for them.

“What Fiz means to say,” Lottie rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her, “is that you’re amazing, Louis. We wouldn’t be trying to convince you otherwise if you weren’t. Harry is just nervous about having everybody watching his every move, and we can all understand what that’s like. We’ve all been there. But just remember, Harry doesn’t have a whole army of people who share his last name backing him up to protect him and be in front of the cameras with him. Plus, the whole history with his dad probably doesn’t help any.”

“I know you’re right,” Louis sighed. “And I understand everything you’re saying, but still…”

“You have to be more confident, Louis. He’ll realize that you’re a catch and he’ll come back. Just be there when the cameras come out so he doesn’t freak out again.”

Louis nodded.

He heard his phone go off again, and checked it.

**_Niall: Happy Birthday!_ **

He was confused why Niall was texting him at all. He was pretty sure Niall hated him. Although, come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if Niall had the ability to hate anyone.

A minute later, the text he’d been waiting for all day came through.

**_Harry: Happy Birthday, Lou! Have an amazing day. You deserve it! =)_**

He sat down on the couch in the living room, well aware that his sisters were watching him, before he texted back.

\---

“There, I texted him.” Niall pouted. “You happy?”

“I am, actually,” Harry grinned. “Thank you.”

“Now what are you going to text him? And hurry up, we have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Harry took out his phone and sent off the message he’d been planning to send since yesterday.

“Alright, let’s go, then.”

The two of them had an earlier morning shift at the restaurant than they were used to. It was almost 9 a.m.; they had to be in at 10 and were staying until they closed at 6 that night.

As they left their apartment, Harry couldn’t help but think how happy he would be when the workday was over.

He and Niall were going to come home and drink, a lot, just because they could. Then tomorrow, they were going to see Harry’s mom for Christmas Day dinner.

They got down to the sidewalk before Harry felt his phone vibrate, most likely with Louis’ response.

**_Louis: Thank you <33_ **

Harry felt a small smile appear on his face. He was glad to know that he hadn’t completely fucked up everything last week.

Harry was glad to have the space he needed, mostly because it seemed to be working. He and Niall didn't came into contact with paparazzi any more, and life at his job returned to normal. There weren’t people sneaking pictures of him while he was in his uniform, although some people gave him quick glances in the street as if they recognized him.

They just weren’t asking for pictures.

The day at DiSutro's passed by in a blur, just like Harry had hoped.

Overall, his customers were ones that drank a lot, so he was tipped well. Although some of them claimed it was “in the spirit of Christmas.”

Harry didn’t care either way, as long as they weren’t making ridiculous requests or being obnoxious in their drunken states.

By 6 o’clock, the place was cleared out, and everybody attempted to clean up as fast as they could.

“Alright, guys, get out of here,” Caroline told the two of them.

They were among the last ones there, because of course, since it was Harry, he offered to stay until everything was done.

“No, seriously, Harry, Niall, go home. I got this.”

“Well, if you insist,” Niall shrugged. He threw out the garbage in his hands and walked toward the back room.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely,” Caroline nodded her head. She pulled her brown to blonde ombre hair into a messy bun. “Go home, drink, hang out with your friends, see that boyfriend of yours, whatever else you want to do.”

Harry didn’t correct her at her use of the word ‘boyfriend.’ He still wasn’t sure if he was supposed to. With the way that he and Louis left things last week, he had no idea if they were broken up or not.

But it wasn’t like Harry wanted to see other people; he just wanted things to calm down.

“OK. I’ll see you on Friday, then.”

Caroline nodded and turned to tell the other employees to go home, too.

A few minutes later, Harry and Niall were on the sidewalk, walking toward the subway station. They walked down the street and turned on Lexington Avenue, heading toward 78th Street.

“What time are we going to your mom’s tomorrow?” Niall asked.

His own parents were on vacation on some Caribbean island for the holiday this year, and his brother Greg lived in Massachusetts now, so a trip to see him for just two days didn’t make much sense.

“She said be there at 3 so we can open presents early and have dinner around 5.”

“Cool, so we can sleep a little bit, then?”

“That’s the idea,” Harry nodded.

“Listen,” Niall yawned. “I know we said we’d drink tonight, but it might have to wait until tomorrow. I might fall asleep before I can pour myself a shot.”

"Wait,  _you_ don't want to drink?"

"Look, even the Irishman has to take a break every now and then."

"You snuck some shots at work, didn't you?"

"Maybe. You can't pin anything on me."

Harry just laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Niall grinned. "I didn't want the customers to drink alone. It's Christmas."

“Yeah, whatever," Harry said. "Anyway, that’s fine with me. I mean- Oh my God!”

Harry stopped short and leaned against the wall of the building he was next to, pulling Niall with him.

“What?”

“Shut up!” Harry scolded Niall.

He peeked around the corner carefully, not wanting to be seen. Because on the street in front of him, on the corner of 79th and Lexington, was an apartment building. And getting out of a car in front of that apartment building was Louis.

He was with his four sisters, and all of them were dressed up for what Harry assumed was a birthday dinner.

Harry watched as his younger twin sisters got out of the car and stepped into the street. Louis then grabbed their hands and walked them onto the sidewalk.

“Lottie, you got all the presents?” he asked once they were standing next to the sister that Harry was pretty sure was Fizzy.

He felt Niall’s presence next to him, but he was positive that Louis couldn’t see them from where they were standing.

“Yup,” the other sister, probably Lottie, answered. “Got the presents for Dad and our presents for you.”

“You really didn’t have to get me anything else,” Louis smiled.

He unzipped his coat a little and reached into an inside pocket, pulling out an envelope.

“Don’t be silly, of course we did,” Fizzy told him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis muttered.

He walked up to the driver of the car and handed him the envelope.

“Alright, Preston, my man, we’ll see you next year?”

Harry looked closer and realized that it was the same driver who took him to his mom’s apartment after his and Louis’ first date.

Preston nodded. “Of course, Tomlinsons. Where else would I be?”

He pulled Louis into a tight hug and they clapped each other on the back.

“Bye, Preston,” the younger girls waved as he got back in the car.

“Alright, let’s go,” Louis told his sisters.

They all picked up some of the gifts and bags they had with them and walked into the building, the doorman holding the front entrance open for them.

And with that, Louis and the girls were gone, and Harry and Niall were alone again.

Well, as alone as they could be on a busy street in New York City on Christmas Eve.

“You OK?” Niall asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “just eager to get home. It’s cold, come on.”

\---

Harry lasted a whole five hours before he caved. He told himself he wouldn’t call Louis and bother him on his birthday. He thought maybe Louis’ dad was in town, and that’s the apartment building that he was going into earlier.

It wasn’t Louis’ building, and Harry was almost positive that Louis’ mom lived south of the restaurant, not north.

He didn’t want to interrupt Louis’ beloved family time, knowing he didn’t get to spend that much time with his sisters, and especially not with his father.

So he said that he wouldn’t call Louis.

He said it over and over again.

That didn’t mean that he listened to himself, though.

It was close to midnight and Harry was lying down in his bed.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he found himself calling the familiar number.

On the fifth ring, Harry was convinced that Louis was already sleeping, or didn’t have his phone with him because he was with his family, or was just ignoring Harry.

As he was about to hang up, Louis answered.

“Hello?”

He was speaking lowly, and Harry felt like an idiot.

“Hey. Did I wake you up?”

“No, no, of course not.”

“So why are you talking so quietly?”

“I just don’t want to wake anybody else up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’m at my dad’s apartment. It’s the one he keeps in the city so he doesn’t have to get a hotel whenever he comes to visit. He and my sisters already went to bed, and I’m out in the living room.”

“Ohhhh,” Harry whispered. So he was right. Louis was going to his dad’s earlier.

“Well I didn’t want to keep you up…”

“No, you’re fine. I’m just watching TV. There’s nothing on, as usual.”

“Of course not, why would there be?”

“Obviously,” Louis laughed.

“Happy birthday, by the way, you old man.”

“I’m not old. Jeez. At dinner, Fizzy wouldn’t shut up about how I’m almost a quarter of a century old now.”

“Wow, you are,” Harry realized. “That’s fucking weird.”

“I know how weird it is, that’s why I’d rather not focus on it.”

“Yeah, if I was as old as you are, I wouldn’t want to think about it, either.”

“Oh, shut up.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, the two of them just sitting and listening.

“I miss you,” Harry finally admitted.

“I miss you, too,” Louis replied.

“Sorry,” Harry started apologized. “I didn’t, um, mean to make this a sad phone call.”

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t.”

They were quiet again. After a moment, Louis cleared his throat.

“So, how are things? How’s… everything?”

“Good. Really good. Um, work should get normal again, now that we won’t have so many disgruntled Christmas shoppers coming in.”

“Disgruntled? But it’s the greatest time of the year!”

“Not when you have to work with other people it isn’t,” Harry joked.

“Guess you’re right there.”

“And I’m having dinner with my mom and stepdad and sister tomorrow. And Niall, how could I forget?”

“Oh heaven forbid you forget Niall. Heaven forbid your mom forgets Niall and doesn’t buy enough food.”

“God help us all if he doesn’t have enough food at Christmas dinner,” Harry stated.

Harry hesitated before giving his next update.

“And, um, no more paparazzi outside of my apartment. So, that’s a plus, I guess.”

“That’s absolutely a plus. I’m so glad you finally have some peace again.”

“Me, too.”

Another hesitation.

“You know that’s all I wanted, Louis. Right?”

“I know. And like I said before, you don’t deserve to have your personal life in the tabloids and photographers following your every move. Especially when it’s so unwanted.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

One final hesitation.

“Um,” Harry started, “so could we-“

“Shit, Harry, hang on,” Louis interrupted.

Harry heard Louis talking to someone else where he was.

“You OK?”

Another voice was talking to Louis.

“Yeah, babe, come here. Harry?”

“Yeah, Louis?”

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Phoebe just came in and she had a nightmare.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go. Just, Happy Birthday. Again. And I’m glad you got to see your dad today.”

“Me, too. More than you know. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Absolutely. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

Harry hung up the phone and placed it on his bedside table.

He turned onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around his pillow, snuggling his face into it.

He missed Louis. That much was true. All he could hope was that they could see each other face to face soon, and be able to pick up where they left off.

\---

“So that was it. He just said that he needed space, and I left and he didn’t stop me.”

Louis finished explaining the whole Harry/Steven ordeal to Zayn, who had just come over from his trip abroad with his family.

It was Thursday, December 26, exactly one week after Louis and Harry had their argument, which was also the day that Zayn left for his annual vacation with his parents and sisters.

“I’m just so confused,” Zayn muttered. “Why would someone tell Steven to kiss you? What would they have to gain from it?”

“I don’t know. Me and Harry breaking up? Me flipping out on a paparazzi who asked me a personal question? Harry having a meltdown for the cameras? I don’t know. It could’ve been anything.”

“But like, _why_? Who would want to hurt either one of you guys like that?”

Louis just shrugged. He didn’t have an answer.

“All I know is that Harry and I are broken up, and even that I’m not fully certain of.”

“I don’t think you’re broken up. He said he didn’t want to.”

“But he said he needed space! What else would that mean?”

“Just what he said. He needs space. He needs time to get adjusted to all of this new attention. This is a big deal for him.”

“I don’t know…”

“Louis-“

Zayn was interrupted by Louis’ phone going off.

“It’s Ben,” Louis said, looking at the screen before he answered it.

“Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Louis,” Ben wished happily.

“Thanks, Ben,” Louis grinned. “Merry Christmas to you, too. Do anything fun this year?”

“Yeah, Meredith and I are up in Maine to see her family for a few days. It’s cold as shit up here, though.”

Louis laughed out loud. He switched the phone to speaker out of habit and put it on the table in front of him.

“What did you do this year?” Ben wondered.

“Just saw family. All day, every day. On my birthday, Lottie and Fiz took me out to breakfast-“

“-as usual-“

“-and I saw the twins – both sets – in the afternoon and my sisters and I went to see my dad that night. And yesterday, I just hung around my mom’s place. Today, I’m just hanging with Zayn.”

“Hey, Ben!” Zayn called, getting settled into his seat.

“Hey, Zayn,” Ben greeted. “And what about the boyfriend, Lou? What’s he up to?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Louis pouted.

“Uh-oh, what’s going on? Lover’s spat?”

“Well, no,” Louis started to explain. “Harry and I sort of broke up last week.”

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“No, he just said he needed space from everything that was going on.”

“After all that work I did, he seriously just broke up with you?”

Louis scoffed. “What work did you do, Ben?”

“You know what I mean. I got the paparazzi off his back so he could have his privacy again.”

Louis sat up straighter and he noticed that Zayn did, too.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you acting confused? With Steven? I got him to hang out with you for two days so the paparazzi would think you’re dating him and not Harry?”

“You what?!” Louis roared.

_What the fuck was Ben thinking?_

“Yeah, did you really think one of the most popular male models of the year didn’t keep up with the news and see that you were kissing some other guy just two weeks earlier?”

_“Shit, I thought you two were together. And I asked about that, too, but he said not to worry about it.”_

Steven’s words were coming back to ring in Louis’ ears.

“Ben, you dick! Harry broke up with me because of you! He thought I was cheating on him and trying to screw him over.”

“No, that wasn’t the plan! You and Steven were just supposed to be photographed for those two days to plant suspicions, because obviously no ‘dignified gossip magazine’ would print a story based only on suspicions. Harry would get some peace and you two could spend time together away from the public eye.”

“Well that’s not what happened, you asshole! I can’t believe you!” Louis wasn’t holding back on how betrayed he felt.

“Steven didn’t tell you?” Ben questioned. “He was supposed to tell you at the end of the night so you could tell Harry what was going on.”

“Well he didn’t tell me! And he shouldn’t have had to. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It had to look real, Louis,” Ben said slowly. “You’re terrible at acting like you like somebody when you’re being forced to. Your facial expressions always give you away.”

“But why would you do that? You had to know that would upset Harry.”

“Of course I did. That’s why Steven was told to tell you what was going on after he was sure enough pictures were taken. But I solemnly swear that I was up to all good.”

“Don’t do a Harry Potter wordplay!” Louis yelled. “You can’t use that to get out of this one.”

“Sorry! But honestly, I really wanted to help.”

“How would that help?”

“Did the paparazzi leave him alone after those Steven pictures were published?”

Louis stopped and looked at Zayn, who only rose his eyebrows in response.

“Well yeah, I guess they did…”

“That’s all I wanted to do. I knew the media would eat it up that you were now 'with' someone just as famous as you are. You dating a well-known male model is more interesting than you dating a waiter with a sad family history. No offense to Harry."

"None taken."

"You said Harry likes his privacy, and after the Vegas pictures came out, I knew that wasn’t happening. And I asked you if you wanted to make a statement and tell the fans to back off, but you didn’t.”

Louis covered his eyes with his hand and started dragging it down his face.

He groaned. “So basically, this is all my fault.”

“No, this isn’t your fault. It’s the media’s fault for being complete assholes. Listen, just go tell Harry everything that’s happening. Put all the blame on me, let him hate me. He’ll forgive you in a heartbeat.”

“I don’t know if he will, though. I mean, it’s only been a week. I don’t know if that’s enough time.”

“Of course he will. You guys love each other. Once he understands that you didn’t do anything to hurt him or screw him over, he’ll forgive you.”

At the “L” word, Zayn’s attention snapped up from his phone. He looked at Louis as if there was some vital information that he wasn’t told.

“I don’t- Um, I’m not… in love with Harry,” Louis stuttered out.

Ben scoffed loudly. “Yeah, OK.”

“I’m not.”

“Alright, sure. Maybe you guys haven’t said it yet, but I’m pretty sure it’s there. I heard you telling Zayn how upset he was when his family history first came to light, and I could hear it in your voice. Him being sad makes you sad. That’s love, in case you weren’t sure.”

Louis sat and stared at his phone, willing it to somehow give him the answer to his unasked question.

 _Did_ he love Harry?

_No way, it’s way too soon._

He had been with Matt for nearly four months before they said, “I love you” to each other. He hadn’t even _known_ Harry for three yet.

Although, considering how that first relationship ended, maybe he shouldn’t be comparing them.

“I am sorry, though.”

Louis was snapped out of his inner thoughts by Ben’s apology.

“I wish I had handled it better. But I didn’t think he would break up with you. That was never my intention, I promise. I would never try to hurt you like that, Louis. You’re like a son to me.”

“I’m only nine years younger than you.”

Louis knew it was a dumb thing to say, but he didn’t know how else to respond.

“It doesn’t matter. Please go talk to him. Or I’ll talk to him. I’ll book a flight right now and come home.”

“No, don’t do that,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Just, thanks, I guess. For wanting to help.”

“Of course. Let me know what happens, though?”

“I will. I’ll talk to you later.”

“OK. Later.”

Louis hung up the phone and sat back.

“Shit, Zayn, what do I do now?” Louis wondered once the tense silence in the room became too overwhelming.

Zayn looked at Louis for a brief moment before picking up a pillow and whacking Louis in the chest with it.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Instead of responding, Zayn hit him a few more times.

“OK, stop hitting me!” Louis pleaded. “What?”

“You moron. Get dressed!”

Zayn dialed a number on his phone and pressed it to his ear before speaking. 

“Scotty, I need a huge favor and I know you’re supposed to have off today, but please? It’s for Louis, and he’s being an idiot-”

Zayn paused and listened to the man on the other end of the line.

“Exactly. Nothing else new.”

Louis’ shoulders slumped. How rude. He wasn’t an idiot all the time.

“I really need this favor. I’ll pay you double. Triple if you want it.”

Zayn paused again before his face lit up. “Thanks, Scotty. I love you, man.”

He quickly hung up and kicked Louis lightly in his shin.

“Stop! Why are you so abusive?”

“I told you to get dressed!” Zayn exclaimed. “Come on, Scotty’ll be here in fifteen minutes. Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Louis questioned as he stood up.

“We’re going to see Harry. Actually, give me your phone.”

“Why?” Louis asked. He squirmed to keep his cell out of Zayn’s reach.

“Do I really have to do everything? I’m gonna see where he is. No use in having Scotty drive us to his apartment if he isn’t even there.”

“If anyone is gonna call him, I will,” Louis protested, putting his phone behind his back.

“I’ll do it. You go get dressed.”

Zayn was straddling Louis on the couch now. “Give me the phone, Louis.”

He reached around Louis trying to reach it.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Zayn yelled once more before grabbing Louis’ nipple and twisting it; and not in the way that Louis liked.

“Ow!” Louis released his grip on the phone and Zayn snatched it away.

“Victory is mine,” Zayn grinned. He hopped off Louis and unlocked the phone.

“OK, Stewie, you prick,” Louis muttered, rubbing the now sensitive spot on his chest.

“Should’ve just given me the phone when I asked for it.”

Louis shook his head and got up, shuffling into his room. Before he left the room, though, he landed one good kick to Zayn’s thigh.

“You feel better?” Zayn asked. It was like dealing with a child sometimes.

“A little bit, yeah,” Louis mumbled.

Zayn just shrugged it off as he dialed Harry’s number.

“Louis?” Harry answered on the third ring.

“No, it’s Zayn actually, but how are you?”

“Um… Fine?”

“Listen, I’ll cut to the chase. Louis has a lot of shit to explain to you, but he can only do it in person. It has to do with the whole Steven thing.”

Harry sighed. “Look, I really don’t feel like talking about that.”

“And I’m telling you, Harry, you’ll feel a lot better when you hear everything Louis has to say. He just had this bomb dropped on him about this whole mess and you need to know about it.”

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Louis still had his door shut.

“And don’t tell him I told you this, but Louis really cares about you, like a lot. And he feels like total shit over what happened, about all of it. He misses you. So please just talk to him? Please, just let him speak his peace. He knows he messed up and he regrets it. So, can he come over and talk to you?”

“Just out of curiosity, why isn’t he calling me?”

“Because he’s getting changed. And honestly, I think he’s afraid you’ll say no to him coming over.”

Harry was quiet for so long Zayn checked the phone screen to make sure the call wasn’t ended.

“Harry? What do you say?”

The other man took a deep breath. “OK, Zayn, come over.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I miss him, too, you know.”

Zayn smiled to himself. “Thought you might. Be there soon.”

“OK.”

They hang up and a few minutes later, Louis emerges from his room now dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white sweater and Vans on his feet.

“Scotty here?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, just texted me. He’s downstairs.”

“OK,” Louis nodded. “Let’s go.”

The two of them put on their coats and grabbed their wallets, keys and phones before venturing out into the hallway.

The ride over to Harry’s was quiet, but quick due to the lack of traffic. Christmas was over, so the roads filled with frantic holiday shoppers just two days ago were now emptier.

“Wait here for me, Scotty,” he instructed his driver.

Scotty just nodded as he shut the back door to the car and walked back around to the driver’s seat.

“What are you gonna say to him?” Zayn asked when they walked in the front door.

“Is that safe?” Louis wondered. “Shouldn’t there be some kind of buzzer to enter the building?”

“Probably. But don’t avoid the question.”

They started walking up the steps.

“The truth, I guess,” Louis shrugged. “Nothing else to say at this point.”

They got to the fourth floor and Louis stood outside of Harry’s door.

He took a deep breath before he knocked.

After a painstakingly long time, Harry opened the door.

“Hey,” he greeted. His eyes glanced between Louis and Zayn, who was just leaning against the wall behind him.

“You want to come in?” he asked politely.

Zayn just shook his head. “Nah, just send Niall out, and we’ll be out of your hair.”

Harry nodded and held the door for Louis to walk through.

“Alright, be safe, don’t do anything dumb, don’t say anything stupid and all that good stuff,” Niall said as he finished tying up the laces on his sneakers.

“And above all,” he continued, “just fix this, OK?”

Louis couldn’t help but feel like he was getting a protective parent speech right now.

The way Harry was sort of hunched in on himself made him think that he was feeling the same thing.

After Niall threw his coat on, he grabbed his phone and keys off the counter and stuffed them in his pockets along with his wallet.

“Be back. Text me if you need me.”

With that, he was out the door.

But before he shut it, Louis heard, “So you’re Zayn, huh? Nice to finally meet you. Let’s get out of here before something emotional happens.”

“So…” Harry began.

“It was Ben. Ben did it,” Louis blurted out.

Harry’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “I guess you don’t want anything to drink, then?”

“Sorry, just… OK, I wasn’t totally honest with you before about the whole Steven thing.”

“Like how?” Harry questioned, an angry edge to his voice.

“Not like that, I swear, just- after Steven kissed me, he made it seem like someone told him to flirt with me and kiss me and not to worry about you.”

“And you think it was Ben who did that?”

“No, I know it was Ben that did it because he just told me he did it.”

“What? Why?”

“Because in his mind, it was the easiest way to get the paparazzi off your back. Steven was just a distraction. Ben said that he planned for Steven to kiss me so that pictures would be taken, a story would be written and the paps would leave you alone and start looking for more evidence of a Steven/Louis romance. It was to give you back your privacy. But Steven was supposed to tell me about it after it happened so that I could warn you about everything; and for some reason, he didn’t.”

“So you didn't know about any of it?" Harry questioned.

"Not at all."

"So you didn't try to hang out with Steven either night and you didn't want him to kiss you?"

"I promise I didn't."

"And all of this was done to help us?” Harry reasoned.

“Exactly.”

“Sure didn’t seem like it.”

“I know. And I told Ben that it was stupid, and he apologized. He said you’re allowed to hate him and be mad at him.”

“I don’t hate him,” Harry said. “I mean, it was a nice gesture, but it was just a dick move.”

“I know that, too. I’m so sorry all of this happened, Harry.”

“I’m really sorry, too.”

“Can I hug you?”

Harry smiled. “Of course you can.”

Harry leaned down and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him in tight.

Louis snuggled in closely, breathing in Harry’s familiar scent.

“Are you hungry?” Harry wondered as they pulled apart. “I already ate, but I can make you something.”

“No, I’m actually OK. Do you want to just watch TV?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They walked over to the couch and Harry turned on the television.

While he flicked through the channels, Louis scooted in closer, deciding that sitting next to Harry wasn’t enough. He threw his legs across Harry’s lap and leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, smiling when Harry rested his head on top of Louis’.

They sat there for a while, watching nothing in particular, just enjoying being in each other’s company.

There was a commercial on for some random shampoo when Harry realized something.

“Are you wearing the outfit you wore on our first date?”

Louis pulled his head back and smiled at Harry. “You noticed.”

He _was_ wearing the same jeans and sneakers that he wore that first night at Twisted. The only thing different was the shirt. He wore a T-shirt that night, but since it was so cold outside today, he had to upgrade to a sweater.

Harry smiled back. “How could I not?”

Louis bit his lip and tried to hide his smile. He leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder, just shrugging at Harry’s question.

Harry shook his head slightly. “You’re so fucking cute.”

“Stop,” Louis giggled.

Harry just looked at Louis with a shy smile on his face. He slowly leaned in, his eyes silently asking for permission.

Louis granted it by surging the rest of the way forward and pressing his lips to Harry’s.

They kissed greedily, reminiscent of their first kiss at Twisted. Only this time, they were much more familiar with each other, and were in the privacy of Harry’s apartment.

Louis ran a hand through Harry’s hair and moved the other one up his shirt.

He lightly pinched at Harry’s nipple, his moans caught by Louis’ mouth.

Louis shifted so that he was straddling Harry on the couch and brought his hands to either side of his face.

He tilted his head to the side and parted his lips so Harry could slip his tongue in.

_God, how I’ve missed this tongue._

They stayed there kissing for a little while until Louis knew they were both hard.

Then he grabbed Harry’s hands from around his hips and placed them on his ass.

“I know you’ve missed it,” he smiled against Harry’s lips before returning to kissing them.

Harry dug his hands in, pushing Louis’ crotch up against his own.

Louis had to pull off to catch his breath, giving Harry the space to move forward and suck a huge bruise over Louis’ collarbone.

Louis leaned into the touch.

“Know what else I’ve missed?” Harry muttered against Louis’ throat.

“What?”

“This.”

Without breaking contact, Harry held Louis close to him and stood up.

Louis squealed and wrapped his legs tightly around Harry so that he wouldn’t fall, but Harry’s sudden show of strength kept the two of them closely together.

With the new position, Louis was suddenly higher up than Harry was, so for once, he had to hunch his neck forward to kiss Harry again.

He ran his fingers through his curls as he felt Harry start to walk.

They wound up in the bedroom – no surprise there – and Harry gently dropped Louis on the bed.

“Clothes off,” he ordered.

He stood back and stripped off his long-sleeve shirt and started working on his jeans.

Louis eagerly followed and, quicker than he thought possible, the two of them were both naked as the day they were born.

Instead of getting onto the bed with Louis, Harry said, “Hands and knees, babe.”

Louis grinned, knowing what was coming next.

He slowly rolled over and got into the desired position, waiting for Harry to get a move on.

“Good boy.”

Before Louis could come up with a clever remark, Harry licked a broad stripe over Louis’ hole and then poked his tongue against it.

Louis bit his lip at the sudden sensation and rocked himself back onto Harry’s tongue.

Harry took his time, making sure to get the spot as slick as he could.

Louis kept letting out little noises that kept Harry going. It really hadn’t been long since the last time Harry rimmed him, but any time where Louis couldn’t be this blissed out was time wasted, in his opinion.

Before long, he was stretched out enough that Harry could actually get his tongue inside of Louis. So he did, and then he wiggled it like he knew Louis liked.

Louis let out a sigh as Harry darted his tongue in and out before sucking on the delicate skin he had there.

He started to grind back onto Harry’s face, who responded by burying his face even deeper and moving his tongue even faster.

Harry moved one hand from Louis’ hip down to his right ass cheek and started gently massaging it.

Louis relaxed as Harry continued licking and kissing his hole, releasing a few low moans.

He let out a squeak, though, when Harry landed a firm slap on his bare ass.

“What was that for?”

Harry pulled his mouth off of Louis to reply, “Why not?”

Louis didn’t have a response for that one; he just shoved his ass back in Harry’s face to tell him to keep going.

Harry did, for a little while longer, until he was ready to move on. But to make it even, he slapped Louis’ left cheek, too.

Harry moved to his bedside table and pulled out his lube and a condom. He took his place behind Louis again and slicked up three fingers, sliding one of them easily into Louis.

He thrusted it in and out, watching as Louis rocked back and forth on it.

“More.”

_Ask and you shall receive._

Harry pushed a second finger in. He started to scissor them, and before long, was inserting a third finger, as well.

Harry moved his fingers in back and forth, and Louis followed the motions, thrusting back onto Harry’s fingers, making sure he would be stretched out enough.

He soon got his wish.

“Ready for my cock?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

He hadn’t been expecting the question at all, so all he could do was nod.

Satisfied, Harry kissed Louis’ neck and slowly took his fingers out.

He rolled the condom up and poured some lube over himself. He returned his hands to Louis’ waist before lining up behind Louis and shoving in.

The older man let out a moan as he felt Harry sliding into him and let out a deep breath when Harry bottomed out.

He started out slow, just thrusting in and out lazily while rubbing small circles into the bottom of Louis’ spine with his thumbs.

Louis let out another moan when Harry changed his technique, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in so he could hit Louis’ prostate directly.

After a few minutes of slamming Louis so hard the bed frame was hitting the wall, Harry changed pace again and just went to thrusting in and out quickly.

Louis felt his breathing quicken up and Harry pounded into him.

He gripped the sheet in one hand and made a fist with the other. “God, you fuck me so good,” he praised.

He could almost hear Harry smirk at the compliment.

Suddenly, he felt his hands being grabbed from underneath him and pulled behind his back. His face fell into the pillow and he grunted at the sudden contact.

Harry was holding both of his hands in just one of his, leaving Louis with no support for his upper body. His only option was to just sit and take whatever Harry gave him.

So that’s what he did.

He let out small whimpers as Harry continued at his quick pace, thrusting into Louis harder than he was before.

Harry moved Louis’ arms off to the side, so that his left arm was stretched across his lower back. He felt Harry lay down on top of him, so that his chest was against Louis’ bare back.

“You like this? Me fucking you just… like… this?”

He punctuated the last three words with particularly hard jabs before returning to the quick pace.

“Yes,” Louis groaned. “God, yeah.”

Harry leaned in and bit down on Louis’ shoulder before sucking the skin into his mouth.

“Harry, I’m gonna come, my God.”

Louis felt that familiar heat coiling up in his lower abdomen and was ready to let it go, until Harry reached his other hand down and made a tight ring around the base of Louis’ cock.

“No, no, no,” Louis pleaded, trying to break out of Harry’s grip.

"You're not coming yet."

"Harry, come on," Louis whined. He tried again to shake Harry's hand off his dick, but it was no use. His hold only got tighter.

“We'll come together,” Harry offered as an explanation.

Even though Louis could feel his cock ready to burst, he couldn’t help but feel so incredibly turned on by Harry right now, his dominant side fully showing.

“Almost there, baby,” Harry promised.

Louis loudly groaned.

“Kiss me, please,” Louis begged. “Please?”

Without slowing down his brutal attack on Louis' prostate, Harry bent his head down and Louis tilted his up to meet Harry’s lips with his own. The angle was awkward and Louis’ neck hurt and his arms were cramping from being held behind him for so long, but _holy fuck_ it was worth it.

Louis eventually pulled away, panting. “Harry, please, let me come.”

He could feel tears building up from how badly he needed his release, but he knew Harry was almost there.

One, two, three more thrusts and Harry let go of Louis’ cock.

“Go,” Harry grunted.

Two thrusts later and the two of them were coming at the same time, letting out long groans.

Harry let go of Louis’ arms, and his right hand immediately went down to his dick to stroke himself through his orgasm.

Harry buried his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, and the older man could feel his breath against his overheated skin, but there was no position he would rather be in at the moment.

Once their breathing evened out, Harry pulled out of Louis and tied off the condom before tossing it in the trash.

After a few minutes of silence, Louis addressed the elephant in the room. “So, can we get back together?”

Louis threw the question out there because, let’s face it, there was never an easy way to ask something like that.

“I thought it was implied,” Harry mumbled, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

The two of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Yeah, things were definitely back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that I wrote about the cocaine at the beginning is pretty much based on Internet research. So if anything is like, wrong or anything, please tell me! I'll fix it!
> 
> Bonus points if you understood my Harry Potter and Family Guy references!
> 
> I wish I could tell you when the next chapter will be posted, but I'm currently experiencing the WORST case of writer's block ever. So just bear with me, please????? I'll post asap, I swear!


	14. The Feeling of Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really am! I hate that I took forever with this chapter. I'm really going to try not to take that long ever again!  
> On that note, in this chapter, you'll get  
> \- A decision about Larry's relationship (Warning: Fluff overload. My God, I just couldn't stop)  
> \- Louis' coming out story  
> \- A Zerrie date  
> \- Revisiting some familiar territory
> 
> Before you read, I might as well let you know that this will be a long story, like my last one. I still have a bunch of stuff to write about. And, I figured out how I want it to end. (I know, I'm only posting Chapter 14 and just told you it's going to be a long story, and I'm talking about the ending.) But I'm really pleased with the ending I have planned. Don't worry, it'll be dramatic and tears will be shed. As if you should expect anything else.

Louis woke up the next morning feeling better than he has in a _very_ long time. He groaned and stretched his arms back before wrapping them around his pillow and snuggling his face into it.

The pillow smelled like Harry and the sunlight coming in through the window was shining right on his smiling face. It all just put him in a wonderful mood.

The two of them were back together, everything had been cleared up and he was naked in Harry’s bed with a sore ass. Yup, everything was right with the world.

He heard the door open quietly but kept his eyes shut.

He felt the bed dip beside him.

“Louis,” Harry whispered. “Are you awake?”

“No,” he responded.

Harry laughed quietly. “Come on, get up. I made breakfast. You have to get out there before Niall eats everything.”

“Niall came home last night?”

“Yeah, Zayn must’ve dropped him off after we went to sleep. I didn’t even hear him come in.”

Louis acknowledged what Harry said, finally opening his eyes and turning to face him.

“Hi,” he greeted quietly.

“Hi back,” Harry smiled. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good. I was _really_ tired for some reason. Strange.”

“Really strange, yeah. How did that happen?” Harry smirked.

“I have no idea!” Louis laughed.

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips after they just smiled at each other for a minute.

“So we’re good, right?” he asked.

Louis nodded. “We’re more than good. I mean, if that’s OK with you?”

“It’s more than OK.”

Louis gently pushed Harry’s shoulder. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I would never do that.” Harry pretended to be offended at the mere thought.

“But…” Louis started, suddenly shy.

“What? Don’t ruin it now.”

“I have to, though. We have to be smart about this. Everything kind of blew up in our faces last time, so I just need to know. What do you want to do?”

“About?”

“About going public? Are we saying anything? Are we not saying anything? I think we’ve already realized that the truth comes out whether we want it to or not.”

“Yeah, that much is obvious, isn’t it?” Harry wondered, getting comfortable on the bed.

Louis watched him carefully, not sure of what Harry would decide.

Harry sighed deeply before looking back at Louis’ face. “I want to go public with you. I really do. I just-“

He paused, struggling to find the right words. “I’m just scared, is all. I don’t want it to be like when I was a kid, you know? Like, people following me all around as I live my life.”

“I can try to help you, though,” Louis urged. “I mean, I don’t know what it’s like for our boyfriends or girlfriends out in public when they're not on the show, since all of them were on it. But I know that Nate always said that he wasn’t really bothered by people unless he was with El. Like, people did ask him for pictures, and the occasional pap would take pictures of him, but it was nothing compared to what happened to us on the regular.”

“You’re talking about Nate, El’s cheating ex-boyfriend? You’re gonna trust anything he has to say?”

“In this case, I think I can,” Louis admitted. “And it’s all I have to go on. Nate wasn’t well-known before he started dating El, and as far as I know, isn’t in the public eye anymore. Even Lottie and Fizzy aren’t asked for that many pictures these days. Mostly just if they’re with me or my mom. They actually lead pretty normal lives now that they’re not on TV anymore.”

“So you’re saying that I could be relatively normal? Even with my past being in all the magazines?”

“I’m saying that I hope that happens for you, because it’s what you want and what you should have. I can’t promise you anything, obviously. And if we do choose to go public, I’ll make a statement and tell the fans to back off you.”

Harry nodded, taking it all in.

“I don’t know, Louis,” he eventually said.

“I know you don’t. And you don’t have to. Take your time with this, because I know it’s not going to be easy for you no matter what you decide.”

“OK. Well, just-“

He was interrupted by Niall’s yelling.

“Oi! You cunts! Stop fucking and get out here! I didn’t get out of bed to eat by myself!”

“Oops,” they said in unison.

Smiling at each other, they stole one more kiss before leaving the room to join a very grumpy Niall.

“About time,” Niall pouted as the two of them walked into the small kitchen.

“You could’ve started eating without us,” Harry rolled his eyes.

He started to get a plate ready, and Louis raised his eyebrows at how much food he was dishing out.

“Yeah, but I didn’t feel like serving myself, so…”

Niall grinned when Harry handed him the dish and walked out of the room with it.

Louis laughed to himself. _Of course_ the plate was for Niall. There was no way in hell Harry would eat that much food.

“What?” Harry wondered, taking in Louis’ expression.

“Nothing. You two are just funny, is all.”

“How so?”

“You’re oddly domestic. You’re sure you’re just roommates?”

“We’re ‘just roommates’ as much as you and El are ‘just best friends.’”

Louis nodded. “Got it.”

“Exactly. No worries for either of us, then.”

Harry handed a plate to Louis, too, and went to serving himself.

Louis grabbed some silverware before heading out to join Niall, who was flicking through channels on the television from his seat on the couch.

A moment later, Harry joined them, and they ate in a comfortable silence, watching a preview for the Raptors/Knicks game that would be on tonight.

While they sat, Louis and Harry kept sneaking glances at each other, and smiling slightly when they got caught looking.

They weren’t trying to make Niall feel like a third wheel, so they tried not to be over-cutesy. But if he felt at all out of place, he wasn’t saying anything.

Despite having as much food as Louis and Harry combined, Niall finished first, setting his plate on the coffee table and letting out a loud burp.

“So you guys are OK now?” Niall asked, pointing between the two of them.

Harry look Louis’ hand in his own, causing the older man to look away from Niall’s stare and into Harry’s eyes.

The two of them just smiled at each other before turning back to Niall and nodding, answering his question.

Niall just rolled his eyes at the sweet exchange, although he did it with a lot of fondness in them.

“Good, because, Harry, I love you, man, but your moping was getting out of control.”

“I wasn’t moping!” he exclaimed to Niall.

“I swear, I wasn’t moping,” he quietly reassured in Louis’ ear a second later.

“You were, too. And Louis, I’m sure you probably were, too.”

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. He felt Harry’s grip on his hand tighten just a smidge.

“I know you were. You don’t even need to confirm it. You two, as much as it pains me to say this-,” he clutched at his chest in mock exasperation, “-are adorable together. And you work well together, so just stay together. If not for you, do it for me.”

“For you?” Louis asked.

_This should be interesting._

“Yeah, for me. Because _I’m the one_ who’s hooked on your stupid reality show.”

Louis was taken aback by that. He never would have thought that Niall would be the kind of person to obsess over the stupid show about Louis’ life. He knew he and Harry watched the show together, but didn’t think that Niall would be ‘hooked.’

“Can you imagine how awkward it would be for me to watch it knowing you broke my best friend’s heart? Wait a minute!” Niall suddenly had a revelation. “You’re _on the show._ Tell me what happens next!”

Harry burst into silent giggles next to Louis. He only knew Harry was laughing because he could feel his shoulders shaking from where he was leaning against him.

“I don’t know what happens next. I haven’t seen any early cuts yet.”

“That’s all you got for me?” Niall stared at Louis with a look of annoyance he hadn’t seen before. “The show is about _your life,_ and you can’t tell me what’s going on?”

Louis shrugged. “It’s not up to me. The producers edit everything we shoot to make a story – one that will make ratings.”

“Wait, so it’s not real?” Niall’s face fell, and suddenly Louis just wanted to give the blonde man a hug. He looked so sad.

He looked back at Harry, who suddenly had an intense interest in his nails.

_Some help you are._

“No, Niall, of course it’s all real,” Louis rushed, turning back to him. “Of course it all is.”

“If it’s all real, then what happens next?”

“Um… Well, we get back from Vegas, and Nate comes over to see El.”

“He didn’t! That bastard!”

“I know, tell me about it,” Louis agreed. “Well, she basically told him to fuck off. She didn’t even want to talk to him.”

“Good for her!”

“Exactly. And… Liam’s parents came to visit him and Sophia and his mom basically kept asking when they were going to get married, which neither of them want to do right now.”

“Of course not, they’re too young. And Sophia isn’t finished school yet.”

“Seriously!” Louis exclaimed. “That’s what they kept saying, but they discussed marriage, and decided that they would like to get married, just when the time is right.”

“Aww, good for them!” Niall cooed.

“And what else...?”

“Well don’t tell him everything, Louis, you’ll ruin the surprise.” Harry pretended to scold Louis, but Louis could tell that his boyfriend was trying not to laugh at the direction in which this conversation had turned.

“No, come on! Give me spoilers!”

“No, I think Harry is right. You have to wait until March like everyone else. No special privileges for you.”

“So unfair,” Niall pouted again.

“It’s all right, Niall,” Louis consoled. “Listen, when I find out the details for the premiere party, I’m totally putting you on the guest list.”

“Promise?” Niall perked up slightly.

“I promise.”

“OK,” Niall grinned and stood up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Harry, what time we leaving?”

“Two,” Harry responded with a yawn.

“On it,” he replied, walking toward his room.

“Well that was cute,” Harry smirked once he and Louis were alone again.

“Did you see the look on his face when he thought the show wasn’t real? I felt like he was a five year old and I just killed his puppy or something.”

Louis dropped his head in his hands.

“Hey, none of that. Let’s not forget, Niall is a grown man. He’s 22, he’ll be all right. And the show is real, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s real. It just-“

“Doesn’t always happen in the order it airs on TV. I remember, you told me that before.”

“Yeah, but-“

“But nothing. You already told him he’s going to the premiere party in a few months. And you gave him spoilers. Were those real, by the way?”

“They actually did happen, yeah. I’m just not sure if or when they’ll be airing.”

“So it wasn’t a complete lie, then. Seriously, he’ll be fine. Help me get dishes?”

Louis nodded and picked up plates from the coffee table.

Harry walked into the kitchen holding his own dishes and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher. He took the ones from Louis’ hands and did the same process.

While Harry worked, Louis just watched him. He could imagine doing this all the time with Harry: waking up with him and having breakfast together before Harry had to get ready to go off to work for the day.

Of course, in an ideal world, Harry would own his own bakery, like he’s been wanting since he was a teenager, and Louis wouldn’t be filming for the show anymore.

He’d never planned on doing _Branching Out._ When _Talking Tomlinson_ was still airing, he thought that he would be on that show until it ended and then that would be it and he would have to get an actual job.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do once _Branching Out_ was over. Maybe he would work full time with Dan at the studio. Maybe he would go to college and learn something new.

He didn’t know, and hadn’t known what to do with his life since he was seventeen.

But he did know what he wanted to be with Harry. That much of his future was certain.

“What are you thinking about?”

Harry’s question jolted him out of his daydream.

“You,” he answered simply. “Us.”

“Yeah? Anything good?”

“Just how much I loved waking up in your bed and how you made breakfast for us to eat together.”

“Yeah?” Harry questioned, walking closer to Louis.

“Mm-hmm,” Louis responded, hoisting himself up on the counter behind him.

“What else?”

Harry slotted himself between Louis’ open legs.

“Just how I stayed over after you fucked me real good last night. And that I would love being able to do that all the time.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm,” Louis repeated, loosely wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“No way,” Harry shook his head, placing his hands on Louis’ waist.

“Good,” Louis smirked. He leaned forward, catching Harry’s lips in a kiss. He breathed deeply through his nose when the kiss deepened and Harry leaned in further.

They pulled apart a minute after, but their foreheads stayed touching.

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work,” Louis sighed.

“I wish I didn’t have to go, either,” Harry agreed.

“Then don’t. Stay here with me and cuddle.”

“Baby, don’t tempt me.”

“Please?”

“You’re not playing fair,” Harry stated.

“I don’t care. You know you don’t actually want to go to work.”

“I know what I do want, though.”

“What’s that?” Louis wondered.

“You.”

Usually, a response like that would go right to Louis’ dick. But the expression in Harry’s eyes did otherwise.

“I know what I want. I want to go public with you.”

“Really?” Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Of course,” Harry said as if it was completely obvious. “How could I not? I mean, look at you. I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. You’re _hot as fuck.”_

He whispered the last part in Louis’ ear before pecking him on the cheek. The gesture sent Louis into a fit of giggles.

“And you’re so damn cute, too.”

Louis could feel the blush rising to his cheeks. “You’re such a sap.”

“But I’m your sap.”

“Right you are,” he beamed. “What changed your mind?”

“Nothing changed my mind, honestly. I always knew we would go public, I was just afraid of when. Scared of all the extra attention. Again. But after what you just said, about us waking up together and just, _being_ together more. God, I want that, too. More than you do, probably.”

“Impossible.”

“Completely possible,” Harry said. "I want to fall asleep with you and wake up next to you. I want to update you on how my day at work went and hear all about yours. I want to have parties where all of our friends can hang out together, too."

"And you need to meet my sisters and I have to meet yours," Louis continued. "And our moms should hang out. I have a feeling they would be best friends."

"They raised two awesome sons, why wouldn't they be?" 

Harry leaned forward, kissing Louis on the lips again.

“So we’re really doing this, then?” Louis asked when Harry unfortunately stopped kissing him.

“Absolutely. As long as you’re ready.”

“I was born ready.”

“Really? Were you born that way?”

Louis slapped a palm to his forehead. “Jesus Christ, Lady Gaga.”

Harry just laughed. “You love it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, I’m ready,” Harry stated. “I’m ready to be an official couple with you. It’ll be scary and nerve-wracking and I probably won’t sleep well for a while, but it’ll be worth it if it means we can hold hands when we go out.”

“I can come visit you at work just because I want to, and it won’t be a big deal,” Louis added. “And you can come with me to all of the clubs.”

“And we can take cute pictures and put them on Instagram,” Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist to give him a soft embrace.

“Ugh, Instagram,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Do you have one?”

“Yeah, I do. There’s like, four pictures on there because I never use it.”

“Well we should upload some cute pictures.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“Um… There’s just one thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“I still don’t want to be on the show,” Harry admitted quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand; and it’s OK. Don’t ever feel like you have to be on my stupid reality show in order to have my affection. Trust me, you already have all of it.”

Harry blushed at the sudden endearment, but didn’t look away. “OK.”

Shifting gears slightly, Louis asked, “So, when should I make the announcement?”

“Um…” Harry thought. “New Year’s? Or the week after?”

“Shit, it’s almost New Year’s Eve,” Louis groaned.

“Yup. Just a couple days away. Is Liam still throwing a party?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, at his and Sophia’s apartment. Are you and Niall still coming?”

They had discussed the party a few weeks ago, before “the Steven incident.” In all the craziness, Louis hadn't been sure if Harry was still going. But now that everything had been resolved, he supposed the plan was still on.

Harry nodded. “We have to work until 6 that night, so we can come over to your place after that, get changed and stuff and then head over?”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis said. “Liam’s probably already stressing over it. His event planner blood won’t let him relax when it’s his own party he’s organizing.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to. Do we need to bring anything?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah, he’ll get everything. You know how much of a perfectionist he is. He won’t want to risk something not being there. I’m getting my own sparkling cider, though. I’m very picky about my flavors.”

“Are you now?”

“I am. Guess I have the right to be. If everyone else will be having champagne at midnight, and I’m having cider, it better be the greatest fucking cider in the universe.”

Harry smiled. “Well get double whatever you usually get.”

“No, Harry,” Louis shook his head. “You’re allowed to have champagne, too. Really, I don’t mind.”

“We’ve been over this. I’m not a big drinker. Plus, I’m not gonna leave you to fend for yourself against everyone else drinking right in front of you. You’re sure you’ll be able to handle it?”

“Of course I will.”

“And you will with me by your side.”

Before Louis could protest anymore, Harry crashed their lips together, and his moved against Louis’ in a slow rhythm.

\---

_“Louis, what’s wrong?” Jay asked._

_She walked into the kitchen to find her seventeen-year-old son alone, leaning back against the counter._

_“Nothing,” Louis mumbled._

_“Bull. You’ve been quiet for the past week, at least. You’re avoiding your sisters, ignoring me and your father, and I want to know why.”_

_“Nothing’s wrong, mom, I just…”_

_“Just what?”_

_She waited patiently, watching her oldest child struggle to find the words to say next._

_“Mom, would- If I- Would you still love me even if I wasn’t… me?”_

_Jay furrowed her brow, the confusion clear on her face._

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Like, if the ‘me’ you thought you knew wasn’t the real me? Like, I might be different than what you always thought? Than what everybody thought?”_

_“Louis? What are you getting at?”_

_“Mom,” Louis looked off to the side of the room, stalling. “Mom, I think I’m gay.”_

_“Oh.”_

_The two of them stood silently for a minute before Jay spoke again._

_“Was that it?” she asked gently. “Because, I kind of knew that already.”_

_“What! What do you mean?”_

_“Louis, I’m your mother, I sense these things. And I don’t care. Well of course I care, that’s not what I mean. But, it doesn’t matter to me if you like guys. As long as the guy you bring home is kind, respectful and loves you.”_

_“Oh. So I’ve been avoiding you for no reason, then?”_

_“Pretty much, sweetie.”_

_Louis nodded his head. “Well, now that you know… How do I tell everybody else?”_

_“You tell them when you want to. It doesn’t have to be rushed or anything. It’s your decision.”_

_Louis dropped his head. “How am I gonna tell the girls? You don’t think this will, like, make them look at me differently, do you?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Like, they won’t think I’m weird or hate me or something, will they?”_

_Jay scoffed and then her face broke into a wide grin. “Louis, those girls think the sun shines out of your ass.”_

_“OK…?”_

_“Meaning, they won’t care if you like to stick other guys’ penises up it.”_

_“Oh, gross! Mom!” Louis walked out of the kitchen while Jay burst into loud laughter._

_“Too far!” He called over his shoulder as he left._

_“Love you!” Jay yelled after him._

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

Louis tried to contain his grin at the fond memory of coming out to his mom. He’d always appreciated that about Jay: her ability to take a tense situation and turn it into something that he could laugh over.

Coming out was the biggest event of his life, aside from the whole substance abuse/beating up paparazzi/rehab event.

It hadn’t been easy; there were times where Louis just wanted to go in his room and stay hidden away from the world. He already stuck out enough being on a reality show with his mom and four sisters. Add to that that he was gay and he was a much easier target.

He never missed the online bloggers talking about how Jay and Mark ‘had five daughters’ and ‘would have to spend money on five wedding dresses one day.’

He always caught the taunts coming from the paparazzi in order to get a rise out of him and the so-called ‘fans’ that no longer liked him because he was ‘unnatural.’

He noticed that the ratings dropped the few shows after the coming out episode aired, because he came out to his mom a second time, only that time it was for the cameras.

It hadn’t been as nerve-wracking then, since Jay already knew, but he remembered that he was still terrified because it just made everything more real. Now, the whole world would know.

But his family stood by him. Zayn stood by him. Even Eleanor stood by him after he broke up with her, coming clean about why he had been distant the last few weeks of their relationship.

Looking back on it, he didn’t regret telling the world the way he did.

As he’s learned lately, the truth always had a way of coming out. No pun intended.

But, since he was seventeen, he’s had the luxury of not having to hide who he was, along with the support of his family and friends, unlike so many other people.

And with the announcement, he found new fans, real ones who didn’t watch the show or look up to Louis based on an image that they set for themselves in their heads. He found fans who knew the truth about Louis and still liked him for it.

He soon developed his thick skin. With the fame and recognition came plenty of love, but also a lot of hate. Thanks to his years in the spotlight, he’s learned how to effectively shut down people who came at him in a negative way, and ignore the hatred that he didn’t feel like dealing with.

It wasn’t ideal at all, but it was his life, and he was very happy with where he was in it.

Part of that was why he sat at the cast meeting on Monday morning, ready to tell Ben that he was going to make a statement in the new year. He knew he would have the support of everyone in the room, and he expected nothing less.

Ben finished talking about upcoming promo. The second season would be premiering in March, so the amount of photo shoots, interviews and scheduled appearances they would have to do would be amped up starting in mid-January.

When Ben asked if anybody had any questions, everybody said no, eager to go home for the day.

“All right, well that’s all I got for you. We have plenty of filming to do, but of course that can wait until after New Year’s. Go home, everyone, enjoy the rest of your Monday, and the next to last day of 2013.”

The room immediately started to clear out.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Ben?” Louis asked, walking up to his producer.

“Yeah, I got a few minutes,” Ben nodded. “Let’s head to my office.”

The two of them walked out of the meeting room and down the short hallway to Ben’s office at the end.

Louis sat down in the chair in front of Ben’s desk, waiting for the other man to put away the papers he was carrying.

“All right, what’s up?”

Louis took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before speaking.

“I need to set up a meeting with PR,” he declared.

“Why? What happened?” Ben asked worriedly.

“Nothing happened. It’s just, um… Harry and I decided that we want to go public with our relationship.”

Ben slapped a hand down on his desk. “You’re serious? Please tell me you’re serious.”

“Completely serious. We decided we’re tired of hiding and we just want to be public.”

“And Harry’s sure? Even with everything that’s happened recently?”

“He’s positive. He said he always knew we would go public, but he was afraid to. And we talked about it all weekend. We hope that if we can go about this the right way this time, the fans won’t be so obsessive and stalker-ish. Plus, they already know who he is, so maybe there won’t be such a huge need to find out information about him.”

“He’s not afraid anymore?”

“I guess not, no.”

Ben smiled widely. “I’m so happy for you guys. All right, yeah, I’ll call Jade later, try to set up a meeting for Friday, maybe? Is that good?”

“Sounds great.”

“So I’m assuming you two worked past the whole Steven thing? Did you tell him it was my fault? Does he hate me?”

“He doesn’t hate you, Ben. He was just frustrated that he didn’t know, as was I. He understands why you did it, and he was thankful for the help, but I think the whole thing made him feel like he was a dirty little secret or something, you know? He wants the world to know that I’m with him, not Steven.”

“I can respect that,” Ben stated. “And I know you want the world to know that you’re with Harry, not Steven.”

“Absolutely.”

“This probably makes your life so much easier, huh?”

“It does,” Louis nodded. “I mean, now we can actually go out in public on real dates instead of hanging around our apartments or his stepdad’s bar.”

“Bar?”

“Relax, I usually have water. Sometimes soda if I’m feeling adventurous.”

“OK. You better.”

“I am.”

“Well I guess I have to rethink the premiere episode, then. We’re in early stages of piecing everything together, but if you and Harry are going public now…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we have a bunch of footage where Harry was mentioned that I didn’t want to throw out just in case Harry ever came around. I’m glad I didn’t, because now we can use that to work up to introducing Harry on camera.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed, finally comprehending, “no, Harry still doesn’t want to be on the show.”

“Why not?” Ben asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“He just doesn’t want everything about him on television,” Louis shrugged.

“But he’ll be photographed with you everywhere he goes, no matter what. Even at first, when he’s not with you, people will be watching his every move and seeing what he does. People will find out information about him. You know they always do. What’s the difference between being on the show and just being out and about?”

“Um…” Louis started. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how to answer that.

“I mean, think about it,” Ben pushed on, “his biggest secret has already been exposed. People know who he is and what kind of childhood he had. Why would he still be so adamant about not appearing on camera? What, is he hiding something else that he doesn’t want revealed?”

“Ben,” Louis warned.

“Sorry, just, what is the big deal?”

“I think he realizes everything that you just said. And he won’t be able to fully control anything about him that comes to light, but he can at least have some control over this. He’s made the decision to not appear on camera and he’s sticking to it. And I support his choice.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m not going to make him feel like he has to be on the show in order to be with me. That’s not something I would ever do to him because that’s not a requirement to be my boyfriend. I felt the same way when my mom said that _Talking Tomlinson_ was over. It’s not a requirement to be on TV in order for me to love my family. Reality shows aren’t for everyone; we all know that.”

“OK, fine,” Ben replied, tapping his fingers lightly on his desk. “But you let me know the second he changes his mind.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fine, I can do that.”

He stood up from his chair. “Glad we could have this talk. Let me know about that meeting with PR.”

“Will do.”

“Will I see you at Liam’s tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, I’ll stop in for a little while. Meredith’s sister lives in the area, so we’re gonna watch the ball drop at her place.”

“Cool. See you then.”

Ben remained seated as he watched Louis walk out of the office.

He continued tapping his fingers, stuck in thought over his next move.

Louis really could be so difficult sometimes.

\---

“So how did you get into the whole reality show thing, anyway?”

Perrie and Zayn went out to lunch that afternoon after the cast meeting. It could actually be considered their second date, since they’d gone out for dinner on Saturday night.

Zayn was pondering the question Perrie just asked him as he leaned back in his seat at the nearby sushi restaurant she had suggested.

“Um, I don’t know, really. It all kind of just happened,” Zayn started speaking. “Like, I’ve been best friends with Louis since we were kids, right? And his family started the show and I would make random appearances on it. Usually, if Louis was working on stuff for school, I would be there, or if Louis needed help babysitting the girls, I would show up. It was the same for El. We both were ‘guest stars’ on _Talking Tomlinson._ And then when the network approached Louis with the idea for _Branching Out,_ the two of us were the first two people asked to star on it with him.”

“And why did you say yes?” Perrie wondered. “I mean, you could be totally normal and have privacy and do what you want to do, when you want to.”

“I could ask you the same thing and make the exact same points.”

“Touché.”

“Thank you. But to answer your question, I guess because the three of us never really had normal childhoods, so why would our young adulthoods be any different? At the time, it seemed awesome. I mean, we get paid to just be ourselves and go to parties and hang out. We get a new apartment that’s fully paid for. We get to be famous and have people all over the country and even all over the world know our names and want to know about who we are and take pictures with us. It was like a dream come true.”

“And now? It’s not a dream anymore?”

Zayn shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I love meeting the fans and getting artwork sent to me and millions of people genuinely caring about my happiness. But it can be draining. You’ll figure that out.”

“I think I already am,” Perrie admitted. “And my episodes haven’t even aired yet. Like, I was at work the other day and this girl came up to me and said I was her idol. I just looked at her because I was so confused. Like, I haven’t done anything remotely interesting or life changing. What gives me any right to be somebody’s idol?”

“They can be like that,” Zayn nodded his head. “People you’ve never met before will come up to you and say that you saved their lives or you’re their only source of happiness. And it gets to you after a while, because it’s a lot more pressure: to be good for the people watching you, but also being who you really are. It’s rough. On top of that, you have people who hate you just for being you, who think that your life is so easy and nothing bad ever happens to you. Which is so untrue, it’s almost laughable. We still have personal issues like everybody else.”

His voice developed an edge as he finished his comment. 

Perrie reached across the table and took Zayn’s hands in her own.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

He shook his head slightly. “It’s all right, it’s not your fault. Just remember – and this will sound really cheesy – but, just remember that the six of us are in this together, because there’s no one else that we know that’s going through the same stuff as us. That’s how you get through it, with your best friends by your side.”

“You ever think about what you’ll do when it’s all over?”

Zayn shrugged again. “Probably go to law school.”

Perrie wrinkled her nose. “I can’t see you being a lawyer.”

He shook his head. “Me either,” he laughed.

“I think you should be an artist like me. Think about it, we’ll open our own company and put out our own comic books or something.”

“You like comic books?”

“Of course I like comic books,” she said as if it was obvious. “I’m a graphic design major.”

“Favorite superhero?”

“Maybe Iron Man? Or Spider-Man. I don’t know, both of them just have that level of sass that I can get on board with.”

“I can understand that,” Zayn nodded. “I know all about sass. I’ve known Louis for twenty years.”

“You really do know all about sass.”

“I know.”

“Well who’s your favorite?”

“Probably Green Lantern,” Zayn said.

“I like him. He’s got one piece of jewelry and he’s this all-powerful being. I’ve got plenty of jewelry, I’m sure I could find one to manifest a shit ton of energy into.”

Zayn smiled. “Or maybe Hulk. Maybe I just like green superheroes.”

“You can’t like both of them,” Perrie shook her head.

“Why not? They’re _my_ favorites.”

“You just can’t. Hulk is Marvel and Green Lantern is DC. You’re not allowed to have your favorites be in different universes. It’s just not right. It throws the the state of the world off balance.”

Zayn just stared at her, unable to comprehend the fact that that particular sentence had just left her mouth.

Usually when girls that Zayn talked to picked a favorite superhero, they just picked one that was popular and didn’t know anything else about them.

And here Perrie was, just knowing which superhero was in which universe off the top of her head, like he’d just asked her when her birthday was.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Zayn let out a quick laugh. That question was ridiculous, since their food hadn’t arrived yet.

Perrie’s smirk made Zayn realize that she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Got you to smile again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Zayn grinned back. “Yeah, I guess you did.”

\---

Eleanor woke up on January 1st really having to pee. Like, extremely.

She slipped out of the bed from her spot next to Perrie and Sophia and quickly ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror when she was done, and she looked a mess. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was in a very sloppy bun on top of her head.

She just shrugged it off. Not like she would be going anywhere any time soon.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she took a slight detour to the living room to check out the mess.

She let out a low whistle as she took in the scene.

Josh, Dan, Sandy and Jon, the main camera and sound guys were all sprawled out on the floor surrounded by red cups.

A few of the girls that she and Sophia knew from school were bundled under blankets, taking up the whole couch, and two of Liam’s coworkers were slumped against the far wall.

Beer cans were sitting in a pile on the coffee table and the television was still on, playing clips of New Year’s Eve celebrations around the country.

She leaned around and peered into the kitchen to see bowls and silverware still left out on the countertops and half-empty bottles of champagne sitting in buckets of now melted ice.

Liam would have a fit.

She let out a sigh and turned back to Liam and Sophia’s room, where she had slept.

She forgot why the girls thought it would be a fun idea to sleep in Liam and Sophia’s bed and make the boys fend for themselves, but she wasn’t complaining. She was sure that she would have plenty more room.

It was a little after ten in the morning, but since no one else was up yet, she figured she didn’t have to be.

She took out her phone and checked Twitter, sending out an obligatory “Can’t wait to see what 2014 brings” tweet. Then she checked to see what was trending and her heart stopped.

“Oh, no.”

She sat up in the bed, trying not to wake up the other girls.

She didn’t know what was happening, but something had occurred in the past ten or so hours to cause ‘Louis and Harry,’ ‘Larry,’ ‘Harry Styles’ and ‘THEY’RE DATING I KNEW IT’ to be trending worldwide.

She went to Google and typed in Louis’ name, feeling her eyes widening as she read the headline on the first article. She clicked on it and skimmed it.

_Shit._

Louis was gonna be pissed. Especially since there was a video attached to the story.

She turned the volume down low and played the video, clapping her hand over her mouth when it was finished.

El jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

She quickly opened the door to the guest room, and if she wasn’t in such a panic, she would’ve laughed.

The first of the boys that she saw was Liam, who was clutching the bed for dear life. Curled around him was Zayn, who was lying back to back with Louis. Her best friend was snuggled into Harry’s bare chest. The cause of the lack of space in the king sized bed was obvious when she saw Niall spread out at the other end, taking up more than a fair share of room, with one foot dangling off the edge and one hand tossed across Harry’s head.

She walked to the foot of the mattress and whisper-yelled for Louis.

He just grunted and burrowed himself deeper under the covers.

“Louis, I swear to God, get your ass out of bed right now.”

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, not noticing El. He looked more confused at why he was sleeping with four other guys.

“Sleeping Beauty, I’m down here.”

He looked at the foot of the bed and the two of them finally made eye contact.

“You need to get up and come see this,” she told him as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“How? I got two guys on either side of me.”

“I don’t know,” El said. “Can you sit up and crawl your way out?”

He tried. But when he sat up, Harry tightened the arm that was wrapped around his waist, effectively holding him down.

El rolled her eyes. “Oh, I have to do everything,” she muttered to herself.

She walked around to the side of the bed and gently, but very forcefully pulled Harry’s arm off of him, allowing Louis to sit up. He carefully squeezed his way out from between his friends and stood up, walking to the edge of the bed and leaping off.

“This better be good, El.”

“It is,” she said, placing Harry’s arm back on the mattress.

She took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

“Read,” she told him, thrusting her cell phone into his hands.

**Breaking News! _Branching Out_ ’s Louis Tomlinson celebrates New Year’s Eve with…? **

_Happy New Year, indeed!_

_For a while now, our readers and reporters alike have been asking the same question: Who is Louis Tomlinson dating?_

_It all started when a picture of Louis with a suspicious mark on his neck first surfaced back in early November. Although, you didn’t need a college degree to know what that mark was._

_It then continued when pictures of Tomlinson kissing waiter Harry Styles against an elevator in Las Vegas were leaked and readers thought they figured out the mystery!_

_However, insert plot twist here, just two weeks later, Tomlinson was spotted kissing Calvin Klein model Steven Abreya at a party celebrating his mother’s contribution to the Elle Magazine charity fashion show in mid-December._

_Finally, the mystery has been solved! (We think)._

_Drum roll please!_

_Louis Tomlinson is dating… Harry Styles!_

_Yes, the same Styles from Las Vegas that has a troubling childhood history and works at the restaurant where Louis’ show_ Branching Out _sometimes films._

_Tomlinson and Styles were celebrating their New Year’s Eve at a party thrown by Tomlinson’s costars, Liam Payne and Sophia Smith and decided to have their midnight kiss a little bit before everybody else._

_Early this morning, an anonymous source submitted this video of the cute couple and it clearly shows Tomlinson and Styles participating in a little holiday inspired make out session._

_The same source said that the two were very affectionate throughout the night and consistently called each other ‘boyfriend.’ Cue the tears._

_In the video, Styles is holding mistletoe above their heads and the two engage in some major tonsil hockey before pulling apart._

_We almost feel bad watching this video, as it was clearly a private moment between the two. We say almost because look how happy they are!_

_Check out the smile on Tomlinson’s face both before and after the kissing. The width of his grin is rivaled only by the matching one on Styles’ own face._

_It’s been far too long since we’ve seen our Loubear this happy, so I think we all send out a huge ‘Thank you’ to Mr. Styles for doing just that._

_Of course, neither party has confirmed the relationship, but check out the video and decide for yourselves! Are Tomlinson and Styles the newest couple of 2014? Leave your answer in the comments below._

By the time he finished reading, he had already slumped his way down the wall and was sitting on the hallway floor.

“Lou Lou?”

El knelt down next to him, taking her phone from him when he offered it to her.

“Can you say something? You’re making me nervous.”

But Louis was too busy remembering the conversation he and Harry had been having that led up to their kissing in plain view of everyone.

_“I love that I get to ring in the new year with you,” Louis smiled._

_He leaned up to peck Harry on the lips._

_“I love that_ I _get to ring in 2014 with_ you _,” Harry replied._

_They kissed again._

_“I also love that I get to call you my boyfriend,” Harry said._

_“I love that I get to call you my boyfriend.”_

_They were so sappy, but Louis didn’t care. If they were going to be sappy, they would be sappy together._

_“Guess what I found so carelessly hanging in the entryway when I came in?”_

_“What?” Louis wondered._

_Harry reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out mistletoe._

_“Harold,” Louis lightly scolded. “You can’t just take Liam’s mistletoe and use it for your own enjoyment.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged. “Besides, that only works at Christmas, which was over a week ago.”_

_“Nonsense. Mistletoe is a holiday national treasure.”_

_“A what?”_

_“Don’t interrupt me. You can use mistletoe throughout the entire holiday season, which, last I checked, doesn’t end until sometime_ _after N_ _ew Year’s Day.”_

_“So you’re saying that it is still effective like, right now?”_

_“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”_

_Harry raised the mistletoe above their heads and looked at Louis expectantly._

_Louis giggled. “Well, I guess if it’s a national treasure…”_

And then they made out for a while. Louis could still feel his fingers running through Harry’s curls, and his boyfriend’s hands squeezing his ass, pressing them closer together.

He also remembered Liam breaking them apart and telling them it was time to be social and interact with others.

“Louis?”

He looked up at El’s face, which had a worried expression on it.

“I’m just, feeling an extreme sense of déjà vu right now, is all.”

“I’m sorry, Lou.”

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Just, every time we figure something out, our personal lives get written about all over the Internet before we can even acknowledge it. First it was the surveillance video from the Bellagio, and then it was the story about Harry. And now this. It’s like…”

He sat up straighter. “Let me see your phone again?”

El handed over the cell to him and he pulled up the article again.

He clicked on the video, waiting for it to load.

“Babe, why are you watching that again? Stop.”

She tried to take the phone from him, but he held it out of her reach.

“Just hang on a second.”

He looked at the video when it started, watching as past Louis and Harry talked and Harry held up the mistletoe. Then the two of them started going at it, with Harry pushing Louis up against the wall behind them.

But he also looked at the quality of the video and how it was shaky at times. It was also up close, maybe no more than five or six feet away from where they stood.

And then it finally clicked.

This wasn't anything that would've been leaked by a hotel or taped by a paparazzo. 

Someone at the party had filmed them. Someone that had been trusted by at least one person in his friend circle had recorded Louis and Harry and sold the video to whatever online magazine offered to pay the most.

But who was it?

There were a lot of people at the party that Louis didn’t know. Sophia had invited some of her friends from school. Liam had coworkers that attended. There were also random neighbors and friends of the other boys there.

He could eliminate the few people that he saw in the background of the video, but it still left a lot of people as suspects.

He’d never had a problem with people he couldn’t trust before, so he hoped that meant he could narrow down his list of people who could’ve done it to the people that he had just met last night.

No matter who it was, somebody was screwing with him.

He didn’t know who it was, but he was going to find out.


	15. The Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's very important. Promise.  
>  **Trigger warning for cocaine use. And it's not Louis this time! As usual, if you don't want to read about it, read up until the double lines and finish reading after the next set.**

_Yesterday morning, a private video_ _surfaced_   _of me at a New Year’s Eve party. Since this has been a recurring event in my life the past few weeks, I’m choosing to set the record straight._

_In the video, I am seen kissing a man named Harry Styles, who is my boyfriend and has been since Thanksgiving. Any other photos you have seen are merely misconstrued and any other rumors about me floating around are simply that: rumors._

_While I have asked to be a public figure in the spotlight, please let it be remembered that my boyfriend has not. So with that, I please ask that any and all fans give Harry the space and privacy in public he deserves. Please do not bombard him with requests for photos or autographs and please do not harass him with questions of his or my personal life._

_The fame that I have is my own, and should not be transferred to my significant other by association, especially when it is undesired._

_I have the utmost respect for my fans and hope that they have the same for me and will kindly hear my request._

_Thank you._

“How’s that sound?”

Louis and Ben were sitting in Ben’s office on Thursday morning, preparing the statement that Louis would be issuing to TRN to air on the news tonight.

“I think it sounds great,” Ben nodded. “Short, sweet, straight to the point. You’re upfront about what you want. I like it.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“I want it to, definitely. You already know the fans all have minds of their own, though. Some of them will listen to what you’re asking for and others won’t give two shits about it. But I think it’s better than doing nothing and seeing what happens.”

Louis agreed. “I just hate that someone even filmed us at all. Like, we were fine. We were going to write this thing together. Then someone had to go fuck it all up and instead, I have to rush to get it on air tonight.”

“And you really have no idea who it was?” Ben wondered.

“No. We checked everybody’s phones. Liam and Sophia asked their friends if they had seen anybody filming us and checked their phones for any footage or pictures that could give away the culprit. Harry checked Niall’s and Perrie’s phones, I checked Zayn’s and El’s. Like, there’s nothing.”

“I can’t stand that someone is twisted enough to do that to you. Again.”

“I wish you were there, Ben. Maybe you would’ve seen somebody suspicious.”

“I wish I was there, too,” Ben sighed. “But Meredith was not feeling well _at all._ We just had to stay home.”

“I understand,” Louis told him. “It’s just so frustrating. You don’t think it’s anybody on the show, do you?”

“We can check. Start doing some questioning later today or tomorrow. Is there anybody on set who would want to mess with you?”

“I don’t know. Last week, I would’ve said no, but now I’m not so sure. I mean, who else could’ve gotten access to surveillance footage at the Bellagio Hotel? Or filmed me at a party that was made up of friends and crew members?”

“That’s a good point, I guess,” Ben acknowledged. “I hope it wasn’t anybody on the crew. We’ve all become such a family over the last year.”

“I really hope it isn’t, either. I just wish I knew who it was.”

\---

That afternoon, Harry walked into Twisted, his eyes glued to his phone, waiting for Louis to call.

He was eager to know how his meeting with Ben went this morning, and so far, hadn’t heard from him.

“Harry!”

He looked up and grinned at the four band members excitedly greeting him.

He was supposed to be listening to 5SOS practice the two new songs they had written. They were meeting with Dan tomorrow to play the music for him in hopes that they could be two of the four songs on the EP, which still didn’t have a title.

“Just in time,” Luke declared. “We just got set up, you can hear the songs.”

“Yeah, you’ll love them,” Gemma announced, emerging from the back room. “You’ll love them even more after you hear them for the thousandth time.”

“You said you wanted to hear them!” Ashton exclaimed.

“Of course I do, but not over and over. I told you that these songs are awesome. Dan would be an idiot not to put them on the EP.”

“We just want to make sure the songs are perfect,” Ashton pouted toward his girlfriend.

“They are. Just play them for Harry so he can tell you the same thing.”

“Would it be cheating if we invited Louis down here to hear the songs, too?” Calum wondered.

“Probably,” Michael answered.

“So does that mean we should do it?”

“Absolutely.”

The four of them looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and texted Louis.

**_Harry: Come by Twisted? The boys want to play you some of their new music._ **

**_Louis: Sure thing! Just getting home, want to shower and stuff first. Be by in like an hour?_ **

“He said he can be here in an hour,” Harry relayed the message.

“That’s cool,” Luke shrugged. The other three agreed.

**_Harry: OK, they’ll be ready._ **

**_Louis: Can’t wait. Want to go out tonight? As of 7:00, we’ll be able to go out as boyfriends._ **

**_Harry: That sounds amazing!_ **

**_Louis: =) So hang around Twisted for a little while, then go get dinner?_ **

**_Harry: You know we could just eat here._ **

**_Louis: Yeah, but we can go anywhere now. We don’t have to hide. Plus, we have to see how the fans will react._ **

**_Harry: True. OK, dinner it is. You pick._ **

**_Louis: Will do. See you soon._ **

"So what time is the meeting tomorrow?" Harry questioned as he put his phone away.

"Ten," Ashton answered. "And it's with Dan and one of the other executives this time, so it's even worse."

"You'll be fine," Harry and Gemma said in unison.

"I swear," Harry continued. "Now play me these songs. What are they called?"

"Well, the first is called 'Heartache on the Big Screen,'" Calum replied.

"And the second is 'The Only Reason,'" Michael continued.

"Perfect. Now let's hear the first half of the EP!"

\---

Louis got out of the shower a little while later and quickly got dressed, deciding on a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

He checked his phone to see that Preston was on his way and would be there in about fifteen minutes.

He didn’t bother with his hair too much knowing he would only throw a beanie on top of it anyway.

He grabbed his stuff and walked out into the living room only to find Zayn lounging on his sofa.

The position he was in should’ve been very comfortable, but Zayn looked tense as he lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

“Good thing I’m used to you just barging in here, otherwise I would’ve started throwing punches,” Louis told him.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’ve been punched by you before, Lou. It’s nothing to fear, I’m afraid to say.”

“Fuck off,” Louis grunted. He plopped himself down on the couch, resting on Zayn’s lower legs. “You all right, though? You don’t normally stop by in the afternoons.”

“Not really.”

Louis sat and waited, knowing that Zayn would talk about the problem when he was ready.

“It’s just, it’s almost February.”

“So?”

“So, that means it’s almost been a year.”

“Since?”

And then he remembered. February last year had been Jay’s anniversary party. It was also the night that Zayn got drunk because his dad gave him one year to find a career or get cut off from the family checking account.

“Shit, it’s been almost a year.”

“What am I gonna do, Louis? I’m no closer to finding a career than I was eleven months ago. I mean, I’m almost 24 and I have no skills.”

“You have plenty of skills,” Louis assured. “It’s not your fault that law isn’t one of them.”

“What skills do I have? Nothing I could turn into a career.”

“How about your art? You used to love art and you’re so good at it. Do something with that.”

“And be a starving artist? Anything I did wouldn’t sell; it’s not good enough. I wouldn’t even know what to do. It’s not like I’ve been inspired lately, or at all in the past year.”

“OK, so work on your art while you do something else. Talk to Liam, maybe he could find you something at Mills-Browning. Or I could talk to Dan and you could work with me. But you’re Zayn _fucking_ Malik. You don’t get down on yourself like this. You’re usually the one lifting me up. You will get through this, I know it.”

“And what if I don’t? Then I’m just Zayn Malik, and that name doesn’t carry any weight without the money behind it.”

“Of course it does,” Louis said. “And if you don’t pull through it, you’ll always have me. And you still have the show; that’ll keep paying you well for a while. It’s not like you’ll have nothing coming in.”

“Yeah, well this show better keep doing well and getting good ratings, otherwise I’m screwed.”

“You make it sound like the show will get cancelled after this season. This show isn’t going anywhere; trust me. We’ll probably be filming until the day we die if Ben has any say in the matter.”

Zayn gave a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so.”

"And listen, just because your parents aren't paying for you doesn't mean they're disowning you. You guys are super close."

"Yeah, but..."

“Have you talked to your mom about this?”

“Yeah, she agrees with my dad. She said she’s tired of watching me flounder, too, and that she just wants me to make something of myself.”

“Doesn’t seem like she wants to lose you as a son, then.”

When Zayn didn't respond, Louis continued. 

“Your mom may want to cut you off but that might be like the way some parents teach their kids to swim. They just throw them into a pool with no floaties on and watch them struggle for a bit before pulling themselves up to the surface. Maybe that’s your mom’s intention.”

“You think?”

“I do, yeah. I don’t know about your dad’s intentions, but I believe that’s your mom’s. Driving a wedge between you guys isn’t one of hers. You know she will still want you around. She loves you.”

“And my dad?”

“Your dad loves you, too, he just has a terrible way of showing it.”

“Yeah, he really does, doesn’t he?”

“You’ll be all right, Zayn,” Louis assured after they sat quietly for a minute.

Zayn just nodded and started to sit up. “Yeah. Well, I have to go. I have to pick up some more stuff for the party.”

Saturday night, just two days away, was the night of Louis and Zayn's joint birthday party.

“What else could you possibly have to get?” Louis wondered as he got off Zayn’s legs. “I thought we had everything.”

“Just some more stuff. Nothing important. I’ll see you Saturday, I guess?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“All right, later.”

Louis watched Zayn leave the apartment with that familiar hunch in his shoulders. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Zayn wasn’t going to be OK.

\---

Harry, Niall and Perrie all got done work at 10 on the night of the party.

As soon as they clocked out, the three of them changed into their party outfits before leaving the restaurant and starting to walk toward Louis’ apartment building.

“You think it’s gonna be crowded?” Perrie wondered as they walked.

“Probably,” Niall answered. “But I don’t think it’ll be as crowded as the New Year’s Eve party.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of that,” Harry started to say, “Louis said that no cell phones are allowed in the apartment. We have to leave them all in Zayn’s apartment downstairs.”

“Damn, he’s going all out for this,” Niall said.

“Can’t be too safe, Niall. I mean, they invited pretty much the same people as last time. And since they don’t know who it was that filmed us, he just wants to take every precaution he can.”

“But you guys are a public, official couple now,” Perrie frowned. “Why would it matter any more?”

“I think he’s doing it more for me,” Harry thought as they crossed the street. “Like, he doesn’t want anybody to have anything else to question me about.”

“That makes sense,” Niall agreed. “By the way, how did your dinner the other night go?”

“It went great. Like, we went in, and of course people were staring, because I think it had just aired on the news when we got there. And I think a lot of people get like, notifications on their phones or something, because almost everyone who looked like they might watch the show looked at us and looked at their phones, but didn’t ask for anything.”

“So people saw you,” Perrie processed, “knew who you were, but didn’t ask for pictures?”

“Exactly. Louis’ plan worked; I wish I hadn’t been so scared to let it happen.”

"Well I'm happy for you, man," Niall grinned. He clapped his hand on Harry's back. "Guess everything had to happen for a reason?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Just wish it wasn't so annoying getting to this point, you know?"

Soon after, they reached the apartment and the doorman let them in immediately.

Harry led the other two to the elevator and pushed the button for Louis' floor. 

When they walked in, all Harry could focus on how loud and crowded it was. The stereo was blasting some rap remix that Harry vaguely recognized, people were dancing  _everywhere_ and a crowd of guys that Harry remembered from Liam's party were chanting something in the back. 

He led them down the hall so that they could put their bags away. Harry and Niall were spending the night in Louis' apartment, and Perrie was going to stay with Zayn. 

"Hey, you guys made it!" Liam exclaimed when they went back into the living room. "Did you put your phones in Zayn's apartment yet?"

They shook their heads.

"We literally just got here," Harry said.

"Well here, I'll take them. I just got back from putting someone else's phone away, so I still got Zayn's key."

The three of them turned off their cell phones and handed them over to Liam.

"All right, well have fun. Harry, I know Louis is around here looking for you somewhere. I'll see you around, all right?"

Liam smiled at them once more before walking away with their cell phones.

"I feel so strange without a phone," Perrie frowned, looking around the room. "I mean, what do I do if someone awkwardly tries to talk to me?"

"I know it's bizarre, Per," Niall started, "but you might have to actually have a conversation with someone."

"No!" she pretended to shout. "The horror! How totally terrifying is that?"

While Niall and Perrie kept talking, Harry looked around for Louis. He quickly found him dancing with Eleanor. 

Harry smiled as he watched them. They were actually very good dancers and moved well together. 

Too bad he would have to cut in.

El spotted him first. Her eyes lit up and she shot him a big smile. "Hi, Harry!"

Louis turned around and threw himself at his boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hey," Harry greeted. 

"So glad you're here," El said. "Champagne for me!"

She ran off toward the kitchen, where Harry could see Sophia pouring a glass of something.

"Gee, thanks for that," Louis called after her.

"Hi, baby," Harry grinned.

"Hi."

They kissed quickly. 

"Having fun?" Harry asked.

"A lot of fun, actually," Louis answered. "More now that you're here. It's about time."

"Sorry, we had to wait for Perrie. It took her forever to get her makeup on."

"Excuses, excuses. Now you can dance with me."

"And look bad compared to El? No way."

"Come on, Harry, please? Please?" He laced his fingers together and put them under his chin, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

"Not playing fair," Harry responded.

"Don't care," Louis bit his lower lip.

"Ugh, fine. But don't laugh at me."

"All right, how about we make this easy?"

Louis turned and backed into Harry, rubbing his ass into his crotch.

"I can do this," Harry mumbled into Louis' ear. 

The older man bit back a grin as he leaned into his boyfriend.

This was  _definitely_ something that they could do.

An hour later, everyone was having a good time. Alcohol was flowing, so Harry kept Louis as far away from it as possible, knowing that he really just wanted his friends to have fun. 

Just after midnight, Liam decided to make a birthday wish to his two friends. 

“I’d like to propose a toast,” Liam announced to the room.

Once everyone had a glass in the air, he started speaking.

“To Louis and Zayn, quite possibly the best friends a guy could ever have. Happy 24th Birthday to you, Louis, and Happy Almost 24th Birthday to you, Zayn. I’m so lucky to have friends like you, and I hope you and everybody here have a wonderful night. To Louis and Zayn.”

"To Louis and Zayn!"

Louis took a drink of his cider and Harry did the same, beyond pleased that he could be surrounded by so many of his friends tonight. 

Once the toast was done, someone cranked the music back up and everybody resumed what they were doing, the volume reaching a new level.

Before he knew it, it was after 1 am, and a few people were starting to head home.

"Louis!"

He turned to see who was calling his name. 

"Hey, Claire!" he greeted one of the girls he worked with at Dan's office. 

"I have to get going, babe, but I had a blast!"

"Absolutely, so glad you could come."

He gave her a quick hug.

"Have you seen Zayn, though? I was looking for him, but I don't know where he is. I need my cell."

"Oh, shit, you do, don't you? Um, I'll just run down and get it, OK? Be right back."

"Thanks, Lou, you're the best."

"I have to go get a phone," he told Harry, who was standing beside him.

"All right. Want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine, it'll take two seconds. Just make sure nobody destroys my apartment?"

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek before he walked out, heading toward the elevator. 

After the quick ride down two floors, he got out and walked up to Zayn’s door. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, stepping his way inside the apartment.

He shut the door quietly behind him and heard a sound that he’d come to memorize for all the wrong reasons.

To the untrained ear, it would sound like someone was sniffling because they had a runny nose; a really runny nose.

But that wasn’t it. As Louis heard it again, he felt his vision start to go blurry, because just around the corner, he knew somebody was snorting cocaine.

* * *

* * *

His mind was telling him to get out now, but his legs had other ideas and propelled him forward.

He turned the corner and right in front of him was Zayn, sitting on his couch. And as Louis stood there, his best friend lowered his head toward his coffee table and deeply inhaled another line.

Louis felt his throat start to close up and the inside of his nose started to dry up. He was breathing too quickly and his eyes were too wide and he felt like he was going to die.

He let out a gasp as he struggled to get control of himself. It must have been louder than he thought it was because Zayn turned his attention toward Louis.

His pupils were already dilated but Zayn still had to squint to focus his gaze.

“Louis, get out of here,” Zayn spoke lowly.

But Louis couldn’t move; he was too busy trying to breathe correctly.

“Go!”

That got him to move. He turned and bolted out the door. Unwilling to wait for the elevator, he darted into the stairwell and made it up the first flight of stairs before falling to his knees and starting to dry heave.

His vice grip on the railing next to him was all that kept him from completely collapsing to the floor.

_When did Zayn start using again?_

He never noticed the signs in his best friend: the one that he had so clearly seen in himself way back when.

He tried to recall a time when Zayn had seemed energetic or extra focused on a task at hand, but he was coming up empty.

After catching his breath, he pulled himself up and went up the next flight of stairs, yanking open the door and walking into his own apartment.

The crowd had been great before, but now it was just suffocating. All he wanted was for everyone to leave so he could lay down and try to put his mind back at ease.

Not looking at anyone, he pushed his way through his friends and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He walked into the center of the room and ran his fingers through his hair.

He wished he could get the image out of his head, but it was firmly implanted in his mind, running on a loop.

He could see Zayn plugging one nostril and breathing in the white powder. He could see Zayn tilting his head back just a little and opening his eyes toward the ceiling, as if praying for his high to kick in quickly.

Even worse, Louis could feel the effects of the coke within himself as if he was the one who had taken the drugs.

It had been such a familiar process that it was hard not to, and suddenly, his head was spinning.

“Get out, get out, get out,” he pleaded with himself, just wanting the memories of his past to leave him alone.

Louis heard the door open and pulled his hands away from his head.

* * *

* * *

“Are you OK?” Harry asked as he stepped into the room. “I saw you come back in and you looked so torn up.”

“It’s Zayn,” Louis whispered.

“Zayn? What happened?”

“Oh, God.” Louis pressed the palms of his hands to his temples, willing himself to feel normal again.

“Louis, what’s going on?”

“He’s fucking using again, Harry!”

“What? What is he-?”

“Cocaine, Harry! He was fucking snorting cocaine in his apartment! That’s why nobody could find him!”

Harry understood why Louis was having the reaction he was having.

“Shit,” he muttered.

“Yeah, ‘shit’ is right,” Louis agreed, starting to pace back and forth. “Harry, I need to- I just, I have to- I-“

“What do you need, Louis? Just name it.”

“I need to go down there with him. Now.”

“You’re not going down there, Louis. Forget it.”

“But I can feel it. You don’t get it. I can feel my nose burning and the high entering my blood. I can feel the rush that came from it. I feel everything except the actual high. And that’s-“

He was cut off by his own gagging. He clutched at his throat, feeling the vomit in his stomach attempting to make its way up.

“Louis, breathe,” Harry commanded.

“Ugh, what am I doing?” he asked himself. He soon stopped gagging and started breathing normally. “Harry, you can’t let me go down there.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

Louis coughed a few times and Harry led him to the bed to sit down.

“OK, stay here. I’m gonna get rid of everybody.”

“No, don’t leave me here,” Louis pleaded, standing back up.

“Listen, I’m gonna get El and have her come lay with you for a little bit, OK? But I need you to relax. Please? For me?”

After a moment of hesitation, Louis nodded.

“OK, sit down.”

Louis did as he was told and leaned back against his pillows.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Harry promised. As much as it broke his heart to leave that room, he knew he had to. Louis didn’t need to be surrounded by a crowd at the moment, and the last thing he needed was to be at a party celebrating his and Zayn’s birthdays.

He sought Eleanor out immediately, finding her in the kitchen with Niall and Perrie.

“Eleanor,” he hurried over to her and grabbed her arm.

She turned around, confused at his lack of greeting. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Louis,” was all he could say.

Her stare turned serious and she put her cup down on the counter behind her.

“Where is he?”

“His bedroom.”

She scurried off to find her best friend, leaving Harry with his.

“What’s happening?” Perrie asked.

Harry stalled, not knowing if he should tell them or not. But judging by the way the night was going, he figured he didn’t have anything to lose.

“Louis walked in on Zayn snorting coke.”

Niall’s and Perrie’s eyes immediately widened.

“Is that what he…?” Niall started to ask.

Harry was nodding before he could finish the question. “Yeah, it’s one of the drugs he used. I think it was his main one. But, I have to get everybody out of here. Louis doesn’t need all of this right now. Can you help me?”

The two of them nodded. Perrie walked away quickly, immediately shutting off the music and yelling at everyone to go home.

“Hey, it’ll be all right, man,” Niall reassured Harry. “You know that, right?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess.”

“The important part is that he came back, though. He could’ve stayed down there, but he didn’t. Don’t forget that.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, he didn’t.”

“Exactly,” Niall said. He clapped his hands and started rubbing them together. “Now, let’s break up a party.”

A half hour later, everybody was gone. Niall decided to give Harry and Louis some privacy, and Perrie didn’t want to stay with Zayn tonight, so the two of them got their bags out of Louis’ guest room and cleaned the living room while they waited for El, figuring they could just crash at her place tonight.

Harry was standing outside of Louis’ room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

His eyes found Eleanor and Louis, who were both lying on the bed.

El was sitting up, her back against the headboard and Louis had his head in her lap, asleep. She was staring straight ahead, her fingers absentmindedly running through his hair as he lightly snored.

“Hey,” he whispered as he walked over to them.

She smiled up at him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t comment on the few tears she had pooled in the corners of her eyes.

“Thank you,” he said, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “For staying with him, I mean.”

“Thank you for getting rid of everybody,” she replied. “This is bad. You know that, right?”

He just nodded.

“Life was so hard for him. Just, everything happened one right after another, and Zayn falling into step with him just made it so much worse.”

Harry stayed silent as she spoke. He’d never heard her talk so openly about Louis’ past before.

“There was a time when I didn’t think he’d make it,” she admitted.

El looked at Harry to make sure he was still listening before she continued.

“There was a party, of course. It was right before the ‘paparazzi incident.’ I got there late and when I walked in, someone was taking a body shot off him. The other guy took the lime out of Louis’ mouth, and before he got off the table, he dropped a pill into it. I don’t know what it was, but Louis didn’t seem surprised. Honestly, he didn’t _seem_ anything. He just, _was._ Like, there was no emotion on his face any more. He was well past that point of the night.”

Harry felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of Louis so detached from himself that he didn’t care that a random guy dropped a pill in his mouth when he’d had enough already.

“When he got down from the table, I went to say something to him. I didn’t know what I was going to say, but it didn’t matter because as soon as I got up to him, he just gave me a blank stare. He didn’t know who I was, Harry. He didn’t recognize me. He just took a swig from a bottle of Jack on the floor next to where he stood and kept walking. Zayn pulled him over to the couch and a little while later, I saw them doing lines.”

Harry looked down at his boyfriend, who looked so innocent as he slept. He didn’t understand how this could be the same person.

“And it just all happened so fast.”

“What did?” Harry wondered.

“His problems. Like, it was in the blink of an eye. It started that summer when his parents told him they were getting divorced and just exploded. First it was the drinking, and then he started smoking weed. That was all fine. I mean, illegal, but Zayn and I always knew it could be worse. Then September hit and Zayn was in a first year pre-law program and studying all the time and I was still a senior, so I was at school all day, and Louis was partying more. That’s when the ecstasy started. He told us it was just for when he was at parties, so he could meet more people, since we ‘ditched him’ because he wasn’t cool enough. But then Zayn got kicked out of school and all hell broke loose. I imagine that's when he started doing coke, but I don't know. Anyway, the two of them could party together all the time, so they did. I barely saw them, and when I did, it was no use. They had their new friends, and I didn’t do any drugs, so what fun was I?”

“How did you guys come back from that?” Harry asked, thinking about how close the three of them were now.

“Louis came back from rehab and made amends. It was the first time I’d seen or heard from him since I showed up at his court date. He apologized for everything and promised that he was done ruining his life and the lives of people around him. And I told him that I wouldn’t let him fall off the wagon, but I let him know that if he did, I didn’t know if our friendship would survive it.”

_Which explained why he relied on El so much in situations like this._

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before El leaned down and kissed Louis on the top of his head.

“Love you, Lou-Lou,” she whispered.

She sat back up and gently maneuvered her way out from under him.

“I’ll let you guys get some sleep. You know he’s going to have a nightmare tonight, don’t you?”

“He has nightmares?” Harry questioned. Louis had never mentioned nightmares before.

El just nodded. “Yeah. Usually they’re brought on by stuff that triggers bad memories. Like, if he gets really swarmed by paparazzi or if someone tries to get him to drink or take something. This will definitely bring something on.”

“What does he have nightmares about?”

“Anything from… Well, you know he calls it the ‘Dark Period,’ right?”

“Yeah, he’s told me before.”

“Well, anything linked to that. It could be about snorting lines off a bathroom toilet, which I know he’s done, or getting into a fight with that photographer. It could be about getting arrested or going to court. Sometimes it’s about stuff that didn’t even happen, like a big ‘What if?’ in his mind. He once had a dream that his sisters caught him smoking with Zayn and told his mom, and then Jay threw him out of the house. As possible as that could've been, we all know that never would've happened. They love him too much. ”

Harry wished that he’d known about this before. He and Louis were more alike than he’d thought.

“Anyway, let me know how he feels when he wakes up?”

“Of course,” Harry told her. “Thank you again.”

He gave her a tight hug.

“By the way, Niall and Perrie invited themselves to stay at your apartment tonight,” he said when he released her.

“That’s fine,” she nodded. “Didn’t really want to be alone tonight anyway.”

She smiled at him again. “Night, Harry.”

“Good night.”

Eleanor walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Harry stripped down to his briefs and pulled back the covers. He pulled Louis’ jeans and shirt off, leaving him in just his boxers, as well.

He somehow managed to get Louis under the blanket without waking him up and turned off the light before joining him.

He felt a small smile pull at his lips when Louis instinctively snuggled into Harry’s side.

He pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead and got comfortable.

“Love you, Lou,” he mumbled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already partially written! That's awesome, right? It's because I wrote it a while ago, and just wasn't sure how to fit it in, but this chapter leads right into it. Plus, it finally gets to a point in the story I've been planning since the start. So, needless to say, I'm very excited for the next chapter!
> 
> It will be posted Tuesday night!


	16. The Backlash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really might be my favorite chapter so far. Nearly 9,300 words of drama and emotion just for you guys!  
> You'll probably cry at some point and most likely get mad at me for the last scene, which I literally added about twenty minutes ago. But, such is life.  
> Let me know if you enjoy it! I hope you do, because this was probably one of the first things I ever planned out for this story.

_Louis stood before the judge, anxiously awaiting the decision._

_The jury had decided his fate fast. Way too fast for Louis’ liking, and he could tell that his lawyers weren’t thrilled, either. That couldn’t be a good sign._

_“Have you reached a verdict?” the judge asked the foreman._

_“We have, your honor.”_

_“Please speak it to the court.”_

_“In the case of Louis Tomlinson vs. Peter Washington, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty on one count of Criminal Battery and one count of First Degree Assault.”_

_Louis felt his chest start to rise and fall quickly, not believing what he was hearing. He looked over at his lawyer, Zayn’s father, who was staring at the judge with hard eyes._

_“With the verdict of the jury, I hereby sentence the defendant Louis Tomlinson to 25 years in the state penitentiary…”_

_Louis couldn’t hear anything else anymore. All he could do was watch as the judge banged his gavel on the podium in front of him and stood up, turning away from the court._

_He looked back to see his mother with tears streaming down her face and Zayn and Eleanor yelling toward the jury members._

_The people in the audience behind him had all risen to their feet and were going crazy, some gesturing toward the judge, but most just talking amongst themselves with wide eyes._

_Everything was just fuzzy, until he felt a hand grab the back of his arm and start pulling him away._

_Away from his family. His friends. His life._

_“No!” he yelled. He tried to pull away and get to his mother. He needed to say goodbye. “Let me go!”_

_“Louis!” Jay tried to make her way through the swinging door leading to the front of the court, but was held back by a security guard._

_“Mom! No, please, let me go!” Two guards were now holding him back, literally dragging him away._

_Zayn and Eleanor were trying to push their way through, as well, but to no avail._

_“That’s my son!” Jay yelled, her vision blurry through her tears as she watched her firstborn child get pulled through a side door and out of the room._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Louis sobbed. “Please! No!”_

_“No!” he screamed one more time as the door shut behind him, effectively sealing him away from those he loved most._

“Louis! Louis, wake up!”

His eyes burst open and he shot up.

He clutched at his throat, wheezing with how little he could breathe.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and threw his head between his knees, needing to let this pass.

He was safe. He was in his room. Harry was sleeping next to him. He wasn’t going to prison. He wasn’t.

He raised a shaking hand to wipe at his face, feeling his skin wet with tears he didn't know he was crying.

“Harry?” he muttered through his labored breathing.

“Lou, babe, I’m here,” Harry assured, scrambling over to Louis’ side of the bed.

He put his hand on Louis’ bare back and started rubbing up and down.

Louis looked over at Harry and saw the level of concern and worry in his eyes, and that was it.

He stopped holding back his tears and started to openly cry.

He felt Harry’s long arms wrap around him, pulling him close and he buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and just let it go.

It felt like hours later that he stopped, his body dried out with no more tears to give.

“They sent me to jail,” Louis whispered, answering the unasked question hovering in the room.

“What?” Harry whispered back.

“The paparazzi. The fucker got me sent to prison for 25 years.”

Harry’s spine seized up. El said this could occur: Louis would have a nightmare about something that never happened, like an unplayed scenario lingering in the back of his mind.

Louis stood up and starting nervously biting at his nails.

He looked down at Harry and said, “Did I ever tell you about the paparazzi guy? The whole reason I even got sent to rehab in the first place?”

Harry just shook his head. “No, you didn’t.”

“It’s not pretty.”

Harry knew it wasn’t, since he remembered reading about the incident months ago, when he looked up Louis in his apartment with Niall.

“What did you do?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis ducked his head and scratched at his brow.

Harry bit his lower lip, waiting for Louis to tell him the story.

“I was 19,” he started, looking at Harry. “And Zayn and I were out all night. We went to a few places, and there was this one guy that was following us the whole time. He was particularly… abusive. We were leaving a club when it happened. God only knows what we were doing in a club when we were 19, but that’s beside the point. Anyway, we left at like, 3 am. And, there were paparazzi outside. Not many, but enough. And the one guy was there. Peter Washington, I later learned was his name.”

Harry straightened in his spot on the bed as Louis sat back down next to him.

“I was… Drunk, definitely. High on something? Couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to, to be honest.”

Louis took a deep breath and continued. “So, we started the night at one bar, and we went to two more after that. Well, I walked outside of the first place to get to the car, and they just began hounding me. And it started out pretty tame at first. ‘Louis, did you have a good time?’ ‘Louis, did you meet anybody inside? Taking anybody home?’ We smiled and kept going, and moved on to the next bar.”

Louis looked back down at his lap. “When we left the second bar, the paps were waiting for us again. We kept our heads down, didn’t really answer any questions, so they got more aggressive. Washington was worse. He called me the usual names, ‘faggot,’ ‘queer,’ you know, the norm.”

He scoffed and then added, “And I still didn’t break. Didn’t do anything and just kept my head down. Like mom taught me. He didn’t want to let up, though. Because he followed us to the third bar.”

Harry’s eyes never left Louis’s face, watching as it hardened at the memory of what happened next.

“And then he brought out the big guns.”

Harry sat unmoving, afraid to hear the rest of the story. The sudden edge in Louis’ voice had created a heaviness in his chest.

“Washington was right by the door when we were leaving. As soon as he saw me coming, he said, ‘Louis, how does it feel to have your dad abandon you?’”

“What?” Harry gasped.

Louis nodded. “It wasn’t loud, at all. But I heard it. And I slowed down a little at that point, but I just stopped altogether when he walked right behind me and finished up with, ‘Oh wait, which one? It’s happened more than once, hasn’t it?’”

Harry felt his heart drop when he watched Louis’ face crumble. Tears brimmed his eyes and his nostrils flared as he fought to keep them from falling over.

“Um…” Louis ran a hand through his hair, struggling to keep it together in order to finish his story. “So I froze for a second, because I couldn’t… I just didn’t understand how someone could be so cruel as to say that. And then I broke. I lost it on the guy.”

“Louis, no one could blame you for that,” Harry whispered, still a little in shock.

Louis shook his head. “No, I should’ve gone to jail. I shouldn’t have gotten away with what I did.”

“With what? Yelling at a vicious photographer?”

“No, Harry!” Louis was almost shouting. “Because I nearly killed him.”

“You what?”

Louis nodded once. “You know what a subdural hematoma is?”

Harry shook his head.

“It’s basically when you hurt your head so badly that your brain gets injured and blood fills your skull. And that’s what I gave him. I flipped shit on him; beat him to a pulp. I knocked him to the ground and he hit his head so hard that his _brain started bleeding._ Thank God Zayn and Paul were with me, otherwise I would’ve actually killed him. If he hadn’t been rushed to the hospital right away, he would’ve died there in the street. And the worst part of it all?”

He looked at Harry, waiting for the inevitable response.

“What?”

“I don’t even remember doing it,” Louis quietly confessed. “The only completely clear memory I have is waking up the next morning with cuts on my hands, a killer headache and about a million texts from Zayn saying not to answer the phone and not to leave the apartment. I sort of remember the first two bars, because I only had alcohol up until that point. It was at the third bar that I got really reckless. But my whole memory of the ‘incident’ rests in a video on YouTube. I watched it over and over again, because I was trying to remember what was said. It didn’t come back to me until the first day of trial, when I saw his face again.”

Louis clenched his fist, the visual of Washington flooding his mind.

“Anyway… after I watched the video, I was afraid of myself, to be honest. I looked… predatory. Destructive. Murderous. And I found out a few days later that the guy was pressing charges.”

“Then what happened?” Harry questioned.

“My case went before the judge, on assault and criminal battery charges. Not like I could deny I did it, I mean, my pictures were taken by like, five other guys while I stomped on the one who dared to insult me. His lawyers tried to say I was on drugs at the time, and that made the situation a lot worse. Obviously, they drug tested me, but by the time I finally made it to the court, I was drug free. So that was useless.”

“A small ray of sunshine in the thunderstorm,” Harry stated without emotion.

“Right?” Louis agreed. “Anyway, Zayn’s parents had me claim self-defense and harassment against the guy. But nobody could deny that I was drunk; based on surveillance and fan videos from inside the club, I was drinking a lot. So, the charges were eventually brought down to probation and I was cleared. My mom believed that I needed to go to rehab, because apparently I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t been drinking so much that night. So, I was shipped out a month later.”

“You could’ve gone to jail, and instead, you went to rehab, which is something that you needed anyway?” Harry asked in amazement.

Louis nodded his head, not bothering to hide his small smirk. “Lifestyles of the rich and the famous and all that.”

“Clearly.”

“And wouldn’t you know it? The night before I was supposed to leave for rehab, I was high and drunk, all over again. Zayn and I went on a drinking binge, knowing it was the last time we would ever be able to do so. We got wasted, and bar hopped all around New York, seeing how long we could last before paparazzi spotted us. And I remember being in the bathroom of one of the places, looking in the mirror, just staring at myself. Like, how had I let myself get to this point in my life? I’m 19 and I’m off to rehab. By then, I probably wasn’t even able to stand properly, and I was having a life-altering conversation with myself in a public bathroom.”

“You sure remember that clearly.”

“It comes and goes. I also remember standing on the seats of the limo we’d hired for the night and yelling out of the sunroof. And I remember getting chicken lo mein in some random Chinese restaurant at like, 1 am. Whatever.”

“That was the bathroom where I met you, you know.”

“It was?”

Harry nodded his head. “Yup, I went in while my mom was getting a table for us, and you’re right. You were standing there, just looking in the mirror. I remember that very clearly, because even then, I was worried about you. And I didn’t even know you.”

Keeping his hand on the small of Louis’ back, Harry leaned and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a moment, now that Louis was finally calm.

Before he pulled back, he placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead, getting a small smile from the older boy.

“Do you ever get sick of it?” Harry wondered. “Like, having your whole life just out on display?”

Louis shrugged. “I did back then, for obvious reasons. Having a mental breakdown and hitting rock bottom in front of the whole country isn’t easy, especially when you’re barely an adult. But I guess it’s made me the man I am today.”

“It has?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t be so thick-skinned now if that hadn’t happened. I can take criticism much better than the average person, and I know not to take myself too seriously. Just have fun, but not too much of it. And it showed me the kind of role model my siblings need in their lives. So, it is what it is.”

“You’re a better man than me, Tomlinson,” Harry muttered.

“Guess we both have daddy issues, huh?” Louis thought out loud after a long pause.

Harry didn’t respond.

“I mean, yours wanted to keep you forever. And mine just didn’t want me at all.”

“Lou-”

“No, it’s OK,” Louis interrupted. “Let’s just go to bed?”

Harry nodded and pulled his boyfriend back under the covers, his chest to Louis’ back.

Wrapping his arms around him, Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis placed his arms on top of Harry’s and shifted back. They lay there quietly, each waiting for the other to drift to sleep first.

\---

While Louis finally drifted off to sleep, Harry remained wide-awake.

Unwrapping his arms from around Louis and carefully slipping out of bed, he grabbed Louis’ computer off the desk and walked into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, he turned it on and once everything was loaded, he opened up Google Chrome and started to search.

He could admit it, his curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he typed in ‘Louis Tomlinson attacks paparazzi,’ just to see what would come up.

Several articles giving the details about the charges brought against Louis came up, as did ones about the actual attack and the court hearing. He skimmed one article, seeing that Louis was originally charged with First Degree Assault, which could have landed him in jail for up to 25 years. But his lawyers got it reduced to Second Degree Assault because he hasn’t been acting with an “indifference to life,” as it was defined.

Then, before it reached trial, it was reduced again to a Third Degree Assault because Louis hadn’t intended to cause _serious_ damage, and had been provoked by the photographer.

Zayn’s parents got Louis’ crime reduced from a 25-year sentence to potentially just one.

That must have been what Louis’ nightmare was about: Zayn’s parents couldn’t help him and couldn’t get his charges brought down.

There were also a few videos on YouTube, taken from different angles, which showed the fight that happened.

He clicked on the first one, hoping he was mentally prepared for this.

The clip started out like any other pap video. Nineteen-year-old Louis and Zayn walked out of a club’s entrance, toward the car that was waiting for them out front.

It looked like this part of the clip was early in the evening, as both boys looked to be mostly sober, with still-styled hair and smiles on their faces.

The paparazzi started asking questions, and Louis and Zayn just ignored them and got into the car. It drove off seconds later.

The clip cut to another part of the evening, where the boys were on an outside deck of another bar, talking to a few customers. Louis was taking pictures with those who asked, while Zayn just stood nearby. They were watching hockey on the television screens and cheering with the rest of the crowd whenever one of the teams scored a goal. At one point, the boys went inside, and the clip cut away again to show the boys coming back outside, but Louis looked a little worse for wear, while Zayn looked the same.

 _Louis took something when he went inside and Zayn didn’t,_ Harry thought to himself. He didn’t know why only Louis took something, but he knew there was more to be watching right now.

Soon the boys were leaving and instantly, the cameras started flashing, resulting in both boys pulling sunglasses out of their back pockets to be able to see. Then the questions started again, and Harry heard one of them call Louis a faggot. Setting his jaw, Harry thought it might be one of the same paparazzi from earlier in the clip.

_Maybe that’s the guy Louis punched._

The boys fought their way through the people surrounding them, and Harry laughed when Louis shot a huge grin toward the name-caller.

The clip cut away again, and all of a sudden, Harry was watching a very angry Louis confronting a paparazzo, the same one from earlier in the night.

“ _What the fuck did you just say, man? Are you serious?”_

_“Louis, let’s go,” Zayn’s voice pleaded from a few people ahead._

_“Say it again, man, I dare you,” Louis taunted, getting right in the guy’s face. He took his sunglasses off so he could look the guy right in the eyes._

_“Louis!” Paul scolded from next to Zayn, making his way back toward the boy._

_The photographer didn’t say anything, and instead just smiled and took a picture of Louis, his camera flashing right in his face._

_Louis fake smiled and looked over his shoulder before quickly putting his weight behind his right fist, landing a punch square on the guy’s jaw._

_“No!” Zayn yelled, but it was too late._

_Louis jumped on the photographer and started pummeling him._

_He landed punch after punch, and was yelling at the man beneath him while the cameras of the other paparazzi continued flashing, not missing a single second._

_Zayn broke through then, and barreled into Louis, knocking him onto the ground._

_“Louis, stop!” he yelled, struggling to hold his friend back._

_Paul jumped on him, too, and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and hustling away from the scene, Zayn closely in tow._

The clip ended then, and Harry was left breathless.

He replayed the clip, this time, watching Louis’ face in just the last part.

It was clear that Louis was not in the right state of mind, at all. He was under the influence of something, judging by the glassy, bloodshot eyes, messed up hair and wrinkled clothing.

And while Louis’ eyes were full of rage, Harry could identify pain in there, as well.

Pain at having hurtful family information brought against him, as if it was his fault that his father left him when he was a baby and his mom and stepdad got divorced. As if that was his crime all along, and it was something he should be ashamed of.

He paused the video at a point when Louis was winding back to punch the photographer again, and all Harry could see was the red coloring around Louis’ eyes. It wasn’t brought on by any drugs, but from tears. More specifically, from trying to hold them in.

Louis was hurt, and in so much pain, and nobody could see it.

This was Louis during his “Dark Period,” when he felt his world crumbling around him and didn’t know how to help himself other than to try to forget it all.

Harry ached for him; he wished that he had been around then to help him, because it seemed like he was the only one who could label this situation for what it truly was: a sad, nineteen-year-old boy who just needed to know that people were supporting him and weren’t just watching and waiting for him to fail.

And he knew that he shouldn’t be happy that Zayn’s parents got him off scot-free. Honestly, if this had been a non-celebrity incident, Harry would’ve wanted to see the guy doing the beating go to jail and stay there for his crimes. But this was Louis. And Harry knew Louis better than that. So while it was a complete double standard, all he had to say was, thank God for Zayn’s parents. Who knows what would’ve happened to Louis if he hadn’t gone to rehab when he did?

Just as he was about to close the browser, he looked at the paparazzo once again, disgusted at this man, who could so easily throw Louis’ greatest source of pain in his face.

And then it hit him. He knew this guy.

Dark skin, facial hair, black coat.

_“Harry, do you miss your father?”_

He knew this guy. It was the same pap that had asked him that very question the first day he left his apartment after the news of his father broke.

He Googled the name ‘Peter Washington paparazzi’ and clicked over for images.

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was the same guy. Peter Washington was the man who Louis attacked and four years later, pounced on Harry about his own father.

Who was this guy? And why did he have such a fascination with targeting people when they were ready to break down for the world to see?

\---

The next morning, Harry woke up at 9 am.

Just another reason he didn’t want to really drink at the party last night: he had to work today, and had to be in at noon.

He turned off the alarm and looked at Louis, who was still dead asleep.

All of the events of the last 12 hours felt like a dream: from the start of the party and calming Louis down after he found Zayn, to having a full on heart-to-heart with Eleanor and finally learning all about Louis’ paparazzi incident. To top it all off, he realized that his and Louis’ run-ins with paparazzi are maybe, somehow, sort of related.

Harry slid out of bed and walked out to the living room, wanting to see how much of a mess was waiting for him.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that bad. Niall and Perrie did a great job cleaning while waiting for Eleanor to leave Louis’ side.

He picked up the remaining trash on the coffee table and under the sofa and cleared away the dishes that were left in the sink.

When he was satisfied with how everything looked, he went into the bedroom to find Louis sitting up in bed.

“Hi,” Harry greeted as he walked over to sit next to him.

“Hey,” Louis whispered with a small smile.

“How do you feel?”

“Better, now that you know everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah. No one else knows about what really happened with Washington, so consider it a huge honor.”

“Oh, I do,” Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis softly on his lips.

When they pulled away, Louis made a face.

“Morning breath,” he explained.

“I think you’ll survive,” Harry responded.

Louis let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry wondered.

Louis nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell anybody else what Washington said to you?” Harry asked.

Louis shifted in his spot, clearly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know,” he said, glancing down at his lap.

He looked up at Harry with sad eyes and stared directly into Harry’s own for a minute.

“I guess because, I never wanted to see the look that you’re giving me right now.”

“What look?”

“A look of pity. I don’t want people feeling sorry for me. Nobody needs to. Everything that I’ve ever done was something that I’ve chosen to do. I knew the consequences of going out, drinking and doing whatever drugs I did. I understood what would happen to me. I wasn’t a kid; I was an adult and was making conscious choices of what to do with my life. So I don’t want people feeling sorry for me.”

“I don’t think people would feel sorry for you if they knew how Washington egged you on, how he wanted to get such a huge response from you.”

“Yes, they would. Because in their eyes, I would be the victim, even though in my eyes, I’m not. You of all people should understand that.”

Harry did understand. Whenever people found out about his past, they immediately said things along the lines of, “Oh, you poor baby, I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

But Harry didn’t want to hear that, because even though he now understood that what his dad did was illegal, he still had no hatred for the man. It was still his father.

“Yeah, but I didn’t almost go to jail because of my ‘tragic life.’ You could’ve gone to jail.”

Louis brushed it off. “I wasn’t going to jail. Zayn’s parents never would’ve let me, even though they should have. I was like a second son to them, just like Zayn was a second son to my mom, until Ernie came along.”

“I guess.”

“Hey,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hands in his own, “I’m fine, everything is OK and it’s in the past. I don’t need everybody knowing my sob story. It’s over, and I just want to keep it all behind me, OK?”

“OK,” Harry nodded. He smiled at Louis before kissing him again.

"So, happier topic?"

"Absolutely."

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"What have I done to be proud of, Harry?"

"You came upstairs last night," Harry said softly. 

Louis' attention dipped down to their intertwined hands.

"Lou, look at me."

Harry waited for his boyfriend's eyes to return to his own.

"You came upstairs last night instead of sitting next to Zayn and joining him. You  _walked away._ I'll never truly understand how hard that was for you, so I can only imagine it, and I'm so glad you did. You could've stayed down there and ruined four years of hard work and dedication, and you didn't. I'm in awe of you, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis' cheeks had a pink tint to them by the time Harry finished his speech. 

"Thank you," he replied quietly. 

Harry surged forward and began peppering kisses all over Louis' face and neck. 

He kept going until he had Louis giggling and trying to hide his face from Harry.

"Stop!" Louis protested when Harry started to tickle him, too. "No, no, please, stop!"

Louis was now on his back across the mattress, with Harry hovering over him. 

"Not very convincing, babe," Harry grinned as he continued tickling and kissing.

" _Please_ ," Louis said a little louder through his laughter. 

"Fine, fine."

Harry relented, but not before cupping Louis' cheeks and giving him a firm kiss on his lips.

"So proud," Harry repeated lovingly.

Louis just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here with you today," Harry apologized.

"It's OK. I'll be fine. I'll probably just stay in today, eat junk food, do nothing. You know, the usual."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything else."

They kissed again, before Harry pulled back and looked at the clock.

“I have to go to work in a little while," Harry pouted. "So, breakfast?”

“You read my mind, Styles.”

\---

Tuesday afternoon is, hands down, the most awkward day of Harry’s life.

Ben arranged to do some filming at the restaurant. That shouldn’t be a problem, except it really it is.

Louis and Zayn still haven’t spoken about the whole coke incident yet, and because of that, the _Branching Out_ cast stood divided.

Ben had them all squeeze into a large booth. Louis, El and Perrie were on one side and Zayn, Liam and Sophia were on the other.

Eleanor would of course stand by Louis, and Perrie didn’t want to date Zayn if he had a drug problem.

Liam and Sophia remained painfully oblivious to the whole thing, so they sided with Zayn by default, even if they didn’t know it.

No one had told Ben about it, because they didn’t want to worry him, so when the six of them weren’t interacting like they usually were, he didn’t understand it at all.

Harry and Niall were both working, so they had to watch Ben get frustrated with the situation and Louis, Eleanor and Perrie looked anywhere but at Zayn.

It was a mess.

The tension from the table was giving Harry secondhand awkwardness.

Harry felt bad for Louis having to sit there with his best friend and greatest trigger right across from him, knowing his boyfriend would rather be anywhere else, but couldn’t because he was contractually obligated to be there.

He could see Eleanor’s hand resting on Louis’ leg, keeping him calm and steady in the difficult setting, while Perrie kept glancing over at Zayn, as if waiting for him to pull a baggie out of his pocket and start cutting lines.

Louis kept looking at Harry, like he wanted him to come save him.

But all Harry could do was keep an eye on what was happening. He still had tables to serve, as much as he didn’t want to.

He had just delivered drinks to the family of four that walked in a few minutes ago and was now asking them what they wanted to eat.

He wrote down their order and shot them a smile before walking toward the kitchen.

As he walked, he went the way that would take him past Louis’ table so he could listen to what they were talking about.

Liam looked a little desperate to keep the conversation going. He wasn’t dumb; he knew there was something that was wrong, but since the cameras were rolling, he was afraid to ask.

“So, did everyone have fun at the party on Saturday?” Liam asked.

Eleanor scoffed. “We know Zayn did.”

“Why are _you_ so mad?” Zayn questioned. “What is your problem?”

“You know exactly what my problem is,” Eleanor responded angrily through clenched teeth.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?”

“It _is_ my business.”

“It’s not. Butt out. Let Louis be mad at me. Even though he wouldn’t be if he would just listen to me.”

“I don’t need to hear your side of the story,” Louis jumped in. “I don’t even want to talk to you.”

“Well you just did, so you might as well just let me finish saying what I have to say.”

“No, I don’t care what you have to say. Fuck you.”

“Zayn, leave him alone,” Perrie interrupted when it looked like Zayn was going to say something else.

“So you’re taking his side in this? You’ve known him as long as you’ve known me. How do you even know what you’re taking sides in?”

“I know enough, based on what happened on Saturday.”

“Wait, what am I missing?” Sophia thought out loud.

“Yeah, what happened on Saturday?” Liam inquired.

“Nothing,” Louis, Zayn, El and Perrie all answered.

“All right, enough,” Ben broke his silence. “Cut. Stop rolling. Everybody take ten, separately. Unless you guys want to tell me what this is all about?”

The six of them just looked around the table like a group of high schoolers caught vandalizing the outside wall of the gym.

“Figured. Fine, take a break.”

The cameras stopped rolling and the sound guys lowered their mics to the floor.

Louis was the first one up, followed by El, who accompanied him outside. Liam and Sophia stayed where they were, unable to figure out what was plaguing their friends. Perrie got up and went to the employee break room to hide, and Zayn stood up and went to the bar.

By the time they were all split up, Harry walked into the kitchen to put his table’s order in line.

He walked out and onto the main floor when he bumped right into Ben.

“Oh, sorry, Harry,” Ben apologized. “My mistake.”

“No, Ben, it’s fine. It happens.”

“Hey, do you know what’s going on with them?” He tilted his head toward the booth, meaning the six costars.

Harry just shrugged. It wasn’t his business to tell, so he didn’t feel right talking to Ben about what happened.

“You know, don’t you?” Ben watched Harry with careful eyes. “Is it Louis?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with them. Maybe they just don’t have anything good to talk about.”

“Well, it’s not Louis,” Ben reasoned. “Is it Eleanor?”

“N-,” Harry started to say. Instead he just shook his head. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s Zayn, then, isn’t it?”

Damn, Ben was good at this.

“Um, no. I mean-“

_Shit._

Harry always had been a terrible liar.

“It is. What did Zayn do?” Ben questioned. “Harry, please tell me if something’s wrong with Zayn?”

“Nothing’s wrong with Zayn,” Harry blurted out.

Now he was just mad at himself, mostly because he was telling secrets that weren’t his. He was also annoyed because he’d just lied to Ben. Of all things to lie about, he picked the one thing that actually needed to be acknowledged, because if Zayn really was using drugs again, then he was certainly not fine.

“I’m not talking about this anymore,” Harry resolved. “If you want to know information, talk to the guys.”

Harry tried to sidestep Ben to get back to his tables, but the older man stood in his way.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t be ambushing you like this. Just, please tell me, are my boys going to be OK?”

Harry paused. The look on Ben’s face was very sincere. Maybe Ben really did just want to help.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered honestly. “They need to talk through some stuff, and I don’t know how long it will take.”

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself.

“All right, well thank you,” Ben said once he took his hand from his face. “You’re a good guy, Harry.”

“Thank you.”

“I wish you would show the rest of the world how good of a guy you are.”

“What?”

“I wish you would be on the show, Harry. That way, everybody could see how great you are and how wonderful you and Louis are together.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no thanks. I’ve already thought this through plenty; trust me. It’s not for me.”

“But I don’t understand why. It’s not like people aren’t already trying to figure out who you are.”

“So they can keep trying. I know my life isn’t exactly private anymore, but I would like to keep some of it under wraps. I’m not like Louis, I actually mind people knowing about what I do everyday.”

“But it’s not like you even have to do anything. You just get to sit around with Louis’ friends, who I assume are your friends now, as well, and talk about what you guys do. Plus, you get paid for it. And you’ll be paid _very well_ for your appearances on the show, no matter how brief.”

Harry stopped fighting it at that point.

He knew they all got paid to be on the show, but he didn’t know how much it was per episode.

He would’ve felt strange asking any of them what they made, but it wasn’t like he could take a guess. None of them paid for their apartments or bills, only for whatever they spent money on for their own personal use, like clothes, shoes, drinks, etc.

Sensing his hesitation, Ben smirked and pulled a business card from his wallet.

“Listen, if you ever change your mind, give me a call,” he told Harry as he handed over the card. “You don’t even have to tell Louis, if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Harry took it, but frowned. “Why would I be afraid to tell Louis?”

“I don’t know,” Ben shrugged. “Just a thought. Look, Harry, I don’t think it’s really a secret that I’ve wanted you on _Branching Out_ since you first met Louis. I think it would be great for the show, and you would have a lot of fun. You’d mostly be filming scenes with Louis at the beginning, anyway. Then we’ll expand to shots here at the restaurant, and out with the others. That’s what I did with Perrie; I eased her into it. I won’t just throw you into the middle of everything.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip on Ben’s business card.

“Anyway, I should be getting back to them. I’m sure I’ll see you around no matter what you choose.”

Ben walked away then, heading over to talk to Zayn at the bar.

Harry just watched him and looked out through the main window of the restaurant, seeing Louis and El taking pictures with fans.

_“Jealous, Harry? Wish that was your life?”_

Harry remembered the words that Niall said to him months ago, after Louis first asked him to be on the show.

_Could I do that? Take pictures with random people I’ve never met before just because they watch me on television every week?_

Harry shook his head. That didn’t matter.

Pocketing Ben’s card, he walked back into the kitchen to find food for two of his tables ready.

 _Branching Out is a manufactured show,_ Harry thought to himself as he loaded the plates onto his tray. Like it or not, this was Harry’s reality, and it’s what he needed to focus on.

\---

It all happened so fast. But maybe Harry should’ve expected it. It’s not like he was allowed to have too much happiness in his life at any given moment.

Three days after talking to Ben, Harry was back at work. He had been watching the paparazzi build up outside of DiSutro’s all day. During his lunch break, he texted Louis to see if he or any of the cast was supposed to be coming down to film again.

Louis said no, that after the other day, Ben was taking a break from the restaurant for a little while.

So Harry was confused about why the paps were there. Hoping that he wouldn’t find anything, he Googled his name. There, at the top of the page, he read:

**Harry Styles has a younger brother? Meet Des Styles’ secret love child!**

He felt his stomach drop. _What the fuck?_

He tapped at the article, silently cursing the shitty cell service he got at the restaurant.

When it finally loaded, he started to read.

_Information about Harry Styles really is the gift that keeps on giving._

_First, the son of the late celebrity photographer Des Styles was found to be making out with_ Branching Out’ _s Louis Tomlinson at the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas._

_Then, it was recalled that Styles was the victim in the infamous child custody battle turned child abduction during the summer of 2000._

_Next, we learned that not only did Styles hook up with Tomlinson in Las Vegas, but the two of them were boyfriends at the time, and had entered the relationship around Thanksgiving 2013._

_Now, we hear news that Des Styles, somewhere between snapping photos of Reese Witherspoon and Will Smith and divorcing his wife, Anne Twist, fathered another child!_

_Eighteen-year-old Christopher Callahan has come forward, claiming that the late, great Styles had an affair with Callahan’s mother Rachel, and when confronted with the information, Styles turned his back on his soon-to-be second family._

_When asked why it took so long for him to say anything, Callahan replied, “My mother waited until I was eighteen to drop this bomb on me. She wanted me to be old enough to handle this kind of information and make an informed decision on what I want to do.”_

_Callahan presents himself as a stable, strong-minded individual, one who’s ready for this kind of choice._

_“I want to know my family. I’m very excited to know I have siblings and I’m hoping they can tell me more about what our dad was like.”_

_“I don’t want anything,” Callahan continued, “other than to get to know them. I’ve felt like a part of me has been missing my whole life, and now I know that they’re what was missing.”_

_We’re just dying to know how this situation plays out. Of course, it would be easier if Harry had some kind of social media network we could track him on. So far, all we’ve found to his name is an Instagram that’s set to private._

_And it’s not like any of this will ever air on television. Styles still has not signed on to be on his boyfriend’s reality show. Rude._

_Styles seems like a smart man. He must know what he’s doing to us. Maybe it’s all a ploy. He’ll sign a last minute contract and boom! Show up in the season premiere when it airs March._

_Either way, our message is clear. Styles, don’t be a stranger. Keep us updated. Please?_

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. There was no way that his father had an affair. Despite their issues, his parents loved each other very much, and there’s no way that his dad would do such a thing.

There wasn't a picture of the kid to go by, so he couldn't look for any similarities between the two of them.

Harry shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? This kid wasn’t his brother. End of story.

Nonetheless, the crowd stayed consistent. If anybody left, another eager New York City citizen quickly took his or her spot.

By the end of their shift, Harry and Niall were nervous to go outside.

“Harry, it’ll be all right, I promise,” Niall said as they put their coats on in the back room.

“There’s just so many of them, though,” Harry muttered. “Why am I such a big deal?”

“Hell if I know,” Niall grinned.

“You’re funny. Let’s get this over with.”

It was chaos the second they stepped outside.

“Harry! Have you ever met your brother?”

“Harry, what do you think of the new accusations?”

“Harry, will you be doing a DNA test?”

Harry and Niall pushed their way passed people they had never seen before.

They turned the corner, and that’s when it happened.

Harry was walking on the sidewalk near the street and Niall was right next to him.

While trying to get a better picture, someone leaned over Niall, who tripped and fell into Harry in an attempt to get some personal space. 

The curly-haired man tumbled into the street just as a cab sped up to make the yellow light.

Harry saw the car coming and scrambled to get up, but felt something crash into him, knocking him out of the way.

It was like slow motion. Harry heard the skidding of the tires on the pavement, but it was too late. He watched helplessly as Niall was struck by the car and went flying.

“No!” Harry started screaming when his best friend’s body made contact with the road.

He rushed to Niall’s side where he laid bruised and bleeding.

“Niall, come on, get up,” he begged as he dropped down next to him.

His hands hovered over his best friend's body, longing to pick him up and hold him close. He resisted, knowing it would do more harm than good.

"Niall? Oh, my God."

Niall's chest was rising and falling quickly, taking in shallow breaths of air. His head was turned to the side, facing away from Harry, while his limbs lay spread out on the concrete. 

Harry wiped away the tears falling down his face. He turned and yelled to the crowd that had formed.

“Someone call an ambulance!”

Time stopped for Harry then. He didn’t know how long it was that they stayed there.

He didn’t know how long the ambulance ride to the hospital was.

And he definitely didn’t know how long he stood at the doors to the Emergency Room after the doctors told him that he couldn’t come any further and had to stay in the waiting room.

He sat down in a chair and dug his phone out of his pocket.

He called Niall’s parents first, terrified to speak when his mom answered.

“Hello?” she asked pleasantly.

“Hi, it’s Harry,” he forced out slowly.

“Harry, are you all right? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. Um, there was a car accident, and um, Niall-?”

“Harry, what happened to Niall?” Her tone was much more frantic than it had been a mere minute ago.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, crying. “They won’t tell me anything. Just get to St. Paul’s Hospital right away.”

“We’re on our way.”

She quickly hung up without so much as a goodbye, but Harry wasn’t surprised.

His parents lived in Brooklyn, so it would take at least a half hour for them to get there depending on traffic.

Then he called Louis.

“Hey, babe,” he answered cheerfully.

“Lou,” Harry broke down, feeling all of his emotions finally hitting him.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Where are you?”

He could hear shuffling in the background, and figured Louis was probably lying down or something.

“Niall got hit by a car,” Harry explained tearfully. “He pushed me out of the way, Louis. It should’ve been me.”

“I’m coming to get you. Where are you?”

“St. Paul’s Hospital. Louis, I need you, please.”

“I’m coming now. The hospital’s close by, I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’ll run if I have to, OK?”

“OK.”

“I’m walking out the door now. I’ll be there soon. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry sniffled.

They hung up then, neither of them realizing that was the first time they’d ever said those words to each other.

\---

Over the next nine days, Harry spent his time either at Louis’ apartment or at the hospital, which was just around the corner.

Caroline gave him the time off without hesitation, and told Harry to take as much time as he needed; she knew how close the two of them were.

Niall would be fine, thankfully, but it would be a long road to get him back to how he was.

Basically, the entire left side of his body was in need of repair.

Even though the cab had hit its brakes, it still hit Niall with a lot of force, crushing the side of his body that had come in contact with the vehicle.

Niall’s left shoulder was dislocated, and all of his ribs were cracked. His left lung had been punctured, making it impossible for him to breathe on his own until it healed.

His left kidney ruptured and he had fractured vertebrae in his back. His left leg was broken, his knee was shattered and his hip had misaligned.

He was in surgery for the first five days of his stay and it was hard to tell where the plaster and gauze covering his wounds ended and Niall began.

But he was alive. That was the most important thing.

On the tenth day after the accident, Harry walked into the hospital room to find Niall’s mom Maura asleep in the chair by his bed. He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed and sunk into it.

Niall was fast asleep, as well. He’d woken up since his surgeries, but usually wasn’t awake for that long.

He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, before he realized that he was sitting on a packet of papers.

He pulled it out from under him and glanced at it.

It looked like a bill or something.

At the top, it had Niall’s basic information and Maura as an emergency contact.

It was a few pages long, but at the bottom of the first page, in a red box, was a number that Harry could only assume was the amount of money that Niall owed for all the medical care he was receiving.

His eyes widened as he processed the information. There were a lot of zeros in that box.

Harry knew that Niall wouldn’t be able to pay that off any time soon. He would be making payments until the day he died. They had benefits at work, but nothing good enough to even make a dent in all of this.

As he skimmed the procedures listed, Niall’s dad Bobby walked in.

“Harry, don’t worry about that,” he smiled.

“How can you say that?” Harry frowned. “This is so much money, and it has to get paid somehow.”

“And it will. We’ll work it out, we Horans always do.”

“This is different, though.”

“It’s not. It’s going to be difficult, sure, but we’ll figure out a way to pay that off. The important thing is that my son is alive. He can still open his eyes and talk to me like he always has. He still has full function in all his body parts. He’ll be able to cook once he’s out of here, and will be able to walk. He’ll go to rehab, of course, but he will pull through.”

Harry didn’t even think about rehab. That was just one more thing they would have to pay for.

Suddenly, Harry felt guilty. He was sitting here, thinking of everything wrong with that was happening, but Bobby was just grateful to have his son sitting in a hospital bed in front of him instead of in a coffin buried six feet under.

“I need some air,” Harry mumbled. He dropped the bill on his chair and slid past Bobby into the hallway. He walked aimlessly, just thinking about things.

It was his fault that Niall was in the hospital in the first place. Of course, it wasn’t like he pushed Niall into the street himself, but it was his fault that the paparazzi were even there. It was his fault that someone was trying to get a picture of Harry, and Niall had been pushed first.

It was like collateral damage. Niall was trying so hard to help Harry, and in the end, he was the only one who got hurt.

Now there were all these medical bills that needed to be paid and insurance claims that needed to be processed.

He found himself in a quiet hallway. He leaned against the wall and sank down so that he was sitting on the floor.

He tilted his head back and looked toward the ceiling, praying that Niall and his parents would pull through.

Harry knew the kind of people Maura and Bobby were, so he knew that the two of them would do anything to help their son, no matter what.

But Niall already had debt to his name from his student loans. Add this on top of it, and the Horans wouldn’t be debt-free until Niall’s great-grandchildren were roaming the earth.

Harry couldn’t just sit around and watch Niall and his family struggle to pay for something that he should never have needed. Harry caused this, and he wanted to help. But he didn’t know how. Financially, he was in the same boat as Niall. It wasn’t like he had a nest egg that he was just sitting on, waiting for the right moment to use it.

Sure, he made decent enough money working at the restaurant, but if he really wanted to help, he would need to win the lottery, or get contacted by a rich uncle, or…

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Popping it open, he pulled out the business card that he slid into it a few weeks ago.

_You’ll be paid very well for your appearances on the show, no matter how brief._

Ben’s words before giving Harry his card sounded in his head. He could just do a few episodes and probably pay off Niall’s hospital bills, and maybe even have a little left over for him.

But agreeing to be on the show would open a whole new can of worms that Harry has been so against. Cameras would literally be in his apartment and in his face for as long as Ben wanted them to be. And even though he knew that he only wanted to be involved as little as possible in order to pay the charges, what if it didn’t work like that? What if Harry had to sign a contract for a whole season or something?

But this was _Niall._ He was Harry’s best friend. He’d helped Harry practice his recipes for school, listened to Harry’s rants and raves about customers, given Harry advice on everything and above all, was just a great person to have. Harry would do anything to help him, because if the situation was reversed, he knew Niall would always have his back.

But could he really go on TV for him? Could he let the country watch his every move and give them the right to pass judgment on him?

He held the business card in one hand and his cell phone in the other, not knowing what to do. He went back and forth as he sat there. He didn’t know.

He would have to make a decision, and he knew that once he did, he wouldn’t be able to come back from it. 

\---

An hour later, Harry had made his choice, and he was satisfied with it.

At least, he thought he was. 

He was making his way back to Niall's room, planning on getting a quick nap before Louis was supposed to show up later on tonight. 

"Code Blue. Room 113. Code Blue. Room 113."

That was Niall's room. 

He took off, shoving his way past random people that were there to visit their own loved ones.

"No, no, no," he muttered under his breath. 

As he got closer, he saw a stream of doctors running into the room.

He paused at the door, staring at the scene in front of him.

A doctor was prepping the defibrillator while a nurse was at Niall's bedside, giving him compressions.

Niall's parents stood in the corner. Maura had her face buried in Bobby's chest, who was looking on in fear.

"Niall, get up!" Harry yelled into the room.

The nurse stood back and let a doctor take over giving him CPR.

"Niall!"

The machine was showing a flatline, unlike the steady heartbeat Niall had just over an hour ago.

"Niall, come on," Harry pleaded. 

His vision was blurry with how much he was crying, and his grip on the door was the only thing keeping him standing.

"Sir, I need you to step back," a nurse told Harry, gently pushing on his chest.

"We're losing him!"

"No way, that's my fucking roommate!" Harry brushed her hands away from him. "Niall, get up!"

"Sir!"

Beeeeeeeeep. 

"Niall!"

"I need some help here!"

"Niall, come on!"

"Have those paddles ready!"

"Niall, don't fucking do this! I'm sorry!"

"Sir, please, step back!"

"Come on, Mr. Horan, stay with us!"

Harry sunk to his knees, feeling all hope of seeing his best friend alive again slowly leaving him.

"Niall!"

Beeeeeeeeeep.

"Niall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry? Please comment! I'm dying to know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, is this it? Is Harry finally going to be on _Branching Out?_
> 
> Any information about Louis attacking the pap I got from watching about a million celebrity paparazzi videos and reading about celebrities who actually have hit paparazzi. And the information about the first/second/third degree assault was just basic Internet research.  
> If anything is inaccurate, let me know, and I'll fix it ASAP!
> 
> Next chapter will be up Sunday night!


	17. The Show of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Niall?!?!?!  
> Before you begin reading though, just know that what I wrote is totally inaccurate! Thanks to the amazing Lalalaartje, I found out that the Niall hospital scene I wrote before is completely wrong.  
> If a person is flatlining, one of the worst things you can do is use the defibrillator on him. You're supposed to use chest compressions, and then if a heartbeat is found, then you can use paddles. Using the defibrillator on someone who's flatlining can actually kill them. Who knew? I didn't, since every medical movie or TV show I've ever watched has had the exact scene in it that I described.  
> So I rewrote it, if you feel like checking that out. It still has the same end result, just different wording.
> 
>  
> 
> **Trigger warning. Two characters get mugged. As usual, if you don't want to read it, read up to the double lines and resume reading after the next set.**

Louis was annoyed.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and he was supposed to have plans with Harry. That is, until his boyfriend cancelled on him late last night.

That was strange enough, but then this morning, Ben called an ‘emergency cast meeting,’ that had the six of them dragging themselves down to the production studios when they were supposed to be off for a few days.

This better be good.

“All right, guys, I’ll try to keep this as brief as I can,” Ben started off.

_Oh, fuck that. You wanted us here, this better be important._

Louis started leaning back in his chair, rocking it back onto its hind legs.

“I’ll get right to it, then. We have a new cast member.”

That caught Louis’ attention.

“I didn’t know we were looking for more cast members,” El responded.

“We weren’t. Not officially, anyway. Just, I first extended this offer a while ago, and he finally decided to take me up on it.”

Ben looked over at Louis, a smile on his face.

“So who is it?” Louis asked.

Ben’s eyebrows shot up a bit at the question. “Umm… Well, hang on.”

He walked out of the room, leaving the six cast members to stare at each other.

“What’s going on?” Liam wondered.

“Hell if I know,” Zayn answered.

A moment later, Ben burst back in. “All right, here he is.”

They all stared at the door, waiting for someone to walk in.

And then he did.

Louis felt all the eyes on him as his boyfriend entered through the door, a nervous look on his face.

“Harry?”

He felt himself standing up, but it was like he couldn’t sit himself down.

“What are you doing here? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No, Louis, it’s not a joke,” Harry said, a hurt expression briefly crossing his face. 

“Well can I talk to you for a minute, then?”

Giving him no time to respond, Louis walked around the table and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him out of the meeting room.

They walked down the hall to Ben’s office, where Louis shut the door behind them.

“What the fuck is going on?” he questioned, turning around to face Harry.

“What’s going on is that I signed on to be on your show,” Harry stated.

“But why? Why now? What’s changed?”

“Niall’s in the hospital and has had about a million surgeries and procedures to fix his body, and it’s all because of me.”

Louis sighed. He knew his boyfriend had been struggling with seeing his best friend in the hospital for so long, especially after the scare Niall gave him just two days ago. It had been nearly two weeks since Niall was first admitted, and doctors still hadn’t started talking about when he could be discharged.

“What does that have to do with you being on the show?”

“Well, you know how I went to the hospital on Monday and Niall almost… you know…?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. He didn’t finish Harry’s sentence. He knew he meant how Niall almost died in his hospital room.

Louis arrived earlier than expected, and was glad he did. He got to the room just as the doctors found a heartbeat and used the paddles on Niall. He was also the one to pick a sobbing Harry up off the floor.

He’d never seen anybody look so broken, and wasn’t eager to remind Harry of the experience if he could avoid it.

“Well, before it all happened, I sat down on his bill for his hospital stay and I saw how much he’d owe for all of it: all the medicine he’s been getting and the surgeries that have been done. Plus, he’ll need rehab so he can walk properly again and he’ll be out of work for so long, not counting the two weeks he’s already missed. I know him and his parents, and they’ll never be able to afford to pay that much money off.”

“How much was it?”

After telling Louis how much Niall will owe, Louis let out a low whistle. “All right, I get it, that sucks. But what does that have to do with you signing your life away?”

“It has everything to do with me. It’s my fault he’s in that hospital; it’s my fault he ever needed any surgery in the first place.”

“For the last time, it’s not your fault,” Louis reassured. “It’s not your fault that you got pushed into the street or that Niall pushed you out of the way of that car. You have to stop blaming yourself for that.”

“But I can’t, Louis. I just can’t; not when I have to live every day and see him struggling to pay off these bills.”

“So you signed on to the show to what? Pay the bills for him?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Harry nodded. “The money I get from this will take care of everything.”

“Let me pay it,” Louis offered.

“No.”

“Yes. I have the money to do it and I don’t mind doing it. It’s for Niall. He saved you, it’s the least I could do.”

“I don’t want you to pay for it,” Harry shook his head. “This is for me to do, not you.”

“Harry, I can’t just let you do this. You hate reality shows and you hate being in front of cameras. There’s no way in hell that I’ll let you pull this when I’m perfectly capable of paying the bills for you.”

“I can’t accept that kind of money.”

“You’re not accepting it, Niall is.”

“Is it because you don’t want me on the show?” Harry asked. “Is that it?”

“Baby, of course that’s not it. You know I want to share this part of my life with you. I always have. But I don’t want you doing this for the wrong reasons.”

“I’m not.”

“It’s not something you can really undo,” Louis reminded.

“I know. I thought it all through. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, I just don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“I already have regrets. I regret the day this happened to Niall. He didn’t deserve it.”

“I know he didn’t deserve it. Which is why I want to help.”

“No. I’m doing this on my own.”

“Harry-“

“God, Louis, you’re so stubborn.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Really? I’m the one who’s stubborn here?”

“Yes, because you know that if the situation was reversed, you’d be doing the exact same thing.”

“Which is?”

“Fighting me on this. If you were in my shoes, you wouldn’t let me pay for the hospital bills, either, because if it were Eleanor who was in the hospital, or one of your sisters or your mom, you would want to take care of it. Am I right?”

Louis didn’t respond. Harry was right. Of course he was right.

“Fine,” Louis forced out a few minutes later.

“Good,” Harry smiled. He kissed Louis on the cheek and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s go back in there.”

The two of them walked back into the meeting room hand-in-hand. Based on the quick quieting of the room, Louis only assumed that they were all talking about them.

“All right, Harry’s our new cast member,” Louis announced to the room. “What’s next?”

“Well,” Ben started, “I want to film the two of you together, in a date-type situation. Doesn’t matter where, it can be your choice.”

“Gee, thanks,” Louis muttered.

“But we need to have the group of you together on February 1st. We’re having a party.”

“That’s Harry’s birthday,” Louis stated.

“Correct,” Ben agreed.

“That’s next Saturday.”

“Right again.”

“We have plans that day.”

“Well now those plans are a party for Harry.”

Louis let out a deep breath and sunk into his seat.

Fuck his contract. That was the only thing preventing Louis from telling Ben where he could shove his party plans.

This idea was getting worse by the second.

\---

After the meeting ended, Ben pulled Harry into his office for a quick one-on-one session.

“All right, I think that went well, didn’t it?” Ben asked.

Harry nodded. “I figured Louis would put up a fight, but I’m glad it wasn’t too much.”

“See, when you called me, I assumed you told Louis about it. Imagine my surprise when Louis asked me who the new cast member was.”

Harry bit his lower lip.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Ben wondered. “I mean, I know I made a joke that you would be afraid to tell Louis, but I didn’t think you really would be. Like, you guys seem like a couple that tells each other everything.”

“We are,” Harry protested. “I just didn’t want to give him time to talk me out of it.”

“Do you want to be talked out of it?”

“No, but I knew he would try. It was just easier this way. That’s all there is to it, I promise.”

“All right,” Ben nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Fantastic. Well, I’ll make the changes to your contract that you requested and send over a finalized copy for you to sign. Should be to you by the end of this week or early next week.”

“Sounds good.”

“Before I do that, though, I have to remind you about the housing situation. If your landlord doesn’t approve of us filming at your building, you’ll have to move. You understand that part?”

“I do, yeah. But I have to repeat to you that I don’t want to move. At all.”

“Harry, it will be much easier for us if you agree to move regardless of what your landlord says. You’re so much farther away than everybody else. Perrie’s already moving in to her new apartment next month; you could, too. Your roommate can come, as well.”

“I’m not going anywhere without talking to him first. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Do you think he’ll really have an issue with it?”

“I’m not making any assumptions,” Harry said. “He’s really not in any position to make big decisions at the moment, anyway.”

“I’m not gonna drop this, you know,” Ben stated.

“Oh, I know,” Harry smirked. “It’ll still be my decision if, when and where I move, though. That is one of the clauses you have to edit into my contract.”

“Yeah…” Ben trailed off. “Moving on, how about that brother of yours?”

“Fake!” Harry exclaimed proudly. “Thank God. Turns out, it was a totally false story. The kid never even existed.”

“Yet the gossip columns ate it up.”

“Yup.”

“Someone sold a fake story about some non-existent brother of yours to do… what, exactly?”

Harry shrugged. “Beats me. I was hoping you might know.”

“Publicity for the show? For you? For Louis? Could be any number of reasons. Or, someone just wanted to fuck with you.”

“Who would do that?”

Ben put his hands in the air. “Listen, I only work in this business, I don’t try to understand it. I would go insane if I did.”

\---

The next day, Louis knocked on Zayn’s apartment door a little before noon. He didn't feel right using his key since the two of them were still technically fighting. 

Louis hadn’t bothered to text him before coming down, so he was praying that his (maybe still) best friend was awake.

Thankfully, Zayn answered the door a moment later, the surprise to see Louis standing there quite evident on his face.

“Hey,” Zayn said. “Come on in.”

He stood back so Louis could walk in if he wanted to, and after keeping Zayn in suspense for a minute, he finally did.

“So…” Louis started, standing in the middle of the living room. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to begin; this was the first time the two of them had spoken directly to each other since their spat at the restaurant more than two weeks ago.

“Louis, I’m so sorry that you saw me like that,” Zayn apologized immediately. “I’m so sorry you had to see any of that. I just-“

“Are you using again?” Louis interrupted.

“No, I swear.”

“How many times did you do it before I caught you?”

“Just one other time, right before the party started. After you ran out of here, I sat in the apartment alone and once it wore off, I flushed the rest of it down the toilet. I haven’t done anything since.”

“Why would you go back to that? It’s been _four years._ ”

“I know it has, I just…” Zayn ran his fingers through his hair.

That’s how Louis knew the other man was stressed: Zayn would never intentionally mess up his own hair.

“I guess I was just freaking out over all the stuff with my dad and the money situation and I panicked. I didn’t know what else to do, so I called Donnie-“

“You called Donnie?” Louis cut in. “Seriously, you called Donnie? You know he’s not gonna leave you alone now, right? Why didn’t you call Brett?”

“I tried to, but he didn’t answer. I just needed something, Lou and he answered. I’m sorry. I promise this isn’t becoming a thing again. I’m not going to touch the stuff any more.”

“Good. Because I don’t think our friendship could survive something like this happening again. I need you, Zayn. You’re my best friend. I need you to stay clean, because if you don’t, there’s no hope for me.”

“I know that, Louis,” Zayn pleaded. “It was a mistake; a really dumb one, and I wish I didn’t do it. I wish I could take it back, take all of it back. But I can’t.”

Louis nodded. “OK,” he said softly.

“OK?”

“OK, I forgive you.”

Zayn let out a huge sigh of relief.

“But you fuck up like this again and we’re done.”

“I won’t, Louis, I swear.”

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, unsure of where to go from there.

“Shit,” Louis quietly swore to himself.

“What?”

“I just used the same words on you that El used on me.”

Zayn smiled. “You did, didn’t you?”

“I did. Wow. Can’t even come up with my own threats; some friend I am.”

“You’re the best.”

That got a small grin out of Louis, even though he was trying to hold it back.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything, but what made you want to forgive me?”

Louis shrugged. “Harry only signed on to do the show because he feels guilty about what happened to Niall. He found out how much money Niall will owe for his hospital stay, and he’s using the money he’ll get from the show to pay off Niall’s debt.”

“Wow,” Zayn said, speechless.

“Yeah. So I thought to myself, if Harry can do literally the one thing I’ve ever known him to hate in order to help his best friend, then I can forgive mine for his mistake. Plus, we’ve known each other for two decades, Zayn; we’ve been through hell and back. I already told you that I need you, and I meant it.”

Zayn ducked his head.

 _Fuck, I really screwed up royally,_ he thought to himself.

“I didn’t mess you up, did I?” Zayn wondered.

Louis smirked, feeling another sense of déjà vu pass over him. It was just like the morning after Jay’s anniversary party, when Zayn asked that same question after he drunkenly tried to get Louis to take a beer.

“No, you didn’t mess me up,” Louis answered in almost the same tone as before.

“OK.”

“Are we?”

“Are we what?” Zayn asked.

“Are we OK?”

Hesitantly, Zayn nodded. “I hope so.”

“OK,” Louis agreed.

“So…” Louis started to say a minute later. “I’m meeting Harry for pizza in a little bit. If you want to come with?”

Zayn shook his head. “Would he actually want me around?”

“It was his idea,” Louis shrugged. “He supports whatever decision I make.”

“Well in that case… rain check? I was actually going to go talk to Perrie.”

“Ahh,” Louis said, raising his eyebrows. “Probably a better idea.”

“Hopefully she doesn’t hate me. I mean, I know she wouldn’t want to get into it with me if she thinks I’m still on drugs.”

“Well, just explain it all to her and tell her what you told me. It’ll all work out.”

“You think?”

Louis nodded his head. “I do. Just be honest.”

The two friends exchanged a quick hug, and then Louis left the apartment, leaving Zayn to plot his next move.

He knew Perrie worked until 3 when she worked the morning shift like she did today, so he still had a little bit of time.

He took a long shower and got himself ready. He decided on wearing black jeans, black Doc Marten boots and a red long-sleeve Henley shirt, knowing that red was his best color, as Louis and Eleanor so often told him.

It was almost two when he left for the restaurant, choosing to walk. The fresh air helped him clear his mind, and he kept the hood of his coat up so nobody would recognize him.

He got to DiSutro’s and walked up to the podium, where Jesy was giving him the once-over.

“Hey, Zayn,” she greeted cautiously. Perrie must have told her what happened, as her once star-struck appearance was nowhere in sight.

“Hey, any chance I can sit in Perrie’s section?”

“Why?”

“Just want to talk to her,” he explained. “Set the record straight, make things right.”

“You’re not gonna cause a scene or anything, are you?”

“No, I swear.”

She mulled it over before glancing back toward the tables.

“Fine,” she finally said. “Follow me.”

She grabbed a menu from the stand behind her and walked off, leaving Zayn to hurry after her.

When he was seated, he looked around the restaurant. It was strange to see other bartenders working instead of Niall, even though it was Thursday, and the blonde would’ve been off anyway.

He saw the other waitress Leigh-Anne giving him glances as she walked off toward the kitchen. She must’ve known, too.

He hoped Leigh-Anne wouldn’t tell Perrie he was here; he was hoping to catch her off-guard so that she couldn’t shut him down immediately.

He examined the menu even though he already knew it like the back of his hand. He wasn’t particularly hungry at the moment, but thought that if he ordered something, Perrie would at least have to talk to him, even if it was just for a minute.

His gaze shot up when he heard her. She was coming in through the employee side entrance, laughing over something with another waiter.

Zayn didn’t recognize him; he must’ve been a temp hired to replace Harry and Niall while they were out.

He watched her go to the back room to put her coat away, and when she emerged, she was heading right toward him.

Panicking, Zayn lifted the menu so that it covered his face.

“Hi, I’m Perrie, and I’ll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

Shyly, Zayn lowered his menu and peeked out over the top.

Perrie’s jaw dropped a little when she realized it was him. “Oh,” she said.

“Please talk to me,” Zayn pleaded. “Just let me explain everything, and then if you want me to leave you alone forever, I will.”

“I don’t date druggies,” she stated stiffly.

“And I’m not one. I mean, I used to be one; I did. But I’m not anymore, I swear.”

“Look, Zayn-“

“Don’t blow me off, OK? Just, do you get done work soon?”

He knew she did, but he wasn’t trying to sound like a creepy stalker who had her work schedule memorized.

“Yeah,” she answered.

“OK, well I’ll order anything you want, and then I’ll leave a huge tip. Just, stay and talk to me, please?”

“Are you trying to bribe me? Like, you’re gonna pay me to talk to you?”

“Shit, that came out wrong…”

He looked up in time to catch the small smile on her face before she cleared her throat and dropped the grin.

“All right, I get done in twenty minutes. I’ll just bring you water for now, OK?”

“OK.”

A half hour later, Perrie was clocked out and sitting across from Zayn at his table.

“So, spill,” she told him, tossing her stuff in the chair next to her.

Zayn explained everything: what his father told him and how scared he was to get financially cut off from his family. He told her about the conversation he had with Louis the day before the party and how his feelings led to him calling one of his old dealers. He said how when Louis caught him, he’d never felt more ashamed of anything in his life, and how he flushed everything down the toilet and didn’t buy any more. He apologized and said that he regretted it.

“That’s it, I think,” he concluded. “I don’t want you or anybody to think that I’m going back to my old ways. That was a one-time thing, and I don’t want it to happen again. It’s not worth it.”

Perrie opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately.

“Please say something,” Zayn requested. “I can see it on your face that you want to, so just say it.”

“Don’t be mad at me for saying this,” Perrie began, “but why does your father’s money mean so much to you?”

Zayn paused because, to be honest, he wasn’t sure. Deep down, he knew that even if he was cut off, his parents wouldn’t let him suffer if he _really_ needed help. But with the money he was getting from the show, and the majority of his bills taken care of, Zayn wouldn’t have to worry about making ends meet for a long time.

But he also hesitated because no one had ever asked him that before. Whenever he brought it up to his friends, they just assured him that he would be OK, and that they would be there for him if and when Zayn actually did get cut off. But they had never asked him why it would hurt him so much.

“Um…”

Perrie sat quietly, waiting for Zayn to collect his thoughts.

“I guess, in my father’s eyes, money and importance are synonymous. As far back as I can remember, he really only associated with the super wealthy. I don’t know if that was because of his job, or if that’s just who he is, but the only people he actually spends time with, outside of work, are people with money and connections, whose names actually mean something in this town. And, I guess I’m just worried that without money to my name, I’ll just fall by the wayside.”

“But your name _does_ mean something in this town,” Perrie frowned. “I mean, you’re on your own reality show.”

“It’s not _my_ reality show,” Zayn shook his head. “It’s _Louis’._ I’m just on it.”

“You’re still important. You’re not just a supporting character, or an extra in the background. You help make the show what it is, and people know that. You’re known in your own right.”

“I guess.”

“Remember what you told me about the first time you ever came in here? About how Jesy couldn’t look you in the eye when you walked up to the hostess stand?”

“Yeah.”

“You have that effect on everybody, Zayn. You probably haven’t even noticed all the people staring at you now.”

And that was the truth: he hadn’t.

He took a quick look around, and saw that every girl aged 15-25 was looking right at him, some with their phones up to take pictures.

“I’m just kind of used to it, I guess,” he shrugged, looking back to Perrie.

“Of course you are. Because whenever you go anywhere, there’s always paparazzi screaming _your_ name and trying to take _your_ picture.”

“Yeah, but-“

“You’ve sat front row at a fashion show that was attended mostly by A-list superstar celebrities,” Perrie reminded.

“That’s just because of Lou’s mom.”

“You got a private plane to take you and your friends to Las Vegas, where you stayed at the fucking Bellagio, _for free_ and got to go to all the night clubs you wanted, _for free_.”

“Because of the show, though!”

“Exactly my point! You have power, Zayn. I don’t know why you seem to think you don’t. You can do anything you want to do, in this town or anywhere across the country because you’re Zayn Malik. I bet you could walk into Ben’s office tomorrow, tell him you’re quitting and have him drop to his knees, begging you to stay.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“I would. Because it’s true. Fuck your dad and his money. If he would really pretend you don’t exist just because you don’t have _his_ money to your name anymore, then screw him. You have way too much going on in your life for that kind of negativity.”

Zayn sat back in his seat. He’d never thought of it like that before.

“Did that help at all?” Perrie asked timidly.

“It did,” Zayn smiled. “God, I wish I had heard all of that sooner. It would’ve saved me from making such stupid mistakes in the past.”

“Don’t sweat it. We all make mistakes. What’s important is that you learn from them and don’t do the same stupid things.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “Yeah, I’m done doing stupid things.”

\---

Louis walked into Niall’s hospital room on Friday to find Harry passed out on the small couch by the window.

Smiling, he snapped a picture of his boyfriend before he woke him up.

Maybe he actually would use his Instagram more.

“Harry,” Louis whispered near his ear. “Harry, wake up.”

Harry started to stir and opened one eye to peek up at who was trying to wake him.

“Hey,” Harry replied. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a deep yawn.

“That can’t be comfortable,” Louis commented. Harry was far too tall for the tiny love seat he was just curled up on. He could only imagine how sore his back would be in the morning.

“It’s not so bad. I’m tired enough I could sleep anywhere, really.”

“Why don’t you sleep at my place? You know you’re allowed to.”

“I just want to be here. Just in case.”

Louis nodded as he sat down next to Harry.

“I can understand that.”

Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, taking in the current calm feelings of the hospital surrounding them. He soon felt Harry's arm wrap around his shoulders and bring him in closer.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“Um, I probably should’ve said something sooner, but honestly, I was sort of nervous to bring it up because I’m kind of afraid to hear the answer.”

“Harry, what are you babbling about?”

“Well, the day that I called you about Niall, when he got hit by the car…”

“Yeah?”

“When I was about to hang up with you, you said something that I said back to you.”

“What did I say?”

“You, um… You said that, you loved me?”

He didn’t mean to ask that last part as a question; it just sort of came out that way.

“I did.”

“Well, did you mean it?”

Harry looked over at Louis to find him with a fond look in his eyes and the right side of his mouth tugged up into a half-smirk.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded.

“Oh.”

“I mean, I didn’t plan on saying it the first time when you were crying over the phone, but I do mean it. I would’ve said something again before, but I wasn’t sure if you even remembered saying it back.”

“You thought I forgot that I said I loved you?” Harry scoffed.

“I mean, you were under a lot of stress, and you were so upset. When I got here, you didn’t even speak; you just pulled me into a hug and we sat there in silence.”

“I guess so.”

“But, did you mean it when you said it back, or were you just saying it to say it?”

“Of course I meant it, too.”

Louis’ face broke out into a grin. “So if I said I love you right now, you would say it back?”

Harry bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his smile. He nodded his head ‘yes.’

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, Louis.”

The kiss that followed their declaration was sloppy, as both of them were extra smiley.

But a moment later, they got it right, molding their lips together so hard that they were only joined together for a few seconds.

“I love you,” they repeated at the same time.

Louis laughed lightly and Harry bit his lip again before they met their lips together in a slower, softer kiss.

They continued kissing, but remembered that they were still in public, so they kept it relatively PG.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

They broke apart at the unfamiliar voice.

“I just have to check his vitals; sorry,” the nurse apologized as she awkwardly made her way over to Niall.

“No worries,” Harry said, charming as ever. “Do you need us to leave the room or anything?”

“No, you’re fine,” she said with a smile.

She recorded some numbers onto her clipboard while Harry and Louis stayed on the sofa.

“I’m a huge fan of yours, by the way,” she said, looking over at Louis.

“Oh, thank you!” Louis told her. “You watch the show?”

“Yeah, and _Talking Tomlinson._ I’m glad one of you decided to stay on the air.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Louis agreed.

The nurse finished checking Niall and turned to leave the room, saying goodbye to the boys.

“You’re really cute together, by the way.” She smiled at them once more before walking out the door.

“Hear that?” Harry beamed. “We’re cute together.”

“As if you didn’t already know that,” Louis rolled his eyes. “So what’s going on with Niall, anyway? How’s he doing?”

“We’re supposed to find out today when he can come home. Doctor said before it could be next week, but nothing’s been confirmed yet.”

Louis looked over at Niall, fast asleep in his bed.

The Irishman still looked partially mummified, but Louis supposed he didn’t really need anything else the hospital could provide.

It had been exactly two weeks since Niall was brought to the hospital. He was breathing on his own, and would have to continue to be on bed rest for at least another week until his shoulder healed. Then he could be introduced to crutches to get him around.

“It’ll be nice to be back in our apartment again,” Harry muttered.

“I’ll miss having you around,” Louis pouted. He had, in fact, gotten very used to Harry spending so much time around his apartment in between his visits to the hospital.

“I’ll miss it, too, babe. I’ll miss a few things in particular.”

“Like?”

Harry shifted and grabbed Louis’ waist with both hands, leading him into his lap so that he was straddling him.

“Like this.”

He slowly moved one hand to Louis’ ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

“What else?”

“Waking up next to you. Naked.”

“I’ll miss that, too,” Louis purred. “I’m gonna miss you cooking for me in nothing but an apron.”

“And eating in the living room with just a blanket to keep us warm.”

“And riding you on the couch on top of that blanket,” Louis growled in Harry’s ear. He bit Harry’s earlobe and pulled on it gently with his teeth.

“And fucking you in the shower after,” Harry smirked. He thrusted upward, rubbing their crotches together.

“And sucking you off in the hallway.”

“And in the kitchen,” Harry panted.

“And ending up in the bedroom, sitting on your face with you spread out under me.”

The two of them stared each other in the eyes. The air was heavy from the tension between them, and suddenly, they were making out like teenagers who had the house to themselves.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Louis gasped when they pulled away.

Harry moved to his neck, planting wet kisses up the skin, leaving a mark near Louis’ right ear.

Louis grinded down into Harry’s lap, and the younger man made no moves to stop him.

And then they were interrupted.

“Oi! You know I’m awake, right?”

The two of them jumped at the sudden voice scolding them.

They just couldn’t catch a break today.

They looked toward the bed to see Niall sitting up, a disgusted look on his face.

“You can’t be serious. What is wrong with you two? Can’t a man relax in his hospital bed in peace?”

“Sorry, Niall,” they apologized together as they caught their breath.

“Whatever,” Niall scoffed. “Save it for the cameras, at least then you’ll make some money off it.”

And with that comment, the awkwardness was resolved. Harry and Louis started laughing at the situation, slightly embarrassed that they’d been caught about to get off on each other in a hospital room.

“Get rid of your situation and then come talk to me,” Niall said. “Jesus.”

He had a small smile on his face with the last few words, so the two of them knew they were forgiven for their antics.

A short while later, the three of them were talking about what to do with Niall when he finally got home when a doctor walked in.

“Hi, my name is Doctor Sheridan,” she introduced herself to Louis and Harry. “If you don’t mind, I just need a few minutes with Mr. Horan here so I can evaluate whether or not he’s ready to go home.”

“Absolutely,” Harry complied.

He and Louis walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall.

“What do you think she’ll say?” Louis asked.

“Hopefully that he can go home soon. He’s healed, for the most part.”

They waited a few more minutes before the doctor called them back in.

“All right, which one of you is the roommate?”

“I am,” Harry raised one hand in the air.

“Perfect. I need you to go get your apartment set up, because Niall here will be coming home Tuesday.”

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“Who are you telling?” Niall cut in. “I’m getting sick of these damn white walls.”

“Ni, we have white walls at the apartment, too.”

“They’re _off-_ white,” Niall distinguished. “And at least they’re familiar.”

“Glad to see his sense of humor wasn’t injured,” Doctor Sheridan smiled.

“He never had a sense of humor to begin with,” Harry grinned.

“If I could throw this pillow at you, I would,” Niall pouted from the comfort of his bed.

“Anyway,” the doctor interrupted, “he’ll be discharged Tuesday morning. Can you be here to pick him up?”

“Absolutely.”

“When do you go back to work?” Niall wondered.

“Thursday,” Harry answered. “I’m supposed to be off, but Caroline asked if I could work so that I could have Saturday off instead. Besides, I’ve already been gone so long, I couldn’t say no. But you’ll still have me for two whole days all to yourself.”

“Oh, goody.”

“I think that’s about it for now,” the doctor said. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know, OK?”

“OK, thank you,” Harry shook her hand before she left.

“You hear that? You’re coming home!” Harry threw his hands up in the air in excitement.

“Yeah, I did hear that, Harry, I’m not deaf,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“This is cause for celebration, don’t you think?” Harry asked Louis.

“Of course, where should we go?”

“You’re gonna go out without me?” Niall said with a frown.

“You can’t go out yet,” Harry reminded gently. “As soon as you can, we’ll go to any bar you want. Until then, we’ll bring the bar to you. No alcohol, of course; you can’t mix it with your meds.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Niall groaned, throwing his head back into his pillow.

“Don’t mind him,” Harry told Louis. “It’s just the Irish side in him coming out. It’s getting angry at the “no drinking” rule.”

“I understand,” Louis acknowledged. “And Niall, you won’t be alone. I’ll be sober with you, remember?”

“That’s even worse,” Niall moaned. “You’re not drinking for health reasons. I’m not drinking because my roommate won’t let me. I feel like I’m twelve again.”

“You were drinking when you were twelve?”

“Of course I was. I’m Irish.”

\---

On Saturday night, Louis and Harry went to Turner’s Bar and Grill, just two blocks away from Harry’s apartment.

They both had a steak, with a salad to start and mashed potatoes on the side. Louis paid the bill, of course, which annoyed Harry.

“I hate that you always pay when we go out,” he said with a pout.

Since the two of them were so close, they decided to walk. It was actually a nice night out, for once, despite the frigid temperatures.

“Babe, I like spending money on you,” Louis replied. “What’s the big deal?”

“I just feel like I can’t contribute anything to this relationship. Like, you’re always the one paying, or taking me cool places or getting me into fancy events, and what am I doing? Nothing.”

“You contribute everything just by being with me and putting up with my bullshit.”

They stopped at a street corner as a few cars drove past.

Once the coast was clear, they crossed, now only a block away from the apartment.

“That’s how you see things, but it’s not how I see things,” Harry shrugged.

If they had been paying attention, they would’ve noticed the guy walking a few steps behind them with his hood up and hands shoved in his pockets.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to feel guilty about spending money on you,” Louis said.

* * *

* * *

“I mean-“

He was suddenly cut off, feeling himself being pulled into the dark alley they were walking past.

“Hey, what the fuck!“ Harry exclaimed, following Louis in.

“Put your hands up and face the wall,” a dark figure ordered the two of them.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Louis rolled his eyes.

Just then, another figure came up on them, blocking them into the alley.

Louis looked back and forth between the two of them, sizing up his chances.

“Lou,” Harry gently nudged him in his shoulder, and Louis followed his gaze down the alley, where two more men were walking toward them.

Louis felt his jaw set as he realized that they’d been herded in.

“I’ll say this again,” Figure Number One said. “Hands up. Face the wall.”

Reluctantly, Louis and Harry slowly did as they were told.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt you, so just work with us, OK?” Figure Number Two requested.

“Where are your wallets?” Figure Number Three asked roughly.

Louis and Harry answered the question, waiting with shaky breaths.

“Cell phones?”

They answered that question, as well.

Louis looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Harry looked terrified. He had his eyes squeezed shut and he was chewing on his lip so quickly, Louis thought he would actually devour it.

“Good. Now don’t move.”

The couple felt their pockets being searched for their belongings, and Louis just prayed they wouldn’t be hurt.

“Great,” Figure Number One said. “Now, because you cooperated so nicely, you’re free to go. I suggest you run wherever you need to go before I change my mind. Don’t bother going to the cops. I mean, we have your licenses. We know where you guys live. We’d hate to have to pay you another visit.”

The man blocking them into the alley stepped aside, and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him away.

“Oh, look, and they’re a couple of faggots,” one of the men jeered behind them. “You sure you want to let them go?”

Louis and Harry picked up their pace, although they could still hear the men talking.

“I’ll give them til the count of ten. One… two… three…”

By this point, they had crossed and turned down Harry’s street.

The two of them burst in the door and bolted up the stairs, not feeling safe enough to wait for the elevator.

They got up to the fourth floor and Harry fumbled with his keys for a moment before getting it in the lock and letting them inside.

“Oh, my God,” Harry gasped after he locked the door behind them.

“Baby, come here,” Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him into a firm embrace. “Come here. I’ve got you.”

“Louis, we just got mugged,” Harry cried. “They took everything, your money and your credit cards and your phone…”

“Look at me,” Louis pulled back and grabbed Harry’s teary face in his hands. “I don’t care about any of that stuff. I just care if you’re all right. Are you OK?”

Harry nodded slowly. “They could’ve hurt me.”

“I know.”

“They could’ve hurt you!” The tears started flowing faster now. “Oh my God! I don’t know what I would do if they hurt you, Louis.”

“It’s all right,” Louis said, pulling Harry back into a hug. “I’m all right, you’re all right. We’re OK. You handled yourself so well back there. I’m so proud of you.”

They stood like that for a while, swaying back and forth against each other as Harry calmed himself down.

Eventually, Louis talked Harry into taking a hot shower with him.

Louis rubbed Harry’s back and washed his hair for him, hoping to take some of his tension away.

After they toweled off, Louis made them each a cup of tea.

They lay in bed for a while, before Harry started to drift to sleep.

Louis took their mugs and placed them on the bedside table, clutching Harry to his chest. He stroked Harry’s still-damp curls until he was sure his boyfriend was asleep.

Only then did he allow himself to break, letting the tears overtake him as his shoulders shook with every sob and he eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

* * *

**BREAKING: Harry Styles joins the cast of _Branching Out!_**

_Looks like we can all cross one more thing off our Christmas wish list, even if it is a month late._

_After months of wanting Harry Styles to join his now-confirmed boyfriend Louis Tomlinson on TRN’s_ Branching Out, _we can finally let out a sigh of relief._

 _Just this morning, one of_ Branching Out’s _executive producers, Ben Winston, confirmed reports that Styles has signed a contract with the show._

_“Yes, Harry will be joining us in filming for the upcoming second season,” Winston stated. “We’re all very excited to have him. I’ve been hoping to see Harry in front of the cameras for a while now, so I’m glad it all worked out for everyone.”_

_But what about everything that we’ve heard about Styles actively avoiding the cameras at all costs? Multiple sources told us that Styles wanted no part in filming a reality show due to his intense hatred for cameras being shoved in his face at any moment, thanks to his troubling family history._

_Correct us if we’re wrong here, but isn’t that what he’s just signed on for? Why the sudden change of heart?_

_“People change,” Winston replied. “Their interests change. That’s all that happened. Harry decided he wanted to be a part of the show, and that’s all there is to it.”_

_We’re not pushing the issue. If Styles wants to be on television with his boyfriend and his friends, then who are we to stop him?_

_Fingers crossed, though, for some PDA-heavy scenes between Tomlinson and Styles. We’ve already gotten a look at how the two look together in that leaked New Year’s Eve kissing video. If they’re like that all the time, then we know we won’t be disappointed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I could ever kill Niall, you guys. Really? Come on!  
> Anyway, I may have rushed Niall's recovery time a little bit. But like, my Internet research never gave me a definite time for how long a person needs to recover from a car accident. So, I picked the date that worked best with my personal timeline of the story. If it's inaccurate, well then... Oh well. Just go with it this time.
> 
> As for the mugging, I didn't have it in me to write one where Louis and Harry actually got hurt. Sorry if it's not realistic enough. Deal.


	18. The Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in this chapter:  
> \- A lot of arguments  
> \- A sex dream  
> \- A run-in with a blast from the past  
> \- Boys communicating their feelings (Holy shit!)

_The door to Louis’ apartment burst open, and he dropped his keys haphazardly on the floor._

_He and Harry were clinging to each other, lips pressed together as the two of them grabbed at the other’s body through the many layers of their clothes._

_“God, I love you,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips as he toed off his shoes._

_Louis tugged his coat off and kicked the door shut behind them._

_“Love you so much,” Louis replied._

_They broke apart so that Louis could pull his shirt over his head and Harry did the same once his coat was tossed onto the floor, as well._

_The two of them joined lips, sighing at the contact and backed toward Louis’ bedroom._

_They crashed into the wall, leaning against it to support themselves._

_Harry moved his lips down to Louis’ neck and started sucking dark bruises into it._

_Now that they didn’t have to hide anything, he’d gotten more reckless with marking Louis up whenever he got the chance._

_“Harry, shit,” Louis groaned. He tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair and brought his face back up, touching their lips together again._

_This one was gentler. Harry licked his way into Louis’ mouth, hearing the deep sigh his boyfriend let out and loving the reaction he was getting._

_He started to undo Louis’ jeans and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his briefs._

_Louis moaned and pushed back against Harry._

_The two of them made their way once more down the hallway._

_They bumped into the wall again, and remained there for what seemed like an eternity before Harry had both hands down Louis’ pants._

_“Fuck it, I can’t wait.”_

_With that, Harry dropped to his knees and yanked Louis’ jeans and briefs down._

_“God, yes,” Louis moaned once his cock had sprung free._

_Harry took Louis into his mouth immediately, getting him nice and slick with spit._

_When he pulled off, he kissed Louis’ inner thighs while jerking him off with his hand._

_“Like that?” Harry purred, looking up at his boyfriend._

_“You know I do, fuck.”_

_Harry grinned and slowed down his hand, only to soon replace it with his mouth._

Louis awoke with a start, feeling disoriented.

He definitely wasn’t in the hallway of his apartment, but, hearing a slurping noise, realized that Harry did have his mouth on him.

He looked down and saw Harry’s pretty pink lips stretched across his dick as he went up and down.

He remembered that he stayed over Harry’s last night, so he must be in his bedroom, and if this was the kind of wake up call he would get, he told himself he would stay over more often.

“Oh, my God,” he gasped.

Harry looked up and smiled around Louis’ cock, but didn’t slow down his motions.

He sunk down slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he went, and tilted his head from side to side a few times when he had Louis completely in his mouth.

Louis took a firm hold on Harry’s hair and pulled. He dropped his head back down to his pillow when Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a groan.

This only prompted Harry to bob up and down a little faster, swirling his tongue around the tip whenever he reached the top.

_Fuck, he wasn’t going to last._

Harry stopped his movements soon after and slowly walked his hands under Louis to cup his ass, giving each cheek a firm squeeze before pressing upward.  

Louis looked back at Harry, who only raised his eyebrows innocently.

He knew how to take a hint.

Keeping his hold on Harry’s head, Louis started thrusting upward, feeling his dick sliding over Harry’s tongue and hitting the back of his throat.

Louis knew that Harry could take it, so he sped up his pace, effectively fucking his mouth.

The older man was soon working up a sweat, and the beads of sweat that formed along his hairline matched the size of the tears gathering in Harry’s eyes.

Harry gagged once or twice, but didn’t make a move to stop Louis as he chased his orgasm.

He merely closed his lips around Louis even tighter, if that was even possible.

“Almost there,” Louis promised.

Harry just blinked as he waited for the inevitable cum to spurt down his throat.

He moved one hand to fondle Louis’ balls, and soon, Louis was done.

He came, hard, into Harry’s mouth, and watched as Harry swallowed him down.

Once he was finished, he dropped his hands to the mattress, and closed his eyes, exhausted at his unexpected early morning workout.

He was trying to catch his breath and felt Harry tuck him back into his shorts before crawling up his body to straddle him over his waist.

“Good morning,” Harry rasped in his ears.

Louis opened his eyes to find Harry hunched over him, and he nearly came again at the sight that was waiting for him.

Harry looked absolutely _wrecked._ His cheeks were flushed, his lips were deep red in color, his curls were in disarray and his eyes were puffy like he’d been crying.

But that _voice_. God, Louis thought Harry had a deep voice before, but it was nothing compared to now.

“You can say that again,” Louis grinned. He sat up and pulled Harry’s face down to his own, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Harry kept his hands on Louis’ chest and responded eagerly, parting his lips so Louis could slip his tongue right inside.

They kissed until Louis could feel himself starting to get hard again, and then he pulled away.

“Good fucking morning,” Harry rasped again now that he could breathe.

“I love you,” Louis told him, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s bare chest.

“I love you, too,” Harry responded. “You hungry?”

“After that? Starving.”

Harry giggled and rolled off Louis, headed out of the room.

“Haz?”

Harry looked over his shoulder toward Louis when he reached the door.

“Did you need me to… You know?”

“Oh, no, I finished just after you did.”

“Fuck,” Louis sighed. If it wasn’t the hottest thing ever that Harry could get himself off just at the mere act of Louis fucking his throat, then he didn’t know what was.

Louis stretched and followed his boyfriend out into the kitchen.

“French toast OK?” Harry wondered, looking in his fridge.

“Perfect.”

Louis jumped up on the counter top and got comfortable while Harry got out the necessary ingredients.

“So um, while I’m definitely not complaining about how I was woken up this morning…” Louis smirked, “is there any reason for it?”

Harry shrugged. “Just wanted to.”

“Uh-huh. What else?”

Harry hesitated before answering. “Um, I guess I’m just glad you took care of me last night; made me feel better. And I’m happy we’re both OK.”

Louis let out an internal sigh.

“It’s OK to be scared, you know,” Louis reminded gently.

“I’m not scared,” Harry shook his head as he started cracking eggs. “I’m really not. I’m more frustrated with myself.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t remember anything, at least nothing that would help. I didn’t really get good looks at the guys because of how dark it was. Plus, they had hoods up and I was staring mostly at the ground. I remember their voices, but how good would that be on a police report?”

“It would be plenty helpful. Especially if these guys have done this before.”

“But I don’t think they have,” Harry stated.

“Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know. I just… I feel like they were, like, acting on orders? Like, one of them said they didn’t want to hurt us, and then they barely touched us. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?”

“Not really. They didn’t want to waste any energy; pretty smart, if you ask me.”

“I guess so,” Harry responded, turning the stove on. “It still just seems weird.”

“You’re overthinking it,” Louis smiled. “All this stuff lately has you all worked up: the fake brother story, Niall’s accident, first day of filming tomorrow night… Oh, by the way, did Ben sell you on an apartment yet?”

“No, and he’s not going to. I wrote it into my contract that I get final say over if I move or not. And I haven’t spoken to Niall about it yet, so right now, it’s a ‘no,’ and it’ll most likely stay a ‘no.’”

“But why? Think about it: you guys could live closer to work, you could live closer to me, Niall will be closer to his rehab place. You can hang out with the rest of us more, and Niall won’t be so lonely all by himself while you’re at work and he’s stuck in the living room with his leg propped up on the coffee table.”

“I can’t see Niall caring about any of that, to be honest. I mean, this is our home,” Harry gestured around him with the fork he held in his hand. “He can’t wait to come back here; and I love it here, too.”

“But Harry,” Louis frowned slightly, “you could move to a better neighborhood; a safer one. This place isn’t the most secure one you could find.”

“Based on?”

“Based on twelve hours ago when our wallets were stolen by some unknown criminals.”

“So twenty-four hours ago, you had no issues with my apartment?”

“Well no, but-“

“So one little incident shouldn’t make a difference in the issue of my safety?”

“It’s not _little,_ Harry,” Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s a pretty big deal. And just because you think that it was a planned incident doesn’t make it any better.”

“I don’t want to move.”

“At least consider it. You know Ben won’t let up on it until you do, and it really only makes sense for you to get a new apartment.”

“I’ll consider it, sure. Doesn’t mean I’ll actually do it.”

“That’s all I can ask, I suppose,” Louis pursed his lips slightly. “Is there anything I can do to sway your decision, though?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I’ll make the one that’s best for me, and for Niall. We’ll be fine. We always figure out how to solve our issues.”

“Well let me know what you decide. Although, I think you could solve any issues you have by getting a nicer apartment.”

“Louis, just drop it, alright?” Harry warned. He was so over talking about this.

“Fine,” Louis raised his hands in surrender. “Just consider moving, that’s all I want.”

“No, you want me to move, which I said no to. Why can’t you respect that?”

“Because I don’t understand it, that’s why!”

“Well it’s not your decision to understand! I don’t want to leave my apartment so that I’ll be closer to work or that Niall will have more friends in the area, or even because I’m scared of the guys that mugged us last night. If I leave my apartment, I want it to be because I want to. And right now, I don’t want to.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Let’s just eat breakfast and go file a police report, OK?”

Harry nodded hesitatingly. “Yeah.”

“That was just an empty threat, babe. They’re not going to come after us just because we went to the cops.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked quietly.

“I just do. Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

The thing was, Harry did trust him. How could he not? Louis had never given him a reason to feel otherwise. It was just the muggers that he didn’t trust: the ones that were still out there, who could be watching him.

\---

On Monday night, Louis arrived to the bar a little earlier than he had to.

It was only 9:30, and fucking dead, but he knew it would pick up by the time he and Harry were equipped with their microphones.

He saw Ben standing with Meredith and the sound guys near the back corner and made his way over.

“Louis, is that you?” Ben asked jokingly. “Are you early?”

He looked down at his watch and then back up at Louis. “Never thought I would see the day.”

“Haha,” Louis fake-laughed. “Just wanted to make sure everything was good for Harry’s first night filming, that’s all.”

“Well we can’t complain about that,” Meredith smiled. “He just texted, by the way. He’s running a little late.”

“Of course, the one time I’m actually on time, he’s late,” Louis laughed.

“Whatever works,” Ben told him as he set him up with his microphone. “Oh speaking of your boy, looks like I have to find him a new apartment.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis looked over his shoulder at Ben. He hadn’t actually heard the news yet. Maybe Harry wanted to tell him tonight.

“Yeah, I’m so glad he’s moving,” Ben sighed. “It’ll make everything so much easier.”

Ben walked around so that he was now facing Louis, adjusting the microphone on his shirt.

“I’m thrilled he’s moving,” Louis admitted. “I hate his apartment.”

He left out the part about their mugging, not wanting to worry Ben with the news.

“I mean, I’ve never seen it, but it’s far away, and that’s all I have to hate about it.”

“Yeah, that, too. We even got into a disagreement about it yesterday morning. I told him that he needed to move. Glad he listened.”

“Me, too,” Ben said. “All right, you’re all set with your mic. Just gotta wait for him.”

\---

**_Zayn: Harry, heard the good news!_ **

**_Harry: ??_ **

**_Zayn: That you’re moving. Louis just told me._ **

**_Harry: Oh, he did?_ **

**_Zayn: Yeah. If you need to use my realtor, I’ll give you her number. She’s awesome. She actually found my apartment when I first moved out._ **

**_Harry: Uh, sure. Thanks._ **

**_Zayn: No problem! I’ll let you get back to filming. Oh, shit, you’re not on camera right now, are you?_ **

**_Harry: Nah, just getting here. But I think I might be running late now._ **

**_Zayn: Shit, sorry. Anyway, I’ll send you her number later._ **

**_Harry: OK, thanks._ **

Harry was in a cab heading over to the bar, and suddenly he wanted to tell the driver to turn around and take him home.

He was pissed. How dare Louis tell Zayn, or anybody for that matter, that he was moving? He hadn’t decided anything yet, and now Zayn thought he definitely was.

Fuck, Louis probably told Ben that he was moving, too.

Sure, Harry had considered it, but hadn’t said that he was definitely looking for a new apartment. Niall hadn’t been sold on the idea when he talked to him at the hospital earlier today.

Speaking of, Harry probably should’ve waited to tell Niall that information, because it threw his roommate into distress.

_“Goddamn it, Harry, don’t you dare sign anything else!” Niall started yelling at his roommate._

_“Niall, calm down!” Harry pleaded, watching as his heart rate spiked on the monitors._

_“No! It’s bad enough you signed on to this soul-crushing reality show, to pay for me, no less. I’m still not_ completely thrilled _about that, by the way.”_

_“I know you’re not, Niall, but-“_

_“But nothing! This sucks. I’m already forever indebted to you, I don’t want the stress of being owned by a television show on my shoulders, too.”_

_“You’re not indebted to me,” Harry explained for the millionth time. “It’ll be my money, and I can do what I want with it. I’m helping you.”_

_“But you shouldn’t have to. None of this should be happening. This whole fame thing is total bullshit!”_

_“You think I don’t know that?” Harry yelled._

_Niall threw his head back on his pillow in exasperation._

_An alarm suddenly started beeping, but the boys ignored it._

_“I think about this all the time. How my life would be so different if one little thing didn’t happen. If I didn’t meet Louis, or if I didn’t work at the restaurant, or if my dad didn’t do what he did? It’s literally what goes through my head most of the time like it’s on a fucking loop. But this is my life, and I’m trying to deal with it. I told Ben that I wouldn’t be moving unless both of us were OK with it, so calm down. We’re not moving, alright?”_

_“Good!” Niall exclaimed with a frown on his face._

_“Mr. Horan, are you alright?”_

_A nurse was walking into the room, with a clipboard in hand and a worried expression on her face._

_“I’m fucking fine,” Niall grunted._

_“Mr. Horan, I need you to calm down.”_

_“Why do you people keep telling me that? I’m plenty calm. I couldn’t be calmer if I tried.”_

_“Not true,” Harry muttered._

_“Shove it, Harry.”_

_“Mr. Horan, this isn’t good. Your heart rate is through the roof. You need to relax, because this stress isn’t good for your body. Don’t forget, you’re still in recovery.”_

_“I’m fine, it’s just my roommate,” Niall kicked his good leg in Harry’s direction. “He’s being a dick.”_

_“You're the roommate?” The nurse asked with side-eye._

_“Yeah,” Harry nodded._

_“I need you to leave, then.”_

_“What?” Harry wondered while Niall let out a triumphant “Ha!”_

_“You being here isn’t good for Mr. Horan’s heart right now, so please leave.”_

_“This is bullshit,” Harry rolled his eyes._

_“Now, sir.”_

_Harry looked at Niall, who had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face._

_“You know what? Fine,” Harry stated. He grabbed his coat and started walking toward the exit. “I have filming to do anyway. Gotta pay those bills somehow, right, Niall?”_

_“Oh fuck you!” Niall shouted after him._

_“Love you, too, roomie,” Harry shot back as that damn alarm started beeping again._

After Harry left the hospital, he immediately felt guilty about how he reacted to Niall. He hoped that being with Louis for a little while, despite the cameras filming their date, could make him feel better.

Now, it was clear that wouldn’t be happening.

He was just annoyed all over again. Who did Louis think he was, making decisions like that for Harry when he knew how Harry felt about the whole moving situation?

 _Typical Louis,_ Harry thought to himself.

The cab pulled up to the bar then. Harry paid him, and with a ‘Thank you,’ he stepped out onto the curb.

There were a few people already waiting outside.

He smiled at them, surprised that they seemed to be waiting for him.

“Hi, Harry,” they echoed as he made his way to the door.

“Can we have a picture with you?” one girl boldly asked.

Harry paused. They were just teenage girls, and seemed to be harmless enough. There were only four of them, so Harry shrugged and agreed to a quick group shot.

He stood in the middle of them and waited while one random passerby told them to huddle closer together.

He took the photo, and the girls thanked Harry.

“Are you here to see Louis?” one of them asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, first night of filming for me.”

“Oh, that’s so cool,” she said.

A second one jumped in. “I hope you don’t mind that we waited for you. My older brother’s a bartender here, and he knows how much I love the show, so he told me the cameras were waiting for you guys.”

“No, that’s cool,” Harry shook his head.

He remembered something that Louis had told some fans just a few days ago. “Um, just don’t tell anybody else that we’re here? Trying to avoid crowds, you know.”

The girls all nodded in agreement.

“Oh, of course,” the third girl said. “We haven’t told anybody. We won’t put out this picture until tomorrow, if you want.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Harry agreed. “Um, I actually have to get in there. They’re sort of waiting for me.”

“Oh, sorry, we’ll let you go,” the fourth girl apologized.

“Not a problem. Have a good night.”

Harry waved to the girls and then walked inside, trying not to smile at the squeal he heard the girls let out behind him.

“Hey, superstar,” Meredith greeted when he walked up to her. “Made some friends out there, I see.”

“Yeah, it’s still a bit surreal, honestly.”

He stood still as she set up his mic pack.

“You’ll get used to it,” Meredith said. “Liam and Sophia did. The two of them weren’t used to fame in the slightest, and look at them now.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

A few minutes later, Harry’s mic was set up, and Meredith told him that Ben was talking to Louis, and then they would begin filming.

Harry listened closely to her instructions: they were just to talk about whatever they wanted. There was no agenda for tonight, since it was Harry’s first night.

_Oh, there’s plenty I want to talk about._

Ben walked over then, and told Harry that the cameras would film Louis sitting by himself first, and then Harry would walk over and join him. They would hug or however they wanted to greet each other and then they would start talking.

“Seems easy enough,” Harry responded.

“It is, you’ll see,” Ben smiled. “And if you’re not happy with anything you say, you can always restate it and we’ll fix it in post-production.”

 _And there it is,_ Harry thought to himself. _The lack of reality in the ‘reality show.'_

Harry just nodded and moved closer to where Louis sat.

Ben stood next to the camera guy and counted him off.

Louis was lounging back in his seat, playing with his new cell phone.

When he saw Harry coming over, a smile spread on his face. He stood, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Hi,” he greeted Harry with a kiss.

Harry returned it, although stiffly.

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second, before he wiped the look off his face, smiling even wider.

They sat down in their seats and Louis jumped right in.

“So you’re moving?” he asked, unable to hide his grin.

Harry pressed his lips together, wanting to smack that smile right off Louis’ dumb face.

As much as he wanted to calmly tell Louis that he wasn’t moving, the day’s events just weren’t allowing him to do so.

So, he went the petty route. Fuck the high road.

“Nope, I’m staying right where I am. I like my apartment.”

_That did it. The grin was gone._

“You’re not moving? Seriously?”

“Nah, I’ll stay put. I mean, Niall and I spent so long looking for that place. And it took us forever to get it fully decorated and everything, and I like my neighbors, so, yeah I’m gonna stay.”

Louis leaned back in his chair. Any excitement he had to be there tonight had been completely replaced by annoyance and anger.

“After what happened? You’re staying in that apartment?” Louis asked in amazement.

“Yeah, that’s what I just said.” Harry sent a sarcastic smile Louis’ way before crossing his arms across his chest.

Louis tapped his fingers on the table a few times before speaking.

“Harry, that place is a shithole, you really want to stay there?”

“Oh, so now it’s a shithole?” Harry knew they would have to censor that out in post-production, but he really didn’t care.

“No, actually, it’s a _fucking_ shithole,” Louis responded grumpily. “You have a leak in your ceiling, the water in the shower takes forever to heat up, it’s never quiet, it takes you more than a half hour to get to work every day and most importantly, we got _mugged_ outside of your building. Did you forget about that?”

“You can get mugged literally anywhere in New York City. It’s like, the mugging capital of the world.”

“It is not!”

“It is, too,” Harry argued. He leaned forward as he continued speaking. “And you know what? You’re the one who wanted to come over to my apartment. If you hate it so much, why did you even bother coming?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend at _his_ apartment. My mistake.”

“No, don’t turn this around on me, Louis, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“So what are you saying, Harry?”

“I’m saying that I like living in my apartment that I pay for with my own money. I like living with my roommate and being independent, and that’s where we chose to live. I’m not depending on someone else to take care of me. End of story.”

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t _choose_ a safer neighborhood. It’s not like you have to live in that one.”

“Yes, we do,” Harry stated fiercely. He could tell people around them were staring, but he didn’t care. This was something he wouldn’t back down from.

“No, you don’t! It’s not like you’re required to live in some shitty apartment. There’s no chains around your wrist preventing you from leaving.”

“You just don’t get it!” Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Yeah, people were definitely staring now.

“No, I don’t, why don’t you explain it to me?”

“Not everybody is as lucky as you, Rich Boy,” Harry blurted out.

Well that took Louis by surprise. He tilted his head to the side and blinked a few times before he said, “So it’s coming down to money now, is it?”

“You know what? I guess it is. I can’t just pick up and leave an apartment and go find another one. That’s not how my life works. At least, that’s not how it’s supposed to. I have a job that pretty much supports me, and doesn’t leave a whole lot of extra money to do anything else. I can’t just pick a neighborhood and say, ‘I want to live there.’ It comes down to what Niall and I can pay for, and right now, that’s it. Sorry that was too hard for you to understand.”

“I never meant that, and I never talk about money when I’m with you. I can’t believe you just threw that in my face. I _totally_ _apologize_ for worrying about your safety.”

The sarcasm was just rolling out now.

“Oh screw you, Louis,” Harry snapped. “Loosen the reigns a little, Jesus Christ. I am a grown man, you know. I can make my own decisions and support myself.”

“I _never_ said you couldn’t!” Louis yelled back.

“You don’t have to say it, Louis! It’s obvious in the way you act toward me.”

The older man rolled his eyes and looked away from the table as Harry kept talking.

“You always insist on paying for me, no matter what it is. It doesn’t matter if it’s dinner, or if we’re gambling in Vegas. You tried to pay Niall’s hospital bills and I wouldn’t let you, and now I won’t let you have your say in my choice of apartment. For God’s sake, why can’t you just understand that I love being independent, and I’m not eager to go back to having someone pay for me? Not my rent or anything else?”

“What does it matter who pays your rent as long as you have a nice place to live?”

“My place _is_ nice. It’s not my fault that you don’t see that.”

“Yeah, real nice place to get mugged outside of. Sure.”

“God, the location doesn’t have as big of an effect on the chance of getting mugged as you seem to think.”

“You sure?” Louis asked condescendingly. “Because, I’ve never been mugged outside of my apartment, or near my mom’s place.”

“That doesn’t make your neighborhood better than mine, Louis. It just means you have more money than I do. Good for you, do you want a prize? Next you’ll be saying that we can’t be together unless I move.”

“I would never say that!”

“You say that now. Until you deem yourself to be above going to my apartment. God… You know what? It’s like you have some kind of control issue, and it all comes down to money.”

“So not true,” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“It is true! Well, guess what, you can’t control everything. It’s not possible. Maybe that’s just what you’re used to, but where I come from, people can only control their own actions.”

“Oh, what I’m used to? You mean in my magical, wonderful land filled with money and endless free time to spend it all?”

“Yeah, actually, that’s what I mean,” Harry growled.

Louis set his jaw and just stared at the other boy. There was nothing else he could say without setting Harry off again, and he knew it.

“On that note, I think I’m going to head home.” Harry stood up from his seat. “You know, back to my shitty apartment. And when I get there, I’ll watch a movie on my TV that isn’t a flat screen, drink water that’s from the tap and sit on the couch that we got as a hand-me-down from Niall’s parents. Bet that sentence just sent chills down your spine.”

“Fuck you,” Louis spat at him.

“Right back at you. Have a great fucking night.”

Harry stormed off then, leaving Louis at the table.

The older man covered his eyes with his hands before dragging them down his face.

Only after he slammed a fist down on the table did he faintly hear, “Cut.”

\---

As Harry prepared to leave his apartment on Tuesday morning, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He recognized the number for the hospital and picked up right away.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Harry, it’s Niall.”

“Hey, man, I’m on my way to come get you now.”

“Don’t bother,” Niall stated sadly. “They want to keep me two more days.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, thanks to our little shouting match yesterday, the nurse who kicked you out said something about my heart rate getting too high and my blood pressure escalating or something. I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Niall,” Harry gently scolded.

“I know, I know. But, yeah, they said I can come home Thursday as long as I stay relaxed. The stress I was under wasn’t good for my lung… Or my ribs… Or my kidney, or anything else.”

“OK, then. Well, I guess I’ll see you Thursday, then?”

“Yeah, um, Harry, listen,” Niall started. “I just want to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“You know for what. Don’t make me say it, you know how much I hate apologizing.”

“I honestly don’t get what you’re saying sorry for, though. If anything, I was the insensitive one here.”

“No, I was such an idiot. Like, I said all those things, and I don’t even remember why I did. Just, I don’t want to rely on you for anything else.”

“What-?”

“Just, let me get this out. Please?” Niall requested.

Harry nodded, even though Niall couldn’t see him. “OK.”

“I already count on you for way more than I should. Like, you’re the one who gets me to work on time and makes sure I always have everything. You’re the one who keeps us on top of our bills. You’re the responsible one. And then the accident happened, and now I’ll have to count on you to take care of me until I can get around myself, and get me to rehab and help me through it all. Plus, I’ve been out of work for so long that I’m gonna be short on rent and everything else this month, and I have no idea when I’ll be able to start working again. I don’t want to have to count on you to keep a roof above our heads, and I definitely didn’t want you to sign on to the show to pay my hospital bills; it’s just one more thing to do for me. So, when you said that the show could be paying for an apartment for us, too, which I wouldn’t even have if it weren’t for you, I just had a bit of a freak out.”

Harry didn’t say anything, even though he was dying to. He just waited while Niall caught his breath and formulated his next thought.

“It’s just… This isn’t how I thought life would be, you know? Like, I always thought we would make it. I would be a chef and you would be in a bakery and we’d be doing what we want to do. Instead, we’re a bartender and a waiter; the only time I get to see the inside of the kitchen is when I walk through it to get to the storeroom for more beer. All of our money, what little we actually make, goes to rent for our apartment where there’s a certain trick to the shower head to get lukewarm water to flow out in less than sixty seconds and our downstairs neighbor specializes in combining the sounds of a blender and a vacuum and calling it music.”

Harry let out a laugh at the last comment.

“So, I guess above all, I’m tired of feeling like you take care of me, when really, I’m just trying to take care of myself.”

“Can I talk now?” Harry wondered when it seemed like Niall was finished.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“First off, I love you. You’re my absolute best friend in the world, and I would do anything for you, no questions asked. Let’s just clear that up right now.”

“Harry-“

“Second, I know our lives haven’t panned out exactly how we pictured them. I mean, you’re still laying in a hospital bed, for fuck’s sake. But you know what? That’s happening to plenty of people our age. Not the hospital part, but the ‘not having their shit together’ part. And for the record, I think we’re doing a pretty great fucking job.”

“I guess.”

“Third, I feel the same way you do. I love feeling like I can actually take care of myself, and this whole ‘getting a free apartment’ thing is amazing, but I don’t want to go back to being taken care of. You’re right: I want to take care of myself. But at the same time, I have to do what’s best for us, especially for you.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

After some internal debate, Harry answered, “I think I have some calls to make.”

\---

**_Louis: I love you._ **

**_Louis: I’m sorry._ **

**_Louis: Can we talk please? I don’t want to fight any more._ **

Harry read through his texts from Louis last night as he made his way toward the restaurant they were supposed to meet at for lunch.

Louis had texted him apologizing, but Harry wanted to meet face to face so that they could resolve any underlying tension once and for all.

So, they agreed to meet in the middle, choosing a place neither of them had been to before.

He crossed the street, approaching the restaurant.

He pulled his phone back out to tell Louis that he was out front when he walked right into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, glancing up.

“No worries, it was my fault,” said a scarily familiar voice.

He looked up fully this time, and came face to face with Peter Washington.

He felt his eyes widen and his posture stiffen as he stared right into the eyes of the paparazzo who single-handedly belittled and taunted both Harry and Louis for their, as Louis called them, “daddy issues.”

“Peter, you really should be more careful where you’re going,” said a petite brunette from next to him.

Harry looked down at her pretty face, an apology written all over it.

“Yeah, I’m just so, um…”

Peter struggled to find the right words.

“Dad, can we go?”

Harry looked down again and finally noticed the two kids lingering behind Washington. One, a boy, had his face hidden behind his Game Boy, so it must have been the young girl firmly gripping his hand that had spoken the words.

Harry, ever the logical thinker, blurted out, “Peter! It’s so good to see you! I almost didn’t recognize you with that forest you call a beard on your face!”

The woman, who Harry assumed was Washington’s wife, let out a shocked laugh before covering her mouth with her hand.

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other,” she said. “And thank you, I’ve been telling him that for about a month, um…?”

“Harry,” he introduced himself.

“Harry,” she repeated. “Yeah, maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

“Yeah, Pete, come on. You look like Paul Bunyan. Not attractive.”

Washington’s wife laughed again.

She looked toward the restaurant, the same one that Harry was about to walk in and muttered, “Ooh, it looks crowded in there. I better go put our names in.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Washington agreed, moving to walk into the building.

“No, I can do it. You two hang out for a few minutes. Come on, kids.”

She led the children away and as she was about to close the door behind her, she called over her shoulder, “Seriously, Harry, convince him to shave it!”

“I’ll do what I can,” he replied cheerily.

As soon as she was out of sight, Harry turned on Washington.

“You fucking-“

“Harry, please not here, OK?”

“Oh why not? Huh? Afraid I’ll make you look bad in front of your wife and kids? I mean, come on. You’re a _father._ And you dare to bring up my obvious family struggles to me on a day when you know I’m hurting.”

“Harry, I’m sorry, it’s not like I want to-“

“So why do you? Get an honest job, you prick. And it’s bad enough you do it to me, but you do it to my boyfriend, too? Is it some kind of game that you like to play? See how much of a rise you can get out of people with family problems and watch them break?”

“It’s not like that!”

“So what is it like? Please, tell me, because I would love to know.”

“I… It’s, it’s- Well, it’s complicated, all right?”

“Oh, that’s the biggest bullshit excuse I’ve ever fucking heard in my life,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Look, it’s my job, OK? And I’m not proud of it, but it pays my bills and it supports my kids.”

“That’s great and all, but it doesn’t excuse what you do. You stalk people and invade their privacy with your ridiculously personal questions that don’t improve anybody’s lives by learning the answers to. If I wasn’t in the public eye, what you do would be a criminal offense.”

“But you are in the public eye. You signed on for this kind of stuff.”

“Funny, I don’t remember signing on to be taunted and have my own weaknesses used against me. I choose what parts of my life to share with people, and your job drags out whatever parts I want to keep in the dark, no matter what my reasoning behind it is.”

“You think I don’t know that? You think I _like_ my job?”

“Seems like it; you’ve been doing it for enough years where you staying in your field is a choice and not a fallback option.”

“You don’t know anything about why I do what I do,” Washington snarled.

“Oh please enlighten me, then. Is this the part where you tell me about your own problems with your dad? How you took on photography hoping he would notice you and take interest in what you enjoy, but instead, he kept ignoring you, so you joined the paparazzi field hoping he would one day realize how talented you were? But, by the time he did, it was too late and you’d already crossed over to the dark side?”

“Wow, that was a great story. You should save that for your next cast meeting and have someone turn it into a movie or something.”

“Sure, why not?” Harry mocked. “I’d love to make money off you for once. That would be a nice change of pace, wouldn’t it?”

“You really think you’re so much better than me, don’t you?”

“I don’t think; I know. Unlike some people, I don’t take pride in hurting people and gaining something from it.”

“Then you should really re-examine your friend group, shouldn’t you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry questioned with another eye roll.

“You heard me,” Washington sneered. “Who do you think paid me to take those photos of you and ask you those questions? It was the same situation with Louis, too, before you ask.”

Harry froze. Washington wouldn’t possibly stoop low enough to accuse one of Louis’ friends for setting them up for a scandal, would he?

“You’re lying.”

Washington scoffed. “Sure. I’m lying. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just don’t come crawling to me when it happens again. Actually, are you sitting on any more breaking news stories? I can run home and grab my camera and we can take some photos now; just get that over with.”

Harry shook his head. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that?”

“No worse than the people that _you_ voluntarily associate with.”

“Who was it?”

Washington smirked and went to open his mouth. But before he could say anything else, he glanced into the distance and instantly shut it.

“You don’t want to continue this conversation any more.”

“Why not?”

“Because your boyfriend is coming this way.”

Harry whirled around, and sure enough, Louis was just getting to an intersection across the street. He hadn’t seemed to notice Harry and Washington yet, but in just two more light changes, he would be right where Harry stood.

“Well, it’s been great talking to you, but I’m going to be going now,” Washington muttered as he headed into the building.

“No, you don’t,” Harry stated, snatching Washington’s phone out of his back pocket where it rested.

“Hey!” Washington protested.

Harry paid him no mind as he quickly dialed his own number from Washington’s cell.

He looked over his shoulder to see Louis about to cross the street and find them. Just then, his phone started ringing.

He was extremely thankful that it worked on the first try. He’d only had the phone for two days and had been struggling to memorize the new number.

Now that he had Washington’s number, he shoved the other man’s phone back into his hands.

“We’re not done here,” Harry promised. “I’ll be in touch.”

He waved his phone in front of him before shooing Washington away.

Reluctantly, Washington walked into the restaurant, letting the door fall shut behind him.

“Hey, babe,” Louis greeted from behind him.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed happily.

He immediately wrapped the older man into a giant hug.

“Missed you,” Louis mumbled against his chest.

“It’s only been two days,” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, but I yelled at you. It doesn’t count.”

“So… three days?”

“Yes! Far too long for us to be apart.”

“I agree.”

They pulled apart and grinned at each other.

“Hi,” Louis greeted. He leaned up and kissed Harry square on the mouth.

“Hi,” Harry said a moment later.

“Ready to eat?”

Louis took Harry’s hand and started heading for the door.

“You know what?” Harry pulled on Louis’ hand and led them in the opposite direction.

“Let’s go somewhere else?”

“Oh. How come?”

“Uhh…” Harry stalled. “The, line. It’s really long. The hostess said it would be like a 45 minute wait, and it didn’t matter that I was with the one and only Louis Tomlinson.”

“Oh, you didn’t really name drop, did you?” Louis groaned.

“Of course I did. What’s the point of having a hot, famous boyfriend if it doesn’t get me anything?”

“You’re hilarious,” Louis deadpanned. “And alright. We can just do Twisted if you want. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“Yeah, that works. It’s not too far away.”

They walked hand in hand down the busy sidewalks, fortunate enough to only get stopped by a few fans.

The girls all squealed when they saw Louis and Harry’s joined hands.

They were even more excited when Harry decided to be in the picture with them, instead of being the one taking it.

They soon got to Twisted and settled into a booth near the back.

“So…” they both started to say after they had ordered their food.

The two of them laughed awkwardly before Louis spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Harry said.

“I was such an asshole to you and I wish I could take it back.”

“I was just being stubborn, and didn’t want to listen to you or anybody else about anything, to be perfectly honest.”

“Harry, you’ve probably noticed this by now, but I get extremely overprotective when it comes to the people I love.”

“I did, but you’re allowed to be.”

“Not when it makes you think less of yourself, it’s not. You were right; I do treat you like you can’t take care of yourself and I shouldn’t. It’s just… And this is not to demean you at all, by the way… I do it because I can, and I know you can’t. Again, not to sound like a total prick.”

“You don’t. But you’re right. I can’t just drop money wherever I want just because I feel like it. I have to be more practical with it. But I like that. I like knowing that I’m responsible for what I spend and how I spend it. I like being on my own and not having to rely on anybody to take care of me. That’s why I reacted so negatively to just the idea of having Ben find me an apartment and have it paid for. I told Niall, I would love to get a free apartment, but I just…”

“Don’t want to owe anybody anything,” Louis concluded.

“What?”

“That’s it, isn’t it? You don’t want to feel like you owe Ben a favor, or like you have to pay me back for something…That’s stupid.”

“Hey!”

“No, shit, I didn’t mean that you were stupid or anything like that. But, your thought process confuses me. Like, you’re allowed to let other people help you, Harry. It doesn’t mean they control you or that you owe them one. It just means they’re helping you. That’s it.”

Harry looked down at his lap, a little afraid of how easily Louis saw right through him.

“What else?” Louis wondered when Harry didn’t respond quickly enough.

“Well,” Harry glanced up to Louis, who had a concerned look on his face. “I just don’t want you to think that I’m using you.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up before a smile broke across his face. “After this fit you threw, I don’t think there’s ever a chance of me thinking that, Harry.”

Harry let out a laugh.

“I’m serious. You yelled at me when I tried to get you a new, free apartment. I think that’s the exact opposite of gold-digger behavior.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Harry, look at me,” Louis requested.

The younger man did so, tearing his gaze away from his fingers to find his boyfriend watching him with a cautious expression.

“From the start, I’ve known you weren’t after my money. For fuck’s sake, you didn’t even know who I was in the beginning. And after you learned about my show and found out who my mom was, your behavior never changed. I mean, I took you to Vegas and you spent more time on the trip staring around the plane and hotel room than asking me for money or going on shopping sprees. I know it’s never been about the money for you. So you taking up Ben on his offer for the apartment is a logical, practical choice. It’s got nothing to do with me. I won’t look at you any differently for doing something I’ve been doing for a while now.”

“You promise?” he asked shyly.

“I promise.”

Louis reached his hands across the table, leaving his palms facing up.

Harry slipped his hands into Louis’.

“OK,” he smiled.

“So, while I have you in a good mood…”

“Shit, now what?” Harry grinned.

“I have a proposition for you, that’s all.”

“A proposition?”

“Yes. For now, while you’re looking for a new apartment and Niall’s working with this physical therapist, why don’t you guys stay with me?”

Harry felt his jaw drop a little.

“I mean, you basically lived with me for most of the time that Niall was in the hospital, anyway. And this way, Niall won’t be by himself all the time, and he’ll have a way to get to his appointments and stuff.”

“You would take him to see his physical therapist?”

“I like Niall,” Louis stated. “And he pushed you out of the way of that cab. If I can’t pay his hospital bills, I can ask Preston to get us to his appointments on time.”

“You’re gonna get really sick of him after a day or two,” Harry laughed. “He’s all about farting and eating and belching and swearing. And he does it all in his underwear on the couch.”

“You just described my perfect day,” Louis joked.

Harry laughed again, louder this time.

“Look, just think about it. Let me know what you decide. Either way, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up Sunday night!


	19. The Birthday Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say, THANK YOU! for all of your Kudos and comments. Branching Out already has more comments than Monday Meetings has right now, AND got to 200 Kudos in less chapters than it took Monday Meetings to get to 100 Kudos. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! LOVE YOU GUYS!! =)
> 
> All right, so moving on, I'm glad you guys are actually thinking about this story and trying to figure out who it is that's messing with Louis and Harry. Keep the theories coming!  
> In this chapter, we have:  
> \- Harry's birthday with Louis & Niall  
> \- Styles family bonding  
> \- Filming with his friends  
> \- Dirty birthday sex  
> \- 5SOS Update  
> \- Louis and Harry confronting Ben 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry smiled to himself as he felt Louis slowly creeping up his body. He pretended to still be asleep, though, not wanting to ruin whatever it was that Louis wanted to do.

“Happy birthday to you…” Louis sung quietly, as he moved to straddle Harry’s hips through the comforter of Louis’ bed.

“Happy birthday to you…” he sat himself down so that his ass was resting lightly on the small of Harry’s back.

“Happy birthday, dear Harry…”

Harry felt Louis leaning down as he sang.

“Happy birthday to you…” he whispered the last part in Harry’s ear before placing a kiss along the underside of Harry’s jaw.

Harry let his grin show as he tilted his neck to look up toward his boyfriend, who was positively beaming.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” he wished again.

“Thank you.”

Louis lifted himself up onto his knees so that Harry could flip over onto his back.

“We’ve got a busy day ahead of us,” Louis stated as he sat himself back down.

“What time is it?”

“9.”

Harry shut his eyes again with a sigh. “Too fucking early to be up on my birthday.”

“I know, but we have breakfast waiting for you, and then you have to go see your mom and stepdad and sister, and then we’re all going out so we can film a big birthday party for you, because that’s how we celebrate your birthday now.”

“God, this is going to be the longest birthday ever.”

“But hopefully, the funnest.”

Harry nodded in agreement before puckering his lips up for a real kiss.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down to grant his wish.

Before their lips could meet, however, they heard a call coming from the kitchen.

“Let’s go!”

Louis dropped his head to Harry’s chest in annoyance. Harry chuckled and leaned his head up to kiss the top of Louis’.

“Get out here!” Niall called again.

“To be continued,” Harry smiled.

Louis moved off of Harry and let him get up and stretch.

As the two of them emerged from the room, Harry wondered, “why do I feel such déjà vu about this situation?”

“Because it’s happened before,” Louis answered. The two of them walked into the kitchen to find Niall in his wheelchair near the stove. “Niall interrupted us and made us come out of the bedroom for food. It was just in your apartment, not mine.”

“About time,” Niall huffed. “Happy birthday, Harry!”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry said. He sniffed the air. “Did you cook?”

“No, I did!” Louis exclaimed, not letting Niall answer the question.

“You did not,” Niall laughed.

“Did, too. I put the pancake batter in the pan and everything.”

“And who mixed the pancake batter and told you how much to put in at one time?”

“You did, technically, but-“

“There is no technically.”

“Sure there is. I did all the actual stuff, like the pouring and the flipping and whatnot.”

“Which you wouldn’t have been able to do if I didn’t walk you through it.”

“I would’ve figured it out,” Louis pouted.

“I love that you worked together,” Harry cut in, smiling at both of them.

“Yeah,” the two of them grumbled at the same time.

“All right, so what do we have?”

“Pancakes, bacon-“

“Make sure it’s cooked enough, though. I couldn’t check it from down here.”

“I’m not going to give him food poisoning on his birthday!” Louis retorted.

Niall just shrugged, not bothering to hide his smile.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted,_ ” Louis continued, “scrambled eggs, toast and, if all else fails, fruit. I have strawberries, blueberries, bananas and oranges.”

“This is awesome,” Harry gushed.

“You’re welcome,” Niall smiled.

“Niall, you didn’t even do the cooking!”

“I _would’ve_ if I _could’ve._ I’m injured, remember?”

“Of course I remember; you won’t let me forget it,” Louis said under his breath.

“I swear, you two are the biggest old married couple I’ve ever seen.”

“Are not,” they whined in unison.

“I rest my case,” Harry laughed.

The other two joined in a moment later.

“All right, seriously, let’s eat,” Niall stated. “Harry, make me a plate?”

“Niall!” Louis jokingly scolded. “You’re so impatient!”

“What? I’m hungry. And he’s the one looking at the food right now, he can get me some.”

“If you weren’t in that wheelchair, I would kick you.”

“But I am in this wheelchair. I got hit by a car, remember?”

“I remember. I just seem to have forgotten why I suggested you stay here.”

“Because you’re in love with my roommate, that’s why,” Niall grinned.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey!” Harry whined.

Louis just smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

That seemed to satisfy Harry, who made Niall a plate and sat it on his roommate’s lap.

“Thanks,” Niall said before wheeling himself out to the living room.

“So you like it?” Louis asked shyly.

“I _love_ it,” Harry emphasized. “I love that you actually spent more than five minutes in the kitchen for me.”

“Niall _did do_ most of the work, though,” Louis finally admitted.

Harry laughed softly. “But he let you help. That’s actually a big step for him. Usually, he doesn’t let anybody in the kitchen when he’s cooking. So, I’m glad you guys are getting along.”

“He won’t even let you in the kitchen if he’s in there?”

“If I’m baking a cake at the same time that he’s cooking on the stove, then yeah, he’ll let me in to check it, but that’s about it.”

Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Wow. I feel honored.”

“You really should. Now let’s eat.”

The two of them prepared plates for themselves and headed out to meet Niall.

He was sitting next to the couch, flicking through channels, before finally stopping at SportsCenter.

As Louis and Harry sat down, the commentators started previewing the Knicks game that night.

“I can’t wait to watch that,” Niall mumbled through a mouth full of food. “Should be a good one.”

“Wish I could watch it, too,” Harry said. “I’ll check the highlights in the morning.”

“Yeah, what’s the plan for tonight, then? Game starts at 8:30; can you watch the first quarter or something?”

Harry looked at Louis with sad eyes.

He heavily sighed before agreeing, “I’ll let Preston know to pick us up at 9:30 instead of 9. How about that?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“You’re allowed to be a little late to your own birthday party, I suppose. Plus, the club’s only a few streets over.”

“OK,” Harry grinned.

“Know what time you’ll be back?” Niall wondered, keeping his eye on the screen.

“Nah. Depends on when we feel like leaving,” Louis answered. “We’ll probably film for like, an hour, maybe a little more. Then we’ll hang out without cameras for a while and that’ll be it.”

“Cool,” Harry nodded. “So we don’t film the whole night?”

“No, that would be so boring. Just keep in mind, though, the others will do what they can to get the cameras out of there ASAP. So, if they bring up anything that seems like drama, or talk about something without fully explaining it, it’s just for the show, and they’ll just want to expand on it later on as part of a story line.”

Harry and Niall exchanged a look from their seats next to each other.

“Right, seems logical,” Harry responded.

Niall snorted as loudly as Harry expected him to.

\---

Harry walked into his mom’s apartment that afternoon, not sure what to expect.

Last year, his mom had thrown him a surprise party with a bunch of his friends and family members. But the year before that, it was dinner with her, Gemma and his stepdad Robin.

He was hoping for the latter, since he had a party planned for him tonight, and didn’t want to expend all of his energy too early.

“Hello?” he called out, not seeing anybody.

“Kitchen!” Gemma answered loudly.

“Oh, jeez,” he grinned when he entered the room.

The family had a cake on the counter in front of him, balloons everywhere and a giant “Happy Birthday!” sign draped across the windows.

“Happy Birthday!” the three of them yelled out.

“Thanks, you guys.”

He walked up to Gemma to give her a hug.

“Mom wanted to throw you a surprise party,” she whispered quickly in his ear as they embraced. “I talked her out of it.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled back.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Robin said as he firmly shook his hand.

“Thanks, Robin.”

“My baby!” Anne exclaimed, wrapping him into another hug.

“Thank you, mom.”

“I’m so proud of you. You’re 22, such a grownup now.”

“He’s not really a grownup, Mom,” Gemma told her. “It’s really just his one year anniversary of turning 21. Nothing special.”

“Gem’s right,” Harry said, wiggling out from his mom’s hold. “I mean, there’s nothing special about being 22.”

“No matter what that Taylor Swift song says.”

Harry nodded in agreement with his sister.

“Oh shut up.” Anne playfully slapped at Harry’s arm.

“Ow!” Harry exclaimed in pretend pain.

“Stop, that didn’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know, Mom, it could’ve,” Gemma jumped in. “I mean, he’s practically a senior citizen now. He could’ve fallen down and broken his hip.”

“Oh, why do I talk to you kids?” Anne questioned as her two children began laughing at her.

“Anyway,” Robin said, trying to fight his smile at the whole exchange, “there’s food, Harry, if you want to eat.”

“Of course. Never gonna turn down a home-cooked meal.”

The four of them sat around the dining table, and it instantly reminded Harry of when he was growing up in this very apartment.

They would always have family dinners together, until Gemma went away to college. Then it was only the three of them, and eventually Harry moved out, leaving just his mom and stepdad.

Harry remembered his high school friends would always give him strange looks when he talked about eating dinner with his family. Most of their parents were divorced or their families were simply too busy to eat dinner at the same time.

Harry thought they were the strange ones.

“So, Harry, when can I meet Louis?” Anne wondered halfway through the meal.

Harry stared down at his plate for a minute before responding.

“Um, soon.”

“Soon?

“Yeah, soon.”

“How soon?” Anne asked.

“Well, when would you like to meet him, mom?”

“Today would’ve been nice.”

“What? No way, it’s my birthday. It’s supposed to be about me, not meeting my boyfriend.”

“Oh, so _now_ you want to be the center of attention?”

Harry chose to ignore that comment.

“Besides, I haven’t met his family either, mom.”

_I’ve just seen his sisters from across the street and seen his mother on television._

He continued on, “We’ve just been busy with everything going on, and haven’t had time to arrange family meet ups.”

“Well make it happen, please? Before the new season of _your show_ starts airing.”

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be on television, Harry,” Robin said in awe. “That’s so exciting.”

“It is exciting. Still scary, but I’m eager to get started tonight.”

“I thought you filmed a couple days ago?” Gemma wondered.

“I did, but it, uh… didn’t go well. And I’ll just leave it at that.”

His family all _ahh_ ’ed as if they understood what Harry meant, and he was happy for that.

“So what time do you have to head out?” Anne asked while they were cleaning up their dirty dishes.

“Not for a while,” Harry answered. “We’re not leaving for the club until 9:30, so I have time.”

“I’ll get the popcorn ready,” Gemma announced.

“And I’ll go get a movie,” Anne continued.

“I have to head out now, unfortunately,” Robin said. “Have to go check in at Twisted. Had two people call out; I might be down there for a while.”

Harry nodded his head and gave his stepfather a hug goodbye.

“Harry, it was great to see you, son. Bring that boyfriend around, though.”

He laughed as he clapped Robin on the back. “Yeah, I will when I can, I swear.”

“Good, got to make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“He is, I promise.”

“All right.”

Robin walked down the hall to get ready and Harry followed his mom into the living room.

“Can we watch _The Lion King_?” he asked quietly.

Anne was hunched over her DVD cabinet, but straightened up when she heard what her son said.

“You _want_ to watch _The Lion King_?” she asked in shock.

Harry just nodded his head, only glancing up at her to gauge her reaction.

After the incident with his father, Harry had avoided that movie like the plague. Unsurprisingly, something about Simba’s father dying and Simba blaming himself for it always affected Harry the wrong way.

But now that Harry had revisited the situation, Louis knew all about it and the whole world was reminded that he wouldn’t burst into tears at the mere mention of his dad, he for some reason felt like he had gotten closure like he never had before.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“OK,” Anne agreed. “Well if you want to turn it off at any point, just say the word.”

“I will.”

When Gemma came into the living room with two bowls of popcorn in her hands, her face matched the look of surprise that Anne had when she saw the title screen pop up on the television.

“Harry wanted to watch it,” Anne answered the unasked question.

“OK,” Gemma stated slowly.

After a moment, she repeated, “OK. Well, let’s watch it then.”

Harry was sitting in the middle, with his mom and sister on either side of him.

They ate their popcorn and smiled at the family parts. Anne commented on how Gemma and Harry were troublemakers growing up just like Nala and Simba were.

“Were not,” Gemma grumbled as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth.

“Were, too. I still remember the day you told Harry you would push him down the stairs. That’s why we enforced that ‘no going to other floors’ rule.”

“You knew about that and you didn’t help me?” Harry exclaimed.

“Of course I knew. I’m your mom, I knew everything about you.”

“Yet you never punished Gemma for it.”

“I did. She couldn’t go to other floors in the apartment without me. That was pure embarrassment for a seven-year-old.”

“It really was,” Gemma admitted.

“I have my ways,” Anne grinned.

Harry didn’t acknowledge how much closer his family snuggled into him at the scenes leading up to Mufasa’s death, but he appreciated it all the same.

Luckily, the silence between them was broken when Timon and Pumba appeared on screen for the first time, causing the three of them to start laughing.

Harry felt an even greater connection to the movie when Scar revealed the truth about Mufasa and Simba stopped blaming himself for his death, realizing that it was Scar’s manipulations and need for control that led to it.

He felt like Scar was like the media, spinning and twisting the truth however they wanted in order to have control over celebrity’s lives. And Harry had always blamed himself for his father’s suicide, but now that he was older and wiser, he knew that it wasn’t his fault at all.

Jeez, Harry had no idea there were so many links to his life in a fucking Disney movie.

When the movie was over, Harry, Gemma and Anne sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it.

“I love you guys,” he said quietly.

“Love you, too,” the two of them echoed back to him.

Then the moment was ruined when Gemma stuck her finger in her mouth and immediately jammed it in Harry’s ear.

“Eww, gross!” Harry yelled. “It’s my birthday! Seriously?”

Gemma just shrugged.

Harry nudged her with his shoulder. She nudged back, and then they were in an all out poking and slapping war.

“Oh, my God,” Anne muttered. She just got up and walked away, leaving her children fighting on the sofa.

\---

It was official: Harry partied with rich kids.

Well, not partied, since he wasn’t actually drinking, but the idea was the same.

Ben arranged for them to go to Renaissance for his birthday. It was a relatively new club; it had only been around for a year, but was a really popular place for anybody who wanted to have a good night out on the Upper East Side.

Harry had never been there, but Louis said he would like it.

From the second Harry arrived with Louis, it was the VIP treatment. They got to walk into the club, completely bypassing the line that was already forming, and head right over to a roped off area for the club’s ‘high-paying patrons.’

At least, he would’ve walked right into the VIP area, if Louis didn’t pull his hand toward another part of the club.

 _Oh, yeah,_ he thought to himself. _He had to get his microphone put on first._

He and Louis made small talk with Meredith while she strapped on the mic packs. Harry could see his friends from where he stood.

Their section contained a bunch of plush looking, cream leather seats surrounding a low cherry wood table.

Zayn, Liam and Perrie were sitting down, in the middle of some conversation. Zayn was showing the other two something on his iPhone, while Sophia and Eleanor were dancing on each other nearby.

He noticed that they all had glasses of what looked like champagne in front of them, with a bottle chilling on ice at the table, as well.

There was just one camera on them for now, but Ben and another cameraman were walking over.

“All right, so,” Meredith started while she worked on Harry’s mic, “your instructions are pretty simple. The two of you will walk up to the seats, and everyone will greet you. They’ll probably just yell ‘Happy Birthday!’ or something. Somebody might make a toast, you guys will dance, maybe come back to the table for a little while, dance some more, blah blah blah. Just, have fun, OK?”

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Was she really instructing him to have fun at his own birthday party?

“Got it,” he told her instead.

_A trained monkey could do this job._

As he and Louis moved over to where Ben was now waiting with the other camera guy, he practiced his ‘surprise face.’ It would probably look fake as shit, since Harry was just naturally a terrible liar, but he could still put forth an effort.

“About time you showed up,” Ben greeted easily. “Having some good-old birthday fun, Harry?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Harry wanted to leave later to watch part of the Knicks game.”

“What was the score?” Ben asked excitedly.

“When we left, it was 50-42, Heat,” Harry answered.

“Fucking Heat,” Ben grumbled. “Anyway, go have fun. Talk, dance, drink – not you, Louis – and uh, yeah, that’s about it.”

“Got it.”

Harry looked to where their friends were now waiting for them.

Liam and Zayn were laughing together while Eleanor, Sophia and Perrie were snapping selfies on El’s phone.

Ben counted them in and they walked over to their friends.

“Happy Birthday!” they all greeted Harry.

“Thank you,” he said, sitting down next to Liam. Louis plopped himself down next to him.

“So you’re finally in the 22 Club,” Liam smiled.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “21 was a great year, but I’m ready for 22.”

“Not me,” Sophia disagreed. “I really like 21. I got five more months til that has to change, and I’m holding on to every last day.”

“You having another party this year, Soph?” El wondered from across the table.

“Of course. I think it’ll be smaller this year, though. Just like, us.”

She gestured around the table to just those sitting with her.

“No dickish ex-boyfriends this time,” El looked over at Louis, who gave a look to Harry.

“Nope,” he responded before they started laughing.

Harry remembered that it was at Sophia’s birthday party last year that El overheard Matt talking shit on Louis.

So yes, there would definitely be no ‘dickish ex-boyfriends’ this year.

“So Harry, how’s your birthday been so far?” Zayn questioned.

“It’s been good,” Harry answered. “Saw my family earlier today, spent time with them for a little while. Hung out with Louis and Niall this morning, and we just watched part of the Knicks game. So I’d say it’s been a pretty successful day.”

“Who’s Niall?” Zayn asked him.

Harry stared at him. Zayn knew who Niall was. The two of them were sort of responsible for getting Louis and Harry back together when they were being idiots. Plus, Niall was at the New Year’s Eve party and Louis and Zayn’s birthday party.

Zayn had also come to visit Niall a few times in the hospital.

Zayn definitely knew Niall.

He was about to ask what Zayn was talking about when the older man raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right, gesturing toward the cameras.

Harry looked at the camera and back to Zayn before realization dawned on him.

Of course _Zayn_ knew who Niall was, but the viewers didn’t.

Niall had never been named in the media and had never been spotted out with any of the main cast of the show, except for the day when he had landed in the hospital.

“Niall’s my roommate,” Harry said as if no one else knew.

“He works with us at the restaurant, too,” Perrie continued, catching on to what was happening. “He’s a cool guy.”

Conversation continued, and soon, Louis was leading the rest of them in a ‘Happy Birthday’ toast. The rest of them sipped on champagne, while Louis and Harry had ginger ale.

They all took turns getting up and going to the dance floor, always leaving at least two people at the table.

Harry and Perrie talked about work for a little while. Sophia and Liam talked about Valentine’s Day plans, as did Harry and Louis. Sophia, Eleanor and Perrie talked about the first week of their internships. Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis discussed having a night out, with just the guys.

Louis was right earlier, though. The conversations between them all felt forced, like his friends were putting on a show for the cameras that would boost ratings.

It was awkward, and Harry didn’t like it at all.

But that wasn’t important anymore. Because the cameras had packed up for the night and now, Harry was on the dance floor with Louis; his boyfriend’s back was pressed up against Harry’s chest, his arms wrapped up around the back of Harry’s neck, grinding his ass into him like it was his job.

Harry’s face was buried in the crook of Louis’ neck, his breath hot against his skin. He knew people were watching them, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was that he was wrapped up in this beautiful boy who he couldn’t wait to fuck into the mattress tonight.

That wound up not happening, but Harry wasn’t complaining about what did.

Louis turned around and kissed his boyfriend firmly on his lips.

“You need to go to the bathroom?” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry only got out a few nods of his head before Louis was dragging him off the dance floor.

Louis didn’t even bother checking any of the other stalls before pushing Harry into the large one at the end.

He locked the door before he faced Harry and crowded him against the wall.

Harry’s back hit the tiles with a _thud_ but he didn’t even feel it.

He was too busy feeling Louis: his hair, his neck, his back, his ass. Louis’ hands were doing just as much roaming before they pushed back against Harry, separating them.

“Here,” he gasped, reaching into his front pocket. He pulled out a condom and a small packet of lube.

He shoved them in Harry’s hand and started undoing his pants.

“You came prepared,” Harry said, a little in awe.

“I hoped,” Louis shrugged. “You gonna do something about it?”

Harry smirked and turned Louis around to face the wall.

He surprised Louis though when he stuffed the lube and condom in his own pocket and dropped to his knees.

After he pulled Louis’ briefs down, he spread his cheeks apart. He then licked all around Louis’ hole, sending shivers up his spine.

Louis breathed in deeply, relaxing himself against Harry’s tongue.

Harry licked across Louis’ puckered skin quite a few times before pressing his tongue against his hole, glad that the tip of it could slip right in.

Massaging the skin of Louis’ cheeks, Harry buried his face in between them and sucked and kissed up and down.

Louis started moaning as Harry worked him over, letting his head drop down.

Harry kept poking and prodding his tongue against Louis’ hole until his boyfriend was a squirming mess above him.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered.

The birthday boy didn't listen. He flicked his tongue in and out of Louis at a quick pace, getting Louis as slick with spit as he could. 

He didn't have much lube, so he wanted to make sure he wouldn't waste any of it when he actually did fuck his boyfriend against the cold, tile wall. 

"Babe," Louis cried out.

“Do you want to come like this?” Harry asked. He pulled his tongue away, but started pushing into Louis with a dry finger.

“No, want you inside me.”

Harry took his finger out, silently listening to Louis’ request. He pulled the lube back out of his pocket and coated three fingers in it.

The first slipped in easily, and the second one wasn’t met with much resistance, either.

Louis hissed a little, though, when Harry pulled out his fingers and pushed three back in.

Harry slid in and out, completely avoiding Louis’ prostate so he wouldn’t come before Harry could even put the condom on.

Louis told Harry he was ready soon after, so he slipped his fingers out and wiped the lube off on Louis’ skin.

“Thanks,” Louis grunted.

“You’re welcome,” Harry smirked as he pulled his pants and briefs down. He tore the condom wrapper open and slid it onto his dick.

He smeared the rest of the lube around himself and stepped closer to Louis.

Before he could slide in, though, he stopped.

“Wait, hang on,” Harry paused.

“What?” Louis burst out, almost desperately.

Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and guided him so that he was standing over the toilet.

“Wow, this is romantic,” Louis deadpanned.

“We’re in a public restroom where anybody could hear us. There’s no romance here.”

Louis shrugged and Harry continued.

“Besides, no clean up this way.”

Louis snorted. “ _You would_ worry about cleaning up the bathroom we’re about to fuck in.”

“What? You wouldn’t?”

“Oh my God, Harry just fuck me already!”

So he did.

Biting his lower lip, Harry slid into Louis quickly, effectively silencing his boyfriend from his complaining.

He started moving almost immediately, not giving Louis another chance to whine about how long this was taking.

He started slowly, though, watching Louis’ back arch as he rested his forearms against the wall.

With every thrust, Louis would swivel his hips every time Harry was fully inside of him.

“Harry,” he started to moan. “Harry, God…”

“Yes, we are two different people. I know you don’t believe that.”

Louis pulled one arm away from the wall to swat at Harry, who just laughed in response.

When Louis started grinding back into Harry, he picked up his pace, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into him.

Louis slipped down a little bit at the sudden contact, letting out a groan as he fell.

He took a firm hold on Louis’ hips while he thrusted in and out, not giving Louis the chance to move any more.

With one particularly rough jab to Louis’ prostate, the older man let out a cry.

Harry kept it up, using Louis’ whimpers as motivation to keep his angle steady.

In response, Louis stopped leaning against the wall and instead, dropped his hands to the top of the toilet, holding on for dear life.

“Harry,” Louis moaned.

Harry reveled in the sight of Louis’ body moving back and forth each time Harry pushed into him. His head was getting particularly close to the wall with each thrust.

“Oh, Harry…”

He draped himself over Louis’ body, almost hitting his head on the wall himself. He could feel his boyfriend’s neck practically steaming with how heated he was.

“You good?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“So good,” Louis whispered. “So, so good.”

“You close, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh my God.”

“Show me.”

Harry released his grip and just placed his hands on top of Louis’.

He stopped moving and could almost hear the gears turning in Louis’ head. With a desperate whine, Louis started grinding onto Harry’s dick, chasing his own orgasm.

He rocked back erratically, no rhythm to his movements at all, just needing to come.

Harry kissed along Louis’ neck while his boyfriend fucked himself back onto Harry’s cock.

“I’m almost there, almost there,” Louis said lowly, like he was telling himself that he had to keep going and couldn’t stop moving.

Soon, Harry wrapped one hand around Louis’ dick and jerked him off, flicking his wrist when he got to the tip. At the same time, he started pounding away into Louis again, his movements in time with each other.

It only took another minute before they were both spurting out hot, white liquid.

Louis shook with relief at finally being able to come. Harry wrapped one arm around Louis’ waist to keep him from falling forward any more.

They struggled to catch their breath, their pants the only sound that filled the room.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, leaning back against Harry and wrapping one arm around his neck. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Harry replied, kissing the side of Louis’ head.

“Happy Birthday,” Louis smiled.

\---

Louis and Harry collapsed on Louis’ bed when they finally got home.

When they first walked in, they said hello to Niall, who was lying on the couch, reading something on his phone while the television played quietly in the background. Then they went into Louis’ room and twenty minutes later, they were still there.

“I’m so exhausted,” Harry sighed, wiping at his eyes.

“Did you have fun, though?” Louis yawned.

“Of course I did. It was just _so much_ fun. I’m glad it only happens once a year.”

Louis laughed lightly before releasing another yawn. “And I didn’t even give you your present yet.”

“You already gave me hot, dirty, public bathroom sex. You didn’t have to get me anything else, Lou.”

“Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“Still the best one ever.”

“Sap.”

Harry could almost hear the sass in Louis’ one-word response.

“Let me get it,” Louis said, though he made no move to get up and retrieve it.

“Sometime today?” Harry joked.

“Shut up.”

Louis rolled himself off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, he fished out a plain white envelope and carried it over.

“Don’t make a big deal of it,” he warned Harry as he sat back down on the bed.

Harry sat up and took the envelope. “Gee, with a build-up like that, how could I not get excited about it?”

“No, you can get excited about it, but I know you, and you’ll make this seem like it’s a bigger deal than it is.”

Now Harry really was curious.

He slid his finger under the flap and flipped it open.

He pulled out what looked to be two concert tickets, and, reading the name on them, felt his jaw drop a little.

“Louis…”

“Before you say anything, the tickets weren’t that expensive, and it’s your birthday present, so please don’t worry about me spending too much on you.”

“You got me Ed Sheeran tickets?”

Louis nodded uncertainly. “I mean, it’s not until June, so we still have a while to wait, but yeah, we’re going.”

“I can’t believe this, I’ve been dying to see him for years.”

“And we’re gonna meet him after the show,” Louis blurted out.

“What! We are?”

Harry was on his feet now, looking down on Louis. “Are you lying to me, Louis? Please don’t get my hopes up like that.”

“I’m not lying!” Louis laughed. He had been hoping to see this kind of reaction. “We’re going to the concert, and we’re gonna hang with him after.”

“I don’t know what to do with myself right now.”

Harry patted at his chest. “My heart is racing right now, and it’s all your fault. I hope you’re happy.”

“I’m thrilled, actually.”

“Why didn’t I know about this concert? Usually, I always know when he’s coming to the city.”

“Well the concert hasn’t been announced yet,” Louis admitted shyly. “Ben pulled a few strings. That’s how we got backstage, too.”

“I love Ben,” Harry stated. “I love him so much.”

“So you like it?”

“I love it. And I love you!”

Harry rushed Louis and knocked him back on to the bed. He straddled his waist and started peppering his face with kisses.

“I’m so excited,” Harry sat up, a wide smile on his face.

“I’m glad,” Louis smiled back.

“God, what am I gonna wear?”

“We have more than four months. I think you’ll figure it out by then.”

“I sure hope so.”

They stayed that way for a little while. Louis rubbed circles into the sides of Harry’s legs, while the birthday boy read the tickets over and over.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Louis questioned after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmm?”

“It’s been kind of bothering me, though.”

“OK.”

“Um, why did you tell Ben that you were moving, but you weren’t?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when I got to the bar on Monday, Ben said that he had to find you a new apartment. So why did you tell him to get you a new apartment if you didn’t want one yet?”

“No… _You_ told Ben I was getting a new apartment.”

“Why would I tell Ben to get you a new apartment if you hadn’t made your decision yet?”

“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I thought you were just trying to make the choice for me and hurry the process along.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know! Just, Zayn told me that you told him that I was moving, so I assumed it was you.”

“I only told Zayn after Ben told me in the bar.”

“Wait, so Ben said that I said that I was moving, and I thought that you said that I was moving.”

“I’m getting such a headache,” Louis shut his eyes.

“So who told Ben I was moving before I decided I was?”

“If this is another one of his ratings ploys, I swear to God…”

“Does he do this a lot?”

“He did it a few times in the first season; just like, fake fights and scenarios, but nothing really bad. He was worse with _Talking Tomlinson._ He was like, convinced the show was gonna go off the air after the first season, but we obviously pulled through.”

Harry nodded. “So what, you think he told you I was moving so that I would tell you I wasn’t and we would fight over it?”

“Probably. Dick.”

“This is so dumb,” Harry sighed.

“I know. Especially because I’m constantly telling him I don’t want to mislead the fans. I hate lying to people, especially when it’s about my life. Everything that happens on camera is real stuff that’s actually happening to us. But like, I never would’ve fought with you that night if he didn’t tell me that you were moving when you weren’t.”

“And I wouldn’t have been so mad at you if Zayn didn’t offer to give me the number for his realtor.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah, when I was in the cab on the way over.”

“That was nice of him,” Louis said.

“It was. But what do we do about Ben?”

“Yell at him after the cast meeting on Wednesday.”

“Works for me. Come on; let’s go to bed. You’re falling asleep on me.”

Louis nodded his head. “Who knew your birthday would be so exhausting?”

\---

Harry sat at the cast meeting, tapping his fingers on the table, his gaze locked in on Ben.

He and Louis talked this morning about how they would talk to Ben, but the second Harry saw his stupid, lying face today, that sense of calm was out the window.

He glanced over at Louis, who had his legs crossed under the table, one leg shaking so fast it was moving his chair, too.

Louis was also watching Ben with steady eyes, as if waiting for him to run from the room at any minute.

Harry was only pulled out of his trance when he heard Liam addressing him.

“Sorry. What?”

“I said that Mills-Browning was contacted to plan an album release party for 5 Seconds of Summer,” Liam repeated. “Those are your friends, right?”

“Oh yeah! Yeah, they are. There’s gonna be an album release party? When?”

“Saturday, March 22. The EP gets released on iTunes at midnight of the 23rd. Ben, before you ask, I already talked to Terry, and he’s fine with us filming at the office during a few of our planning sessions. And Louis, obviously Dan is OK with us filming at the actual party.”

Louis just nodded at the information.

Harry was so excited for his friends. They had called him yesterday telling him the songs were all recorded, and the executives were making final edits and stuff to it before it was all set.

The party was six weeks away. He couldn’t wait to hear the four songs when they were done.

“Well, everybody clear your calendars for March 22,” Ben announced to the room. “I expect everyone to be there.”

And just like that, Harry’s smile was gone. Because he was reminded of how mad at Ben he was.

The meeting continued.

Ben talked to El, Sophia and Perrie about their intern schedules and when they would be filming next. The three of them would all be graduating this semester and had to end their college education with an internship in their field. That would absolutely be one of the big plot points of the season.

Meredith asked Harry and Perrie about filming at the restaurant again soon, now that he was back to his regular schedule for a while, but would have to figure out a time to get Perrie on camera, too, since she was working way fewer hours because of her internship.

She also suggested Boys’ and Girls’ Nights Out for the cast, as they hadn’t had any of those yet this season. Zayn told her that the boys were just talking about doing that soon, and would let them know details when they figured it all out. 

“Before we all go,” Ben started, “I just wanted to tell you guys that we’ve started piecing together the season premiere. Remember, it will be airing March 16 at 9 p.m. There will be a premiere party that day, just like there was for the finale. Arrival time and location still to be announced, but I promise I’m working on it. Also, I have a cast photo shoot scheduled for this coming Sunday. I’ll text you all later about what time, but it’ll be at the same place as the last photo shoot we had. And, I think that’s it. Meeting adjourned.”

A few chuckles sounded out through the room, and everyone stood up to leave.

“Ben, can Harry and I talk to you for a minute?” Louis asked innocently.

Ben just nodded his head. “Yeah, come on down to the office.”

The two of them followed their producer down the familiar hallway and into the room.

Harry shut the door behind them and sat down in the chair next to Louis.

“What’s up, guys?”

“OK, you hired Steven to sit with me at the fashion show to get the public’s attention off Harry. Correct?” Louis asked.

“Yeah; we’ve been over this a few times, but yeah,” Ben agreed.

“Have you done anything else like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, anything PR-related without telling us?”

“Without telling you guys?” He pondered over the question before answering. “No.”

Harry scoffed loudly, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

“You guys all right?” Ben asked. “Did something else happen I should know about?”

“Who told you that Harry wanted to move?” Louis accused.

“What?”

“You heard me. Answer the question.”

Ben’s brow furrowed as he looked between them.

“You did,” he finally said, his gaze landing on Harry.

“What?” Harry asked.

“ _You_ told me that you wanted a new apartment.”

“Cut the shit, Ben!” Louis exclaimed, an angry edge on his voice.

“What the fuck is going on?” Ben wondered, his hands out to his sides. “Harry, you texted me on Monday, the day we were gonna start filming with you, and said you wanted a new apartment.”

“Harry didn’t text you,” Louis rolled his eyes.

Ben was flustered by the situation. Wordlessly, he started digging through the mess on his desk until he found his cell phone.

He unlocked it and started looking through his texts.

Louis and Harry exchanged a look before turning back to watch Ben’s movements.

“Is this not you?”

Ben handed Harry his phone, where a message was opened.

Harry’s eyes widened slightly as he read it.

**_Harry: Can’t really talk now, at the hospital. But I need to find a new apartment. =) Start the search, we’ll talk more later._ **

He quickly closed the message and went into Ben’s contacts, seeing what number he had saved under Harry’s name.

He read it to himself, horrified that it was, in fact, his own number.

Louis nudged his arm with his own, confusion written all over his face.

Harry pulled his eyes up to Ben’s face, who honestly looked a little worried.

“Oh, you know what?” Harry thought out loud. He felt Louis’ gaze on him as he spoke. “Monday was such a crazy day for me, I must’ve forgotten I texted you.”

“You forgot that you asked me to find you a new apartment?” Ben asked, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Yeah, you forgot?” Louis repeated.

“Yeah, I did. Silly me, I guess. I’m sorry, Ben. Chalk it up to forgetfulness on my part.”

Harry handed the phone back to Ben, who took it cautiously.

“OK…” he responded, not fully believing what was happening. “Um, well did you want to start talking about apartments, then? We didn’t get a chance to do that yet. We have to talk location, size, style, features and a whole lot of other shit.”

“You know, can we do this tomorrow?” Harry asked. “I’m not feeling that well right now.”

“Yeah, you don’t look that good,” Louis observed. “We should leave. Ben, we’ll talk to you later.”

“All right, then. Uh, feel better, Harry.”

Harry nodded and moved swiftly from the room, Louis hot on his heels.

He walked down the hallway and pulled Louis into an empty storage room, where his boyfriend flipped on him.

“What the fuck was that?” Louis whisper-yelled. There was no telling who could walk by at any time. “We had him!”

“No. We didn’t.”

“What do you mean? Why?”

“Because he was right; he did have a message from me telling him to find me a new apartment.”

“You actually texted him that? And you let me get mad over this for no reason?”

“No, Louis,” Harry spoke. “I didn’t text him. I never told him I wanted to move.”

“Wait, this doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know it doesn’t. All I know is that Ben has a message from me on his phone, and I didn’t send it.”

“Well if you didn’t text him, who did?”

Harry shrugged. “I- I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! You all got mad at Ben for no reason! ... Or did you?!
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will start to shift the drama to another couple... And I'm very excited about it! Ha!
> 
> It will be posted Friday!


	20. The Return to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last, italicized part, just remember that 'He' is the person who I'm not naming... AKA the bad guy, lol. It might get a little confusing, but just keep that in mind, and you should be OK.

Louis and Harry went back to Louis’ apartment after the cast meeting, wanting to figure out this new information.

“OK, so tell me what happened on Monday.”

The two of them were sitting on Louis’ bed. They had shut the door, but assured Niall there would be no ‘hanky-panky,’ as he put it, going on.

“I went to the hospital early that morning,” Harry answered. “It was the day before Niall was supposed to be able to leave. Everybody came to see him. His parents; Liam came on his lunch break; Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia came after their first days at their internships; Jesy and Leigh-Anne from work stopped in for a little while. Literally, everyone Niall has ever known was in that hospital room at some point in the day.”

“OK, so anybody could have accessed your phone to send that text?”

“I guess so. It was sent in the afternoon, though. I checked the timestamp, and it was sent at 3:30.”

“Do you remember who came to visit in the afternoon?”

Harry racked his brain, trying to think back, but it was more than a week ago. Harry had trouble remembering things that happened a few hours ago; recalling information from _days_ before would take a miracle.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighed. He sounded so frustrated. “I just, I _don’t know,_ Louis.”

“It’s all right,” Louis comforted. “OK? We’ll figure this out.”

Harry dropped his head in his hands, thinking back to that day. That day was just a few days after he and Louis had been mugged. So, he had a new phone and was giving the new number out to everyone who walked through that door. But that meant that he had the phone in his hands almost the whole day.

He had barely even left the room while he was there.

He left once to go down to the hospital cafeteria to get food, a second time to go to the main desk in the front lobby to pick up flowers that someone left for Niall and a third time to go to the nurse’s desk to fill out more paperwork.

He told Louis that.

“Did you leave your phone behind at any of those times that you left the room?” Louis wondered.

“Maybe,” Harry admitted. “It’s possible that someone took my phone then and sent the text.” 

“That’s the only thing that makes sense. Unless… Well, did anyone take your phone at one point, maybe to send themselves a text from your phone so they would have your number?”

Harry stopped and thought back.

“I don’t think so,” he answered after a moment. “I’m pretty sure I was the only one who had my phone. Unless, like you said, maybe I put it down on the table and then left the room for something.”

“And someone took your phone then? Did you leave it alone with anybody else in the room?”

“No,” Harry said confidently. “Just Niall.”

“Is it possible to hack a cell phone and send a message? Like, maybe somebody wasn’t even in the room and sent it from somewhere else.”

Harry just shrugged. “Listen, I’ve never had an iPhone before. Anything I know about it is something that you or somebody else has taught me.”

Louis nodded, remembering that Harry only got the iPhone because the muggers took his old one.

“OK, I’ll ask Zayn,” Louis resolved. “He knows a lot about this kind of stuff. Maybe he’ll know, or can at least look it up for us.”

“Sounds good,” Harry agreed.

“Can we take a nap now, though? I’m beat.”

“God, please. This whole thing is ridiculously tiring.”

\---

Sophia was at the end of her second week of her internship at Williams Interiors. It was a small interior design company located on the West Side, and not only did it have an open spot for a Spring intern, but it was also OK with camera crews accompanying said intern on an occasional basis.

Sophia had found the internship herself, she was proud to say, and was thrilled to be able to see the day-to-day goings-on in an office.

So far, she had only been taking phone calls, making appointments and getting coffee, but her boss had promised that it wouldn’t be long before he actually put her on an assignment.

“Sophia, can you come in here, please?”

She got up from her desk and walked into her boss’ office.

Dan and Josh, the camera and sound guys, followed right behind her, and she waited until they were in the room before she shut the door.

“Good morning, Garrett,” she greeted.

Garrett Williams was around forty-years-old, maybe a little taller than Louis with jet-black hair and a muscle-y build. He gave off a ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe, but after Sophia had worked there for a few days, she realized he just wanted all of his employees to be on top of their game.

So she was.

“Good morning, Soph,” he replied. “Well, I told you that you would be assisting with an assignment soon, and I meant it. We have a new client coming in today. She just moved back to the city and needs help decorating her apartment.”

“Sounds great,” Sophia said.

“Of course you won’t be making any big decisions, but merely helping her figure out what she wants. She seems pretty laid back based off our consultation on Wednesday, but just doesn’t know what kind of style she is interested in. Now, she should actually be here in about an hour, so I want you to talk to her. Get a feel for her interests, make some recommendations and get her opinions. I told her that you would be working with Tara on this one, so she’s expecting to meet with you both.”

“Wow, that sounds perfect, Garrett, thank you.”

“Of course. Now, Tara will be coming up with some ideas of her own, as far as color schemes, fabrics, layouts and everything you’ve been studying at DSNY. But I want you to think for yourself. You don’t have to agree with anything Tara says. Obviously, if it’s something you’re thinking, too, then definitely give your second opinion. But make sure you put actual thought into this. This client, like I said, seems very relaxed and I don’t think she’ll be obsessive over it, which is why I’m giving her to you. Do you have any questions?”

Sophia paused, thinking over everything that Garrett just said. “I don’t think so,” she finally resolved.

“Good. So, since she’ll be here soon, take the time to look through the fabric closet. Get an idea for how some of the fabrics feel and what colors they might go well with. If you get an idea and have any initial suggestions for something she might like, don’t be afraid to make them, all right?”

Sophia nodded quickly. “Absolutely, sir. Thank you so much for this.”

“My pleasure. It’s what we’re here for.”

She stood up and, as Garrett suggested, walked into the fabric closet near the back of the studio with Dan and Josh right behind her, recording her steps. 

Since she didn’t actually know this woman, she didn’t know what she was looking for, but did what Garrett said. She felt some of the different fabrics, and thought about what materials might work best as a couch or as a curtain.

She knew the company had an infinite selection of colors, so she wasn’t worried about that part.

Mainly, she just focused on not losing her shit.

She was actually going to sit in with a client, a real client, and help her decorate her apartment.

Her heart was racing fast enough that she decided she wanted to sit down for a minute.

Before she knew it, it was time to go to the conference room.

When she got there, Tara was already there with her notebook in front of her.

“Hey,” she smiled at Sophia and the camera and sound guys who silently followed behind her.

Sophia liked Tara. On her first day, Tara was the one to show her around the office and into all the various closets and storage spaces. Tara had been working here for six years, and was a ‘Senior Adviser.’ Meaning, she usually did big projects alone, but also specialized in training the new hires and interns on projects that were considered smaller.

She was a friendly face on a day that Sophia was freaking out, and she was very grateful for that.

“You ready for this?” Tara questioned when Sophia sat down next to her.

“I think so, yeah,” Sophia nodded. “Just nervous.”

“Don’t be. Garrett said this woman was very nice and just needed help making decisions. Apparently, she’s been traveling all over the world for the past few years, so has never had to decorate an apartment that she would actually be staying in, so she just needs help figuring things out.”

“Sounds like a good first project for me, I think.”

“It will be. So, basically, if you have any ideas, don’t be afraid to suggest them. If she doesn’t like them, that’s still helpful. That lets us know which way to go with any more ideas we may have.”

“OK,” Sophia nodded.

Just then, Kelly, the secretary at the front desk called the room.

“Your 10:00 is here for you. Should I bring her back?”

“Yes, please do,” Tara answered.

Kelly brought back a woman who Sophia assumed to be their client a moment later.

She was pretty. Like, _really_ pretty. She had tan skin and curly dark brown hair. She looked to be a little above average height, maybe 5’7”, and had a gorgeous body.

She reminded Sophia a lot of Leona Lewis, to be honest.

“Hi, Danielle?” Tara asked.

“Yes, Danielle Peazer, nice to meet you,” she introduced.

She didn’t even bat an eye at the cameras sitting behind the table. Sophia assumed she’d already signed her release forms. Could be another reason why Garrett gave this client to her.

Tara shook her hand and said, “Tara Kinland, nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

“Sophia Smith,” Sophia introduced herself, shaking Danielle’s hand, as well.

“Hi, Sophia,” Danielle smiled.

“Please, have a seat,” Tara gestured to the chair across the desk.

Once they were all settled, Tara spoke again.

“So, we haven’t had the chance to get formally introduced. So, why don’t you tell us a little about you and what you’re looking for with our company?”

“Well…” Danielle took a deep breath. “Really, I’ll admit, I’m just clueless about decorating an apartment. I’ve been traveling with my dance company for the past five years, so I’ve never really _settled down,_ you know what I mean?”

Tara and Sophia nodded from their seats, listening to Danielle speak.

“So, really I need help figuring out what it is exactly that I want my apartment to look like. I already have it, lease is signed and everything, and it’s currently designed very simply. And it’s OK, but I want it to look… _better._ I guess that’s where you girls come in?”

“Absolutely,” Sophia replied. “Why don’t you tell us a little about the apartment?”

She tried not to smile too widely when Tara gave her a thumbs-up under the table.

“Well, it’s just a two bedroom place; nothing too big. When you walk in, you’re in the living room, which takes up like, half the apartment, in all honesty. On the left is the guest bedroom. On the right is an archway that goes to the kitchen. There’s also a hallway that leads down to the master bedroom and bathroom, and there’s a half bathroom that’s off the hallway. I would put a dining table in front of the arch to the kitchen, I think. Just so it’s right there.”

Tara and Sophia were busy sketching the apartment as Danielle described it.

“There are these huge windows in the living room that let a lot of light in, so I just want to give those some curtains and call it a day. I don’t want anything to block them, because I love being able to look out them and see the city. There’s also big windows in the master bedroom that I would want to do the same thing with.”

“Are there any colors that you’re partial or impartial to?” Tara wondered.

“I don’t want anything dark; I like bright colors. Anything red, blue, yellow, purple, I want. I don’t want anything black or dark brown unless it’s like, some kind of accent, I guess?”

“Do you like any particular styles for furniture?” Sophia questioned. “Anything you want to avoid?”

“No leather,” Danielle scrunched her nose up at the thought. “It’s too much to care for. I like cloth and soft fabrics. But nothing like, velvet, because I can be very clumsy, so I don’t want to spill something on my sofa and have it be ruined forever, you know?”

“Is it just you in the apartment or is there a significant other we’ll also be consulting with?”

“Nope, just me,” Danielle shook her head.

“OK,” Tara nodded, making some final notes on the paper in front of her. “Now, we’ll need to see the apartment before we make any solid decisions, just to get an idea of space and to see the definite layout of the apartment.”

“OK,” Danielle agreed.

“What would be a good day for you?”

“How about Monday?” she suggested.

“Monday works for me. Sophia?”

“Monday is perfect. Um, I actually had some thoughts for some fabrics that I think you might like, though. Would you mind sticking around for a few minutes and we can bounce some ideas off you?”

“You can come up with stuff that fast?” Danielle asked in surprise. “We’ve only been talking for like, ten minutes.”

“I have some, too,” Tara added. “And it’s what we were trained to do. You’d be surprised at how many things are swirling around our heads at any given moment.”

“Well, OK, then. Show me what you got.”

“Perfect,” Tara said, standing. Sophia followed her lead. “We’ll run and grab some fabrics that we’re thinking of and show them to you. If you don’t like them, tell us, and we’ll go from there.”

“Great. I’ll be here.”

Tara and Sophia walked from the room to find what they needed.

“You held your own in there,” Tara complimented Sophia once they were out of earshot. “I’m impressed.”

“Really? Thank you!” Sophia stated excitedly. “And I like her. I think she’ll be fun to work with.”

“I think so, too. All right, grab the fabrics and color swatches you want and bring them in to her. I’ll do the same. Write down everything she says she loves or hates, OK?”

“Got it.”

\---

“Quiet on set!”

Louis just rolled his eyes from where he sat in his chair to get his hair done.

It was Sunday morning. _Early_ Sunday morning. He had needed a lot of makeup to get rid of the bags under his eyes.

But the early hour was necessary to get Harry and Perrie out of here in time to get to work.

The two of them were currently in front of the camera together, posing for the shots of the “newbies.”

“Harry, tilt your head more into the light, please,” the photographer instructed.

Louis watched as his boyfriend did as he was told, although even from here he could see the nerves in Harry’s eyes.

He didn’t like the cameras; Louis already knew that, but he had been hoping that since it was a contained photo shoot, Harry would be OK.

It didn’t look like that would be happening today.

“Perrie, try less of a smile, more of a smirk… Like you’ve got something to hide.”

Perrie looked confused. “But I don’t have anything to hide.”

“OK,” the photographer said condescendingly. “It’s just for the cameras, dear. You’ll need to be a better actress if you’re going to be on television.”

Louis rolled his eyes again. _Seriously?_

“Babe, please stop fidgeting,” Lou huffed in annoyance. “Your hair’s gonna be all gross if you don’t.”

“Sorry,” Louis apologized to the show’s longtime hairstylist.  

“It’s just another photo shoot, why are you so nervous?”

Louis shrugged. “It’s Harry’s first photo shoot, though. I’m just hoping he doesn’t hate it, I guess.”

“He looks OK to me. The camera loves him.”

Louis let the subject drop at that point, knowing that if he went any further, he would have to explain how Harry really hated everything about the photo shoot and what it entailed: being on the show and having people know his name and recognize his face.

He just didn’t feel like getting into all of that now.

In the reflection of the mirror, he saw Zayn walking over to him with Eleanor.

“Can we go out soon?” Zayn pouted. “Just like, us? The Three Musketeers? We don’t even have to go out; we can stay in and order to pizza and watch crappy movies. I don’t care; I miss you guys.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy,” El explained. “A _certain someone’s_ _mother_ keeps me running around like crazy every damn day of my internship.”

“Hey, don’t blame me,” Louis threw his hands up in surrender.

“Louis!” Lou scolded when he accidentally knocked her arm as she combed his hair.

“Sorry,” he apologized quietly. “And listen, El, I warned you that if you interned with my mom, she would work you into the ground. Did I not?”

“But Lou,” she whined, stomping her foot, “she’s the best designer in the city. And _she_ offered  _me_ the internship. How could I not take the chance to work with her?”

“Did you _really_ just stomp your foot?” Zayn wondered, taken aback by the sudden display.

“She did,” Louis stated, “and I agree with you, she is the best. She had that drilled into my head when I was just a child. I couldn’t forget it if I tried. Zayn couldn’t either, could you, Zayn?”

“Not a shot in hell.”

“Whatever, just, how about this weekend? Maybe?” Eleanor suggested. “I don’t have the energy during the week, to be honest.”

“That works,” Zayn nodded.

“It’ll have to be at one of your apartments,” Louis said. “If it’s at mine, Niall will be there, and Harry will be there at some point.”

“We’ll have it at mine,” El compromised. “That way you guys can just get a driver or take a cab back together and no one has to travel alone.”

“Works for me,” Louis agreed.

“Perrie, don’t go anywhere,” the photographer instructed. “I need Eleanor and Sophia!”

El sighed. “That’s my cue.”

She walked over and gave Perrie a hug, telling her she did well for her first photo shoot.

“Louis, I’m done your hair,” Lou stepped back admiring her work. “Don’t mess it up, or I’ll kill you.”

Louis gave her a thumbs-up.

Sophia came over to join the girls a minute later after passing off her cell phone to Liam.

“What’s that all about?” Zayn questioned as Liam came over to join them.

“Sophia’s becoming me,” Liam frowned.

“That’s a bit weird to be fucking yourself, isn’t it?” Louis joked.

Liam’s face scrunched up once he realized what Louis said. “Oh, shut up!”

Harry walked up as Louis and Zayn were in a fit of giggles.

“Are these things always this hot?” Harry wondered as he pulled at the collar of his long-sleeve shirt.

“You did really great, babe,” Louis complimented him. “I’m proud of you.”

He pecked his boyfriend on the lips before turning back to Liam.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I _meant,_ Soph’s getting all wrapped up in her job already. It’s been two weeks at this internship, and she just got her first assignment and she’s obsessing over every little thing.”

"Like you didn't do the exact same thing when you up for your promotion," Zayn stated dryly. "Hell, like you don't do the exact same thing _now_."

He dodged the jab Liam threw his way. 

“Just remember, it’s her first job, she wants to get everything right,” Louis said as he leaned back against Harry.

“I know that, but it worries me. Like, I’m in charge of the 5SOS party for work, too, right? And with how busy the two of us are gonna be in the next few weeks and with everything going on at work, I just don’t want there to be any extra tension. It was bad enough when I was up for promotion. Now, both of us are under pressure; I just don’t see it ending well.”

“You’ll pull through it,” Zayn said comfortingly. “You guys always do.”

“What’s her assignment?” Harry wondered.

“It’s for some woman named Danielle. I don’t know much about it, but apparently the woman has been some world traveler for the past few years and is just now settling down, so she needs help decorating her first apartment.”

“That sounds like fun,” Louis said.

“It does,” Liam agreed, “and she’ll be great at it. And she’s so excited about it, and I’m excited for her.”

“That’s because you’re a good boyfriend,” Harry complimented with a smile.

“Thanks.”

“All right, I need Louis and Zayn!” the photographer called. “Eleanor, don’t go anywhere.”

“Here we go,” Louis grinned, shooting up out of his chair.

Sophia click-clacked past him as quickly as she could in her high heels, reaching out to Liam for her cell phone almost immediately.

“Oh, boy,” El cheered from in front of the camera, “time for The Holy Trinity!”

Louis and Zayn exchanged a look as they got closer to her.

“El, nobody calls us that,” Zayn shook his head.

“Actually, _a lot_ of people call us that online. Like, in the forums and stuff, because we’re the original three from _Talking Tomlinson,_ and the others are, as they put it, ‘the add-ons.’”

She put the last few words in air-quotes since she didn’t actually mean that.

“Doesn’t make it any less weird.”

“All right, you three,” the photographer turned toward them, “you know the drill. Just have fun, but look good at the same time.”

“Like this?” El asked.

Without hesitating, she jumped onto Louis’ back and wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Really?” Louis grunted. He still put his arms under legs to keep her supported, though.

“Perfect, just like that,” the photographer praised. And then he started snapping away.

Zayn stood next to them and pointed in their direction, making a funny face.

They changed positions soon after, now with El standing between them. She stood back to back with Zayn and Louis leaned against her. She rested one arm on each of them and smiled for the cameras. The boys followed suit.

Another pose had Zayn and Louis standing next to each other, supporting El in their arms in front of them.

“Boys,” El warned as one boy would hold her lower than the other, “I’m in a dress, you need to keep me even or I’m gonna flash someone!”

She was laughing as she said it, though, so the boys weren’t taking it too seriously.

“Oh, sorry,” Louis fake-apologized. “Like this?”

He then raised up her legs, making the material of her dress slip up.

“Louis!” she yelled, adjusting her dress so she wouldn’t accidentally show off her underwear.

Louis stuck out his tongue to the cameras in response.

“And done,” the photographer wrapped up their part. “Louis, you stay here. Harry! Come over, please! Liam and Sophia will be next!”

Louis shooed his friends away so his boyfriend could join him in front of the camera.

“Hi,” he greeted Harry with a big smile on his face.

Harry had his lips pressed together, glancing over at the photographer, who was changing film on his camera.

“Just relax, OK?” Louis advised. “I’m right here.”

“I know; it’s just weird.”

Louis stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Just look at me the whole time if you want,” he suggested.

Harry nodded and looked into Louis’ eyes.

Louis leaned his head up a little rub their noses together, getting a small smile out of Harry.

And then the flash went off.

Louis looks over, startled. “Oh, we weren’t ready.”

“Trust me, you’re ready. Just go with it.”

They looked at each other and shrugged, returning to their previous position of looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

After a few more shots of the camera, Louis took a step back from Harry, turned around and yelled out, “Trust fall!”

He threw his arms out to the side and let himself fall back toward his boyfriend.

Unsurprisingly, Harry caught him and the two of them shot wide smiles at the camera.

Harry adjusted his hold on Louis and simply hugged him from behind, resting his head on top of his boyfriend’s.

The older man leaned back into the hug and smiled shyly.

Next, Harry picked Louis up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Really?” Louis shouted. He enjoyed being manhandled, but not in front of all his friends and a professional camera crew.

“Really,” Harry said through his laughs.

Deciding to ham it up, Louis made a fist with one hand and placed it under his chin. He made a small smirk and kicked one leg up as he got comfortable in the position he was in while the cameras were snapping away.

Finally, after Harry put Louis down, they stood face to face again.

Louis held his hands up in front of him, and Harry took his hands in his own, interlacing their fingers.

Then they kissed sweetly. Louis had to remind himself that they were in front of about a million people, so it couldn’t get as heated as he would’ve liked it to be. So there was no tongue at all, but he still took pride in the fact that Harry was completely calm now.

“And cut!” they heard behind them. “Perfect!”

As Louis and Harry walked back toward the mirrors, they laughed at the catcalls their friends were giving them.

“Good show, guys,” Liam complimented as he and Sophia made their way back over.

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

Louis watched as they made their first pose: Sophia making a silly face while Liam stood behind her with one eyebrow raised, lips slightly parted and pointing at the camera with both hands.

“Hey, Zayn, come here,” Louis called.

Zayn had made his way across the studio, playing a game on his phone. At Louis’ request, he came back over.

“What’s up?”

“I just had a question for you,” Louis started out. He looked over at Harry, who already knew what he was going to ask.

“Shoot,” Zayn replied.

“Well, can you find out if it’s possible to hack a cell phone to send a text message?”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why would somebody hack a cell phone to text someone?”

Louis shrugged one shoulder. “To mess with us?”

“You think someone hacked your cell phone and didn’t take anybody’s phone numbers, find passwords for your media accounts or leak any embarrassing photos?”

“Not my phone,” Louis shook his head. “Harry’s.”

Zayn shot his gaze over to Harry. “You think someone hacked your phone?”

“Yeah, I think so. Well, maybe, it’s just a possibility.”

“To send a text?”

“Yes, Zayn!” Louis huffed. “To send a text! Can you just figure it out for us?”

“OK, OK, jeez. Yeah, I’ll do some research.”

“Thanks,” Harry said kindly.

“Bit of a strange request, but I’ll do it. Any reason why I’m doing this?”

Harry looked down at his feet before answering. “It’s complicated.”

\---

The next day, Sophia and Tara stepped into the elevator of Danielle’s apartment building.

“OK, so she liked a lot of our suggestions on Friday,” Tara praised, “now we just have to see how well it’ll actually fit in the space that we have.”

“And we have to finalize our budget and time frame, right?” Sophia confirmed.

“Absolutely. Nothing worse than having a space all planned out then finding out the client thinks it’s too expensive or will take too long.”

The door dinged open at Danielle’s floor and they stepped out, walking down the hallway to her number, 707.

Sophia rang the bell and they only waited a moment before Danielle was pulling the door open for them.

“Hi!” she greeted excitedly. “Come on in!”

“Thank you,” Tara said kindly. “So this is it, huh?”

“Yeah, this is it. What do you think?”

_This place is gorgeous._

_That’s_ what Sophia thought of it.

Danielle was right when she said that she had huge windows in the living room that let in a lot of light.

Sophia was already picturing sheer colored curtains on them, maybe in a teal color.

As for the light brown hardwood floors, she wanted to leave them exactly as they were, since they wouldn’t be too dark for Danielle’s taste.

“Did you ask your landlord if you were allowed to paint in this apartment?” Sophia inquired as she continued looking around.

“Yes!” Danielle answered. “And we’re allowed to paint, I just need to let him know when painters are coming.”

“Perfect,” Tara called out from the kitchen.

Sophia hadn’t even noticed her leave the room; she had been too busy imagining what color paint would go best with teal curtains and a navy blue couch.

“Soph, start taking measurements?” Tara asked from the other room.

“Can do,” she replied. Sophia reached into her bag and pulled out a tape measure to get measurements around the room. It would take a while; she was glad she had Tara with her.

More than an hour later, they were finished measuring and taking pictures for reference to look back at when they returned to the office.

They sat down and got their budget nailed down before talking about when Danielle wanted everything to be finished.

“I don’t know…” she sighed. “Is two months reasonable? I mean, we’re not doing any construction or anything. We’re just painting and bringing in new furniture.”

Sophia looked at Tara, silently letting her know to answer that one.

“Two months is completely reasonable,” Tara replied. “The longest part will be waiting for furniture to come in. Once we have an ETA on that, we’ll start painting. We don’t want you out of the apartment for too long between getting the work done. Do you have another place to stay while we’re working?”

Danielle nodded. “My parents don’t live too far from here. My mom’s already made it completely clear that I’m welcome to stay as long as I want to.”

Sophia laughed. “That sounds like a mom, all right.”

“Tell me about it,” Danielle agreed with a slight eye roll.

“OK, so what happens next is this,” Tara explained. “Now that we have measurements for the apartment and have a budget and time frame secured, we’ll go back and draw up some plans. You can come down to the office, let’s say Friday, and see what we have. If you like anything we come up with, we can start placing orders for what we’ll need. If you don’t like anything, then we start over until we find exactly what works for you.”

“I love it. Wait! Isn’t Friday Valentine’s Day?”

Sophia and Tara both nodded.

“You’re working on Valentine’s Day?” Danielle asked in surprise.

“Garrett doesn’t really consider it a holiday we need off for,” Tara smiled. “But, he’s letting us take a half day that day if we want to, so that’s something. I’ll probably leave around 2 to go see my husband.”

“Aww, cute,” Danielle said. “What about you, Sophia? Got a boyfriend or somebody waiting back home?”

“I do, yeah,” Sophia nodded. “He has to work all day, so I might, too. I haven’t decided yet. But we’re staying in that night and just spending time together.”

“Nice,” Danielle complimented. “I’m just going out with a bunch of my single friends as a sort of Single’s Valentine’s Day/Welcome Back to the City event.”

“That sounds like fun, too,” Sophia told her. “Should be a good night all around, then.”

The three of them stayed and chatted for a few more minutes before Sophia and Tara had to return to work.

But, they promised they would have a whole slew of designs ready for Danielle to see on Friday.

“Can’t wait to see what you two come up with,” Danielle gushed as she walked them out.

“Me, either,” Sophia joked.

Danielle laughed. “Nah, it’ll be fine. I told you, I’m not that picky.”

“You say that now,” Tara smiled. “Just wait until you see what we have. We’ll figure out real quick where your tastes lie.”

“I suppose so,” Danielle shrugged. “Well then, you better blow me away.”

“We will,” Sophia said confidently.

\---

That night, Harry had a relatively easy night at work.

He got done at 9 and chose to walk home, loving the short distance between his job and Louis’ apartment.

He made a mental note that when he talked to Ben about picking out his own place, he would tell him it had to be in this area.

On his way up to the apartment, he met Louis at Zayn’s, who had texted them about an hour ago saying he maybe, possibly, sort of figured out the whole hacking thing.

“OK, so you’re probably not gonna like this,” Zayn sighed once they were all sitting down in his living room.

“So, basically, your phone can’t be hacked to send a message,” Zayn started out saying.

“Good,” Harry sighed in relief.

“But…” Louis prodded.

“But, you have an Apple ID, and that _can_ be hacked,” Zayn concluded.

“A what?” Harry wondered.

“An Apple ID. It’s that thing you registered to your phone when you were setting it up. It was most likely your e-mail address. Anyway, somebody could hack your account if they knew your Apple ID and password. If they got in, they could see everything in your cloud: your calendar, contacts, photos and anything else you have saved there. Then, they can take any of the numbers they want and send a fake message to someone.”

"OK..."

"There are apps you can download for the phone to send fake text messages. Maybe, this person downloaded one of those apps and sent it to someone using Harry's number as the number it came from. And if that person already has Harry's name and number saved in his phone, it came up as being from Harry."

“So you’re saying,” Louis processed, “that if someone hacked his account and had one of these apps, they could tell anybody in Harry’s phone anything they wanted, and they would think that Harry was the one who said it, not them?”

“Correct.”

“And it could have been literally anybody?”

“Anyone who had Harry’s name and password,” Zayn nodded. “Harry, did you tell anybody your password?”

“No,” Harry shook his head.

“OK. Well either way, go change the password to that ASAP, OK?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

Zayn made a face to say that he really didn't. "Again, I don't know all of this for sure, but this is what I got from being online earlier this morning," he explained.

“And people actually spend their time doing this shit?” Louis grunted. “Like, they could be out curing cancer or something, but instead they’re using their time to figure out ways to send people fake messages and hack their information?”

Zayn and Harry didn’t really have a response to that one.

“We’re right back to square one,” Louis muttered lowly.

It was quiet enough that Harry heard it, but Zayn didn’t.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“Nothing,” Harry deflected the attention off Louis. “Well thanks, Zayn. We appreciate it.”

“Do you guys want to tell me what’s going on, or…?”

Harry quickly looked at Louis, who looked so defeated that Harry wanted to cry for him.

“Later. Just, we have to go.”

Harry took Louis’ hand in his own and guided him out.

“See you later, then?” Zayn said goodbye to his friends as they left, confused about what exactly he was helping them figure out.

In the elevator, Louis leaned against the wall. Harry pushed the button for their floor, and he stood on the opposite side.

“We’re right back where we started,” Louis stated sadly. “We don’t have any idea who the fuck this is. It could literally be anybody.”

Harry stayed quiet, knowing that this was as good a time as any to call Washington and find out what he knew.

He had been holding off on making the call, not sure what he wanted to say. But after finding this out, he knew he had to at least say something to get the ball rolling.

When they got to their floor, Louis walked out first, digging his key out of his pocket.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he muttered. He stalked off without a second glance.

Harry just nodded. He listened for the water to start running in the bathroom, and, hearing Niall watching television in the guest room, pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He scrolled through the contacts, and when he landed on Washington’s name, he immediately called him.

“You fucker,” he growled as he was met with: _Beep beep beep. We’re sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again._

Harry hung up and gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

Breathing heavily, he resisted chucking the device at the wall.

Louis was right.

They really were back at square one.

\---

_He peeked inside the hospital room, and the scene was just as he expected._

_Niall was asleep in his bed, snoring softly. Harry was sitting in the chair nearby, looking like he would be drifting off soon, too._

_The two of them were so predictable._

_Every day at 3:00, a nurse would give Niall medicine that made him drowsy. And sure enough, by 3:30, he would be taking a nap._

_He knew Harry had been here all day and would likely be tired by mid-afternoon, so everything was all set._

_He took out his cell phone and sent a text to go forward with the plan._

_A few minutes later, he heard an announcement over the loud speakers._

_“Harry Styles, please come to the main lobby to receive a delivery. Harry Styles, please come to the main lobby.”_

_Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked toward the ceiling, taking in the information._

_He scurried away from the door and listened as Harry yawned and slowly made his way out of the room._

_He waited until Harry was in the elevator before walking in._

_He saw Harry’s cell phone and picked it up, sliding it unlocked._

_Then, he opened up a new message._

**_Can’t really talk now, at the hospital. But I need to find a new apartment. =) Start the search, we’ll talk more later._ **

_And done._

_Knowing Louis, he would bring up the topic at dinner tonight, and knowing Harry, he would think that Louis was trying to pressure him to move and get annoyed._

_And voila! Instant argument._

_So predictable._

_He deleted the message off Harry’s phone so he wouldn’t see it later._

_He placed the phone back on the table where Harry left it and walked out._

_Niall was still asleep, Harry had never seen him come in, and he’d signed in under a fake name at the front desk._

_It had almost been too easy. But he knew what he was doing. And with that text message sent, no one would ever suspect him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the whole phone hacking thing, Zayn's explanation is literally the explanation I came up with after spending hours online looking up shit.  
> So if anybody can come up with a clearer explanation, or something that makes more sense, let me know and I can fix it!
> 
> Keep the theories coming about who you think it could be that's messing with Larry!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Tuesday night! So sorry for the delay!


	21. The Interns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhh, I'm sorry I took so long to update! I have a good excuse? I bought a car! And for anyone who's never bought a car, it's time consuming. And stressful. And extremely frustrating. But I have my new car now, so we should be good, and hopefully no more delays!  
> Anyway, there's a minor time jump in this chapter. Like, 2 1/2 weeks. That was another thing that held me up: I felt like the story was starting to drag a little bit, and it was difficult to write it before. But once I decided on the jump, I was actually able to write the whole thing this weekend. So that's awesome.  
> And this is the first (maybe ever) chapter that includes every main character in some way. Seriously. I think that's pretty cool.  
> I don't feel like I proofread this enough, so if you spot any mistakes, tell me asap!  
> Enjoy!

_“Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Hey!”_

Sophia rolled her eyes as _She Looks So Perfect_ started playing on the radio for what felt like the millionth time that day.

It’s not that she didn’t like the song; it’s just, ever since the song debuted on the radio last week, it had been _everywhere._

She was happy for the boys; she had a sorta, kinda connection to them, in a way, but she didn’t feel like hearing the song _again_ while she was at work.

At least she wouldn’t be in the main office for long. Danielle was on her way in for a two-week consultation with her and Tara about the progress of the decorating job.

On Valentine’s Day, the three of them had chosen design schemes for her entire apartment. Everything had been ordered, and work would be officially starting on Monday.

Sophia was excited to see Danielle. The two of them had become almost friends in the few weeks they’d been working together. The three of them – Sophia, Danielle and Tara – even had plans to go out next weekend for drinks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danielle entering the office.

“Hi!” they greeted each other cheerily before hugging.

Tara came over soon after and the three of them walked down the hall to the conference room where their plans were already set up.

“So how has your week been?” Sophia asked once they were sitting down.

“Good,” Danielle answered. “The movers are coming tomorrow to take everything I’m keeping into storage.”

“And our movers for what you’re not keeping will be there on Monday,” Sophia continued. “The painters will also be working all week. They’ll put primer down everywhere on Monday. On Tuesday and Thursday, they’re painting the bathrooms, your bedroom and the kitchen. On Wednesday and Friday, they’re painting the living room and the second bedroom.”

“There’s going to be a lot of painter’s tape on the walls, which is why it’ll take so long to paint,” Tara explained. “Plus, every room will need a second coat, and we want to give the first coat ample time to dry.”

Danielle nodded as they walked her through the next few steps of the process.

She had already given the girls a copy of her key so they could be there to supervise the whole project. She trusted them enough to let them be in charge so she wouldn’t have to be around the paint fumes.

“So, I know we had an estimated completion date of April 11, but I think we’ll be done before that,” Tara concluded. “We’re looking to be done by the end of the month.”

It was already February 28, so that meant about four more weeks for the project to be finished.

“That’s great,” Danielle enthused. “The sooner, the better, really. I’m just ready to start fresh.”

Sophia nodded. She already knew about Danielle’s life before she moved.

Five years ago, Danielle got the chance to join a traveling dance company. It meant more opportunities to broadcast her talent, make new connections and see the world. Of course, she wanted to accept it the minute it was offered to her.

But taking it meant that she would be away from her boyfriend of nearly two years. She was a few years older than him at the time, though, which made it harder. He was only 18 and wanted to go to college and settle down before starting a steady future.

Danielle had greater ambitions than that. She’d already been with her local dance company for two years by that point, and had only ever seen New York.

So they broke up the week before Danielle left. Her first stop: London.

Sophia felt like there was more to the story than that, but she never wanted to pry. She figured if Danielle wanted her to know, she would tell her.

“We understand,” Sophia said instead. “That’s why we want to make it as easy for you as we can. You’ve worked hard for a long time, so, as cheesy as this sounds, let us do the hard work now.”

Danielle smiled at them. “Thanks. I really do appreciate it. Not sure I would have gotten any of this done on my own.”

Tara and Sophia looked at each other before raising their hands into a fist bump.

Danielle laughed at them before they went over any last details they still had to cover.

A few minutes later, they were walking out of the room.

Tara went back to her desk to take a phone call and Sophia offered to walk Danielle out.

“My boyfriend is actually coming to get me for lunch,” she said as they boarded the elevator. “Oh! Maybe you can meet him!”

“That would be great,” Danielle smiled. “I can finally meet the mystery man.”

Sophia scoffed. “My boyfriend’s anything but mysterious. You can read his puppy dog eyes from a mile away.”

The two women shared a quiet laugh as they reached the bottom floor.

“I dated a guy like that once,” Danielle said when they walked outside to the street. “The guy I was with before I left the city, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. That’s how I knew we wouldn’t work while I was away. He needed somebody who was stable, someone who would stay local and give him a normal future. I didn’t know what I wanted back then. But I did know that even though I loved this city, I didn’t want to be here forever. And now, funnily enough, I’m back and decorating an apartment so I can stay.”

“You ever think of calling him up? Finding out what happened to him?”

Danielle shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know; he’s probably married by now, with a kid or one on the way. His mom always told him he would be changing diapers by the time he was 25. And he’s 23 now, so he probably is.”

Sophia listened closely – as a friend, not a designer – to everything Danielle was saying.

“Well you should try. You never know until you do.”

“I guess,” Danielle shrugged. “I don’t know if I even still have his number…”

She opened her bag to find her phone.

“Oh, shit,” she murmured.

“What’s wrong?” Sophia wondered.

“I don’t have my phone. I must’ve left it upstairs. I’m gonna run back up and get it.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“Nah. Wait for your man; go eat. I’m sure you have to be back by a certain time, anyway.”

“Kind of.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll go get it. I’ll talk to you Monday.”

Danielle gave her a quick hug goodbye before shuffling back into the building.

“Hey, babe,” Sophia heard from behind her just a moment later.

“Hi,” she greeted happily. “You just missed Danielle; you could’ve met her.”

“Oh, damn,” Liam pouted. “I wish I could finally put a face to the name.”

“Well next week, for sure. She’s coming to the apartment before we go out. You can meet her then.”

“Perfect. Now, let’s go eat.”

\---

_“Simmer down, simmer down_

_They say we're too young now to amount to anything else_

_But look around_

_We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now_

_If you don't swim, you'll drown_

_But don't move, honey…”_

Zayn didn’t know why those lyrics to _She Looks So Perfect_ stuck out to him the most.

Well, maybe he did have an idea.

In just a few hours, at the stroke of midnight, it would be March 1, and he would officially be cut off from his father’s money.

He would no longer have access to his parents’ checking account, only to his own, which really wasn’t lacking in any funds, to be honest.

Zayn had finally come to realize that even though he didn’t have endless amounts of wealth from his parents’ hard work, he still had a much higher number to spend than a lot of other people his age. And for that reason, he was content.

He may not know what he wanted to actually do with the rest of his life, and he knew that _Branching Out_ wouldn’t last forever, but it was on for now.

And with all the drama surrounding Louis in the past few months, Zayn knew it wouldn’t be ending any time soon.

Louis, in typical Louis fashion, reassured him of that in an attempt to find a silver lining to the whole situation.

Tonight, he would try not to think of it. He would instead attempt to enjoy his night in with Louis and Eleanor, as they’d been trying to do for weeks.

The three of them sat around her living room as Zayn called in a delivery for Chinese food.

“Alright, thanks,” Zayn said before hanging up the phone. “Half hour.”

“How much?” Louis wondered as he pulled out his wallet. Eleanor didn’t budge. She knew by now that if she was with the boys, she wouldn’t be allowed to pay for anything.

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugged. “I got it.”

“Ooh, Mr. Moneybags over there,” Eleanor laughed.

“If Moneybags means paying $30 plus tip for some Chinese food, then so be it.”

“You spent _thirty dollars_ on Chinese? No wonder it seemed like you were on the phone forever.”

“Forgive me if I want to have leftovers for the next day or two,” Zayn smiled.

“Real talk, though, Moneybags,” Eleanor said, “it’s nine o’clock. You got three hours til you’re officially off the Malik Family account. Want to go nuts? Buy a jet? An island? A few cars?”

“I don’t even drive,” Zayn scoffed.

“Even better! Spend money on things you don’t even need!”

Zayn just shook his head. “Honestly, I’m good. I’ve accepted it. I’ve moved on from their money, and seriously, I feel better now.”

“You do?” Louis wondered.

“Yeah, I feel, like… lighter. That sounds so dumb.”

“Not dumb. But why do you feel like that?”

“Like, I feel like I can make mistakes now,” Zayn explained. “Before, I felt like I would be letting my parents down if I made a mistake because they were the ones paying for it. But now… I don’t know… I think now I feel like I can actually do what I want, because I’m the one supporting myself, so I can do all the stupid things that I want to do.”

“Like buying some cars?” Eleanor joked.

“Maybe not that dumb,” Zayn scrunched up his face. “But, I have been thinking about what you said before, Louis.”

“What did I say before?” Louis asked, confused.

“You said to try my art again. You were right; I have missed that. I don’t think I’m gonna go to school for it or anything, but maybe I’ll get a new sketchbook or some canvas and hang it in the guest room. Get out the old spray cans and create something like I used to.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Eleanor nodded. “And even if you don’t stick with painting forever, at least you can go back to doing what you love without your parents breathing down your neck every possible minute.”

“And even if I wind up not doing anything really successful with my life, and just paint all day in my underwear, you guys will totally still be my friends, right?”

“You couldn’t be unsuccessful at painting if you tried,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But yes, we’ll still be your friends.”

Eleanor nodded in agreement.

“OK, good,” Zayn grinned.

“Switching gears, though,” Eleanor prodded, “how are things with Perrie?”

“Things are good,” Zayn answered. “You guys know I sent her flowers at work on Valentine’s Day, right?”

“Yes! That was so adorable!” Eleanor gushed.

“Yeah, you fucker,” Louis grunted. “Harry got mad at me because I didn’t send him anything at work. You could’ve warned me you were going to do that.”

“Louis, stop trying to make this about you. Zayn, continue.”

“Anyway, I took her out the next morning for breakfast and we hung out the whole day; until she had to go back to work, obviously. But a couple days later, when she was actually off, we hung out the whole day, for real. She came over and we watched movies and she showed me how to make pizza.”

“Oh, Zayn, even I know how to make pizza,” Louis said. “You just open the box, take off the plastic wrap, and-“

“No, Louis,” Zayn interrupted. “Like, make the pizza, with flour and yeast and tomato sauce and everything.”

“People can do that?”

It was adorable how lost Louis looked at the moment.

“Yes, Louis, people can make pizza. Where do you think it comes from when you order it?”

Louis stared at them for a minute.

“Lou Lou, if you don’t believe us, ask Harry and Niall. They could probably teach you, if you really wanted.”

“I guess.”

“El, how’s your love life?” Zayn questioned, not bothering to find a good segue into a new conversation.

“Fine,” she answered simply.

“What’s his name?” Louis asked. “I can tell by that little blush in your cheeks that there’s a guy.”

“A lady never kisses and tells.”

“Please,” Zayn laughed. “The only lady here is Louis, and he kisses and tells all the time.”

“I resent that!”

“So who is it?”

“I’m not telling.”

“You don’t want to tell us about him, which means that one of us knows who he is,” Zayn reasoned. “Just tell us; we won’t meddle or anything, we promise.”

“Scout’s honor,” Louis signaled.

“Is it someone from work? Louis, what guys are single at your mom’s office?”

Louis thought over his mom’s employee list.

“Can’t remember. Might have to pay a little visit to- Wait. It’s not Max, is it?”

“Of course it’s not Max. He’s gay, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. But you’ve dated gay boys before, why let that stop you now?”

“I only dated you because I thought you were straight!”

“Nate was a little gay, though, wasn’t he?” Zayn wondered.

“Ooh, El, do you have a type?” Louis joked.

“Oh, fuck off!” Eleanor huffed, throwing a pillow in her best friends’ direction. “And no, it’s nobody from work.”

“So who is it?” Zayn questioned.

“You’ll meet them eventually. And that’s all I’m saying about it.”

“Well that was anticlimactic,” Louis pouted.

“Louis, that was a big word for you,” Zayn said. “Do you need to rest for a little while?”

“No, I’m alright. I appreciate the concern, though.”

“Any time.”

\---

_“You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Your lipstick stain is a work of art_

_I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart_

_And I know now, that I'm so down_

_Hey!...”_

Perrie was gently nodding her head along to the song as it played through the speakers of the car she was in.

She was currently on her way over to an early morning photo shoot. Her company, Caldwell, specialized in advertising and marketing for a lot of clothing and cosmetic brands. So, Perrie’s love of fashion and makeup was really coming in handy for this.

She had been working there for a few weeks now, and her boss was finally letting her and the other interns accompany him to a shoot this morning for one of their oldest clients.

Coincidentally, it was American Apparel.

“We’re here!” the driver announced, pulling Perrie out of her daydream.

The interns were in Midtown West, and were quickly ushered into a glass and metal building on 48th Street.

They were guided toward the elevator and took it up to the 22nd floor. Once the doors opened, they were released into complete and utter chaos.

People were talking loudly through headsets while also yelling at the people around them.

Clothing racks were being wheeled around and music was pounding through the loud speakers in an attempt to keep everyone motivated to keep moving.

Models were running around half-dressed, much to the delight of Spencer and Adam, the two male interns.

Perrie and Grace, the other female intern, were more concerned with where they were supposed to go.

Perrie looked for Layton Caldwell, their boss and head of the company ever since his own father stepped down from the position just over a year ago.

Grace pointed him out next to a photography assistant, in the back of the studio space.

Layton stood just over six feet tall with a head full of blonde, wavy hair. Usually, Perrie likened him to an Australian surfer dude.

At the moment, he looked the part. He stood straight and tall, reaching his full six feet. He had one hand on his hip and the other was tapping his chin. The small smirk on his face told the interns that their boss was in a good mood, believe it or not. 

The four interns walked toward him, wanting to find out what their duties, if any, would be for today.

“Hello, interns,” Layton greeted lazily as he glanced at them over his shoulder. “Are you ready to see how advertising is made?”

The four of them nodded excitedly, prepared to start their tasks.

It was simple, really.

Each intern would work with the photos from one model. With each picture, they would edit the model to look her best and then edit in the logo and clothing information for whatever outfit she was wearing.

They would be doing this on Monday, and at the end of the workday, they would upload the photos to the stylebook, which would then be sent to American Apparel. From there, the fashion company would decide which ads to run in magazines and online.

It was a lot of work, but Perrie was looking forward to it.

“Good,” Layton nodded. “Perrie, you’re with Kenzie; Grace, you have Amelia; Spencer, you have Jane; and Adam, you’re with Bridget. The models are all by their clothing racks, getting ready. Go join them.”

Perrie waited to be dismissed to go find her model.

Kenzie was the skinny, blonde-haired, green-eyed, 5’10” girl with next to no boobs just a few feet away.

Perrie walked up to her and introduced herself.

“So you’re the one who’s going to be making me look my best in print?” Kenzie smiled.

She didn’t seem to be stuck up, which made Perrie relieved.

“I guess so, yeah,” Perrie agreed.

“Good. Give me some tits, then, yeah?”

Perrie let out a loud laugh, feeling any possible awkward tension between the two of them dissolve immediately.

For the next few hours, Perrie felt like she was in a dream.

She stood with the photographer and looked over every shot of Kenzie that was taken.

A PA helped her by pointing out any potential flaws to the photo: the lighting hit Kenzie’s nose the wrong way, there was a blemish on her upper thigh that would need to be edited out, her eyes weren’t open widely enough, etc. The list went on and on, but Perrie took note of every comment that came out of the woman’s mouth.

All too soon, the shoot was over with, and Perrie felt her mind spinning.

When she got to the office on Monday, the photos from the shoot would all be uploaded to the company server, and she could get to work.

But for right now, she had to get to the restaurant to start her shift.

The interns jumped in the van they came in, and were brought back to the office.

Luckily, it wasn’t too far away from DiSutro’s, so Perrie decided to walk. Speed-walk, of course.

She was short on time, though, so she rushed in the direction of her job, hoping she wouldn’t be late.

She knew she had a spare uniform in her locker, so she would have to quick change before she clocked in.

She was on 77th Street now, and could see the restaurant from where she was. She picked up her pace, crossing her fingers that she would actually be able to clock in on time.

She was just outside the restaurant when it happened.

Perrie was in such a rush that she didn’t notice the man in front of her until she walked right into him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she quickly apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s fine,” the man replied. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

She looked at his face, feeling like she knew him from somewhere.

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” she asked. “You seem familiar.”

He looked at her with cautious eyes. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Really?” She took in his appearance: tall, dark skin, facial hair. “Maybe you just have one of those faces?”

“Maybe,” the man agreed. He spared one last glance inside the restaurant before saying goodbye to her. “Well it was nice talking to you. See you around.”

“Yeah, you, too.” She shot him a smile and hurried inside.

“About time you showed up,” Harry told her when she walked past him to get to the back.

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes. “Internship ran a little longer than it should’ve. But I’m here now; don’t worry.”

“Won’t worry as long as you get moving. Leigh-Anne got sent home early with a 102-degree fever, so I had to cover her tables as well as mine, and I’m already exhausted.”

“Give me two minutes and I’ll be right out.”

Harry nodded and moved over to another table to ask them if they were ready for dessert.

As Perrie put her jacket and bag in her locker and pulled out her uniform, she had a sudden flashback to nearly three months ago, to the after party for the charity fashion show.

_“Anybody know where the bathroom is around here?” Steven asked._

_“Hmm,” Louis answered. He finished his drink and set it down on the table before continuing. “Yeah I do. I’ll show you, I have to go, too.”_

_Perrie watched the two of them walk away from the table and start to push through the crowd._

_“What’s up with them?” she asked Zayn, gesturing toward their retreating figures._

_“Louis and Steven?”_

_Perrie nodded._

_“Old friends,” Zayn replied. “We all used to hang out together back when Louis was still with Matt. After the two of them split, Steven kind of drifted away, too. It happens. Part of life, I suppose.”_

_“The two of them never dated?”_

_“No way. Steven didn’t even come out until like, a couple of months ago. Back when we knew him, he was straight as a pin.”_

_Perrie nodded again, taking in the information. She was satisfied with it, as long as it meant that Louis wasn’t about to hurt Harry and hook up with this Steven guy._

_A moment later, Perrie looked up and saw an older-looking man, not really dressed for a club, rushing away from the direction Louis and Steven were just headed._

_He had dark skin, with black hair covering his head and face. He had a coat on, so it looked like he hadn’t planned on staying long._

_The man had a camera in his hands, and was pushing people out of his way to get to the exit._

_A few steps behind him, Steven was following his path. Perrie thought Steven might be trying to catch up to him._

_She lost them both just seconds later, when the crowd swallowed them back up._

Perrie couldn’t believe she’d forgotten about that. Did that man she just ran into out front know Steven? Or Louis? Was he a photographer? If he was, why was he outside of DiSutro’s? There wasn’t any filming going on today, and when Perrie ran into him, he didn’t take a picture of her, and it didn’t look like he was taking pictures of anybody else. So why was he outside?

“Per! Get a move on!”

She heard another waiter yelling for her to get out to the floor.

She would have to think more about the mystery man later, once she figured out which tables needed what.

\---

_Let's get out, let's get out_

_'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down…”_

Eleanor sat at her desk on Monday morning, looking forward to her day. When she came in, Jay didn’t have any duties assigned for her like she usually did. El didn’t know what that meant, but she was hoping it maybe meant she could go home early.

Fingers crossed.

“Calder!” Jay shrieked from the back. She had a habit of talking to her employees using just their last name.

Although, when it came to Eleanor, she was always a bit louder and higher-pitched.

Max, the guy whose desk was next to Eleanor’s, barely stifled his laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Eleanor asked as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

“Nothing,” he smiled, “just, what did you do to make her talk to you that way?”

“I broke up with her gay son.”

Max had been smirking up until that point. That smirk fell from his face at El’s words and was replaced by a look of confusion.

Eleanor shrugged and walked back to Jay’s ‘office.’

The entire space was one big spacious loft; curtains, room dividers and cabinets blocked off certain areas.

Jay herself had a beaded curtain and a bunch of clothing racks and dressers separating her from her employees.

“Jay, you really have to stop calling me like that,” Eleanor stated as she sat down in a worn-in leopard print chair. “People might start to think you don’t like me.”

“Well I definitely don’t want them to think that I favor you,” Jay explained. She was standing near the window, steaming a blouse.

“But you do favor me.”

“But I don’t want them to know that.”

“They already know that,” Eleanor laughed. “They know I’m on the show with Louis. If the cameras didn’t tip them off that we share a special bond, then me reminding Max just now that we used to be a couple sure did.”

“Oh,” Jay pouted. “Oh well. Anyway, I need you to do something for me?”

“You got it.”

Jay walked over to her desk and sorted through a pile of envelopes before finding the one she wanted.

“I need you to go to this address and pick up a pair of shoes for me. And then, go to _this_ address-,” she pulled another envelope off the table, “-and pick up a dress for me.”

Eleanor looked at the two addresses before noticing a problem. “Jay, these addresses are at like, two opposite sides of the city. Wouldn’t it be faster to send two people?”

“It would be much faster; however, I’m afraid I can’t spare the manpower. Sydney’s called out, Max needs to be here to answer phones and ensure everything gets sent out, Lorenzo is already on another run for me, Jane will be on the phone most of the day getting the fabric I need for the new collection, Scarlet has a conference call with Italy in half an hour and Bryce and Shelly are conducting interviews all day for the new models I need. My other interns are doing similar tasks, I’m afraid: making phone calls and running out to pick up packages.”

Eleanor nodded. Of course, she had no problem doing the errands for Jay: it was in her job description, after all. She just hated that she would have to be out of the office all day. She actually really liked being there. 

“OK, I’ll go get my stuff and head out, then.”

Eleanor stood up to leave.

“Oh, here, sweetie,” Jay said, making Eleanor stop where she was.

Jay opened up a drawer and pulled out a credit card. “For the cabs,” she explained.

“Thanks, Jay.”

Eleanor read over the addresses again as she returned to her desk. She was debating which place to hit first.

“You in trouble?” Max questioned when she sat down.

“Not at all,” El shook her head. “Jay just asked me to pick up some shoes and a dress for her.”

“She’s trusting _you_?” Max practically yelled.

“Gee, thanks for the confidence,” El deadpanned while she shut down her computer.

“Sorry, it’s just, she usually doesn’t trust the interns to make runs like this for her. Usually, you’ll only leave here to pick up coffee and fabric samples, not actual products.”

“She said she was really swamped today, so it probably won’t be an everyday thing, you know?”

“I guess,” Max somewhat agreed.

“Alright, I have to go. I’ll see you later, maybe? Depending on when I get back?”

“Sure thing.”

Before she left, Eleanor changed out of her heels and into the pair of TOMS Louis bought her when he found out she would be interning for his mom.

 _“You’ll need them,”_ was all he said back then.

She’d never been more grateful for him.

As she rode the elevator down, she decided she would walk across Central Park to the Upper West Side to get the dress and take a cab down to Tribeca to pick up the shoes before returning to the office. That would make the most sense. There was no way she would walk across Central Park too late at night, because who knew when she would get back?

Eleanor started speed walking as soon as her feet hit the pavement. Obviously, she wanted to be quick with this, but she also didn’t want to be spotted by anybody.

Her fan attention had picked up quite steadily since the date for the season premiere of the show had been announced.

Usually, she was able to slip through crowds unnoticed, unlike Louis, sometimes Zayn, and now Harry.

And whenever a fan asked, she would gladly take a picture.

But today, she just didn’t have the time.

At least it was a nice day out.

The now-March air had cleared out most of the cold from February, and it was shaping up to be a pleasant spring season.

Eleanor adjusted her sunglasses, pleased that she hadn’t been spotted. Although, she was walking near the zoo, and since it was midday, most of the people in this section of the park were senior citizens feeding the birds or young children happily dragging their families or nannies along behind them to see the animals.

Getting to the first stop was easy enough.

She walked into Koti, and the receptionist was expecting her.

Eleanor was sent up to the 22nd floor, and within minutes, had the dress in her hands.

She allowed herself to unzip the black travel bag to admire it for just a minute before running back downstairs to hail a cab.

Even though she was tiny, Eleanor still knew how to do so better than any six-foot tall man.

“Taxi!” she yelled as she stepped into the street and flung one arm straight into the air. She tried not to take too much pride in how much the two men walking past her on the sidewalk jumped at her loud volume.

A cab pulled up and she hopped in, rattling off the Tribeca address.

She sat back in the seat and looked out the window, thinking about everything she hoped to learn from this internship.

She’d taken in so much from her time at school, and was relieved to see that all of that was actually being put to good use while working for Jay, who Eleanor so badly wanted to be like.

She never admitted it to Louis, but when she was growing up, Jay Tommo was the one to be. Eleanor admired other designers, of course, but Jay was the one that inspired her to get into the business. 

In high school, she even created a few pieces of her own, and it was Louis who showed her sketchbook to his mom and earned her the words of encouragement that made Eleanor enroll at DSNY.

She wasn’t too proud to admit that she only got her current position because Jay had told her at her high school graduation to let her know when she needed to do an internship, and a spot was guaranteed for her.

She _was, however_ , cautious to avoid telling that to her coworkers. She didn’t want them to realize just _how much_ Jay actually favored her. 

Before she knew it, she was at the new address. She paid her cab driver and hopped out.

She was now at Harrow & Co, which was notorious for keeping people waiting. It was all part of their “we’re better than you and we know it, so sit and wait until we decide to acknowledge your presence” atmosphere.

Eleanor was sent up to the correct floor, where she sat for nearly thirty minutes before an assistant came up and asked her what she needed.

She easily described the shoes, and that Jay Tommo had sent her.

The assistant smiled and said that he would be back soon.

Eleanor nodded and looked around. In the back, it looked like there were some models going through their outfits for an upcoming shoot.

Off to the side, a stylist was taking measurements for another model.

El couldn’t see his face, but he looked tense from behind.

She didn’t know what he could be so stressed about. It wasn’t like he had any real work to be doing at the moment.

A few minutes later, she realized what it was.

The model stepped down from the platform he was on and tentatively peeked over his shoulder toward her.

El turned her head, but it wasn’t fast enough to see what he looked like.

She was curious, so she slowly tilted her head to make it look like she was looking away from him, but she kept her eyes in his direction.

A moment later, the model was walking away from her, but risked a glance over at her again.

It hit her when they made eye contact. It was Steven. He’d seen her already, and now he knew that she’d seen him.

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered to herself, this time turning her face away from him.

“Where’s the fucking assistant?” she muttered quietly to herself.

Maybe if the shoes came out right now, she wouldn’t have to talk to him. Maybe-

“Hi, El,” she heard quietly.

She took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to look at him.

“Hi, Steven.”

“How have you been?”

“Good,” she nodded quickly.

_Seriously, how long does it take to get a pair of shoes?_

“Listen, I’m glad I ran into you… Um, I need to talk to somebody about everything that happened between Louis and me, and he hasn’t been answering my calls. I called Zayn once and he said he would kill me if I ever tried to talk to him again, and I sort of believe him-“

“You should. Zayn is very protective of Louis. Almost as much as I am.”

“Look, I feel terrible for everything that happened and I just need to explain to somebody-“

“Here you go,” the assistant picked that moment to bring over the shoes Eleanor needed.

“Thanks,” she smiled. The assistant rushed off, oblivious to the conversation he had just interrupted. “Well, sorry, Steven, but I have to go…”

“El, please. We all used to be friends. Can I just talk to you?”

“No. I don’t want to talk to you, OK?”

She turned and started walking away.

“It’s about Louis.”

She stopped, but kept going after a second.

“And Washington.”

That got her.

“Fuck,” she swore to herself.

“What do you know?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Steven, we need you back!” Somebody was calling Steven over now.

“I can’t tell you here. Can we meet up somewhere?”

“It’ll have to be in private,” Eleanor answered. “Can’t risk any pictures being taken. My apartment?”

“Steven!”

“That’s fine. When?”

“I still have your number,” she painfully admitted. “I’ll call you.”

He nodded and she hurried off, jumping into the open elevator.

_What had she just gotten herself into?_

\---

_“While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking_

_If I showed up with a plane ticket_

_And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it_

_Would you wanna run away too?_

_'Cause all I really want is you…”_

On Tuesday morning, Louis and Harry were in the kitchen, singing _She Looks So Perfect_.

Harry was busy at the stove, flipping pancakes and simultaneously frying bacon while Louis moved around him, pouring juice, washing fruit and handing him required ingredients.

In the few weeks Harry and Niall had been staying with Louis, he had racked up quite a few more hours in the kitchen; it was just more of an assistant’s role than a chef’s.

Louis looked over at his boyfriend, who was the very definition of 'relaxed.' They had rolled out of bed together, after having lazy morning sex, of course, and decided to make breakfast for them and Niall. 

It had been all quiet on the drama front for them lately. Finally. There'd been no more surprise photos, stories about their family members or revelations that led to the two of them arguing. 

Life had been good. He didn't know if it was the 'calm before the storm,' but at the moment, he wasn't complaining. 

Louis walked over and stood next to Harry. He tucked his chin over Harry's shoulder and stayed there until Harry got the hint and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I love you," Louis said when they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Harry returned easily. 

“Wey hey,” Niall greeted, hobbling into the room.

His shoulder had fully healed, meaning that he could now use crutches to get around.

He was slowly building his strength back up, so the next step was to get his leg back in working order.

The accident had really taken a toll on his knee, which was still heavily wrapped in ace bandages. The appointment with his physical therapist today would get him back on track to being able to use it again.

“Morning,” Harry said, laying down more pieces of bacon in the pan. “How’s your knee?”

“Alright,” Niall shrugged. He leaned his crutches against the fridge and, with his good leg, stepped on the stepstool he kept in the kitchen and hoisted himself up on the counter.

“It’s a little stiff, but it’s all normal, I expect. PT should fix it up, right?”

“Yes, don’t forget we have to leave at eleven,” Louis reminded. “Will you be ready?”

“Sure, mom, I’ll be ready,” Niall laughed.

“Can’t believe I have to miss your first appointment,” Harry sighed. “It’s such a big event, I should be there.”

“Babe, it’s fine,” Louis soothed. “Niall understands that you have to work, don’t you, Niall?”

“No,” Niall pouted, “I want you to be there. You should be. What if I mess up or something?”

“You can’t mess up in physical therapy,” Louis smiled. “It’s all about getting back to where you were before the accident. The therapist is there to help you. He won’t make fun of you or something if you fall over or can’t do a stretch the right way.”

“Oh my God! What if I fall over?! That’s it, I’m not going.”

Niall threw his hands up in the air.

“You have to go,” Harry urged. “You’re sick of those crutches and being in pain all the time. I know you are.”

He abandoned his station at the stove, leaving Louis to stare wide-eyed at the cooking food.

“Look at me,” Harry requested. He waited until Niall stopped looking at his lap and into his eyes before he continued. “You’re going to do so well today. You’re gonna kick your injury’s ass. I just know it, because you’re not meant to be on crutches and home all day, every day. You’re meant to be at work, flipping bottles and making killer drinks that would make even _your_ ancestors tipsy. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed quietly.

“I’m right. So you’re going to do an amazing job today. Even if I can’t be there, know that I’m there in spirit, and Louis will actually be with you, cheering you on every step of the way.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and nuzzled his face against his bare back.

“That was very inspirational, babe,” he complimented. He placed a kiss against Harry’s shoulder blade before peering his gaze around his boyfriend to give Niall a smile of encouragement.

Niall looked between the two of them before bursting out laughing.

“That was the biggest dad speech I think I’ve ever heard!”

Louis soon joined in on the laughter and Harry just rolled his eyes fondly before returning to the stove.

“Jesus, if I wanted that kind of parental influence, I would’ve taken my actual parents up on their offer to stay with them in Brooklyn.”

“You would do no such thing!” Louis exclaimed. “You would hate living with your parents again, and you know it.”

“You’re right. I would.”

“And besides, you’d really want your mother taking you to see your therapist instead of me? I’m hurt.”

“You’re right, again, Louis. You’re the best mother figure I have in my life right now. Please forgive me.”

“Forgiven,” Louis sniffled. He turned back to what he was doing, but shot Niall a grin before he did.

Just for a laugh, Niall said, “Just so we’re clear, Louis is the mom in this situation and Harry is the dad, right?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Hmm… Interesting. Are you Louis’ daddy, too?”

Harry dropped the spatula in his hand and turned bright red. “Um, I, N-No.”

Louis whipped around to stare at his boyfriend.

“Oh, my God, Louis, you call Harry ‘Daddy’? That’s hilarious!”

“Harry!” Louis scolded. “I can’t believe you just told him that!”

“I didn’t tell him anything!”

“You didn’t have to! It’s written all over your face!”

Niall clutched at his stomach from how hard he was laughing.

“This is so embarrassing,” Louis muttered as he left the room. “Niall! We’re leaving at eleven! Be ready!”

“Damn it,” Harry swore, turning off the stove.

“Aww, don’t worry, Daddy, it’ll be all right,” Niall smirked.

“You know what else is all right?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“Serving yourself breakfast.”

Niall’s smile dropped. “Oh dude, come on, you know I can’t carry a plate and walk on my crutches at the same time.”

“Not my problem,” Harry grinned. “Enjoy eating at the counter.”

The curly-haired one left the room, yelling after Louis, telling him not to be embarrassed.

Niall let out a long whine, hoping one of the boys would take pity on him and get him his breakfast.

Unfortunately, they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what's Washington up to now?  
> And Steven's back? What could he possibly have to tell Eleanor?  
> Keep the theories coming!
> 
> Next chapter will be up Tuesday night!


	22. The Next Twelve Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in one day, which was a lot easier to do than I thought it would be.  
> Also, like the last chapter, everybody (in the main cast) is involved in some way. 
> 
> We have:  
> \- A Larry meeting with Ben, everybody's favorite character  
> \- Zerrie relationship advancement (sort of)  
> \- Niall has a love interest! (In case you were wondering if that was ever going to happen in this story)  
> \- Sophia finally introduces Liam to Danielle (Not gonna be pretty)  
> \- Eleanor talks to Steven. (Oh shit! Bomb has been dropped!)  
> \- Flashback (Yay, history!)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Already? Wow, Ben, you work fast."

It was 9 a.m. on Friday morning in Ben’s office. The producer had just informed Harry and Louis that he'd found a potential apartment for Harry and Niall to move into. 

"What can I say?" Ben shrugged. "I want you to be moved in right away. If you like it, of course. We need to start filming you more, anyway, Harry."

"Great," Harry muttered slowly. 

"You'll still be in group settings, don't worry. It's just, you're part of the show now, and the season premiere has the viewers learning all about who you are anyway, so we need to get down to it.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _all about me’?”_ Harry wondered.

“Not _all,”_ Ben clarified. “Just a little bit about you as Louis’ new love interest. The season premiere is actually going to start with the first conversation you ever had about Harry on camera, Louis.”

“Which was?”

“When you were with Zayn, and Harry called you on the phone? He was trying to figure out your first date?”

Louis started blushing when he remembered how embarrassing he had been that day.

“What am I missing?” Harry questioned, taking in Louis’ flushed appearance.

“Nothing,” Louis answered immediately.

He turned to Ben and hissed, “I can’t believe you kept that!”

“How could I not?” Ben smiled. “It’s pure gold!”

“Why are you blushing?” Harry asked, confused at what was going on. “What was so embarrassing that you said on camera?”

“Nothing!” Louis exclaimed. “So... Ben, when can they look at the place?"

"Well, as soon as possible. Harry, it's even on 75th street. You wanted to stay close to work, right?"

"Absolutely," Harry grinned. "I'm sure it'll be fine. We just have to find a time where Niall can go see it, too. I can't make that decision without him."

“That reminds me,” Ben interrupted. “We want to film Niall.”

“What?” Harry and Louis yelled at the same time.

“I think the viewers would like him,” Ben continued as if nothing had happened.

“Of course they would,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Everybody loves Niall.”

Ben shrugged his shoulders as if his response was obvious.

“You don’t even know Niall.”

“Sure I do. I met him at the hospital.”

“A lovely way to get a first impression of a person…”

“Louis, shut up,” Ben sighed.

“What would you even want to film him doing?” Harry wondered. “He’s not doing much right now.”

“Yeah, the little leprechaun hasn’t left the apartment in like, two weeks,” Louis added on. “Except for physical therapy yesterday.”

“That’s what I want,” Ben explained. “Louis, there’s pictures of you out with him going to his appointment and coming back from it, and people will wonder who that is. At your birthday, Harry, you mentioned Niall on camera, so it would be nice to have some footage of him to accompany it. That’s all.”

“Just once?” Louis wanted to confirm.

“Just once,” Ben promised. “As long as Niall is OK with it, of course.”

“He’ll probably do it just for a laugh,” Harry told Louis quietly.

Louis silently agreed.

“Just run it by him, all right?” Ben asked. “If he says no, he says no. But just explain it to him?”

Harry and Louis nodded, saying that they would. Both of them were sure that the blonde one would probably agree to it with very little convincing.

The meeting ended soon after, since Louis and Harry needed to get back to the apartment. Louis had to get Niall off to his therapy session, and Harry had to get ready for work. He was due in at 12.

“I’m really glad Zayn lives in your building,” Harry sighed as they settled into the backseat of the car.

Preston easily wove his way in and out of traffic, making his way toward his destination.

“Why’s that?” Louis asked.

“For nights like tonight, so Niall can go over there. We’ll actually have an empty apartment. Don’t remember the last time that happened.”

“I know, babe. I think we fell a little too easily into that mom/dad/child scenario Niall built up about us the other day.”

“By the way, I am sorry about the whole ‘Daddy’ thing. I didn’t mean to tell him.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s all right. He would’ve found out about it eventually. We all know I’m not that quiet. I would’ve yelled it out at some point when he was around.”

Harry smirked to himself. “Yeah, I guess so. What do you want to do tonight, anyway?”

“It doesn’t have to be anything big. We can just watch a movie and eat dinner. Nothing fancy.”

“That sounds good,” Harry yawned. “We can order food, if you want. Or I can cook when I get home.”

“Whatever you prefer. You’re the one doing the work, not me.”

“I’ll cook,” Harry decided. “I’ll make something simple.”

“OK. Can’t wait.”

“Me, either.”

\---

“How do you entertain an Irishman who can’t drink?”

“Um, I don’t know, how?”

Perrie was in Zayn’s bathroom, desperately trying to do something with her hair. She’d stayed over last night, and had, of course, woken up late.

“No, I’m really asking you,” Zayn replied, leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh, sorry. It sounded like the start of a bad pickup line. My mistake. But you’re not still on this, are you?”

“Of course I’m still on this,” Zayn sighed. “Niall’s coming over tonight and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do."

“Why are you nervous?” Perrie asked as she gave up on her hair and moved on to her makeup. “It’s Niall. He’s up for anything.”

“Yeah, but the two of us have only really hung out together, just the two of us, one time, and it was back when Louis and Harry were being idiots over that whole Steven thing. But then, we went to a bar and bonded with beer… Like, a lot of beer. I’m not sure what to do now.”

“Look, I’ve known Niall for long enough to know that he’s the most easygoing guy you’ll ever meet. Like, just order a pizza – actually, order two, Niall will eat an entire one by himself – have a video game ready to go, and you’ll be fine.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“That’s because it is,” Perrie rolled her eyes. “At the very least, you guys can bond over how much you love your best friends.”

“I guess. How much more time do you have? Do you want breakfast?”

Perrie looked at her watch. Thankfully, she had to be at a photo shoot in Central Park today instead of the office. So, she was only a few blocks away and if she left soon, she would be on time.

“Like, five minutes. But it’s fine. Layton said he would have something for us. Probably just bagels and juice, but I’m not that picky.”

“So… What are you doing later?”

She stole a quick glance at him before responding.

“My brother’s coming over to hang out for a little while. I haven’t seen him since Christmas, so it’s not something you can talk me out of in exchange for hanging with you and Niall.”

“You sure?” Zayn pouted, since Perrie had easily figured out his motives. “There will be pizza!”

“I’m sure,” she laughed. “You’ll be fine. You’ll have lots of fun.”

She started cleaning up her stuff, but Zayn put a hand out to stop her.

“Just leave it. Come back for it later.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. That way, you don’t have to lug a bunch of unnecessary stuff with you.”

“Works for me. Where are my shoes?”

“Living room?” Zayn guessed.

Perrie jumped at the suggestion and ran to find her heels.

“Got ‘em!” she yelled, picking them up from under the couch. How they got there, she didn’t know, but at this point, she didn’t care.

“And I’m off,” she said.

She grabbed her bag off the floor by the television.

“Have fun with Niall,” she wished. “Just relax, be yourself and all that other first-date nonsense.”

“It’s not a date.”

“You sure? Cuz you’re acting like it.”

She pecked him on the cheek before running out the door.

“Bye!” she yelled. “Have fun on your non-date. Promise I won’t get jealous!”

\---

“I’m starving,” Niall whined as he and Louis left his therapy center that afternoon.

“Niall, it’s like, 12:30 in the afternoon, and you ate two hours ago.”

“Listen, until you’ve re-learned how to walk and use your arms and a bunch of other bullshit, you don’t get to talk about how hungry I am. It’s really draining doing all of that.”

“All right, all right,” Louis agreed. He helped Niall get into the waiting car, nodding at Preston behind the wheel.

“I know a place we can go.”

“As long as it has good food, I don’t give a shit.”

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up to Third Avenue Café.

“And, I think my favorite waitress is working today, too,” Louis said, peering out.

“Awesome.” Niall shifted in his seat, eager to get out. “Let’s go.”

“You can head home, Preston. We can walk from here.”

Preston agreed, waiting to pull away until they were both inside.

“Hi, Louis,” Francine, the hostess greeted from behind her podium. “Just two?”

“Yeah, that’s it for today. Amy’s section, if you can?”

She scoffed. “Like I would sit you anywhere else. Come on.”

She sat them in a booth near the back corner and told them Amy would be over shortly.

“I’ve never been here,” Niall stated as he examined the menu. “Looks good, though.”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Louis told him. “I usually come here with my sisters when they’re over, but I came with Harry last week. He really liked it.”

“Anybody recognize you here?”

“Sometimes, but usually nobody bothers me. I guess because I come here so often, I’m really not important any more?”

“Let’s be real; you’re on a reality show, you’re not saving lives. You’re not _that_ important any way.”

“Heeeeeyyyyy.”

Niall shot him an unimpressed look. “You’ve been hanging around Harry too long.”

“I know, I have,” Louis agreed. “Oh, well.”

“What are you guys doing tonight?”

“Well he gets done work at 8, so once he comes home, he’ll probably shower real quick and then make dinner. Then we’ll eat and watch a movie.”

“I’m being kicked out so you guys can watch a movie?” Niall scoffed. “Come on, now, at least have some kind of loud sex or _something._ What, do you guys only enjoy doing that when I’m home?”

Louis let out a quiet laugh. “Jeez, Niall, I didn’t think you’d be so pushy over your best friend’s sex life.”

Niall shrugged. “Just want you guys to take advantage of an empty apartment, that’s all. If I can’t get laid, you should.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find somebody once you’re active again.”

“Ughh, but Louis, it’s gonna take forever!”

“Stop whining, people are looking.”

“Don’t care. Just, fix it, Louis!”

“There’s the Niall Horan I know. Always complaining about something.”

The boys looked up at the new voice.

“Amy Green?” Niall asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Amy glanced down and quickly tugged at the half-apron she was wearing. “Work here, moron. What are you doing here?”

“Just eating with my friend Louis here,” he gestured at the other man, who looked confused at the whole situation.

“Hey, Amy,” he said slowly, “I didn’t know you guys knew each other.”

“Yeah, went to high school together,” Amy explained, smiling down at him. “Haven’t seen each other in a while, though. What happened to you after graduation?”

“Came down here for school,” Niall answered. “I’m staying with Louis right now, though, while I’m in physical therapy.”

“Therapy? For what?”

“I got hit by a car.”

“Oh my God! Are you OK?”

“No, I died. You’re actually talking to my ghost right now.”

“Wow, it’s so lifelike,” Amy gasped in amazement. “Tell me, can a ghost feel this?”

And then she punched him on the arm.

“Ow! That hurt!”

“Good, you idiot.”

“Amy, stop hurting the customers,” another waitress joked as she walked by.

“It’s not a customer, it’s just Niall,” she told her retreating back.

“Well this is entertaining,” Louis grinned. “Niall, I should’ve brought you here sooner.”

“Yeah, how do you guys even know each other?” Amy questioned, pointing between the two of them.

“Harry’s his roommate,” Louis replied easily.

“Hickey Harry?”

“The very one.”

Louis grimaced at the nickname Amy had given his boyfriend last week when they finally met. She was, of course, referencing the first time she ever knew about Harry’s existence: the morning after their first date.

“Hickey Harry?” Niall scrunched up his face. It was like he wanted to hear the story, but at the same time, could think of anything else he’d rather be doing.

“Louis can tell you all about it while I get your drink orders,” Amy laughed. “What do you guys want?”

They both order sodas to start with, and Amy goes to retrieve them.

As soon as Amy was gone, Niall dropped his head to the table and let out a loud groan.

“What’s wrong with you?” Louis stared.

“Everything,” Niall’s head shot back up, fixing Louis with a glare. “How could you let me wear sweatpants? Of all things?”

“You were going to _physical therapy._ You weren’t gonna wear a three-piece suit…”

“And this shirt? I slept in this shirt! Why would you let me leave the house wearing it? You suck as a friend!”

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

“And I didn’t shower! Why didn’t you make me shower?”

“I tried to! When I pulled the blanket off you, you swore that if I didn’t let you sleep, you would punch me so hard in the throat that I’d get knocked back into the next oblivion!”

“Shh!”

“I don’t even really know what that means, but I didn’t want to test you.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

Niall sat up, and smiled like a madman as Amy came back to the table with their drinks.

“OK, do you need some time to look over the menu, or are you just gonna order one of everything?”

She directed the question more toward Niall, since Louis had the menu practically memorized.

“Can we have a minute?” Niall asked sweetly.

“Sure thing. Just call me when you’re ready.”

She walked away again, and Niall slapped his palm to his forehead. “Idiot.”

“You want to explain that?” Louis questioned. “Before I have you tested for bipolar disorder?”

“Amy and I were friends growing up,” Niall explained. “And we were like, best friends. Kind of like you and El, except I had a massive crush on Amy throughout all of high school. Plus, I was actually straight the whole time.”

“So what happened?”

“Nothing,” Niall shrugged. “I never told her. She was so out of my league. Always had a boyfriend, too. I didn’t have a chance.”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Louis reasoned. “What if she liked you, too?”

“She didn’t. I was this nerdy little kid, with crooked teeth, a laugh that was way too loud and a Justin Bieber obsession.”

“You-“

“Shut up. Look, the point is, nothing ever happened between us. And then I left for school, and you can probably figure out the rest.”

“Never saw her again?”

“Yup. Until today, strangely enough.”

“So ask her out,” Louis said simply.

“No.”

“Why not? You’re here. She’s here. You guys have a history, so it’s not like you have to go through any of that awkward ‘first date’ shit.”

“Yeah, but-“

“I’m pretty sure she’s single, too.”

“She is?” Niall’s eyes brightened at the new information.

“She is,” Louis confirmed. “You gonna do something about it, or am I?”

“You fucking won’t.”

“I will if you walk away from her again.”

“Technically, I can’t walk yet, so I’d be hobbling away.”

“Niall!”

“All right, all right. Just, not today, OK? It’s too soon. Bring me in again like, next week or something.”

“Too soon?” Louis asked, confused. “You graduated from high school like, four years ago. How is it too soon?”

“It’s too soon! OK?”

“Fine. But why do I have to bring you in? Why can’t you just come in yourself?”

“Because if she rejects me, it’ll be awful because I’ll have to get out of here on crutches. That looks pathetic. At least, if you’re here, I’ll have a car waiting for me that I can get into. Much speedier getaway.”

“You really just thought all that through?”

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh for God’s sake, Niall,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Just pick out what you want to eat.”

\---

Liam sat on the couch in his apartment, game controller in hand.

Sophia was going out with her coworker and the famous Danielle tonight, so he would have the apartment all to himself.

He decided to spend his rare alone time doing nothing important. That meant, FIFA on the big screen and pizza and beer in his stomach.

“How do I look?”

He paused the game just after his player missed a very critical goal to look at his girlfriend.

“Gorgeous,” he complimented. “But what else is new?”

“Oh, shut up,” Sophia smiled.

She was wearing tight, dark blue skinny jeans, black heels and a black, flowy, sleeveless top.

Liam really did think she looked gorgeous, no matter how casually she was dressed.

“I’m serious,” Liam continued. “You look beautiful. Just don’t forget about me when you’re being hit on by every guy in the bar tonight.”

“I could never forget about you. You’re the one who’s gonna cook me breakfast in the morning when I wake up with a wicked hangover.”

“Ha ha.”

Sophia sat down next to Liam on the sofa, dropping her bag on the coffee table in front of her.

“Danielle should be here in a few minutes,” she stated as Liam unpaused his game.

“Yeah, I finally get to meet this woman,” Liam said as he pushed about a million buttons at once. “You talk about her so much, she might as well be a third person in this relationship.”

“You know I don’t like sharing,” Sophia replied easily. “And I don’t talk about her _that_ much.”

“You do, too.”

“I don’t. Just, about the places she’s been. I want to do that one day: be a world traveler like her. She’s been _everywhere_.”

“Well, once the show is over, and my job has settled down a little, and you have established your career, then we will travel. We can go anywhere you want.”

“You and I both know that your job will never settle down, and I won’t have a really established career for a while. I still have to finish this internship, remember?”

Liam shrugged. “Well, no matter how long it takes, I will take you somewhere new and exciting. Vegas was just the start of our traveling. Next time, it will be somewhere that you need a passport to get to.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Sophia smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek and rested her head against his shoulder.

A knock at the door came just as Liam scored the game-winning goal.

“I’ll get it,” Sophia laughed, standing up to answer it.

Liam cheered for himself, but settled down when he heard voices approaching.

“Liam, this is Danielle.”

He turned around to shake her hand, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who it was.

He felt his eyes widen, unable to believe his own bad luck.

It was Dani, the girl he’d known since he was nine years old.

Dani, the girl who showed him the ropes of how to navigate through the halls of their high school when he was just a scared, little freshman.

Dani, the girl he’d encouraged to pursue dancing as a major and future profession when it came time to filling out college applications.

Dani, his first girlfriend and first love, who broke up with him to follow that dream of dancing, shattering his heart in the process.

It was Dani, and she was standing in his living room, just a few steps behind Sophia, his current girlfriend who, at the moment, was expecting him to shake her hand and introduce himself.

So that’s what he did.

“Hi, I’m Liam, nice to meet you.”

He stepped forward and extended his hand, keeping his eyes focused on hers.

He could hear his voice being suspiciously loud, but he couldn’t help it. He’d just pretended that he didn’t know her, outright lying to Sophia.

But he didn’t know what else to do. He hoped Dani would go along with it.

It seemed that Dani was just as shell-shocked as he was. Her eyes were locked on his face, like she was seeing a ghost, and her lips slightly parted, as if she wasn’t sure what to say.

Surely she’d heard as much about him as he’d heard about her, yet, neither one of them had made the connection.

After he cleared his throat, she came out of her daze.

She subtly nodded and responded, “Yes, Liam, I’ve heard so much about you. Nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Yeah, you, too. I’ve heard so much about you, it’s like I already know you.”

“I can say the exact same thing.”

Sophia’s phone went off just then. “Oh, that’ll be Tara.”

She looked at her phone and read the message she’d just received.

Liam and Dani exchanged a look. It was a warning, as both of them had realized how much they would only hurt Sophia if either one of them revealed the truth now.

“She just left her apartment, so we should go, Danielle,” she explained, picking up her bag and slipping her phone inside. 

“Great, ready when you are,” Dani smiled.

“Cool.”

Sophia turned and leaned up to kiss Liam.

He kissed her back, though not as eagerly as he would’ve if Dani wasn’t there.

It was strange to kiss Sophia in front of Dani. Even though they’d broken up years ago, he felt like he was back in high school again, with Dani by his side through thick and thin.

“Love you,” Sophia said quietly.

“Love you, too.”

He gave her a soft smile as she led Dani out of the apartment.

Before they left, Dani shot him a look over her shoulder, and then the two of them were gone.

Once he heard their footsteps retreat down the hallway, Liam fell back onto the couch.

He ran his fingers over his hair, fisting his hands once they got to the back of his neck.

_What the fuck am I going to do?_

\---

It was almost 9. Steven would be coming over soon.

Eleanor picked Friday night for their meeting because she knew her friends would all be busy.

There wasn’t a chance of anybody coming over unannounced and seeing her talking with Steven, who was, of course, on Louis’ shit list.

In preparation for their little meeting, El had spent most of the past few days looking up Peter Washington, trying to figure out how he still had a connection to Louis.

She’d come up with… absolutely nothing.

It was like the man had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The last post about him was a report about the trial, almost five years ago now.

Since then, there was nothing. He hadn’t been credited for any other celebrity photos, hadn’t been spotted out anywhere, nothing.

Even though the man wasn’t famous by society’s standards, El had hoped that his involvement with Louis would’ve garnered him a little more attention in the media.

That wasn’t the case.

So, El had nothing. She had no idea what Steven would try to tell her about Washington, and it had her nervous.

She didn’t recall seeing the photographer anywhere that she’d been in the past few months.

No one had told her of seeing him at any of their appearances, either.

For all she knew, Washington could’ve moved across the country after the trial and never looked back.

So why was Steven telling her that he had some sort of news connecting her best friend and the man that he most wanted to avoid?

She heard someone knock at the door, and went to open it, letting Steven in.

“Hey, El,” he greeted calmly, taking off his jacket.

“Tell me everything you know. Now.”

“Eager, are we?” Steven asked, sitting down on the sofa.

“No, I’m just done thinking about this guy and why he’s involved in my best friend’s life. So spill or get out.”

“Fine. All right, well, remember that photo of Louis and me kissing?”

“Yeah, of course. Harry and Lou broke up thanks to that.”

“Wait, what?”

“Never mind, keep going.”

“No!” Steven exclaimed. “That picture broke them up? Are you serious?”

Eleanor sighed. “If you must know, yes. It came at a bad time. The two of them had been dealing with all the news about Harry’s dad, and Harry was upset all the time, so understandably, Harry was pissed to find his new boyfriend kissing some other guy he didn’t even know at a time when he was feeling so vulnerable. You happy?”

“No, I’m not happy! I never meant for any of that to happen.”

“Well it did, OK? Keep going with the story.”

“All right, well, Ben hired me to do that: to kiss Louis so that it could be caught on camera and cause some drama.”

“Old news. Just tell me how Washington has anything to do with Louis.”

“Ben hired Washington to take the photos,” Steven blurted out.

El froze. There was no way Ben would have anything to do with Washington after their history together.

“You’re such a liar,” she scoffed.

“What would I possibly have to gain from lying about this?”

“Ben would never do that to Louis. He knows about the two of them, and would never want to have Washington around Louis ever again. There’s no way. I can’t believe you wasted my time with this.”

“You’re the one wasting your own time here,” Steven rolled his eyes. “Washington was the one who was hired to take that picture. Ben hired Washington. I saw Washington waiting with his camera to take our picture. End of story.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s not. You know it’s not, because deep down, you know that I wouldn’t lie to you. Not over something like this. We used to be good friends, El; you know who I really am.”

El couldn’t deny that she _did_ know the kind of person that Steven was. He’d always had a good heart, full of compassion for others.

“You could always ask Perrie if you really don’t believe me,” he told her.

“Excuse me?”

“I know that she knows something. That night, after I realized that Louis really was dating Harry, I went after Washington to try to get the pictures deleted off that camera. I did. Why do you think Louis came back to the table so much sooner than I did? But I couldn’t catch him. And when I returned, Perrie was watching me with a look in her eyes like she knew something. I couldn’t ask her what it was, but she saw something go down. Talk to her.”

After a moment, El asked, “what do you want?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want? By telling me this? Do you want money? A role on the show? A mention in an interview? What?”

“I want you to help Louis,” Steven pleaded. “That’s what I want.”

“What do you mean, ‘help Louis’? He’s perfectly fine. Washington hasn’t been heard from in months, and has made no effort to bother Louis in the past five years other than this one incident that you’re telling me about that may or may not be true. In fact, Louis doesn’t even know about that. Right?”

“Of course not. If I had gotten the chance to explain myself to him, I wouldn’t have told him Washington was the photographer.”

“So why is this so important to you?”

“Don’t you just think it’s a little weird that of all the photographers Ben could’ve hired, he chose Washington?”

“Of course I think it’s weird,” El huffed. “Not that I believe you, but if this is true, then it doesn’t make any sense. Ben loves Louis like a son.”

“So don’t you think it’s even stranger that Ben just happened to have Washington’s number to call him up?”

El stopped her reply, not sure what she wanted to say next. She wanted to come up with some kind of defense for Ben, knowing there had to be something to say.

But her mind was drawing a blank, because it _was_ strange that Ben would have Washington’s number after all these years.

It was strange that Ben would have Washington’s number at all, if she really thought about it.

“Just so we’re on the same page here…” Eleanor started slowly. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

Steven took a deep breath before responding. “I’m saying that Ben hired Washington to take that picture, knowing that if Louis saw Washington at any point in that night, he would’ve had a nervous breakdown. I’m saying that Ben knows Washington from some point in history, and that point could be when Washington was hired to take pictures of Louis the night that Louis beat him up.”

“Get out,” Eleanor blurted out. “Just go.”

“El-“

“Get the fuck out of my apartment! How dare you even think that Ben could do something so low? He looks out for us; he wouldn’t do that to Louis. Ever!”

Steven stood up, grabbing his jacket. “Listen, I'm leaving on Sunday for a week and a half. I have a shoot in Milan to do, so you won't be able to reach me for a while. But when I get back, if you need help with this, let me know.”

“Not likely, you asshole,” El spat.

Steven walked quickly out, gently shutting the door behind him.

El felt herself dropping to the ground, but in no way tried to stop it. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

\---

_“Shit, you didn’t- Oh, fuck, I knew this was too easy.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Louis looked pissed, but Steven couldn’t tell him the truth about what was going on._

_“Um,” Steven stalled, looking out at the crowd. He located Washington standing nearby, checking the pictures he had on his camera. If he moved now, he could get him. “Fuck, I have to go.”_

_“No, you don’t,” Louis grabbed his arm. “What’s going on?”_

_“Uhh-” Steven looked back and forth between Louis and the crowd. He looked back at Washington, who gave him a simple thumbs up before turning and hightailing it out of there._

_Steven broke his arm out of Louis’ grip and started running after him._

_“I’ll explain later! I’m sorry!”_

_If he could just get through the crowd, he would be able to catch up to the photographer._

Shit, _he swore to himself. He knew those pictures of Louis kissing that Harry guy meant something. Why did he listen to Ben and actually follow through on this?_

_He could see the top of Washington’s head shoving his way through the crowd._

_He shouted after him, but the club was so loud, he knew it was useless; the pap would never hear him._

_He watched helplessly as Washington burst through the club’s exit, knowing it would only be a few seconds before he was in a cab and heading away from the scene._

_So of course, at that moment, he crashed into someone._

_“Shit, sorry,” he apologized. Looking over, he realized it was Zayn._

_“No, my fault,” Zayn said. “Ran into a bit of an obsessed fan back there. Tried to lose her.”_

_“Right, um, hold that thought?”_

_He hurried off, dashing toward the exit so fast that the door slammed open when he pushed against it._

_Unfortunately, it was in that second that he saw Washington’s face looking through the window of a cab as it drove off._

_“Fuck_ ,” _he muttered to himself. Those pictures would probably be posted tomorrow, and Steven could blame himself for singlehandedly messing up a relationship between his old friend and his boyfriend._

_Defeated, he made his way back to the table._

_Unsurprisingly, Louis wasn’t even looking at him, but he was shocked to find Perrie giving him suspicious, hawk eyes._

_Nobody else was acting any differently, so Steven thought that meant that Louis hadn’t told them anything._

_But he was confused why Perrie, this girl he barely knew, was staring at him like he was about to raise Hitler from his grave._

_He wanted to explain to Louis what happened, but it looked like he wouldn’t get the chance to, as Louis left shortly after._

_He decided he would call Louis in the morning to tell him everything. In the meantime, he just hoped that everything would work out for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Steven's telling the truth, right? Does that mean that Ben really is the bad guy?!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Tuesday night!


	23. The Connections

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Liam mumbled as he walked back and forth in Zayn’s living room. He had been pacing for so long, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d burned track marks in the carpet.

“I can’t believe I did that. WHY DID I DO THAT?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn muttered in an attempt to calm Liam down despite not having any idea what he was ranting about.

After Sophia and Danielle had left, Liam waited exactly four minutes and twenty-three seconds before calling an emergency meeting at Zayn’s apartment. He knew that Zayn and Niall would already be there, and it wouldn’t take more than a minute for Louis and Harry to arrive, as well.

He needed all the help he could get.

“How am I gonna get out of this?” Liam asked the two men sitting on the couch, watching him with bewildered eyes.

“Get out of what?” Niall wondered. “And stop pacing; you’re making me dizzy.”

“This! Niall, I have to fix this, but I don’t know how.”

“He’s just babbling to himself at this point,” Zayn stated. “Niall, just let him go.”

They sat and watched as Liam worked himself into a frenzy, talking lowly about ‘a secret’ and ‘when she finds out.’

Neither of them knew what to say.

“Where are Louis and Harry?” Niall wondered out loud. “Probably fucking or something.”

“Probably,” Zayn agreed.

Liam stopped. “Can they get here already? I need help. Now.”

“That’s for sure,” Niall commented.

Liam fixed him with a glare.

“Can you just tell us now, and then tell them later?” Zayn attempted to compromise.

At that moment, Louis and Harry walked in.

“About time!” Liam shrieked. “Took you long enough!”

Louis furrowed his brow, taking in Liam’s frazzled appearance.

“I was in the shower,” Harry pouted. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right, babe,” Louis comforted. “Liam’s just got other issues right now. Tell us what’s wrong, Payno.”

The two of them plop down next to the others, and the four of them wait for Liam to explain the problem.

“OK, I’m not sure how to tell you guys this, so I’m just gonna say it.”

“This could take hours,” Louis sighed to himself.

“Shut up, Louis,” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“All right, well…” Liam started. “You know how Sophia is working with the woman Danielle on her new apartment?”

The four boys nodded.

“Well, I met Danielle tonight. Just now, actually.”

“And…?” Harry prodded.

“And, Danielle is my ex-girlfriend.”

The four boys visibly winced.

“Ouch, that sucks, man,” Niall said.

“Well, that’s not all. Um, I sort of didn’t tell Sophia that.”

“What?” The four of them exclaimed at the same time.

“Why wouldn’t you tell her that?” Louis inquired. “That’s sort of important information.”

“And… I kind of pretended that I didn’t know Danielle when Sophia introduced us.”

At that moment, Zayn shook his head, Niall called him a “raging asshole,” Harry just stared at him with wide eyes and Louis stood up and kicked Liam in the leg.

“Ow! Louis, that hurt!”

“Good! You idiot! How could you do that?”

“I don’t know! I panicked!”

“Clearly,” Harry threw his hands up in frustration. “What are you gonna do? You know Soph will find out eventually.”

“I know she will! It’s just, she’s been working so hard on this project, and she’s so excited about it, and she absolutely adores Danielle. I didn’t want to ruin this experience for her.”

“Soph’s a big girl, you know,” Zayn reasoned. “She can be a professional about this. It would probably be better for her to get used to working with people she doesn’t like. God only knows it’ll happen to her plenty in her field.”

“Does she know who Danielle is?” Niall wondered. “Like, surely you two have had the ex-girlfriends talk?”

“Of course we have,” Liam answered. “She knows about Dani-“

“Oh, it’s Dani now?” Louis cut in, sitting back down next to Harry.

“And she knows that we broke up before Dani left to join a dance company,” Liam continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Honestly, she knows all about Dani, and Dani knew all about me, but none of us realized that it was us.”

“You’re sure about that?” Harry questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re sure that Dani didn’t know it was you? Did she pick Sophia’s company on purpose or something, hoping to get back at you? Or even, get back _with_ you?”

The other boys looked at Liam’s face.

“No,” Liam shook his head. “Dani wouldn’t do that. She’s not that kind of person.”

“You’re sure?” Louis asked. “It’s been five years. People change.”

“I have to call her,” Liam finally said after thinking it over.

“Is that a good idea, though?” Zayn wondered. “Like, is it opening up a can of worms or whatever that expression is?”

“I have to call her anyway,” Liam explained. “We have to be on the same page with this whole thing. I don’t want Dani to say anything; otherwise Sophia will kill me. And I don’t want to say anything about Dani, because-“

“Then their friendship will be ruined,” Harry concluded.

“Exactly.”

“Well, you really dug yourself a hole with this one, didn’t you, Liam?”

“Yeah, Niall, I really did. Don’t know how I’m gonna get out of it without hurting somebody.”

“Just pray that after the project is over,” Louis began saying, “Soph and Dani go their separate ways and you never hear from Dani again. That would solve everything.”

“It would,” Liam nodded his head. “So I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what _isn’t_ going to happen.”

His friends couldn’t deny the likelihood of this blowing up in Liam’s face, so they all remained silent.

“This is the worst day of my life,” Liam stated angrily. “God, this is like that kid’s book. What was it called? _Alexander’s God-Awful, Fucked Up, Bullshit, Cocksucking Day_ or something like that?”

“Sounds like a book Louis would write,” Zayn smirked.

Louis shot him a fake smile before flipping him off.

“Actually, it’s Alexander and the Terrible, Horrib-“

Harry’s answer was cut off by Niall’s elbow to his ribs.

“Never mind,” he muttered to himself.

“What am I gonna do?” Liam whispered.

A phone ringing broke that silence.

“Babe, that’s you,” Louis nudged Harry in the side, much more gently than Niall.

Harry pulled his phone from his pocket, but was confused at who was calling.

“That’s weird. It’s Eleanor.”

“El?” Louis sounded worried, so he snatched the phone out of Harry’s hands and answered it.

“Hey, you OK?”

“Louis?” Eleanor shrieked. “Why are you answering the phone? Where’s Harry?”

“He’s right here, relax. Are you OK? Did you call me and I didn’t answer?”

“Um, no, I just- Um, I have to talk to Harry.”

“OK…” Louis replied slowly.

“It’s for you,” he shrugged, handing the phone back to its rightful owner.

“Surprising,” Harry deadpanned, “considering it’s my phone.”

Louis just smiled in response.

“Hey, El, what’s up?” Harry asked into the phone.

“Hey, can you get away from Louis for a little while?”

“Not right now, sorry to say. We’re with Liam. He’s sort of having a meltdown.”

“Don’t tell her!” Liam hissed.

Harry raised a hand in surrender. He had no intentions of doing so.

“OK, well I need to talk to you. Like, asap.”

“Um, yeah, OK. I work all weekend, though. You can come to the restaurant before I clock in or something, if you want.”

“You know what? That works, because I have to talk to Perrie, too.”

“Oh, then you might want to hold off. The two of us work totally different shifts this weekend."

Eleanor huffed in annoyance.

“OK, I’ll figure something out and let you know when I’m coming. Just, Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do not tell Louis about anything. OK?”

Harry snuck a glance at Louis, who was now talking to Liam about what to say to Danielle when they spoke.

“This must be really important.”

“It’s huge. Just, don’t tell him. We will, eventually, just not now.”

“OK, you got my word.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up the phone and looked at his boyfriend again.

Judging from El’s tone, he suspected this was something serious. He didn’t like having to keep a secret like that, but he trusted El. If she said Louis couldn’t know what was going on, it had to be for a good reason.

\---

“OK, El, calm down,” Eleanor mumbled to herself. “Just calm _the fuck_ down.”

She sat on her sofa, her right leg bouncing up and down.

After Steven left her apartment, her first thought had been to call Louis and tell him everything. But, she decided against it, because, truth be told, she was afraid to tell Louis.

If Steven had been telling the truth, then it would only destroy the relationship that Louis had with Ben. She didn’t know how to even approach the subject. How do you tell your best friend that the man that he’d trusted like a second father since he was seventeen may have betrayed his trust and exploited his vulnerabilities?

So she thought she would talk to Harry in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, Harry wasn’t with Louis yet. Harry would be as angry as Eleanor was, but he would probably be able to see things clearer and possibly come up with a solution.

But of course, they were already together. So she would have to wait to talk to him.

She debated calling Perrie to find out if Steven had been telling the truth about her seeing him the night of the after party.

She knew Perrie was spending time with her brother, and El didn’t want to interrupt that. But, if it was important, then Perrie could probably spare a few minutes to answer a simple question.

“Fuck it,” she stated simply, scrolling through her phone contacts and tapping on Perrie’s name.

She tapped her foot while the phone rang.

She was annoyed when it went to voicemail after only a few seconds, meaning Perrie saw El calling and hit 'Ignore.'

“Bitch, call me back,” Eleanor ordered after the beep. “This is important. It’s about Harry and Louis and I can’t deal with this by myself.”

The last few words came out as more of a whine, but El didn’t care. She was _beyond_ emotional right now.

Until she had some sort of confirmation, she was in a lose-lose situation. If she told Louis everything and it was true, then she would pretty much destroy him.

If she told him everything and none of it was true, then Ben would be pissed at her that she ever doubted him, plus she would be annoyed at herself that she actually chose to believe Steven over Ben, who’d been a second father figure to her, as well, for years.

That right there made her stop and think.

Why was she so eager to believe Steven? With nothing to go on, she obviously chose Ben to side with, because there was no way Ben would betray Louis like that.

It’s just that, Steven was right about one thing: he had no reason to lie.

He wasn’t asking for anything, not for any money or recognition. So what would he have to gain from this?

She was at a crossroads. She so desperately wanted to believe that Steven was lying; but at the same time, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he maybe wasn’t.

She tried calling Perrie again, but it went to voicemail for the second time.

El let out a deep breath and decided to stop worrying about it for now. She couldn’t do anything else until she talked to Perrie to find out what she saw the night of the after party.

Until then, she was basically just a sitting duck, a fact that she didn’t find all that comforting.

\---

Harry clocked out at work for his lunch break on Monday. It was 1:30 in the afternoon, but instead of going to the break room, he put his jacket on and started walking toward 75th Street.

Today was the day that he, Niall and Louis would be checking out the apartment that Ben had found for them.

Just considering the location alone, Harry thought the place would be fine. Plus, he’d seen the other apartments that were paid for by the show, and they weren’t slacking in any way.

He soon found himself outside of the building on 75th Street between Lexington and 3rd.

He was already impressed that it took him less than ten minutes to get there from his job. He wasn’t sure there was anything else to really worry about.

The building was tall; Harry guessed it was about forty stories. The outside was set in red brick, and the sunlight was gleaming off the multiple windows on each floor.

Just a few feet in front of him was a doorman who was eyeing Harry up. It wasn’t surprising, since Harry probably looked like a suspicious individual who had been closely examining the building for five minutes.

He walked up to the man and introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I’m meeting with Julia Cohen to look at apartment 38C.”

The doorman seemed surprised, but allowed him to go through.

“Name’s Charles. If you wind up moving in, feel free to call me Chuck.”

Harry grinned. “Thanks, Chuck.”

He entered the lobby and immediately saw Louis and Niall talking to a tall woman who he assumed with Julia.

Louis spotted him first, and his whole face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend approaching.

“Hi, babe,” he said happily.

“Hey,” Harry smiled.

The two kissed each other lightly in greeting before Harry turned to introduce himself to the woman.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand for her to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Styles,” she responded, taking his hand. “I’m Julia Cohen. I’ll be your real estate agent for the time being. Although, I’ve already spoken with Mr. Ben Winston, so most of the work is already done. All that’s left to do is for you gentlemen to see it. Now, Mr. Horan and Mr. Styles will be renting, correct?”

“Yeah, I’m just here because Niall needed a ride,” Louis said, while the other two simply nodded.

“Excellent. Well, let’s not waste any more time, since you need to be back at work, Mr. Styles. Follow me.”

She led them over toward the elevator and pushed the button for the 38th floor.

“So, it’s a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment,” she informed them as the elevator made its way up. “1,050 square feet, full kitchen, spacious dining and living area and washer and dryer in the apartment.”

“Sounds great,” Niall said.

They got off the elevator and walked down a hallway to their door.

Julia unlocked it and let them in.

“OK, so this is the foyer. This large room we’re in is the living room/dining area. Those glass doors straight back lead out to a balcony. It’s yours; it’s not a shared space.”

They take a minute to look around the room, which is huge.

Harry can’t believe how much space there is. He would need to find stuff to put in the room just to make it feel less empty.

“Can we go on the balcony?”

Louis’ question broke Harry out of his wondering.

“Of course,” Julia answered. “After you.”

The four of them walked through the doors to see the view.

It was a good thing Harry wasn’t afraid of heights; otherwise, he might’ve thrown up from fear just then.

But the view was amazing. He looked over the railing to peer down on the city, loving how the cars looked like Matchbox toys and the people looked like little specks.

He looked up and down the street, counting the city blocks to see what was around the building.

Two blocks ahead, even though he couldn’t see it among all the scary-high skyscrapers, was DiSutro’s. It was still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that he would be only two blocks away from work instead of 65.

And not only that, but just four blocks to the right was the East River; three blocks to the left was Central Park. How was this place real?

Julia pointed out the nearest subway stations while they were out there, although Harry wasn’t really listening.

He didn’t really need the subway for anything else anymore, now that he was in such a prime location.

When they went back inside, Julia led them to the kitchen.

“You two will really enjoy this room,” Julia smiled at Harry and Niall.

When he entered the room, Harry immediately knew why.

The kitchen was _beautiful_. It had granite countertops with a tile backsplash, dark wooden cabinets and stainless steel appliances.

But the most impressive part of the room was the double ovens that Niall was currently looking at.

His eyes wide, Niall stayed staring at them, thinking of all the possible meals he could cook in this kitchen with a double oven.

“There’s a double oven, Harry,” Niall whispered, like he was afraid he would scare it off.

“I know, Niall,” Harry grinned.

The two of them looked at each other before turning to Julia and rushing out, “We’ll take it.”

“I knew you would love it,” Julia laughed. “But you haven’t even seen the bedrooms yet-“

“Don’t care,” Niall shook his head. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“There are double ovens, Louis,” Harry gushed to his boyfriend, even though the older man had no clue why that was so important.

“Clearly, you’re dealing with chefs here,” Louis smirked to Julia.

“I knew I was. That’s why I suggested this place to Ben. Double ovens are a huge selling point.”

Despite Harry and Niall’s protests, Julia quickly showed them the master bedroom and bathroom, and second bedroom and bathroom.

The bedrooms had hardwood floors and cream-colored walls, while the bathrooms had different décor. The master bath had a dark tile floor and dark walls, while the guest bathroom was lighter, with gray walls and a blue stone floor.

“So, you two can decide who gets the master,” Julia started to say before she was interrupted.

“No, Harry gets the master,” Niall shrugged. “That’s a given.”

“Niall, you don’t have to,” Harry shook his head.

“It’s because of you that we’ll even be living here, so yeah, I do. It’s not that big of a deal, really. And the bathroom is just next door, so it’s not like I would have to go far to get to it.”

Harry gave up fighting, since Niall had that look in his eyes that showed that he’d made up his mind.

"I think we've made our decision," Harry smiled.

A quick look at his watch showed that he only had about twenty minutes before he had to clock back in, so he would have to head back soon.

“I’ll draw up the final papers right away," Julia replied, "and I'll let Mr. Winston know when they're ready to be signed off on. We'll let you know what day you can move in.”

"Sounds great," Harry said. 

"Yeah, works for me," Niall agreed.

“Wonderful. Well I’ll let you gentlemen get on with the rest of your day, and it's been a pleasure working with you."

Julia shook hands with all three of them, sealing the deal.

“Hey, just out of curiosity,” Niall asked as they left the apartment, “how much is this apartment?”

“Oh, the landlord actually just lowered the price, so you’re in luck. It’s $4,700 a month.”

That stopped Harry and Niall dead in their tracks.

Harry gasped as he felt all of the air leave his body, and Niall started choking, nearly falling over as his balance on his crutches wavered.

“A month?” Harry questioned, eyes wide.

Niall was still coughing, and kept at it until Louis finished pounding his hand against his back.

“I think I swallowed my gum,” Niall admitted with a slight embarrassment to his voice.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen,” Julia apologized. “I thought price wasn’t an issue here?”

“It’s not,” Louis responded. “They’re just a little shell-shocked by that number.”

“That’s triple our rent now,” Harry muttered quietly to Niall, who still didn’t look like he’d recovered.

“It’ll be fine,” Louis told Julia, who looked concerned at their reactions.

“OK…” she said slowly. "So, I'll let Mr. Winston know to still come sign the paperwork?"

Harry and Niall nodded in agreement.

Julia seemed satisfied with that confirmation, and started walking toward the elevator.

“Remember, you’re not paying for it,” Louis reminded with a smile.

He, too, followed Julia away.

“Good,” Niall said. “If we were, we wouldn’t last a month.”

“Thank God for reality television, huh?”

\---

_Eighteen-year-old Liam stood by his desk, going through his list of things he still needed before he started school next week._

_He would finally be starting his freshman year of college, studying Public Relations and Event Planning._

_He and his girlfriend Dani would unfortunately be separated, but they had made the most of their summer together._

_Dani was off to travel the world with her new dance company, and Liam was so excited for her to be able to go to a bunch of cool places and meet a lot of new people._

_He would miss her, of course, but he knew that it would be the best for the both of them in the long run._

_He knew in his heart that they would be together forever, and in four years when he graduated with his degree, she would be home for good, and they could settle down and start their family._

_The plan was all set._

_He heard the doorbell ring and voices at the front entryway._

_A moment later, Dani was opening his bedroom door, not bothering to knock._

_“Your sister let me in,” she explained easily._

_“Thought so,” he smiled at her._

_She quickly pecked him on the lips and sat down on his bed. “You all ready for school?”_

_“Yeah, just need a few more things and then I’m totally set.”_

_He sat down next to her, putting his list on his bedside table._

_“Are you excited to be going?”_

_Liam nodded eagerly. “Really excited. It’ll be nice to be around people who like the same things that I do, you know?”_

_Dani nodded. “Yeah, why do you think I was so eager to go to the dance academy after I graduated? Like-minded individuals and all that.”_

_“And now you’re going around the world with your dancing. You’re gonna meet so many cool people and see all of the world’s monuments and everything.”_

_“Can’t believe it’s really happening to me, honestly.”_

_“Stop, you know you deserve this. You’ve been training for it for so long, how could you not have gotten asked to join?”_

_“Thanks,” Dani said quietly._

_Liam could tell something was bothering her. It was clear in the way she didn’t smile at him, which she always did._

_“What’s wrong?” he wondered._

_Dani glanced away from her lap to look him deep in his eyes, figuring out what she wanted to say._

_“Where do you see yourself in five years?”_

_He was a little surprised at the question, but went with it anyway._

_“In five years, I’ll be graduated from school with my degree. We’ll be living together in a really cool apartment we’ve completely decorated ourselves. I’ll have a job doing some event planning and you’ll still be dancing, if you want to be. You’ll have an engagement ring on your finger, and we’ll be talking about kids in some sort of future.”_

_When he was done, he examined her face, thinking he would see it bright and happy, full of excitement for the future he’d just described._

_Instead, she was pressing her lips together, her eyes cloudy and her posture stiff._

_“Is that what you see?” he asked gently._

_Dani slowly shook her head ‘no.’_

_It stung Liam, to know that everything he had thought would be happening in his future might not be happening at all._

_“Well, what do you see?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“What do you mean, ‘you don’t know’?”_

_“I mean, I don’t know if I'll want to be married in a few years. I don’t know if I’ll still be with the dance company then or if I’ll be back in New York, or in another city entirely. Who knows what city I’ll fall in love with while I’m away?”_

_“What are you- No. Stop, no, we talked about this. We said that we would do the long-distance thing, and in a few years, we’re gonna get our own place and get married and have kids-“_

_“Liam, stop, you’re too young to be thinking like that.”_

_“I’m eighteen! I’m not a child; I’m not the little kid that you used to know. Speaking of which, I’ve wanted the same things out of life since you met me, so why are you acting like I’m suddenly crazy for thinking this way?”_

_“I’m not acting like you’re crazy! I love that you’re so set on your future, and I’m glad that you see me in it-“_

_“What, you don’t see yourself in my future?”_

_“Liam, that’s not what I’m saying.”_

_“So what are you saying?”_

_“I’m saying,” Dani started to explain, “that you have your future completely planned out, and you have for years. You’ve known exactly what college you want to go to, and what you want to study, and that’s exactly where you’re going and what you’re doing. You’ve known what you want to do after you graduate and how many kids you want to have with your wife and even where you’ll live, and I have no doubt in my mind that that’s exactly what you’ll end up doing.”_

_“So what’s the problem?”_

_“The problem is that we have our own futures planned for ourselves, and I don’t think that they’ll match up.”_

_Liam stared at her; because there was no way that she could be saying what he thought she was._

_The two of them had been dating for nearly two years now, and had been friends for years before that._

_Their parents were best friends who did everything together, so it only made sense that Liam and Dani were as close as they were._

_He loved Dani and Dani loved him._

_So why was she about to break his heart?_

_“Liam, I think we should break up.”_

_He pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he tried not to freak out. She didn’t mean that. There was no way._

_“It’s just, we’re both so young; we’re too young to be restricting ourselves to one possible outcome in our lives. You want steady and reliable, and I’m joining a traveling dance troupe. That’s the exact opposite of what you want, and it’s not fair to either one of us to expect that in four years, when you graduate, I’ll be ready to settle down and start having children. Because, that might not be the case.”_

_“But it_ might _be the case, too,” Liam finally spoke. “You don’t know that you won’t want the same things in a few years.”_

_“But I don’t know that I will, either. And that’s not fair.”_

_Dani was already crying, and Liam wasn’t too far off from it._

_“I’m sorry,” she apologized tearfully. She sniffled and wiped fresh tears from her eyes._

_Liam just nodded quietly._

_She got up to leave his room, but he stopped her. “Can I at least have a hug?”_

_Dani gave him a small smile and turned back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought her close to his chest, keeping his hands locked around her lower back._

_When she pulled away, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek before breaking out of his hold._

_“Bye, Liam,” she said sadly._

_He didn’t say anything, knowing that if he did, his voice would probably give out on him._

_Instead, he just stood in the center of his room, watching as the only girl he’d ever loved walked out, possibly out of his life forever._

_This was so not part of the plan._

\---

Liam was at his desk in his office, watching the hands of the clock hanging on the far wall very slowly tick forward.

He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Dani was just coming by so that they could talk about everything.

It was 2:05. Dani was five minutes late.

Already, she was an entirely different person. Back when the two of them were still dating, Dani was never late. In fact, she was usually five to ten minutes early. Liam believed that because he spent so much time with her, that’s why he was always punctual when he was growing up – a trait that he still held to this day.

At 2:10, Liam started thinking that Dani forgot when he heard a buzzing at his phone.

“Liam, you have a Danielle Peazer here for you,” Marisa, the office’s main receptionist told him through the intercom.

“Send her back, please.”

He got up from his chair and stood in front of his desk, leaning back against it.

A moment later, when he heard a knock at the door, he called out, “Come in.”

Dani entered the room, taking in her surroundings before shutting the door behind her.

“Hey,” Liam greeted simply.

Instead of answering, Dani marched right up to him and slapped him across the face.

The sound of the smack echoed through the room as Liam, caught off guard, felt his head turning to the side.

“You made me lie,” Dani spat at him.

Liam slowly shifted his head to look at her. He didn’t plan on saying anything; he would just let Dani get all of her anger out now.

“You know I hate lying,” she continued. “Why would you do that to Sophia? She deserves to know the truth. And then you sit there and act like you don’t know me. Let’s not even talk about how much _that_ hurt, because, come _on_ , I’ve known you since before your voice dropped and when you used to wear the damn Batman costume _every year_ for Halloween. What were you thinking? You really expect Sophia not to find out that we used to date? I’ve described you to her. I never said your name, but I’ve talked about how you were, the guy I was with before I left. Surely, you’ve mentioned me to her, as well, since I was your first major girlfriend? You really doubt her intelligence so much to think she’ll never connect the dots? And what happens then? When she realizes that we’ve both been lying to her? And for what reason? There’s no logical reason to not tell her the truth. It’s not like we want to get back together or anything because I’m certainly not going to be a home wrecker, Liam!”

At the end of her rant against him, she took a deep breath, tired out from everything she’d said.

“Say something,” she demanded.

“I’m an asshole,” he replied.

“That’s a start.”

“I’m an idiot, and I don’t think before I act and I deserve to have been punched, not slapped.”

Dani nodded. After a moment of glaring at him, she said, “For the record, I would’ve punched you, but I still haven’t learned how to throw a decent punch.”

“I gave you boxing lessons! I’m insulted!”

“What can I say? Your lessons all those years ago didn’t really stick.”

“I’m a good teacher,” Liam pouted.

“Of course you are. I just didn’t do well with punching. I’m a very good kicker, though. I have a high kick that, if placed just right, can knock a man out cold.”

She smiled with pride as she stated that fact.

“That is pretty impressive,” Liam finally conceded.

“I know,” she laughed. “See, if you had been honest, this is how we could be acting. Instead, we’re both plagued with guilt over lying.”

Liam let out a groan and dropped his head. “I know.”

“So what’s your plan?” Dani wondered. “You always have a plan, you have to have one now.”

“I will tell Sophia the truth after your apartment gets finished. Honestly, I really just didn’t want to ruin this job for her. It’s the first real one she’s been allowed to actually contribute to, and knowing that you’re my ex would’ve made everything awkward. It would’ve been all she thought about while styling your living room.”

“I guess I can understand that, but it’s still not fair.”

“I know it’s not. She’ll be pissed and she’ll hate me for a while when she finally finds out, but at least she’ll have a positive job under her belt.”

“Don’t you think that knowing we lied to her will ruin the experience for her?”

“Maybe,” Liam admitted after he considered Dani’s thought for a minute. “But that’s a risk I’m willing to take. You didn’t see her before her boss let her work on this. There were a lot of thoughts of, ‘Am I good enough?’ and ‘What if all the other interns get to help on projects and I don’t?’ This will, at the very least, be a huge confidence booster for her.”

“I can’t imagine Soph being unconfident about anything,” Dani frowned. “She was always so sure of herself when she was coming up with ideas for me.”

“And I didn’t want to take that from her. So, this is how it has to be. When it’s all over, I want to tell Soph the truth, as long as you’re OK with it. It will affect you, too.”

“You absolutely should tell her. It’s the right thing to do.”

“OK,” Liam nodded. “So that gives me what? Like, three weeks?”

“Just about, yeah.”

“All right. Three weeks it is, then.”

The two of them silently agreed before falling into a strange silence.

“So…” Dani started.

“So…?” Liam questioned.

“I know that we like, can’t really be friends in public, but can we be friends here, in the privacy of your office?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. Want to hear about my time in Australia?”

“Yes! You know I’ve always wanted to go there!”

Liam walked around and sat down behind his desk.

“I know, I know,” Dani laughed, plopping down in the chair behind her.

“How were the waves?”

“You know I don’t surf, Liam.”

“Oh, right. Just me. Well tell me about the rest of it. I have… Forty minutes to spare, but then I have a lot of stuff to work on for this album release party I have in less than two weeks.”

“Oooh, an album release party? For who?”

“5 Seconds of Summer.”

“Oh, is that the one that sings the song about American Apparel underwear?”

Liam laughed. “Yeah, that’s them. Their first EP is out on the 23rd.”

“Well good for them. And good for you, Mr. Party Planner.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Not to toot my own horn or anything.”

“I’m proud of you, by the way,” Dani complimented.

“Thanks. Same to you; you know I always was. Now, Australia. Go.”

\---

Perrie knocked on Eleanor’s apartment door on Tuesday night. After a few days of playing phone tag, they were finally able to reach each other and settle on a day to meet.

They had a lot to discuss, and it all needed to be done face to face.

When El answered the door, Perrie didn’t feel any calmer.

“Why do I feel like I’m entering an interrogation room in a police station?” Perrie attempted to joke.

“You’re not, I promise,” El replied with a small smile. She stood back to let Perrie inside. “I’ve just been going back and forth with this since Friday night, so I’m hoping you can resolve my issues.”

“I’ll do what I can. But you have to tell me what this is about first.”

The two women settled themselves down in El’s living room.

Perrie gave El the chance to gather her thoughts.

“OK, so, remember Steven? He was Louis’ and my friend from a couple years ago, and we introduced you guys at the charity fashion show?”

“Yeah,” Perrie nodded. “Friends with Louis’ ex, right?”

“That’s the guy. And, do you know who Peter Washington is?”

“The paparazzi guy? The one who Louis… You know…”

“Yeah, that’s him. Well, I talked to Steven the other night, and he told me that Ben hired Peter Washington to take that picture of Steven and Louis kissing at the after party for the charity show.”

“Why would Ben do that?” Perrie asked. “Doesn’t he know about Louis’ history with him?”

“See, that’s what I said,” El sighed, “but Steven was adamant that Ben hired Washington, and he didn’t care about their past. But, that’s not the only thing, though. Steven also thinks that Ben knew Washington from a few years ago, like, the night that Louis attacked him.”

“What? That’s crazy. Even if the two of them somehow knew each other, there’s no way Ben would want to have Washington around Louis, not after what happened between the two of them.”

“But what if Steven is right? What if Ben hired Washington to take the picture a few months ago, and also to harass Louis five years ago? Even worse, what if Ben is the reason behind all of Louis’ drama these past few months?”

“You make Ben out to be some sort of evil super villain,” Perrie stated. “You don’t really think that, do you?”

“I don’t know what I think, to be honest. But that’s where you come in, I guess.”

“What can I do?”

“Steven said that the night of the after party, you were looking at him like you knew something had just happened. Do you remember seeing him doing anything weird that night? After he came back from the bathroom?”

“Actually, that’s really creepy, because I was just thinking about that like, a week ago? I remember that after the two of them left the table, I asked Zayn if they were like, an item or if they used to be an item. He said they weren’t, so I calmed down a little, because at the time, I didn’t know if Louis was gonna hurt Harry or something.”

“Fair enough,” El agreed.

“Right? So, then I looked up and I saw this guy walking away from where the boys were, and Steven was a little bit behind him.”

“Did it look like they were walking together? Or like, was one trying to get away from the other?”

“It was like, the one guy was in front, and Steven was walking after him, trying to catch up.”

Eleanor felt her spine stiffen. So Steven had been telling the truth on that part. He did say that he’d gone after Washington to try and delete the pictures.

“And just to make sure, what did the other guy look like?”

“Well…” Perrie thought out loud, “I didn’t get a good look at his face, because most of it was covered up by black facial hair. But he had dark skin and had a camera slung around his neck. He looked like a professional, and _oh_ , _holy shit_ , was that Washington?”

It finally dawned on Perrie what was happening.

Eleanor nodded sadly. “Yeah, Steven was right, then. Washington really was there, taking their picture. That means that Ben really did hire him. Fuck.”

“We have another problem, then. Well, maybe.”

“What else could there be?”

“Well, I sort of met Washington.”

“What?” Eleanor shrieked. “How? When? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t realize it was him! I never followed Louis’ story before I knew him. So after I did meet Louis, like, I knew about the whole thing, but I didn’t know what Washington looked like!”

“Well what happened? Did he say anything to you?”

“No, not at all,” Perrie explained. “Like, I was running late to work, and I bumped into him outside of the restaurant-“

“He was at the restaurant? What did he want?”

“Nothing. I don’t think so, anyway. I knew I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn’t place it. Like, five minutes later, I remembered seeing him at the after party. Anyway, I said he looked familiar, and he said we’d never met before. But it was him.”

“But why did he just happen to be there?”

“I have no idea. He didn’t even have a camera with him, so it’s not like he was taking pictures of anything.”

“It’s too much of a coincidence for him to just be there, though,” Eleanor shook her head. “He had to have wanted something.”

Perrie simply shrugged, having run out of things to say. “So what do we do now?”

Eleanor mentally reviewed all of the information she’d gained in the past few days. This was all getting to be too much.

As much as she wanted to tell Louis, she still was faced with the same difficult situation she had before. Only now, there was only one outcome: Louis being devastated because someone he trusted had stabbed him in the back.

She looked up at Perrie, who was still looking at her with a curious expression.

_What were they going to do?_

After another brief pause, she took a deep breath, realizing there was only one thing they really could do at this point.

“We talk to Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... News? I'm thinking this story will be 35 chapters. Don't quote me on it. I have a timeline that goes through Chapter 32 when everything major happens, so I think 3 more chapters will be enough to tie everything up.  
> As I get closer, I'll put up a definite end number.  
> What do you think about 35 chapters? Too long? Too short?
> 
> Next chapter will be up Tuesday night!


	24. The Second Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10K words for you guys, the longest single chapter I've ever written! It's mostly the second season premiere, but also, Harry finds out everything. Oh boy.

Eleanor sat at the cast meeting on Friday morning, glaring at Ben from her seat across the table.

She and Perrie would soon be talking to Harry about everything that they’d figured out a few nights ago.

It didn’t make it any easier to sit in the same room as Ben, knowing what she knew: that he had betrayed her best friend in the world without a second thought.

The bastard.

“Now, please make sure you’re on time, guys,” Ben was reminding them all.

He was talking about the season premiere party on Sunday night. The episode didn’t start until 9, but they had to be there a few hours early for hair, makeup and pre-premiere interviews.

The show would be live, just like the season finale had been; only, it would be here in New York instead of across the country.

“We’ll have five interviews during the breaks, it looks like,” Ben continued. “Harry and Perrie, you’ll each have solo ones; Harry and Louis will have one; Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia will have one; and Liam and Zayn will have one. I think that’s about it, though. We’ll resume filming during the week; Meredith and I will be in touch about specific dates. Any questions?”

The group was all set. Besides Harry and Perrie, this was pretty standard business for them.

“OK, well have a good weekend. I will see you on Sunday afternoon.”

Ben dismissed them, and he and Meredith left to confirm everything that still had to be done for Sunday’s premiere.

“You’re really not coming back with me?” Louis pouted to Harry.

His boyfriend just shook his head, grinning. “Sorry, baby. Boss needs me to come in to work for some training session. Shouldn’t take too long, though.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed. “Well hurry back; you know I’m impatient.”

“I know.”

They kissed each other goodbye, and Louis left with Zayn so they could return to the building together.

Harry was now alone with Perrie and Eleanor in the room, as Liam and Sophia had already left.

“Ready?” Harry wondered.

“Not here,” El shook her head. “Come on.”

The three of them walked down the hallway and downstairs a floor until they found an empty storage closet.

“OK, I just lied to Louis about where I was, so this better be good,” Harry told them once they were inside. He sat down on a black storage crate and watched them with cautious eyes.

Even in the dim lighting of the small room, though, Harry knew this would definitely _not_ be good.

“OK, Harry,” Eleanor stated calmly, “don’t freak out-“

“That’s _the worst_ way to start a conversation,” Perrie turned to stare at Eleanor. “You can’t begin with that.”

“Well, fine, how would you start this?”

“Like this. Harry, Ben’s a lying prick and we can’t trust him.”

“Maybe,” Eleanor followed up with.

“Definitely.”

“Possibly.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened at the sudden declaration. “What’s going on?” he asked them.

Eleanor sighed. “What Perrie meant to say was –”

“That’s exactly what I meant to say,” Perrie jumped in. “Harry, Ben hired Peter Washington to take that picture of Louis and Steven the model kissing a couple months back. You know, the one that made the two of you break up? Yeah, he hired Washington for that.”

Before Harry could formulate a response, Eleanor kept going.

“And, we know this because Steven himself told me. And Perrie actually saw part of it happen, so I don’t think he’s lying, Harry, but I can’t be sure.”

“And, I met Washington face to face. I ran into him outside of the restaurant. I know it was him; El confirmed it was.”

“I think the biggest part of this is that Ben knew Washington well enough to hire him for the job,” Eleanor said. “Steven thinks that Ben may have even been the person to hire Washington to harass Louis the night that the two of them got in that fight.”

“Stop,” Harry pleaded. His gaze was flicking back and forth between them at a rapid pace.

The girls waited for him to say something, unsure of what would next come out of his mouth.

Suddenly, he was standing up, slightly trembling with anger.

The girls were taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, especially since he was quite literally towering over them. His intense emotions were making him look every inch of his 6-foot stature.

“Tell me everything,” he quietly requested.

That prompted El and Perrie to burst into explanation mode.

They told him about El meeting Steven at her apartment and everything he said; about Perrie running into Washington outside the restaurant and what he may have wanted; about what Perrie saw the night of the after party; and of course, about what this could all mean.

“So, it’s not too illogical to think that Ben could be behind a lot of other stuff,” Harry reasoned once they were done.

“That’s what I think,” Eleanor agreed. “I mean, I don’t know what his motives are, but I can certainly guess. Ben wants ratings. He always has; higher ratings lead to higher pay checks for him.”

“You mean like outing Harry and Louis’ relationship?” Perrie asked. “I mean, think about it: every time you guys decided one way or another what you would do as a couple, someone leaked something about you. There were the pictures at the Bellagio in Vegas and the New Year’s Eve party. Paparazzi attacked you after news of your father broke-“

“That was Washington, too,” Harry cried.

“Washington was there?” Eleanor inquired.

“Yeah, he was one of the paps outside of my apartment the first day I finally left. What if Ben hired him that day, too?”

The three of them just stared at each other in silence.

“Shit,” Harry finally swore.

“What?” El asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. “I- I could have a lot of these answers if I wasn’t such an idiot.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I ran into Washington myself. I took his phone and got his number, and I waited too long to call him out on it. By the time I called, the bastard had changed his number.”

El and Perrie watched as Harry visibly deflated in front of them.

“He’s smart; he knows what he’s doing. I just wish I had been smarter.”

“Harry, you couldn’t have possibly known he would do that,” Perrie consoled. “You tried. You did what you could. Don’t blame yourself for any of this. Blame _him_. Blame _Ben_.”

“How am I gonna tell Louis?” Harry sighed.

“You’re not,” Eleanor shook her head.

“The fuck I’m not!”

Harry stared at her with angry eyes. “You can’t really think that I’ll keep this from him?”

“For now, yes. We don’t even know if all of this is definitely true or not.”

“We have a lot of evidence, though, El,” Perrie stated. “Even if we don’t have proof, if we come at Ben like we do, maybe he’ll just confess to the whole thing.”

“And if he doesn’t? We’ll look like idiots.”

“I’m still telling Louis,” Harry stood firm in his decision.

“Of course you will, but I want to talk to Steven again first. The claims are all coming from him anyway. You should have a few words with him, too.”

“Then let’s go talk to him; what are we waiting for?”

“He’s on some photo shoot in Italy. He won’t be back for a couple days.”

“Seriously?” Harry rolled his eyes. “So what, we wait? Until when?

“I think he’ll be back Tuesday. Look, I just don’t want this to be some sort of set up.”

“Set up?” Perrie asked with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah, like someone is trying to frame Ben for this and it wasn’t him,” El explained. “As much as I think he did this, I just don’t want to accuse him of doing something he didn’t do.”

That statement shook Harry. “Not again,” he murmured.

The girls looked at him. They didn’t hear what he said, but knew he said something.

He glanced up at them and then said, “Louis and I already accused Ben of doing something wrong that he had no part of. El, you’re right, we can’t get mad at him without knowing for sure. We have to talk to Steven first.”

“What did you think he did?” Perrie questioned.

“We thought that he told Louis that I was moving apartments, but really I hadn’t decided on anything yet. We even had a fight over it. It was all caught on camera, too, so it’ll probably show up during the season. Anyway, turns out someone must’ve hacked my phone or something and sent a message to Ben from my phone saying that I needed to find a new place.”

“So he actually thought that you needed to find a new apartment,” Perrie concluded. “I remember that. Zayn told me about it.”

“Louis told me about that, too,” El added.

“Yeah. So, he didn’t realize that it wasn’t me that texted him. He thought he was just stating a fact when he told Louis.”

“Well, what if Ben sent the text?” El wondered suddenly.

“What?”

“Like, what if Ben was the one who hacked your phone to send the text to his phone? It would fit in with our whole ratings theory.”

“It’s possible,” Perrie agreed. “We could just add it to the list of shit he’s done. Well, may have done.”

“How are we supposed to face him on Sunday, knowing what we know?” Harry asked. “I won’t even want to be in the same room as him.”

The girls silently agreed, knowing that any time they saw Ben at the premiere, they would want to run the opposite way.

“We’ll get through it,” El comforted. “We always do.”

\---

Turns out, they didn’t need to worry about Ben. He wound up getting sick with a stomach bug, so he stayed home on Sunday night.

But that didn’t stop Harry’s heart from racing all day, because this was it: the day of the season premiere.

Or, as he liked to say, the day he was officially letting the world judge him for everything that he was.

The morning was a blur; it had rushed by way too quickly. He’d tried not to freak out earlier that afternoon when Niall told him goodbye and wished him luck as he and Louis left the apartment.

Now they were here, at Renaissance, the same place they had filmed Harry’s birthday. He and the rest of his friends were in the back, preparing to go out to the makeshift stage together so that they could officially introduce the season.

He was trying not to let his nerves get to him. He was so focused on keeping calm that he barely noticed Louis’ hand gently rubbing up and down his back.

“You all right?” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry looked down and simply nodded as a small smile spread across his face.

“Don’t forget, I’ll be right beside you the whole time,” Louis reminded. “And Carly’s really nice. She’ll go easy on you.”

Speak of the devil.

At that moment, Carly Brookstone, their interviewer, came around the corner with a wide smile on her face.

“Hi, you must be Harry!”

She walked right up to him and shook his hand.

Harry was surprised that she was as enthusiastic off the camera as she was on. He hadn’t seen it coming.

“I told Perrie this before last season’s finale, so I’m going to tell you now,” she said. “I know that you’re new to this, so I’ll be nice to you. Just relax and be yourself. Don’t worry about what the viewers think about you, because then you’ll say something that you’ll want to take back almost immediately. Remember, the people standing up there with you all love you, and as long as they still do by the time we shut the cameras off, then you did a good job. OK?”

Harry blinked a few times when she finished her spiel. She spoke fast. If Harry hadn’t grown up with Gemma, he would’ve been totally lost.

“I think so,” he replied. “Thanks.”

“Any time. All right, I have to head out in a few minutes, so I’ll see you all out there soon. Break a leg, everyone!”

She quickly departed, walking back the way she came.

“See, babe?” Louis asked him. “Everybody’s rooting for you. Just be yourself and you’ll be OK.”

Harry nodded. “I got this.”

Louis leaned in and kissed him.

Harry melted into it, and felt himself relaxing the longer the kiss went on.

Louis pulled away just a few centimeters. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

When they finally separated, Harry was in a much better mood. “I love you, too. And I got this.”

“You got it.”

A few minutes later, the lights went down, and they could hear the cheering of the audience outside of the curtain.

They listened closely as Carly started her speech.

“My name is Carly Brookstone. Welcome to the second season premiere of _Branching Out!”_

The crowd applauded again before Carly spoke some more.

“Last season, we watched as our favorite New York twentysomethings made their way through life in the Upper East Side. Long-term relationships ended, job promotions were achieved and family disagreements transpired. Friends argued, personal problems occurred and sobriety struggles didn’t relent. All of these events and more contributed to the roller coaster of emotions that were experienced by our friends, Louis, Eleanor, Zayn, Liam and Sophia.”

The crowd stopped Carly from continuing with their loud yelling and clapping.

Louis smiled to himself backstage at the audience’s energy. 

“No matter how crazy we thought that may have been, the five stars of the show are back for another round; and from what I’ve seen, there’s going to be even more drama than there was before. One will be starting a new relationship; one is dealing with financial independence for the first time; one has a new job with a whole lot of new responsibilities; and two have internships that will open their eyes in more ways than one. Well, let’s not delay this any more. Allow me to bring out the show’s five original stars: Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Eleanor Calder, Liam Payne and Sophia Smith!”

The five of them walked out smoothly, waving and smiling at the screaming fans.

They all hugged Carly ‘hello,’ before standing on either side of her: Louis and Eleanor on the left, and Liam, Sophia and Zayn on the right.

“It’s so good to see you guys again,” Carly gushed.

“Thanks for having us,” Louis replied with a grin. “It’s good to be here.”

“Now, I know you really can’t tell us about the premiere, but is there anything that you can tell us about the upcoming season as a whole?” Carly asked.

“We’re busy!” Eleanor practically yelled into her mic.

“Sorry,” she apologized, after the audience laughed. “I meant, we’re all busy taking on new things. Soph and I have killer internships that are absolutely exhausting.”

“But, they’re amazing, too,” Sophia interrupted. “I think that they’re finally solidifying everything El and I have been working on at school these past few years, which is good.”

“Definitely,” El nodded. “Like, it’s easy to go through school and take a bunch of classes and everything, but you never know if it’s really what you want to do until you do it. So, we’re working hard, but loving it.”

“Awesome,” Carly responded after taking in the girls’ answers. “Gentlemen, anything from you?”

“My job is pretty draining, too,” Liam contributed. “And like, that sounds so boring, but that’s the bulk of my life right now, besides hanging out with these people.”

He gestured to his four friends before saying, “It’s just tough now, because Sophia and I are both in these, like, really absorbing positions, so we don’t do nearly as much as we used to. People probably think we go out and party every night, but really, we’re coming home from work and saying ‘hey’ to each other while we fall asleep on the couch at 8:30.”

The audience laughed again.

“At this point, though, Liam,” Carly laughed, “I would expect nothing else from you, you workaholic.”

Liam smiled at the term. “It’s who I am. Why fight it?”

Before Carly could ask Zayn or Louis a question, Zayn jumped in. In a singsong voice, he said, “Louis’ got a boyfriend! Louis’ got a boyfriend!”

The crowd went nuts, while Louis just fake-glared at his best friend.

“Yes, the perfect segue to my next question,” Carly exclaimed. “Louis, you’re in a new relationship. Tell us about him.”

“I mean, I don’t know how much there is that I can tell you that hasn’t already been in some tabloid yet. But, his name’s Harry and he’s pretty amazing and has got to be the best relationship I’ve ever been in. So…”

The crowd let out a collective “aww” at Louis’ words.

The man in question blushed slightly and ducked his head.

“Surely, you can give us more than that, Louis.”

“Well, I talk about him a little in the episode. Well, actually, a lot in the episode – it’s actually really embarrassing – so I don’t want to give too much away.”

“OK, I guess I can understand that,” Carly stated.

“But, you should totally ask Zayn about Perrie; he’d love to answer your questions,” Louis threw his best friend under the bus.

“Really? Zayn, are you and Perrie an item?”

If looks could kill, Louis would’ve been a goner.

“Umm, we definitely like each other, yeah,” Zayn answered. “But nothing’s official yet. With everything we have going on right now, we’re taking it slow. But it’s great. It’s working out real well.”

“Lovely answer. Well, I guess they don’t really need an introduction, then. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome _Branching Out_ ’s newest cast members, Harry Styles and Perrie Edwards!”

The crowd gave a hearty greeting to the two newbies, who walked out on stage with their arms wrapped around each other and a matching smile on their faces.

“Hi,” Carly said to them.

Perrie hugged her first, and then stood beside Zayn. Harry hugged her and then walked over to Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Are you two one of those lovey-dovey couples who always needs to be touching?” Carly asked with a sly smile.

“They really and truly are,” Liam answered for them.

“It’s actually really sickening,” El added on.

Louis smiled to himself and hid part of his face against Harry’s chest. Harry just smirked and kissed the top of Louis’ hair.

“We rest our case,” Perrie joked.

“Whatever, guys,” Louis said into his microphone.

“Well, I guess we don’t need to check in with them on where they stand, now do we?” Carly asked into the camera. “But Perrie, how do you feel being back on stage here? And what was it like filming for real?”

“It feels great,” Perrie explained. “Like, I’m glad to be up here with my friends, because, that’s what they are now. Back when I first started, I was worried about whether or not I would fit in OK, but we all mesh really well, and we’re all very supportive and understanding of each other. I’m happy with my decision to become a part of this.”

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Carly smiled. “I’m thrilled that you’re all here, to be honest. You had a crazy year, and when it comes to these shows, not everybody sticks around for season two.”

“I think that we lucked out, though,” Zayn defended. “We’re all pretty down to earth and humble when it comes to the level of ‘fame’ that comes with this.”

“Plus, it helps that what you see is what you get,” Sophia continued. “Everything that’s on camera is what we really go through and experience, and we know that someone out there has likely or is likely to go through it, too. So, we like to show our viewers how to get through it with the support of your friends.”

“Very nicely said,” Carly beamed. “I think this is a good group of friends you got going here, and just standing up here with you guys, it’s pretty obvious that this isn’t a friendship just for the camera. Do you guys agree?”

The seven of them all nodded after looking around at each other.

“Excellent. Well, that pretty much does it for now. I think it’s time to start watching this episode. What do you guys say?”

The audience answered her with a loud scream, quite possibly the loudest yet.

“Pretty good response. Well then, without further ado, here we have, the season two premiere of _Branching Out!_ ”

The camera panned out to show the cast members on the stage and the crowd cheering behind them.

And then, the episode was playing.

_“A lot has happened since Vegas,” Louis told the cameras. “But I think that we’re all in a much better place now.”_

_“Sophia and I are good,” Liam said next. “Really good, honestly. I think that we’ve overcome a lot in the past few months, and we’ve been able to escape the drama that kept following us.”_

_“I’m very glad Liam and I kept fighting for our relationship,” Sophia admitted to the cameras. “Like, it was hard, but we’re really solid right now, and it’s going to stay that way.”_

_“Soph and I started our internships, too,” El exclaimed. “I’m actually working with Louis’ mom over at Jay Tommo Designs-“_

_“I’m at Williams Interiors, as a fashion design intern,” Sophia cut in._

_“And it’s a lot different than I thought it would be,” El continued. “I’ve known Jay for a long time, and I thought I understood how tough she is, but I may have underestimated her.”_

_“I have finally let go of having my dad’s money as a safety net,” Zayn said last. “Like, I’ve taken more risks now that I’m fully on my own, and I actually really enjoy it.”_

_“So… I met a guy,” Louis grinned at the camera. “His name’s Harry and I really like him. And Zayn and El like him, too, so that really helps.”_

_“I think Harry will be good for Lou,” El said._

_“He’s just a really genuine guy,” Zayn added on. “He’s kindhearted and is really supportive of Lou and everything he does.”_

_“He didn’t even know who Louis was when they first met,” El continued. “So, thankfully, we know that he’s in it for the right reasons.”_

_The screen cut away to show Louis and Zayn in Louis’ kitchen, looking through take-out menus._

“Oh, God,” Louis muttered to himself.

“What?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“This is just gonna be really embarrassing for me. You’ll probably love it, though.”

Harry just smiled in response.

_“Do you think he looked me up? And that’s why he hasn’t called?”_

_“I’m absolutely positive he’s looked you up, but I don’t think that’s why he hasn’t called yet,” Zayn said, looking at a Chinese menu._

_“Do I like the chicken lo mein from this place?” He held up the menu so Louis could read it._

_“No,” he answered quickly. “I don’t know, maybe he found a weird picture of me or something and was immediately turned off.”_

_“Well look, he already knows about your past, right?”_

_“The basics of it, yeah,” Louis said, starting to chew at his nails._

_“So he can’t be worried about that. So maybe he just doesn’t know how to ask you out yet. Or, he’s just busy. Doesn’t he work from Friday to Tuesday?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So don’t worry about it until Wednesday.”_

_The scene continued with the two boys just goofing off and ordering pizza._

_While the boys were talking about a party, Louis’ phone started ringing._

_“I don't know this number,” he said, curiosity evident in his voice. “Hello?”_

_“Louis? Hey, it’s Harry.”_

_Louis sat up straight in his seat, sending an excited glance over to Zayn, who had widened his eyes as well as pressed his lips together to keep from making too much noise._

_“I hope you still remember me, I know it took me a while,” Harry continued._

_“No, I remember you, yeah. How could I forget those curls? I was actually starting to think that_ you _forgot about_ me." _  
_

_Harry let out a laugh. “I don’t really forget people, especially the cute ones.”_

_“Oh, see now, you’re messing up,” Louis teased. “The other day, you said that I was hot, and now I’m just cute?”_

_“Well, you’re so good-looking, I guess you’ll just have to be both,” Harry responded._

_Louis threw his head back on the couch cushion and covered his face with his hands._

Someone in the audience let out a catcall, and a few other people easily joined in.

Louis just avoided Harry’s smug gaze.

“You were so confident when I talked to you that day,” Harry said. “You were just as nervous as I was.”

Louis just shrugged. “Watch the show, Styles.”

The scene kept going as Louis and Harry bantered back and forth, and made plans to hang out that Saturday.

Louis watched as past him blushed at everything Harry said, remembering how fast his heart had been racing that day.

He was sad when he and everybody but Harry and Carly were escorted from the stage. It was almost time for Harry’s solo interview.

He gave Harry’s hand one last squeeze before he left him. He knew his boyfriend was nervous, but he would be standing as close to the stage entrance as he would be allowed to. Just in case.

After past Louis and Zayn started squealing about Louis having a date, the opening credits and theme song started rolling, and Louis waited in the wings.

Once it was done, the camera was back on Carly and Harry.

“And that’s you!” Carly exclaimed.

“It’s me!” Harry enthused back to her.

“So, Harry, you have to tell us about yourself. What makes you… you?”

“Well, there’s really not much to tell. I’m actually a really boring person.”

“I know that’s not true. You wouldn’t be on this show if you were really boring.”

“I guess so. Um, well… I’ve lived in New York all my life. I’m actually a trained pastry chef. I went to The New York Culinary Academy after I graduated from high school. For now, I work in a restaurant; I’m a waiter. Oh, I don’t know if this will make me more interesting, but I’ll try it. I’m good friends with the band 5 Seconds of Summer.”

“Oh, I love them. _She Looks So Perfect,_ right?”

“That’s them.”

“Don’t they have new music coming out soon?” Carly wondered.

“Yeah, their first EP is out Saturday. Wait, no, Sunday. The release party is on Saturday.”

“I assume you’ll be attending?”

“Of course. I went to high school with three of them, and the drummer is dating my sister. I feel like I’m obligated to go.”

“I guess you’re close with your sister?”

“I am,” Harry answered. “We’ve been through a lot together, and we’ve always just been there for each other.”

Harry should have expected the follow-up question, but when Carly asked it, it still hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Are you close with your parents, too?”

Harry felt his heart stop. All he had to do was say that he was close with his mom. He didn’t need to mention his father at all.

But it was still all he thought about.

His eyes darted around the room until he found Louis’. His boyfriend looked _furious._

“Um,” he started to answer with a slight waver to his voice. Looking back at Carly, it was evident that she had realized her mistake, and was trying to figure out a way out of it.

He was well aware that he was taking a long time to answer this question, and they were live on air right now, but the lights were just _so hot,_ and everybody was staring at him, and suddenly Harry felt himself forget how to speak.

“He’s freaking out,” Louis muttered to himself as soon as Harry’s eyes left his own. “He’s freaking out.”

He broke away from where his friends were standing, making his way quickly to Harry.

“Louis, we’re live!” Liam whisper-yelled as the older man hurried away.

It felt like an eternity, when it was really just a few seconds, but Louis burst onto the stage.

“Oops, sorry!” he fake-apologized as he interrupted the interview.

“Hi,” Carly greeted with wide eyes. But she was a professional. She made it work.

“Welcome back to the stage, Louis Tomlinson!”

The crowd clapped cheerfully, but it was easy to detect the hesitation behind it.

Louis stood next to Harry and took his hand in his own, rubbing small circles into the back of it with his thumb. That was no easy task, considering how tightly Harry was gripping it.

“I missed my boyfriend too much, Carly,” Louis pouted. “Just wanted to come back and say hey.”

The audience cooed at how adorable Louis was acting.

In reality, he just needed the attention off Harry so he could start breathing normally again.

“Well if that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, I don’t know what is,” Carly spoke into the camera. “I didn’t know you were so clingy, Louis.”

“It happens. I blame it on Harry. He’s too cute to stay away from.”

“Oh, but based on the clip we just saw, _you’re_ the cute one, Louis.”

“I’m also the hot one, if you remember correctly.”

Carly laughed, and Louis felt Harry’s grip relax considerably.

“That’s true, he did say that.”

“Babe,” Louis addressed Harry, “did you tell her how you’re getting a new apartment?”

“Oh, no,” Harry shook his head. “Um, yeah, my roommate Niall and I are getting a new apartment. We’re moving in at the end of the month.”

“That’s so exciting!”

“It has double ovens. Any chef can tell you how amazing that is.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Carly stated. “I barely use the one oven in my kitchen, and that’s really only for making cupcakes out of ready-made batter.”

“I would get more use out of my oven if it could also double as like, a tanning bed,” Louis joked, getting a rather large laugh from the audience. “But as it stands, it sits there pretty much ignored.”

“You’re slowly killing me inside,” Harry deadpanned. He got a laugh, too.

“Gentlemen, I’m so glad you could both join us for this unofficial interview together. We’ll be seeing you again later on in the episode during another break. It’s been wonderful talking to you. But for now, let’s return to the show!”

The cameras cut away from the club and began airing the episode again. The second they did, Harry dropped Louis' hand and rushed to get off the stage, his boyfriend close at his heels.

Harry noticed that once they got back to the others, everybody was avoiding his eyes.

He felt like an idiot.

“Babe,” Louis started to say.

Harry just shook his head as he dropped into an empty chair. He didn’t want to hear it.

He sat in silence while the episode played in the background.

Louis stood faithfully next to him, waiting for Harry to say something.

Finally, Harry sat back in his seat and looked up at Louis. “Are you mad at me?” he asked quietly.

“Of course I’m not mad at you,” Louis sighed. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I looked like a moron on camera; I looked like I couldn’t answer a simple question, and I probably embarrassed you and made a fool out of myself.”

“You didn’t embarrass me. If anything, I probably embarrassed you and made myself look dumb by interrupting your interview, and I’m totally OK with that.”

“No, you saved me, and I’m glad that you did, otherwise Carly and I would have just gotten into a staring contest. I didn’t know what to say. I panicked.”

“I know. I could see it in your eyes when you looked at me. That’s why I ran up there. I told you I’d be by your side tonight, and I meant it. You needed me, and I was there.”

Harry sat up and held his arms wide open. Needing no further invitation, Louis walked into Harry’s open arms and tucked his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder as Harry closed his arms around Louis and pulled him close.

They stayed that way for a moment until they heard the _click-clack_ of high-heels approaching them.

Louis took a step back, and the two men looked up to see Carly hurrying over.

As soon as she was in shouting distance, she was apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize what I had said until after I already said it. Harry, I assure you, I have wonderful training in what I’m supposed to say and what I’m not. I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“It’s OK, really,” Harry consoled her. “I overreacted a little. I could’ve said something else, but instead I froze. I hope it didn’t look too bad on camera.”

“Thank you for being so understanding. But I’m sure you look fine. In fact, _I know_ you do.”

“Thanks. And, you’re welcome, I guess.”

Carly smiled at him, and then she was being rushed back to the stage for her solo interview with Perrie.

“You’re sure you’re OK?” Louis asked gently.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Harry nodded. “Just caught off-guard, is all.”

Louis didn’t say anything. He watched Harry with cautious eyes as he started to visibly relax now that his first interview was over.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Harry requested.

Louis hadn’t even realized he was staring. “Sorry.”

“I’m fine. I promise.”

“OK. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Come on, let’s go see Perrie’s interview.”

The two of them walked hand-in-hand to see the last part of Perrie’s conversation with Carly.

“I’ve actually always wanted to die my hair a crazy color, like purple,” they could hear Perrie saying as they emerged from behind the curtain.

Careful to stay where most of the audience couldn’t see them, they listened in to the final questions.

“Well why don’t you? You could totally pull off purple. Or pink, even.”

“I think it’s too risky right now. Like, I’m still in school and looking for a job somewhere, and I just want to be as professional as I possibly can. And I will be, until I get my job all secured.”

“See, that’s what I love about this cast,” Carly complimented. “You all have such good heads on your shoulders. Every single one of you is intelligent and responsible, and those are such admirable characteristics.”

“Thank you,” Perrie smiled. “And you’re right. Everybody on the show is determined and hard working. That’s just one of our many similar traits, and I think that’s why we all get along so well. My friendship with the girls was almost instantaneous and my friendship with the guys wasn’t that difficult to develop, either. We’re all real friends, and even though we’re all really busy, we still make time to hang out whenever we can. If I had to do this show with another group of people, I don’t think it would’ve lasted very long.”

“Exactly. As long as you all keep sight of what’s important, I think you’ll be on air for a long time.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

\---

_“So, last year, my father told me that if I didn’t have a career within a year, that I would officially be cut off from his money,” Zayn told the cameras. “And it was really hard to hear, because, at the time, I thought that it was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.”_

_He shifted in his seat before continuing. “But, really, it’s one of the greatest things he could’ve ever said. Growing up, I was never like my friends. Everyone I knew had an idea of what they wanted to do after high school: whether it was to go to college, join the military, travel the world or whatever else. I really didn’t have a clue. At first, I thought I wanted to go to law school, and make my parents proud. You know, the whole nine yards. But deep down, I knew that I hated law and it wasn’t for me, and I wouldn’t be successful at it.”_

_He cleared his throat and looked away from the camera for a moment._

_“So… I thought that if I maybe got out of law school and had some freedom, some time for myself, I would figure out what I wanted to do. But, that didn’t happen. I mean, pretty much everyone knows what happened to me after I got kicked out of the program.”_

_He gave the camera a shy smile._

_“But finally, only recently, I got the greatest motivational speech from my best friend Louis that made me realize that I could now do what I wanted. It probably seemed like before, I could do whatever I wanted, but part of me always felt like I was still sort of controlled by my parents, because I had their money, and I didn’t want to do the wrong thing and disappoint them. But now that I’m officially on my own, I’m able to take more risks and do what I want. And that’s art.”_

_“Zayn has always been the most talented artist I’ve ever known,” Louis stated easily to the cameras. “When we were in high school, he always blew me away with just how_ good _he was. I never saw him sticking with law, to be honest, so I wasn’t surprised when he told me he hated it after his first month of school. But it took him a while to realize that he needed to go back to his drawing.”_

_“Zayn is literally amazing at everything he does,” Perrie added. “Like, graffiti, charcoal, everything. He’s best, I think, at comic book drawing. He can have a sketch done up in like, five minutes, and it actually will be very detailed. Like, no stick figures or anything. I’m really pleased he’s feeling more confident with himself now, and is actually trying his hand at art again.”_

_The scene cut to show Zayn in his apartment. He was in the spare bedroom, wearing a pair of old jeans and a plain black T-shirt._

_His clothes were covered in paint splatters, and he had a face mask covering his nose and mouth._

_He was browsing his selection of spray paint when Louis walked in._

_“Oi, what are you doing?” Louis asked._

_Zayn shot him an unimpressed look. “Getting ready for a concert, what do you think?”_

_Without missing a beat, Louis replied, “I thought Electric Zoo happened over the summer.”_

_Zayn quietly laughed. He’d probably walked right into that one._

_“What’s up, Louis?” he wondered instead._

_“Just wanted to see what you were doing. I’m kinda bored.”_

_“What, no Harry?”_

_“Nah, he’s at work.”_

_“El?”_

_“Internship. I’m still not used to her working all day. She used to have at least an hour break between classes or something when she could hang out, but she’s so damn busy now.”_

_“Working for your mom, no less. How’s that feel?”_

_“Fine, I guess. I mean, El already knows everything about me, so it’s not like my mom can tell her any embarrassing stories or anything like that. And vice versa, I suppose.”_

_Zayn only nodded, watching Louis out of the corner of his eye._

_His best friend sighed heavily, and Zayn rolled his eyes fondly at the other man._

_“Louis, do you want to go out and do something?”_

_“Oh, sure! I mean, if it’s not too much trouble; I’d hate to interrupt what it is you’re working on.”_

_“Uh-huh, sure you would,” Zayn laughed. “All right, how about this? I paint… something. And then we can go out and get some food. What do you say?”_

_“I’m game,” Louis agreed. “Can I watch you or is that weird?”_

_“No, it’s OK. Just grab a face mask out of the pack over there. I don’t want you getting lightheaded from the fumes.”_

_Once Louis had complied with his request, Zayn started to work. The camera showed the look of concentration on his face as he sprayed, using several different colors to create his masterpiece._

_Louis sat back and watched as Zayn decorated the blank canvas, turning it into something wonderful._

_Once Zayn was done, both of them stood away from it to admire the work._

_Louis nodded his head before he placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder._

_“You’re really going places, Malik,” he complimented._

_“You think so?”_

_“Nah. I know it.”_

\---

“And here we are, with Zayn Malik and Liam Payne!”

Carly introduced the boys to the cheering audience as Zayn and Liam just smiled and waved.

“So, Zayn, it seems like this will be the year that we finally see how talented you are. Is that right?”

The man in question just shrugged a shoulder.

“I guess so,” he replied. “I _have_ been very confused in the past, like I said in the clip, and as the viewers have probably seen. But, I’m going to let my work speak for itself.”

“Anybody who knows this guy has always known how good he is,” Liam said. “Like, I don’t think it was really a shock to any of us when he said that he wanted to get back into painting, or just art in general. I’ll be honest, I’m just sad that he hid his talent for so many years.”

“Yeah, Louis said that you were an artist in high school?” Carly questioned.

“I was,” Zayn nodded. “I took all of the art classes that were offered and aced all of them. But at the time, my head was so set on going to law school. My dad had drilled into my head that art was just a hobby, but law would get me places. Looking back, I’m sad that I listened to all of that. I still love my dad; don’t get me wrong. He’s not some tyrant or anything. But I always knew that he would love me being a lawyer more than me being an artist. So that’s what I went with.”

“What’s it like now that you’re fully supporting yourself and your parents aren’t?”

“It’s good. It’s freeing, really. Like I said, I’m less afraid to make mistakes than I was the past couple years, so I’m really going for it now.”

“Can I just ask? Did you ever think of maybe getting a job with one of your friends? Like, Liam, you probably could’ve gotten Zayn something with Mills-Browning. Why didn’t you?”

“To be fair, I knew that wouldn’t be something Zayn would be interested in,” Liam replied. “Like, my field isn’t something that appeals to everyone, just like Zayn’s field isn’t something that appeals to everyone. I can’t even draw a stick figure properly, so I could never do what Zayn does.”

The crowd laughed at Liam’s self-deprecation before he moved on.

“If I thought Zayn wanted to be involved in event planning, there would’ve been an offer on the table immediately, though; no questions asked.”

“Also,” Zayn continued, “I wanted to make something of myself based on my own merit. I didn’t want to get a job at Liam’s company because I knew him. I wanted my hard work and skill to speak for itself, instead of just saying, ‘Oh, I knew a guy.’ It had to be on my terms.”

Liam just beamed at his friend, unable to control the amount of pride he had for him.

“Well said,” Carly smiled. “And I must say, I can’t wait to see your work, Zayn. You’ll probably be displayed in an art gallery before you know it.”

Zayn blushed a little at the compliment. “You haven’t even seen anything I’ve done.”

“But it’s excellent,” Liam jumped in. “Really.”

“Speaking of excellent, Liam, how are you and Sophia?” Carly inquired.

“That was a very good segue,” Liam laughed, “but you’re right. We are excellent. We had a lot of drama in the past, but I can safely say that it’s all behind us.”

He ignored the side eye from Zayn that said something along the lines of, ‘It’ll be behind you as long as Sophia doesn’t find out about Danielle.’

“Yay!” Carly cheered. “Because, you two are my favorite couple on _Branching Out.”_

“Thank you,” Liam said, smiling.

“Although… Now that Harry and Louis are on the show, you guys have some definite competition,” Carly admitted as if she was revealing a huge secret.

“Oh, God, don’t let them hear you say that,” Zayn rolled his eyes jokingly. “It’ll blow up their egos even more.”

\---

_“I have a date with Harry tonight, and I’m extremely nervous,” Louis confessed to the camera. “I haven’t been on a first date in a long time, and I really like Harry, so I’m just hoping that it all goes well, and I don’t say something stupid.”_

Louis wanted to laugh as he watched the clip. The audience wasn’t about to see his and Harry’s real first date, obviously, but simply a date that they were pretending was their first for the sake of the show.

While Louis had been recording this part, he just spoke from the heart and said exactly what he had been feeling before their actual first date.

_“We’re meeting at a bar that’s a bit in between where we live,” Louis continued. “Before anyone asks, I, of course, will not be drinking. I don’t know if Harry will or not, but we’ll see. He already knows about my past and everything, so it’ll mean a lot if he decides not to have any alcohol tonight.”_

_Louis walked up to the bar, already seeing Harry standing outside of it, waiting for him._

_“Hi,” Harry grinned._

_“Hey,” Louis greeted back._

_They gave each other a warm hug._

_“You ready? I figured we could eat and maybe play some pool?” Harry suggested._

_“Sounds good to me,” Louis smiled._

_The two of them walked inside and sat in a booth, browsing the menu while they made small talk._

_When the waiter came up, Louis ordered a soda to start and sat nervously as he waited for Harry to get his drink._

_“Can I just have a water?” he asked._

_Louis bit his lip, clearly thrilled that Harry decided not to have any alcohol._

Louis was surprised at how good his acting really was. The scene really looked like it was his and Harry’s first date.

He secretly wished that he didn’t have to act like that, though. However, he knew that even if Harry had allowed their actual first date to be filmed, it would’ve been too inappropriate to air on television, unless it was a subscription channel.

Oh well.

He watched on the screen as past Louis pretended not to know how to play pool, so past Harry had to show him.

At that moment, the two of them were called for and told to get ready. Their first (planned) interview as a couple was up next.

_“You hold the cue like this,” Harry advised. He leaned in close to Louis, pressing their bodies together so that he could show Louis the proper form._

_“Like this?” Louis held the stick wrong on purpose so that Harry would adjust his hand._

_“Oh, got it,” he said after Harry fixed his position for the third time._

“You gave me such a hard-on that night,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis smiled to himself. “I know; that was my intention.”

_“So, I had a lot of fun tonight,” Louis quietly admitted._

_“Me, too,” Harry stated. “I’ll bet you’re actually a pool champion, though, aren’t you?”_

_Louis laughed. “You caught me! But in all seriousness, I’m like, decent at pool. I do know how to hold a pool cue, though.”_

_“There wasn’t a doubt in my mind that you did. But, can we do this again? Maybe?”_

_Louis nodded eagerly. “I’d like that. Just, let me know when you’re free. You have a weirder schedule than I do.”_

_“I guess that’s true, yeah. OK, I’ll call you.”_

_“OK,” Louis said. He licked his lips while still looking at Harry._

_Harry mirrored the action and leaned in slightly, silently responding to Louis’ unspoken request._

_Louis moved forward a little more quickly, but it was Harry that closed the gap._

_He reached one hand around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him in._

_He softly kissed Louis’ lips, smiling when he felt the older man’s arms wrap around Harry’s waist._

_They kissed for a little while longer, eventually pulling away. Both were positively beaming, and kissed once more before separating for good._

_“I’ll talk to you later,” Harry promised._

_Louis just nodded his head, before he started to head home._

_“Hate to see you leave; love to watch you walk away,” Harry called after him._

_Louis placed his hands on his backside and turned around so he was facing Harry again._

_“Perv,” he yelled back._

_Harry just shrugged. “See you later.”_

_“OK,” Louis laughed._

_Louis appeared on camera again, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just let out a loud squeal._

_“I found a winner,” he blushed. “A real keeper. For sure.”_

_He looked down for a second before returning his eyes to the camera. “I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship.”_

The episode ended then, giving a preview of the upcoming season. Once it was done, Carly was introducing them once more.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the first official interview with Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!”

Louis and Harry walked out onto the stage, hand in hand, smiling as they approached Carly.

The crowd was standing up and cheering for the happy couple.

“All right, let’s get down to the good stuff,” Carly enthused, rubbing her hands together as if she was about to unearth some really juicy information.

“Oh boy, I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Louis laughed.

“You are, trust me. It won’t be that bad. Now, first up, how did you two meet?”

The two of them looked at each other before Louis followed up with, “Do you want the truth or the cutesy version?”

Carly pretended to ponder it for a minute before saying, “Can we have both? Is that possible?”

“Sure. I mean, the real version kind of leads into the cutesy one anyway, so I guess we might as well. Um, it was… Wow, five years ago, almost. Except, I don’t really remember it, because it was at the height of my, let’s say, _rebellious_ stage in life, if you catch my drift?”

“I think we do, yeah,” Carly nodded a bit more seriously than she had before.

“Well, I was in a restaurant bathroom, and all of a sudden, Harry walks in.”

“I had just graduated from high school,” Harry added, “and my mom and stepdad took me out for dinner.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Carly interrupted, “you graduated from high school? How far apart in age are you two?”

“Two years,” they answered in unison.

“Oh, duh, you said five years ago, didn’t you? I thought it was like, Louis now, and Harry graduating from high school. I apologize. I had a moment. Continue.”

The couple laughed at their interviewer before Louis said, “so, um… You know what, this doesn’t even make sense for me to tell this story. Harry, can you do it?”

“Yeah. So, I walk in the bathroom, and Louis is just staring at himself in the mirror. And he was very… Let’s say, _tired,_ because he’d had a long night out.”

“I understand,” Carly nodded.

“It was actually the night before Louis left for…”

Harry leaned in closer to Louis to ask him a question. “Can I say ‘rehab’ on TV?” he whispered.

Louis smiled fondly at his boyfriend. The innocent look on his face was just so endearing, Louis almost hated to say what he said next.

“You already did, baby. Your mic’s on and it caught that.”

Harry pressed his lips together and turned bright red.

He looked at Carly, who was trying not to laugh.

Harry just shook his head and said, “I’m new at this; I’m sorry!”

At that, everybody started laughing at how adorable Harry was being.

“This will be an amazing interview; I’m calling it now!” Carly declared, throwing her arms up. “But yes, Harry, you can say rehab on television. We all know Louis went to rehab- wow, has it really been five years already?”

“Almost, yeah,” Louis answered.

“Not to interrupt the story, but Louis, are you still doing well with sobriety?”

“Yes, definitely. I’ve always had supportive friends and family by my side to keep me going, but it helps even more to have a supportive boyfriend as well. I feel better than I have in a long time.”

Carly didn’t say anything, and instead, just walked over and gave Louis a friendly hug.

“Proud of you,” she whispered in his ear.

He almost missed it over the applause from the audience, but he heard it.

“Anyway,” Carly stated once she had returned to her spot, “please continue.”

“Well, I met Louis in the bathroom and asked if he was OK. You know, because he was so _tired._ And he said he was fine. All of a sudden, Zayn comes bursting in and throws me against a wall because he thought I was taking pictures of Louis to sell to the tabloids or something-“

“Sorry about that!” they heard Zayn yell from somewhere in the club.

Louis let out a loud laugh at his best friend.

“And then they left,” Harry finished with a smile on his face. “I didn’t know who they were at the time, and I still didn’t by the time that I met them for real. And I say this one is for real because Louis actually remembers it.”

“Right, well Zayn and I went to the restaurant where Harry works,” Louis kept going, “and he was our waiter. I saw him look at Zayn with these huge eyes like he recognized him, and then he looked at me the same way. But because I didn’t remember our first meeting, I thought he just recognized us from the show. I only found out months later about the incident in the bathroom. My mistake.”

“And Louis came back like, a week or two later,” Harry finished. “I said he was really hot and I asked him out.”

“And the rest was history,” Carly concluded.

“Exactly,” Louis grinned.

“Have you guys exchanged the ‘L’ word yet?”

“Yeah,” the couple replied instantly.

The crowd went _aww_ at them. Harry smiled down at Louis, who then scrunched his face up at Harry in response.

“And have you met each other’s families yet?”

“No,” Harry sighed. “And my mom is pissed about that, too. I think we need to make that happen sooner rather than later, because she’ll kill me if this goes on for much longer.”

“My mom feels the same way,” Louis agreed. “Like, in her eyes, it’s cruel and unusual punishment that she hasn’t met my boyfriend yet. But it will happen soon.”

“So I guess it’s safe to say that you two are in this for the long run?” Carly asked.

“It’s very safe to say that, yeah,” Harry nodded his head.

“It is, because, I mean, we’ve been through so much together already,” Louis added. “We’ve both proven our loyalty to each other and shown the other how invested we are in this relationship. I’m all in with this, and I’m giving it all I got.”

“I’m all in, too,” Harry concurred. “I’m here as long as he’ll have me.”

Louis shot Harry a small smile before he leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

“I want a Harry,” Carly pouted.

She turned toward the camera and announced, “I need someone to be the Harry to my Louis! Please!”

The audience clearly agreed, as most members of it began yelling and clapping.

The couple just smiled and laughed at the enthusiasm displayed for them.

“Well, that unfortunately has to do it for us this evening, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you’ve enjoyed this episode of _Branching Out_ as well as my interviews with the main cast. Tune in next Sunday, right here on _TRN_ for the second episode of the second season. My name is Carly Brookstone, have a wonderful rest of your night and enjoy every second of the new season!”

\---

**Louis Tomlinson shatters fans’ hearts everywhere as he and Harry Styles make their couple debut**

_If anybody had any hope left that_ Branching Out’ _s Louis Tomlinson might be available, consider that hope smashed._

 _Last night,_ Branching Out _had its live second season premiere. Of course, we’re thrilled that our favorite reality show is back on air, but let’s be real for a minute. We really just wanted to see Tomlinson and boyfriend Harry Styles interact for the first time on camera… When they know the camera is there._

_Louis and Harry – or, as everyone on the Internet is calling them, Larry – haters may want to stop reading now._

_With two minor exceptions, the two men were attached at the hip for the entire broadcast. Whenever one was seen, so was the other. And we can’t get enough of it._

_Fans got to see the cutesy couple be sickeningly sweet and absolutely adorable and affectionate together. (Sorry, not sorry for all of that alliteration)._

_From the moment the premiere aired, Tomlinson and Styles could not stop touching each other. Hello! That little chest nuzzle Tomlinson gave Styles when their friends started teasing them was absolutely to die for._

_And then their interview at the end? After the scene that showed the couple’s first date together? Oh my God!_

_The way that they looked at/stared at/lusted after each other throughout the whole thing made it seem like any questions that interviewer Carly Brookstone shot at them was only interrupting how obviously they were undressing each other with their eyes._

_As for the rest of the episode, we had a lot of new relationships and friendships forming, which is always the perfect way to start off a season, especially when the whole show is based on how strong these friendships are._

_We have a lot of excitement for the upcoming episodes and can’t wait to see how Styles and other newbie Perrie Edwards fit in with everybody, not just the people they joined the show through._

_But let’s not rush anything._

_For now, let’s just enjoy the photos below from the live premiere, especially the adorable, cute and sexy (yes, all at the same time) photos of Tomlinson and Styles._

_We know we will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story!  
> Drama coming up in the next two chapters!


	25. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Tuesday to post this, because that seems to have become my day to post chapters. But, I knew I wasn't going to add any more because I'm just too excited for the next chapter. Because it's what you guys have probably been waiting for, so... It's gonna be good.  
> Anyway, this chapter is still important, because it ties up stuff that you read about back in Chapter 13. Yes, Chapter 13, which was posted almost 3 months ago.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

If Liam and Sophia had cell phones with keyboards, then that would have been the sound that filled the room.

But because they both had iPhones, there was simply silence as they quietly tapped away at their phone screens Monday night at dinner.

The two of them were sitting at opposite sides of their dining table, plates mostly untouched in front of them, busy focusing on e-mails and texts about their respective projects.

Liam was organizing 5SOS’ EP release party on Saturday. Just this morning, the club where the party was supposed to be held called Liam to cancel. Apparently, it had a nasty kitchen fire last night, and it wasn’t looking like it would be cleaned up or repaired in time for Saturday night.

He’d spent about three hours calling around to different venues to find a suitable replacement at such a short notice.

He also had to call the band in question to make sure they had their set list planned out and ready to go.

They would be doing two thirty-minute sets throughout the night, and Liam used those times to know when to serve the food and bring out the champagne.

Of course, that had been an extremely frustrating phone call, because, well…

_“Luke, we’re not opening with ‘Out of My Limit’!”_

_Liam’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t have an opening song yet?” he asked Calum, who had answered the phone._

_“Umm…” Calum stalled._

_“Why not, Ash?” Luke wanted to know as the boys argued in the background. “It’s one of our most popular songs, and we always open with ‘Out of My Limit.’”_

_“Exactly, we always do. We should do something different.”_

_“So,” Calum tried to explain on the phone._

_“Quiet,” Liam shushed him. He wanted to hear what was going on._

_“I want to open with ‘18.’”_

_“Really?” A third voice asked. Liam assumed it was Michael._

_“Yeah, I think it would be great.”_

_“We’re not opening with ‘18.’”_

_“Why not, Luke?”_

_“Because we’re all 21, Ash. It doesn’t make sense.”_

_“Who cares if we’re 21? The song’s just as popular as ‘Out of My Limit,’ if not more, and we need something that’s going to stick.”_

_“Calum, put me on speaker phone,” Liam ordered. He’d heard enough._

_Not even waiting, Liam immediately started yelling._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me!”_

_He heard nothing on the other end, so he assumed the boys were listening._

_“In case you haven’t guessed, it’s Liam, and you better hear me when I say this: you’re slacking. I don’t work well with slackers. I need to know that you’re holding up your end of this deal so that this party goes off without a hitch, because the parties that I plan always do. Pick a set list, now. If you don’t have anything by tomorrow, I’ll pick the songs for you, and I don’t even listen to your music. So who knows what that will sound like? Understood?”_

_“Yes, sir,” he heard echoed back to him._

_“Good. Talk to you tomorrow.”_

_He hung up the phone and let out a long groan. This was going to be a difficult party. Good thing Liam was up to the challenge._

“So how was your day?”

Liam was brought back to reality by Sophia’s question.

“Good,” he replied simply. “Yours?”

He waited for his girlfriend’s response. When it didn’t come after a minute, he knew her mind was wandering just as much as his had just been.

“Soph?” he spoke loudly across the table.

She jumped slightly at the increase in volume.

“Sorry, must have zoned out,” she apologized. “What did you say?”

“Just asked how your day was.”

“Good. Really good. Um, Danielle’s apartment is basically done. We’re just waiting on like, three more things to come in. After that, we have a final consultation and then the project is all over. Hopefully that will mean a little more free time, but even so, I still want Garrett to put me on another one. I would love the practice.”

Liam felt his mood lift a little at the thought of Sophia being done working with Dani. It would make it easier for all of them.

“Oh, but Danielle said she wants to have a housewarming party once it’s all said and done, and that we’re totally invited.”

“Oh,” Liam said.

Luckily, Sophia was too distracted to notice his less-than-enthusiastic reaction. She’d just gotten another e-mail from her boss. Apparently, there would be a delay on two of the things they were waiting for: the couch for the living room and the bed frame for Danielle’s room.

She let out a loud groan as she finished reading.

“What’s wrong?” Liam questioned as he read the text from Calum saying that the band had their set lists prepared and were all set for the party.

“The bed frame and the couch were supposed to arrive on Friday, and now they won’t be here til Tuesday. We were flying ahead of schedule and probably would’ve been done everything this weekend, but now it doesn’t look that way.”

“Sorry, babe,” Liam apologized. At least you’ll still be done before your first deadline, though, right?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “I just wanted this to be done. But at least I like working with Tara and Danielle. By the way, you never told me what you thought of Danielle. Did you like her?”

“Uh, yeah,” Liam faltered. “She seemed nice. I see why you guys get along.”

And that was the problem. Liam really could understand why the two of them became friends. They were both driven to succeed and talented at what they did. They had similar senses of humor and had a lot of the same interests. Both were close with their families, and both used the people close to them to stay grounded and avoid getting a bigger head at their respective fame levels.

Plus, they'd both dated Liam, so their relationship interests were more similar than Sophia understood.

“Yeah, she’s great. I’m glad you liked her. Ben mentioned maybe having her guest star in a few episodes this season. I mean, we’ve already filmed with her at the office and in her apartment, so it makes sense to film us together outside of work, you know?”

Liam simply nodded. “Yeah, that would be great.”

Internally, he thought just the opposite. This was going against his hopes of his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend drifting apart soon.

Based on the conversation, it looked like Dani would definitely be around for a while.

\---

“God, this is a terrible idea.”

“Niall, this was _your_ idea.”

“Exactly, which means it’s probably the worst idea in the history of the planet.”

Louis rolled his eyes at his friend’s exaggeration. “Ni, you act like this is going to go horribly wrong. Like, you guys already know each other. You have _years_ of history. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“But what if Amy does have a boyfriend?” Niall whined. “Or worse, what if she’s single, but doesn’t want to date me?”

The two of them had just gotten out of Niall’s Tuesday morning physical therapy appointment and were headed over to the café, just like they had last week.

Niall was mid-panic attack, but Louis couldn’t even keep his eyes open because of how bored he was of the conversation.

“All right, this plan was created for minimal embarrassment, remember?” Louis reviewed. “You’ll get up and go to the bathroom, and I’ll ask Amy if she’s single. Then, later on in the meal, I’ll get up for a few minutes, and hopefully, you’ll grow a pair long enough to ask her out.”

“Shut up, Louis.”

“Just being honest. The worst that could happen is that she’ll say no, which she won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. After last week, I now see how good the two of you would be together. Downright adorable, really.”

“Meh.”

“I wish I’d thought to set you two up together sooner. That would’ve been fun.”

“Shut up, we’re here. Let’s get this over with.”

“Don’t sound so enthused, Niall; she won’t be able to resist.”

They hopped out of the car and headed inside. Before he entered the building, Louis turned and nodded to Preston, who started to pull away from the curb.

He’d already told his driver not to wait around for them, since Louis knew that this day wouldn’t go as badly as Niall was predicting.

“Hi, table for two,” Niall requested at the front.

Louis didn’t recognize the hostess, but she certainly recognized him.

Her eyes went a little wide when she took in his presence, but she remained calm all the same.

“By the window, in Amy’s section if you can,” he asked politely.

She just nodded and looked down at her seating chart.

“Sure, follow me,” she stated once she’d checked the available tables.

The two of them followed her to a booth.

Louis walked behind Niall, proud of the speed that he was using to get around. He’d improved a lot since he first got the crutches; he was almost as fast on the crutches as he used to be on just his legs. The physical therapy was really doing the job.

They sat down in their seats, and the hostess told them Amy would be around shortly.

Niall immediately started looking around for her, his eyes wide and very anxious looking.

“Will you stop?” Louis asked. “You look like you’re on coke or something.”

“How would you-“ Niall pressed his lips together, effectively stopping himself from finishing that question.

Louis just smiled at him.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s cool,” Louis shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me as much as you think it would. Anyway, seriously, just relax. This will be OK.”

“What will be OK?” Amy asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

“Niall here seems to think that he’ll never be able to walk again,” Louis lied easily. “He’s being a bit dramatic today.”

Amy nodded. “Just another day for Niall, then?”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Niall pouted.

Amy just smiled at him and pinched his cheek. “We know.”

“I’ll be back,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“What do you want to drink?” Amy asked as he hobbled away.

“Just water for now.”

“Got it. What do you want, Louis?”

The man in question checked over his shoulder to make sure Niall really was gone. “I’ll have water, too. And can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You’re single right?”

“Yeah. Why? Hickey Harry not meeting your standards? Want to bat for the other team for a while?”

Louis laughed. “Hardly. Just wondering, that’s all.”

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “OK… I’ll be back with your waters, then.”

Louis just grinned at her.

She brought them their drinks a moment later, and she and Niall arrived at the same time.

“I’ll give you guys some time to figure out what you want to eat,” she told them before leaving to check her other tables.

“So?” Niall pounced on him the second she was gone.

“She’s single,” Louis answered. “So you have two options: either you ask her out now that you know this information, or you chicken out and regret it and hate yourself for the rest of your life.”

“Wow, what a choice…”

“It’s the truth. Just let me know when you need me to leave the table and I will.”

Niall silently agreed.

The two of them ordered their food when Amy came back around, and then Louis waited for the signal.

They hadn’t agreed on what it would be, so he wasn’t sure to look for.

“Go. Fucking. Now.” wasn’t exactly what he anticipated, but he wasn’t dense. He got up and walked away as Amy approached the table with a tray full of food.

“OK, burger for Ni,” she spoke to herself. She placed a cheeseburger and fries in front of Niall. “And chicken parm for Lou. OK. Everything good? Do you need anything else?”

“Do you want to go out on Saturday night? With me?” Niall blurted out.

Amy’s expression was shocked, to say the least. “Um, are-?”

“You’re probably busy,” Niall shook his head. “You probably have something to do. I mean, why wouldn’t you? It’s a Saturday night. You must have plans already, like to hang out with your friends. You know, the ones that you talk to all the time and who you didn’t stop talking to like four years ago.”

“Niall-“

“You can forget I asked if you want to.”

“Niall, stop babbling, I’d love to.”

“What?”

“I said I’d love to,” Amy laughed. “I miss you, loser. I miss hanging out with you.”

“Yeah?” Niall grinned.

“Yeah. So, um, would this be like a date?”

Before he could stop himself, he replied with, “No.”

Amy’s face fell a little bit, but Niall still noticed.

“Oh,” she said.

“No, stop,” Niall practically shouted.

Amy jumped slightly, and he drew attention from the tables around him, but he wasn’t paying attention to them.

“Yes, it would be a date. One hundred percent. Date. I want to take you out on a date.”

“OK, cool,” Amy smiled.

“So... we have a date on Saturday?”

“Looks like it. Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I sort of liked you back in high school.”

Niall felt his face turn completely serious.

“Excuse me,” he requested, holding up a finger.

He pushed the plate in front of him away, making room on the table. Then, he dropped his head to the surface, hitting his forehead against the wood.

“What are you doing?” Amy scolded. She pushed at Niall’s shoulder until he sat up and looked at her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Niall whispered.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think you liked me that way. You always said I was one of the guys.”

“I was like, _in love with you_ in high school.”

“Shut up!”

“Yeah!”

“No!”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, my God, we’re pathetic,” Amy sighed. “You know, you could’ve said something, too.”

“When?” Niall wondered. “You were always taken; and when you weren’t, you always talked about how happy you were when you broke up with the last guy.”

“Well, you know how many chick flicks I watched in high school. Obviously, I was waiting for a big, dramatic event.”

“So, what? I was supposed to kiss you after we danced in the rain? Or ask you to prom with the help of the school marching band?”

“Obviously,” Amy repeated. She was laughing, though, and it wasn’t long before Niall joined her.

“Excuse me?” they heard in the background.

“Shit, I got to get back to work now,” Amy sighed. “You’re not my only table, you know.”

“Sorry,” Niall fake-apologized.

“OK, you guys better be done here,” Louis said, walking up to the table. “I can’t wait in the bathroom any more. It was starting to get creepy.”

“You waited in there this whole time?” Niall questioned.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t want to wait outside the bathroom, because that would’ve looked like I was in line or something, and since when has there ever been a line for the guys’ bathroom?”

Niall and Amy rolled their eyes in unison.

“Hey, that was cute,” Louis noted.

“Whatever, I’ll be back to check on you guys in a little bit,” Amy told them. She hurried off to talk to the customer that had asked her over.

“So how’d it go?” Louis wondered as he sat down.

“Good,” Niall filled him in. “We’re going out Saturday night.”

“All right, Niall!”

“Yeah, and turns out, she actually did like me back in high school. Who knew?”

“Called it! Looks like Amy likes guys with Justin Bieber obsessions.”

“I don’t still like him,” Niall scoffed.

“Of course you don’t. Is that why you were singing ‘Baby’ into your hairbrush the other day?”

“I knew you saw that! Why did you pretend you didn’t?”

“Clearly I was waiting for the right time to bring it up. This was the perfect moment, it looks like.”

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

\---

“I don’t like this,” Harry muttered that night.

He, Eleanor and Perrie were in El’s apartment waiting for Steven, who’d arrived at the airport just a few hours ago.

“None of us like this, Harry,” Eleanor agreed.

She sat down next to him on her sofa as Perrie continued to pace back and forth in front of them.

“But it needs to be done,” she continued. “We have to make sure we’re not going to make a mistake accusing Ben of doing something wrong if he didn’t.”

“Just, why does it have to be _him_?” Harry wondered. “Like, why does it have to be Steven that we have to talk to?”

Perrie looked over at him in sympathy.

“Steven’s not a bad guy,” she told Harry. “He’s just a bit of an idiot.”

“Clearly. You don’t kiss a guy with a boyfriend unless you have a few screws missing. Or you have a death wish. Either one.”

“Harry, just promise you’ll let Steven talk tonight, OK?” Eleanor requested. “Don’t shut him out just because you don’t like him.”

“I don’t _not_ like him. I just… I’m indifferent toward him. I’m totally neutral about his existence.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” Perrie scoffed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

El jumped up to answer it, and let Steven enter the apartment.

“Hey, El,” Steven greeted easily. “Hey, Perrie.”

His gaze fell on Harry just as El shut the door behind her. “You must be Harry.”

The man in question just gave Steven a stone-cold glare.

Steven just sighed. “Come on, man. You wanted me here. You could at least say ‘hi.’”

After a moment, Harry forced out, “Hi.”

“Good enough. All right, what do you want to know?”

Steven plopped himself down in a chair across from the sofa where Harry sat.

“Everything,” Harry shrugged. “Might as well be all on the same page.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

So Steven told Harry and Perrie everything that he knew about the night Ben hired him. It was everything that he’d told Eleanor a week and a half ago.

“How do I know that you didn’t hire Washington yourself to take the pictures of you?” Harry wondered. 

“Why would I want to do that?”

“You stood to gain plenty of publicity from the whole incident. It would only benefit you.”

“Harry, not to brag, but I already have a multimillion dollar deal with Calvin Klein,” Steven stated. “I don’t need any help from Louis or anybody else to further my career. Hell, I just returned from a shoot in Milan for the company. Does it look like I’m struggling?”

“Sorry, it just seems strange that this only happened when you showed up.”

“If it wasn’t me, it would’ve been someone else,” Steven explained. “I was only picked because it would be a little more believable since Louis and I already have a history.”

“A platonic history.”

“Of course a platonic history.”

“But didn’t you just come out a few months before this all happened?”

“Yeah,” Steven replied. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Surely, you faced some kind of backlash from somebody?” Harry guessed. “Maybe _you_ hatched this all up to help your image?”

Perrie and El turned their gazes toward Steven, who was now sitting back in his seat.

“That’s a good theory, but you’re still forgetting the fact that I went after Washington to get his camera and delete those pictures. Why would I do that if I wanted the pictures to leak?”

“Who’s to say that you weren't walking after Washington to talk to him about your deal?”

“I didn’t have a deal with Washington, Harry!” Steven exclaimed. “Ben was in charge of this whole thing. Don’t forget, he was the one who hired me to do this. He even admitted as much to you and Louis. I didn’t hire my own photographer for this.”

“How do I know that?” Harry yelled. “You work with photographers all the time; you could’ve easily done it.”

“Harry, stop,” El requested quietly.

It was just loud enough to be heard over the disagreement.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Harry sniffled. He hadn’t even realized he was tearing up out of frustration until just then. “You’re basically asking me to break my boyfriend’s heart. And after all he’s been through already, forgive me if I’m not that eager to do so.”

Steven looked at him with softer eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Harry, I know,” El comforted, “this is the last thing I want to have to tell Louis, too. But he deserves to know the truth about this. Especially if it leads to finding out about other stuff that Ben may have done.”

“Like what?” Steven wanted to know.

“Like leaked private information about Harry and Louis,” Perrie answered, speaking for the first time since Steven arrived. “It just seems all suspicious.”

“I can’t help you with that,” Steven apologized, “but I have an idea about how to get Ben to maybe admit to something?”

“What are you thinking?” El questioned.

“Harry, call Ben up and tell him that we talked. Tell him that I’m going to tell Louis everything. You probably won’t have to mention anything specific, just so we don’t have to tell him everything we know. And don’t tell him that I’m here now.”

“What will that do?” Harry asked. “He’ll just say he doesn’t know what I’m talking about, and tell Louis the same thing.”

“Because the two of us had an agreement in place,” Steven stated. “I agreed that I wouldn’t say anything to Louis about what happened. I wasn’t even supposed to tell Louis that it was a publicity stunt. But when I realized that the two of you really were dating, I had to try to make things right.”

“It took you until then to realize that we were together? Those pictures from Vegas didn’t do anything for you?”

“Harry, I’m a model!”

“So you keep saying!”

“My whole job revolves around angles and Photoshop; around smoke and mirrors! I don’t believe anything I read or see in the tabloids, especially when it’s about someone I know.”

“So when Ben told you that Louis was actually single…” Eleanor started to say.

“I believed him,” Steven shrugged. “I figured he knew about you guys the best, so why would I doubt-"

Harry interrupted him then. “Wait.”

“What?”

“You were supposed to tell Louis that it was a publicity stunt. And you didn’t.”

Steven furrowed his brow. “Um, no, I wasn’t supposed to tell Louis anything. Complete secrecy about the whole thing."

“He told you not to say anything?” Harry repeated. He was totally out of the conversation at this point, thinking back to the conversation he and Louis had after Harry had told Louis that he needed space.

_“Because in his mind, it was the easiest way to get the paparazzi off your back. Steven was just a distraction. Ben said that he planned for Steven to kiss me so that pictures would be taken, a story would be written and the paps would leave you alone and start looking for more evidence of a Steven/Louis romance. It was to give you back your privacy. But Steven was supposed to tell me about it after it happened so that I could warn you about everything; and for some reason, he didn’t.”_

Harry stood up abruptly, confusing everyone in the room.

_Oh. My. God._

“El, you have to call Ben,” Harry muttered.

“What? Why?”

“You have to tell him that you talked to Steven and that he’s going to tell Louis everything.”

“You finally believe me now?” Steven asked.

Harry just nodded. “After this all happened, Louis told me that you were supposed to tell him everything after it happened. Ben must have told him that because, since you promised not to tell him anything about it, we never would’ve found out the truth about any of this. Ben made it so we would just be mad at you for kissing him, and we’d never talk to you again and you couldn’t tell your side of the story. He didn’t count on you trying to talk to El.”

He turned to Eleanor, who looked ready to faint. “You have to call him. Because if I do it, I won’t make it five words before yelling and getting even angrier than I already am,” Harry explained.

El just nodded.

She sat down in the seat that Harry had just vacated, as the man had taken to pacing as Perrie had been doing before.

After a moment to catch her breath, El pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and put the call on speakerphone.

Ben picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, El, you OK?”

“I just talked to Steven,” she answered seriously. “He told me everything. He’s going to tell Louis in the morning.”

“Hang on,” Ben stalled.

They could hear shuffling in the background, so they supposed he was changing rooms.

“OK,” Ben spoke lowly as they heard him shut a door behind him, “what are you talking about? Steven? Why are you talking to him?”

“Because he told me everything, Ben. He told me about what you did to Louis that night at the after party after the charity show.”

“El, I don’t know what-“

“And Washington. I know that you hired him to follow Louis that night.”

Ben stopped what he was saying and cleared his throat.

Suspicious. 

"I can't believe you hired Washington the night of the after party," El continued. "After his history with Louis? How could you?"

“El, I can assure you that I didn't hire Washington the night of the after party. Is that what Steven said? And you never answered me. Why is Steven even around?”

“Look, Ben,” El stated, clearly wanting to get off the phone, “you’ve been like a second father to me for years. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Louis will know everything in about twelve hours. So prepare for some kind of backlash.”

Ben didn’t respond. They sat on the phone in silence for exactly ten seconds before El just said, “Bye, Ben.”

When she hung up the phone, she tossed it carelessly on the coffee table.

“Oh, my God,” she groaned into her hands. “This is such a fucking mess.”

“You’re telling me,” agreed Perrie.

Harry and Steven stayed silent.

“All right, so Harry, when-“

Perrie was cut off by the sound of another phone ringing.

Steven jumped up and pulled his jacket off the dining chair where he’d dropped it when he came in.

“It’s Ben,” he announced to the room.

Harry felt his heart drop. Judging by the look on El’s face, he suspected she felt the same way.

“Answer it,” Perrie encouraged.

He did, and also put it on speaker.

“Yes, Ben, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he sassed into the phone.

“You son of a bitch,” Ben growled. “Who the fuck do you think you are, telling Eleanor everything? You don’t honestly think you’re going to tell Louis, do you?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I might. I think Louis deserves to know what a backstabber you actually are.”

“You won’t.”

“What’s to stop me?” Steven inquired. “I never signed any kind of contract saying I couldn’t.”

“But you know who does have a contract?”

“Who?”

“Calvin Klein.”

Steven’s mood went from high to low with just those two words.

When he didn’t say anything, Ben continued. “You know the director of the shoot in Milan you were just on? Yeah, that’s an old college buddy of mine. All I gotta do is say the word, and that ad can be reshot with some other model. How is good old Jeff Galaway, anyway?”

Harry watched as Steven bit his lower lip as his face entirely crumpled.

He made a slashing movement near his neck to tell Steven to get off the phone.

“Fine,” Steven spat, “I won’t tell Louis anything.”

“And if I were you, I’d tell Eleanor not to mention anything, either. I’m always looking to reconnect with my old friends …”

“We won’t tell him, OK? Please.”

“Fine, Steven. All you had to do was ask. I’ll talk to you later, though. Have a good night.”

Steven just hung up the phone and stared at it, like he was waiting for Ben to call back and tell him the whole thing was only an act.

But the four of them waited in silence for a call that would never come.

When Steven finally looked up, he fixed Harry with an icy stare.

“El and I can’t say anything to Louis…” he began. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t. Give him hell, Harry. Drag him through the fucking coals.”

\---

Predictably, when Harry woke up the next morning, it was to a Post-It on his face.

_Sorry, Ben called._

_Spontaneous filming with Zayn!_

_Be back later,_

_Love you!_

_xx Louis_

Harry sighed. Of course Ben would want to keep Louis busy today.

He checked the time and saw that it was already after 10. He got up and jumped in the shower.

When he got out, he had a text from Eleanor waiting for him.

**_Eleanor: When are you talking to Louis?_ **

**_Harry: When he gets back. He’s out filming now._ **

**_Eleanor: He had filming to do today?_ **

**_Harry: He said it was spontaneous. Ben probably called him early this morning to keep him busy._ **

**_Eleanor: Of course. Well, Ben doesn’t know you’re the one who’s going to tell him._ **

**_Harry: Hopefully he doesn’t come back too late. I don’t know how he’ll react. If it’s still early, he might want to confront Ben tonight._ **

**_Eleanor: He won’t. He probably won’t even believe you, honestly._ **

**_Harry: I know. But I’ll let you know the second he does._ **

**_Eleanor: Thanks. =)_ **

With another sigh, Harry dropped his phone to his bed and got dressed.

He walked out into the living room to find Niall doing tricep dips off the couch.

“You’re actually working out?” Harry wondered in amazement.

“It’s for my shoulder, you dick,” Niall grunted.

Harry laughed and walked into the kitchen to look in the fridge for something to eat.

“Oh, hey,” he called into the living room. “Can you go down to Zayn’s for a little while tonight?”

“Probably, yeah,” Niall answered. “Why, what’s up?”

“I just need the apartment. I have to tell Louis something.”

“You’re not breaking up with him, are you?”

“Of course not,” Harry shook his head.

He walked back into the living room to find Niall sitting on the floor, watching him. “It’s just something about Ben, his producer.”

“This sounds serious.”

“It kind of is; I just think he’ll be a little more receptive if it’s just us here.”

“Sure thing,” Niall agreed. “I’ll text Zayn, then?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask Louis to tell me when they’re on the way home. They’re out filming together right now.”

“All right, well let me know what happens, I guess?”

“Yup.”

After a few hours of Harry waiting around impatiently, he got the text from Louis. 

**_Louis: Coming up now. Can’t wait to see you. Way too long of a day._ **

Harry told Niall, who then got up and headed out to meet Zayn at his own door.

“What did you tell Zayn, anyway?” Harry wanted to know. He hoped the blonde didn’t tell Zayn something was up with Ben.

“Figured this would need to be hush-hush, so I just said you wanted the apartment to yourself for an hour or two because you wanted to fuck Louis’ brains out when you saw him.”

Harry snorted. “Well at least you’re subtle.”

“Of course,” Niall grinned. “Good luck with whatever you have to do.”

“Thanks. I’ll probably need it.”

Niall just nodded and left through the front door.

What seemed like seconds later, Louis was barging in through it.

“Ugh, that was _the_ longest day ever,” he huffed. “I don’t know why Ben wanted to film in Central Park. He had to know it would be super crowded, and people would see us, and want to take photos and everything. We could’ve been done in like, an hour if Zayn and I didn’t keep stopping for fans.”

“Lou-“ Harry tried to say.

“Like, seriously,” Louis continued, throwing his jacket over the back of an armchair, “why does he do this stuff? It’s like, no matter how many fans we meet, Ben just loves the publicity. He’s such a prick sometimes.”

 _You’re telling me,_ Harry thought to himself.

“Babe-“

“All I wanted to do today was sleep in today with you, and of course, that didn’t happen. Remind me to tell him to fuck off if he ever wants to do that again.”

“Louis!”

His boyfriend turned to look at Harry, with a grumpy look on his face that his rant had been interrupted.

His expression softened, though, when he took a good look at Harry.

“Babe, you look really upset. What’s wrong?”

“You might want to sit down,” Harry answered.

“Why?”

“Because, I have to tell you something… And you’re not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that was first mentioned in Chapter 13 was what Louis told Harry about Ben, about Steven being the distraction. Yeah, this has been in the works for a longggg time. I hope you guys appreciate how much fucking planning went into this story! Haha.  
> So... Thoughts on Ben?


	26. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter quite literally wrote itself because it's what I've been building up to since the start. I wrote half on Sunday and the other half on Tuesday night.  
>  **Just a warning. This chapter may make you emotional. So, don't read it in public or in front of other people, if you're feeling tired or already emotional, because you may cry a little. I did, so... ******  
> So, 8,800 words for you. And I forgot to thank you at the start of the last chapter, but THANK YOU SO MUCH for getting the story past 10K hits! You're incredible!  
>  Anyway, enjoy!

_Louis didn’t understand anything about hockey._

_He knew the players had to hit the little black, puck thing into the net so that they could score._

_He knew that they had to glide around on ice skates, and that they weren’t really supposed to barrel into each other, but it was sort of encouraged._

_And that was about it. Besides that, he was just cheering along with the crowd on the outside deck of the bar he was at. He booed the screen when the people booed and acted like he knew what was going on._

_He knew for a fact that Zayn knew just as much about hockey as he did; maybe even less. But his best friend was cheering along for the home team like he’d been a fan all his life._

_Well, he thought it was the home team. He wasn’t totally sure about either team’s name to be perfectly honest._

_He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and checked it to see a message from Ben._

**_Ben: Just got here. Got drinks for you guys._ **

_Louis smirked to himself. He loved that the assistant knew Louis was underage, but didn’t seem to care._

_He nudged at Zayn’s arm and nodded his head toward the door. He started walking inside, knowing his friend was following him._

_“Ben!” he yelled, seeing the older man by the bar._

_“Hey, Louis! Hey, Zayn!” he shouted back._

_It was loud in the bar, but that made Louis love it even more._

_Nobody was noticing the two nineteen-year-old boys walking around like they owned the place._

_Sure, they had fake IDs and gave the bouncer a few hundred-dollar bills when they entered, but the crowd helped keep them hidden even more. Just in case._

_“No, no, no,” Ben suddenly rushed. “That one’s Louis’.”_

_He took the drink out of Zayn’s hand just as he was raising it to his lips. “You can have the other one.”_

_“What’s the difference?” Zayn pouted._

_“This one’s stronger,” Ben winked at Louis._

_“My man!” Louis grinned._

_“I knew you liked Louis more.” Zayn pretended to be angry. But he got a free rum and coke anyway, so he couldn’t be that upset._

_Louis downed his glass, surprising the others._

_“Wow, Lou, you thirsty?” Ben asked, his eyebrows raised._

_“I guess,” Louis answered with a burp._

_“Why’d you make that face?” Zayn asked._

_“I don’t know, that one tasted weird; it wasn’t bad, just different. Like, it had a bit of a kick.”_

_“Maybe they gave you the cheap rum,” Zayn shrugged it off._

_“Yeah, maybe,” Louis agreed._

_An hour later, they went back out to the outside deck to watch the rest of the hockey game._

_“Whoa,” Zayn said as Louis stumbled out the door. “You OK?”_

_“Yeah, good.”_

_“You didn’t take anything when you went to the bathroom, did you?”_

_“Without you? Of course not.”_

_“OK. Cuz we’ve been going drink for drink, and you’re definitely farther along than I am.”_

_“That’s ridiculous. I probably just didn’t eat as much as you did, so it’s affecting me quicker. Whatever. I’ll be fine.”_

_“All right.”_

_Later that night, when they got into the car to go to their third destination, some paparazzo called Louis a faggot._

_He smiled at the pap._

_That was the last thing he remembered._

\---

“Harry, the last time someone told me to sit down, my parents announced they were getting a divorce,” Louis said with determination. “Just tell me what the fuck is happening before I freak out.”

Louis was already breathing heavy, and he hadn’t even found out the news yet.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking again. “Well, Louis… Um–“

“Harry, fucking spit it out.”

“Ben hired Peter Washington to take the pictures of you and Steven when he kissed you,” he rushed out. He looked up at Louis, who was watching him with a wary gaze.

“And,” he kept going, “I think that he originally hired Washington to follow you the night that got you sent to rehab, too.”

The two men stood in silence for an eternity. At least, that’s what it felt like to Harry. He was waiting for Louis to have some kind of reaction, and didn’t know what it would be.

Imagine Harry’s surprise when Louis actually started laughing.

“Wow,” Louis giggled. “You know, you’ve told some shit jokes before, Harry, but this takes the cake. Seriously. Like, do you hear yourself?”

“I’m not joking, Louis,” Harry told him apologetically. “This is real. Ben is the reason Washington was ever involved in your life. He’s the cause behind all of this. And we think that he could even be responsible for everything that’s been happening to us over the past few months.”

“ _We_? Who’s  _we_?”

“Me, Perrie, Eleanor, and… Steven.”

“Steven? Why the fuck are you talking to Steven? And why are El and Perrie talking to him? He’s not involved in any of our lives anymore.”

“Steven was the one who first told Eleanor all of this. So, she, Perrie and I talked, and we realized that we all have this huge connection with Washington. He’s been around a while, a lot longer than you or I even realized. Perrie met him outside the restaurant, Louis, and I met him the day that we met up for lunch after our argument over the apartment.”

“OK, so what? So Washington is creeping on us? We’ll get a fucking restraining order. Done! You’re really going to believe Steven, though, over Ben?”

“Yeah, Louis, I am,” Harry nodded. “Because Ben told you that he hired Steven to do the whole stunt, but what he didn’t tell you is that Steven had to keep the whole thing a secret. He wasn’t supposed to tell you he was hired for it.”

“Yes, he was, and he didn’t tell me about it. He just ran off, like a coward.”

“No, he was trying to stop Washington from getting away with the pictures. He wanted to delete them off the camera.”

“Please,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course he would say something like that.”

“He would. But Perrie confirmed it. She saw them leaving the scene, and she said it looked like Steven was trying to stop him.”

“Sure, that could’ve been what it looked like from afar. Steven could’ve wanted to talk to Washington for anything. Or maybe, he was just going in the same direction.”

“That’s not what happened, Louis,” Harry shook his head sadly. “We called Ben and asked him about it, and he all but confirmed it.”

“What exactly did he say?”

“He told El that he didn’t hire Washington for the night of the after party-“

“Because he didn’t!” Louis yelled.

“But after he hung up with her, he called Steven and threatened him, Louis.”

Louis stopped short. “What?”

“He told Steven that if he said anything to you about that night, then he would talk to the director of Steven’s last photo shoot and convince him to reshoot it with another model. Louis,  _he hired Washington._ ”

Louis just shook his head lightly. “No,” he said quietly.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Harry apologized. “I am.”

He took a step toward his boyfriend, who promptly took a step backward.

“But the real issue here,” Harry started, trying to pretend like Louis’ movement didn’t hurt, “is how Ben could have hired Washington. He hasn’t been active in years, Louis. With a few exceptions, he hasn’t even really been spotted in a long time. He practically dropped off the face of the earth since your trial, and now, all of a sudden, he’s back on the scene. Louis, Ben may have hired Washington that night you and Zayn went bar hopping and you attacked him.”

“No,” Louis said much louder. “There’s no reason why Washington would’ve needed to be hired that night. I was all over the city;  _of course_ there were paparazzi following me all night.”

“But the same ones, Louis? The exact same ones? You said it yourself: Washington was at all three bars you went to, and was the only one really antagonizing you. Why would he do that if he wasn’t paid to?”

“Because he’s an asshole,” Louis spat. “That’s why.”

“He’s not, and he told me that he was paid to take your picture, and it was by someone that we know.”

“And when did he tell you that?”

“In January, when I met him face to face.”

“And why didn’t you tell me you met him?”

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Harry explained. “And I didn’t want you to see him, because I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“But why would Ben do that? Any of it?” Louis questioned. "Just... why?"

“I don’t know. But he did it, Louis. I didn’t want to tell you, but you should know the truth. I’m sorry.”

Louis briefly acknowledged the sentiment before dropping down into a chair.

Harry waited a few minutes. He wasn’t sure what to say to his boyfriend, who looked totally frozen.

He slowly walked over and knelt down in front of him.

“Louis?” he asked tentatively.

The older man just looked up with reluctant eyes. “When did you find out?”

“Last night.”

“So, when you said you had to work late…?”

“I went to El’s apartment and talked to Steven. He just got back from his shoot yesterday, and that was the first stop he made.”

Louis just nodded and sighed deeply.

“I’m-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry,” Louis requested. “Please, just don’t.”

“OK.”

Louis looked off to the side, like he was looking for something, but only replied to Harry with, “I’m gonna go lay down.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Harry backed up to give Louis room to get up. “Do you want anything to eat? Or, I can make you some tea?”

“No, that’s OK,” Louis said. “Thanks, though. I just want to go lay down for a while.”

Harry watched him walk away. After he was in the bedroom, Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

He’d expected this to be emotional, but he didn’t think that Louis would be so torn up over it he wouldn’t even want to talk.

At this point, he would just wait it out and see what happened in the morning.

\---

Harry woke up to hear the sounds of rustling and quick footsteps on the carpeted floor.

He looked over to find Louis pulling on a T-shirt. His hair was wet, so Harry guessed he’d just taken a shower.

“Lou?” he grumbled, his voice still rough from just waking up. “What are you doing?”

“Thanks to you, I couldn’t fucking sleep,” Louis answered angrily.

“What do you mean, ‘thanks to me’?”

Harry sat up, looking straight at his boyfriend. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to yell at Ben, where the fuck do you think?”

“Don’t get mad at me; I’m not the bad guy here.”

“I know you’re not the bad guy!”

“Then why are you so upset with me?”

“I’m not. Shit, I-“

Louis dropped the hoodie he was holding in his hands and stumbled over to the bed.

“I’m not upset with you,” he spoke. He was sitting right next to Harry, who still wore a worried look. “I’m just mad, and you’re the only person here I can yell at. That’s a dick move, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK,” Harry assured.

“It’s not,” Louis shook his head. “None of this is OK, Harry. Ben doing whatever he did, and you having to sneak around like some kind of private investigator to find out the truth. It’s not OK.”

Harry watched Louis, waiting for him to continue his thought.

“I just… I knew that being in the public eye would result in people wanting to take my picture all the time and know things about me, but I never in a million years thought that somebody I loved, somebody I trusted, would want to betray me. And for what?”

Harry had his own ideas about why Ben did what he did, but he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing Louis didn’t actually need a response.

“Will you come with me?” Louis asked. His voice was so small, he sounded like a child asking permission of a parent.

“Try and stop me,” Harry replied. “Just let me get dressed.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were out the door. Harry hailed a cab for the two of them at the corner and they jumped in, giving the driver the address for the production building.

“What are you gonna say first?” Harry wanted to know.

“I’m not sure yet,” Louis answered. “I haven’t gotten that far, to be honest.”

Harry knew that he personally had a lot to say. But this was for Louis to do. Ben (maybe) hadn’t done anything to directly hurt Harry, but had done plenty to hurt Louis. He should be the one to confront Ben and get an honest answer.

When the cab pulled up, Harry paid the driver and went to stand next to Louis, who had already left the car and was looking up at the building.

“I’ll be right there next to you,” Harry reminded gently.

“I know,” Louis acknowledged. “Thank you.”

The older man took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and the two of them walked inside.

They got in the elevator after saying hello to a few people in the lobby.

As they rode up to the top, Louis did the breathing exercises Harry had taught him months ago for when he was feeling stressed.

This had definitely been the most stressful event in Louis’ life in several years.

The door opened, and the two made their way down the familiar hallways toward Ben’s office.

Louis knew that Ben was in the room every day, without fail, at this time. He was counting on that consistency right now.

He didn’t even bother knocking. He just walked right in to find Ben reading something on his computer.

“Hey,” Ben greeted distractedly.

Whatever he was reading must have been very interesting.

“Ben, tell me about the night of the charity fashion show,” Louis cut right to the chase and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Ben’s desk.

“Again?” Ben asked cautiously.

“Humor me,” Louis smiled.

Harry sat down carefully in the chair next to Louis, keeping his eyes on Ben’s face for any signs of lying.

“I hired Steven to sit with you and look as couple-y as possible,” Ben started saying. “Then, he was to go to the after party with you and whoever else wanted to go. At some point in the night, he was supposed to kiss you, and make sure it was captured on camera. Once he was sure that the photo was taken, he could tell you about it, so that you and Harry would both be aware it was just a stunt.”

“And what photographer was there to take this picture?”

Ben shrugged. “Who knows? I called the company that I always use, and they assigned a photographer to it. It was probably some random person.”

“Ben, you know who Peter Washington is, right?” Louis continued interrogating.

“Do I know who he is? Of course I do.”

“Is that why you hired him for that night?”

“What? You think I hired Washington to take the picture of you and Steven?”

“No, I know you did,” Louis stated, his voice getting angrier with each word. “I know because Steven said you did, and Perrie said she saw Washington there that night. I know you did it.”

“I didn’t hire Washington, Louis,” Ben shook his head. “Why would I do that? He hurt you in the past. And he’s hurt Harry, too.”

“Don’t bring me into this,” Harry requested.

Ben looked over with a glare before turning back to Louis.

“Lou, why would I hire Washington of all people? How would I even do that?”

“You still had his number from when you hired him the first time, didn’t you? Five years ago.”

“Excuse me?” Ben gasped. “You think I’ve sent him after you before?”

“Yup. The night when I went bar hopping with Zayn, and ended up trying to destroy Washington on the ground outside of the third club. Remember that night? You hired him then, didn’t you?”

“Of course I didn’t do that, Louis. That was a rough time for you; I could never make it worse.”

“Why’d you do it, Ben?” Louis asked, sitting back and crossing his ankles. “Publicity? Money? What was it?”

“Louis, you know I’ve always been honest with you. I’m telling you the truth.”

“Hey, Ben,” Harry jumped in. “Guess what I did on Tuesday night? I sat around with Perrie, Eleanor and Steven and talked all about the past few months of our lives. We talked about Washington and the after party, and how Steven is actually much more loyal to Louis than you could ever dream to be.”

Ben scoffed, but his confidence had severely dwindled.

“And then, El called you and said that Steven would be telling Louis everything, and you panicked and called Steven up ten seconds later and tried to blackmail him into doing what you wanted. How do you explain that?”

Ben looked quickly from Harry to Louis and then back down to his desk.

“Yeah, Ben, how do you explain that?” Louis wanted to know.

“OK, OK, fine,” Ben cried out. “I did hire Washington, at first, but a few days before the party, I changed my mind because I felt so guilty I was getting sick over it. I went through the company I always go through and told Washington to fuck off.”

“So why was he there that night?” Harry questioned.

“I don’t know! If he was there, it was of his own free will; I had no part in him being there.”

“So why bother telling Steven he couldn’t tell me about it if you hired someone else?”

“Because of this! If he said that I wanted to hire Washington, you would’ve automatically assumed the worst. I didn’t want you to get pissed at me, especially when I wound up going with someone else. But I didn’t hire Washington in the end. I tried to fix my mistake; you have to believe me.”

“The fuck I do,” Louis yelled. “Did you hire Washington five years ago?"

Ben clenched his jaw. He was unwilling to answer, but Louis wasn't backing down.

"Answer me!”

“Yes! OK? Yeah, I hired him to tail you and get a reaction out of you, all right? I needed something good.”

“For what?”

Ben stared at Louis strangely. It was almost like a vicious look, but at the same time, very protective.

“Well?”

“You don’t understand, Louis,” Ben sighed. “My ass was on the line back then. I was just this newbie on the set of this big show, and I wanted to be a producer and ratings were slipping. The first season started out really strong, but people grew less interested in watching every week. Your family was just  _too perfect._ Everybody was happy all the time, and there wasn’t enough drama, no matter how hard we tried. No matter how many fake fights we staged or spoilers we leaked to the tabloids, nothing worked. Then, your parents started showing their marriage troubles to the public in how they interacted, and you all of a sudden had your problems-“

“Addictions,” Louis interrupted with a snarl. “They’re called addictions.”

“ _Addictions,_ ” Ben self-corrected, “and interest started picking up again. I knew I needed something big to draw viewers back in to watch, something they could wait for in anticipation. And you just happened to be downward spiraling at the perfect time.”

“You used me… for  _ratings_?” Louis gasped.

“I’m sorry,” Ben apologized. Somehow, Louis had a difficult time believing he was sincere. “I did. I thought it could be your parents’ divorce, but they were too amicable. There was no drama between them, not even when your dad said he wanted to move out of state. It had to be you.”

“But my mom never even let you guys film me most of the time,” Louis said.

“Didn’t matter. Viewers knew about you and what was going on off-screen, so they watched the show anyway, hoping that they could catch a glimpse of you drunk or under the influence. Or, they wanted to see if they could catch any hints of you and what problems you had.”

“So Washington was what, just a way to get a good picture of Louis fucking up?” Harry interrogated. “How did you know he would even do anything worth photographing?”

“He always did back then. I just had a hunch that it would be extra good that night.”

“You had a hunch?” Louis wondered. “What kind of hunch?”

“Just, you and Zayn told me ahead of time which bars you were going to, and you said that it was going to be a great night. I figured that night was as good a time as any to have Washington tail you.”

“Wow,” Louis stated simply.

Ben didn’t even try to weasel his way out of that one. He knew he’d been busted.

“You know, I-“

“That’s not what you meant,” Harry halted Louis’ sentence. “That’s not what you meant at all. What did you do at the second bar?”

“What?” Ben asked, suddenly stiff.

“The second bar,” Harry repeated. “You did something. Any video from that night on YouTube clearly shows Louis going inside at the second bar and coming out looking drunker than Zayn was, and way farther along than when he went in. What did you do?”

“Did you slip me something?” Louis whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

“It was nothing you hadn’t taken before, Louis,” Ben replied.

“Oh, my God,” Louis stood up in shock. “You drugged me?”

“You needed to be more receptive to what the paps were saying! That was the only way I could be sure I’d get a good picture!”

“You drugged me! And you sent poor Washington after me knowing I had it in my system? I could’ve killed the guy! Do you know that?”

“Yes, of course I know that! But you didn’t! He was totally fine, and he still is!”

“That’s not the fucking point!” Louis roared.

By now, his face was flushed, his voice had risen at least an octave, and tears were sitting on his cheeks.

“I could’ve actually killed him, and you sit there, unaffected, because you wanted publicity for a fucking TV show?”

“I’m not unaffected! Don’t even pretend like I am. I sat in guilt for weeks after that, knowing what I did. You were broken, Washington was in the hospital and pressing charges, and… if it hadn’t been for Zayn’s parents, you probably would’ve been in jail.”

“I can’t believe this,” Louis tearfully said, running a hand through his hair.

“Louis,” Ben tried to get the younger man to talk to him. He stood up and reached a hand out. “I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you and your ‘sorry’! That doesn’t change anything. That doesn’t change the fact that you let your own greed and selfishness lead to that! To me being arrested, to Washington getting a fucking hematoma, to my family having to ship me off to rehab! All because you wanted better ratings and a higher paycheck, you asshole!”

Ben stayed silent, and so did Harry, who didn’t know what to do. He stayed sitting in his chair, unsure of whether or not Louis wanted him to back him up right now.

“And then you hired Washington again to take a picture of me being kissed by a guy who wasn’t my boyfriend, because, let me guess? You wanted more ratings? What?”

“I really was trying to help you guys with that.”

“But that was just your secondary motive, wasn’t it?” Louis spat.

Ben just hung his head.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Louis continued.

“What else did you do, then?” Harry asked. “Did you leak those pictures from the Bellagio?”

“Yeah, yeah, or how about the video from us at New Year’s?”

Ben started shaking his head, but Harry had one more for him.

“Or… what about that fake story about my dad’s illegitimate kid that led to me and Niall being swarmed by paparazzi, Niall getting hit by a car, and me ultimately signing on to the show? Did you have a part in that?”

“I didn’t do any of that,” Ben denied. “I swear, it was just hiring Washington five years ago, and then the incident with Steven. But I promise you, I tried to get another photographer besides Washington; I really did. I don’t know why he still showed up.”

“You know, shockingly, I don’t believe you,” Louis growled.

Harry was a little surprised by Louis’ tone. He’d never heard his boyfriend speak with such malice toward another person before.

“You’re pathetic, and selfish, and don’t deserve your position at this company. In case you didn’t see this coming… You’re fired.”

Ben’s eyes shot up to look at Louis. “You can’t do that. It’s not in your power to fire me.”

“Hmm… Better check again,” Louis smirked. “I actually can fire anybody I want to. I may have let you have control over what goes into the show, but I. Control. You. I’ll find someone else to replace you.”

Ben gaped at Louis, his mouth opening and closing with absolutely nothing coming out.

“I want you out of here by the end of the day.”

Louis turned around and started to leave the office.

“Oh,” he stopped himself with his hand on the doorknob. He spoke lowly over his shoulder. “Don’t even think about doing anything to Steven or his modeling shoots. If I find out you do, I won’t hesitate to not only sue you for all you’re worth, but also tell everybody why exactly you got fired. For now, you can come up with your own bullshit story about why you’re stepping down. Don’t blow it.”

With that, he left the room, Harry following closely behind him.

The two of them walked to the elevator and got in.

They didn’t say anything to each other, not even when they got into the cab that Louis hailed for them.

When they were sitting in the car, driving toward Louis’ apartment, Harry slid his hand across the seat and grabbed Louis’ hand in his own.

He gave it a tight squeeze, just to let Louis know he was still there.

He held in his own tears when Louis pressed his forehead against the window and his shoulders started to shake with sobs.

\---

For the second time that week, Harry woke up with a Post-It on his face.

_At my mom’s. Please come over when you’re done work._

_Or on your lunch break. Or whenever._

_If you want to._

_I love you._

_xx Louis_

Harry let out a long groan. He was exhausted. He’d spent all night up with Louis. Half the time, he was cuddling Louis in bed, while the other half of the night he was rubbing his back while he cried or got sick in the bathroom.

He was drained, and he honestly didn’t know how Louis had managed to wake up before him.

He got up and got ready for work, where he had to be in a little more than an hour.

After taking a quick shower, he packed an overnight bag. He figured that if he was going to Jay’s penthouse tonight, then he would be staying over.

_Oh shit._

This meant that Harry would be meeting Louis’ family. Officially.

As if this day wouldn’t be hard enough, now he had to meet the Tomlinsons.

He shook his head in anticipation, knowing that they would be judging him even more now, because they would see him interacting with Louis when he was in deep distress.

What a fucked up way to meet your boyfriend’s family.

Once he was dressed, he headed to the kitchen to have breakfast, only to see Niall already there, inhaling a bowl of cereal.

“About time you got out here,” Niall said through a mouth full of Lucky Charms. “I was about to go in with a bull horn to get you moving. You’re gonna be late.”

“Don’t really care,” Harry shrugged. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“How’d Louis take the news?”

“Not well. Spent the night either laying in bed, crying or throwing up.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Basically, his producer Ben, drugged him five years ago,” Harry explained. “It was the night that we read about, the one that led to him beating up that paparazzo? Yeah, he was responsible for that.”

“What the fuck? Why did he do that?”

“He wanted to cause a scandal to improve ratings for the show. Louis was the easiest target. He also hired that same photographer to take pictures of Louis and that model guy from a couple of months ago. He says he didn’t hire that specific guy, but people saw him there, so we know he did it.”

“That’s insane. I knew that reality show business was no good.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty corrupt,” Harry agreed. “Louis was such a mess last night. He went to his mom’s apartment this morning. I guess he just wants to be with family for a little bit.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Niall apologized.

“It’s OK, I guess. At least we know the truth now.”

“Is he coming back later?”

“I don’t think so. He said to come over when I was done work. So I think I’m spending the night over there.”

“All right, well tell him… I’m sorry? I guess? I’m not sure what to say. Hallmark doesn’t really make a card for this kind of situation.”

“No, ‘sorry’ is good,” Harry smiled. “It’s really all we can say.”

Harry noticed the time on the clock and realized he really needed to leave. He scarfed down his breakfast and rushed off to work.

His eight-hour shift dragged by worse than Harry thought it would.

The only thing that helped was his conversation with El.

**_Harry: You talk to Lou today?_ **

**_El: Yeah, he told us everything. Zayn and I are with him now._ **

**_Harry: You’re there now?_ **

**_El: Yeah, Jay gave me the day off to spend time with him and make sure he’s OK. I think she’s coming home early, too._ **

**_Harry: How is he?_ **

**_El: He’s OK. As good as to be expected, I suppose._ **

**_Harry: OK. I’ll be there after work. I get off at 8._ **

**_El: Zayn and I will leave by then to give you guys some time alone._ **

**_Harry: Thanks._ **

**_El: And don’t tell him, but I think his dad is trying to fly in, too._ **

Harry felt his heart swell with love for this family.

Louis’ dad was supposed to come next week to spend some time with the family and celebrate Daisy and Phoebe's birthday, which was actually this Sunday.

Harry guessed he made the decision to spend time with his son when he needed him.

**_Harry: I promise I won’t say a word. I hope he does. Louis would love it._ **

**_El: It’s not definite, but Jay said he was trying to move some surgeries around. So we’ll see._ **

**_Harry: Fingers crossed._ **

Eventually, Caroline wound up sending Harry home after he spilled soup all over a customer.

Fortunately for Harry’s job, the man was eating with his two daughters who were huge fans of the show.

He didn’t cause a scene when Harry agreed to take pictures with them and sign their cell phone cases.

Harry shrugged off the incident. Caroline wasn’t that mad at him, the customers were settled and he got to leave an hour early.

He got his stuff out of his locker and started walking the four blocks to the penthouse.

While he walked, he worried about what Louis’ family would think of him.

He hoped they would like him. Louis had assured him plenty of times that they would.

To be honest, though, he didn’t know that much about the Tomlinsons. He knew that Louis had four sisters who shared his last name, and twin toddler siblings who had their father’s last name, Deakin.

The kids all shared the same mom. Lottie was 19, but wasn’t in school at the moment. Fizzy was 17 and would be graduating from high school in June. The twin girls, Daisy and Phoebe were 12, and Harry assumed they were like any other normal preteen girls.

He knew the least about the younger twins, Doris and Ernest, who were almost 1 1/2 years old now. But since they were babies, Harry figured there wasn’t much to know.

As Harry approached the building, he realized that in the next day or two, he would be introduced to Louis’ entire family: his mom, siblings and both stepdads.

If he didn’t pass out or puke at all, then he would be proud of himself.

He gave his name to the doorman, and was allowed access to the building.

He got in the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

The doors opened at his destination and he walked forward to the single door on this floor.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

While he waited for someone to answer, he shifted his weight from foot to foot. His nerves had suddenly pounced on him.

He could feel his heart start to race, and he didn’t know if Louis or one of his sisters or his mom would greet him.

His question was about to be answered.

The door opened, and immediately, he was met with noise.

Somewhere within the apartment, he could hear music blaring, a blender going and a television playing.

He also heard a whole lot of laughter.

A smiling blonde stood in the doorway, taking in his appearance.

“Hi, Harry,” she greeted. “Come on in. I’m Lottie, second oldest.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry grinned. “Did Louis tell you I was coming over?”

He stepped into the foyer and Lottie closed the door behind her.

“More like obsessed over it,” Lottie rolled her eyes. “You’re pretty much all he talked about all day.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool. If it gives him something else to focus on besides  _Ben,_  then so be it.”

“OK. Thanks.”

“Um, if you want to go see him? He’s in the twins’ bathroom; he’s giving them a bath. It’s the girl twins’ old room.”

Harry looked around the entry before returning his gaze to her.

The two of them spent a moment watching each other, waiting for the other to walk away first.

That’s when it occurred to Lottie.

“Sorry, you didn’t watch  _Talking Tomlinson,_  did you?”

“No, not at all,” Harry shook his head.

“Right, I forgot. So, you don’t know the floor plan of our apartment better than your own?”

“Can’t say that I do,” Harry laughed.

“My bad. Follow me, then.”

She turned to the left and walked through an archway that led to a short hallway. At the end of it was another door.

She opened it and they were in another hallway with even more doors.

The one right in front of them was open, and Harry saw two identical young girls sitting on the floor of the room, surrounded by magazines. To his right, he heard a Pharrell Williams song playing behind a closed door.

To his left, he heard splashing in a bathtub and loud squeals.

“Right in here,” Lottie guided him. “I’ll take your bag and put it in the guest room. I assume you’re sleeping with Louis tonight?”

“Um… I-“

“Harry, relax. I’m nineteen; I understand these things.”

She took his duffel and started walking away, leaving Harry alone in front of the only other open door surrounding him.

He walked inside.

Just a few feet up on his left was an open door and he peeked in.

Louis was kneeling next to the tub and had his back to Harry, but in front of him were two young children. Both of them had soap in their hair. One was splashing Louis while the other was squeezing a bottle of bubble bath into the tub.

Louis was laughing and picking up bubbles to put on top of the splasher’s head.

Since they were taking a bath, it wasn’t hard for Harry to figure out the one splashing was Ernest, and the one pouring bubble bath was Doris.

Harry watched Louis with his brother and sister with a smile on his face.

He’d never seen Louis with kids before, and he was disappointed that it had taken him this long.

It was adorable.

The toddlers watched Louis with happy eyes, excited to see what face he was going to pull or what noise he was going to make next.

And Louis didn’t let them down. He kept taking them by surprise with his next action.

He burst into random song, started yelling at the top of his lungs, made faces and gave quick forehead kisses. The babies absolutely loved it, their smiles never dropping.

Harry knocked loud enough for Louis to hear him over the movement of the water.

“Hey,” Louis beamed up at him. “You’re early. I wanted to be done here by the time you showed up.”

“Got sent home,” Harry replied. “Apparently, customers don’t like wearing their food. Who knew?”

“Aww, babe, I’m sorry.”

Harry knelt down next to Louis and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “It’s OK. I got to be here and see you at bath time. You’re kind of cute, did you know that?”

“I did. A certain curly-haired monkey man tells me that all the time.”

Harry laughed. “So these are the twins, huh?”

“Yup. Doris and Ernest, meet Harry. Harry, meet the little monsters.”

“They don’t seem that bad.”

“They’re really not,” Louis said. “My mom says Ernie’s like me when I was a kid, though. Always causing trouble.”

“Surprise, surprise.”

“I don’t see it, though. He just likes to have a good time, don’t you, Ernie?”

He reached out and ruffled what hair on Ernie’s head he could touch, thanks to all the bubbles on top of his hair.

The toddler just laughed and dropped down into the water, spilling some of it out of the tub and onto Louis and Harry.

“Yeah, not like you at all,” Harry stated.

Ten minutes later, Louis decided it was time for them to get out.

He went into the linen closet in the room and pulled out two terry cloth, hooded towels.

“Here,” he said to Harry, handing him the brown one. “Ernie gets the bear. Doris gets the pink bunny.”

Harry smiled as he took the towel from Louis.

He drained the water from the tub and patted the little boy down, wrapping him up when he was mostly dry.

They carried the babies to their room, and Louis started digging through dresser drawers.

“Here, Haz, you dress Ernie, I’ll dress Dorie.” Louis handed him a dark blue pair of footie pajamas, socks and a diaper.

Easier said than done.

The second Harry took the towel off of Ernest, the little boy ran away from him and out the door.

“What the-“ Harry muttered out before jumping up after him.

He heard Louis and Doris laughing behind him.

He ran after the little boy, who had made it through the door and down the hallway.

“No, you don’t,” Harry said, scooping him up in his arms.

At least Ernest was laughing. It must’ve been the funniest thing for him.

“Definitely bed time to you,” Harry told him.

He turned around and came face to face with Louis’ mom.

“Hi,” Harry blurted out.

Jay was a lot more intimidating than Harry thought she would be.

She stood several inches shorter than Harry, but the stare on her face made him want to bow down to her.

“Who are you?” she asked him.

Harry stared at her, afraid to answer. Based on the scary face she was making, it felt like anything he said would be the wrong answer.

She raised an eyebrow when he didn’t say anything.

“Harry,” he finally responded. “Styles.”

“You’re dating my son.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why are you chasing my other son? And why isn’t he dressed?”

“Um, well I was going to dress him, and then he sort of… ran away?”

Jay nodded once before a smile spread across her face. “That’s my boy. Definitely a Louis Jr.”

“I resent that,” Louis said, showing up behind his mother. He was carrying Doris, who was completely dressed.

“He’s exactly like you. Causes just as much trouble as you did. Only now I have more of an army to wrangle him in.”

“Whatever,” Louis shrugged. “Want to try this again, Haz?”

A few minutes later, after much less twisting and running from Ernest, both toddlers were dressed.

Louis read them a story and Harry read them a second.

By the end of it, both twins were drifting asleep on the couples’ laps.

They placed them in their cribs, and Louis turned on the monitor and night-light before they walked out.

Louis sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. “And that, my friend, is what it’s like to put two toddlers to sleep.”

Harry shrugged a shoulder. “Wouldn’t mind doing that all the time in the future.”

Louis looked Harry in the eyes. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Harry just nodded.

“Wow, I can’t believe you would want to move in here and take care of the babies full time. That’s so kind of you.”

“Shut up,” Harry swatted at Louis’ arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean,” Louis smiled. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. “And I definitely want the same thing.”

Harry grinned and kissed Louis once more.

“You hungry?” Louis asked. “My mom made dinner already.”

“She did? What’d she make?”

Louis hesitated.

“Lou, what’d she make?”

“She… OK, fine, whatever, she ordered pizza. Do you want some or not?”

“I would love some. I mean, she slaved over a menu and her cell phone, how could I not?”

Louis laughed and led Harry to the kitchen.

Harry served himself and the two of them sat on bar stools seated next to the island counter.

“So how was your day?” Harry asked.

“It was OK,” Louis answered. “Zayn and El were here for a while. We watched three movies and went through like, five bags of popcorn. We’re so gross.”

“You’re allowed a day of pigging out on popcorn, Louis, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, as you can see, I spent time with the twins. I’m surprised they still remembered who I was; I’ve been slacking in the big brother department lately.”

“You do what you can,” Harry assured. “And you’re an awesome big brother. Nobody else would’ve spent that much time in the bathroom with two one-and-a-half year-olds.  _And_  had fun doing it.”

Louis smiled. “Thanks. But it was nice spending time with them today. And? Apparently both Lottie and Fizzy broke up with their boyfriends, and I didn’t have a clue.”

“When did that happen?”

“Only recently, so I guess it’s not too bad. But still; that’s a pretty big thing, and I missed it.”

“It’s not your fault, Lou. You’re busy. They’re busy. It’s a part of life.”

“Well it’s a sucky part of life,” Louis pouted.

Harry just took another bite of his pizza.

“Hello?”

They both looked toward the foyer toward the new voice in the apartment.

“Is that-?” Louis asked.

He got up from his seat and Harry followed closely behind him.

Suddenly, Louis was yelling. “Dad!”

He sprinted forward, launching himself at his father.

“Whoa, buddy,” Mark laughed, catching himself against the wall before they both toppled over.

“Sorry,” Louis apologized. He didn’t loosen his grip on his dad, though.

Within seconds, four girls rushed past Harry in a blur.

“Daddy!”

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re early!”

“Hang on, hang on,” Mark said to his children.

“Hey, Mark,” Jay greeted, walking in behind her children. The guy Harry assumed to be Dan was right on her heels.

“How is everyone? Good, I guess?”

“I thought you weren’t coming til next week?” a brunette teenager, who Harry just knew had to be Fizzy, wondered.

“Well, I adjusted my schedule a little bit so I could be with you guys this weekend. I mean, the girls will officially be teenagers on Sunday; I couldn’t miss that. And, I just missed you guys.”

It was unspoken between them all that he wanted to be there to support his son, as well.

“Glad you’re here, dad,” Louis told him.

“Glad to be here. The flight was terrible. I got stuck in coach, between some over-caffeinated hipster kid and this old guy who may have been against gay marriage.”

“Oh, no,” Jay sighed.

“What? Is it my fault he hit his nose against my fist a few times?”

The kids all laughed at their dad, while Jay just rolled her eyes. “He’s not pressing charges or anything, is he?”

“Nah. Think I scared him too much. Old man’s still got it.”

“Oh, my God, Mark,” she laughed.

He just shrugged.

“Now,” he said, “you must be Harry.”

All eyes immediately turned to look at the curly-haired man.

“When did he get here?” one twin whispered to the other. She just shook her head, meaning,  _Haven’t got a clue._

“He got here when I was giving the twins a bath,” Louis answered. “Anyway, for anybody who hasn’t met him yet, this is my boyfriend Harry.”

Instead of saying something clever or funny or even remotely intelligent, Harry just raised one hand up in a shy wave.

“You’re taller in person,” Fizzy commented.

“Thank you?” Harry replied, not sure if it was a compliment or not.

“Did you already meet Jay?” Mark wanted to know.

“I did, sir, briefly, when I was getting Ernest so I could dress him.”

“And you’re still here? Well, you must be all right, then. Nice to meet you.”

Louis beamed from his spot as Harry and Mark shook hands.

“I’m going to go check on the babies,” Jay announced, “now that Mark has disrupted the whole household.”

“Not the _whole_ household,” Mark pouted.

“Almost. Put your stuff in the office, Mark, you can sleep there tonight if you want.”

“Sounds great. I’ll head over to my place in the morning.”

Jay and Dan retreated toward the babies’ room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Lottie asked her father.

“Of course; which one?”

“ _Clue!_ ” the twins shouted in unison.

Mark, Lottie and Fizzy examined Louis’ reaction.

The man in question just huffed. “That was like, a million years ago, can we please let it go?”

The three of them laughed, while Harry stood in confusion.

“What am I missing?” he asked Louis.

“Well, when my parents told me they were getting divorced, my sisters and I were all playing a game of Clue. They told me before we started playing. For a while after that, I wouldn’t play the game, because it brought back bad memories. Until…”

“Until?”

“Until we watched the movie version of it and I felt better about the game. The movie was funny, so it didn't seem as negative as it did before."

"And...?"

"And..."

"And Louis thought it was so funny that he peed himself from laughing so hard,” Lottie managed to answer before bursting into laughter again.

Harry held down his giggles as he looked over at his boyfriend, who was just staring at the ceiling, wishing to be anywhere but where he was.

“It’s OK, Louis,” Harry comforted.

“Thanks,” Louis muttered.

“But, just in case, do you want to borrow a diaper from Ernie?”

“Ugh!” Louis groaned as his family started laughing again.

“We’ll see if I ever bring you back around here,” Louis threatened.

“I don’t know, I kind of like this one,” Mark stated.

“Yeah, he’s already funnier than the last one,” Fizzy added.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled.

“Whatever,” Louis sighed. “Let’s go watch this movie.”

“Whoa, Lou, don’t act so excited,” Lottie said. “Wouldn’t want you to have another accident.”

\---

Harry found himself wandering into the kitchen during the middle of the night. The clock on the stove read 2:53 a.m.

Despite being totally exhausted, Harry hadn’t been able to sleep.

After the movie, he and Louis had gone to the guest room and they had gotten comfortable in bed.

There was some making out, but nothing too heavy since they soon fell asleep together, buried under the down comforter and holding each other close.

Now, about four hours later, Harry was wide-awake.

He looked in the fridge and cabinets for some late night snack. He didn’t know what there was to choose from, so he made sure to look everywhere.

Just as he was about to check the fridge again, he heard a baby fussing from behind him.

He turned around and saw Jay walking in, followed closely by Ernest.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jay asked.

“Not really, no.”

“Ernie couldn’t either, looks like.”

She sat down at the island and watched as her baby boy walked around the room.

“Does he do this a lot?” Harry wondered.

“Sometimes. He like, senses when there’s too much excitement going on in the apartment, and it makes him more alert. But, usually, if I just let him wander around for a little while, he wears himself out.”

Harry nodded at the information and watched as Ernie went to a blue storage container in the back corner of the room and pulled open the drawer, revealing a bunch of plastic toys and blocks.

“You’re prepared,” Harry commented.

“Of course. You don’t raise seven kids and not have a few tricks up your sleeve, Harry.”

Another minute of comfortable silence passed before Harry spoke again.

“Jay, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Yesterday, when Louis confronted Ben, he fired him. He said that it was in the contracts that Louis had control over Ben and everyone else. Is that true?”

“Absolutely,” Jay confirmed.

“Really? He wasn’t just saying it?”

“No, it’s true. That was my idea, actually. Basically, when I wanted to end  _Talking Tomlinson,_ I couldn’t. Not at first, anyway. We were still under contract, and even though I told the higher-ups that I wanted out, they wouldn’t let me.”

“So what happened?”

“Well, I brought my lawyers into it. Zayn’s parents, you know. And, they found some document that I’d never signed that gave consent to film the younger kids. At the time, only Louis, Dan and I were 18 or older. So, without that document, they couldn’t film any of the girls, since they were all younger than 18. The three of us wouldn’t be much of a show, so the network gave in. I agreed to buy out the contracts, and that was it.”

Harry listened to the story, assuming what happened next.

“Anyway, I didn’t want Louis to have to deal with that if and when he decided to end the show. So, it’s built into his contract that if, at any time, he wants to end the show, then it will be over after the current season that’s airing. Also, he has final say over casting additions and producer status at the company.”

“So Louis could end the show with the snap of his fingers if he really wanted to.”

Jay nodded. “Total power. Just what I wanted him to have.”

“You’re talking about Louis’ contract?” Mark asked, suddenly walking into the kitchen. “And just so you know, your voices carry.”

“Sorry,” they apologized, immediately dropping their volume.

“But yes,” Jay continued, “Louis’ contract.”

“Best thing you ever did, Jay,” Mark complimented, “making Louis in charge of that show.”

“I thought so.”

Harry smiled at them. From the way they were acting, it would’ve been impossible to guess that the two of them were divorced.

“What do you think is going to happen now?” Harry asked.

Jay shrugged. But she noticed Ernest yawning, so she got up to get him.

“Who knows?” Mark stated. “I don’t think he’ll cancel the show, though. He’s too loyal.”

“He is,” Jay agreed, cleaning up the toys Ernest had taken out of the container. “He knows the others count on the show for the majority of their income. He’ll keep it going as long as they need him to.”

“Yeah, it would take something major for him to pull the plug on it. With or without Ben, the show is here to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback/Harry realizing that Ben drugged Louis links back to Chapter 16. Talk about foreshadowing!  
> Thoughts on Ben or the entire situation? I know you have them!


	27. The Longest Day (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a one-month time jump in this chapter, which is a good thing, because I was stuck on it for at least a week, which is why it took so long to post.  
> Seriously, it took me a full week to write 2,600 words and then I realized I absolutely hated what I'd written. It just felt too forced, and I wasn't happy with it, so I knew you guys wouldn't be. So I scrapped it and pretty much reworked the next two chapters, and wrote all of Chapter 27 on Saturday (so if there's any typos, I apologize!). Except for the Larry flashback. That was the only part of the original chapter that I liked.  
> And I'd been planning to do another time jump anyway, so it didn't mess up my timeline for the story. Which is also a good thing!
> 
> Plus, let's be real, the boys KEPT DOING THINGS since I last updated. I mean, 'Not that important'? The album leak? The live stream? Really?  
> Anyway, I'll stop babbling so you can read.  
> This chapter is the first part of a two part chapter. This and the second part all take place on the same day, and some of the stuff in the second part happen at the same time as the stuff in the first part. (I'll attempt to make that make sense in Chapter 28).  
> Enjoy!

**_Harry: Did you guys know that Louis can fire anybody he wants?_ **

**_Harry: AND he decides how long the show goes on? Like, he could cancel it whenever he wants to?_ **

**_Liam: wait what_ **

**_Zayn: Since when? He never told me about that._ **

**_Harry: His mom told me the other day when I was over. Yeah, it’s in his contract that he can fire any cast or crewmember he wants and he has like, final say over who joins the cast. And he can cancel the show if he decides._ **

**_Liam: shit who new he had that mcuh power_ **

**_Zayn: Wait, why were you talking about cancelling the show?_ **

**_Harry: We weren’t, Jay just sort of mentioned it as an extra part to his contract._ **

**_Liam: wud he cancel the show tho_ **

**_Harry: No, he wouldn’t cancel the show. He knows we all need it right now._ **

**_Liam: not for much longer_ **

**_Harry: What do you mean?_ **

**_Zayn: ???_ **

**_Liam: just soph and i were talking abt the next couple yrs and said if/when we get engaged, wed be done with the show_ **

**_Harry: Seriously?_ **

**_Liam: yeh_ **

**_Harry: Well, congrats, then!_**

**_Liam: haah nothing official yet just talking abt it_ **

**_Harry: Wonder if Lou would keep the show going without you guys?_ **

**_Liam: probly_ **

**_Liam: yeah i think he wud_**

**_Harry: Yeah, you know what? His parents said it would take something big to make him cancel it._ **

**_Liam: like what_ **

**_Zayn: Wait, what do you mean?_ **

**_Harry: Shit, listen I didn’t mean to freak you guys out or anything, I swear. I just wanted to know if anybody else knew about Lou’s contract._ **

**_Liam: nope_ **

**_Zayn: No idea._ **

**_Harry: Sorry. The show is not cancelled!_ **

**_Zayn: Good._ **

**_Liam: =)_ **

\---

**One Month Later**

Niall walked into DiSutro's on the morning of April 26 with his head held high. He’d been out recovering for 3 ½ months now, and he was ready to be back.

He’d been going stir crazy in his and Harry’s new apartment.

Moving in, unpacking and decorating had kept his mind busy, but over the past three weeks, he’d still been confined to their home.

The only downside was that Caroline had him on morning shifts for a while. He still wasn’t allowed to stand for long periods of time, so that ruled out anything at night, which would be too busy and fast paced for him.

Mornings were slower and less crowded, so as long as he sat down at the chair behind the bar in between customers, he would be OK.

“Niall!” Jesy yelled out to him when he came out of the break room.

“Jesy!” he cheered back. “I missed you like you wouldn’t believe!”

“No, I believe that you missed me. We all missed you around here. The other bartenders just weren’t as much fun as you.”

“Shameful,” Niall shook his head. “Well I’m back now. Soon, I’ll be better than ever."

“Niall, I know it’s your first day back and all, but I’m still surprised you’re on time,” Caroline joked, walking over to where he was at the bar. “Did Harry set your alarm for you?”

“So what if he did?” Niall blushed.

His roommate _had_ in fact set an alarm for Niall, as well as a backup one.

Niall was sad to go, because as he was leaving, Louis, Gemma and Ashton had arrived for breakfast with Harry.

The four of them would be spending some time at the recording studio today, because Ashton and the rest of 5SOS had to put the finishing touches on their album. 

The sight of his friends walking in made Niall want to call out of work, but then he remembered that he hadn’t worked in a long time, and wanted to feel like he wasn’t leaching off Harry any more.

“I wouldn’t expect anything different,” Caroline laughed. “Shame you guys aren’t on the same shifts anymore. It’s been strange seeing Harry here without you. Now I have the situation reversed.”

Niall shrugged. “It’s cool. We live closer to our apartment now, so I don’t worry about him coming home late. And once I get back to night shifts, he won’t worry about me, either.”

“You know he’ll still worry about you,” Jesy said. “It’s Harry.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He will. All right, well stop distracting me and let me get back to this. I have to get reacquainted with my space again.”

“Of course; make sure you have everything you’ll need. Let me know if anything’s missing,” Caroline nodded.

Niall promised he would and looked around the shelves.

He knew it would take him a while to get back to it, but he was confident that it would be like riding a bike. He’d worked at this job for long enough to not be nervous about starting, just about his knee giving out on him.

After all was said and done, it was his knee that gave him the most trouble. Even now, without his crutches, he wore a tight brace to give it enough support so that he could even walk around. But everyone had assured him that he would be OK, so he was concentrating on that to get him through this day.

“Hey, you,” he heard behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Amy smiling at him.

“What are you doing here?” he wondering with a grin that matched hers. He leaned over the counter to kiss her in greeting.

“On my way to work, and just wanted to check in with you,” she answered. “You’re gonna do great, you know.”

“I better. You all have my hopes set on a successful day. I’ll be devastated if it doesn’t go well.”

She stared at him for a minute before she realized he was only kidding. “You’re an idiot,” she rolled her eyes.

Niall just shrugged. “Yeah, but you’ve known that for years, haven’t you?”

“I guess I have. And I still willingly acknowledge you in public. Crazy.”

“Yeah, it definitely says more about you than it does about me.”

“Which is?” Amy wanted to know.

“That you’re stranger than I am and have a soft spot for the crazies. ‘Takes one to know one’ and all that.”

Amy just shook her head. “So embarrassing.”

“I know, isn’t it?”

“Anyway…” she laughed. “I’ll see you tonight, right?”

Niall nodded in confirmation. He and Amy had been dating for a month now, and tonight, he wanted to ask her if she wanted to be exclusive.

He hadn’t been interested in any other girls lately, although, to be honest, he hadn’t seen many other women besides her, Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia.

“Absolutely,” he replied instead.

“OK. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way over. I get done work at 7.”

“Sounds good.”

“Perfect. All right, I have to go. I’ll be late if I keep standing here talking to you.”

“See, I was on time today, too. You’re gonna make me look bad if you’re not.”

“Shut up.”

She kissed him goodbye.

“See you tonight.”

“OK. See you.”

She left the restaurant, hurrying down the street.

Niall got back to what he was supposed to be doing. And yeah, he was glad to be back at work, but now that he'd been reminded of what he would be doing when he was done, he couldn’t wait until he could clock out. 

\---

_“I just don’t know what you were thinking,” Louis started, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “Why would you agree to this without me? As if this week hasn’t been bad enough, now I have to meet your family on top of it all?”_

_It was the day after Harry had met Louis’ family at the penthouse, and early that morning, when Harry was with Jay and Mark in Jay’s kitchen, the former couple had insisted that Harry’s family come over so that they could all finally meet. Harry, in his half-asleep, caught-off-guard state had agreed._

_“I met your family yesterday,” Harry gently reminded. He knew Louis wasn’t actually mad at him; it was just the nerves talking._

_“Yes, but I’ve told you, over and over again, that my family would love you. And I was right. I might not be so lucky.”_

_“My family is one hundred percent going to absolutely adore you,” Harry assured._

_“How do you know that? What if they don’t? I mean, what if they think I’m annoying?”_

_“They won’t.”_

_“But what if they do? A lot of people find me irritating when they first meet me, Harry. I’m not too proud to admit that.”_

_“Stop it. No one finds you annoying.”_

_“If it makes you happy to tell yourself that, then so be it.”_

_“Your family doesn’t find you annoying,” Harry continued. “I don’t, either.”_

_“They have to like me,” Louis rolled right along, “they’re my family; they’re related by blood. Plus, we have too much dirt on each other to really dislike one another. And with you, as long as you keep me around, you’ll always get laid. Also, you’re mentally insane; I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that.”_

_“Oh, my God,” Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh._

_“Plus, what if they think I’m evil? Like I corrupted you with my reality show status or something?”_

_“What does that even mean?”_

_“Like, I made you do the show or something. I mean, your life was just fine before you went and met me.”_

_“My life was actually kind of boring before I met you,” Harry admitted._

_“Don’t say that just to make me feel better,” Louis sighed._

_“I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I really do mean it.”_

_“What if our sisters form an attack against us or something?”_

_“Are you listening to yourself?”_

_He wasn’t._

_“I have enough sisters for an army; they would love to have one more. Your sister could be in charge since she’s the oldest. General Gemma. That has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”_

_“I’m dating a crazy person,” Harry muttered._

_“And then…” Louis kept going, “we have the damn release party tonight for 5SOS. Another reason why this should’ve been postponed.”_

_“Your mom said it should be today since we were both guaranteed to have the day off,” Harry reasoned._

_“But it’s gonna be such a long day,” Louis whined. “I don’t want to do this, Harry, can’t we cancel?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not? I can just tell my mom I’ve gotten sick and can’t go.”_

_“You were with her this morning and most of the day yesterday. She won’t believe that.”_

_“It’s called a 24-hour bug, Harold. It happens to plenty of people.”_

_“Louis-“_

_“Plus, I’ve been around two toddlers who don’t cover their mouths when they cough. That could lead to something.”_

_“So what happens when there’s tons of pictures of you tonight at the party? How will you explain that?”_

_“Ok, fine, it’ll be an… eleven-hour bug or something. I don’t know. Don’t make me do this, Harry!”_

_“You’re doing this. I had to do it, so you do, too.”_

_“You make it sound like it was a chore to meet my family, Harry,” Louis pouted._

_“You make it sound like a chore to meet mine,” Harry retorted. “We’re doing this. And if it sucks, we can leave early. We’ll just say we have to be at the bar early for the party or something.”_

_“OK. They’re going to like me, right?”_

_“They’ll love you as much as I do.”_

_“I really wasn’t looking for an open relationship, though.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes again. “Just get dressed, Louis.”_

\---

Louis wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he’d acted on the day that he'd met Harry's family. 

Two days after his confrontation with Ben, Louis and the rest of the Tomlinsons and Deakins met Anne, Gemma and Robin at his mom’s penthouse.

The large group had dinner together, and Louis hadn’t felt like he was meeting his boyfriend’s family at all. He'd honestly just felt like he was having a large family gathering.

It was no big deal once he’d given the three of them hugs when they first walked in the door.

Luckily, Harry’s family loved Louis as much as Louis’ family had loved Harry.

Life had been good for Louis and Harry lately, as was made evident by their current situation.

The two of them, Gemma and Ashton were sitting around the dining table in Harry and Niall’s new apartment.

Harry had decided to make breakfast for the group before they all headed over to the studio for the last time working on 5SOS’ debut album, which was due out in July.

“Louis, quit hogging the bacon.”

He was broken out of his inner thoughts by Gemma, who was making grabby hands for the plate that Louis currently held in his hands.

“Sorry, must’ve zoned out for a second there,” Louis apologized. He slid a few strips onto his own plate before passing the food over.

“Zone out all you want, just don’t keep the food to yourself,” Gemma grumbled.

Harry snorted. “You’ll survive, Gem. Ash, what time should we head out?”

Ashton looked up from his plate. “Soon. I think Dan wants us there in like, an hour.”

Louis nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, we have the booths for the whole day. This _needs_ to be the last day for changes.”

“I can’t wait to go sit in like, a real studio,” Gemma said. “I’ll feel like a total groupie.”

“Ew,” Harry said to his sister from across the table.

“Not like that, you perv. I just meant like, I’ll see the band in action.”

“But you’ve already heard like, all the songs, though,” Ashton said. “And we’d performed most of them before any of this had even happened.”

“Yeah, but I’ll get to see how the music is actually made. I’ll see you guys in the booths singing your little hearts out and hear how everything sounds once it’s all layered together.”

“Gemma’s right,” Louis said. “It is cool seeing how the music is made; how the words and melodies are blended together.”

“And I get to see it; I’m very excited,” Gemma grinned. “Plus I can totally fan girl for the hot drummer of the band.”

“You better think the drummer’s hot,” Ashton joked.

“Meh. He has his days.”

“Again, ew,” Harry repeated at his sister and her boyfriend flirting.

“As if you and Louis aren’t totally gross with the affection in front of everyone else,” Gemma scoffed. “We’re better, because at least we aren’t disgusting on live television for millions of people to see.”

“She has a point, babe,” Louis agreed. “We are pretty cute.”

“’Cute’ isn’t the word I’d use,” Ashton mumbled.

“What would be the word you’d use, young Ashton, drummer that I discovered in a bar?”

Ashton thought about his word choice very carefully. “I would use… ‘Perfect,’ obviously.”

“Obviously,” Louis repeated.

“I think my boyfriend was thinking of something closer to ‘obnoxious,’” Gemma jumped in. “But he’s too afraid to say it.”

“Am not!”

“I think you are. And I agree with it. But you’re both very good-looking, so the laws of nature deem that it’s OK.”

“Is that true, Ashton?” Harry wondered.

“Sure,” Ashton finally gave in. He went back to eating. “Good food, Harry.”

“Thank you.”

“Babe, did you tell them the good news?” Louis questioned.

“What news?” Gemma wanted to know.

“I have decided to start looking for a new job,” Harry announced.

“Really?”

“Yeah, as much as I actually do enjoy my job, it’s not what I want to do forever. It’s not what I went to school for. I’ve gotten kind of comfortable lately, and it’s time to start sending out resumes again. That's going to suck, but it’ll be worth it if I come away with something where I can actually bake in a kitchen instead of just get food out of one.”

“Yay, baby bro!” Gemma cheered.

“Good for you, Harry,” Ashton congratulated. “You have any places where you definitely want to apply?”

“Definitely any bakery within a 50-block radius,” Harry answered. “At least. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t made long commutes before.”

“But hopefully you won’t have to,” Louis cut in.

“Oh, I absolutely don’t want to, but if I have to, then I will.”

“Whatever it takes,” Gemma affirmed.

Harry nodded. “And even if I do get a job that’s a little farther out than this neighborhood, it could lead to something better and closer. I’ll never know until I do it.”

Louis smiled at his boyfriend. He seriously admired his boyfriend’s drive and determination. They were good traits to have, especially when he wanted to be in such a competitive field.

“OK, stop undressing my baby brother with your eyes and let’s eat,” Gemma snorted. “We have places to be.”

\---

“You have to get this one!” Perrie exclaimed. She held up a white lace [dress](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?Br=F21&Category=DRESS&ProductID=2000137973&VariantID=) with a black belt and Peter Pan collar. “Eleanor, this is so you.”

Perrie, Eleanor and Sophia were in Forever 21, looking for dresses for graduation. The requirements for what they wore were that their outfit be light enough to not show from underneath their white graduation gowns: so, white, cream or pale pink or yellow. It left them with very limited options.

“I love that!” Eleanor squealed. “You’re right, this is totally something I would wear. And it’s white, so it's perfect for graduation."

“About time one of us found something,” Sophia sighed. “We’ve been shopping all day."

It was true. Forever 21 was the fourth store that the girls had been in that day. They were close to giving up before Eleanor remembered that this store was in the area.

“OK, if I found something here, then I know that you two will, too,” El encouraged.

“Well now I’m on a mission,” Perrie declared, rubbing her hands together.

The three of them continued browsing. El clutched her dress closely to her chest as if someone was going to run by and snatch it from her at any second.

“The dress can have sleeves, right?” she asked her friends as she looked at a white dress that she thought Sophia might like.

“Yeah; did you find something?” Perrie wondered.

“I think so, but, sorry, it’s for Sophia.”

Perrie just shrugged and kept looking.

“Soph, what do you think?”

She held up the white [dress](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?Br=F21&Category=DRESS&ProductID=2000066766&VariantID=). It had very delicate, lace 3/4 sleeves, a V-neck shape and a crochet pattern across the body of it.

“I have to have that,” she stated.

She went to the rack and found it in her size, holding it as closely as Eleanor was holding hers.

“Perrie, it’s just you now,” Sophia called. “And I’m going to find it!”

She continued her search, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that screamed, ‘Perrie!’

Another twenty minutes later, she discovered it.

“This is it! Here, Perrie, let’s go try these on.”

“Hang on, can I look at it first?” Perrie laughed.

She walked over to the rack Sophia was standing next to and felt her jaw drop.

“That is perfect.”

The [dress](http://www.forever21.com/Product/Product.aspx?Br=F21&Category=DRESS&ProductID=2000082847&VariantID=) that Sophia was holding was white and sleeveless. The part that made it perfect for Perrie was the two mesh panels that were cut into the waistline.

Perrie was absolutely beaming when Sophia handed her one that would fit.

“Now, to the dressing rooms!” El exclaimed, pointing to the back of the store.

They retreated to their destination, dashing into three open stalls.

“Can one of you guys zip me up?” Perrie called out.

“I’ll get you if you get me,” El called back.

The two of them walked out at the same time and zipped up the other girl’s dress.

“You look great,” they told each other at the same time.

“OK, you girls look good; how about me?” Sophia inquired as she walked out of her own stall.

“Awesome,” they complimented in unison.

“Good job, Eleanor,” Sophia commented. “I think we’re done with graduation shopping.”

“Finally; this has been such a long day,” Perrie sighed.

“Here, I’ll unzip you two,” Sophia offered.

Both girls turned to her so she could help them get out of their dresses.

They thanked her and all three went to get changed.

Once they were done, they made their way up to the register.

“So what are you doing with the rest of your Saturday?” El asked.

“Taking a nap,” Perrie instantly replied. “And then finishing the reflection paper.”

“I just finished mine yesterday,” Sophia replied. “Finally.”

“I’m almost done,” Eleanor continued. “I just want to read it again and maybe fix the conclusion.”

At the end of their internships, all of the seniors had to write a ‘reflection paper’ about what they did during their experience and what they learned from it.

It was a pain in the ass, since it actually counted as part of their final grade and would contribute to their final GPA.

“I’m actually gonna go hang out with Danielle for a little while,” Sophia stated.

She and her former client had remained close since she finished the apartment almost a month ago.

When Tara and Sophia had their final consultation with her, Danielle made them promise to stay in touch, because she’d really enjoyed working and spending time with them. 

“I’m glad you’re still friends with her,” Perrie said, moving up a spot in line. “She is really cool.”

Sophia, Perrie, Eleanor and Danielle had actually gone out for drinks just last weekend for a ‘Girls’ Night Out.’

It had to be filmed for the show, but it was still fun.

“She is, right? I’m glad that she was the first person I worked with as a designer. It really calmed my nerves about everything.”

“I don’t know why you had any nerves to begin with,” Perrie said. “You knew you were going to be awesome at it.”

“Let’s be real,” Eleanor cut in. “We’re all awesome at what we do, and any company would be lucky to have us.”

“While that’s true,” Sophia started, “you can say that with more confidence than we can, because you know Jay will give you a job once you’re done.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Absolutely necessarily,” Perrie snorted. “She loves you. At one point in life, she thought you were going to be her daughter-in-law. And of course, you’re a brilliant worker, so you’ve got it in the bag.”

“Thanks, guys,” El blushed. “But seriously, the same goes for you. We’re all amazing at what we do and are meant to be in the jobs that we’re in. We’ve proved it.”

“And we’ve definitely earned any job offer that comes our way,” Sophia nodded.

“And with these dresses, we’ll look damn good accepting said job offers,” Perrie smiled.

\---

“Have you ever thought about what you’ll do when the show’s over?”

Zayn stopped his motions to get another slice of pizza to look over at Liam.

The two of them were in Liam and Sophia’s apartment, hanging out together since they rarely could any more.

“Liam,” Meredith scolded from her spot next to the camera guy.

As much as Louis had wanted to fire Meredith as well as Ben, he realized that Meredith really had no idea about what Ben had done to Louis. So he kept her on, since she had so much experience with the show, and he didn’t want to lose her.

But he warned her that if he found out she had lied to him, she would receive a fate worse than Ben’s.

“Sorry, let me rephrase,” Liam said. “Zayn, have you ever thought about what you want to do in the future? Like, in a few years?”

“Not really, no,” Zayn shook his head. “I _just_ figured out what I want to do now. I’m sort of taking it one day at a time, you know?”

Liam nodded, but didn’t continue.

“Why? What have you been thinking?” Zayn questioned. He already knew what was coming, but since Meredith wanted them all to have a response filmed for the cameras, he still had to ask.

“I don’t know, just… I’ve always thought I’d be the kind of guy who would get married young. A lot of people have actually thought that about me, to be honest.”

“I could see you being a young husband,” Zayn agreed. “Young father, too. But not if you’re always stressed out at work: you won’t have the time to devote to a family.”

“I know; I think the same thing. That’s why I’ve been thinking about the future lately.”

“What exactly are you thinking?”

Liam glanced up at Zayn and looked back down just as quickly.

“Liam,” Zayn said, dropping his pizza to his plate, “are you gonna propose to Sophia?”

 _I should get an Oscar for this acting ability,_ Zayn thought to himself. 

“Eventually,” Liam shrugged. “I just don’t know when. I mean, things are great with us. I have a real, steady job, and she’s graduating next month. She’s sure to get a job right away, with all of the work that she’s done at her internship. If Garrett doesn’t offer a job with his company, he’ll definitely put in a good word for her somewhere else.”

“You guys would be all set,” Zayn stated.

“Yeah, we would. We would be busy, too, but really, when aren’t we busy anymore?”

“And kids?”

“I’ve always wanted them. So has Soph. We would make it work when they start coming along. Like, I’ll take fewer events at work, or she’ll take fewer design jobs so we can free up our schedules. Whichever fits better, you know?”

“You have it all planned out, don’t you? I’m not surprised at that.”

Liam laughed. “But we do know one thing for sure.”

“What’s that?”

“We’d definitely be done with the show.”

Zayn stared at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t need it any more. My salary at work is good, and hers will be just as good, maybe better. So once an engagement happens, that’s it. We’re out.”

“And when would this happen, do you think?” Zayn asked curiously.

Liam shrugged. “Thought about doing it later this year.”

Zayn felt his jaw drop. “What? Like, in a couple months?”

“Maybe. I mean, what’s stopping us? Like, we’ll celebrate our two-year anniversary in September. We already live together. We’ve been talking about this since… I don’t know? Thanksgiving? Only now, everything is much more real and concrete. We agree on everything, so really it’s just a matter of timing.”

“Wow. So you’d be done with the show like, at the end of this season?”

“Possibly. Or the third season, if we get one.”

“We’ll definitely get a third season,” Zayn scoffed. “Trust me.”

“Yeah, we probably will.”

“Wow, this is weird to think about. I don’t know, I never thought that we’d be talking about someone leaving the show so early. I mean, it’s only the second season.”

Liam just looked at his hands.

“You know we can’t actually air any of this stuff, right?” Meredith asked.

She was right, of course. It was ‘breaking the fourth wall,’ something they were absolutely not supposed to do.

“You know you almost lost your job because of your scumbag husband, right?” Zayn shot back.

That shut her up.

Zayn rolled his eyes before returning to his conversation with his friend.

“But I’m happy for you, man; and for Sophia. It couldn’t happen for two better people.”

“Thanks, Zayn.”

“And you know, if you ever need a best man…”

Liam grinned. “I’ll let you and the guys fight it out for that.”

“Oh, God,” Zayn sighed. “That’ll be fun. Can we just do it like they did on _Friends_? When they were trying to figure out who was gonna be Monica’s maid of honor?”

“Yeah, we can each just be each other’s best man. I mean, we all know Louis will end up marrying Harry. Niall has that crazy history with Amy, so they might get married one day. And who knows? You could end up marrying Perrie.”

“Listen, she’s only been my girlfriend for two weeks, let’s not rush anything.”

“I’m just saying,” Liam laughed.

“Whatever. When’s Lou coming over? He’s been at that studio all day.”

“I think he said tonight, like 8? They have to be there for a while.”

“I’ll text him real quick,” Zayn said.

He whipped out his phone and sent a message to his best friend, not sure when he would actually get a response.

“Want to fire up the X Box?” Liam asked once Zayn put his phone down.

“Sure thing.”

Liam turned to Meredith and the crew. “Are you guys gonna film this? It’s pretty boring, isn’t it?”

Dan and Josh nodded.

“You know it doesn’t work that way, Liam,” Meredith replied. “Besides, we have to be here later when Louis arrives.”

“Suit yourselves,” Zayn smirked.

“Maybe we’ll just take a break,” she told Dan and Josh.

The two men nodded in agreement and set down their equipment.

“Help yourselves to pizza,” Liam offered. “Might as well get comfortable. The rest of the day isn’t really promising anything else more fun.”

\---

“That should be the food,” Danielle said when the doorbell rang.

She grabbed the money off the coffee table and went to get the Chinese food she and Sophia had ordered a little while ago.

When she returned with the takeout cartons, she found Sophia looking through her DVDs.

“What are we watching?” she asked her friend.

“This?”

Sophia held up Danielle’s still-unopened copy of _Catching Fire._

“Sure!” Danielle exclaimed. “I’ve been meaning to watch that since I bought it like, a month ago. Well, I guess re-watch it, but you know what I mean.”

“Never saw it.”

“Well that decides it. We’re definitely watching that.”

The two girls got comfortable in front of the TV with their food and watched the movie.

While it played, Sophia looked around the room. It really had come together quite nicely, despite the few setbacks at the end. And a lot of her ideas had gone through, including the sheer curtains on the windows and the blue color scheme throughout the space. 

She was definitely proud of what she'd done, and was thrilled when Danielle told her how much she loved it once it all came together. 

When the movie ended, Sophia checked her phone.

**_Liam: miss you louis and zayn are here but your not =(_ **

**_Sophia: I’ll be back later. Have fun with the guys. I’ll see you soon. <3_ **

Sophia smiled at the message. Liam was so adorable on days when he had to film without her. He got super clingy, and wanted to know what she was doing because he was ‘bored.’

“What are you smiling at? This was not a happy movie.”

Sophia laughed. “Danielle, I know it wasn’t a happy movie, I’m just laughing at Liam.”

“Oh, OK,” Danielle nodded. “I was gonna say, if you have a smile on your face after watching _Catching Fire,_ then you probably didn’t understand it.”

“I understood it! I enjoyed it, too. It was really good.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen it before. I _live_ for Katniss Everdeen.”

Danielle stood up to get the disc out of her Blu-Ray player.

“Well, I saw the first one, and Liam and I wanted to see the second one in theaters, but it was around the time of that fashion show he was planning. I told you about that, right?”

“Yeah, you told me,” Danielle nodded. “You told me all about how he nearly gave himself a heart attack stressing over it.”

_Some things never change._

“That’s right. Well yeah, we never had time for a movie before the show, and after the show was done, we just didn’t go. So I missed it when it was still in theaters.”

“It’s OK. At least you’ve seen it now.”

“Definitely. I know one thing for sure, though.”

“What’s that?”

“I have to pee. I’ve had to since they went into the arena.”

She jumped up from the sofa and headed right into the bathroom.

Danielle just shook her head at her friend.

She started to clean up the coffee table, throwing away most of the paper cartons that had been left behind from their little feast.

She returned to the living room and immediately noticed it.

It was a picture that Sophia could absolutely not see, one that she'd finally put up just a few days ago. 

She dashed across the room and snatched it off the hook.

 _How did I forget to take this down?_ she thought to herself. She was just grateful that Sophia hadn’t noticed it already, which was surprising since it was on the wall behind them. She should’ve seen it when she walked in.

Behind her, Danielle heard the bathroom door opening and she scrambled to find a hiding place for the framed photo.

Absolutely desperate, she slid it under her armchair and sat down, just as Sophia returned to the living room.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Danielle replied. She hoped Sophia couldn’t hear the slight waver in her voice.

“OK, so, the other day, we had a cast meeting, and we were talking about our futures. Our assignment for the next time we get filmed is to actually talk about what we want to do in a few years. Our producer thought it would be good since El, Perrie and I are all graduating, like to reflect on life post-grad, you know?”

“Makes sense.”

"Well, of course, the first thing I said was that I want to get a job with an interior design company. I mean, that part is pretty obvious. It's what I went to school for and what I've been thinking about for years. I would love for Garrett to offer me something, but we'll see what happens."

"You'll definitely be working within the next few years," Danielle assured. "Look at this place; it's like, in your blood or something."

"Thanks," Sophia smiled. 

"What else is there?" Danielle wondered, sensing that Sophia wasn't done. 

“Well, Liam and I have been talking about it for a while now, and, we officially decided a few days ago that we're going to get married.”

Danielle didn’t say anything; she just raised her eyebrows to encourage Sophia to go on.

“I’ve always wanted to get married and have kids one day, and he has, too,” Sophia continued. “So it’s not that much of a stretch, really. It’s just a matter of when.”

“Do you think he’ll propose soon?”

Sophia shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe? Like, we’ve been together for more than a year and a half, so I know it’s coming. But I don’t know when. I’ll leave that part up to him, you know?”

“Yeah, you want to be surprised when that happens,” Danielle agreed.

“Definitely. No Kim Kardashian planned proposals for me.”

They both started laughing, but all Danielle could think about was how proud she was of Liam. She always knew he would marry young, and if it wasn’t going to be her, then it should be Sophia.

She hadn't seen them interact together since the night she 'met' Liam, but she knew them separately, so she knew they were a good couple.

“So what about you? What do you think you’ll do in the future? Like, in a few years?” she asked Danielle.

“Ooh, that’s a tough question,” Danielle replied. She leaned back into her seat and pondered the question.

“I mean, obviously, if you’d asked me that question five years ago, I would’ve said ‘dancing.’”

“And now?”

“Now… Still dancing, but less. I want to get more into teaching. I’ve had my time, you know? Of course, I’ll go as long as I can, but once the end comes, I’ll welcome it wholeheartedly.”

“You make it sound like death.”

“It kind of is, if you think about it,” Danielle sighed. “Like, I’ve been dancing for my whole life. It’s really all I know. Like, I’ve sacrificed a lot for dancing, and without it… I don’t know. Life will be strange. I won’t know what to do with myself for a while.”

“I understand,” Sophia told her. “Like, dancing has just become a part of you, right?”

“It’s pretty much the main part of me,” Danielle agreed.

“Just don’t forget that there’s a lot of parts of you. Like, a dancer isn’t all there is to you.”

“Oh, I know. It’ll just be scary having so much free time. I won’t have hours of practice and rehearsal a day. I’ll probably get myself in trouble. You might have to bail me out of jail one day.”

Sophia laughed. “I’m not sure you’ll get that far.”

“I could. We’ll have to wait and see, I guess.”

“I think you’ll be fine.”

Sophia leaned forward to look at the two takeout cartons still on the coffee table.

“This is what’s left?”

“Yeah, just a little bit of chicken and broccoli. I have enough rice to feed a small country, though.”

“Yeah, they always give you too- Oh, shit!”

She swore when she accidentally knocked over the glass that contained her drink.

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, jumping up to grab a towel from the linen closet.

“It’s OK!” Danielle told her, picking up the glass. She went to the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean off the coffee table.

When she came back, Sophia was laying a towel on top of the wet spot and pressing down with her hands.

“Did it get under the chair?”

She stuck her hand under the armchair to feel if the floor there was wet.

“No, don’t!” Danielle yelled at the same time that Sophia said, “Ow!”

She pulled the picture frame out from under the chair and looked at it.

“Why was this under the chair?”

Danielle waited with bated breath as Sophia stared at the photo.

“What is this?” Sophia asked her friend after a minute of silence. “Seriously, what… What the fuck is this?”

“Soph, I can explain.”

“Please do,” Sophia said, her voice at least an octave higher than it normally was. “Because right now, it looks like you and my boyfriend already knew each other when I introduced you. Based on Liam’s hair, it was a long time ago.”

“OK, um, all right, that _might_ be the truth.”

“ _Might be_ the truth? What is the fucking truth?”

“Um, OK, I knew Liam before, when we were younger. You can see that in the picture. But, I didn’t realize it was him when you introduced us.”

Danielle felt like shit as she lied to her friend, but she didn’t want the full truth to come out. Nothing good would come of it now.

“Really? Because he looks the exact fucking same now as he did in this picture. How long did you know him?”

“A few years.”

_A few years plus ten or so._

“Looks like he meant something to you, though,” Sophia reasoned. “I mean, you have him in a framed photo.”

“It’s a big group, though. I mean, it’s not just him and me there. There are a lot of my friends there.”

“See, but he has his arms around you, and he’s got his head tucked over your shoulder.”

“No, I-“

Before she could say anything else, Sophia was sliding the back of the picture frame off to look at the back of the actual picture.

“Soph, what are you doing?”

“August 2008,” she read off the corner of the photo. “So what? Like, 5 ½ years ago? Liam graduated high school that year. Is this at his graduation party?”

“Um…”

“No,” Sophia said slowly. She had just noticed the sign at the top of the picture that said, ‘Goodbye, Danielle!’

“It’s a farewell party for you. Was this before you left with the dance company?”

“Um, yeah.”

Sophia continued staring at the picture, knowing she was missing something.

“Soph, just put the picture down,” Danielle pleaded.

And then the dots connected. She remembered a conversation she’d had with Danielle about two months ago.

_“I dated a guy like that once,” Danielle said when they walked outside to the street. “The guy I was with before I left the city, actually.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. That’s how I knew we wouldn’t work while I was away. He needed somebody who was stable, someone who would stay local and give him a normal future. I didn’t know what I wanted back then. But I did know that even though I loved this city, I didn’t want to be here forever. And now, funnily enough, I’m back and decorating an apartment so I can stay.”_

_“You ever think of calling him up? Finding out what happened to him?”_

_Danielle shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know; he’s probably married by now, with a kid or one on the way. His mom always told him he would be changing diapers by the time he was 25. And he’s 23 now, so he probably is.”_

Sophia gasped, understanding what was happening. She felt like a fool. Her boyfriend and her friend had been lying to her for months, and she’d never even had any suspicions of it.

Her cheeks flamed up in embarrassment and she felt her vision start to go blurry from her unshed tears.

She looked up at Danielle to see her friend biting her lower lip in anticipation.

“Are you Dani?” she whispered.

Danielle tearfully nodded. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Save it! Oh, my God, I know who you are. You were Liam’s first girlfriend, and you broke up with him before he left for college so you could _join a dance company._ Oh, my God, how did I not realize this sooner? How many people named Danielle just leave New York City with a _traveling dance troupe_?”

“Sophia-“

"And I just told you everything about us getting married, and I'm literally telling you about your ex-boyfriend getting married, and you still never said anything?"

"Soph-"

“Did you know? Did you know who Liam was when you saw him?”

Dani hesitated to answer.

“Say something!” Sophia exclaimed. She wiped a frustrated tear from her eye and nearly lost it when Dani nodded ‘yes.’

“Oh, my God! You lied to me again! Did Liam know, too?”

Dani didn’t even bother to try lying about it. She confirmed Sophia’s suspicions, knowing they were caught.

“And you both just thought I’d be dumb enough to not figure it out?”

“No! I told Liam we should tell you, and he promised that we would, but-“

“But what?” Sophia yelled. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Why wouldn’t _he_ tell me?”

“Sophia, I’m sorry!”

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she just put her shoes back on and grabbed her stuff. She also kept the picture clasped tightly in her hand.

“Where are you going?” Dani asked, watching Sophia walk away from her.

“Home. I have a lying boyfriend to find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam might want to start running... Now.
> 
> In case you forget, the conversation that Sophia had with Dani was from Chapter 21. 
> 
> And, believe it or not, I'm actually building up for the end at this point. You probably noticed a few things in this chapter that are sort of letting you know about stuff that will happen in the future of this story.  
> Just keep in mind, though, there will be 35 chapters, so we still have a little while to see how everything wraps up!
> 
> Chapter 28 will be up Monday night!


	28. The Longest Day (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More buildup for the end. =/  
> Don't forget, this chapter takes place on the same day as the last one. 
> 
> Here's what's up:  
> \- 5SOS is almost done their album!  
> \- Louis has worries about his future  
> \- Niall almost has an official girlfriend  
> \- Sophiam argument  
> \- Flashback

Harry shifted in his seat at the recording studio. He and Gemma were lounging on the sofa while Louis and his stepdad Dan remained motionless, watching and listening to Calum re-record his vocals for what felt like the millionth time.

They had been there all day, having arrived around 11 that morning, and the band hadn’t taken a real break yet.

Harry and Gemma had excused themselves around 2 for a quick lunch. They weren’t totally heartless, though. They brought back sandwiches for everybody who didn’t leave, including Louis, who Harry really appreciated being able to see in his element.

He saw the look of focus in Louis’ eyes each time one of the boys got in the booth to sing and watched as he pulled at his lower lip before he gave a piece of criticism.

It was then that Harry realized that the two of them had let each other in on every aspect of their lives. They’d met each other’s families, had been to each other’s jobs, had temporarily lived together, and to top it all off, were on a television show together.

It was… Nice, to say the least. He liked knowing all that there was to know about Louis and having his boyfriend know everything there was to know about him.

It had been a while since Harry had felt that way about anyone, except maybe Niall.

_“The pictures that you sent me, they’re still living in my phone._

_I’ll admit I like to see them. I’ll admit I feel alone._

_And all my friends keep asking why I’m not around.”_

“All right, Cal, cut it,” Louis said into the mic so that Calum could hear him. “Can we go a little higher on the ‘not around’? Like, ‘not around’ is three different syllables when it’s spoken, but when you sing it, it should be four syllables. Go up the first three and then come back down on the fourth. But only slightly.”

He demonstrated what he meant, singing the notes so that Calum could hear the difference in what he was doing versus what Louis wanted.

“Try it.”

Calum repeated it the way he thought Louis meant. He tried it a few more times before he landed it the way Louis intended.

“ _And all my friends keep asking why I’m not a-rou-nd.”_

“Perfect,” Dan complimented.

Calum started from the top of the verse and sang it as instructed.

Once Dan was satisfied with how it sounded, he told Calum to take a break, and that they would be going over Luke’s vocals in a few minutes.

The other producers vacated the room, leaving just Louis, Dan, Harry and Gemma alone.

“So this is the art of music making,” Dan stated, turning toward the siblings. “What do you think of it?”

“It takes a long time,” Gemma admitted. “Like, do you really just stand in here all day, and listen to the same songs over and over?”

“Yeah, it can get a little tiring,” Louis agreed. He took a seat next to Harry. “But it’s great being able to hear these bands before everybody else, and really know what they’re capable of.”

"I don't know how you do. I mean, I'm a supportive girlfriend, so I go to almost all of their gigs. But, each time they play a song, they play it a little differently. I think I like that aspect of them, to tell the truth."

“Well I, for one, could totally do this all day,” Harry answered openly. “Like, just sit with an artist that I like, listen to them sing and give them critiques. I see why Louis likes it so much.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe you can convince him to take a job here, then,” Dan proposed.

“You’re getting a job here?” Gemma wondered excitedly.

“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What do you mean, ‘not a big deal’?” Harry examined Louis’ expression. He was confused about why this seemed like something Louis didn’t want, when he knew it was something Louis thought about all the time.

“See, that’s what he says to me whenever I bring it up,” Dan pointed at his future stepson. “Talk some sense into him, Harry.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry grinned. He looked back over at Louis, who was now nervously playing with his fingers. He nudged him with his arm and quietly asked him what was wrong.

Louis just shook his head, and Harry was going to drop the subject for now, until Dan said, “Gemma, have you seen the soda fountain down the hall? It’s really cool.”

“I haven’t! Please show me. Right now.”

The two of them got up and exited the room, leaving just the couple by themselves.

“What’s the matter? Seriously?” Harry inquired.

“I don’t know, just- I-“ Louis fought to get his words out, which Harry took to mean this was something Louis had actually been struggling with for a while.

“Lou?”

“Dan’s been asking me for a while to take a position here. Like, an official one, with an office and a nameplate and a suit and tie. All of it.”

“Don’t you want that?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is… What if I fuck up? Like, I sign somebody, and they wind up being total shit? Or I sign them and they’re great, but I make their album total shit?”

“Why would that happen? You’ve had a good track record so far.”

“Yeah, because I’m not the one doing all the work,” Louis said. “Like, all of this is Dan’s work. I’m just the assistant. I give him input, but at the end of the day, he calls the shots.”

“And you don’t want to call the shots?” Harry asked. “I know you do.”

“I do, but that’s a lot of responsibility. Like, this is just one day of work, and there’s been so many decisions made. To make an album requires day after day of being in a studio, for _months._ And then I’m basically holding this artist’s future in my hands. I give them advice on how to sing a part of a song, or tell them that the melody on the guitar needs to be played differently, and they listen to me, because I’m supposed to be the professional here. But what if I give somebody bad advice and then it sounds awful?”

“Then you fix it,” Harry shrugged as if it was nothing. “You re-record it. Isn’t that what we’re doing here? Going over all of the songs and making changes so that it’ll sound and sell better? Everything that you’ve said to the boys today has been spot-on. Every single thing has been constructive and helpful and has, without a doubt, made the songs better. And I know these boys. If they didn’t agree with what you or Dan were saying, they would’ve put up a fight.”

“You don’t know that,” Louis shook his head.

“Yeah, I do.”

“No, it’s different with new bands and singers. They’re more likely to just go along with what we say because we’re promising them their biggest dreams on a silver platter. We come up to them and swear up and down that if they work with us, they’ll be superstars. It happens all the time.”

Harry shook his head. “All I’m hearing is a lot of ‘What if?' You don’t know that you’ll be bad at this job.”

“But I don’t know that I’ll be good, either. And, I don’t know how I would deal with that kind of failure.”

And then it hit Harry. He realized that his confident boyfriend wasn’t afraid of taking the job because he wouldn’t be good at it; he was worried about what would happen to him if he _wasn’t_. He was worried about failing, messing up, getting mad at himself, having other people hate him and sinking to a low point.

The last time he’d reached such a low was five years ago.

“You’re not gonna go back to the Dark Period,” Harry promised. “I won’t let you.”

He’d hoped for a smile from Louis, but he got nothing.

“It’s just, I would feel like such a horrible person if I signed and managed somebody and drove their career into the ground. I would hate myself. Harry, you don’t get it; and that’s probably my fault for not explaining it to you correctly. When I get like that, all I think about is drinking, or calling up Donnie. When everything happened with Ben, the only thing on my mind was going to the nearest bar and getting hammered. I was sort of hoping that Zayn would bring over a six-pack when he and El visited me at my mom’s.”

Harry rested a hand on Louis’ thigh, encouraging him to go on.

“But it’s the people that I’m with that help me get through it: my family, my friends, you. God, you help me more than you probably realize. Like, just sitting here and listening to me is… perfect.”

“I’m always here,” Harry reminded softly.

“I know. And that helps.”

“Which means that I’ll be there even if you don’t make the right decisions for your future clients.”

Louis started to shake his head, but Harry interrupted.

“Before you tell me that I wasn’t listening or I don’t get it, let me say this: I _was_ listening and I heard everything you said. But you would be right if you said that I don’t get it. I don’t fully understand what’s going on in your head when it comes to stuff like this, but I’m trying to. I want to. I just need you to tell me what you’re feeling, exactly like this: just us, one on one so I can try to figure it out. But remember, Dan wouldn’t be offering this position to just anybody. He has some faith in you and your ability to handle all of this: signing an act, giving them advice and helping them get to the top. I think you can do it, too. And I also think that you want to do this more than anything, and you should.”

Louis stayed silent.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“Do you ever get tired of me?” Louis wondered.

Harry just looked at Louis, waiting for him to continue.

“Like, I feel like you’re constantly talking me down from the ledge. Like, this, and the whole Ben thing and Zayn using again, and just, everything that’s happened to us.”

“Like you haven’t done the same thing for me? Saving me from that interview with Carly, and standing by my side when the news about my dad came out or when Niall was in the hospital? You’ve picked me up just as many times as I’ve ‘talked you down.’ We’re in this together; remember? And for the record, I’m not tired of you, and I never could be. Are you tired of me and all my baggage?”

“Of course not,” Louis assured immediately.

“Exactly. It’s been a crazy past couple of months, but I get to keep you, so it’s all worth it.”

Louis nodded. “Same. I love you, too, by the way.”

“I know,” Harry smiled. “Just promise me that you’ll consider taking the job. You’d kick ass at it.”

“All right, I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.”

Harry leaned over to kiss Louis, who returned it eagerly.

“Let’s continue this later?” Harry smirked once their kissing ended. “I have to head out. I have work soon.”

“OK,” Louis sighed.

“And you have work to finish. This is going to be a great album.”

“I think so, too. The boys have been working their asses off.”

“So have you. Consider it practice, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Harry gathered his stuff, and Louis took the time to check his phone, which had been lying neglected on a chair under his jacket.

He found a text waiting for him.

**_Zayn: When you coming over to Liam’s?_ **

**_Louis: We’re almost, sort of done. Maybe 7:30?_ **

**_Zayn: Dude, that’s like, four hours away. What do you mean ‘almost done’?_ **

**_Louis: Well, we’ve been here more than four hours already. So, I guess halfway done._ **

**_Zayn: I’ll never understand your job._ **

**_Louis: That’s why it’s mine and not yours. =)_ **

**_Zayn: Wait, did you take the job? Like, for real?_ **

**_Louis: Not for real. I had a talk with Harry about it, though. I’ll explain later._ **

**_Zayn: You better._ **

Louis looked up to see Harry watching him with a smile.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Harry stated. “Just, I can tell you’re talking to Zayn.”

“How?”

“You have a ‘Zayn’ face. Guess that comes with the best friend territory.”

“What’s my ‘Zayn’ face?”

“Like, your face gets kinda scrunched up, like you want to roll your eyes at him because he’s being dumb, but you won’t. Or like, you’re trying to figure out the exact amount of sass you want to throw at him.”

“I do not.”

“You kind of do. Ask Liam when you see him tonight.”

“I will, and he’s going to say that I don’t.”

“Whatever; it’s not a big deal. You better have a ‘Harry’ face, though.”

“I don’t. I’ll ask the guys that one, too.”

“And they better say that you do, otherwise I’ll be annoyed.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

\---

Harry walked into his apartment a little after 4 to find Niall half asleep on the couch.

“Long day?” he asked jokingly, although he knew it probably had been.

Niall just grunted in response.

“Guess so,” Harry muttered.

“Sorry,” Niall apologized. He sat up and opened his eyes all the way so that he appeared to be more awake.

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry shook his head. He walked over to where his roommate was sitting and leaned over the back of the sofa. “So how was it? Really?”

“It was fine,” Niall answered, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “Just boring, honestly. Like, morning shifts are shit. I mean, I appreciate the hours, but I can only make so many mimosas, bloody Marys and Shirley Temples before I want to bash my own face in.”

“Bet some of the regulars were glad to see you, though.”

“Yeah, they were thrilled. Everybody at work was, actually. Caroline was shocked I was on time.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry gloated.

“Yeah, yeah, no one likes a show-off,” Niall grumbled. “But, at least I could go back to work. I knew I wanted to get back to it, but being surrounded by so many people was so awesome, Harry. Like, maybe working is just one of those things that you don’t realize you’ll miss until you don’t do it anymore? Like, when people retire, they don’t know what to do with themselves?”

“You were only out for three months, Niall. You can hardly compare that to retirement.”

“Well, I can, and I will. I’m serious. You’ll realize it one day, when you finally step down from running your future cupcake kingdom.”

“ _Cupcake kingdom,_ ” Harry mocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, what else do you want me to call it? Brownie bureaucracy? Muffin monarchy?”

“You can literally stop at any time.”

Niall chuckled. “That was all I had, anyway. It’s hard to think of synonyms when you’re tired.”

“Noted. What time’s your date tonight?”

“Amy is just coming over when she’s done work; so probably around 8.”

“You got all the food you need?”

“Yeah, everything’s in the fridge, ready to go. I still have to shower and decide what I’m wearing, though.”

“OK. I’m sleeping over Lou’s tonight, by the way.”

“Roommate of the year!” Niall cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Of course. Have to give my roomie and his new girlfriend some space.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But she will be, in a matter of like, four hours.”

“Christ, when you put it that way…”

“You’ll be fine. You thought the same thing before your first date, and that went well.”

“Our first date did not ‘go well,’ Harry,” Niall scoffed. “It was a date so bad it’s what cheesy romantic comedies are made of. Literally, everything that could’ve gone wrong on a first date did.”

“Not everything,” Harry pouted. “We all had fun at the 5SOS party.”

“But the events leading up to that were terrible. I burned the lasagna, so we had to try to find a reservation at a restaurant.”

“Which you did.”

“And by the time we got to the restaurant, we were late, so they’d given the table away.”

“So you got to walk around for a little while and enjoy the nice night,” Harry said, trying to make the situation sound better.

“Then we wound up at McDonald’s and had Big Macs and nuggets instead of a quality meal.”

“Which shows how flexible you can be.”

“And when we left, I got splashed by a disgusting puddle by a passing taxi and had to go home and change.”

“Which was fine, because you didn’t like your outfit anyway.”

“Harry, stop with your endless optimism.”

“I could, but I’m not going to, because at the end of the night, she still said ‘yes’ to a second date.”

“Probably because we got drunk and made out in the corner of the bar while 5SOS was playing. We missed the entire second set.”

“I don’t think the boys minded much. They’ve already witnessed plenty of couples making out to their music.”

“Like you and Louis?” Niall smirked.

“Yup. Wait til I tell them they’ve assisted another couple in getting together.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have to get ready for work?”

“Shit, yeah,” Harry swore, noticing the time. He stood up straight and cracked his back. “Good luck tonight, even though you won’t need it.”

“Harry, if you jinx me, I swear-“

“La la la, can’t hear you!” Harry exclaimed. He walked away with his hands over his ears.

“I live with a child,” Niall sighed.

He checked his phone and decided that since he had some time left, he would take a nap. He set his alarm for 5:30 so that he would have plenty of time to get ready.

He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself with it.

Just as he got totally comfortable, he heard Harry leaving his room. “Power nap?”

“Something like that,” Niall replied.

“All right, you need a wakeup call?”

“No, Harry, I’ll be fine. I set my alarm and everything.”

“OK. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He heard Harry open the door and lock it behind him. He got comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

However, he probably should’ve taken Harry up on his offer to call him, because he kept hitting Snooze on his phone and woke up at 6:15 instead.

“Fuck!” he yelled, jumping off the sofa.

He dashed into the bathroom to take, quite literally, the fastest shower he’s ever taken.

Once he was done, he threw on a pair of dark jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt, and ran some product through his hair.

He decided it would have to do.

The second he stepped into the kitchen, though, he was totally calm.

He had his game plan and was sticking to it.

Niall was going to make a salad, stuffed shells and chocolate mousse for dinner. It was easy for him to make and was pretty simple to do. Plus, Amy liked Italian food, and Niall enjoyed making Italian food. Win-win.

He focused in on the task at hand and started with the mousse, since it could chill in the fridge while he made the rest of the meal.

He let his mind wander and his hands did the work. The foods he was preparing were tried and true, so he didn’t have to focus too hard. It was mostly muscle memory at this point.

Over the next hour, he worked steadily, taking the right amount of time getting everything together.

Right after he put the shells in the oven, he got a text from Amy saying that she was on the way over.

He got the salad ready and was going to put plastic wrap over the top of the bowl when he heard the doorbell ring.

He went to let Amy in.

“Hi,” she greeted happily. She kissed him quickly and then stepped further inside.

“Smells good in here,” she commented.

“I have stuffed shells in the oven,” Niall replied. “They should be ready to eat in about twenty minutes.”

“Perfect, because I brought this.”

She held up a bottle of red wine. “Apparently it goes well with pasta? I don’t know; that’s what the Internet said.”

Niall laughed. “Well, of course we can trust the Internet. I think we have glasses around here somewhere.”

He strolled into the kitchen to check the cabinets.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Amy wondered from behind him.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he replied, pulling two wine glasses down from the shelf.

“Um…”

“Oh, good, the bottle doesn’t have a cork,” Niall commented.

As he was twisting off the cap, Amy asked, “Niall, will you be my boyfriend?”

He slammed the bottle down on the counter top a little too hard before whirling around to face Amy.

“What?” he shrieked. “No!”

“Huh?”

“I mean- Shit, no. I mean-“

“Wow, OK,” Amy said. She shifted on her feet while Niall babbled away.

“Stop,” Niall held up his hands in surrender. “When I said ‘no,’ I only meant that because I wanted to ask first. You beat me to it.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, I was gonna ask tonight. But I was going to wait until after dinner so that if you said ‘no,’ at least we would’ve already eaten, and you could’ve left if it got awkward.”

“We’re so bad at this,” Amy shook her head. “We’re both way too eager for this to work.”

“I think it’s just because we waited so long for it.”

“That was cheesy,” Amy laughed.

Niall just shrugged. “Well now that we’ve taken long enough, ask me again.”

“No, you ask,” Amy shook her head. “It seems like it meant more to you to ask than it did to me.”

“No, you can ask. It’s fine. You had the guts to do it first; it should be you.”

“I already asked. It can be your turn to ask.”

“Oh, my God, what are we doing?”

“I don’t know. Just call it, already!”

“Fine, April 26; officially the day we started dating.”

“Sounds great to me.”

“You realize we just compared the start of our relationship to when doctors announce someone’s dead in a hospital, right?”

“Yup. And you already said it, so you can’t take it back.”

Amy bounced over to where Niall was standing and pecked him on the cheek. “Boyfriend.”

“We’re the weirdest fucking couple,” Niall sighed a moment later.

“At least we’re equally weird, though. This wouldn’t work if one of us was stranger than the other.”

“True story.”

“I haven’t heard anybody say that since we were in school.”

“Exactly. I’m gonna bring it back.”

“Please don’t,” Amy said as the timer on the oven went off.

“Just watch; I’ll do it.”

Niall put on his oven mitts and bent down to get the stuffed shells.

“Looks good,” Amy complimented.

“I know it does; I made it,” Niall scoffed.

“Did you burn these like you burned that lasagna?”

“Touché. Now let’s eat.”

\---

**_Sophia: You still at home?_ **

**_Liam: yeh you coming bak_ **

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Liam was confused why Sophia didn’t text him back. He was also confused as to why, just a little more than a half hour ago, Sophia said she would just be back later. If she was coming home already, why didn’t she say that before?

“Liam, you all right?” Louis wondered.

He hadn’t been there for that long. He’d only arrived a little before Liam first texted Sophia saying that he missed her.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he replied. “Just waiting for a text from Soph.”

“Thought just us guys were hanging out tonight?” Louis pouted. “I mean, Harry’s at work, and Niall has his date tonight, but the three of us can still chill. Like the old days.”

Zayn smiled. “Lou, we hang out all the time.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same.”

He took a sip from his water bottle and stretched out on the sofa, grinning to himself as Dan the camera guy backed up to accommodate for his new position.

“I mean, we’re all seeing someone now,” Louis continued, “and we’re gonna start getting busier. Liam’s gonna be married like, next week-“

“Or next year,” Liam cut in.

“-Zayn’s gonna be touring the world with this art-“

“Not likely,” Zayn snorted.

“-And I’ll be… I don’t know. Somewhere. Probably still in the city, doing nothing of importance.”

“Louis, shut up,” Liam stated. “You’ll be working with Dan, and you know it. Besides, none of us is going anywhere. You make it sound like we’re going to pack up our bags and leave each other behind at any moment.”

“And we won’t do that,” Zayn assured.

“After everything we’ve been through, I think it’s safe to say we’re in this for like… Life. I mean, hell, you and Zayn already have two decades of friendship under your belts.”

“Yeah, nothing can break that apart,” Louis nodded.

“Promise?” Zayn wondered, his tone suddenly shy and unsure.

“Of course, Zaynie,” Louis told him.

“OK. Because I know I’ve been an idiot, and I’ve definitely done stupid things in the past…”

“And that’s in the past, Z. I’m serious, though, ‘best friends til the end.’”

Zayn smiled at Louis’ use of the phrase they used to say to each other when they were kids.

That smile was ripped away as the front door to the apartment pounded open.

Sophia burst in like a bat out of hell. Her eyes were lit up with anger, and her only focus was the man currently standing up.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Liam worriedly asked her.

Instead of answering, she slammed her hand into his chest with such an impact that Liam actually took a few steps back.

When she dropped her hand, Louis and Zayn could see what looked like a picture left behind.

The two of them looked on, slightly fearful of Sophia as her gaze burned a hole into Liam’s eyes.

The couple stared at each other before Liam looked down at the picture that Sophia had given him.

As Meredith, Josh and Dan took steps to get closer to Liam and Sophia, Louis and Zayn watched him stiffen at whatever it was that likely had Sophia so pissed off.

Liam examined the photo, one that he was very familiar with.

It was one of the last pictures he’d ever taken with Dani.

It was from her going-away party, right before she left with her dance company, and just a few days before she’d broken up with him.

He and Dani were in the middle of a million of their closest friends.

Dani was smiling widely for the camera and Liam stood behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin tucked over her shoulder.

His smile, plus their fingers woven together made it clear to anyone with eyes that the two of them were more than friends.

Meaning, he was officially busted.

It wasn’t like he didn’t see it coming.

The longer he went without telling Sophia the truth, the harder it became to do so. At first, he really wanted Sophia and Dani to not become friends, but of course, they did.

Liam told Dani they would tell her the truth, but every time he wanted to, he lost his nerve. Soph was just hanging out with Dani so often that Liam didn’t want to ruin that.

It was the coward’s way out. He knew that; no one had to tell him. But it was the path he’d chosen, and now was when he had to pay for it.

“Soph-“ he tried to apologize.

Unfortunately, Sophia’s loud slap across his face prevented him from getting any other words out.

“Shit!” he heard yelled behind him.

Suddenly, he felt Louis’ and Zayn’s presence on either side of him.

“Sophia, what’s going on?” Louis asked.

She still didn’t speak.

Liam did it for her, by holding up the picture so the boys could see.

When the other boys didn’t respond, Sophia huffed, “Let me guess? You guys knew about this, too?”

They didn’t say anything. Instead, they just backed up. This wasn’t anything they could protect Liam from now.

“Why?” she asked simply.

Liam, rubbing his jaw, looked at her to take in her livid appearance.

He knew she would react this way, and knew he deserved it.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, just tell me why,” Sophia growled. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that you knew Danielle? That you dated her? What is wrong with you?”

“Soph, I didn’t mean to-”

“Mean to what? Lie to me? Embarrass me? Make me feel like an idiot?”

“I didn’t want to do any of that, I promise.”

“So what did you want to do?”

“I was trying to help you!” Liam exclaimed.

“How would this help me?”

“Because, I didn’t want you to be weirded out that you were helping my ex-girlfriend, OK? You were so nervous about the job before that-”

“That you thought you could help me feel less nervous by claiming you had no idea who Danielle was?” Sophia yelled. “We’re not in middle school anymore, Liam. This is my job; my career. How dare you think I can’t handle something like that?”

“I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it!”

“Well now I’m really confused about what you think!”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, OK? I don’t! As soon as you introduced me to her, I panicked and I pretended I didn’t know her. But I regretted it the second the words were out of my mouth.”

“So why didn’t you fix it? You had plenty of time to fix it. You met her more than _a month_ ago, Liam! You could’ve said something at any time. Why wouldn’t you?”

Sophia was straight up shouting at this point, and everybody in the room was cowering in fear.

Liam looked from her to the picture he was still holding.

“Get out.”

Liam’s head shot up. “What?”

“I told you to get out. I’m furious with you right now. I don’t want to look at, talk to or think about your stupid, lying face, so I’m telling you to get out. Go stay with one of your friends. You obviously think more highly of them than you do me.”

“I do not!”

“Rude,” Louis muttered quietly.

Zayn shoved him with his arm to shut him up.

“If I can’t trust you to tell me the truth about something like this,” Sophia spoke lowly, “how can I trust you with anything after we get married?”

Liam looked like his heart was literally breaking.

“ _If_ we get married.”

Sophia’s tough exterior shattered then, and all the tears she’d been holding in were released.

“Soph,” Liam whispered, taking a step toward her.

With a sob, she turned and hurried down the hallway toward their bedroom.

“Soph!”

He rushed after her, but didn’t make it in time.

She slammed the door behind her and Liam stopped, leaning his head against it.

“Sophia, please open the door,” he pleaded. He hit his fist against it.

“Go away, Liam!” she yelled from inside the room.

“I’m not leaving,” he declared.

He leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Louis and Zayn stood in the living room, unsure of what they were supposed to do: if they should comfort Liam, if they should leave, if they should call anyone.

After a few minutes, Zayn sat down and got comfortable.

“He’s going to need somebody, too,” he answered Louis’ unasked question of what he was doing.

Louis agreed, so he sat down next to him, and the two of them waited silently.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis got up and quietly asked Liam, “Do you want us to-?”

He was silenced almost immediately by a frightening stare from his friend.

“Never mind,” Louis muttered. He returned to his seat and propped his feet up on the coffee table, trying not to look right into the camera Dan had trained on him.

A little while later, Eleanor and Perrie came in, but stopped when they saw the boys sitting there.

“What are you doing here?” El asked them.

“Waiting to get Liam out of here,” Louis replied. “You?”

“Soph texted us saying she needed us because Liam fucked up. We would’ve been here sooner, but Perrie thought we should stop and get ice cream.”

At the mention of her name, the blonde held up the plastic bag in her hand.

“She’s in the bedroom, I’m assuming?” Perrie asked.

The two men just nodded their heads.

They walked down the hallway, slowing when they saw Liam’s slumped over form.

“Hey, Li,” El gently greeted. “Can we get by you?”

Before he could answer, the door behind him opened up, and Liam fell backward into the bedroom.

“Hey,” Sophia said to the girls, ignoring Liam on the floor. She nodded her head back, letting the girls know to come in.

The girls stepped over Liam, who scrambled up to avoid getting hit by the door that Sophia slammed shut once again.

He seemed to give up then, walking back to where his friends were.

“Can I stay with one of you guys tonight?” he asked reluctantly.

“You can stay with me,” Zayn offered.

“I know Harry’s coming over later,” he whispered to Louis.

“Thanks,” Liam told Zayn. “I guess we’re done here.”

He looked back at the bedroom door one more time, but it showed no signs of being opened any time soon.

“Yeah, we’re definitely done here,” Louis spoke directly into the camera.

Dan turned off the camera and Josh lowered his mic. Meredith, who had remained silent up until that point, told the boys that they were leaving.

“I’ll see you guys during the week,” she said as she, Dan and Josh left the apartment.

“Do you need anything?” Zayn asked Liam.

He just shook his head. “Not like I could get it anyway.”

He grabbed his jacket, wallet, phone and keys and left, leaving Louis and Zayn with no choice but to follow him.

\---

_“Thank you for calling Skyline Shots; this is Katie, how may I help you?”_

_“Yes, hi, Katie, this is Ben Winston calling.”_

_“Hi, Mr. Winston, how are you? Are you calling to check details for your booking for tomorrow night, December 15?”_

_“I’m actually calling to cancel. It looks like my plans have changed, and I’ll no longer need your photographers.”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Is your client no longer attending the after party for the charity fashion show?”_

_“No, he’ll be attending; I just found another person to take the pictures. It’s nothing personal, of course.”_

_“Of course, sir. Well, unfortunately, since you’re canceling with only 24 hours notice, we’ll still have to charge the credit card you have on file.”_

_“That’s perfectly fine. I understand.”_

At least Ben won’t notice the refund and ask any questions _, he thought to himself._

_“Thank you, sir. Do you maybe need one of our photographers for a different event?”_

_“At this time, no, I don’t. But, don’t worry, I’ll be calling you again in the future.”_

_“Glad to hear that. Well thank you for calling, Mr. Winston, and have a great night.”_

_“Thank you; same to you.”_

_He hung up and smiled to himself. It was just too easy to impersonate Ben over the phone._

_Mentally crossing that off his ‘To-Do’ list, he called a different number._

_On the third ring, the call was picked up._

_“Hello?”_

_“Washington, it’s me, Winston.”_

_“Winston? What do you want?”_

_“Now, is that any way to talk to a paying customer?” he smirked to himself._

_Washington sighed loudly. “All right, what’s going on?”_

_“I changed my mind. Turns out, I do need you tomorrow night, after all…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, including this chapter, the next three chapters will have some kind of flashback that kind of reveal the big plot twist.  
> Haha, yeah, there's a plot twist. You didn't think it would be that easy that it would just be Ben messing with Harry and Louis this whole time, did you?  
> If you have a theory about who it is, absolutely share it! I probably won't comment on it, because I don't want to give anything away, but please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Next chapter will be up Sunday night! Sorry for taking forever!


	29. The Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Just, family stuff and Thanksgiving took up a lot of time.  
> Plus, I got sidetracked because I was thinking about the final chapter. Like, a lot. I even wrote 1,100 words of it. Yes, the final chapter. Call me crazy. Oh, well.  
> Also, I'm working on a oneshot! I'm super excited about it, and it's probably going to be dumb, but I'm still writing it. Not sure when it'll be done. I'm kind of working on it a little at a time. It's sort of based on recent life events, which is why I'm writing it now and not waiting until this story is done. But don't worry! I'm not taking a break from Branching Out or anything. I swear!  
> PLUS, this story just hit 300 Kudos! You guys are AMAZING!

_He woke up to a pounding at the front door of his apartment._

_With a groan, he rolled off the couch and walked over to answer it._

_He probably, absolutely, without a doubt, should’ve checked through the peephole to see who it was._

_As soon as the door was unlocked, Ben was pouncing on him._

_“You prick!” Ben shouted. “You fucking set me up!”_

_“The fuck are you talking about?” he yelled back. He shut the door behind Ben and turned to face the angry man._

_“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Why did Washington show up at the after party, huh? After the charity fashion show?”_

_“What do you mean, he showed up? You cancelled him.”_

_“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Ben warned._

_“I don’t fucking know!”_

_“Bullshit! You know! You switched paps on me, didn’t you?”_

_“How would I even do that? You’re the one who handled all of that.”_

_“You’re the only person I’ve ever given Washington’s number to. Plus, you know the agency that I use, so it’s not like it would’ve been too hard to make a switch, you fucker.”_

_“But why would I do that? We had the plan in motion and ready to go!”_

_“To link me to two incidents with Washington. Admit it, you did it because you don’t want to get caught and it would be much more convenient to just let me take the fall for all of it.”_

_“Well obviously, I don’t want Louis to know it’s me. It could really mess him up if he finds out everything.”_

_“That doesn’t mean that I’m the only one at fault. You’ve caused just as much damage as I have. You may have even caused more. And besides, you still haven’t denied switching paps that night.”_

_He hesitated just a little too long._

_“I knew you did it,” Ben growled. “You know, what’s to stop me from telling Louis the truth? About everything? Like, I’m sure he would love to know that you hired those guys to mug him and Harry. Or, that_ you _texted me from Harry’s phone so that I would have a good explanation for causing their little fight for the cameras. Or even, how you sold a fake story about Harry’s half-brother that made the paparazzi swarm Harry so bad that poor, innocent Niall got hit by a car and indirectly led to Harry joining the show?”_

_“I didn’t plan on that happening,” he huffed angrily._

_“Doesn’t matter; it still did. Maybe I should call him up right now.”_

_“You know what? Go ahead. Tell him everything, so that he’ll be hurt all over again.”_

_“Oh don’t act all compassionate toward him now,” Ben rolled his eyes._

_“Then, when he comes to confront me, he’ll find me feeling all depressed and lonely, because I just couldn’t believe that Ben, dear old Ben, would say such hurtful things to me, and how he could ever think such bad things about me.”_

_“He’ll never buy that shit.”_

_“Who do you think he’ll really believe? Me or you? Because… you already drugged him and let him beat a man almost to death when he was 19, and I didn’t. That right there is enough cause to believe everything I say.”_

_“That’s a good point; however, I don’t need him to believe me. I just need to plant a little seed of doubt in his mind that tells him that you may have actually done what I’m accusing you of.”_

_“That would be a great plan if you could actually get him to talk to you long enough for you to explain everything.”_

_“Maybe I’ll just go to the press,” Ben threatened._

_“Maybe I’ll just blackball you so that no press wants to talk to you. Let’s not forget; I’m the one with the name here. I mean, Louis’ very predictable, so I’m assuming he fired you?”_

_Ben halted._

_“That’s what I thought,” he smirked. “Now, why don’t you go home and spend time with Meredith? Who knows if Louis will let her keep her job now that he’s fired you? Who knows if she’ll even want to stay married to you after what you’ve done? What you did was pretty despicable.”_

_“You’re such a sorry excuse for a friend. Hope you enjoy going to hell; you’ll make plenty of friends.”_

_“If you’re lucky, I’ll save you a spot in my inner circle.”_

_He returned to his sofa._

_“You know the way out, right?” he called out as he got comfortable again._

_Ben clenched his fists in frustration. "This isn't over," he promised._

_He turned on his heel and stormed off, swearing to himself that he would find a way to make Louis see who the real enemy is._

\---

“Eleanooooorrrrr!”

She rolled her eyes and looked over to the door.

Louis was walking through the entrance to Jay’s studio space.

“Hello, Louis,” Eleanor greeted with a smirk on her face.

“Hi,” he grinned. He waved and said hello to a few of the other employees before turning his attention back to her.

“You need something?”

“Is my mom in?” he asked, nodding his head toward Jay’s ‘office.’

El nodded. “I would tell you to go back, but I don’t think you really need my permission.”

“Not really,” Louis winked at her before heading the familiar route to see his mother hard at work.

Once Louis was out of earshot, El heard Scarlet, the office gossip and resident bitch, mutter, “Must be nice to be best friends with the boss’s kid. Probably makes it easier to get to the top.”

Eleanor scoffed at Scarlet’s ignorant comment. _Really?_

“Are you still on this, Scarlet?” she asked instead.

The woman had been giving El a hard time about knowing Louis since the day she first started working there in January.

“I’m just saying,” Scarlet continued with a shrug, “when you get a job offer, don’t think it’s for your talent.”

“You should really stop being so jealous, Scarlet,” El said simply. “Green isn’t a good color for your skin complexion.”

Max snorted from his seat next to her.

“At least I didn’t get a position here as a favor. I actually worked hard to get where I am, thank you.”

“Yeah, and your sucking up to Jay didn’t do anything, right, Scar?” Max asked curiously.

“Excuse me?”

“No, sadly, there is no excuse for your attitude,” Eleanor smiled. “Just own up to it. You’re just mad that a 22-year-old, almost college graduate could be getting a job at the same place where you fought tooth and nail to find a job. Don’t be mad that I got an opportunity and took it. But the truth is, I would’ve gotten this internship whether I knew Jay or not, because I kick ass at this job, and I’ll be an amazing designer one day. Get over it, Scarlet, and grow up. You’re almost 30, for God’s sake.”

“I am not!” Scarlet nearly shrieked.

“You sure?” Max wondered. “Because you have a little line, right _here._ ”

He pointed to the outside corner of her eye, causing Scarlet’s hand to fly up to the spot where he was gesturing.

Eleanor was struggling to hold in her giggles when Jay yelled out, “Calder!”

She was suddenly nervous. Did Jay hear everything they just said?

Eleanor carefully got up and adjusted her outfit, gearing up to walk back to see her boss… and maybe Louis, who El hadn’t seen leave yet.

She pushed the curtain to Jay’s office aside and walked in, stopping when she saw Louis standing authoritatively behind Jay’s desk with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

“Have a seat, Eleanor,” Jay stated calmly.

El thought she was nervous before, but she was borderline panicking now.

Why were they both just  _staring_ at her like that? 

She slowly walked over to her favorite leopard print chair and sat down, waiting for Jay to say something.

“So, Eleanor, today’s your last day here,” Jay began.

“It is,” El confirmed, although that was something that Jay already knew.

Today was the last day of the internships, and a week from today, May 9, was her graduation.

“Have you enjoyed your time here?”

“Of course I have,” she answered immediately. “Being here has been a dream come true, Jay. I’ve done a lot of ‘intern-y’ stuff, like going on coffee runs and picking up packages, but along the way, I’ve learned so much, especially from you. I thought you’d already showed me a lot before I started working here, but my knowledge has increased way more than I ever expected.”

Jay gave a slight smile before returning her face to one of cool composure.

“Your graduation is next week, right?”

El just nodded.

“And I know you’re having a graduation party, right?”

“Yes; on Saturday.”

“Well don’t go too crazy that weekend, all right? I need you back here bright and early on Monday morning.”

Eleanor paused. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me. I can’t have my newest employee showing up looking anything less than professional, just like you have these past 3 1/2 months.”

She looked between Jay and Louis, who was now grinning.

“Are you offering me a job?”

“Well, really, she’s giving you a job, because it’s not like you’re gonna say no,” Louis replied.

After a moment of just looking at the two of them, she freaked out.

“I hate you both!” she yelled while the two of them laughed. “I thought I was getting seriously kicked to the curb just now. You can’t do that; I almost had a heart attack!”

“It was funny, and you know it,” Louis responded.

“It was not.”

“It was, and that’s really not the way you should be talking to your boss,” Jay joked.

El just shook her head.

“Can I ask something first?” she inquired.

Jay nodded.

“There were a lot of interns this session; why am I the one getting a job offer?”

Jay shrugged. “Because I know you, and I know the kind of person that you are. You’ve shown a lot of skill in the tasks that I’ve assigned you and never thought that any one of them were beneath you, like a certain other intern who shall remain nameless.”

“Thomas,” El guessed.

“Maybe. But the point is, I see a lot of potential in you and I know what your end goal is. You’ve always been determined to get where you want to be, and that’s something I admire.”

“So it’s not because of Louis, right?”

The man in question raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like, how we dated when we were younger and now we’re best friends?”

“Please.”

“Why would you think that, Eleanor?” Jay questioned.

A split second after she asked, she realized the answer. “Scarlet?”

El didn’t say anything.

“Let’s be honest here,” Jay started. “Scarlet is a moron and never likes new people. But she gets the job done and does it right, which is why I keep her around. Don’t let her get to you. But you would’ve gotten this job offer whether you knew Louis or not, because you were easily the best intern. And I _hate_ doing job interviews; so really, you’re saving me the trouble of having to hire someone from the outside. It’s that simple.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

“You’re welcome. So, I’ll see you next Monday, then. Be here at 8:00 sharp so we can go over your new responsibilities here. Your list may have changed up a little.”

“OK,” El smiled.

“Now that that’s all taken care of,” Louis jumped in, “El, it’s your lunch break right now, right? Let’s go somewhere.”

“Where to?” she asked, standing up.

“Anywhere. You pick; I’ll treat. You’re the one with the adult job now.”

“And before you. Who saw that coming?”

“Probably everybody,” Louis laughed.

\---

Ever since he found out about Perrie running into Washington outside of the restaurant, Harry had been paranoid at work. He’d been waiting for the day when he would see Washington staring at him through one of the windows looking out toward the street, or sitting in a booth in his section.

But this week had been the worst. It was Saturday night, and today was the third time in as many working days when he’d felt like he was being watched.

Despite constantly checking over his shoulder and closely examining his surroundings, though, he never found anyone watching him.

Until today.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and over to his section when he felt someone poke him in the side.

He tensed up before turning around, only to find Lottie and Fizzy smiling at him.

“Hey, girls, what are you-“

He was interrupted by another poke to his back.

Confused, he looked back to have Louis grinning to himself.

“Hi,” the older man greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked excitedly. He captured Louis’ lips with his own, giving him a warm, ‘hello’ kiss.

“We got bored, so we wanted to come say hi, and have some food, too.”

Louis told Harry that he would be hanging out with his sisters that night. Harry didn’t think he would see his boyfriend at all this weekend. What a pleasant surprise this was.

“Well I’m glad to see you,” Harry smiled. He kissed Louis again and then hugged each of the girls.

“Did Jesy tell you guys where to sit already?”

“Yeah, we’re right over there,” Louis answered, pointing to the table where he and his sisters had tossed their jackets.

“OK, I’ll be right over.”

The three Tomlinsons walked back to their seats and Harry checked on his other tables, figuring he might be at Louis’ for a little while longer.

He was right.

“OK, so you know how my dad was up for that super-prestigious, highly-coveted surgeon award for something or other?” Louis asked after Harry had taken their drink orders.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Harry answered. “I thought he didn’t win?”

“Well, as it turns out, the original winner is being sued for malpractice, so he obviously can’t accept the “Greatest Surgeon” or whatever it is award, so my dad wins! He’s gonna get the prize instead.”

“That’s awesome!” Harry exclaimed.

“He should’ve gotten the award to begin with,” Fizzy rolled her eyes. “But at least the real winner will get the trophy.”

“Definitely,” Lottie agreed. “Anybody who our dad has worked on has had nothing but good things to say about him. I don’t think he’s gotten a complaint in twenty years.”

“Shit, that’s good service,” Harry laughed.

“Seriously.”

“Anyway, the reason I’m even telling you this is because the three of us are flying out to support him,” Louis said. “The award ceremony is tomorrow night in Chicago, so our flight leaves in the morning.”

“Oh,” Harry pouted. “Well that’s great.”

“You could be a little more convincing,” Fizzy smiled.

“Oh, that’s great!” Harry attempted.

“Better.”

“You can still come over tonight, though,” Louis tried. “Just, we have to leave for the airport at like, 5. I might wake you up.”

“No, I’ll still come over when I’m done,” Harry shook his head. “I should probably be there by eleven.”

“Perfect. Lots of cuddles for you.”

“Will you be packed by the time I get there?”

“Probably not. But if I forget anything really urgent, I can just borrow my dad’s stuff. It’ll only be for a couple days.”

“When are you guys coming back?”

“Louis convinced our mom to let us have a few days there,” Lottie grinned. “We come home Wednesday.” 

“Yeah, he told her that I won’t miss much in school,” Fizzy continued. “Which is true. I mean, everything is basically a review at this point of the school year, especially senior year.”

“Can’t believe my little Fiz is graduating high school,” Louis sighed. He reached across the table to pinch her cheek.

“Stop it,” she batted his hand away.

Louis just shrugged.

“Well now, I’m definitely glad that you guys came in to visit,” Harry told them. “I get to see your smiling faces before you leave the state.”

“It was all Louis’ idea,” Lottie replied, clearly hoping to embarrass her brother. “I think he misses you already.”

Louis just shot a smile at Harry.

“Aww, Boo, I’m gonna miss you, too,” Harry cooed. He quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

“No hitting on the customers,” Perrie joked, walking by. “Hey, guys.”

The Tomlinsons greeted Perrie before she walked away, carrying a tray toward another table.

“On that note, I have to get back to doing actual work,” Harry commented. “But I’ll be back soon with your drinks and to get your food orders.”

The girls nodded and looked down to their menus, unsure of what to get.

Louis, however, just stared at Harry with a loving look in his eyes. He winked up at his boyfriend with a sly smile.

Harry returned the look and blew him a kiss before walking off toward the kitchen. It would be a long couple of days without Louis.

\---

The next night, Liam and Sophia finally spoke.

Sophia asked Liam to come over to the apartment so that they could go over everything face to face.

Liam’s heart was pounding as he stepped up to his own front door.

The past week of living with Zayn had been fun, but he was anxious to get back to his apartment. He missed Sophia and the memories they’ve created in the home that they share.

He didn’t know what was going to happen in this little meeting that he was about to have, but he was, of course, hoping for something positive.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Sophia to answer it.

When she did, she gave him a strange look.

“Why didn’t you use your key?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I figured since you were mad at me, I shouldn’t.”

“You still live here, Liam. I don’t hate you or anything.”

She stood back and opened the door wide to prove her point. “Come on in.”

He walked over the threshold and stood awkwardly in the living room as she shut the door behind him.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

That took Liam by surprise. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry. I went way overboard when I yelled at you in front of everyone like that. I shouldn’t have.”

“You had every right to be pissed at me,” Liam shook his head.

“I know I did, but I shouldn’t have treated you that way, because the truth is, I’m glad you lied to me. In the beginning.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, because you were right. It would’ve driven me nuts knowing that Danielle was your ex while I was working with her. I would have messed up so much more out of nerves or tried to talk her into buying ugly furniture or something out of spite, and I know it.”

Liam smiled at her honesty. He could easily see his girlfriend doing either of those things.

“I’m not OK with you continuing to keep it from me, though.”

“I know, and that’s where I fucked up. I told myself I would tell you once the job was over, but you two just stayed so close. Like, I’ve never really formed a friendship with any of the people that I’ve planned events for, so I was really hoping that you and Dani wouldn’t become friends, either.”

“So you didn’t tell me because you felt bad?”

“No, I didn’t tell you because I’m a chicken shit.”

Sophia laughed.

“No, I am,” Liam continued. “I always had some kind of reason for why I shouldn’t. Besides the fact that you two were friends, I had myself convinced that it wouldn’t matter, or that maybe Dani would tell you, or whatever else. As time went on, I just kept thinking that you would be angrier at me for keeping that secret from you, and that was enough to keep my mouth shut.”

When Sophia opened her mouth to speak, Liam said, “I knew you would be angry when you found out, so I was just hoping you never would. And that was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m not even really mad about the fact that you kept it from me,” Sophia admitted.

“You’re not?”

“I mean, I am, but… Can we sit?”

Liam nodded, and the two of them got comfortable on the couch.

Sophia sat Indian-style and faced Liam.

“The thing is…” she started, “right before I found this out, the two of us had been talking about getting married and having a family. And, I just, got scared.”

“Of?”

“Of how easy it was for you to lie to me.”

Liam nodded so she would continue.

“Like, you and Dani have known each other since you were a kid; since you were like, ten years old?”

“Nine.”

“Exactly. You’ve known her for more than half of your life, and without even thinking about it, you told me that you had no idea who she was. Dani was your first best friend, first girlfriend, first _everything._ And even then, it took no effort for you to pretend that she was a complete stranger.”

Liam hesitated, not sure how to assure his girlfriend that he would never lie to her like that again.

“It just worried me, because, if you could lie so easily about that, then what else would you be capable of lying to me about when we’re married with kids?”

Then it dawned on him.

“You don’t think that I would ever cheat on you and lie to your face about it, do you?”

Sophia lifted and dropped a shoulder.

“Babe, no,” Liam shook his head again. “I would _never_ , _could never,_ do that to you. Ever. Please don’t think that way.”

“Sorry, just, that’s what the whole lying thing made me think of, because it was this big secret that you were keeping with another woman. I don’t want to be that couple who can’t trust each other, Liam.”

“We won’t be,” he promised. “But I get it, though. This was probably the worst thing I could’ve done, especially with all of the timing. You’re right. I expect you to trust me enough to one day marry me and have kids with me, and I lie about something so trivial? It makes sense; and again, you had every right to be mad at me. But just know, it _wasn’t_ easy for me to lie like that. I really did regret saying that as soon as I did, and when the two of you left to go to the bar that night, I went and talked to the guys.”

“You did?” Sophia asked.

“I did. And all four of them told me I was an idiot and that I needed to tell you and it would blow up in my face if I didn’t. Sure enough, they were right.”

“Well, by the way, I’m not mad at just you. I talked to Danielle yesterday for the first time since everything happened, and she told me the same thing: that you wanted to be honest with me.”

“She did?” Liam wondered, relieved.

“She did. So, at least I know you were telling me the truth about that part.”

“And I always will tell you the truth,” Liam assured.

“You better, because it sucked not having you around this past week,” Sophia declared, slapping his knee.

“Ow!” Liam jokingly winced in pain.

“There’s no way that hurt,” Sophia laughed.

“It did. I’m _telling the truth,_ ” he emphasized.

“Oh, well I’m _so sorry._ Would a kiss make it feel better?”

Liam pretended to consider it. “You know what? I think it would.”

Smiling, Sophia leaned over and kissed her boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

He returned it happily, thrilled to be home and be able to put all this behind them.

\---

That same night, about 800 miles away and a few hours later, Louis, his dad and his sisters sat in a small diner just a block away from Mark’s apartment.

The four Tomlinsons had just left the award ceremony for Mark after an hour or so of mingling with other doctors. They decided to leave once they'd shaken hands with all of the surgeons they would never see again, and, as the girls said, ‘get real food.’

“My God, I was _starving,_ ” Lottie grunted as she bit into her cheeseburger.

“You don’t say,” Louis joked.

He and his dad watched with small grins on their faces as Lottie and Fizzy began inhaling their food. Apparently, the hors d’oeuvres served before and after the ceremony hadn’t fulfilled their appetite.

“All right, so besides the light refreshments-“

“Seriously light,” Fizzy cut in.

“-did you guys have fun tonight?”

“Of course, dad,” Louis answered. “Any night where we can support you is a fun night.”

“Good. Those events can get kind of boring, especially if you don’t actually know anybody there.”

“Nah, it was all right. And it fit right in with our monthly visits, anyway. We haven’t seen you since the whole Ben thing.”

“Yeah, how are you handling that, by the way?”

Lottie and Fizzy stopped eating momentarily to listen to their brother’s answer.

“It’s good,” Louis replied. “You know, we haven’t really heard much of him, besides when Meredith’s occasionally mentioned him while we’ve been filming. But everything’s gone back to normal, so it’s all good.”

The girls exchanged a look, hoping Louis didn’t just jinx himself.

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” Mark nodded. “I do wish you had pressed charges on him or something, though.”

“It’s in the past, Dad. I just want to move on. I’m happy, Harry’s happy, my friends and all of you are happy. That’s what counts.”

“And how’s the boyfriend doing?”

“Good,” Fizzy answered before Louis could.

“We love him,” Lottie continued.

“Thank you, _Louis_ ,” Mark laughed. “But I’m glad he has your sisters’ approval.”

“ _I’m_ glad he has their approval,” Louis agreed. “And they’re right; he is good. He just started looking around for a new job: something that will actually put his degree to use.”

“Glad to hear it. You helping him look?”

“Of course. I mean, I think he should just open his own bakery and forget working for someone else. But that’s just what I think.”

“And what does he think?” Lottie asked.

“I think that he thinks he doesn’t have the ability to run a bakery yet, which is bull. I think he’s just scared to do it. I mean, he’s got money now. Niall’s hospital bills are fully paid off with his money from the show, and I offered to help with anything he can’t cover right away.”

“You know how he is, though,” Fizzy said. “You know he won’t want to actually take any money from you.”

“I know. But I also know he’ll get his own shop one day, so I’m not pushing it too much.”

“Very mature of you,” Mark approved.

“Thanks, Dad,” Louis replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“So when are you popping the question?” Fizzy asked innocently.

Louis nearly choked. “What?”

“Popping the question,” she repeated. “You know, putting a ring on it? Going on a permanent date? Being with him forever? You know, the whole nine yards.”

“Fiz…” Mark tried to act threatening, but he _was_ curious about how his son would answer.

“It’s too early to even think about that.”

“You’ve been dating _forever,_ ” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“It’s been five months,” Louis corrected.

“And Zayn told us that you two were married the first time you ever spoke on the phone. Get over it, Louis. You’re gonna marry Harry, and we just want to know when.”

“I’m not marrying Harry!”

“Yet,” Fizzy added.

“Dad, make them stop!” Louis whined.

“All right, girls, leave your brother alone. If he wants to be in denial about marrying his boyfriend, then let him.”

“Not you, too, Dad,” Louis sighed while his sisters laughed to themselves.

“It could be worse, Lou,” Lottie reasoned. “We could all hate Harry and _not_ want you to marry him.”

“I guess… We’re so done talking about this.”

“For now,” the girls said at the same time.

\---

It was on Monday when it happened.

Harry should’ve seen it coming. It was always at work, or when he was leaving work or just arriving to work when something big happened. This was no different.

He also should’ve known it would happen that day because Louis was out of the city. There were plenty of photos from last night’s awards ceremony to prove it.

Harry himself had spent about an hour or so this morning looking through pictures – on his Tumblr account that he’d never told Louis about – of his boyfriend, because _damn,_ the man looked good. He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue dress shirt underneath, and his hair had been styled up and away from his face, with the ends of his hair grazing the back of his neck.

God, he couldn’t wait for Louis to get home.

And he _definitely_ should’ve known something was coming because he was working Monday night, which he hadn’t done in a long time.

There were enough signs that should’ve warned Harry to stay at home that night. In hindsight, it was a good thing that it all happened, but in the moment, was strictly terrifying.

He clocked out at 10 p.m. on the dot and got his stuff out of his locker.

Harry walked through the kitchen, asking if there was any trash that needed to be taken out, as he usually did.

There were two bags that were already tied off, so he grabbed them before saying good night to the chefs.

After tossing them in the dumpster, he started making his way home.

He’d just crossed the street when he felt like there were eyes focused in on him from behind.

Taking a step closer to the building he was walking by, he quickly turned around to check behind him.

There wasn’t anybody there, as he should’ve known.

This whole paranoia thing was really getting out of hand.

He shook his head and just picked up his pace. He was ready to be home, in bed, wearing sweatpants and just doing nothing for a while.

He continued walking, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

After he crossed the next street, he was only a block away from his apartment. As he walked past an alleyway, he felt extreme déjà vu when a pair of hands reached out and snatched him in.

He found himself shoved against a wall, and, half-hidden by the darkness of the night, saw two figures standing in front of him.

He struggled against them for a minute before one of them held him securely against the wall and said, “Harry, shut the fuck up.”

He stilled, recognizing him immediately. “Ben?”

“Oh, your name’s Ben, huh?” the still unknown man wondered. “Good to know.”

Harry got chills up his spine. “What the fuck do you want?” he asked the other guy.

“Harry, don’t freak out, I just want to talk.”

Harry felt his heart rate pick up and his chest start to rise and fall quickly, because this _could not_ be happening.

Fate really had a sick way of fucking with his life sometimes.

Because, he knew that voice. It had haunted him for about two weeks just a few months ago.

The other man took a step forward, and Harry could see right into his eyes. The sight didn’t help any, as it made the situation even more real.

He was staring into the eyes of his mugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Next chapter will be posted Sunday night! Last one before the BIG REVEAL!


	30. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I pretty much gave it away in this chapter, but that's OK.  
> In this chapter (number 30! What?!) we have:  
> \- A flashback  
> \- Harry talking with the mugger and Ben (weird combination)  
> \- Group filming session  
> \- Harry's mad at someone  
> \- Eleanor reveals a secret to Harry  
> \- Louis, Lottie and Fizzy come home

This was a disaster _, he thought to himself as he sat at the bar. Filming was going to shit because the others couldn’t act normal for an hour or two._

_He was annoyed, because as much as he wanted to walk away from the table and go home, he couldn’t. He signed a contract and knew that filming needed to happen, but try as he might to continue, his friends weren’t making this easy for him._

_All this work he’s done so far, and it was all about to be unraveled by one stupid mistake._

_"All right, I told him what you wanted me to say,” Ben sighed, taking a seat next to him._

_“You gave him your card, too?”_

_“Yup. After I mentioned the nice paycheck that comes with the show.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Look, are you sure you can handle this? I mean, nothing’s really been going the way you’ve wanted it to…”_

_“What are you talking about?” he snapped. “I’m doing fine. We’ll get Harry to sign on to the show; don’t worry.”_

_“You sure? Because so far, everything you’ve done has sort of ensured that he would never sign a contract. I mean, I like what you did when you leaked the footage from the Bellagio and recorded them at the New Year’s party. That was good. But then, you sent Washington after him after the story of his dad broke-“_

_“After I broke the news,” he interrupted Ben._

_“Yeah, yeah, after you sold the information to the network and I just didn’t bother telling them to call it off. Whatever. The point is, that may have hindered your progress.”_

_“Shut up, Ben. Listen, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, so don’t you worry about me getting this. Harry_ will _sign up for the show, and all my troubles will be over.”_

_“You ever think about what will happen if Louis finds out you’re the one behind this?”_

_“Nope. Because it’s never going to happen.”_

_He fixed Ben with a leveling stare. “Now come on. We have a television show to film.”_

\---

Harry froze. There was no way that what Ben had just told him was true. He looked at the faces of both men, who looked dead serious with the information that they’d presented Harry with.

“You’re full of shit,” he accused.

“No, I’m not, Harry,” Ben denied.

“Yes, you are. Ben, you’re the one who did all of that stuff to me and Louis, and we know it.”

“No, it wasn’t, Harry. It was-“

“Yeah, I know; I heard you the first time. There’s no way.”

Harry tried to shove his way out of Ben’s grasp, but both men held him back.

“Harry, seriously, we’re here to help you.”

“You fucking _mugged me_ ,” Harry hissed, careful to keep his voice down. “I don’t know you. Why should I trust you?”

“Jason Sherilan, nice to meet you.”

The mugger, or Jason, as he introduced himself, held out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry just stared at him until he awkwardly dropped his hand back to his side.

“Listen, Harry,” Jason started saying, “I know I have no right to be standing here in front of you like this, but I really do want to help you. I think that what happened to you was shitty, and never should’ve happened.”

“ _You’re the one_ _who mugged me,_ ” Harry spat. “If you thought it was so shitty, then why did you do it?”

“Needed the money,” Jason shrugged. “I’m sorry for that, and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t. However…”

Jason released his grip on Harry and reached into his back pocket.

Harry closed his eyes.

_This is it. I’m dead. I had a good life._

“Harry, open your eyes.”

Despite having his own eyes shut, Harry felt like Jason was just rolling his.

He slowly opened one eye to peek out at what was happening.

Jason was holding up Harry’s wallet: the one that he’d stolen.

“My wallet?” Harry gasped.

He shot one hand out to take it, and Ben took a step back to let him examine it.

“You can check everything, but I didn’t touch anything inside of it.”

As Harry flipped through it, he saw that his wallet was exactly as it was the night it was taken from him.

His license still sat in the clear pocket, like it had before. There were 33 dollars inside, and his debit card and credit card were in the same spots they had been.

There was also a small family picture of Harry, Gemma and their parents from when they were little kids, before everything had gone to shit.

“You didn’t touch it?”

“I didn’t touch anything in there,” Jason confirmed. “I just held onto it. I figured I would maybe send it back one day, at least so you could have that picture again. And…”

He reached into his other back pocket and pulled out a cell phone and another wallet.

“Here’s your phone back.”

Harry took it from him and held it in his hand. It felt alien to him, having been without it for so long.

“Now look,” Jason commanded.

He held up his own license, letting Harry clearly see the name and address printed on it.

“Now you know my information. I wouldn’t show you that if I actually meant harm in this situation.”

“And what’s to stop me from running to the cops right now and pressing charges?” Harry wondered.

“I think if you were going to do that, you would’ve done it already. If you haven’t noticed, Ben isn’t holding you back anymore.”

Which was true, Harry noted as he glanced to his left, where Ben was leaning up against the wall behind him.

“And you actually want to help me?” Harry asked, still a little in disbelief over what his life has come to.

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t realize you guys were all friends. When your ‘friend’ hired me, it seemed like you were enemies, like you hated each other. I guess that’s what he wanted me to think. But once your guy Ben here showed me an episode of your show, I figured out that you guys aren’t enemies. In fact, you guys actually kind of love each other. So, I figured I could help you get him so that your boyfriend knows who his real friends are.”

“So what’s the plan, then? Call Louis to a secret location, yell ‘Surprise!’ and have his whole world be devastated?”

Ben and Jason exchanged a look.

“Well, sort of,” Ben admitted. “Just without the devastation part. We’re hoping to avoid that.”

“Well that’s not going to happen,” Harry scoffed. “Once Louis find this out, he’ll be devastated… Ruined… Heartbroken... The list goes on, so just take your pick.”

Ben at least had the decency to look pained at Harry’s words.

Jason, on the other hand, had no sympathy. “Listen, the way I see it is, your so-called friend isn’t going to stop. Ben already told you he’s done a couple of things to screw with you. Hiring me to mug the two of you was like, the fourth or fifth stunt he’s pulled. Do you want to stop him now, or the next time he pulls something?”

Harry stilled, because he didn’t want to fucking admit that Jason had a point.

If this was all true, well… He had to do something.

Right?

“What’s your plan?” Harry wanted to know. “Specifically?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Ben grinned.

“It’ll be on Friday.”

“No, that’s not gonna work. That’s the day of graduation, Louis will be all over the place.”

“Exactly,” Jason explained. “And so will your friends. This will keep it under wraps until Louis is ready to tell people what’s going on. It will be impossible to notice that you guys are all missing because everybody will be running home to get changed, going out to celebratory dinners, blah blah blah.”

“It makes sense, Harry. We’ll all meet up after graduation and confront him. After that, Jason’s and my job is done, and you can talk to him however you want to.”

Harry nodded. “All right. I’m listening. What’s my first move after the ceremony?”

\---

Harry just rolled his eyes to himself. It was Wednesday afternoon, and the whole cast – minus Louis, of course – was filming at the Villa for lunch. The problem was, it was extremely difficult for Harry to be in the same room as  _him,_ knowing now what he did. He couldn’t wait for Friday for this all to be over and for Louis to know the truth.

“We should all go on a trip after graduation,” Sophia suggested to the group. 

“That’s a good idea,” Zayn nodded. “You girls have worked way too hard without a break.”

“We all have,” Liam agreed.

“I just need some notice,” Eleanor said. “I have to ask Jay for the time off. Can it be in like July or August, though? I just started; I don’t want to miss days already.”

“Yeah, I’ll need notice, too,” Harry nodded. “It won’t be hard to get time off, though. And I know Louis would absolutely want to go.”

Perrie was the only one who hadn’t spoken. In fact, the blonde looked rather skittish as she kept stealing glances at her phone.

“Per, what do you think?” Sophia wondered.

“Huh?” she looked up and realized that her friends had their eyes fixed on her. “Oh. Sorry.”

“What are you waiting on?” Liam asked.

Perrie looked over at Zayn, who was smiling at her.

“OK. Um, well you guys know how I’m back to working full-time at the restaurant now since the internship is over?”

The others nodded.

During the final week at her internship, she and the other interns had been called into a conference room to discuss ‘their roles with the company.’

_“I wish that the news was better, but at this time, Caldwell is unable to keep any of you on at the completion of your internship. I’m very sorry.”_

Perrie understood what that meant: that they wouldn’t be getting offered jobs at Caldwell. At first, she'd had mixed feelings about the whole thing. 

Working at photo shoots and editing advertising had been a lot of fun, and while it would've been a relief to have a job lined up, it wasn’t what Perrie really wanted to do.

After she thought about it some more, she was sort of happy that she wouldn't be getting a job there. It left her free to explore her options. 

“Well, after I heard that news, Zayn helped me submit an application to… Marvel.”

“Seriously?” Liam gasped.

Harry’s eyes also widened. He wasn’t really into comic books himself, but Louis obsessed over them, so he knew what a huge deal this was.

“Did you hear back from them?” Eleanor wanted to know.

“Not yet. But, this is the seventh day since I applied, and I was reading some forums online that were saying that people who got interviews heard from the company within a week, so…”

“They might be contacting you today,” Sophia finished with a big smile on her face. “Perrie, that’s so exciting. No wonder you’re not paying attention to our stupid conversation."

“No, I’m sorry,” Perrie apologized. “I’m totally listening, “What was that about a trip? Where are we going?”

“Nowhere’s been chosen yet,” Zayn assured. “It was just an idea.”

“Well I like somewhere warm. Maybe some island somewhere.”

“My family and I went to Barbados a few years back,” Sophia suggested. “That was really nice.”

“Can we go to Hawaii?” Zayn grinned. “I want to see a volcano. Maybe one that spits out lava or something.”

“Or we could see Pearl Harbor,” Harry said slowly. “You know. Whatever.”

“What about Miami?” Eleanor wondered. “That would be a lot of fun; and we’ve never been there.”

“No, I want to use my passport,” Perrie vetoed.

“Wait, doesn’t Florida get hurricanes?”

“Only in certain times of the year, I think,” Liam guessed. “I think like, August?”

“So no trips in August then,” Harry rationalized. “All right, let’s just pick July.”

“Ooh, a birthday trip,” Sophia’s face lit up, as she turned to Eleanor and Perrie. “Birthdays on the beach?”

“I like the sound of that,” Eleanor smiled.

Perrie nodded, too. 

“Well let’s definitely go somewhere none of us have been before,” Liam proposed. “How’s that?”

The others could at least agree on that.

“Can we invite Niall and Amy, too?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, Niall has to come,” Zayn enthused. “It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t.”

“Wow, this’ll be like a regular couples retreat, won’t it?” Liam asked.

He looked around the circle that his friends had made at their table, but stopped when he looked at El.

“Um, I mean…”

“Nah, Liam, don’t feel bad,” Zayn cut in. “El’s got somebody, but she won’t talk about the mystery man. She didn’t even tell me and Lou when we asked.”

Perrie and Sophia exchanged a look, one that didn’t go unnoticed by the boys.

“Do you know who it is?” Zayn wanted to know. “Come on, seriously, tell me about this guy.”

El brushed a strand of hair out of her face, looking more than a little uncomfortable by the questions about... the guy she was... seeing.

 _Oh._ Harry realized to himself. Well he didn’t see that one coming.

“El, do you-“ Sophia started to ask, but she was cut off by Harry’s phone ringing.

“Oh, it’s Louis,” he smiled.

“Saved by the bell,” Zayn muttered.

Harry answered the phone and put it on speaker after glancing up at Meredith.

“Hey, babe,” Harry greeted. “You’re on speaker.”

“Hi, whoever can hear me!” Louis spoke loudly.

"Hi, Louis!" the others greeted. 

“In case that wasn't clear, I’m with El, Zayn, Perrie, Sophia and Liam.”

“Hey, guys. You filming today?”

“Yup, and we’ll have to cut that question out, Lou.”

“Oh. My bad.”

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s insincere apology. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Just letting you know we’re just arriving at the airport now.”

“Oh, OK. Good. What time will you get home, then?”

“I think we’re supposed to land around 7:45 your time. So I’ll be home at like, 9 or 9:30?”

“All right. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, either!” Zayn yelled toward the phone, causing the others to laugh.

“Aww, Zaynie, did you miss me?” Louis asked.

“Of course.”

“I missed you more,” El jumped in.

“But I missed you the most,” Harry said, sending fake dirty looks toward the other two.

“I feel so loved.”

“Oh, speaking of loved, I heard the most exciting news yesterday,” Harry said to Louis.

“What’s that?” Louis asked.

“Apparently, the two of us are engaged. Who knew?”

The five others at the table all stopped what they were doing. Liam started to choke on his soda, El nearly dropped her cell phone, Sophia cocked her head to the side and Zayn and Perrie halted their conversation.

“Where did you hear that?”

“It was in some article online. According to them, you, Lottie and Fizzy didn’t just go out to Chicago to go to your dad’s award ceremony. Oh, no. It’s very juicy information. The three of you also went there to talk wedding plans because the two of us are getting married soon, despite only being together since November.”

“Wow, that is _very_ juicy information,” Louis joked. “We must be crazy for getting engaged so soon.”

“We’re absolutely crazy, but not for those reasons.”

Louis laughed, while the others had seemed to return to normal.

“Anyway, your sisters were also talking about setting the date, and you’re thrilled that I have your family’s approval. They’re betting the wedding will take place in the fall.”

“That soon? Well, we better get planning on that, then. Wouldn’t want to miss out on a prime wedding location.”

“Oh heaven forbid,” Harry gasped.

Louis laughed again.

“So, you want to tell me why people think all of that?” Harry wondered. "I'm just curious."

“Well, the four of us went to a little diner after the ceremony the other night, and somebody must've heard us talking and thought we were serious. Basically, the girls asked me when I was gonna propose, because, to them, we’ve been together _forever_ and we act like a married couple anyway, so we might as well make it official.”

“Sounds like them.”

“I know. Romantics at heart, they are. And baby, listen: I love you with all my heart, but we’re not ready for that step yet, especially with everything we have going on right now.”

Harry paused for a moment before he hummed in agreement.

“Wait, why did you pause?” Louis asked nervously. “Do you want to get married right now?”

“What? Oh, God no!”

“Well thanks. Glad to see where you’re at.”

“Stop. You know what I mean. I agree with you. Marriage is in the future, but not the immediate one.”

“OK, good to know. And good for you for not believing everything you read. I’ve taught you well.”

“You have,” Harry admitted. “To be honest, when I read it, I was more concerned about why you didn’t tell me first. I’d really like to be involved in my own wedding plans. ”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

Louis laughed one more time before saying, “OK, well I have to go now. We’re checking in our bags, so I have to actually pay attention and whatnot now. But I’ll see you tonight.”

“OK. Have a safe flight. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry hung up and looked up to face his friends.

“So, you’re engaged?” Zayn asked with a smile on his face.

The girls were all equally excited, while Liam had a bit of a pout on his face.

“No, we’re not engaged, guys, come on,” Harry scoffed. “You all know the media twists stuff around to fit their own agendas. But when we do, you’ll all know right away.”

_Well, maybe not one of you._

“Anyway, back to trip planning?”

Once again, their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing. This time, it was Perrie's. 

"It couldn't be them, could it?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sophia asked quickly. 

Perrie looked at the phone and back up to her friends. "Do I answer it?"

"Yes!"

She jumped and picked it up. 

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes, this is Perrie Edwards."

She stopped to listen to the person on the other line. 

"Yes, hello, Mr. Martin!" she exclaimed. She then switched it to speaker. "How are you, sir?"

"Doing wonderfully, Ms. Edwards, thank you for asking. I just wanted to let you know that we reviewed your recent application to work in our studios, and we actually wanted to have you in for an interview."

Perrie seemed to start to choke on air, dropping her mouth open and her eyes widened. 

Zayn nodded frantically at her, encouraging her to say something. 

"Ms. Edwards? Are you still there?"

"Yes! Sorry, sir. I mean, yes, I'm still here. And I would absolutely love to come in."

"Fantastic. Now, it's going to be a little busy around our offices next week, so how about two weeks from today? Does May 21st work for you?"

"May 21st is perfect, sir."

"Great. We'll see you at, let's say 9 a.m."

"Absolutely. I'll be there."

"We'll send you an email with the details later on today. Have a nice day, Ms. Edwards."

"Thank you so much, sir. Same to you."

She hung up and looked around at her friends before letting out a high-pitched squeal. 

"I'm so proud of you," Zayn congratulated, pulling her into a hug. 

"I couldn't have done this without you," she mumbled. 

"This calls for a celebration," Liam enthused. "Champagne, anyone?"

Harry almost refused the gesture, but then he remembered that Louis wasn't there, so he wouldn't have to worry about messing him up. 

"Champagne sounds great."

Liam ordered a bottle for the six of them to start, and they toasted Perrie and wished her luck. 

They hung around for another hour before calling it quits.

**_Harry: Stay around for a minute?_**

He looked up to make sure El got the message. She nodded after she’d read it.

The camera crew left first, leaving the six of them to finish their conversations. Liam and Sophia left first, followed by Zayn and Perrie.

Harry and Eleanor remained at the table, and she looked shyly up at him.

“How did you figure it out?” she asked him.

He shrugged. “When Zayn kept saying ‘guy’ and ‘him.’ Reminded me a lot of when my family would ask me if there were any girls at school that I liked.”

El nodded. “I should’ve known you would understand. Louis’ my best friend, but he can be a bit oblivious sometimes.”

Harry smiled. “You’re telling me… So when did you figure it out?”

“What? That I like girls, too?”

“Yeah. That.”

“After I broke up with Nate, I guess. It started out as a joke. Like, ‘I hate men, I should just date women!’ That kind of thing. Then after a while, it became less of a joke, and I was seriously contemplating it. It just made sense.”

“And you’re seeing somebody, I take it from what Zayn was saying.”

“It’s like, super casual. I told her I’ve never dated a girl before, and she’s been really sweet about it. I just keep thinking about what I'm going to tell my parents, to be honest.”

“They don’t know?”

El shook her head. “Nobody knows except for Perrie and Sophia. And you now.”

“Why didn’t you tell Louis and Zayn, though?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Didn’t know how, I guess. And I’m not so sure about it all myself. It’s really confusing.”

Harry understood where El was coming from. Figuring out he was gay wasn’t the easiest part of his life.

“Well, your secret’s safe with me,” Harry promised. “I’ll only say as much as you want me to.”

“Thanks, Harry. I really do appreciate that.”

“What are friends for?”

\---

"Approximate local time is 7:33 p.m. Thank you for choosing Due North Airlines and please, have a safe journey home."

Louis looked out the window to see nothing but trees surrounding the tarmacs as his plane pulled into the airport. Another flight down. Back to reality.

The past few days in Chicago with his dad and his sisters had been great: a well-deserved break from filming and being in the public eye.

Going to Chicago was almost like living a normal life. He was less recognizable there, since the people didn’t see him all the time or know his usual hangouts, and if he threw on a snapback and some sunglasses, he could usually go undetected.

He turned his cell phone on to see: a message from his mom asking him to call her when they were on their way back to the penthouse, another message from Harry saying that he couldn’t wait to see him and about a million Snap Chats from Daisy and Phoebe. 

"How many do you think there will be?" Lottie asked him from the aisle across from him.

Fizzy, who was in the seat next to Lottie, looked up from the magazine she was reading to hear the answer.

Louis already knew what she meant. She asked the same question every time they arrived home.

"Not sure," he answered slowly. "We've had a quiet couple of days, so it could be the usual 20 or 30."

He hated giving that answer, knowing that Lottie and Fizzy hated paparazzi. He did, too, to be honest, but he attempted to take it all in stride. He had his sisters to look out for, after all. 

He noticed Fizz sigh and look back down.

Once the plane was secured, they followed the usual protocol: let everyone else get off before they did. 

"Ready?" Louis heard Paul ask from the seat next to him.

"Guess so," Louis said, gesturing for his sisters to go ahead of him.

Knowing that paps were waiting for them made Louis happy that the twins didn’t go with them this time.

It was often too overwhelming to keep track of all four of his sisters without the help of his mom, Mark or Dan. At least with two, he could keep one on each arm.

Once they walked off the plane, they went down the jet way and could already hear the murmurs of the fans that were likely waiting. 

"Markers out," Paul told them, pulling three Sharpies out of his carry-on. 

"Do we have to?" Fizzy whined. "I want to go home and go to bed."

"Just a few," Paul reasoned. "It won't take long. Then I'll get you through the paps outside and we'll be off."

Fizzy gave a small pout but took her marker anyway.

"Smiles on," Louis mumbled low enough so only his sisters could hear him.

And they were off. 

From the second the door opened, all they could hear was screaming. Fans of the family, both guys and girls, were lined up along both sides of the door, held back by security in bright yellow vests.

Louis, Lottie and Fizzy broke apart from each other and spread out, trying to sign as many bits of paper and smile for as many pictures as they could in the few minutes they knew they had before Paul would pull them away. Lottie and Fizzy stuck to the teenagers, while Louis got to everyone else.

Once Louis felt like his face was about to crack from all of his smiling, he felt a light tug on the back of his T-shirt, signaling that it was time to move.

He started walking, and Lottie and Fizzy soon fell in step with him.

The three of them adjusted their sunglasses on their faces and braced themselves for the questions they were sure to receive as they made their way to their car.

"Louis! Welcome home, Louis! Over here!"

"Lottie, how was your dad?"

"Fizzy, are you excited to be graduating soon?"

"Louis, how's Harry doing? When’s the wedding?"

“What kind of dresses will you girls wear?”

"Fizzy, Lottie, you girls look great!"

The three of them remained silent as they followed Paul toward the black Range Rover waiting outside.

He fought his way through, finding a space to lead them toward the door. 

Louis let the girls get in first before climbing in after them.

Once the door was shut behind them, Paul got in the passenger seat, and they were off. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Louis sighed.

"I guess," Fizzy shrugged. 

He knew that would be the best he got out of his already cranky sister, so he took out his phone to text his mom instead.

**_Louis: Just leaving the airport, be home soon._ **

He figured that would be good enough, seeing as she already knew all of his flight information by heart, like she always did.

He then texted Harry a similar, but dirtier, message.

**_Louis: Leaving the airport soon. Dropping the girls off then I’ll be home._ **

**_Harry: Can’t wait to see you. I missed you. <3_ **

**_Louis: Missed you, too, baby. A certain body part of mine missed you the most, though.  
_**

**_Harry: Louis! You can’t say that when I’m not with you. It’s not fair._ **

**_Louis: I know. I’ll text you the second the girls are out of this car so you can get your ass over to mine. I would just come to yours but I don’t want to traumatize Niall._ **

**_Harry: God forbid. I’m literally putting my shoes and everything on now._ **

**_Louis: You’re kind of desperate for it, aren’t you?_ **

**_Harry: Absolutely. I want you to suck me off and then fuck me so hard I lose my voice from screaming so loud._ **

Louis let out a small whimper. The night before he left for Chicago, Harry came over after work and Louis topped.

They didn’t usually switch up like that. Most of the time, Louis bottomed, but every now and then, Harry would just be gagging for it: wanting to feel full and have Louis calling the shots. He wanted to lay back and just take whatever Louis gave him, getting marked up from Louis biting at his neck and getting all sweaty from thrusting in and out of him.

“You OK, Louis?”

The man jumped at the question, completely forgetting he wasn’t alone in the car.

He looked over at his sisters, who were watching him with curious expressions.

“Fine,” he yelped. He cleared his throat. “I mean… Fine.”

Lottie smirked, while Fizzy’s expression turned to one of disgust.

“Ew,” she muttered before looking out the window.

“Hey, does this car go any faster?” Louis asked Preston, who was comfortably behind the wheel.

“What?” Preston looked confusedly in the rearview mirror.

“Louis and Harry sittin’ in a tree…” Lottie started singing. “F-U-C-“

“Shut up, Lottie!” Louis yelled.

His sisters started laughing at him.

He really hated them sometimes.

But at least the car felt like it picked up speed a little.

Every second counted when Louis was horny as fuck.

When he got home, he was gonna do his boyfriend right, and then get some sleep. Traveling always took a lot of energy out of him. Fucking Harry would take even more. 

He was scheduled to have sort of a relaxing week, too. All he had planned so far was the graduation on Friday and El’s party on Saturday.

He was looking forward to having a calm rest of the week.

He would’ve hated it if he came back from Chicago to deal with more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So please comment on who you think it is! I'm not replying to any theories (unless I'm asking why you feel a certain way) because I don't want to give anything away, but I'm DYING to know what you guys think. So if you comment, tell me why you think it's that person.  
> This should be fun.  
> Next chapter (THE BIG REVEAL) will be up Thursday night!


	31. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real. This is what you've all been waiting for. And it's what I've been waiting for, too. I've had this chapter written in my mind for months, so I'm way excited for you guys to finally be reading it!  
>  **WARNING: Tears may be shed. Don't read this where anyone will mock you for those tears.**
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Harry, can I just ask you a favor?” Mark asked his son’s boyfriend. The two of them were alone in Jay’s kitchen after Ernest had decided he’d had enough and wanted to go back to bed._

_“Of course,” Harry nodded. “Everything OK?”_

_“With me? Absolutely. My favor is concerning Louis, though.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Well, first, Harry, I have to ask you a question. Have you ever been with someone who has had problems with drugs or alcohol before?”_

_Harry shook his head. “I haven’t; no.”_

_“In that case, I need to tell you a story. You comfortable?”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Don’t call me sir, Harry. Anyway, it was June 2010. Louis had just gotten back from rehab, and basically, everybody was on edge.”_

_Harry stayed silent, waiting for Mark to continue._

_“Nobody knew what was going to happen when he set foot back in New York City after a year of being away. ‘Would he be OK?’ ‘Would he try to contact his old dealers?’ ‘Would he relapse?’ Those were the questions that constantly flew through Jay’s and my mind every single day. I even moved back home for a little while, just to help out. Worrying about an addict going back to his old ways is no easy job, Harry. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”_

_Harry noticed Mark’s grip tighten on the mug in front of him._

_“I couldn’t tell you how many times I woke up in a cold sweat, worried that Louis was back on the streets, snorting something off a table in a club somewhere. I would get up and have to check on my son, to make sure he was still in his bed. And every time I did, I was rewarded with the sight of him fast asleep, right where he should’ve been. I thanked God every day I woke up and knew that he was safe, and that he wasn’t falling back into his old habits. I never would’ve forgiven myself if anything had happened to him.”_

_Harry didn’t say anything as he listened to Mark’s story. He had a feeling he knew where this was heading._

_“When Louis came back, we made sure that there would be nothing extremely stressful around him: that nobody was ever arguing in front of him and that his environment was just calm at all times. But now, with this whole Ben thing, I’m just worried that… Well…”_

_“He’ll relapse?” Harry attempted to finish._

_“Yes. That’s exactly what I fear. This is something that hit him where it hurts: his heart. I know that Ben has served as a role model to Louis in my absence, and I can’t help but blame myself for that.”_

_Harry tried to interrupt, but Mark just shook his head._

_“Don’t. Don’t try to make me feel better about thinking that. It’s how I feel, and I wish my instincts had picked up on Ben’s backstabbing ways sooner. But getting back to it…”_

_Harry gave Mark a small smile at his self-deprecation. He knew where Louis got that trait of his, even though it wasn’t in his genes._

_“I don’t know what Louis will do in this situation. His life has been relatively peaceful since he got back from rehab. This is the first really negative thing to happen to him, apart from the little incidents leading up to it. However, I’m glad that, at his first chance of freedom, he chose to come here instead of calling up somebody from his past. I know that he went home with you first, but when he woke up this morning, he came straight over. That’s good. He knows that being surrounded by family is a good way to keep himself distracted and get out of that state of mind.”_

_“So, should I try to convince him to stay here?” Harry wondered._

_“Well, I guess this is where my favor comes in. He’ll get tired of being here at some point. Any man would, no matter how close to his family he is.”_

_Harry silently agreed with him. He loved his mom and stepdad, but if he had to move back in with them for some reason, their proximity would annoy him very quickly._

_“You need to keep an eye on him,” Mark asserted. “That’s a fact. The main reason is that Louis became a pro at hiding things. He hid everything from us and misled us about what he was doing. We didn’t even know he had a problem until the incident with Washington. Anyway, the rehab center told us that his first few months there, he was very secretive and was very hesitant to share details about himself. He was easily angered by the littlest things and got aggressive if they tried to stop him from doing what he wanted. He was also a runner. If he felt trapped in a situation, he would bolt: leave the room, try to leave the building, you name it. They warned us to keep our eyes peeled for anything like that, which could be a sign that he’s headed for a relapse, and if he already has relapsed, those feelings will only intensify under his high. Louis’ smart. We all know that. It just becomes dangerous when he applies it to hiding his problems. It’s damn near impossible to figure out what’s going on in his mind.”_

_Mark stopped to evaluate Harry’s mood._

_The truth was, Harry was blown away by this information. Easily angered, aggressive, secretive, hesitant… These were all adjectives to describe someone else, not his Louis._

_“Wow.”_

_“I know, Harry,” Mark admitted. “It’s definitely a lot to handle. But since you and Louis are so serious, it’s important that you know this. Zayn and Eleanor have been through this. You could say they’ve ‘mastered their training’ on the subject. The main thing is to make sure Louis feels safe, but not smothered.”_

_“So, give him his space, but not too much space?”_

_“Right. Once he leaves this apartment, you need to make sure that he stays happy and calm, and doesn’t give himself too much time to dwell on the fact that Ben stabbed him in the back and betrayed him. Try to keep him surrounded by people he loves and who love him, because it’s a lot easier for him to stay focused on staying clean when he knows he’s not alone.”_

_“Makes sense.”_

_“Don’t mention to him that I told you this, because he always thought of it as babysitting, and he hated that.”_

_“He still does,” Harry said. “He still thinks that we have to hold back how much fun we have when he’s around. He thinks he puts a damper on our night because we can’t drink as much as we would want to just because he’s there and we don’t want to mess him up.”_

_“Honestly, he’ll probably always think that way,” Mark sighed. “That’s just something we’ll have to live with, and no matter how many times we assure him that we love him exactly as he is, he won’t let himself live it down.”_

_“It’s just who he is. No matter what, he never really feels like he’s good enough. I wish I could change that, and show him that how he’s feeling is worth more to me than a bottle of beer.”_

_Mark smiled. “I like you, Harry. I think we’ll keep you around.”_

_“Thank you, sir.”_

_“Don’t call me sir.”_

\---

“Louis,” Harry whispered. “Louis, Louis, Louis.”

Louis grinned as he pulled his mouth off Harry’s cock. “Didn’t quite catch that. What’s my name?”

“Fuck you.”

“Not tonight, you’re not.”

Harry groaned in frustration, only to moan again when Louis started sucking him again. At the same time, he was two fingers deep in Harry’s ass, and would soon be fitting in a third.

He crooked his fingers just a little, getting the exact reaction he wanted.

“Fuck,” Harry swore. He twisted his fingers into his curls and grabbed on, pulling at his own hair.

“Louis, I’m gonna come so hard.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Louis kissed up and down Harry’s thighs before licking up Harry’s cock and taking it into his mouth one more time.

“Not from everything all at once; oh my God.”

Louis hollowed out his cheeks and starting bobbing his head a little faster.

His fingers however, continued to stretch his boyfriend out as much as possible.

“Louis…”

Louis hummed his approval, sending vibrations down Harry’s dick.

“Oh, my God. Oh, my-“ Harry whimpered.

Harry moved one hand from his hair to fist in the sheets.

With one more twitch of Louis’ fingers, Harry was coming down Louis’ throat.

The older man tried to swallow everything, but Harry was right: he came _hard._

Louis got most of it, but he felt some spill from between his lips. When he pulled back, he knew he definitely still had some spunk near his mouth based on the look on Harry’s flushed face.

“Come up here,” Harry commanded. “Now.”

Louis smiled and slowly pulled his fingers out. Then he straddled Harry’s waist before he leaned down and placed a rough kiss to his lips.

Harry flicked his tongue out, cleaning any last drops of his own cum off his boyfriend’s face.

When he was done, he dropped his head back to his pillow and stared up at Louis with a glazed over look.

“You proud of me, baby? My multitasking skills have really improved, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, multitasking,” Harry replied breathlessly. “Good for you.”

Louis laughed. “I love when you’re blissed out like this.”

He bent down again and kissed at the base of Harry’s throat before making his way up the side of his neck.

Harry sighed contentedly.

“I love you,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s sweaty skin.

“I love you, too,” Harry moved his head so they were face to face. “But I think you already knew that.”

“I did.”

“Good.”

“I’m definitely going to fuck you now.”

“Also good.”

Louis placed one last lingering kiss to Harry’s lips before getting off him entirely.

He rolled his condom on and slicked more lube on himself.

When he lined himself up with Harry’s hole, he stole another glance up.

His boyfriend looked perfect.

His hair had been styled when he’d first arrived at Louis’ apartment. It was beyond disheveled now with how many times Harry had run his own fingers through it. His neck and torso were flushed pink and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

His lips were bruised red with how much kissing there had been before they even made it to the bedroom.

But it was his eyes that held Louis’ attention the most. They were bright, but slightly unfocused. However, there was no hiding the amount of love and adoration held in them.

His gaze was fixed on Harry, and the younger man was staring right back.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry wondered.

“You,” Louis admitted honestly. “How much I love you.”

Harry smiled.

Louis couldn’t resist.

He kissed Harry again, and as he did, he slowly pushed in.

He heard Harry’s intake of breath, and kissed him through it.

Louis had never gotten to that third finger, so it was a tight squeeze as he moved.

Harry moved his hands to Louis’ lower back, lightly scratching at his heated skin.

Once Louis was all the way in, just completely buried in his boyfriend, he stopped kissing him and instead, nuzzled at his neck.

He thrusted in and out slowly, building his way up to a steady rhythm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis complimented.

Harry gently stroked Louis’ sides in response.

When he started to move faster, Louis took his hands and found Harry’s, pulling them away from his back.

Louis twined their fingers together and moved his hands up toward the headboard so that Harry’s hands were against the mattress, but above his head.

He snapped his hips suddenly, getting a gasp from Harry.

“Little louder, babe; I can’t hear you.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll give you louder if you give me faster.”

“Careful what you ask for.”

Louis picked up his speed, rocking his hips back and forth as fast as he could.

Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, giving his boyfriend a deeper angle.

“Shit,” Harry groaned.

“Faster?”

“Harder.”

Louis slowed up a little, and changed his angle so that he was hitting closer to Harry’s prostate, but not exactly touching it.

“Tease,” Harry muttered once he realized what Louis had done.

Louis just shrugged and continued at his quick pace.

Harry’s legs tightened around him after a few moments, so Louis slammed himself into Harry, causing his boyfriend to let out a cry.

“Lou,” he moaned.

Louis smirked and changed his angle, one more time, pounding right into Harry.

“Oh, my God,” Harry soon started chanting.

Louis continued driving into Harry, suddenly empowered by the small noises and whimpers he was releasing.

“Louis, please,” Harry started to beg. His voice was cut off by another relentless attack on his prostate.

“Please what?”

“Please kiss me or touch me or something. I need to come. I have to, so bad.”

“Stay still.”

Harry didn’t dare move, even though Louis continued to do so, sliding out of Harry and thrusting back in just as quickly.

Harry had been breathing loudly up until that point, but as Louis got closer to him, he could almost hear his boyfriend will himself to hold his breath in anticipation. 

Louis bent his head down, getting his lips very close to Harry’s, before moving away. He ghosted over Harry’s cheeks, his chin, his throat and his chest, eventually making his way back up to Harry’s lips. He placed the lightest of kisses there before pulling back.

“Lou,” Harry whispered.

He could feel Harry’s hole tightening around his own dick, so he knew Harry was _very_ close.

He gave Harry one more kiss, a closed-mouth one, and slowly reached one hand down to Harry’s stiff cock.

While he kissed Harry and also pounded away at his ass, he wrapped his hand around Harry and started to jerk him off.

Harry loudly groaned against Louis’ lips.

Louis took even greater pleasure in that groan than any of the others, simply because he knew he was everywhere for Harry: on his lips, his dick, his ass. He knew it was probably a matter of seconds before Harry would spurt over his hand.

Louis thumbed at the head a few times before returning to moving his hand up and down again.

Harry let out a few short whines, followed by a deep groan as he came again, covering Louis’ hand completely.

It was enough to push Louis over the edge, as well. He pushed into Harry one more time and spilled into his condom.

The two men were a mess. They were panting heavily with their foreheads pressed together.

Harry’s eyes could barely stay open, and Louis felt as tired as Harry looked.

Louis pulled out when his cock started softening, but he didn’t get up right away. He pulled Harry close to him and buried his face in his neck again.

He was startled, though, when he heard Harry sniffling.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis asked. He tried to pull back, but Harry didn’t let go.

“Nothing, I’m OK, I promise.”

“Then why do you sound upset?”

Harry sniffled again, but didn’t say anything.

“Haz, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me.”

“I just love you so much, is all. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Baby, that’s never going to happen,” Louis assured. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere. No matter what, it’s you and me, OK?”

Harry nodded.

“I love you, too, by the way.”

Harry just tightened his grip.

\---

On Friday morning, everyone sat in the performance hall at the Design School of New York, waiting for the graduation ceremony to start.

“OK, can we all see?” Louis wondered as he got comfortable.

He was sitting with El’s parents on his left, and Harry and Niall on his right. Behind him were Zayn, who was sitting with Perrie’s family, and Liam, who was sitting with Sophia’s family.

The hall was packed with people, and Louis was grateful that Harry made him get up early so they could arrive in time to find a group of seats together.

He would have been pissed if he had to watch this from the back, instead of toward the front, where they were.

They sat about eight rows behind the graduates, and Louis was pleased in knowing that when he stood up to cheer for El, she would absolutely see him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Niall trying to stretch out his leg in front of him.

“Your knee’s still bothering you?” Harry asked.

“A little,” Niall replied. “It was OK yesterday, but I guess I slept on it wrong or something.”

“That’s still from the accident?” Louis questioned.

Niall just nodded. “Yeah, everything else healed up right, but it’s just my knee that still gives me problems. I’ll have to ice it up later.”

“Sorry, Ni.”

“Not your fault, Louis. You didn’t hit me with a car.”

Harry smiled and patted his roommate’s leg just as the lights dimmed down.

A man in red and gray robes stood up from his seat and walked up to the podium.

“Ooh, look, Harry,” Louis whispered. “Someone important who we don’t know.”

Harry shushed his boyfriend and rolled his eyes. He hoped the ceremony wouldn’t be too long; Louis wouldn’t have the attention span for it.

There were a few boring speeches to sit through, mostly about working hard and keeping focus until you reach your goals.

The class speaker, some overly peppy blonde, told her peers to never forget the lessons they’ve learned at DSNY, and that they were all stars destined for greatness.

Harry thought it was a bit cheesy, but hey, it wasn’t his graduation.

Finally, it was time to start handing out diplomas.

The first name called was Marissa Abbot.

“This will take forever,” Louis whispered again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I brought Ernie to graduation,” Harry joked. “I mean, you’re dressed like an adult, but…”

“Rude,” Louis pouted.

“OK.”

Eventually, it got to Damon Brighton and Louis started to shake his leg back and forth.

“She’s got to be up soon, right?”

“One more person before her, Louis,” Eleanor’s mom smiled next to her.

“Caroline Rose Bynum.”

Louis stood up and looked at the stage. Harry, Eleanor’s parents, their friends and families around stood up, as well.

“Eleanor Jane Calder.”

“Yeah!” Louis cheered loudly, throwing his fists straight up in the air.

Harry suppressed his laugh at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and watched as Eleanor shot Louis a slightly embarrassed look.

After she took her diploma, though, she gave them a small smile and blew them all a kiss.

“All right, that was exciting,” Louis grinned as they all sat back down.

Eleanor’s parents were laughing quietly at their daughter’s ex-boyfriend.

“Can’t wait to talk to Dan when I see him on Monday, Louis,” Eleanor’s dad told him.

“About what?”

“Just… how glad I am that our families stayed close all these years.”

Louis just smiled and nodded before returning his attention to the stage, where James Christopher was just shaking the Dean’s hand.

Zayn kicked at the back of Louis’ seat.

“You better cheer like that for Pez,” Zayn warned jokingly.

“I will Zaynie, calm down,” Louis assured. “And Liam, I’ll cheer on Sophia, too. Whenever she walks across the damn stage. At this rate, we’ll get to Smith in like, a half hour.”

“Thanks, Louis,” Liam stated.

Harry stared straight ahead. He really wasn’t in any mood to talk to _him_ right now. He'd actually sort of forgotten that he was there. 

Niall seemed to sense the shift in his mood and nudged Harry's arm with his own.

“You OK?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. He glanced over at Louis to see him looking at something on the program with El’s mom.

“Just nervous for later.”

Niall understood. Harry told him what was happening just in case anything went wrong. He wanted someone to know where he was.

“Madison Ealy.”

“This is it.” Zayn urged everyone to stand.

“Perrie Louise Edwards.”

Zayn cheered the loudest, falling right in with Perrie’s parents and brother.

She walked across the stage and accepted her diploma from the Dean. She shot them a wide smile as she descended the steps to return to her seat.

While he waited for Sophia’s name to be called, Harry let his mind wander.

He didn’t know how today would turn out. He didn’t know how Louis would take the information that one of his best friends had been betraying him for months.

He didn’t know if Louis would be able to handle it. The situation with Ben had been lucky, and Harry knew that. This would shake Louis to his very core.

He snuck a glance at his boyfriend, who had a big smile on his face. He was talking to Eleanor’s mom, and he thought he heard something about a prom dress.

Harry didn’t want to destroy Louis. In fact, he wanted to take Louis home, wrap him in about a million blankets and just keep him safe from the world for the rest of their lives.

Louis chose just then to look back at Harry.

With a smile, he held his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry did so eagerly, tightly lacing their fingers together.

He returned his attention to the stage where they were just finishing up with Teresa Marie Putnam.

“Do you want to go out with El and her parents after this?” Louis asked.

“Um, I actually have something I want to show you first.”

“Ooh, what is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Harry answered. “But um, it’s just for us.”

“I like it.”

_For now, you do._

“Claudia Smith.”

“Everybody up,” Liam rushed out.

Sophia’s father had his video camera trained on the stage, waiting for Sophia to walk out.

“Sophia Anne Smith.”

They all rooted for her, laughing lightly when Sophia, who had been trying to avoid laughing at her cheering section, tripped down the last step off the stage.

Liam could see the blush on her cheeks from where he stood.

The ceremony finished up soon enough after that. Another important person made his closing remarks, the graduates threw their caps in the air, and that was it. It was all over.

Eager to see the people they were there for, the crowd began to disperse through the side doors to exit to the lobby.

“I’m gonna head out,” Niall told Harry as he hobbled toward the doors. “I need to wrap my knee up.”

“Will you be all right getting back, Niall?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. There’s bound to be a million cabs out right now. Worse comes to worse, I’ll walk. It’s not that far.”

“You shouldn’t have to walk on a hurt knee, though,” Louis cut in.

“I’ll try not to. Don’t worry about me. Uh… _Enjoy_ the rest of your day.”

Harry knew the ‘enjoy’ was being used loosely just for Louis' benefit, so he didn’t say anything.

“We will,” Louis replied, not picking up on the emphasis. “Thanks for coming, though.”

“No problem. Tell the girls I said ‘Congrats.’”

Harry and Louis promised that they would and Niall headed out of a side door toward the street.

“So tell me about this surprise,” Louis prodded.

He and Harry were leaning against one of the windows in the back, trying to stay out of the ways of families with flowers and balloons for their newly graduated children.

“It’s a _surprise_ ,” Harry smirked. “I’m not telling you anything about it.”

“Please? Pretty please?” Louis asked.

Some students started to come out of the hall, so the noise started to increase.

“Nope. You just have to wait.”

“Fine,” Louis pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Zayn, who was angrily staring at his phone.

“Zayn, you all right?” Harry called out.

“Yeah, fine,” Zayn huffed immediately.

Letting out a long exhale, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and started looking around for Perrie.

Harry shook his head.

_Bastard._

“There she is!” Louis started shouting.

He ran away from Harry and pulled Eleanor into a hug, spinning her around.

“I’m so proud of you!” her mom enthused as she and her husband followed Louis over.

Harry went with Louis, giving Eleanor his congratulations, too.

He checked to see Sophia standing with Liam and her family, and Perrie just getting to Zayn and her family.

At least this would be a happy day for some of his friends. He turned back to the conversation he was supposed to be involved in.

“-I’m like, starving, though,” Eleanor was telling her parents.

“You still need to pose for pictures,” El’s mom objected. “Come on, stand with Louis.”

She sighed, but still put her arms around Louis’ waist and rested her head against his chest.

He wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tight.

They both smiled when El’s dad told them to ‘say cheese.’

“Now one with Harry.”

The three of them arranged themselves so that Eleanor was in the middle of the two boys and then Harry offered to take pictures of the family together.

After a few minutes, they joined up with the others and did a lot more group photos to commemorate the happy occasion.

The girls told the other parents about their plans for post-grad: Eleanor would be working at Jay Tommo Designs with Louis’ mom, Perrie was prepping for an interview with Marvel, and Sophia was, well… waiting for her boss.

Garrett told her on the last day of her internship that he had a position for her, but he couldn’t tell her what it was just yet as it hadn’t been finalized.

She trusted him, so she promised she wouldn’t send out any other applications for a little while.

“It’s still an exciting time,” Sophia declared. “It’s just a little nerve-racking because I’m not sure what to expect from him.”

“I’m sure it’ll be something great,” Eleanor’s father assured her. “Ellie told me how talented you are. You’ll get what you deserve.”

“Oh, thank you, _Ellie,_ ” Sophia smirked. “That was very sweet of you to say.”

“Yeah, yeah,” El rolled her eyes at her father’s nickname for her. “Are we going to get food now? I’m still hungry.”

“Yes, don’t be rude,” her mother sighed.

“Yeah, I have to get to DiSutro’s,” Perrie commented. “Everybody wants to see me in my cap and gown.”

“We’re heading to my grandma’s,” Sophia said. “But El, Liam and I will see you tomorrow at the party.”

“Yeah, us, too,” Perrie agreed, gesturing toward Zayn, who was looking at his phone again.

“OK,” El beamed. “Well bye, my fellow graduates.”

The three girls met in a group hug, and before any happy tears could be shed, everyone went their separate ways.

As Harry led Louis toward the door, he heard a part of Zayn and Perrie’s conversation.

“What do you mean you’re not coming to dinner?”

“I’ll be there. I just have to take care of something first.”

\---

“Harry, what are we doing _here_?” Louis asked his boyfriend as they got out of the cab in front of a parking garage.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked instead.

“Of course,” Louis answered without hesitation.

“Then I just need you to know that I love you more than anything, and I don’t want to be here either, but I think it’s totally necessary.”

“You’re kind of freaking me out. What’s going on?”

“Come on.”

Harry held out his hand for Louis to take.

Louis grabbed onto it, his gaze never leaving Harry’s face.

They walked inside and went right to the elevators.

Harry pushed the button for the seventh and top floor and the two rode the way up in silence.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to let them out, Harry took a deep breath and led Louis out to the designated meeting spot: the back corner near the half-walled part of the garage that looked out into the street.

When they did, Louis quickly tensed, noticing Ben’s presence first.

“Oh, not you,” Louis grumbled, dropping Harry’s hand. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass,” Ben smirked. “You’ll thank me soon.”

“Fat chance, you fucker. What do you want?”

“To help you, Louis. I told you before that I didn’t have anything to do with the Bellagio pictures or New Year’s Eve or Niall’s car accident, and I meant it.”

“Oh, this should be good,” Louis sighed loudly. “Well then, tell me-“

He noticed Jason sitting there for the first time, having been too focused on Ben to see the other man.

“Who are -?”

Louis cut himself off, looking at the man’s eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Jason Sherilan, nice to meet you,” Jason introduced himself. He held his hand out for Louis to shake, but, just like when he met Harry, he dropped it back down to his side after Louis glared at him.

“I know who you are,” Louis spat. “I meant, ‘Who the fuck do you think you are, showing your face around here?’”

“Considering I’m helping you out here, you should really be thanking me.”

“God, you’re worse than Ben. Thanking you for what?”

“For telling you the truth. Ben’s being honest with you right now; he didn’t do any of the stuff you think he did.”

“You got proof? Because, Ben’s not really known for being honest with me.”

“Louis, I’ve only done one wrong against you in the 6 1/2 years that I’ve known you,” Ben stated, trying to defend himself. “Please listen to me. Listen to Jason, too.”

“Why should I?”

“Because your friend hired me and my friends to mug you, that’s why,” Jason replied.

“I knew it!” Louis exclaimed, turning on Ben.

“No, Louis, not him,” Harry shook his head.

“Then who?”

“Zayn,” Harry answered.

Louis looked between his boyfriend, Ben and Jason before his gaze turned angry. “That’s not fucking funny, Harry.”

“It’s not supposed to be funny, Louis.”

“Why would you say something like that? Why would you think Zayn could ever do anything like that?”

“Because it makes sense, Louis.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Louis, please-“

“No!” Louis shouted. “Stop, Harry.”

“Louis, you said you trusted me. Right?”

Louis clenched his jaw and fixed his boyfriend with a long stare. Reluctantly, he nodded once.

“Then please listen to me,” Harry pleaded. “I don’t want this to be true, either, but baby, think about it. Zayn was at the Bellagio with us and knew we were going upstairs when we did, so he knew what time on the security cameras to check for. At the New Year’s Eve party, Ben wasn’t there, but Zayn was. And he easily could have recorded us. When Ben got that message from my phone, _Zayn_ was the one we went to for help; all it took was a few sentences for him to get us off the trail of figuring out who it was that sent it.”

“He was the one who sent it,” Ben interrupted.

“What?” Louis turned to face Ben.

“He sent that message,” Ben repeated. “He waited until Harry left Niall’s hospital room, and he sent it while Niall was sleeping. Think back to that day. You didn’t see him at the hospital. And he signed in under a fake name. You never would’ve figured it out.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “No. Harry, all that stuff? That could’ve been anybody. Literally, anybody who knows us or who was keeping an eye on us could’ve done those things. And Ben, I don’t trust you. You could just be making all of this up to stack some evidence that I don’t fully believe.”

“Hey, Louis,” Jason interrupted. “Why don’t you look across the street? What restaurant do you see?”

With a glance at Harry, Louis walked over and looked over the wall. “Turner’s?”

“The place where you two ate that night, am I correct?” Jason mocked. “Oh wait, of course I’m right. Your friend told me you were there so I could watch the restaurant from this very parking garage and mug you when you were done eating.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “You’re lying.”

“Louis, who else knew where we were that night?”

“He did!” Louis said, talking about Jason. “He saw us there and decided to-“

“To what? Take your wallets and your phones, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Right, that makes total sense. And I just conveniently had three friends waiting and willing to pounce the second you left the restaurant. Oh, and by the way…”

Jason opened the door to the car he and Ben had been leaning against and reached into the backseat.

“Here you go.”

Jason tossed Louis his wallet and old cell phone from that night. “I gave the same things to Harry a few nights ago when I first talked to him.”

Louis looked at his previously stolen possessions. “All right, so you’re giving me back my stuff. Doesn’t mean you’re trustworthy. Or right.”

“Well how about this, Lou?” Ben asked.

“Don’t fucking call me Lou.”

“Jason left a message for Zayn to meet us here…” Ben checked his watch. “Now. Let’s see if he shows up.”

“And _when_ he doesn’t?”

“I’ll turn myself in for mugging you,” Jason shrugged. “But he’ll be here. I left a message for him that someone had pictures of us talking up here on this very level, where we met the first time, and we needed to discuss how to deal with it. He’ll show.”

“Great,” Louis smirked. “Looks like another sleazy mugger will go to jail today.”

Ben instructed him to sit behind the car, because from the elevators, Zayn wouldn’t see him when he first walked in.

Louis did as he was told, moving away from Harry, who tried to sit next to him.

“I can’t believe you brought me here,” Louis hissed. “This is bullshit.”

“If I’m wrong, you can hate me forever,” Harry said quietly, looking down at the ground.

“He’s not gonna show,” Louis muttered. “He’s not gonna show.”

Harry noted that it was low enough that he hadn’t actually meant for Harry to hear or respond to him.

The next few minutes passed agonizingly slowly.

Jason stood confidently against the hood of his car, while Ben crouched down near Harry and Louis.

“He’s not here,” Louis announced to the others after five minutes had passed. “You got handcuffs, Jason? I can take you down to the station right now.”

No sooner had he finished talking than he heard the _ding_ of the elevator.

He stiffened, and waited patiently as he heard footsteps approaching the car that he was hiding behind.

“All right, Sherilan, show me these pictures.”

That was all it took for Louis to break. He jumped up from his hiding spot to face the speaker, his best friend of twenty years, who had a look of contempt aimed at Jason.

Zayn’s face went through a roller coaster of emotions then, going from disgust for Jason to understanding to surprise to sadness to regret.

“Louis?”

“Zayn,” Louis cried. “What are you- You’re not supposed to be here. This is-“

“Louis, why are you here?”

“Why are _you_ here?” Louis shrieked. “You can’t be the one who’s here.”

Louis could already feel the tears starting to fall.

“Louis, I can explain this,” Zayn tried.

“What did you do? Huh? Tell me! You wouldn’t be here if what Ben and Jason said wasn’t true. You hired him to mug us?”

“Of course not, Louis! I would never do that to you!”

“Zayn…”

“Louis, it’s me,” Zayn reasoned, taking a few steps toward him. “It’s me, come on. It’s me. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“You could, and you did,” Ben accused. “I know because we were in on this together.”

“What?” Louis yelped, turning to face Ben. “You planned this together?”

“Ben, shut up,” Zayn warned.

“Ben,” Harry prompted. “Talk.”

“After we went to Vegas – the first time – Zayn came to me in a panic about the show doing well. He said that he needed it to go on for as long as possible and that he would help me however way he could to ensure that it would. So we tried coming up with ways to increase ratings, but nothing really made sense to us. And then Harry came along.”

Louis looked at his boyfriend. Slowly, he reached out his hand and took Harry’s in his own. The message he was sending was clear: _No matter what happens, I’ll always be glad that you came along._

“But, the show was already renewed by the time I met Louis,” Harry shook his head, confused. “Why did you still do whatever you did?”

“It never hurts to have a little insurance,” Ben admitted sadly, “especially in this line of work. Whether you wound up being just a fling, or you stuck around for the long run, viewers love a good romance.”

“Zayn was the one who got us back together,” Harry realized. “Louis, when we had that argument and we broke up, Zayn was the one who dragged you over to my apartment so we could work it out. At the time, I thought he was just being a good friend, but now…”

“Tell them about why they broke up, Zayn,” Ben demanded. “Or I will.”

“Zayn?” Louis whispered. “What happened?”

Zayn, who had been staring down at the ground since Ben started talking, replied, “I did it. I leaked the footage from the Bellagio. All it took was some flirting in the security office and the guard gave it right over.”

“Some security,” Harry muttered.

“And then what, Zayn?” Louis wondered.

Zayn scratched at the back of his head, unable to make eye contact with Louis. “I found out about Harry’s dad and I told the network about it.”

“You what?” Louis exclaimed.

“But Ben didn’t stop it!” Zayn accused, pointing a finger at the producer. “He knew and he let the network run it without a fight.”

“Ben, you told me you tried to stop it from airing, and that the network didn’t want money for the information. You lied about that, too?”

“Yes, I lied about that, Louis, but-“

“So much for only having one strike against you,” Louis sniffled.

He wiped at his wet eyes before demanding, “Zayn, tell me everything that you’ve done. Now.”

Zayn took a deep breath before fearfully making eye contact with his best friend. Or, former best friend; he wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment.

“Well, I was the one who recorded you two making out at New Year’s and sold it to the press.”

“Already knew that; keep going.”

“And, I told you that anybody could’ve hacked your cell phones, when the truth was, I was the one who texted Ben from Harry’s phone about Harry wanting to move.”

“Ben already beat you to the punch on that one, asshole. Keep going.”

“Well, you already know I hired Jason here...”

“Not so sleazy after all, huh?” Jason grumbled to himself.

“Shut up, Jason,” Ben rolled his eyes. “Zayn, who else did you hire?”

Zayn froze, keeping his eyes focused on Ben.

“Zayn, who else did you hire?” Ben repeated, this time, more forcefully.

“No,” Zayn shook his head.

“Washington,” Harry understood. “Wasn’t it?”

“No!” Louis yelled. “Zayn, tell me you didn’t.”

When Zayn didn’t answer, Louis took that as one.

“When?” Louis cried. “When?”

“After I broke the story about Harry’s dad,” Zayn confessed. “Harry, I paid him to stand outside of your apartment and wait for you. I figured, if you were gonna give a reaction to anybody, it would be for him.”

“And when else?” Ben asked loudly.

“The fashion show,” Louis and Harry stated in unison.

“You really didn’t want Washington there, did you?” Louis asked Ben.

“I was telling the truth, Louis,” Ben pleaded. “I didn’t want him there, but Zayn was the one who impersonated me on the phone, cancelled my other pap and told Washington to come.”

“So,” Harry figured out, “when Perrie said that Steven was following Washington out…”

“He really was trying to stop him from getting out with that camera,” Louis responded.

“But how did he get out of that club? Steven was right there.”

They both turned to Zayn for the answer.

“Well?” Harry pressed.

“I stopped Steven from getting to Washington,” Zayn admitted. “I saw them headed toward the door and I ran into Steven, claiming something about an obsessed fan following me. It was just enough time for Washington to get into a cab and get away.”

Louis seemed to crumple in on himself. He ducked his head and his shoulders hunched in as he rubbed at his temple in frustration.

“Zayn, how could you do this?” Louis demanded to know. The tears streaming down his face were ignored while Louis waited for his answer. “ _Why_ would you do this?”

“Lou…” Zayn whimpered. His eyes were full of anguish and sorrow, and he looked like he didn’t know the words to express how much he wanted to take back his actions.

“Our end goal was to get Harry to join the show,” Ben disclosed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Zayn cautioned. An aggressive appearance had quickly replaced his previously regretful one. “Ben, shut up.”

“The day we were all filming, when nobody was talking to each other because Louis caught Zayn snorting up, I went up to Zayn at the bar,” Ben continued, “and I asked him if he was giving up.”

“Ben,” Zayn warned, walking toward the man he was addressing.

“He said he still had some tricks up his sleeve, and that I shouldn’t worry about it. A few days later-“

“Ben!”

Jason jumped in between Zayn and Ben, pushing the former away.

“Niall got hit by a car!” Ben announced to the others.

Louis and Harry stilled.

“Ben, you didn’t tell me that part,” Harry gritted out, his eyes locked in on Zayn.

“I wanted him to tell you,” Ben confessed.

“ _You…_ ” Harry gasped, turning his body toward Zayn. “ _You_ sold that bullshit story about some half-brother of mine? One that never even existed?”

Zayn took a step back, keeping his gaze alternating between Ben and Harry.

Harry, however, was walking toward the traitor, fury filling his eyes.

“You made the paparazzi swarm my job and because of that, Niall got hit by a car, you fucking prick!”

Harry swung his fist and it collided with Zayn’s face, right near his eye.

Zayn stumbled backward, clutching at the side of his head, and Harry took the chance to punch him again: this time, in the stomach, causing Zayn to double over with a grunt.

Jason pulled Harry off him, then, with Ben standing between them before any more damage could be inflicted.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Harry threatened while Jason pushed him back toward his car.

Ben watched Zayn with a pitying look in his eyes, while Louis stood in the middle of it all, not knowing where to look first.

On the one hand, his boyfriend looked like a raging bull, his eyes so red with anger that Louis was a little afraid to get too close. On the other, his best friend of twenty years lay in pain, and Louis still had questions he wanted to ask.

 _How is this my life?_ he asked himself. Just two hours ago, he’d been watching the girls graduate, and now he was in an empty parking garage watching his boyfriend try to push past his mugger and former executive producer to beat the living shit out of his backstabbing best friend.

It was Harry, however, who made the decision for him when he lunged out of Jason’s hold and toward Zayn.

“Harry, baby, calm down,” Louis begged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and trying to keep him back.

“You almost killed him!” Harry shouted over Louis’ head. “ _My_ best friend nearly died because _you’re_ the shittiest best friend on the planet. How do you live with yourself, you scumbag?”

“Harry!”

“I didn’t mean for Niall to get hit,” Zayn wheezed. “I’m sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t help any, you son of a bitch!”

“Harry, stop!”

“I trusted you, Zayn! I trusted you to protect Louis while all of this shit was going on, and the whole time, it was you who was doing this, you miserable excuse for a human being.”

Harry stopped fighting Louis at that point, and just held onto him, keeping him close.

Louis stared up at his boyfriend, waiting for his tears to fall. But they never did. Harry’s jaw was clenched, and his eyes were red-rimmed, but he never cried.

Louis realized he was probably doing enough for the both of them.

He turned to look at Zayn, who was standing up and watching the two of them were careful eyes.

“I never want to see you again,” Louis expressed.

“Lou-“ Zayn tried to speak.

“No,” Louis shook his head as the tears started falling faster than before. “No. You were my brother, Zayn. My best friend. We’ve been through _everything_ together, and you decided that I wasn’t enough, that somehow, my friendship wasn’t enough for you.”

“Louis, stop-“

“So you exposed my boyfriend’s deepest secret and told the world all about us before we were ready, and-“

He paused, finally making the connection.

“I should’ve seen it before. Whenever Harry and I made a decision about our relationship, you were one of the first people I told. You knew when I asked him to be my boyfriend, and where we were for New Year’s, and when I was with Steven and where he worked and where he lived and you knew all of it!”

He was yelling now, but he couldn’t make himself stop.

“You _knew,_ and because you were my best friend, you probably knew what I was going to do before I did, you fucker!”

“Lou-“

“No! Just stop talking! You’re done. I’m done with you, and I’m done with you, too, Ben.”

The producer just shook his head calmly. He’d seen that coming, even before he stepped into this parking garage.

“You two are exactly the same,” Louis decided. “You both used me for ratings, to make a television show better, and maybe that’s my fault for choosing to do those shows, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re both pathetic, money-hungry…”

Louis stopped again. “Because your parents were cutting you off. That’s why you did it, right, Zayn? Your parents were cutting you off from their money and the first thing you did was decide to exploit me so the show would continue and your paychecks would keep coming in. Instead of making a decision about what to do with your life, you tried to ruin mine!”

“I panicked! I’m sorry!” Zayn apologized. “I didn’t know what was going to happen!”

“You panicked,” Louis stated calmly, “even though I promised you that I would take care of you if you needed it, and you still stabbed me in the back.”

Zayn cowered in fear, unsure of whether Louis would start yelling again, or if Harry, who’d been watching him with heated eyes, would take another swing at him.

“I’m done,” Louis repeated. “So before I go and think that I know who my real friends are, were you working with anybody else?”

“There was nobody else, Louis,” Ben answered after Zayn failed to.

He didn’t know how he was supposed to react anymore, so instead, Louis just turned and walked toward the elevator, hearing Harry slowly following.

Before the elevator door closed, Louis saw Jason and Ben get into Jason’s car, leaving Zayn to stand alone, with nobody by his side.

They got down to the street, and it was eerily like the day they found out about Ben.

Louis silently hailed a cab, and they headed toward Louis’ apartment.

He unlocked his front door and immediately went right to his bedroom, changing out of his outfit from graduation and into his favorite sweats.

When he lay down on his bed, Harry rested next to him, running his fingers through Louis’ lightly gelled hair, just waiting for him to speak.

“Why is it so easy for people to use me?” Louis wondered in a brittle voice. “Why am I not good enough for them?”

That was the last time Louis spoke for three days.

\---

It was on Monday, again, when it all went horribly wrong.

Louis was over at Harry’s apartment – hanging out, not being babysat – because despite Harry’s best efforts, Louis hadn’t wanted to go see his family yet, and definitely hadn’t wanted to talk about anything.

Harry knew in his gut that this time was different than last time. Louis’ behavior wasn’t nearly as understandable as when he found out about Ben.

Call it intuition, but Harry kept thinking back to Mark’s advice: _keep an eye on Louis and keep him surrounded by people he loves and who love him._

Harry stayed with Louis all day on Saturday. Eleanor spent most of the day with him on Sunday while Harry was at work, claiming that she was just avoiding cleaning up her apartment after her graduation party.

Harry got stuck on the morning shift on Monday, so he brought Louis back to his place for a change of scenery.

He clocked out at 4:00 exactly, and texted Niall that he was on his way home.

He walked quickly, wanting to see his boy. He kept trying to get Louis to talk, but his boyfriend was stubborn. Harry knew that, but he hoped that would change today.

As he crossed the street to get to his building, he had to jump back as a cab speedily pulled away from the curb in front of it.

“Asshole,” Harry swore at the retreating car.

He entered his building and jumped into a waiting elevator.

 _Lucky,_ he thought to himself.

When it got to his floor, he turned down his hallway, but stopped when he saw his front door wide open.

Harry dashed inside, nearly tripping over Niall, who was collapsed on the floor, clutching at his knee.

“Ni, what the hell happened?”

“Louis,” Niall gritted out.

Harry looked up and around the room. “Louis? Where is he?”

“He’s gone,” Niall muttered, wincing in pain.

Harry froze. He looked up again, a chill going down his spine as he understood what Niall was saying.

“Did Louis do this to you?”

Niall nodded. “I heard him talking on the phone in your room, to some guy named Donnie.”

“Donnie? No, no, no, there’s no way. You must have heard him wrong.”

“No, Harry. He came out of the room, and I asked who Donnie was. He told me to fuck off, and when I tried to stop him from leaving, he turned around and kicked me in my knee. Then he ran off. Harry, I tried; I really did, I’m sorry.”

Harry shushed Niall and pulled him into a hug. “It’s OK. It’s OK, I know you did.”

Inside, Harry was spinning. Louis had called up Donnie and was gone and he had no idea where he was.

“Let me get you some ice.”

As Harry took a step back, Niall asked hesitantly, “Harry, who’s Donnie?”

Harry stopped his movements to look at his best friend.

“His dealer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thoughts? Please? (Hoping you don't hate me too much)
> 
> By the way, in case you don't remember, here's some explanations in past chapters for some of the stuff that happened.  
> \- Knowing when Louis and Harry were leaving the casino: Ch. 10  
> \- Ben confirming he wasn't at the NYE party: Ch. 15  
> \- 'Helping' Louis and Harry with the cell phone problem: End of Ch. 20  
> \- Texting Ben about the apartment: Flashback at the end of Ch. 20  
> \- Also, at the beginning of Ch. 20, Harry lists everyone he saw at the hospital. Notice who he doesn't mention.  
> \- Stopping Steven from preventing Washington leaving the club: Flashback at the end of Ch. 22  
> \- Switching paps: Flashback at the end of Ch. 28  
> \- Getting Louis and Harry back together after their argument: Ch. 13  
> \- (In case you couldn't place it) The flashback from the beginning of Ch. 30 took place during Ch. 16. After Ben gave Harry his business card, he went to talk to (guess who!), who had been sitting at the bar.  
> \- **Admitting to Louis that he needed the show to go on otherwise he'd be screwed: Ch. 15 ******
> 
> If you thought I had this story planned out, well... You'd be right.  
>  Next chapter will be up Tuesday night!


	32. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEARS EVERYWHERE.  
> Basically, in this chapter, everyone's crying. If you thought the last chapter was a tearjerker, you're not prepared for this one. I'm pretty sure I wasn't prepared for this, and I'm the reason this even exists.  
> Also, this is 10K+ words, the new longest single chapter I've ever done. I thought about splitting it into two parts, but I couldn't be that mean. I mean, I'm already making you guys cry for the next however many minutes it takes you to read this.  
> This all takes place on Monday, right after Harry finds Niall in the apartment.  
>  ****This chapter, predictably, has a trigger warning for a cocaine relapse. If you don't want to read that part, read up until the double lines and stop.** ******

_Louis sat on his bed, looking around his room one last time. Today was the day his parents were taking him down to Florida for rehab._

_His head felt heavy and his mouth was as dry as cotton._

_He and Zayn had gone out last night. And they’d gone_ hard. _Louis barely remembered anything that they did, only knowing that they’d made it to quite a few bars without any paparazzi shots showing up. Yet._

_Louis heard a knock at the door and turned to see his dad walking in._

_“The car is almost here. Are you ready to go?” he asked, grabbing one of Louis’ suitcases._

_Louis nodded and stood up._

_He grabbed his other bag off the floor, and brushed his fingers along the top of his desk when he walked past it._

_“You sure you want to get rid of your furniture?” Mark wondered._

_“Yeah, I’m sure. When I come back, I want a total fresh start.”_

_“That’s the spirit,” Mark encouraged. “I like that desk, though. Thanks for letting me have it.”_

_“You're welcome. And besides, you’ll need furniture in that new apartment of yours.”_

_Mark had only closed on the deal a week ago. He had his place in Chicago, but with everything going on at home, he decided to get his own apartment in New York City, just in case._

_“It looks like it’s a good desk.”_

_“Oh yeah, it’s a_ very _good desk.”_

\---

**4:30 p.m.**

Eleanor stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom at work, furiously wiping away at her eyes. She’d just gotten off the phone with Harry, and immediately had to excuse herself because of how hard she started crying.

Her best friend was _missing._ Because her other best friend had stabbed him in the back.

If this was anybody else, she wouldn’t be this emotional, but the second Harry told her that he’d kicked Niall in his bad knee and left the apartment without another word, she lost it.

Now she was hiding, because she had to leave her job. But she couldn’t without telling Jay what was going on. It was only her first official day, and Jay wanted her to stay a little later to discuss how she felt everything went.

That wouldn’t be happening.

She looked down at her watch. It was 4:30 already. Who knew how much time she was wasting by standing here and being upset over something she couldn’t control?

She splashed water on her face, further ruining her now-smudged, once-perfect makeup. She then took a deep breath and then speed-walked back to the studio.

She went into her desk and grabbed her things.

“El, what’s wrong?” Max asked her.

“Nothing,” she said. She changed her shoes from her heels to the TOMS that she’d gotten from…

“Oh, my God,” Eleanor whimpered, remembering that Louis had bought her the shoes as a ‘Congrats!’ on her internship.

_I have to find him._

Without another word, she rushed back to Jay’s office and blurted out, “I need to go home. Now. Something’s come up.”

Jay looked up at her with a worried look on her face. “Oh, my God, El, have you been crying? Sweetie, what happened?”

“Nothing, Jay. I promise. Just, I have to go.”

“What’s the matter? Tell me.”

In that moment, Jay just looked so much like Louis, concerned over El’s well being and genuinely wanting to help.

“Um,” El sniffled. She wiped at the tear threatening to fall from her eye.

“Eleanor-“

“Louis’ missing.”

Jay stared at her in shock.

“Jay, I-“

“What do you mean, he’s missing?” she asked tensely.

“Jay…”

“Eleanor Jane, tell me right now what’s going on.”

“It was Zayn. OK? It was Zayn who was doing all of that stuff to Louis and Harry. The footage from the Bellagio, and the news about Harry’s dad. Zayn hired Washington a few times to tail them and get pictures. Zayn was worried about the show ending now that he’s been cut off from his parents, and he needed the show to keep going so he could get paid, and he did that all to them, and Louis found out and he kicked Niall in the knee so that he could get out of the apartment and he’s gone, Jay. I need to go help find him.”

Jay was crying by the time El finished her speech; El was just barely holding back the tears herself. 

“Central Park,” she uttered after a moment of silence.

“What?”

“Central Park," Jay sniffled. "That’s where he would buy his drugs. Check by The Pond.”

“OK.”

“Go find my baby, bring him back and don’t even think of returning to this office until you do.”

Eleanor nodded and dashed out, ignoring the looks of her coworkers. She had a best friend to find.

 

**4:38 p.m.**

“I have to go,” Harry jumped off his couch, where Niall was resting comfortably with his knee propped up.

“Harry, how can I help?” Niall asked. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing. This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Niall,” Harry shook his head. “Louis is an addict. His dad told me last time that he was constantly worried about Louis relapsing. The whole Ben thing shoved him to the edge, but this right now with Zayn was too much. It pushed him past his breaking point, and I wish I had seen it coming.”

“Do not blame yourself, Harry. Do not. You’ll find him. Where could he have gone?”

“I don’t know. Um, the café, maybe? His mom’s apartment? He could be anywhere, Niall. I would need like, eyes all over the city.”

“You have those,” Niall suddenly realized.

“What?”

“You have those. Louis has fans. He has people that would love to meet him. Does he have a Twitter?”

“Yeah, but he uses it even less than his Instagram.”

“Do you know the password?”

“Yeah.”

“Get me my computer.”

Harry rushed to Niall’s room and grabbed the laptop off the bed.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Hang on.”

Niall opened the computer and pulled up Twitter. “Here, type in his information.”

Harry did, and watched as Niall tweeted something under Louis’ name.

**_@Louis_Tomlinson: Let’s play #WheresLouis shall we? If you see me around the city, tweet me w/ my location. Send a picture if you can!_ **

**_@Louis_Tomlinson: If you get a pic, you get a follow!_ **

“Niall, that’s genius,” Harry complimented.

“I know. This way, I can at least help while you’re out doing the real work.”

“I love you, Niall.”

Harry placed a sloppy kiss to Niall’s cheek.

“Eww,” Niall grimaced.

“I’ll be back when I can. Call me the second you see anything.”

“I will. Do you want me to call anybody else?”

“Uh, Liam and Sophia, I guess. Ask them to check his apartment, or at least, around it.”

“OK. We’ll find him, Harry. We got this.”

“I really hope so.”

 

**4:57 p.m.**

Harry walked into Third Avenue Café, pleased to see Amy working.

He ran up to her. “Ame?”

She jumped a little, surprised to see Harry there.

“Hey, Harry. You OK?”

“Not really. Um, have you seen Louis, by any chance?”

“No, sorry. Why? What’s going on?”

“It’s, um... A bit of a delicate situation. But, Niall can tell you. Just, promise me, if you see Louis, call Niall right away, OK?”

“OK, I will, but Harry, should I be scared right now? Because I kind of am.”

Harry looked toward the door before returning his attention to Amy. “Yeah. Yeah, you probably should be.”

 

**5:21 p.m.**

Sophia knocked on Zayn’s door.

“Zayn!” she called. “Are you home?”

Liam stood next to the doorframe, careful to stand far enough away that Zayn wouldn’t see him if he looked through the peephole.

“Zayn!” Sophia knocked again and pressed her ear to the door.

A moment later, it opened, revealing Zayn standing in just a pair of sweatpants.

“Hey, what are you-?”

His question was cut off as Liam pounced on him, pushing him back into the apartment.

“Where’s the key?” Liam demanded.

“Liam, stop it!” Sophia scolded. She closed the door behind her and tried to pry her boyfriend off of Zayn. “You promised you would be calm.”

“Screw calm! Where’s the key?”

“What key?” Zayn asked, pushing Liam back.

“The key to Louis’ apartment. I know you have a copy.”

“Why do you need it?”

“Just give it to me, Zayn. You don’t deserve to know about Louis’ life any more. Hand it over.”

Zayn squinted at Liam and looked over at Sophia, who waited patiently with one hand on her hip.

He paused at a key hook on the wall and took down a chain with a few keys on it. He wound one off and turned back to Liam.

“Tell me why you need it.”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Zayn ran into the kitchen and Liam and Sophia followed him.

“Don’t, Zayn!” Liam yelled.

Zayn held the key over the sink with the garbage disposal on.

“Tell me.”

“Louis is missing,” Sophia answered. “OK? Are you happy? Louis is missing, and we need to find him.”

“What do you mean he’s missing?” Zayn asked. He turned off the disposal and held the key close to his chest. “What happened?”

“ _You_ happened, you dick,” Liam spat. “Niall said he was talking to some guy named Donnie and then he ran out of Harry’s apartment like a bat out of hell.”

“Donnie?” Zayn’s face paled slightly. “No, no, there’s no way.”

“There is, actually. So, if you don’t mind… The key?”

Zayn nodded before running out of the apartment.

“Zayn!” Liam and Sophia shouted after him.

He paid them no mind and ran into the stairwell and up two flights of stairs.

Hearing the couple on his trail, he pushed himself to go faster.

He yanked open the door at the top and stumbled into the hallway of Louis’ floor.

Zayn fumbled with the key momentarily before fitting it into the lock.

As it swung open, Sophia fell into the hallway, with Liam right behind her.

Zayn hurried inside, leaving the door wide open for them to follow.

“Louis!” Zayn hollered. “Louis, are you here?”

“Lou!” Liam bellowed. Zayn checked the bedroom, while Liam looked in the bathrooms.

Sophia called for him, too, running right into the guest bedroom.

“He’s not here,” Zayn declared after they’d searched everywhere.

“Yeah, no shit,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Soph, come on.”

“Where are you going now? Where is he?” Zayn asked.

“We don’t know, but we’re not going to find out by waiting around here. Thanks for the key; see you later.”

Liam and Sophia walked out, leaving Zayn there by himself.

He looked around the living room, where he was standing.

He walked over to the couch and plopped himself down.

_Lou, where are you?_

 

**5:37 p.m.**

If Eleanor walked around this pond one more time, she was going to lose it.

She’d been here for more than a half hour, looking around for Louis or for any suspicious characters that might have an idea of where she could find him.

She was losing hope. Maybe she’d been too late. Maybe he had already left when she’d finally arrived.

Maybe…

Maybe he was leaving the park right now.

Eleanor saw him and started running.

She moved as fast as she could past the people that were around her, but it wasn’t fast enough.

She watched as he hailed a cab.

Desperate for him to stop, she yelled after him.

“Louis!”

He turned his head quickly in her direction.

She was very close, but a dog chose that moment to run in front of her.

She nearly tripped over it, and in that amount of time, Louis had gotten in the cab.

El started running again, but it was no use. Before she could hit the sidewalk, the car was pulling away.

Louis stared sadly out of the window as it went.

 

**6:03 p.m.**

**_Harry: Anything?_ **

**_Eleanor: Nearly had him in Central Park. Damn dog got in my way._ **

**_Sophia: Zayn knows what’s going on. We had to tell him so he would give us the key to Louis' apartment. But he wasn’t there._ **

**_Harry: Fuck. He wasn’t at the café, either._ **

**_Eleanor: Where is everyone right now?_ **

**_Sophia: Liam and I have been moving around Louis’ building, but we’re near 72nd now._ **

**_Harry: I’m getting a cab down to Jay’s office._ **

**_Niall:  We have a photo! Someone tweeted a picture of him entering a building on 73rd between Madison and Park. Ring any bells?_ **

**_Eleanor: The penthouse!_ **

**_Harry: That’s his mom’s apartment._ **

**_Sophia: Going now._ **

**6:12 p.m.**

Liam opened the door for Sophia and followed her inside. They walked to the elevators, hoping that they weren’t too late and that Louis was still in the apartment.

He pressed the ‘Up’ button and by some miracle, the door opened to show a worn-down looking Louis.

He looked startled to see his friends staring at him. He’d clearly been looking to make a quick escape.

“Louis,” they sighed with relief. “Thank God, you’re OK.”

Louis just looked them up and down before opening his arms up for a hug.

They rushed into his embrace and held onto each other for a moment.

“We were so worried about you,” Sophia told him.

“Are you all right?” Liam asked.

Louis just nodded his head and hugged them closer.

“Come on, let’s go find Harry,” Sophia said, pulling back.

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Louis’ expression instantly hardened, and suddenly, he was holding on to Liam and charging backward.

“Louis, what are you doing?” he wondered as they fell out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Liam landed on top of his friend with a thud. Louis quickly pushed him off and jumped to his feet.

“Security!” Louis yelled.

“Louis, what was that?” Sophia demanded.

“Security!”

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you all right?” the manager inquired, rushing up with a security guard.

“I’m fine, Henry, just got stuck with some _overexcited fans.”_

Henry nodded in understanding. “Of course, sir. Should I call the police?”

“Police?” Liam and Sophia exclaimed.

“Louis, what are you talking about?” Sophia asked. “You just-“

“See what I mean?” Louis tilted his head toward them.

“The police won’t be necessary,” Liam protested.

“I agree,” Louis said. “It’s just, I need to leave, Henry. Can you just keep them here for a little while so I can head out?”

“Of course, sir. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you so much,” Louis smiled. “Have a good day. You’re a lovely couple, by the way.”

Louis walked out of the building and hailed another cab.

“This is ridiculous,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Louis and I are friends, and I can prove it.”

“How?” the security guard scoffed. 

“I have pictures on my phone of us from… the other…” Liam searched his pockets, trying to find his cell.

When he came up empty, he looked at Sophia. “Do you have your phone?”

Sophia reached for her back pocket where her phone had been just a moment ago.

There was nothing there.

“He stole our phones,” Liam realized.

 

**6:37 p.m.**

Harry got out of his cab in front of Jay’s studio. He had only been here once before, a week or two after first meeting Louis’ mom. Louis had wanted to show off his, as he put it, ‘super awesome mom.’

At the time, Harry thought it was cute. Now, he thought it was useful.

He walked inside and showed his ID to the night guard, who then let him into the elevator.

He rode it up to Jay’s floor, and walked into the studio.

There were a few lights still on, so he walked over to where El’s desk was.

“Louis?”

He looked up to see Jay emerge from behind a beaded curtain near the back of the space.

“Harry.”

“I’m sorry, Jay. We don’t have him yet.”

She nodded. “I kept the office open just in case he showed up here. I don’t know what to do, Harry.”

He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized after pulling back.

“Don’t be sorry. You’re trying to find him. You’ve organized a regular search party. All of his friends are out looking for him. That’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Harry smiled kindly at her.

“Can I ask how the search is going, though?”

Harry shrugged. “El checked Central Park for him and she just missed him. I’ve got Niall at our apartment on the computer, waiting for someone to tweet that they saw him. Sophia and Liam went to the penthouse, actually, because someone saw him going in.”

“He went home?”

“That’s what Niall said. I’m waiting for-“

He felt his phone vibrate just then.

**_Liam: We got him! We’re taking him back to Harry and Niall’s._ **

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. “Liam found him. They’re going back to my apartment.”

“Thank God,” Jay agreed. “Go get him. I’ll be by in a little while.”

 

**7:03 p.m.**

Eleanor was almost at Harry’s apartment. She was so relieved that Louis was OK, and that he would be there when she arrived.

She felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had another message. It was from Louis.

Confused, she opened it up and saw that it was a picture. It was of her own front door.

“No,” she muttered.

Did this mean that Louis wasn’t with Liam and Sophia?

“Sir,” she asked her driver, “can I actually change the address we’re going to?”

 

**7:24 p.m.**

“Louis?” Harry called as he walked into his apartment.

Niall and Amy looked up in confusion.

“Where’s Louis?” Harry asked them.

“I thought that’s what we were trying to figure out?”

Harry’s heart nearly stopped. “What?”

“I don’t know where he is.”

“No!” Harry roared. “No! He’s supposed to be here, with Liam and Sophia. They found him.”

“Harry, I haven’t heard from either one of them since I called Liam earlier,” Niall stated. “Are you sure he’s with them?”

“Yes! Liam texted and said that they had him. What is going on?”

 

**7:31 p.m.**

Eleanor ran into her building and into the elevator, quickly pushing the button for her floor.

“Come on, come on,” she grumbled, repeatedly hitting the ‘Close Door’ button. As soon as it shut, it rose to the top, opening up to her hallway. She dashed down it to find… nothing.

Louis wasn’t there. Her front door wasn’t open, nor did it look like someone tried to forcefully enter. She jiggled the handle and found that it was still locked. There was nobody in the hallway, and nothing to look for.

She leaned against the wall and slid down it in frustration.

Why the fuck did Louis send her a picture of her own door?

What was she missing?

She glanced down at the uneven ‘Welcome’ mat, trying to figure out what this all meant.

She looked up and down the hallway again, wondering if there was a poster or anything that she could read, but she still came up empty.

Eleanor stood up and got out her key, thinking maybe Louis slid something under the door.

And then she paused.

_Why was the ‘Welcome’ mat uneven?_

She knelt down and pulled it away from the floor to reveal two cell phones.

“Oh, my God,” she gasped.

Frantic, she grabbed one and found that it was turned off.

The second one was Sophia’s. She recognized the pink sparkly case that she’d bought a few weeks ago.

She tapped the button on top and saw that it was on. She slid her finger across it to unlock it, and there was a video ready to be watched.

Fearful of what it would contain, she sat back down on the floor and hit ‘Play.’

“Hey, El,” Louis spoke to her through the phone. He wasn’t looking directly into the camera, but kind of off to the side, like he was avoiding her stare.

She let out another gasp and clapped her hand over her mouth.

“I know you’re wondering where I am by now, and you’re probably beyond pissed that I sent you a picture of your door. Like, seriously, how cryptic is that?”

“Asshole,” Eleanor tearfully laughed.

“Um, listen… You know about everything with Zayn already, and just,” Louis took a shaky breath on the screen, “I’ve been struggling, El. I think that was pretty obvious, but I just, I don’t know what to do. First it was Ben, and now Zayn, and I couldn’t deal if you left me, too, El. I love you. You’re my best friend. I mean, I called Zayn that, too, and look what happened. And if Harry…”

Louis ducked his head and let out a cry. When he looked back up, this time, directly into the camera, El could see that Louis had snorted at least a few lines by that point. His eyes had bags under them and his pupils were dilated.

Tears were slowly falling from them, and he just looked miserable.

She guessed she didn’t look any better.

“Lou-Lou,” she sobbed.

“Harry’s gonna leave me, El,” Louis cried. “I’m a fuck-up. I don’t know how he hasn’t seen it yet, but it’s true. Like, this will always be me. Once an addict, always an addict, right?”

“No, Louis!”

“I can’t even tell you how much I’ve done already.”

He sniffled and wiped at his nose as if to explain what he meant.

“El, I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking down again. “I’m not trying to guilt trip you here. I remember what you said.”

“Oh, no,” she realized.

“’If I fell off the wagon, our friendship wouldn’t survive.’ I get it. Why would you want to be friends with me, anyway?”

“No, Louis!” she wailed at the cell phone.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Louis’ voice was husky from how much he was crying. His face was flushed and his eyes were red from his tears.

“Louis,” El pleaded, as if he could hear her.

“I love you,” he tearfully promised. “I love Harry. I love Liam and Sophia, even though I stole their cell phones. The two that you have in your hands right now? Can you return them for me? Tell them I’m sorry.”

“No, Louis.”                          

“I love Niall and Perrie and Amy. I love my mom and my dad and Dan. I love Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe, Ernie and Doris. I love them all. I even still love Zayn after all this.”

He was full on bawling at this point, and El was trying to listen to him as well as wipe the tears from her blurry eyes.

“I love you guys. And I’m sorry I couldn’t be better for you.”

“No, Louis!” she screamed.

“Bye, El.”

The video stopped.

“Why did you say ‘Bye’?” El wondered, like miraculously, another video would start playing with the answer to her question.

“Louis Tomlinson, why the fuck did you say ‘Bye’?”

She angrily kicked at the wall in front of her. Knowing what would happen, she called Louis’ cell phone, for probably the fiftieth time that day.

Once again, it went straight to voicemail, but this time, she left a message.

“Louis Tomlinson, I just watched your video: your extremely painful, unbearable video. And if you think for one second that I’m giving up on you, you’re surely mistaken.”

 

**7:48 p.m.**

**_Eleanor: Louis tricked us! He stole Liam and Sophia’s phones and sent that text. He’s not with them. I’m going to Louis’ mom’s to see if they’re still there. We need to find him. Now._ **

****

**8:00 p.m.**

“Found him!” Niall exclaimed.

“Where?” Harry demanded.

“The corner of 82nd and 5th. What the fuck’s over there?”

Harry shook his head, not knowing the answer.

“Hang on.”

**_Harry: 82nd and 5th?_ **

**_Eleanor: That’s First Play. That’s where my dad and Dan work._  ** **_It’ll take forever to get over there._ **

**_Harry: Doesn't Perrie live near there?_**

****

**8:20 p.m.**

“Please be here,” Perrie muttered.

She walked inside and looked around the nearly deserted lobby.

There were a few people milling about, and a manager behind a desk.

She stopped there.

“Hello…” she smiled. She read her nametag. “Rebecca. I was wondering if Dan Deakin is still in?”

“Is he expecting you?”

“No, but his stepson, Louis Tomlinson, asked me to come by. He said he forgot some music upstairs in his stepdad’s office?”

“What’s your name?”

“Perrie Edwards.”

“How do you know Louis?”

“We work together. I’m on the show, _Branching Out,_ with him.”

“Oh, of course! You’re the new girl, right? You’re dating his friend Zayn.”

Perrie’s mouth dropped slightly. “Um, yeah. That’s me.”

Crap. She still had to deal with Zayn.

“Right… See, it’s funny. Mr. Deakin left a few hours ago, and Mr. Tomlinson was here a few minutes ago.”

“He was?”

“Yeah. Left about two minutes ago, actually. You sort of just missed him. Why would he send you into this office if he was _just_ here?”

Perrie smiled. “Men are helpless. I’m sure you know that.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway, did you see which way he went?”

“No,” Rebecca replied sternly. “Next time you try to sneak up to Mr. Deakin’s office, come up with a better lie. Have a nice night.”

 

**8:25 p.m.**

**Perrie: Just missed him. I’m sorry!**

**8:38 p.m.**

“Thank God, there you guys are,” Eleanor said when she walked into the lobby of Jay’s apartment building.

“Louis stole our phones,” Liam pouted.

“I know.”

“We didn’t know what else to do,” Sophia told her. “The manager won’t let us upstairs to see Louis’ mom, so we had to wait here. We don’t have phones, so we couldn’t call any of you to tell you what was going on. It’s not like we have any of your numbers memorized and we could use the phone here.”

“Well, you’re in luck.”

Eleanor reached into her bag and handed the cell phones over.

“He gave them back to you?” Sophia wondered.

“He left them under my Welcome mat, and sent me a message from his phone to go there and check.”

“Did the message say anything else?” Liam asked.

“No,” El replied, just a little too quickly.

“El…”

She felt like she could cry all over again, just thinking about that video. “Um…”

“Why don’t you just show us?” Sophia suggested gently.

“OK,” El nodded. She took back Sophia’s phone and pulled up the video.

“Here,” she offered it up to them. “I’m going upstairs to check on Louis’ sisters. I don’t know how much they know.”

She walked away before they could respond.

She waved to Henry, the manager, before she stepped into the elevator.

“Breathe, El,” she urged herself. “We’ll find him. We will find him.”

When the elevator opened up to their floor, she stepped out and loudly knocked on the door a few times.

Lottie answered.

“Hey, El.”

She opened the door so Eleanor could enter.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing,” El said as casually as she could. “Um, is your mom here?”

“No, not yet. She said she was staying at the office late tonight. Dan’s in the living room, though.”

“Good, good.”

“Hey, no offense, but is the show getting to you guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re acting weird like Louis was earlier.”

“Oh, Louis was here?” Eleanor questioned, pretending she didn’t know.

“Yeah. He didn’t stay long; he claimed he was just ‘in the neighborhood.’ Which is dumb, because he lives four blocks away. He’s always ‘in the neighborhood.’”

“Did he say anything?”

“Nothing he doesn’t always tell us: work hard in school, stay away from drugs, take care of each other, make Mom and Dad proud. You know, the usual.”

“So like, advice?”

“Yeah. And he gave us all extra long hugs, as if he’s not gonna see us this weekend.”

“Did he have bags under his eyes?”

“Not really, no.”

“What was his mood like?”

“What’s wrong with my brother?” Lottie asked instead.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong? Why are you asking all these questions about him? Why can’t you ask him yourself?”

“Lottie, it’s complicated,” Eleanor sighed.

“So _un_ -complicate it. El, I’m not stupid; I know something is wrong, so just tell me.”

“It’s for your mom to tell you.”

“My mom? Is… Is Louis on drugs again?”

“Lottie-”

“Is he? Tell me!”

“We think so, OK? We’re not sure, but it’s a very strong possibility.”

“Oh, my God!” Lottie shrieked. “Where is he? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you helping him?”

“We’re trying to, Lottie, but we have to find him first. We don’t know where he is right now, but we’re looking. Liam, Sophia, Niall, Amy, Perrie, Harry and even Zayn, have been combing the city, trying to figure out a place where he might go. We’ve checked Central Park, First Play, the café, his apartment, your mom’s office, my apartment. He’s nowhere to be found.”

“What about Twisted?”

“What?”

“Twisted. That’s where they had their first date. Harry’s stepdad owns the place.”

“Lottie, you’re a genius,” El praised.

Lottie smiled to herself as El called Harry to tell him.

“Did you find him?” Harry said when he answered.

“No, but what about that bar your stepdad owns? Twisted, right? Can you check there?”

“I’m going now.”

 

**8:47 p.m.**

“Thank you for calling Twisted; this is Shane.”

“Shane, it’s Harry. Have you seen Louis? Or is he there?”

“Yeah, he’s here right now.”

“He’s what?”

“Yeah, he’s talking to Gem and Ash. Everything all right?”

“No, it’s not. Has he gone to the bathroom at all?”

“Yeah, just got out of it.”

“Fuck. OK, I need to talk to Gemma, _now_. Don’t tell her it’s me on the phone, though.”

“OK, hang on a sec.”

“Hey, Gem,” Shane called out, “phone.”

“Who is it?” Gemma yelled back.

“Your mom.”

Gemma sighed and got out of the booth she was sharing with Louis and Ashton.

“What’s up?” she spoke into the phone.

“Gemma, it’s Harry.”

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“Listen, I’ll be there in like, ten minutes. Five, if my driver keeps breaking traffic laws.”

“Oh, OK. Cool.”

“No, not cool, Gem. Is Louis OK?”

“Um, yeah. Why? What’s going on?”

“Louis relapsed. At least, we think he did. We’re not sure.”

“Oh, my God, why? What happened?”

“Keep your voice down, Gem!” Harry scolded. “If he hears you and figures out you’re talking to me, he’ll bolt.”

“OK,” Gemma spoke lowly. “Sorry.”

“Just, how does he look? Don’t make it obvious you’re looking at him.”

Gemma had already started turning to look at Louis, but paused when Harry said his second sentence.

She tried to make it look more casual as she quickly glanced back at Louis and her boyfriend.

To her, Louis looked totally normal. But she didn’t know anything about his past drug habits or how he would act when he was high, so she could’ve been totally wrong.

“H, he looks fine. He’s talking fine, too.”

“Slurred words?” Harry asked.

“None.”

“Bags under his eyes?”

“Slightly.”

“Mood swings?”

“No, he’s been pretty happy the whole time he’s been here.”

“When did he get there?

“Maybe like, fifteen minutes ago? He said you were on your way.”

“No. He’s running. He just didn’t want you to call me and ask why I wasn’t there.”

“He’s sneaky.”

“I know; his dad warned me that he would be. Anyway, I’ll seriously be there soon. Please keep him there.”

“I will, baby brother.”

“OK. I’ll see you in a few. And don’t tell him I’m coming. Love you.”

“Love you, too. And I won’t tell him.”

They hung up the phone then and Gemma took a deep breath before turning around to see… Ashton sitting by himself.

“Where’s Louis?” she whisper-yelled as she got back to the table.

“The bathroom,” Ashton answered confusedly. “Why?”

“He relapsed! We have to find him now.”

Gemma ran toward the men’s bathroom and burst in, not bothering to knock or wait for Ashton.

It was empty.

“Where is he?” she asked herself as she walked back out to the bar.

“What do you mean, Louis relapsed?” Ashton nervously asked her. He hadn’t gone in the bathroom with Gemma. He instead just waited outside of it for her.

“Harry thinks he may have relapsed, but he doesn’t know. I guess he’s been looking for him. Which explains why Louis showed up here alone.”

“Yeah, but he said-“

“Oh, my God!” Gemma ran away from Ashton mid-sentence, seeing that the emergency side entrance door wasn’t shut all the way.

She ran outside, into the alley next to the bar where the dumpsters were. After checking behind them, she and Ashton, who had just joined her, started rushing to the street.

They looked up and down 100th Street and didn’t see a soul.

“Ash, look back inside for him,” Gemma urged her boyfriend.

He re-entered the bar, but soon came back with an apologetic look on his face.

Gemma’s stomach fell at the realization that Louis was gone. It didn’t lurch until a cab pulled up and Harry stepped out with a baffled expression.

“Where’s Louis?” he asked.

Gemma and Ashton exchanged a look.

“He’s gone? Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, Harry,” Gemma somberly admitted.

After a moment of silence, Harry yelled out, “Fuck!”

He turned away from Gemma and Ashton with his hands on his hips before sinking down into a kneeling position.

“Harry, we’ll find him,” Ashton attempted to comfort his friend.

“Where?” he cried. “It’s been five hours since he left without a word of where he was going, and this is the fourth close call we’ve had. I don’t know where he’s going; I don’t know what he wants. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. What do I do?”

Harry was crying by now, and Gemma hurried over to his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her brother so distraught, and it was breaking her heart to witness it.

“Gem, why is he running from us?”

“I don’t know, Harry,” she conceded. “I wish I could tell you, but I can’t.”

“Harry, this isn’t your Louis,” Ashton commented. “This is past Louis, the one you don’t know. We don’t know why he’s doing this, but there’s a reason. We’ll figure it out _when_ we find him.”

“What if we don’t?” Harry questioned.

“We will. Who else is helping you look for him?”

“Everyone. Niall, Eleanor, Sophia, Liam, Amy, Perrie… His mom kept her studio open, and Niall tweeted something asking fans to tweet if and where they saw him around the city. Hell, Zayn might even be doing something if he can find it in his cold, dead heart.”

“Is there anywhere else we can look?” Gemma wondered.

“I don’t know, Gem. Like, he’s going to all these places all over the city. He went to see his sisters; he went to his job, he went to Central Park; he went to El’s apartment; he came here. He’s been slowly making his way up town, but I don’t know of anything else north of here that he would care about.”

“So maybe he’s making his way back down town,” Ashton suggested. “Is there anything in the next ten blocks?”

“Mom’s place,” Gemma replied.

“He wouldn’t go there,” Harry shook his head. “There’s nothing special at Mom’s for him.”

“OK. The next ten blocks?”

Harry shook his head again. “Only First Play on 82nd, but he’s already been there.”

“Next ten?”

Harry thought it over before saying, “My apartment. DiSutro’s. The penthouse. But Niall’s at my apartment, so he won’t go there. He knows Liam and Sophia were last at the penthouse, so he won’t try there. Maybe the restaurant?”

He whipped out his phone and called his job.

“Thank you for calling DiSutro’s New York. This is Leigh-Anne, how can I help you?”

“Leigh, it’s Harry. Is Louis there?”

“No, should he be?”

“Maybe. Um, just do me a favor? If Louis walks in, let me know immediately. Don’t tell him I’m looking for him though, OK?”

“Sure thing. You sound like you have to tell him bad news or something.”

“Something like that,” Harry laughed humorlessly. “Just, let me know if he shows up.”

“OK, Harry. I promise I will.”

Harry thanked her and then they hung up.

“He’s not there,” he told Gemma and Ashton.

“OK, how about-?”

“Wait,” Harry held up a hand, remembering Louis’ birthday, when he and Niall had spied Louis getting out of a black car with his sisters and walking into an apartment building. He couldn’t remember what the street was, but he knew El would.

 

**9:11 p.m.**

“Hey, Harry,” El answered her ringing phone.

“What’s the address for Louis’ dad’s apartment?”

“Mark’s? Hang on.”

Eleanor turned to Lottie and asked her where her father lived.

“79th and Lexington,” Lottie responded. “Why?”

El repeated the information to Harry, pulling the phone away from her ear to protect it from Harry’s loud cheer on the other end.

“That’s where he’s going next. I’m sure of it. Meet me there. I’m in a cab heading that way right now.”

“Did Niall see a tweet about it?”

“He didn’t have to. He’s there, El. I can feel it. I know I’m right.”

“OK. I’ll get a key to the apartment. I’m sure Lottie has a copy.”

“Hurry up.”

“I will. Wait for me to get there.”

“I will, I promise. Just hurry.”

El shook her head and hung up.

“Mom, what’s wrong?”

She looked up to see that Lottie was no longer in the kitchen with her.

She jumped up and ran into the foyer, where a sobbing Jay was leaning against her oldest daughter for support.

“We lost him, Lottie,” she wailed. “He’s gone. He’s gone!”

“Who’s gone, mom?” Lottie nervously looked at Eleanor, unable to comfort her mother.

Jay tightened her hold on Lottie, and something fell out of her pocket.

Eleanor froze, recognizing it as Louis’ cell phone, seeing the red and white striped case she’d bought him for his birthday.

“What’s happening?” Dan rushed in then. “Jay, babe, what’s the matter?”

He took his fiancée in his arms and held her close.

“Harry called and said that they didn’t have Louis, so I stayed at the office,” Jay explained. “A little while ago, I heard someone come into the office, and when I went to check, there was nobody there. Then I heard a cell phone going off. It was just lying on the floor, and all of these messages were popping up, and when it stopped, I realized it was Louis’ phone. And there was a video…”

Jay couldn’t say anything more, falling victim to her tears.

El picked Louis’ phone up and unlocked it.

Jay was right. There was a second video on the screen.

Dan took Jay into the other room and Lottie watched El.

“What is it?” she wondered.

El stood next to her and pressed play.

“Hi, mom,” Louis greeted on screen.

“Oh, my God,” Lottie muttered.

“I just want to say that I’m sorry,” Louis continued. “I’m sorry because I probably have caused you so much stress today, and that wasn’t fair. I’m supposed to be over this shit. You’ve probably heard it by now, but all that stuff happening to me and Harry? Well, it was Zayn, mom. Yeah, Zayn was the one who leaked all those photos and videos of us and created all those problems out of nothing.”

El watched this second video through blurry eyes. She couldn’t believe that Louis made not one, but two ‘Good-bye’ videos today.

“It’s hard, Mom,” Louis sighed. “It’s… I don’t know. Just, it was _Zayn_ , Mom. We’ve been brothers for-“

Louis’ voice cut off as he choked back a sob.

“Mom, who am I supposed to trust anymore? First Ben and now Zayn, and just… What if El does something next? Or… Harry?”

Louis collapsed in on himself then, like the mere thought of Harry betraying him was too much to bear.

He cried on screen for a few seconds before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Please don’t blame yourself, Mom. I know you will, but please don’t. You’re the best Mom I ever could have asked for, and I love you so much. I know you’re probably crying right now, and it kills me that I’m the cause of that, so please stop crying. I’ll be OK, Mom, and so will you. You got six more kids that will make you proud, and I’m sorry I couldn’t do that.”

“Oh, my God,” Lottie cried.

“I love you so much, Mom. I know I already said that, but I mean it. I wouldn’t have made it this long without you being behind me every step of the way. I love Dad and Dan, too. Don’t let them think I don’t. And Lottie and Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy, Ernie and Doris. They’re six of my favorite people in the world, and they’re strong, Mom. They’ll be better than I was. It’s just… this is too much. I can’t handle this, and I know everything happens for a reason, but what is the reason for this? I can’t figure it out, Mom, but maybe you will one day.”

He sat up straight and looked right into the camera again.

“I love you,” Louis smiled. After a moment, his smile broke, and he pressed his lips together to try to stop himself from crying again.

“Bye.”

El took a deep breath, but hurried to comfort Lottie, who was bawling her eyes out.

“Oh, my God, El,” she sobbed, “is my brother…? Is he?”

“Lottie, I swear to you, your brother will be fine,” El promised fiercely. “But I need two things from you first.”

“Anything.”

“A key to your dad’s apartment. And his phone number.”

 

**9:22 p.m.**

Zayn saw the tweet before anyone else did. It was the one he had been waiting for since Liam and Sophia left earlier this afternoon.

It was a picture of Louis entering a building that Zayn was all too familiar with.

He looked closely at his best friend, taking in his appearance so he had an idea of what he was dealing with.

He threw his shoes on and grabbed his things before heading into the night.

He hailed the first cab he could and jumped in, unsure of what he would do when Louis saw him. He wondered if Louis would even say anything to him.

He assumed Harry would be the one going to the apartment to get Louis, if he wasn’t there already. He really hoped he wasn’t. He would need a way to get inside.

 

**9:26 p.m.**

_**Niall: Found him! 79th and Lexington!** _

_**Harry: We’re on our way, Niall.** _

_**Eleanor: Thank you for everything!**  _

 

**9:38 p.m.**

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Harry inquired, walking up to Zayn.

His cab had just dropped him off in front of the apartment building, and he’d never truly known what surprise meant until he saw Zayn already waiting for him.

“Play nice,” Zayn warned. “You need me.”

“For what?”

“Zayn, what are you doing here?” Eleanor asked, stepping out of her cab that had just arrived, as well.

“You guys don’t know what you’re dealing with in there,” Zayn said as a way of explanation. “You don’t know Louis like I do.”

“I know he doesn’t like when people stab him in the back after twenty years of friendship,” Harry sneered.

“Did you know that Louis used a blade to cut his lines?” Zayn shot back.

“I assumed as much.”

“And do you know where he taped the last of his blades before he went to rehab?”

“Where?”

“First, he kept them taped under his keyboard. But when he got shipped out, he moved them to the inside drawer of his desk, under a false bottom so nobody would find them.”

“So what?” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Figure out where that desk wound up.”

Harry stilled before glancing up at the building they were in front of.

“Good guess, Sherlock,” Zayn smirked. “It’s in Mark’s apartment, in his den. Louis gave it to him before he went to rehab, claiming he wanted to get new furniture so he could have a fresh start when he came home. But he never told Mark the blades were in there. I know Louis. Those were _his_ blades. If he’s snorting anything, he’s using those ones, which are only here.”

Eleanor looked at Harry, who seemed to be having some sort of internal battle.

“Neither one of you knows how Louis is when he’s high. Harry, you’ve never seen it, and El, you weren’t around enough for it. I was. If you two go in there, he’s gonna freak out and do something crazy: start throwing things, snort something without cutting it, or maybe even hurt himself physically. You don’t know what he’ll do, but I’ll be able to predict his behavior a little bit better. You need all the help you can get with this. I’m coming. Get over your pride, get your shit together and let’s go, because we’re wasting time.”

Zayn walked away from the two of them, leaving Eleanor and Harry to just stare at each other in shock.

“Harry,” El started to say.

“Don’t,” Harry shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Zayn was talking to someone in a gray suit and a name tag when they walked inside. He looked very official.

“Ms. Calder!” the man greeted. “It’s so good to see you. It’s been ages since you and Mr. Malik have stopped in.”

“Hi, Spencer, how are you?” El asked, giving him a hug.

“I’m wonderful, as always. Well, I won’t hold you up any longer. Mr. Tomlinson already called ahead and said that you would be stopping by to pay young Mr. Tomlinson a visit. Except, I haven’t met you before, what’s your name?”

He was looking at Harry now.

“Harry Styles,” he introduced himself.

“This is Louis’ boyfriend,” El explained.

“Oh, fantastic!” Spencer enthused. “I’m glad young Mr. Tomlinson has found someone else. I assume you’re treating him properly?”

“Like the king he is,” Harry replied.

El smiled, while Zayn made fake gagging sounds.

“Perfect. Well go on up, I’m sure he’s expecting you.”

They said good-bye to Spencer and walked over to the elevators.

Once Zayn hit the ‘up’ button, he became a coach.

“Now, let me do all the talking,” he instructed Harry and Eleanor inside the elevator. “In fact, don’t even let him see you yet, because he’s going to freak out.”

“He’s not going to freak out when he sees you, though?” Eleanor wondered skeptically.

“No, he won’t. Louis won’t see me as a threat in this situation. You guys will be. It’s always been like that: someone tried to tell him to stop drinking or not to do another line and he retaliated. He’d do twice as much as he was going to do in the first place, and wound up even worse off. Let me go in first. Once I know how high he is, we’ll take it from there. If he’s up, then he’ll be happy and giggly and might be OK seeing you. If he’s down, then you have to watch out. He’ll be moody and irritated and emotional, so you definitely can’t be seen because he’ll go off and do something dramatic.”

“You better be right about this, Zayn,” Harry warned.

Zayn didn’t say anything; instead, he just stared at his feet until the elevator let them off at Mark’s floor.

* * *

* * *

El used the key that Lottie had given her and the three of them quietly slipped in.

They were in the kitchen, and in the next room over, they could hear somebody – Louis – clearing his throat.

Zayn walked first, signaling to the other two to stay put.

From where they were, they could see the living room, but if they stayed low near the counters and watched through the archway connecting the rooms, Louis probably wouldn’t see them unless he was looking.

Zayn moved with a level of confidence that he probably shouldn’t have had, considering the situation he was in.

“Hey, Lou,” he greeted easily.

Louis looked up at Zayn with a hard, glassy look in his eyes, and Harry had to hold in his gasp.

It was like looking back in time. Louis’ eyes were dull and watery, and his pupils were dilated. His skin looked a little pale and even though he was sitting, it looked like he was struggling to stay upright.

“How did you get in here?” he asked with a slight slur.

“I have my ways,” Zayn replied. “Mind if I sit?”

“Why? Want to get some pictures to sell to the press? That would probably pay pretty well, right? I can see the headline now! ‘Louis Tomlinson fucks up again!’ Add pictures of me hitting some blow, and you’ll be a millionaire.”

“Louis…”

“What? You gonna tell me you’re not interested in that anymore? Funny.”

He reached down next to his feet and picked up a glass bottle that had been sitting there.

“Want a sip?” Louis offered before drinking straight from it.

“Vodka, too, huh?” Zayn shook his head.

“Yup.”

“Tequila?”

“Nope,” Louis replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Didn’t have any limes.”

“Classy.”

“Nothing less.”

Louis took another swig before asking, “So why are you here?”

“Just figured you would end up here,” Zayn shrugged. “It’s almost poetic. You said goodbye to your family and friends and came to your father’s apartment to get your old blades to cut your lines with. Predictable as always.”

“No one else knew I’d be here. I can’t be that predictable.”

“No one else knows your drug habits like I do, Lou.”

“I guess so. Who’d you bring with you?”

Zayn furrowed his brow and stared down at Louis. “I don’t…”

“Don’t give me that shit. No one’s allowed up to this floor without my dad’s consent, and there’s no way in hell he would give it to you. I’m sure my mom’s told him by now what you’ve done, which means that someone else had to get the permission to be on this floor, plus a copy of the key to even get inside. So I’ll ask again. Who’s with you?”

Zayn smirked. “Forgot how smart you are when you’re gone. Fine. El, come out.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked toward the archway leading from the kitchen, surprised to see his best friend walking in with a timid look on her face.

“Well, I didn’t see this coming,” Louis grinned. The smile didn’t reach his eyes at all, though. “My two best friends working together to find me. I’m touched, really.”

“Louis,” Eleanor spoke, tears running down her face. “Louis, please-“

“Please what? God, what are you doing here? What are either of you doing here? El, I left you a message and nowhere in that message did I say to come find me. Did you hear me say that? Because I didn’t say it. In fact, I specifically didn’t want you here. Why was that so hard for you to understand?”

“Louis,” El whimpered, hurt by her best friend’s words.

“El, he’s drunk,” Zayn reminded. “Don’t listen to what he says.”

“No, El, listen to what I say,” Louis mocked. He shakily stood up, keeping his eyes on Eleanor. “Because you still don’t get it. I don’t want you here. Go home.”

“No,” she tearfully gritted out. “I’m not leaving.”

“He’s coming off a high, El. He’s more drunk than anything. Ignore him.”

“Fine. Stay here and look miserable.”

“Louis, stop,” Zayn told him. “You don’t mean any of what you just said. You always get testy between hits. Lay off her.”

Louis threw his hands out. “You’re right. I do get mean, huh?”

“Yeah, you do. Just knock it off, all right?”

“Well let’s make me nice again, shall we?” Louis reached in between the couch cushions and pulled out a small plastic baggie. “Got plenty of happiness right here.”

“Put it down, Louis,” El pleaded. “Please. You don’t need any more.”

“I’ll tell you when I don’t need any more!” Louis yelled at her, making her jump.

Zayn kept his gaze fixed on Louis, waiting for a sign of something; anything.

Louis opened the baggie and poured its contents onto a mirror that was laying on the coffee table.

“Zayn, you want to join me?”

“Yeah,” Zayn answered after a slight hesitation.

“Zayn!” Eleanor hissed. She looked at him with wide eyes, unable to figure out what he was up to.

She remained standing, watching as both men sat down on the couch.

Louis picked up a blade and started splitting the powder into two separate piles.

“Hey, you got a twenty I can roll up while you do that?”

Louis rolled his eyes, but lifted himself off the couch to reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet.

He set the blade down to pull two bills out.

In that split second, Zayn reached over and grabbed the blade, slipping it into his pocket.

Louis scoffed. “You’re kidding, right? Hand it over.”

“No,” Zayn refused. “You’ll have it totally out of your system soon enough, and the booze not long after that. You’re not touching this stuff again.”

To prove his point, Zayn wiped his hand over the mirror, sending all of the coke flying onto the floor.

Louis watched in surprise as his drugs vanished from the spot he’d just poured them.

“Do you have a death wish?” Louis stared Zayn down, unable to believe what he’d just done. “You’re so paying for that.”

“No, I’m not. You’re done with this shit. I know I fucked up, but you’re not gonna send yourself back into a downward spiral.”

“’Downward spiral’? God, I thought I was dramatic.”

“Louis, this isn’t funny,” El said, shaking her head. “You’ve been clean for so long, and this just undid so much progress.”

“Whatever, I’m fine.”

“If you’re fine, why didn’t you say anything to Harry?”

Harry stiffened in the kitchen.

“What?” Louis asked.

“You heard me. You sent me a message and one to your mother, who thinks you’re dead by now. But for Harry: nothing. Why?”

“I’m not talking about this,” Louis shook his head. He stood up and tried to walk away, but Zayn got in his way.

“Well I am,” Eleanor argued. “You had Liam’s phone. You could’ve sent something to Harry, no problem. Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t, OK?”

“Because why? You told me goodbye, and you said goodbye to your mother, but not Harry? Kind of fucked up, isn’t it? You told me he was the love of your life, and you won’t say goodbye to him.”

“Why should I?” Louis shot back.

“Because he loves you, you asshole!” El shrieked. “He’s been worried sick about you all day, because he hasn’t had a clue where you are. What if something actually had happened to you? Your mother and I would have something to remember you by, and he would have nothing! How could you do that to him?”

“El, stop,” Zayn cautioned.

“No! Louis, Harry loves you more than you can even imagine. Do you know how upset he was when he called to tell me that you were gone? That you kicked Niall in order to escape the apartment? He was _devastated_ , Louis. He felt like he failed you. Did you know that? Huh?”

“Stop,” Louis whispered. He reached for the vodka bottle, and El smacked it out of his hands, sending it shattering to the floor.

“You stop it!” she screamed.

Louis clutched at the sides of his head, no doubt trying to ease the headache brought on by the sudden change in volume.

“You really have no idea how much we love you, do you? How much we tortured ourselves over the idea that you might actually be gone from our lives forever? I _bawled_ my eyes out in my hallway after I watched that message from you, and you still stand here in front of me like you don’t even want me here. I _know_ that’s bullshit. If you didn’t want me here, you wouldn’t have left those phones for me to find.”

“I left you those phones because I hoped that would be enough for you. I didn’t want you to find me like this! You think I wanted somebody to come bursting in here like a knight in shining armor? If I did, I would’ve kept my phone; I would’ve called somebody. I don’t want you to have a negative last memory of me.”

“So this is a suicide mission, then? Is that it?”

“No, just… If it happens, it happens, I guess.”

“ _If it happens, it happens,_ ” Eleanor repeated, a fresh set of tears escaping her eyelids. “So if you died here tonight, then that would be OK? How could you ever think that? You know what I think?”

“What?” Louis growled.

“I don’t think you believe that ‘if it happens’ bullshit. If you thought that, you would’ve just texted us those videos and thrown your phone in the trash. You took a risk of dropping off those phones to my apartment and to your mom’s office. Maybe you wanted to get caught, so we could stop you. This isn’t what you want, Louis!”

“You don’t know what I want!”

“Yes, I do, Louis!” Eleanor yelled. “I do! You want to know who’s here for you and who you’re supposed to trust, right? Well look at this. I’m here for you. You know Liam and Sophia are because they came to find you at your mom’s apartment. Niall and Amy have been watching Twitter all day for just a hint of where you might be. Perrie checked First Play to find you. Gemma and Ashton helped us figure out that you were coming here next. Even Zayn’s here for you! But just know that Harry, the one you didn’t say good-bye to, has always been here, because it would kill him if anything happened to you!”

“Well Harry’s not even here!” Louis shouted back. “He’s not here, and I don’t blame him. I’m a lowlife, a drug addict and he can do so much better than me.”

Harry had heard enough. He got up from his hiding spot and walked into the living room.

Louis watched him walk in, with hazy eyes, staring at him to make the connection.

“Harry?” he asked breathlessly.

“Louis, please.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here because I love you, and I need to know that you’re OK.”

Louis slowly turned his gaze to Zayn. “You brought him here?”

“Louis, he was already on his way. I met him here.”

“Why would you bring him here?” Louis cried. “You knew I wouldn’t want to see him!”

“Louis, stop,” Harry begged. He tried to get closer to his boyfriend, but Louis wasn’t having that.

“No!” Louis jumped away from Harry. “You shouldn’t be here! You can’t see me like this. You can’t know this.”

“Louis, I don’t care! Just please, let’s just go home so we can-“

“What? Let me think that you’re gonna stay and then leave in the morning?”

“Louis, no! Why would you–”

“Because that’s how it goes, Harry,” Louis sobbed. “You’re gonna leave me, I know it.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Louis,” Harry promised. “You said it the other night. It’s you and me. I don’t want to go anywhere.”

“But you will! Nobody stays, not even the ones I think will. Anyone I’ve ever looked up to has left me. Troy, Mark, Ben. My last boyfriend broke up with me because I’m a sad, pathetic, _addict_. My best friend exploited me because he needed money. I’m damaged, Harry. I'm screwed up. Why don’t you get that?”

“Because you’re not damaged, Louis. You’re not defective or broken beyond repair or anything like that. You have a past. Baby, we’ve talked about this so many times. I have a history, too, and I know you love me in spite of it. It’s the same thing. I love you, no matter what you used to do.”

The whole time Harry was speaking, Louis was shaking his head and holding a hand to his chest.

“I can’t lose you, Harry,” he spoke through his tears. “I can’t. I wouldn’t be able to bear it.”

“You won’t lose me, Louis. I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Harry slowly walked up to his boyfriend as he spoke, and thankfully, Louis didn’t retreat.

“You’re gonna leave me,” Louis repeated. “You will.”

“I’m not going to leave you. Baby, please, let’s just go home.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I’m like this.”

“It’s not your fault, Louis. It’s not.”

Being this close to Louis, Harry could hear how shallow his breathing was and see how pale his skin was.

“You’ll hate me,” Louis whispered. He started rubbing at his chest as he spoke.

“I could never hate you. I love you too much.”

“I love you, too,” Louis said slowly, looking down toward the floor. “I don’t feel good.”

“What’s wrong? Are you gonna throw up? Do you need to sit back down?”

Louis couldn’t say anything else, because suddenly his tongue felt too big for his mouth.

His eyes fluttered shut.

And then he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last cliffhanger of the story, I promise!  
> Probably because there's only three chapters left. (OMG, WHAT. DYING)


	33. The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. Couple Things.  
> 1\. Oh my God, this chapter is 11 THOUSAND WORDS. What am I doing?!!  
> 2\. I just want to wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! You guys are the best, and I hope nobody gets coal under their Christmas tree. Sorry to be cheesy.  
> 3\. It's officially been one year since I posted the first chapter of Monday Meetings (my first fic)! I've been writing/posting on AO3 for one whole year, and I think that's pretty cool.  
> 4\. And of course, Happy Birthday, Louis! Our little boy is growing up! =(  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Harry, are you sure?”

“Yes, El, go in the ambulance. I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll call Jay,” she promised.

With one last look, Eleanor jumped in the back of the ambulance, and the car quickly pulled away from the curb.

“Harry, I got you a cab,” he heard behind him.

Sure enough, Zayn had hailed him one, and was waiting with the door open.

Harry looked at the retreating ambulance one last time before turning around.

Zayn backed up and stood on the sidewalk as Harry put one foot inside the car.

He didn’t get in, though.

“Hey man, we going or what?” the driver questioned after a minute.

He turned back to Zayn, who was watching him with sad eyes.

“Do you want to come?” he asked Zayn.

He immediately nodded, looking surprised at the offer.

“Well come on, then.”

\---

From the second Eleanor stepped into the ambulance, she was overwhelmed.

The whole ride over, she’d heard a whole lot of technical terms, drug names and possible surgeries Louis may have to undergo.

She understood one thing: ‘overdose.’

Louis had definitely overdosed. She didn’t know how much he had consumed, so she wasn’t helpful to the EMTs in that way, but she could at least tell them that he had cocaine and vodka in his system.

When she tried to apologize, they insisted that she was plenty helpful.

Now they were at the hospital, and the paramedic was telling a doctor that there was a chance of an ‘acute myocardial infarction.’ Whatever that was.

She wouldn’t know any time soon, though, because she was told to wait there, just inches from going behind the swinging double doors leading to the Operating Rooms.

She felt someone watching her and slowly turned her head to the right to peer into the waiting room.

There was a young girl, no older than eighteen, looking at her in recognition.

El offered her a weak smile before looking back to the double doors, as if staring at them strongly enough would bring Louis out.

After a few minutes, she decided to make some phone calls, because everyone should be here.

She called Jay first.

Dan answered the phone.

“Hey, El, what happened?”

“We got him, Dan. For real, this time. We’re at St. Paul’s Hospital.”

\---

**_Zayn: I know you don’t want to talk to me, but Louis is at St. Paul’s, if you want to come. El’s there already. Harry and I are almost there._ **

**_Zayn: Pez, I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done. Please know that. And please come see Louis. He needs all the support he can get right now._ **

Zayn finished his text to Perrie and looked over to Harry, who had just hung up with Liam and Sophia and was now calling Niall.

“Hey, Ni,” he spoke into the phone. “We found him.”

He paused, no doubt to hear Niall’s sigh of relief.

“If you’re feeling up to it, he’s going to St. Paul’s Hospital.”

He stopped for a second to listen to Niall. “Yes, the same one as you. If you and Amy can get down there, then please come. But don’t put too much pressure on your knee, OK?”

Zayn knew Niall would show up, no matter how badly his knee was bothering him.

“OK. We’ll see you there, then.”

Harry hung up the phone again and looked up to see that the cab was just pulling in to the hospital.

Zayn paid the driver and the two of them jumped out.

“El!” Harry called as they ran inside.

She turned and hurried into Harry’s arms, crying her eyes out.

Zayn watched the two comfort each other, and knew better than to try to interrupt or ask any questions.

He sat down in the waiting area, letting the two of them have their moment, while also staying close enough to eavesdrop.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” El shook her head and wiped at her wet eyes. “They took him to the back and wouldn’t let me go with them. I called Dan, and he’s going to get Jay ready, and I think she and Lottie are coming.”

“Sophia and Liam are on their way. Niall will probably hobble his way in, too.”

“I texted Perrie,” Zayn called over to them. “I don’t know if she’s coming, though.”

Eleanor stiffened slightly before replying to Zayn.

“OK,” she nodded.

Zayn knew that wasn’t the best response he could’ve gotten, but it also wasn’t the worst.

He figured that the worst would come from Jay, whenever she showed up. If Zayn knew Jay, and he did, she would have something to say.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the tops of his thighs, and waited.

Harry and Eleanor paced back and forth in front of the OR doors, waiting for something; anything.

Sophia and Liam came racing in a few minutes later.

After being briefed on everything that had happened so far, the two of them glanced over at Zayn.

Liam gave him a small nod, but the two of them otherwise ignored the man’s presence.

Perrie arrived next, followed closely by Niall and Amy.

The seven of them stayed huddled together, talking about the events of the evening. Harry and El updated the others of what happened at Mark’s apartment. They were just as surprised as Harry had been at the way Louis had acted.

None of them had known Louis at that stage of his life, either, and couldn’t picture Louis being the aggressive, irritable, emotional mess that Harry was describing. 

After a few minutes, Niall had to sit down, as his knee was still bothering him.

Amy helped him over to the waiting area, and they sat in chairs across from where Zayn was sitting.

Niall got comfortable and looked over at Zayn with an unreadable expression. It wasn’t quite hatred, but it definitely wasn’t kindness either.

Maybe it was pity?

“If you hate me, too, I get it,” Zayn mumbled as he sat back in his seat.

“You got enough of that coming your way, Zayn,” Niall shook his head. “I’m not your enemy, I’m just… not your friend, either.”

Amy watched the two of them with the same expression on her face that Niall had, but remained silent.

It all came crashing down when Jay and Lottie arrived fifteen minutes later.

“Where is he?” Jay panicked.

Zayn stood up and watched them walk right up to Harry and Eleanor.

Harry pulled Jay into a hug and El did the same for Lottie.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Jay pleaded. “Tell me something.”

“We don’t know anything yet,” Harry spoke. “They haven’t sent anyone out, but they will. They’re probably just running tests.”

“Well, what happened?”

“I don’t know what he was doing all day, but when we got to Mark’s apartment, he was already pretty far gone.”

“On what?” Jay demanded.

“Coke and vodka,” El explained. “A lot of it.”

“So how did that land him in the hospital? It never did before.”

“He had _so much_ in his system, Jay. The paramedics said he overdosed, which is highly likely considering he was on his own pretty much the whole afternoon. He was also panicking a little bit right before he collapsed.”

“What was he so nervous about?”

“Losing me,” Harry painfully admitted, as much as he didn’t want to. “He kept saying that I was gong to leave him, and he was crying so hard, and he didn’t sound like he was breathing properly. I don’t know; everything just happened so fast.”

“And nobody’s been out yet?” Lottie asked for confirmation.

“Not yet,” Harry shook his head. “Hopefully soon, though. We’ve been here about an hour already.”

Jay nodded and looked around the room, her gaze finally landing on Zayn.

He looked back carefully, not knowing if she would ignore him or yell at him.

She chose the latter.

“Why are you here?” she asked him as she walked over to him. “What more do you want?”

“I just want to know if Louis is OK,” Zayn held his hands up in surrender.

“Like hell you do.”

Liam and Harry gathered on either side of her to make sure she didn’t start swinging.

“I swear, Jay, I-“

“ _Don’t_ call me Jay! You lost that right when you sent my son to the ER. Actually, you lost it the first time you betrayed his trust. How could you, Zayn? I’ve treated you like a son for so many years. You’ve been Louis’ brother in every way except by blood, and this is how you act?”

Her voice broke on the final word and her eyes had already started tearing up.

“This is how you repay us for all of our compassion toward you? You make my baby think he has no one? That he needs to return to his drug habits in order to feel better? And maybe even send himself into an early grave?”

Zayn stared at her, completely speechless. The woman he’d grown up with, who had seemingly loved him more than his own mother, was now looking down on him like he was nothing more than a dirty street rat.

“You make me sick.”

“Jay-” he whispered.

“I hope you burn in hell.”

With that, she turned on her heel, returning to the others by the OR doors.

Harry and Liam exchanged a look before following her.

Zayn hung his head, pressing his lips together to steady his wobbly lower one.

Another hour passed by without any news.

Perrie, Liam and Sophia had just returned from a coffee run for the rest of the group.

Niall and Amy were walking up and down the hallway, trying to let Niall stretch out his knee so it wouldn’t get too stiff.

Harry, Eleanor, Lottie and Jay took turns between pacing close to the OR doors and dozing off in the chairs in the waiting room.

Finally, just after midnight, a doctor emerged.

“Tomlinson?” he asked loudly.

Everyone jumped up and ran over to see him.

“My name is Dr. Russell. Are any of you family?”

“I’m his mother,” Jay responded. “What’s going on?”

“Well, so far, we’ve stabilized Mr. Tomlinson’s heart rate and administered anti-blood clotting medications. He’s stable now.”

“Blood clots?”

“Yes, ma’am. Based on his stats, it appears that your son had a minor heart attack.”

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at the doctor’s words.

_A heart attack? But how?_

“What?” Jay asked softly.

“We were told earlier that Mr. Tomlinson has a history of drug and alcohol abuse?”

Everyone nodded.

“Can you confirm which substances?”

“Cocaine and vodka,” Harry stated.

Dr. Russell nodded. “And how long has he been abusing them?”

“Since 2009, I would say,” Eleanor guessed. “Maybe a little earlier? But he went to rehab and got clean nearly four years ago. This is the first time he’s used either one since he left.”

The doctor nodded again. “Do any of you know how frequently he used the drugs?”

They all froze, unable to answer the question.

“Um…” Lottie stalled.

“Every day.”

They looked back to see Zayn standing up again, having just answered the doctor’s question.

“He used coke every day. For the first month or two, it was only when he was drinking. But by the time he turned 19, he was using every day, with or without alcohol.”

“You’re sure about this?” Dr. Russell prompted.

“Positive. I was usually with him when he snorted up.”

“I only ask because it’s very important that we have a solid record of the patient’s drug history before diagnosing him. You see, when someone mixes cocaine with alcohol, the mixture creates a chemical in the body called cocaethylene, which is a contributor to heart attacks, especially in young adults. When we found out that he had both cocaine and vodka in his system, we checked for his cocaethylene levels, and found them to be unusually high. I need to ask a few more questions, but it looks like this will be classified as a cocaine-induced heart attack.”

They nodded, but weren’t any more at ease about the whole situation.

“Sir, would you mind answering some questions?” the doctor asked Zayn. “You seem to be the most informed.”

“Sure,” Zayn nodded.

He walked closer to the group and tried to ignore their shifting away from him.

“How long did Mr. Tomlinson use cocaine?”

“Um…” Zayn calculated the time in his head. “I’d say about seven or eight months. But, like El said, he hasn’t used it since he left for rehab.”

“That’s the issue with cocaine,” the doctor sighed. “It’s a very hit or miss drug. You could use it for years and years and have nothing happen to you, and the next time you use, you overdose. Some people die from it their first time using it; others use it a few times before having a bad experience with it. There’s no, sort of, timeline with cocaine like there is for something like cigarettes or even alcohol, where you can expect to see damage to your lungs or liver after a certain period of time. It can literally strike at any time.”

“So all those times that he used back then…?”

“Mr. Tomlinson has always been running the risk of having a heart attack. Maybe his body was waiting to hit a certain point. Maybe this one time use tonight reactivated however much cocaethylene was in his body and that’s why he had the heart attack. Like I said, it’s a very hit or miss drug.”

“Right,” Zayn nodded.

“Do you know about how much he took in?”

Zayn shook his head, as did the others.

“How about a guess?”

“Half a bottle of vodka,” he answered. “As for the coke… I’d guess two or three grams?”

“At the height of his addiction, is that what he was up to?”

“No, he could take more than that in a day.”

The doctor let out a low whistle. “He was serious about that, huh?”

Zayn just nodded, while the others simply listened.

“Do you have any idea what brought this on? His relapse, I mean?”

The guilt showed on Zayn’s face.

He lacked an answer and stood totally still until Harry spared him.

“Stress,” he said. “Just, a whole lot of stress.”

“It must have been. How much stress would he have been under to break four years of sobriety?”

Zayn hung his head, not bothering to hide.

“Well, that’s good for now,” Dr. Russell told them. “I’m going to go back and tell the other doctors this information and we can start treatment.”

“When can we see him?” Jay asked.

“Soon, I promise. He’s still knocked out from the medicine right now, anyway, but once we finish administering treatment, we’ll slowly allow visitors. But, I’m just warning you, it will take another few hours before that’s even a possibility. The cocaine’s out of his system, but the vodka is still being flushed out. His heart rate is stable, but we need to monitor it to make sure it doesn’t spike with everything happening inside of his body. Also, like with some heart attack patients, surgery may be required if Mr. Tomlinson had any other unhealthy habits that may have contributed to the attack.”

“Can you call him Louis?” Lottie asked sincerely.

“Louis,” the doctor repeated with a kind smile.

She smiled back at him.

“So, Louis will be here for a while. You’re all more than welcome to stay, but I really suggest you go home, get some sleep and return in the morning. Visiting hours begin at 8. Like I said, it _will_ be several hours before anything happens.”

“OK, thank you doctor.”

Harry shook his hand and Dr. Russell left them alone.

“So what now?” Perrie wondered.

“You guys go home,” Harry sighed.

“You, too, Harry,” El insisted.

“No way in hell.”

“Sweetie, you need to get some rest,” Jay stood firm. “It won’t do you any good to be so exhausted when you finally do see Louis.”

“You can stay with me and Soph,” Liam offered. “We’re only a few blocks away.”

Harry shook his head.

“You can sleep at mine,” El tried. “We’ll come back here first thing.”

“No.”

“You can stay at Louis’, if you want,” Zayn cut in. “I still have his key. I’ll let you in.”

Harry knew that Zayn doing him a favor was the last thing he should accept right now, but the thought of sleeping at Louis’ apartment right now was far too tempting. He regretted giving Louis his key back after he and Niall moved into their new apartment.

He slowly nodded his head.

The others were surprised, to say the least, but knew better than to press their luck with getting Harry to actually leave the hospital.

“All right, I’ll see you at 8, then,” El said, hugging Harry goodbye.

“Eight o’clock sharp,” he agreed.

After saying goodbye to everyone else, he followed Zayn out of the hospital.

“Why are you doing this, Zayn?” Harry wondered as they began walking. Louis and Zayn’s building was only around the corner. It made less sense to take a cab.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Zayn muttered sadly. “Louis’ my best friend. I’d do anything for him. Right now, that means making sure you’re OK.”

“You still consider him your best friend? Even after all this?”

“Yeah. Even though he doesn’t consider me his.”

Harry looked over at Zayn, who, about twelve hours ago, he’d hated with all his being. Now, he wasn’t so sure how he felt about him.

He was still pissed, of course. Zayn had committed such treason to Louis, his ‘best friend,’ that he didn’t know if he could ever be forgiven for it.

But Zayn had also been the one to talk Louis down and keep him relatively calm at Mark’s apartment. Plus, he’d been able to answer all of the doctor’s questions, which had to have been a huge help in ensuring Louis got the right treatment.

So at the moment, Harry was at a standstill.

He was furious at Zayn, but he also had a lot to thank him for.

The two of them remained silent for the rest of the walk.

When they arrived to their destination, Harry entered the building first and pressed the button for the elevator.

He stepped inside without bothering to check if Zayn was with him. Even though he needed Zayn to get past Louis’ front door, he didn’t particularly care if the other man kept up with Harry’s quick walking pace.

Leaning against the wall, he let out a sigh. Zayn stepped in and hit the button for Louis’ floor, resting against the opposite wall when the doors closed.

Harry looked up slowly and closely studied Zayn’s appearance.

The man looked beaten down, to say the least. There was no doubt that Jay’s earlier words had gotten to him, as he looked completely uncomfortable and slightly depressed.

 _Good,_ is what Harry _wanted_ to think about that. But he just didn’t have it in him. He didn’t have the energy; he was so exhausted from the day’s events, and all he wanted to do was curl up in Louis’ bed for the night.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, the two of them stepped out, and Zayn pulled a key ring out of his pocket.

He swiftly opened the door and pushed it open for Harry to walk through.

It was a sobering impression.

The apartment was dark and cold, despite Liam, Sophia and Zayn having all been inside of it just a few hours ago.

“What time are you leaving to go back to the hospital?”

Zayn’s question broke Harry out of his pondering mood.

“7:30,” he replied easily. “I want to be there early.”

“OK. Do you mind if I go with you again?”

“No, that’s fine. Meet me up here and we’ll go.”

Zayn nodded his head and stepped out into the hallway. “Good night.”

“Thank you,” Harry spoke over his shoulder as Zayn shut the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if Zayn heard him or not, but he meant it all the same.

He looked around the apartment, and it was like a foreign place, when really, he and Louis had woken up here only this morning.

It had been less than 24 hours since his life had felt normal, and now, it was anything but.

He kicked off his shoes and left them by the door.

He slowly walked down the hallway into Louis’ bedroom, feeling even more drained than he had before.

Harry walked into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he kept there.

The last time he’d done this, everything had been fine. Not great, but fine.

When he finished, he quickly washed his face and then returned to the bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the sheets on Louis’ side of the bed.

Once he was covered, he buried his face into the pillow, inhaling Louis’ scent.

The pillow smelled like him and it brought Harry to tears.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow and held on to it, not wanting to lose it.

Harry gently rocked himself to sleep, crying in fear of what he would face at the hospital in the morning.

\---

Zayn woke up at 6 a.m., unable to sleep any longer.

He went through his usual routine: take a shower, get dressed, style his hair, eat breakfast and go on the computer.

He regretted the last part when he read the headline.

**BREAKING: Did Louis Tomlinson relapse? Are he and Zayn Malik no longer friends?**

_What’s this? Are America’s best best friends now sworn enemies?_

_We didn’t want to believe it when we first heard the rumor early this morning (like, super early), but now we may have to._

_Around 11 p.m. last night we first got reports saying that_ Branching Out’ _s Tomlinson had been rushed to the hospital after overdosing on cocaine, his drug of choice at the peak of his addiction five years ago._

_But that couldn’t be true, right? Our Loubear has been clean since emerging victorious from rehab in June 2010. Hasn’t he?_

_Well, that’s not the case anymore. Our sources tell us that Tomlinson was in fact, admitted to St. Paul’s Hospital in Manhattan for treatment for an overdose._

_What’s worse? His best friend/brother/partner-in-crime/costar Malik may be to blame!_

_We don’t have all the details yet, but we’re using this fan-recorded video showing Tomlinson’s mother Jay angrily yelling at Malik in the waiting room of St. Paul’s._

_In the clip, Jay _, flanked on either side by Tomlinson’s boyfriend Harry Styles and co-star Liam Payne,_ says, ‘This is how you repay us for all of our compassion toward you? You make my baby think he has no one? That he needs to return to his drug habits in order to feel better? And maybe even send himself into an early grave?’ while Malik looks at her about ready to cry. _

_Cue_ our _tears._

_This can’t be the end of the Tomlinson/Malik friendship. Fans of the show will remember that the two men have been friends since they were in preschool._

_We don’t want to jump to conclusions without all of the specifics, but if Malik betrayed Tomlinson the way that his mother seems to think, then is their relationship irreparable?_

_But the question we need answered first: what did Malik do?_

Zayn dropped his head into his hands, wanting to burst. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Did he have to make a statement? Should he ignore it all and just let Jay comment on it?

It would be what he deserved, really: to let Jay drag his name through the mud and let the rest of the population hate him as much as Louis did.

He checked the time and realized that he needed to go upstairs soon to get Harry.

Suddenly, he didn’t want to go. This article had been posted half an hour ago, meaning by the time they arrived, the hospital would be swarming with paps. He wondered if Harry had seen it yet.

He finished getting ready and then left the safety of his apartment.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator, wanting to burn off his extra energy.

He didn’t even know if Harry would _want_ to go to the hospital with him, whether he’d read the article or not.

Knowing Harry, he’d told Zayn to meet him here just to be nice, and had already left.

Zayn figured he didn’t really have anything to lose, so he finished his ascent through the stairwell and opened the door at the top.

As he stood outside of Louis’ apartment, he heard somebody huffing in frustration and ruffling through something.

He was a few minutes early, but he unlocked the door anyway.

He gasped at the scene in front of him.

The room where he stood was a _disaster_.

Harry must have gone through everything there was.

Papers were scattered everywhere, the cushions were pulled off the sofa and chairs, and it didn’t look like the rest of the apartment was any better.

Down the hallway, he could see bed sheets tossed on the floor of the bedroom. The lights were on in every room and it just felt congested.

“Harry, what are you doing?”

“Looking,” came his grunt of a response as he lay on the floor inspecting under the couch.

“Looking for what?”

“Something. Anything. There has to be something here.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, Zayn!” Harry exclaimed. “But there needs to be something; some kind of clue or hint, because I’m going nuts here.”

“Harry…”

“No. He can’t have just completely relapsed because of _you_. There has to be some kind of other sign here.”

“Harry, did you sleep at all?”

“Of course I did.”

He jumped up and looked around the room.

“For how long?”

“Long enough,” he muttered while he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Harry…”

“Don’t, Zayn. Just don’t. I just don’t understand this. I don’t get why this is happening to him. He’s worked so hard and just, in one night, he’s reversed the last four years? He has to start all over? It’s not fair, Zayn. He was perfect. _We_ were perfect. And now… He might not…”

His face crumpled, making him unable to finish speaking.

He covered his face with his hands and started weeping, his shoulders shaking with each sob.

Without thinking, Zayn walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Stop right there, Harry,” he urged. “Don’t even go there. Louis is going to be fine. He had a huge setback, there’s no denying it. But he’s strong. He’s the strongest person either one of us has ever met, and he’s going to come back from this.”

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“He will. You can’t let yourself think that he won’t. He needs you right now.”

Harry continued crying on Zayn’s shoulder, eventually letting himself wrap his arms around Zayn and hugging him back.

Zayn stiffened at the new contact, but didn’t loosen his own grip.

Once Harry had run out of tears to cry, he took a step back and wiped at his face.

“Sorry about your shirt,” he apologized while still looking down at the floor.

“It’s OK,” Zayn assured.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up, giving Zayn a small smile. “All right, let’s go.”

\---

“Fucking Zayn,” El mumbled as she got out of the cab.

Perrie had sent her the link to the article earlier this morning, so she knew that this new crowd of paparazzi outside of St. Paul’s was because of him.

Everybody wanted to get a picture of who exactly it was that was entering the hospital and when.

El knew that Jay and Lottie had already arrived, and if Harry wasn’t there already, he would be very soon.

She pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the questions thrown at her and sending smiles of gratitude toward the security guards holding the photographers back as best they could.

When she finally entered the building, she breathed a huge sigh of relief, and walked up to the front desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see Louis Tomlinson,” she told the woman sitting there.

“Sign in there, please,” she pointed to a sheet of paper laying on the surface.

After she did, the woman gave El directions to the ICU.

She thanked the woman for her help before walking down a hallway to the right of her. She turned down another hallway and waited for the elevator.

When she stepped in, she pressed the button for the fourth floor as instructed.

Before she could step back, she heard, “hold the elevator!”

She threw her hand out so the doors wouldn’t shut, only to grimace at the sight of Zayn walking up.

It was replaced with a look of confusion when Harry came up behind him.

She didn’t understand why the two of them were arriving together, but at the very least, Harry was there.

She stepped back and let the two men enter, saying ‘hello’ to Harry and giving a nod to Zayn.

“Is anybody else here?” Harry asked El.

“Just Jay and Lottie. Soph told me she and Perrie would be by later to give us a chance to see him first if we could, and that Liam had to work, so he’ll be here in the afternoon.”

“I told Niall to stay home, just to give his knee a rest. But I know he’ll probably come over with Amy when she gets off work.”

El nodded at the information.

The elevator arrived to their floor, and El stepped out first, seeking out Jay and Lottie.

She found them pacing near the nurse’s desk with worried expressions on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked them as he and El approached.

Zayn stood back to give the four of them space.

“The doctor was just out,” Jay replied. “He said that a nurse would be here in a few minutes to take us back to see him. At first, he said that only one of us could go back at a time, but Lottie made him change his mind, and he’ll let the two of us go back together.”

“Good going,” El praised the younger girl with a wink.

“Thanks,” she boasted. “Thought it was pretty good of me.”

“What should we expect when we go back?”

“I can answer that for you.”

They looked to see Dr. Russell emerging from another room.

“Good to see you again,” the doctor greeted.

“Same to you.” Harry shook his hand in response.

“I already told Louis’ mom and sister here that Louis is in critical condition because of the heart attack. Right now, he is stable, but is temporarily on a breathing tube.”

“What?” El gasped.

“It’s more of a precaution, really,” Dr. Russell explained. “It’s to ensure that his breathing can remain steady due to any damage to his heart caused by the attack. But I was also saying that Louis looks pretty well off, and since we only keep the tube in as long as necessary, we’re going to be removing it this afternoon.”

“Does it hurt him?” Harry asked.

“Well, he’s still under the effects of his medication now, so he’s still out. He won’t feel it right now. But we’re lessening the dose of everything as we speak, so he may start to feel some pressure. But, he should wake up after the tube is removed and the smaller dosage is given.”

“How long will it take him to wake up?”

“That’s sort of up to him,” Dr. Russell admitted. “Since we’re reducing his medication, it could be in a few hours, or later tonight, or even tomorrow. Either way, he will be groggy when he wakes up and very out of it. He won’t know what’s going on, but when he comes to, speak to him in a calm and steady voice. Don’t tell him about the heart attack just yet, because we don’t want him to panic, which could damage his heart more than it already has been. Also, the tube runs through his vocal cords, so when he does speak to you, his voice may be a little raspier than you remember.”

“Anything else?” Harry questioned.

“Just be patient with him. It’s going to be a lot to take in and he’ll likely be overwhelmed with any information you give him. Just go slowly, and he should be OK.”

Harry and El nodded, taking in their instructions.

“He’s almost ready for visitors, though. Shouldn’t be more than ten more minutes.”

“Thank you,” El told him. “For everything; really.”

“It’s my pleasure. I hope he pulls through this one. He’s always seemed like a good guy from what I’ve seen of him on TV.”

“He’s the best,” Lottie sniffled.

The four of them waited together after the doctor left, watching the clock and waiting for a nurse to come get Jay and Lottie.

Zayn had moved down to a sitting area, staying close enough to hear any news.

At 8:12, a petite redhead named Jamie came to get them.

Harry gave them a nod of confidence before Jay and Lottie followed her down a hallway to Louis’ room.

“I’m not ready for this,” El confessed.

“You are,” Harry stated. “You love him as much as I do. You’re ready to see him.”

“I hate hospitals.”

“So do I. Last time I was here, Niall almost died.”

“But he didn’t.”

“And neither will Louis. He’s going to be OK.”

“I’m glad you’re calm in all this, because I’m a wreck.”

“I was already a wreck this morning,” Harry shook his head. “But, actually it was Zayn who calmed me down.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He reminded me that Louis’ strong, and he’s a fighter, and he’ll pull through this. And that’s the truth. He will.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“He’s going to be OK?”

“He will.”

A half hour passed, and Harry and El had sat down in front of the nurses’ desk. They were definitely in the way of something, but nobody had said anything to them yet.

They stood up, though, when Jay and Lottie came walking down the hallway.

Both were red-faced, and had definitely been crying while they were in the room. Their sniffles were the only sound coming from them at the moment.

Harry wordlessly hugged them both, lifting his arm up so El could squeeze in as well.

They stood there for a moment, and only pulled away when Jay shifted back first.

“We’re going to go get coffee,” she told them. “Do you want anything?”

Harry and Eleanor both shook their heads, and Jay and Lottie turned around and walked back toward the elevators.

“OK, go ahead,” Harry told El.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, you should go first. I might be in there a long time, anyway.”

El gave Harry’s hand a squeeze, and then she walked in the direction Jay and Lottie had come from, walking into the room she watched them walk out of just a few minutes earlier.

Harry let out a deep breath and sat back down.

He looked over at Zayn, who was sitting back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

He didn’t know if he should go sit with him or keep the distance between them.

Part of him said to move, and the other part said to stay put.

He didn’t want to seem like he was playing both sides, but since he was the only one really paying any mind to Zayn, he couldn’t help feeling that way.

After twenty minutes, El came back at the same time as Jay and Lottie.

Harry gave them a small smile and then took his turn going into the room.

He felt them all watching him, their stares burning into his back, but he stayed strong as he made his way in.

He turned into the room and he felt his heart shatter.

Just, literally break into a million pieces.

In front of him, in a hospital bed, was _his_ Louis.

 _His_ sweet, loving, beautiful, kind-hearted Louis, with a breathing tube down his throat and an IV in his arm.

 _This_ was his Louis, not the hostile man he’d encountered last night. And it killed him to see that _his_ Louis was hurting and unconscious in a hospital when he should be at home with Harry.

He walked over to the bed and took Louis’ hand in his own.

He watched as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His grasp on Louis’ hand was firmer than usual, since usually, Louis would be holding his hand back.

Now, it just sat in Harry’s own, completely limp with no pressure from Louis.

Louis lay completely still and Harry couldn’t help but feel how unnatural it was.

 _His_ Louis was always full of energy, bouncing off the walls with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

Harry wanted to leave the room with how emotional he was becoming.

He wanted to run from the hospital.

He wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare that he had to be living, because there was no way that this was his reality.

But his feet felt like lead and he couldn’t move. He just stared at his boyfriend because he knew that this wasn’t a dream he would be waking up from.

He sat down in the chair behind him and scooted it as close to the bed as it would go.

Harry leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of Louis’ blanket, watching the heart monitors.

At least he was breathing.

 _At least he’s alive,_ he reminded himself.

He didn’t know if he should talk to Louis or stay silent. Was this one of those scenarios where talking to Louis would help him wake up sooner?

No. Harry was pretty sure he was thinking about talking to plants to make them grow.

_Not the same thing at all, Harry._

He rolled his eyes at himself.

He got comfortable, perfectly content to remain in that position, watching Louis inhale and exhale.

He must have fallen asleep though, because the next thing he knew, El was shaking his shoulder.

“Harry, wake up,” she spoke quietly.

Harry’s eyes shot open, but he was disappointed to see that Louis was still out.

“Hey, Perrie and Sophia just got here,” she told him. “You OK?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled. He sat up, smiling when he saw that he was still holding onto Louis’ hand.

“Come on,” El tilted her head toward the open door.

Harry released Louis’ hand and kissed him softly on the forehead before following her out.

Out in the main room, Sophia and Perrie stood with Jay and Lottie.

Harry didn’t see Zayn anywhere and was unsure of what to make of that.

“Hey, girls,” he greeted them.

“Hi, H,” Perrie smiled. She gave him a big hug and so did Sophia.

“You two should go in and see him,” Harry suggested.

“Not too long, though,” Jay said. “The doctors want to take his breathing tube out soon.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, you were asleep for like, three hours,” Lottie laughed.

“Oh,” Harry said, feeling guilty. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Zayn said you didn’t sleep last night, so he said to leave you there.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, you looked really comfortable, so we didn’t want to bother you.”

“Well thanks, then.”

Sophia smiled at him before turning to Perrie and saying, “Come on, let’s go back.”

An hour later, Dr. Russell was taking out Louis’ breathing tube. He waited to confirm that Louis could continue breathing on his own, and fortunately, he could.

Over the next few hours, the already-large group was slowly joined by: Fizzy, Liam, Niall, Amy, Gemma and the 5SOS boys.

The nurses were giving them all dirty looks as they occupied most of the sitting area in between taking turns to see Louis.

“When will he wake up?” Ashton asked Harry when he and Gemma came out of his room.

“When he feels like it,” Harry quoted the doctor. “Basically, he’s unconscious until his body decides to wake him up. It could be at any time.”

“But at least he’s breathing,” Calum reasoned. "That's sort of OK."

“Yeah, he’s OK,” Harry nodded.

The real surprise for everybody came around 6 p.m., when most of the group had gone down to the hospital cafeteria, leaving just Harry, Jay and Eleanor. 

Niall and Amy were in Louis’ room.

“How’s my boy?” Mark asked, rushing down the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Jay jumped up to greet her ex-husband.

“You think my kid’s gonna be in the hospital and I’m not going to show up?” Mark rolled his eyes. “Really, Jay, I expected more from you.”

“Oh, shut up,” she laughed. “Where’s your stuff?”

“Dropped it off already. Speaking of which, nobody mentioned that it was a crime scene at my apartment.”

“Sorry,” Harry apologized.

“Well it’s not your fault, is it?” Mark questioned. “Is Louis facing any charges for it?”

“So far, no,” Jay shook her head. “I talked to Trisha this morning, and since there wasn’t any cocaine found in the apartment, technically, Louis wasn’t in possession of any drugs. So there are no charges for possession. It all comes down to his test results: what shows in his bloodstream. But I’m sure she and Yaser will take care of it.”

“Well there’s some good news, huh?”

Harry was confused. He knew Louis had a few more baggies in the couch cushions when he, El and Zayn had arrived. Did El or Zayn get rid of what was left when Harry wasn’t looking?

“So can I see him? Is that allowed?”

“Of course,” Jay nodded. “I’ll show you where his room is.”

She took Mark down to see Louis, and Harry turned on El.

“Did you flush the drugs down the toilet after Louis collapsed?”

“I would ask you the same question, but I know you didn’t do it,” El shook her head.

Which was true.

From the second Louis was on the floor, Harry didn’t leave his side. Not even when the paramedics crashed down the door to get in.

“So you didn’t do it?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“So, did Zayn?”

El raised an eyebrow at the idea, but was otherwise silent.

“I think he’s gonna wake up soon,” Niall announced as he and Amy came into the main room.

“What makes you say that?” Harry wondered.

“I don’t know,” Niall shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

“I’m not going to trust a hunch, Niall; I’m sorry to say.”

“Just you wait: he’ll wake up really soon.”

“Nurse!” Jay came out of the room shouting. “Nurse! My son’s awake!”

She looked right at Harry and El and grinned. “Louis’ awake.”

She ran back into the room and El rushed after her.

“What the fuck, Niall?” Harry wondered.

“I told you; I had a hunch,” Niall shrugged like it was no big deal. “Now go get him.”

Harry smiled and dashed down to the room.

He entered slowly, though, not wanting to scare Louis.

He saw Louis lying as he had before, but this time, his eyes were open.

He was staring at Mark and slowly blinking, taking in his surroundings like the doctor said he would.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Lou Lou,” Eleanor was saying.

The nurse hurried past Harry and started checking his vitals.

Louis looked over at her and smiled, his eyes carefully shutting and opening.

"He was just waiting for me to get here," Mark beamed. "That's my boy."

“Shut up, Mark. Honey, how do you feel?” Jay asked.

Louis let out a soft moan, like he was gearing up to say something, he couldn’t.

“It’s OK,” Jay assured. “The doctor said your throat might be a little sore for a while. Don’t put any strain on it if you don’t have to.”

Louis just nodded, but opened his mouth slightly.

“What happened?” he eventually rasped out.

“You’re in the hospital, son,” Mark answered. “You gave us a pretty big scare, too.”

“What?”

“Louis, do you remember anything?” Jay asked him.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I remember Zayn… He- He-“

“It’s OK, sweetie, you don’t have to talk about it. Take it easy, OK?”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement.

“But,” Jay started saying gently, “you did have an overdose. You had a lot of cocaine and vodka in your system, and that’s what got you here. Do you remember any of that?”

Louis shook his head ‘no.’

When he did, his heart rate picked up. “What?”

His eyes were wide and he was looking at everyone, waiting for an explanation.

“Lou, it’s OK,” Eleanor tried to comfort him as his chest began to rise and fall at a quicker pace.

“Louis, you’re all right,” Dr. Russell agreed as he walked inside. “Louis, I just need you to take a few breaths for me.”

“I relapsed,” he gasped. His heart rate continued to pick up. “Oh, my God.”

He sat up and his legs started kicking backing and forth under the sheets. His face was turning redder by the second as tears likely gathered behind his eyes and threatened to fall.

“Louis, I need you to calm down. Just relax; you’re OK.”

“Oh, my God,” Louis repeated. “Oh, my god. Oh, no.”

“Louis, it’s OK,” Harry reassured.

He walked over to the bed, past everybody else and grabbed Louis’ hands in his own.

“Hey, baby, look at me; look at me.”

“Harry, I relapsed,” Louis whispered.

“I know; but you’re OK, I swear.”

“I’ve ruined everything.”

“No you didn’t, Louis. You didn’t ruin it. You will overcome this.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Louis pleaded tearfully.

“I’m not leaving you. I told you this yesterday, I’ll say it again right now and I’ll say it whenever you need me to: I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you. I love you.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Harry confirmed.

Louis’ heart rate started returning to normal while Harry spoke.

“I know why you did what you did,” Harry continued, “and it’s OK. I still love you all the same and I’m still here. Do you know what I did last night?”

“What?”

“I went to your apartment and slept there because I already missed sleeping next to you. I slept on your side of the bed just so I could sleep on your pillow and smell your cologne. I’m already counting down the seconds until the day you’re allowed to leave and we can go back to normal, babe. I miss you so much and it’s only been a day. I don’t want you in this hospital bed any more than you want to be here. So you have to get better so that we can get back to how we should be, OK?”

“For us?”

“For us. That’s right.”

Louis nodded slowly and his heart rate evened out completely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry kissed Louis lightly on the lips and leaned forward, hiding his face in Louis’ neck.

Louis carefully let go of Harry’s hands and draped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, holding him close.

Behind him, Harry could hear Jay whisper, “Let’s go.”

He assumed she, El and Mark left them alone with the doctor.

He pulled back slightly to look Louis in the eyes, and he saw uncertainty and fear in them.

But at least the panic had subsided.

“Louis, I’m Dr. Russell.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Louis extended a hand to the doctor, who was on the opposite side of the bed as Harry.

“I just have some questions for you, if you’re up for answering them.”

“Sure. Fire away.”

\---

Louis stayed in the hospital for a week, being observed around the clock for any signs of a repeat heart attack.

But his vitals were good, and on Monday afternoon, it was time to discuss to where Louis would be discharged.

“I want to go back to rehab,” Louis announced to the room, which contained Dr. Russell, a nurse, Harry, Jay and Mark.

“What?” Harry questioned.

“Not like last time,” he shook his head. “But like, aren’t there thirty-day ones? Like, a refresher course, sort of?”

“There are, yes,” Dr. Russell nodded. “Do you think that would help you once you’re out?”

“I know it would. I mean, I know this was a one-time thing, but I don’t think it could hurt to get some extra help after all this time.”

“We have a lot of rehabilitation facilities that we work in close contact with. We can get you some information by the end of the day for you to look over.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

The doctor and nurse left the room after finishing Louis’ checkup, leaving him with his parents and his boyfriend.

“I’m glad you’re going back to rehab, Louis,” Mark stated proudly of his son.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“I’m glad, too,” Jay agreed. “Just goes to show how much you’ve grown since the last time you went. You’re actually volunteering to go this time, instead of us dragging you out of the house.”

Louis smiled at the praise.

“Plus, you have a little something extra to work for this time.”

She slipped an arm around Harry’s waist. The younger man was blushing at her recognition, but Louis beamed at it.

“Very true, Mom.”

He wrinkled up his nose, making a face at Harry to make him laugh.

It worked.

“On that note, I need to go home and take a nap now that my apartment is all cleared,” Mark sighed.

“And I have to go check on the twins,” Jay said. “Both sets. I’m sure by now, Dan is crying because one of them has announced a plan for world domination.”

“My money is on Ernie,” Louis laughed.

“I won’t take that bet; I’ll lose.”

Jay kissed Louis on top of the head. Mark followed suit and the two of them left Harry and Louis alone.

Harry sat down in the chair next to the bed with a sigh.

“What?” Louis smiled.

“Nothing,” Harry shook his head. “Just glad you’re OK. Happy you’re still fully committed to your sobriety.”

“Of course I am. My mom already said it: I have more to work for this time around.”

Harry couldn’t hide his grin any more now than he could a few minutes ago.

“Speaking of that, I actually have to talk to you about something…”

“Oh, boy,” Harry braced himself for bad news.

“No, it’s good. I think. Anyway, I was wondering… What kind of future do you see for us? Like, I know we’ve talked about it before, but has this changed anything?”

“Definitely not. I still see us married and living in the city for a few years. After a while, we’ll get tired of it and move to the country so we can raise our 2.5 kids in a house with a white picket fence.”

“What do you see us doing?” Louis prompted.

“I see you working at First Play with Dan,” Harry daydreamed.

“And for you?”

“Well, the ultimate goal is to own a bakery somewhere.”

“Which you will.”

“I have to get a job first.”

“You don’t _have_ to do anything,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Anyway…”

“But do you see us on _Branching Out_ still?”

“Oh, no,” Harry answered immediately. “No way.”

“Good. Because I want to cancel it.”

Harry felt his jaw drop. “You what? When?”

“Now. I’m done with it. It’s just made everything so complicated. Ben and Zayn basically tried to ruin my life – our lives – because of the damn thing. I have so little privacy I might as well live in a glass apartment. It feels like I never get time to myself that’s not in front of a camera. I’ve just been doing this for so long, and I’m _tired,_ babe. I’m just so sick of it: this level of fame that comes from doing exactly nothing to better myself or anyone else. The show’s done after this season.”

“You really have been thinking, huh?” Harry questioned.

“I have been. I mean, honestly, I didn’t even really want to do the show when it first started.”

“So why did you?”

“Well, the morning that we had to give Ben and the other producers our decision, I was a little hungover. Like, El's birthday party was the night before, and I had some drinks. It was more than my seventeen-year-old self could handle, but looking back at it, it was really nothing. It was like, three drinks. Then my mom came in and asked if I made my choice of whether I wanted to do _Talking Tomlinson_. Literally, I only said ‘yes’ to get her out of my room; I didn’t even care what happened after that. I just wanted her to stop talking to me.”

Harry laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know. Now, the only thing stopping me is how the others will react.”

“What do you mean? Everyone will be thrilled if you end the show.”

“You think so?”

“Let’s look at this way: Zayn was already off the show. You didn’t have to say that for everyone to know it to be true. Liam said that he and Sophia had _maybe_ one more season planned before they called it quits because they want to start their future _now_. Eleanor will be fine without the show. In fact, she might be better off now that she has a real job with your mom. Perrie might be getting a job at Marvel, and even if she doesn’t, she wouldn’t care about the show ending. She’s never understood why people get so excited about us any way. As for me…”

“What about you?”

“I think I’ve done my time being in front of the camera. I only did it to pay off Niall’s hospital bills, and those have been taken care of for a while now. There’s no need for me to continue.”

“So I could end the show and you guys would be OK?” Louis confirmed.

“Absolutely. Even if I didn’t have that list of reasons, we would all be OK with canceling the show because it’s what’s best for your mental health. You landed in the hospital, minus one best friend, because of this damn show. It’s not meant for your long-term future. I like to think that this show did serve a really important purpose, though.”

“And what’s that?” Louis smirked.

“Bringing us together. Remember, we only really spoke that first time because you wanted me to join the show and I turned you down. Imagine if the show didn’t exist. Imagine you told your mom ‘no’ that morning when she asked you. You probably wouldn’t have spoken to me ever again after I served you that first time.”

“No, I would’ve found a reason to talk to you. Seriously. After I met you that day in the restaurant, I kept thinking about you. Zayn and El even made fun of me for it.”

Harry smiled. “Guess we were just destined to meet, then.”

“Guess so, babe.”

“Do you think that, um…”

“What?”

“Do you think that you would’ve gotten as bad as you did if the show didn’t exist?”

Louis hesitated. He’d asked himself that question so many times, yet he still wasn’t sure how to answer it.

“I don’t think so,” he shook his head. “I mean, most of my problems came because I was angry, sure, but also because I had so many people watching me. Like, my parents’ divorce wouldn’t have been top news in the entertainment industry if we weren’t on the show. It would’ve been talked about, since my mom is who she is. But, there was just so much talk about it because of the show and I don’t think as many people would’ve cared about it if _Talking Tomlinson_ didn’t exist. And if the show wasn’t around, nobody would’ve really been watching us kids to see how we reacted. So, I think, maybe I wouldn’t have. Because, that first night I went to Zayn’s and got absolutely, disgustingly smashed, I know it was only because I felt like I had to get away from the cameras. That was the only reason I left. I yanked my mic off and threw it at my parents like a toddler throwing a tantrum, and I wouldn’t have had to do that if the cameras weren’t there.”

He paused to catch his breath before continuing.

“And then…” he pondered, “if I wasn’t drinking like I was, then maybe I never would’ve started the drugs. Like, I only started on coke and pills and everything at parties, because I was drinking vodka like water. So no, I don’t think any of this would’ve happened if I had told my mom ‘no.’”

“Just another reason to cancel it, then,” Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Just add it to the list.”

\---

On Wednesday morning, Louis was all set to leave the hospital and due to check in to his rehab facility later that day.

It would be about a two-hour drive to get there, and of course, Preston would be driving him there, with Harry and his parents to accompany him.

He was nervous. This was the kind of rehab that didn’t allow visitors. So once he was checked in, that was it. He wouldn’t see anybody until June 20. Holy hell, it was going to feel like an eternity.

He was already crying on the inside at the thought of not seeing Harry for a month.

Also, the last time he’d gone to rehab, it had been for a year. He knew that if he had any chance of overcoming his addictions, then that was the time for it.

But this was different. He was going away for just 30 days. One month. Just one fraction of the amount of time he’d spent in rehab before.

What if he came back and wanted to call Donnie? Even now, while he was thinking about going away to _rehab,_ he was thinking about it. That, or going to the bar down the street and taking a celebratory shot.

His thoughts were interrupted at a knock at the door.

He looked up and saw… Washington?

“What do you want?” Louis asked.

He tightened his grip on the blanket that was currently covering his legs.

“Just want to talk, I promise,” Washington answered. “I even signed in at the front desk, so everybody knows I’m here.”

“OK.”

“Um, I heard about your relapse, and I just wanted to see if you were all right.”

“Thank you. But I’m fine.”

“Listen, we never really got to talk after, uh…”

“I beat you in the street and left you for dead?”

“I was going to say attacked me under the influence, but yeah.”

“I am sorry about that, by the way,” Louis said quietly. “I’m really not that kind of person.”

“I know you’re not. I watched your show. You’re not that guy. You were just going through something. But I knew that there was a chance of that happening that night I was hired to tail you. There always is.”

Louis nodded. He chose not to mention that he was drugged on top of being drunk. Washington seemed like an okay guy, despite being a paparazzo, the literal scum of the earth. He didn’t want to make him feel guilty for pressing charges against Louis.

“And, I don’t know what caused your relapse, but I hope that you can get past it. You’ve done well these past few years.”

“I have. You actually came at the right time. I’m checking out soon and checking back in to rehab for a little while.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re getting help, too.”

“So am I,” Louis agreed. “My boyfriend is, too.”

“How is the boyfriend, anyway?”

“He’s good. Really good, actually.”

“Let him know I’m sorry, too? For, harassing him after his dad?”

“I will. You know, he told me that you actually don’t like your job all that much. It was the day you met him outside of a restaurant where he and I were supposed to meet?”

“He’s telling the truth. I actually said some nasty things to him that day, too. I tried to apologize for everything in person, but uh, your blonde friend showed up and I lost my nerve.”

“Perrie?”

“Yeah, that’s her name,” Washington confirmed.

“Was that the day she ran into you outside of DiSutro’s?”

“Yeah, it was. Man, do you and your friends tell each other everything?”

“Pretty much; yeah,” Louis smiled.

“Well good. You need friends like that. Well listen, I didn’t want to take up too much of your time. I just wanted to stop in and finally say, ‘no hard feelings.’ If that’s OK with you?”

“Of course. Now that I know the kind of person you actually are, I can agree to that.”

Washington gave him a small smile and extended his hand out.

Louis shook it, and, with a small wave, Washington left the room.

A few minutes later, Harry came bustling in, carrying Louis’ suitcases.

“Louis, Washington’s here,” he announced.

“I know, babe.”

“Did he come up here? Did he see you?”

“Yeah, he came in. You just missed him, actually.”

“What did he want?”

“To call a truce, I guess. He said ‘no hard feelings,’ and I agreed to it. We even shook hands and everything.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah, that was it. I guess he was just, tying up loose ends?”

“Cool,” Harry smiled. “Well I’m glad that all worked out, then.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“Anyway, I got your stuff all ready to go.”

“Did you remember everything?”

“Of course I did. _You’re_ the one who would’ve forgotten something important, like underwear. Or deodorant.”

“Would not have,” Louis pouted.

Harry just shot him a look.

“OK, maybe,” Louis laughed.

Last night, Harry had stayed at Louis’ apartment again. But this time, it was to pack for him.

The doctor thought it would be best for him to leave from the hospital instead of coming home first.

They didn’t want to trigger anything. Louis agreed wholeheartedly.

So Harry volunteered to go over and pack Louis’ bag for him. It was for the best, really. Harry wasn’t kidding when he said that Louis would’ve forgotten underwear. If Harry hadn’t have checked his bag before they left for Vegas, Louis would’ve had to buy boxers with Elvis faces and I <3 LV across the back.

Not that appealing.

“So, your mom and dad are on their way with Preston,” Harry told Louis. “When they get here, we’re going to DiSutro’s to eat. Everyone’s meeting us there. Perrie can’t stay long; she has her interview today. And then we’re off.”

“OK.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Harry said quietly.

“I’m gonna miss you more,” Louis replied in the same tone.

Harry leaned down and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips.

Louis sighed into it and moved his hands to cup Harry’s face.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just remembering the taste and smell of each other.

It would be a long thirty days for the both of them.

When they pulled back, Louis held Harry’s face to his so that they could rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“I love you,” he reminded Harry.

“I love you, too. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Couldn’t if I tried.”

\---

**BREAKING NEWS! _Branching Out_ canceled! **

_Say it ain’t so!_ Branching Out _will not go!_

 _Alas, we must say it is so. We’re just receiving reports that only one day after_ Branching Out’ _s star Louis Tomlinson voluntarily entered a 30-day rehab program following his unfortunate cocaine relapse, his own reality show is over._

_But why? We were under the impression that the show was doing well in the ratings. We were very obviously fans of Tomlinson and his friends as they lived and loved in New York City._

_Let’s be real: the highlight of our year was seeing Tomlinson and his smoking-hot boyfriend Harry Styles being all lovey dovey for the cameras on their first date in the second season premiere back in March._

_So why the cancellation?_

_Well, it looks like the show’s ending was at the hands of Tomlinson himself._

_After being in front of a camera for almost seven years, it’s understandable that Tomlinson would just want some privacy._

Talking Tomlinson, _the first Tomlinson-headed reality show began filming all the way back in November 2007 and first premiered in June 2008._

_Ever since then, Tomlinson has allowed his every move to play out for the world to see. That’s a lot to ask for a just-turned 18-year-old boy who hadn’t yet figured out who exactly he was._

_(To put that in perspective: when_ Talking Tomlinson _was first announced, Tomlinson still thought he was straight.)_

_That doesn’t mean that we won’t miss Tomlinson, Styles and their costars Eleanor Calder, Liam Payne, Sophia Smith, Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards._

_Since the cancellation comes from Tomlinson, we’ll assume there’s no chance for a spinoff? Maybe one following Payne and Smith in their careers and lives as a couple with a soon-to-be-happening engagement? (Come on, we all know that last one is coming). Or maybe with Calder in her path to become the world’s next top designer? (Although, that one might be too much like_ The Hills. _Yeah, let’s go with that.)_

_Who knows… The point is, Tomlinson is going to be dearly missed._

_We’ve lived, laughed and loved with the young man as he’s grown in front of our eyes: coming out to his mom, finding out his mom was pregnant (with twins!), dating his first boyfriend (and having his heart broken by said boyfriend), battling with the struggle of sobriety, having two best friends he can rely on and of course, finding Styles and what we consider to be true love._

_The only thing we still need to see is what happened with Tomlinson and Malik. You may remember that news broke of a supposed feud between the two besties just over a week ago._

_Sadly, we still don’t have any kind of confirmation about what went down between the two, but our opinion stands: the two of them have been friends for twenty years. They can overcome anything._

_We hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are there only two chapters left? Holy shit.  
> All sources for cocaine: relapse/related heart attacks, etc. are here:  
> 1\. [Cocaine](http://www.addictionsandrecovery.org/cocaine.htm)  
> 2\. [Heart Attacks](http://www.emergencycareforyou.org/EmergencyManual/WhatToDoInMedicalEmergency/Default.aspx?id=252)  
> 3\. [Mixing Cocaine and Alcohol](http://www.theguardian.com/society/2009/nov/08/cocaine-alcohol-mixture-health-risks)  
> 4\. [Breathing Tubes/Ventilators](http://www.mywiserhealth.com/heart/heart-attack/compare/breathing-tube-and-ventilator/?return_url=/heart/heart-attack/decide/)


	34. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So, couple things. Again.  
> 1\. This chapter is 10K words. I just can't seem to stop myself.  
> 2\. Remember back in Ch. 21 when Harry and Louis were acting like Niall's parents? Niall asked if Harry was Louis' daddy, too, and it was like, oooh, daddy kink scene? Well I tried writing one! It probably sucks and I probably went overboard with it, but I felt like trying, so I did. Don't make fun of it too much.  
> 3\. I'm hoping this is the last time I make you guys cry with this story. There's a few emotional scenes in this chapter, because apparently, I enjoy ripping your hearts out.  
> 4\. It's time for the plot twist! (If you read it) I suggest rereading Ch. 1 (seriously) at some point because you may see some similarities (dialogue, setting) between that chapter and this one. You'll understand once you read it.  
> 5\. I am MISERABLE. Because there's only one chapter left. Cry with me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry woke up at 4 a.m. on the morning of June 20, wanting to leave already.

Today was the day that Louis was coming home. 

Harry had been counting down the days until he could see his boyfriend again. Not being able to see Louis for a full 30 days felt like a prison sentence, even though he was the one who could come and go as he pleased.

He lay there, hoping to fall back asleep, but it was no use.

He had butterflies in his stomach, and he’d had them all month, not knowing if Louis was going to come back and things would go back to normal, or if it would be like walking on eggshells for a little while.

Until Louis, he’d never dated anybody who’d just gotten out of rehab, or even anybody who’d been in rehab.

Was he supposed to talk about it? He hoped so, because he was genuinely curious about his experiences and how everything went. He wanted to know all about Louis’ therapy sessions and what his roommate was like and how different he felt.

He supposed he would let Louis take the lead on talking about rehab. If Louis wanted to tell Harry what happened, then he would gladly listen.

Another hour passed before Harry eventually dozed off, and his alarm for 8:30 came around quicker than he’d expected.

Preston would be arriving at ten so that Harry could arrive by noon – Louis’ designated checkout time.

He jumped out of bed without even having to hit the Snooze button for once in his life.

His nerves were really starting to get the best of him now, as he subconsciously sped through everything he needed to get done.

He was eating his breakfast before nine o’clock, having already showered, dressed and styled his hair.

Niall came out of his room and smirked at his roommate.

“You’re up early,” he commented.

“Just want to go get him; that’s all.”

Niall nodded. “I get it. So what’s the plan for today?”

“Pick him up at 12. Go back to his place so he can drop off his stuff. Dinner at his mom’s at 6.”

“And I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch at Liam’s?”

“Yes. 1 o’clock. Please don't be late."

"Are you kidding?" Niall scoffed. "Of course I'll be on time. There's gonna be food."

"You're right. How could I ever underestimate you like that?"

"No idea. You must really be distracted."

"Not distracted... I’m just worried about how Louis will be. That's all.”

“Louis will be OK. Remember, he’s tough.”

Niall started to make his own breakfast. “Just treat him the same way you did before. Isn’t that what Mark said before he left?”

“Yeah. If I treat him differently, he’ll be more likely to feel ashamed of what happened and more likely to do it again.”

“You guys can pull through this. I know you can.”

At 10 o’clock on the dot, Preston called Harry and told him that he was waiting out front.

Harry made sure he had everything and went downstairs to jump in the car.

The ride up was easy; it was all highways. Harry felt like he’d never seen more trees in his life. He and Preston made small talk over anything they could to make the time pass by quickly.

When they finally arrived, the car had barely come to a stop before Harry was getting out.

He walked right inside and immediately found Louis talking to an older woman. Harry thought she might be one of the facility’s therapists.

He watched his boyfriend, his eyes bright and blue like he remembered, his face covered in just a little more facial hair, the hair on his head a little longer and his mood just happier overall.

Harry couldn’t wait to get him home and bend him over the nearest surface.

It had been a long thirty days.

Almost on cue, Louis looked over and made eye contact with Harry.

He said something quickly to his therapist before running over.

Harry let out a loud laugh as Louis jumped in his arms. He held his boyfriend tightly and breathed deeply, remembering how wonderful he smelled.

“I missed you,” Louis muttered into Harry’s shoulder.

“Missed you more,” Harry mumbled back.

After a moment, he released Louis and took a step back to admire him.

“You look great,” he complimented.

“So do you. Before we go, I want you to meet somebody.”

Louis took Harry’s hand and pulled him over to the woman he’d been speaking with.

“Harry, this is Dr. Raleigh. Dr. Raleigh, this is my boyfriend Harry.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Same to you, Doctor. I can’t possibly thank you enough for everything.”

“Don’t worry about that, Harry. You’ve got a good one here. He’s determined and willing to talk about his struggles. That’s hard to find here sometimes. Especially since you were the complete opposite the last time around, weren’t you, Louis?”

Louis smiled shyly. “Yeah, I definitely was.”

Dr. Raleigh smiled back at him. “Louis, it’s been great this past thirty days. I see a lot of promise in you, and I know you can succeed if you keep at it. So, don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you again.”

“I hope I never see you again, either,” Louis agreed.

He gave her a warm hug.

“Good luck,” the doctor whispered in Louis’ ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered back.

With one last smile, Harry grabbed Louis’ bags, and the two of them walked outside to the car.

“Preston!” Louis greeted his driver.

“How are you, Louis?” Preston asked as he hugged the younger man.

“Never better; I swear.”

“Thank God,” Preston grinned. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

He placed Louis’ bags in the trunk as Harry and Louis got in the car.

On the journey home, Louis told Harry all about rehab: his therapy sessions, his hilarious roommate, the subpar quality of the food compared to Harry’s cooking, etc.

In return, Harry updated Louis on all of their friends.

“When you see Perrie tomorrow, don’t mention Marvel,” Harry cautioned.

“Why? What happened at her interview?”

“It didn’t go well. She didn’t give any specifics, but she didn’t get the job. She just said she was distracted by… stuff.”

It was implied that the ‘stuff’ meant Zayn.

“Did they…?”

“Broke up, yeah. Perrie was pretty torn up about it.”

Louis just nodded at him.

“Oh, and let Sophia tell you more about this, but she got a job offer from her boss, Garrett. Turns out, he was buying a new office and wants her to work in it for him: help get it set up and start searching for clients, that sort of thing. Remember how he told her not to apply for any other jobs because he had something for her? That was it. He was just being superstitious and didn’t want to jinx anything, so he didn’t tell her anything about it.”

“Well that’s great. I’m so proud of her!”

“It’s farther away than her internship, but she’s still really excited about it.”

“That’s so cool. What else?”

“Um…”

“What?”

“El.”

“What about her?”

“She’s seeing somebody.”

“I knew it!” Louis exclaimed, swatting at Harry’s leg with excitement. “Who is it?”

“Dani,” Harry answered.

“Who’s Danny?”

“Dani. Liam’s ex.”

“Liam dated a dude? When?”

Harry literally slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

“Danielle,” he explained. “Liam’s ex.”

“But that’s a girl,” Louis realized after a moment of silence.

“Yes, Louis. El’s dating a girl.”

“What?”

“Yeah, babe. El’s bisexual.”

“How long was I gone?”

“Lou…”

“No, seriously, my best friend had a sexuality crisis and I didn’t even know? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He slapped Harry’s arm in annoyance.

“Ow!” Harry winced. “I didn’t tell you because she asked me not to. She was still figuring it all out, too, you know. You remember what those days were like, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I wish I was there for her. Poor girl. I should’ve been there.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry sighed. “She probably just didn’t want to freak you out with everything going on. I think Dani’s coming to lunch tomorrow, so I’m sure she’ll say something then.”

“She fucking better.”

“Sorry,” Harry repeated.

“It’s OK. How’s everybody else? Liam? Niall and Amy?”

“Good, good and good. Liam’s got a new project, but what else is new? It’s for some art gallery grand opening or something like that. Niall and Amy are still going strong.”

“How’s Niall’s knee?” Louis asked guiltily.

“It’s fine,” Harry assured. “Don’t worry yourself about it. He’s not even mad about that.”

“I’m still sorry, though.”

“I know. He knows, too.”

Louis just nodded.

"Oh! Speaking of Niall, how was Ed Sheeran?"

"Oh, um... He and Amy said he was great."

Louis' face fell. "You didn't go?"

"No. And before you say anything, it's fine. We'll see him next time he's in town."

The Ed Sheeran concert that Louis had bought tickets for was on Saturday, the 14th. Louis was, of course, going to miss it since he was still in rehab. He'd told Harry to take Niall with him. He didn't want Harry to miss the concert just because of him. 

"But you've been wanting to see him for years. And it was for your birthday."

"And I wanted you to be there," Harry said. "He'll be back."

"I don't like this," Louis pouted. 

"It's just a concert, baby. There will be plenty more. Don't feel bad about it."

"OK."

Harry leaned over and kissed him, hoping to relieve his guilt. 

It sort of worked. 

“One more thing…” Harry started. “You know Fizzy’s graduation was last week?”

Louis slightly stiffened up. “Yeah, I know.”

“I filmed it all for you; I promise,” Harry told his boyfriend. He knew how devastated Louis had been to miss such an important day in his younger sister’s life.

“Thank you for that. You’ll never know how much I appreciate that.”

Louis leaned over again and kissed Harry right on the lips.

They only had less than a half hour to go now.

Seemed like a good time to tell Harry.

“By the way,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, “I may have prepped myself a little before you arrived.”

Harry’s jaw went slack. He stole a glance down before returning his eyes to Louis’.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I got myself all worked up on three of my fingers, pretending that it was your cock. But you’re so much bigger than my fingers, and it just wasn’t doing the trick. I was hoping you could take care of me when we get home.”

Harry let out a shaky breath. “Um, yeah.”

“Good,” Louis smirked. He pressed another light kiss to Harry’s lips before sitting back in his seat, staring out the window with a smug look on his face.

Harry was going to ruin him the second they got in that apartment.

He was half-hard in his jeans now, and the fact that Louis chose that moment to tell him that news, when he was in the back of a moving car with a driver just a foot and a half away from him and couldn’t actually do anything, was just plain cruel.

It didn’t help that Louis kept running a hand up and down Harry’s thigh while the car drove at an alarmingly slow pace.

Harry dropped his head back against the car seat and tried to ignore Louis’ quiet giggle.

_Bastard._

Eventually, they got to Louis’ building.

Once again, Harry barely waited for the car to stop before he was out.

He opened the trunk and grabbed Louis’ bags while Louis said goodbye to Preston.

“Do you want any help with that?” Preston asked Harry.

“No, I got it,” Harry grunted.

He walked inside and waited by the elevator as Louis took his time coming inside.

“Fucker,” Harry muttered just low enough so that only Louis could hear him.

Louis pouted like he didn’t know what Harry was talking about.

“What’s wrong…Daddy? You seem a little tense.”

“Oh, you want to play?”

Louis nodded.

The doors opened and he backed into the empty elevator very slowly.

Harry licked his lips before following him in.

The only time he broke eye contact was to hit the right button for Louis’ floor.

The whole ride up was filled with enough sexual tension to make up for the lack of contact during their month apart.

Louis was waiting in anticipation for what Harry would do once they were hidden away in his apartment.

Harry just wanted to get his hands on Louis, and if he wanted it rough, well, who was he to deny him that?

The elevator doors opened up and Louis walked in front, swaying his hips a little more than necessary. He took his key out of his pocket, but before he could unlock the door, Harry had him pressed up against it.

“Are you sure this is OK?” he asked, his voice low even though nobody could hear him.

Louis would’ve teased him for it, but he knew that Harry was showing genuine concern about whether or not Louis’ body was up for it.

“Positive,” Louis replied. “Doctors said I’d be good for sex by the time I came home.”

“You need to tell me if anything is too much. Swear?”

“On my life.”

“OK,” Harry nodded. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

Without another word, Louis unlocked the door.

The second he dropped his key onto the coffee table, Harry was kicking the door shut, throwing Louis’ bags to the side and picking him up in his arms.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s frame and kissed him with everything he had.

The two men stood in the middle of the room, Louis grinding his hips against Harry’s like it’d been years since he’d last had sex with him, instead of weeks.

Harry moved over to the dining table and slowly lowered Louis down in front of it.

He took off his shirt and tossed it away before turning his gaze on Louis.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Louis obeyed. As slowly as he could bear, he got completely undressed, the whole time watching Harry.

“Turn around.”

Louis bit his lower lip and turned so he was facing the table.

He heard Harry take a step closer to him and after a moment, felt a hand on his back, slowly pushing him down.

 _God_ he was turned on.

He let out a sigh and placed his hands onto the edge of the table so he could hold on.

“Don’t come,” Harry said forcefully.

He didn’t think Harry would want to eat him out just yet, but he was wrong.

Louis felt a tongue licking at his hole and he shut his eyes, savoring each swipe.

He started moaning, his grip on the table getting tighter with each passing second.

Harry held his cheeks apart and had his face in between them, sucking away at Louis like he was a man who couldn’t breathe and Louis was his air.

He put his face down on the table so that his cheek was pressed against the wooden surface, trying to control his breathing.

His heart was  _racing._ Each time Harry poked his tongue inside of Louis’ hole, he felt like he was going to burst. Each time Harry kissed at Louis’ spit-slick skin, he thought his knees would give out.

His body was trembling and he felt like he was filled with all of this electric energy that multiplied each time Harry groaned from behind him.

He loved that Harry enjoyed doing this as much as Louis enjoyed receiving it.

So much that he wasn’t paying attention and almost came when Harry buried his face extra deeply.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come,” Louis rushed out, his breath already running haggard.

With one final suckle at Louis’ puckered hole, Harry pulled away and laid his body on top of Louis’.

“Good job, princess,” he praised into Louis’ ear.

He moved away and kissed down Louis’ back, stopping just at the end of his spine.

“You know, that got me a little wound up.”

Louis heard Harry undoing his belt and dropping his jeans to the floor.

“Why don’t you get on your knees for me and take some of the pressure off?”

Louis was only too happy to comply.

As soon as Harry gave him enough room to do so, he got off the table and sank down in front of his boyfriend.

He took Harry’s hard cock into his mouth and started sucking.

Louis may have been a little  _too_ eager. It had been a month since he’d had any action. It wasn’t his fault.

“Easy,” Harry grunted.

“Sorry,” Louis apologized. It wasn’t all that easy to understand with his mouth full of cock, though.

He went more gently, but kept up his quick pace.

He only gagged once. Considering it had been a few weeks, he was rather proud of himself.

Harry ran his fingers into Louis’ hair and got a firm grasp on it.

Louis stopped his movements, understanding what that meant.

Harry smirked, and slowly started thrusting in and out of Louis’ mouth.

The older man made sure to keep his throat relaxed and to breathe out of his nose.

The whole time, he stared up at Harry, knowing that he got off on eye contact.  

Harry let out a long groan as he continued his actions, letting his dick glide over Louis’ tongue like that was what it was made for.

Louis’ eyes started to water, but he ignored it.

He grabbed hold of the backs of Harry’s legs and let his fingers run up and down them.

Harry let out another moan as he sped up, chasing his orgasm.

Louis smiled up at Harry as his rhythm got off-track.

He was surprised again when Harry pulled out of Louis’ mouth.

Louis waited for his next order, knowing it had to be coming.

“Bend over the table again, ass up.”

Louis did what he was told.

“Don’t move.”

He heard Harry leave the room, and Louis hoped he was going to get lube.

Sure, he prepped himself already, but he still needed a little something.

Not even thirty seconds later, Harry was back, and Louis heard the familiar uncapping of a lube bottle.

He also heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper.

“You won’t need that,” Louis said over his shoulder. “I want to feel you.”

“Oh, you’re calling the shots now, Princess?”

Louis nodded and wiggled his hips a few times.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.”

Despite that, Harry slicked up three fingers and slipped two inside Louis.

Louis gasped at the cool intrusion, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Actually, it was very welcomed considering how hot he felt.

He was completely naked, but it still felt like it was a thousand degrees in that room.

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” immediately came Louis’ response.

“How much?” Harry pulled out his two fingers and replaced them with three.

Louis gasped again.

“How much?” Harry questioned again. He crooked his fingers  _just right,_  grazing over Louis’ prostate.

“So much, Daddy, so much.”

“Did you miss this?”

“Yes. Yes, oh my God.”

“Good. I missed you, too, Princess.”

Louis moaned when Harry rubbed on Louis’ prostate a few times. It was starting to get unbearable.

“Can I come? Please?”

“No,” Harry replied simply.

Louis let out a whine and dropped his head to the table, letting his forehead rest against it this time.

“You know, I jacked off so many times thinking of this day?” Harry confessed. “Just, thinking of having you spread out underneath me. I didn’t think it would be this way, though.”

As Harry spoke, Louis was taking deeper and deeper breaths. He wasn’t going to make it.

“I thought you’d be on the bed, your hands above your head, with me in between your legs, just pounding away while you screamed so much that your voice went hoarse.”

“Can I-?”

“No. Don’t interrupt me.”

Louis whimpered.

“Then I thought that maybe, we’d fuck out here on the couch, just because. And you would come so hard that your legs would be shaking, just how I know you like it. And nothing is more gorgeous than that.”

Harry pulled his fingers out then and out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw him pick up the lube bottle again.

 _Finally,_ he thought to himself. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, though. He was so wound up, it would probably only be another minute before he came.

Sure enough, Louis soon felt Harry’s cock nudging at his hole.

He sighed when Harry pushed in and quickly started thrusting in and out of him.

Louis was right, though. He didn’t last long.

“Oh, Daddy,” Louis moaned.

“Let me hear you.”

Louis was loud, regardless of what Harry was doing, but when Harry said to be loud, he was  _loud._

Louis let out another moan, this one longer.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh.”

“You can do better than that,” Harry groaned.

He jabbed at Louis’ prostate, sending a shiver down the older man’s spine.

“Oh. Oh, my God, can I-?”

He didn’t get to finish his question before he came, spurting all over the floor beneath him.

It wasn’t until he came down from his orgasm that he realized that Harry wasn’t inside him any more.

_Fuck._

He looked over his shoulder to see Harry glaring at him.

“I didn’t tell you to come yet.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Louis apologized breathlessly.

Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him into the living room.

“Hands and knees,” he demanded.

Louis hurriedly obeyed, not sure what was going to happen next.

“You know bad boys get punished,” Harry spoke lowly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Count.”

And then Harry spanked his right ass cheek.

“One,” Louis cried.

Harry slapped him again.

“Two.”

Again.

“Three.”

And again.

“Four.”

Once Harry got to ten smacks on his right cheek, he gave out the same punishment on the left.

And Louis had to count those, as well.

When Harry finished, Louis dropped his upper body to rest on his forearms.

He was exhausted. But he knew it wasn’t over since Harry hadn’t come yet.

That still needed to happen.

Thankfully, Harry was massaging Louis’ ass, attempting to alleviate some of the sting left behind on his reddened skin.

“Thank you,” Louis whispered. He didn’t know if Harry actually heard him, though.

Too soon, he felt Harry’s hand leave him and he looked back to see what Harry was doing.

He was surprised to see that Harry had the lube bottle in his hand again and was hovering over Louis, like he was deciding what to do.

“How did you finger yourself earlier?”

“What?” Louis asked.

“Show me.”

Harry dropped the bottle next to Louis’ head and knelt down next to him.

“Come on. We don’t have all day.”

Louis turned over onto his back and took the bottle into his hands.

He poured the cool liquid onto three fingers and slid them all into himself, not bothering to work himself up.

He made sure to keep his legs spread so that Harry could see every single movement of his hand.

He watched Harry, who wasn’t even looking at Louis, but at his fingers disappearing inside of his sore hole.

Louis let out a sigh of frustration at that, knowing that in any other case, Harry’s eyes would be burning right into Louis’.

So he tried to put on a better show for his boyfriend.

He gyrated his hips more and moaned louder.

He reached for the bottle again and poured more lube onto his hardening cock. He took it into his other hand and started jerking his fist up and down it.

He could feel another orgasm coming on. His toes dug into the plush carpet beneath him, and while he should’ve been thinking about the possible rug burn he would get on his back and already burning ass cheeks, all he could focus on was getting Harry’s attention back.

He curved his fingers, and dropped his head back in pleasure.

Even though having Harry watch him was hot, he really just wanted Harry to fuck him.

He looked back up to see Harry looking at him now.

He licked his lips slowly and then winked.

That did it.

Harry jumped on Louis, pushing his hands away from his own body and sinking into him in one motion.

Louis let out a long whine that was stifled by Harry’s lips on his own.

And then Harry was slamming in and out of him, relentless in his desire to make Louis come a second time and to allow himself to come for the first time.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, holding on for dear life.

When Harry was rough, he was  _rough._

He slid out and right back in so quickly Louis couldn’t even process it.

His body was incredibly heated, feeling like it was ready to burst into flames at any second.

Louis’ whimpers punctuated each thrust as Harry pounded away, the sound of slapping skin on skin filling the room.

He was going so hard that Louis could feel his body rubbing up against the carpet, like Harry was trying to move them across the room.

“Oh, my God,” Louis cried out. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby. Come on.”

With one final high-pitched moan, and a few more thrusts, Louis was coming again, leaving a white, sticky mess between them.

Harry kissed Louis once more and ducked his head down to bite down on his shoulder before he was spilling into Louis, filling him up with so much liquid that Louis was sure some of it was dripping out.

The sounds of their heavy breathing were all there was to hear now. Both of them were clinging to each other, hanging on like the other would disappear if they didn’t.

“Fuck,” Louis said through his labored breath.

“Are you OK?” Harry wondered. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, that was… Amazing, baby. Best. Ever.”

“Yeah?” Harry grinned.

“No competition. God, maybe we should take sex breaks more often.”

“No way in hell I’m ever going that long without fucking you again. There’s no way.”

Louis giggled.

“You’re sure you’re OK?” Harry wondered cautiously.

“I’m perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Harry tilted his face down to kiss Louis softly.

“I don’t want to move,” he confessed.

“You’ll have to eventually. I mean… Shit.”

“What?”

“We have to go to my mom’s. I’m going to see my mother for the first time in a month and I’m going to be limping. God help me.”

\---

“Hello!” Louis shouted into his mother’s apartment.

He and Harry had just walked in; only ten minutes late, too.

It wasn’t his fault that he and Harry had needed to take a shower before they left. And it definitely wasn’t his fault that Harry decided to bend him over and fuck another orgasm out of him, meaning the two of them had to spend even longer in the shower getting clean.

Not his fault at all.

“Louis!”

He was greeted by the screams of three teenage girls.

He held his arms wide open for Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe to fall into.

“We missed you so much,” he heard.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the three of them. “Missed you, too, you crazy kids.”

“There’s my boy!” Jay exclaimed, bursting into the room.

She was the only person who could’ve made Louis let go of his sisters.

He released them, only to pull his mom into a warm embrace.

“How are you, darling?” she whispered in his ear.

“Never better, mom,” he whispered back.

“Good.” She pulled back from him and examined his face. “You look better.”

“I think I am,” he nodded. “Ready to take on the world and all that good stuff.”

“That’s what I want to hear.” She turned to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How are you, sweetie?”

“Wonderful now that the light is back in my life,” Harry replied with a fond glance at Louis.

“Awww,” Jay cooed.

“You two are so gross,” Fizzy rolled her eyes.

She led Daisy and Phoebe out of the foyer and into the living room.

Harry just shrugged and gave Jay a quick hug.

Louis followed his sisters, with Jay and Harry right behind him.

He found Dan on the floor, playing with Doris and Ernest.

“There he is,” Dan grinned. He jumped up and gave Louis a fast bro hug. “Glad to have you back, man.”

“Happy to be back.” Louis sunk down to the ground in front of his youngest siblings. “There are my favorite twins!”

“Hey!” Daisy and Phoebe protested.

“I mean, my favorite boy/girl twins.”

The girl twins seemed satisfied with that answer.

Louis played with the babies for a few minutes while Harry and his family members got comfortable.

Then he addressed the elephant in the room.

“Where’s Lottie? She too busy for me?”

“She’s in her room,” Jay replied softly. “She’s just having some trouble with this.”

“Uh oh,” Louis understood. “OK, I’ll go see her. Haz, you mind…?”

He didn’t need to finish his question.

In the time it had taken him to find out where Lottie was, Harry had made himself comfortable on the floor as well. He had Doris on his lap and Ernie standing in front of him, grabbing onto his long hair with both hands.

All three of them had wide smiles on their faces.

Louis was surprised at the scene. The last time he’d seen Harry with the baby twins, Ernie had flung a spoonful of carrots all over Harry’s face.

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, seeing where Louis’ gaze was. “Harry’s been around a few times while you were gone.”

Louis just smiled and got up.

On his way out of the room, he planted a kiss on top of Harry’s head.

He made his way down the hallway to Lottie’s room. The door was closed, and usually, he would leave his sister alone, but today was an exception.

It wasn’t every day that Louis got home from rehab.

Hopefully it would be the last.

“Knock knock,” he called out. “Lottie, you in there?”

He waited patiently, hoping his sister would open the door. He felt awkward just standing there.

After he knocked again, the door slowly opened.

Lottie peeked out from behind it, like she was opening the door for a stranger.

“Can I come in?” he inquired.

She nodded, and pulled the door back for him to come through.

Louis sat down on the bed and lounged back on her pillows. “You happy to see me?”

“Don’t sit like that,” she fiercely requested.

“Why?”

“Because it… The last time I saw you, you were…”

“In a hospital bed,” Louis finished.

Lottie just nodded.

“I’m OK, though. I’m here in front of you. I’m OK; really.”

“But I didn’t think you would be,” Lottie said in a shaky voice. “You had a  _heart attack_ , Louis. You could have  _died_.”

Louis watched as his sister who had always been the least likely to get emotional wiped a tear from her eye.

“Like, I need you, Louis. You’re the oldest. You’re supposed to be here and be there for us when we need advice or someone to talk to that isn’t Mom.”

Louis sat up as Lottie began to break down in front of him.

“I couldn’t stand to think about my life without you,” she whimpered. “You’re my brother and I love you and I just… I- I can’t not have you around.”

Louis took a deep breath as Lottie continued crying.

“Please tell me that you won’t do this any more,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“I’m done,” he promised her.

She hurried over to him and cuddled against him, crying into his chest.

“I’m done,” he quietly repeated as he wrapped his arms around her.

Nearly twenty minutes later, the siblings emerged from the room, not totally happy, but much more content than they just had been.

“Everything OK?” Jay wondered, taking in their appearance.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Lottie answered. “Louis’ good.”

Jay smiled at her two oldest children. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

Louis kissed his sister on the top of her head once more before making his way over to his next oldest sister.

“Listen, I’m sorry I missed your graduation,” he apologized. “You know I wanted to be there more than anything.”

“I know,” Fizzy smiled. “But it’s cool. At least you couldn't yell any embarrassing stories about me like you did at Lottie’s graduation.”

“I did no such thing.”

“When Principal Collins announced her name, you shouted out that she once peed her pants during a school assembly.”

“Well, she could have prevented that if she’d just gotten up and gone,” Louis laughed.

“I was five!” Lottie pouted. “And distracted. There was a singing lollipop on the stage. You wouldn’t have paid attention to your bladder, either.”

“What kind of assembly was this?” Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

“Stranger danger,” Fizzy replied. “Don’t take candy from strangers; that sort of thing.”

Harry nodded, but he didn’t seem quite convinced.

“Anyway, I’m still sorry I missed it, Fiz” Louis finished. “But look at this way.”

“What?”

“I have more time now to prepare for your wedding. I can’t wait until you get married; wait til you hear my toast.”

“I hate you.”

\---

“Babe, you ready to go?”

They were all meeting at Liam and Sophia’s in about a half hour. Louis hadn’t seen anybody yet besides Harry and his family, so everybody was excited to welcome him home. 

“Yes, H, I’m coming,” Louis smiled.

He’d just finished his hair, and was now completely ready to head out.

“Are  _you_  ready, Harry?”

“Of course, come  _on!”_

“All right, all right."

"Keys?”

“Check,” Louis said, patting down his pocket. “Wallets?”

“Check,” they said at the same time.

“Phones?”

“Check,” they said again.

“Now let’s go.”

Harry started walking toward the front door and pulled it open to find Zayn standing there, his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Hey,” he blurted out. “Louis, um…”

“Zayn, this isn’t really a good time,” Louis replied. “We’re just headed out and-“

“I’m sorry,” Zayn interrupted. “I’m sorry for everything. I swear. I never meant for anything to happen to you, especially not your relapse. It killed me to know that you were in the hospital because of my stupid mistakes.”

“So why didn’t you come see me, then? I was in there for a week, and you didn’t come visit once.”

“I _was_ there! I was there the first day; you can even ask Harry.”

“Who cares? You didn’t come in the room and say anything to me. For all I knew, you didn’t give a shit that I just overdosed and you were out living your life like nothing happened.”

“You wouldn’t have wanted to see me, Louis.”

“How do you know?” Louis yelled. “How do you know that I wasn’t waiting all day, every day for a visit from my best friend? The person I’ve known the longest? You never came in to make sure I was OK and that hurt, Zayn! It hurt more than it should have, because I’m not supposed to want to see you: the person who I relapsed over. I’m supposed to  _hate_ you and never want to see your face again.”

Louis took a deep breath, his voice already shaky and starting to run ragged.

“But I don’t. I missed you, and I still miss you because you’re my best friend,” Louis cried. His eyes were tearing up and he sniffled.

“I needed you, and you weren’t there,” he whimpered.

“Louis, I’m sorry,” Zayn apologized.

“How could you do that to me, Zayn? How could you?”

Zayn was crying, too. He wiped at his eyes and took a breath before saying, “Because I’m an idiot, Lou. Because I let money get the best of me. I told you that I’ve done stupid things and I knew you would hate me for it, but I couldn’t stop, Louis, I was just so afraid.”

“But you had me!” Louis shouted. “You had me! I was there for you, no matter what, through thick and thin, and you didn’t care. It didn’t matter to you because all you saw when you looked at me were dollar signs.”

“That’s not true,” Zayn shook his head.

“It is true! It is! You were never mature enough to handle making your own decisions, especially when it came to money, so you used me to keep your pretty lifestyle going. That’s why you did it!”

“Louis-“

“Fuck you! I’m supposed to hate you, and guess what? I think I really do now.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Author's Note: So, the rest of this chapter has a plot twist that not many other readers were happy with: part of this story (like a huge part) is all a dream. So if you absolutely hate that kind of thing, where it's like, these things didn't actually happen and one character changes how events play out, then don't read it. I am leaving it in the story for the readers that did enjoy it and actually preferred it. Feel free to read on out of curiosity, if you wish. But you have been officially warned. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry; _and not to be rude, but I kind of don't want to hear about it any more._** _ **=)** _

**If you don't want to read this part of the chapter, feel free to skip it and move ahead to Chapter 37. That chapter will pick up from where this one left off, but will feature the original ending to the story that I had planned months ago.**

**My advice? Just read the original ending, because that was definitely more preferred. For that reason, and for the sake of continuity, I would read up to this point and skip to Chapter 37.**

**But if you're in the mood for a crazy plot twist, or are simply curious about what I did, then keep reading this chapter and then skip to Chapter 36.**

**Thank you for your understanding!**

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Louis started shaking his head.

Then he clutched at his chest and started gasping for air.

“Harry,” he wheezed out.

“Louis,” his boyfriend rushed to his side, getting to him just as Louis dropped to his knees, still trying to breathe.

“What have you done?” Harry screamed at Zayn.

“Louis,” Zayn pleaded. “Oh, my God. No, no, no.”

Louis looked at Zayn with wide eyes, his body starting to shake.

His eyes started closing and he began to slump forward.

“No!”

Zayn rushed forward to catch Louis as he fell, his arms coming closed around… Nothing.

Zayn fell to the floor with a grunt, suddenly surrounded by nothing but white space.

He wasn’t in Louis’ apartment any more and Louis and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

“What the fuck?” he asked out loud. “Louis?”

He looked around, starting to feel afraid.

_Where am I?_

With one desperate attempt, he shouted, “Louis!”

And then he felt himself jolt, and had the sense of falling from a great height.

\---

Zayn gasped and shot up in his bed. He pounded at his chest while he coughed, struggling to breathe correctly.

“Where’s Louis?” he muttered to himself.

The door opened carefully, and his older sister Doniya walked in.

“You OK?” she asked while eating the bowl of cereal clutched in her hand. “I heard you like, choking in here.”

“What the fuck?” he asked loudly.

“Chill. What’s your problem?”

“What are you doing here?”

She looked from side to side before shaking her head. “I live here, idiot. What’s wrong with you?”

Now that she mentioned it, this place did look familiar. Zayn looked around the room and saw the Usher and Jay-Z posters on the wall.

There was a black backpack lying on its side under the window, with pencils and a notebook hanging out of it.

His computer was sitting on the desk next to his closet, which was opened to show… school uniforms.

_Holy shit._

“What’s today?” he asked his sister.

“What?”

“Today’s date. What is it?”

“July 22.”

“What year?”

Doniya gasped. “I knew it. You totally drank last night at El’s Sweet Sixteen.”

Zayn felt his jaw drop. “Did you say ‘sixteen’?”

“Admit it. Are you hungover?”

“No, I’m not hungover, Doniya! What year is it?”

“It’s 2007, you psycho.”

“2007? What the fuck happened in 2007?”

Doniya just stared at him.

“What is happening?” Zayn muttered. He leaned forward and started rubbing at his temples.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, little brother.”

He didn’t feel hungover. He didn’t feel like he was just coming down from a high, either. So what was going on?

“Where’s Louis?”

If anyone knew what was going on, Louis would.

“I don’t know. Home? Doesn’t he have that meeting with the producers today?”

Zayn’s head shot back up. “The meeting?”

“Yeah, about the show for his family?”

“The show.”

“Do you have memory loss or something? Do I have to take you to the hospital? Yeah, the show. We’ve been hearing about it for weeks.”

“I have to stop it,” he realized. “I have to stop the meeting. Oh, my God. I have to go over there.”

“It’s like, 8:30 in the morning. Why are you going to Louis’? I know you two are like, codependent or whatever, but still.”

Zayn wasn’t listening. He was already digging through his dresser for a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

“Do you mind?” he asked his sister as he pulled off the T-shirt he’d worn to bed.

Doniya rolled her eyes before turning around and closing the door behind her.

Faster than he thought possible, he was pulling on his change of clothes. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his blue and white Nike’s from the bottom of the closet and put them on.

He grabbed his keys, wallet and… his phone?

He got sidetracked looking at the iPhone next to his bed.

Was this really what the iPhone looked like in 2007?

“Why is it so heavy?” he asked himself. “Ew.”

After flipping the phone over a few times, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

He dropped everything in his pockets and ran out of his room.

“I’ll be back!” he called out to his sisters, all three of whom were lounging on the couch in front of the television.

Doniya was the only one who looked at him, watching him leave with confusion all over her face.

He hurried out the front door and to the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button to go down.

“Hurry up. Hurry the fuck up.”

When it finally opened, he practically threw himself inside and started furiously pressing the button for the lobby, breathing a small sigh of relief once the doors shut and he was going down.

He bolted through the lobby once the doors slid open.

He pushed his way through the main door and turned down the street, almost immediately crashing into a random pedestrian.

“Watch it, kid,” the older man grunted.

 _Oh, right. I’m like, seventeen now,_ Zayn thought to himself.

He kept running, careful to avoid bumping into anybody else.

He was lucky that Louis only lived two blocks away. If he lived any farther, he never would’ve been able to keep up his pace.

When he got to Louis’ building, he once again, ran to the elevator and jumped in, hitting the button for the top floor.

_Louis, you better not have said ‘yes’ yet._

As soon as the elevator released Zayn to Louis’ floor, he ran up to the door and started banging on it.

After a moment, Mark angrily answered. “Zayn, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Sorry, Mark,” Zayn apologized, running past Louis’ dad.

He made the familiar journey to Louis’ old bedroom… Or, Louis’ current bedroom.

“Louis, just tell me what you want to do,” Zayn heard Jay saying. “The producers need a decision today.”

“Mom, please,” Louis groggily begged.

“Louis, just tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

Zayn burst into the room, passing preteen Lottie and Fizzy – who were hovering outside the door – on the way in.

“Louis, don’t do it!” he practically yelled.

“Ugh!” Louis groaned. “Why is everybody coming into my room this morning?”

The last question came out as more of a whine. Louis pulled a pillow over his head to further prove his childish point.

“Louis, just give me an answer,” Jay rolled her eyes.

“Yes. OK, mom? Yes. Can you go?”

Zayn heard Lottie and Fizzy sigh from outside the door.

“Louis, you can’t do it; it’s going to ruin your life. And mine.”

“What are you talking about, Z?” Louis questioned, throwing the pillow away from him. “Where did you even come from?”

“Zayn, you know I’m always happy to see you,” Jay started, “but really. What are you talking about?”

“I just have a bad feeling about the show, Lou. Please don’t do it. You don’t need that kind of attention.”

“What do you mean? What attention?”

“Just… attention. OK. Louis, in the twenty years that you’ve known me-“

“Twenty years? Zayn, we’re seventeen!”

“Shit. Right. That’s right. Uh…  _Thirteen_  years of knowing each other, and I’ve never screwed you over. In just these thirteen years, I’ve never let you down. Right?”

“Yeah…”

“Sweetie, are you on drugs?” Jay asked worriedly.

“No!”

_Not yet._

“Just, Louis, please listen to me. Don’t do the show. Just don’t do it. Please.”

Jay looked back and forth between the two boys, unsure of whether she should actually say anything.

“Um,” Louis started, staring at his best friend: the one who looked like he was about to puke from exhaustion.

“Louis?” Jay asked. “What do you want to do?”

“No.” Louis said simply. “No, I don’t want to do it.”

“Yes!”

Louis, Zayn and Jay turned to look out of Louis’ bedroom door to see Lottie and Fizzy jumping up and down and hugging.

“What do you mean, ‘yes’?” Jay wondered.

“We didn’t want to do it, either,” Lottie explained. “Let the Kardashians be the famous family with a tv show.”

“How do you even know who they are?”

Fizzy shrugged. “Everybody knows who they are.”

“You’re ten,” Louis said to Fizzy.

“Almost eleven,” Fizzy rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my God,” Louis sighed.

“OK, so the girls clearly don’t want this to happen,” Jay reasoned. “Are you definitely saying ‘no,’ Louis?”

“I’m saying ‘no,’” Louis agreed after another glance at Zayn.

“OK,” Jay decided. “Then we’re not doing it. I’ll call them up now and tell them not to bother coming over.”

“Yay!” Lottie and Fizzy cheered again.

“Why didn’t you girls tell me sooner?” Jay wondered as she left the room.

“We thought it was obvious,” Lottie replied.

“You want to tell me what this is all about?” Louis asked Zayn.

“Not really,” Zayn shook his head. “But you trust me, right?”

“Yeah,” Louis shrugged.

“Then don’t worry about it.”

Zayn smiled before jumping on his best friend.

“Oh, get off! Come on!”

Zayn gripped Louis in a tight hug.

“I love you, Lou.”

“I love you, too, Z. But, you got morning breath like a bitch, man. Get  _up._ ”

Zayn laughed and sat up, still straddling the other teenager.

He looked over at Louis’ desk and saw a framed photo of Louis and Eleanor from junior prom two months ago.

The two of them were kissing.

It made Zayn laugh even louder.

“What’s so funny?” Louis inquired.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

\---

**June 2009**

“Zayn, why do you want to go to Nobu so bad?” Louis questioned while he finished fixing his hair.

“I just want to. Sue me. Let’s go, we’ll be late.”

“Late for what? It’s 9:30 on a Monday night.”

“I have to be home by midnight,” Zayn shrugged.

“Since when do you have a curfew?”

“Since today! Can we go now?”

Louis walked away from him to find his shoes. “You know, the last time you acted this bizarre was that morning you came bursting in to my room at like, the ass crack of dawn to tell me not to do that television show.”

“And I would do it again, too. You ready?”

“Yeah, Crazy.”

“We’ll be back!” Louis yelled to his mom as the two boys left his room.

“Shh!” she came out saying. “The twins just went to sleep.”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “We’ll be back.”

“OK. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Louis and Zayn went downstairs and got into a cab.

“I don’t know what I want,” Louis thought as the car drove through the city.

“You know you’re gonna get the teriyaki chicken thing like you always get,” Zayn teased.

“Hey, you never know. I could get something different.”

“You won’t.”

“No, I probably won’t. What will you get?”

“I don’t know yet. Probably something with spinach.”

“You and your spinach,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“It wouldn’t kill you to eat something with vegetables sometimes, Lou.”

Louis made a fake gagging sound. “It just might. You don’t know.”

Zayn let out a laugh.

“So did you tell your parents you’re moving out yet?”

“Nope. And I’m not sure if I ever will.”

“Zayn, you’re not going to be living there any more. I’m pretty sure they’ll notice when you stop coming home at night and to breakfast in the morning.”

“Will they, really?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Look, they flipped shit when I all of a sudden told them I didn't want to be a lawyer. I’m not really looking forward to seeing what they do when I tell them I’m not even going to be living with them any more.”

“I think they’ll take it fine,” Louis said. “It’s a way to prove that you can be independent, and can make responsible decisions. Like, if you’re mature enough to live on your own, you were mature enough to decide to change your major.”

“I’ll tell them when it’s more official.”

“You already signed a lease! How much more official can it get?”

“When I hire a moving truck?”

“Zayn…”

“Listen; give it three years. You’ll see how hard it is to tell your parents that you’re moving out.”

“Why three years?”

“Um… I don’t know. I’m just saying a number. Oh look, we’re here.”

Zayn paid the cab driver and they got out, walking quickly inside.

“Hi, Zayn Malik; 10:00 reservation for two.”

The hostess skimmed over her list and checked them off. “Of course, sir; follow me this way.”

She led them back into the restaurant and sat them down in a booth. “By the window, as requested, sir.”

“Thank you,” Zayn said.

Louis browsed the menu for a few minutes, genuinely wanting to try something new.

Their waiter came up and took their drink orders. He brought them out quickly after.

“Do you gentlemen know what you would like to eat?” he asked.

“No,” Zayn immediately said, looking out the window.

Louis looked at his friend. “A few more minutes?” he requested of the waiter.

“Of course.”

“Zayn, be nice to him; he could spit in our food,” Louis hissed across the table after the waiter was out of earshot.

“Lou, do you have to go to the bathroom?”

“What? No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I understand how my bladder works. Thanks.”

“Oh, OK. Hey, Lou, you have – Oh, no!”

Zayn had reached across the table to point at something. In the process, he knocked over Louis’ water and got the front of his pants all wet.

“Zayn, what the fuck?” Louis jumped up to avoid getting too much water all over him.

“Do you want to go to the bathroom? I think they have those super speedy hand dryers in there. You should try them out.”

Louis glared at him. “Dude, if you wanted me to leave the table, you just had to tell me. Damn.”

Zayn watched Louis walk away from the table, shaking his head.

Just as Louis passed the front door to get to the bathrooms, someone else walked in.

\---

“Fucking Zayn,” Louis muttered, walking into the empty bathroom. He grabbed a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser and started patting down his pants.

“I look like I pissed myself,” he groaned after he looked in the full-length mirror on the wall.

With a sigh, he threw out his paper towels and started to grab more.

The door opened behind him.

He looked back and saw a young, sort of tall, and really lanky guy with dark brown curls sitting atop his head walking in.

He smiled at Louis, his grassy green eyes making contact with Louis’ bright blue ones.  

Louis shot him a shy smile before looking back down at the entire reason he came into the bathroom.

 _Just gonna pat down my crotch with some paper towels while a cute guy has to go to the bathroom,_  Louis thought to himself. _Not awkward at all. Not even a little humiliating._

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash behind him. He quickly looked back to see that the boy had knocked over the trashcan.

“Shit,” he heard the boy mutter to himself as he scrambled off the floor where he had fallen down.

“Oops,” he said to Louis, noticing all of the paper towels that had scattered all over the floor.

“Hi,” Louis greeted. He bit his lower lip before asking the obvious. “How did you do that?”

“What? Make a complete fool of myself?”

Louis smiled. “I was going to say, ‘trip over a trash can that you probably could’ve avoided,’ but you could say that, too.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed. “Um, I just wasn’t watching where I was going, I guess. I’m kind of clumsy like that.”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement.

“Are  _you_ OK?” Harry asked, looking at the wad of paper towels Louis still had clenched in his hands.

“Oh, um… Yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic. Better than I’ve been in a while, sweetheart.”

“Can’t tell if you’re serious or not.”

Louis laughed. “Not at all; no. My friend is being a total weirdo and spilled water all over me. That’s what this is, by the way: water. I didn’t have an accident.”

“I assumed as much. Thought you might be a little old to still be pissing in your boxers.”

“You’re never too old to pee on yourself. That’s why they’re called ‘accidents.’”

The boy froze. “Huh. I guess you’re right. I mean, they do make diapers for old men.”

“See? No such thing as being ‘too old.’”

“Well, did you need help or-?” He literally cut himself off. “No, no. Ignore that. That was really awkward and I don’t know why I asked you that.”

“You thought I needed help drying off my crotch in a restaurant bathroom?”

“Now I’ve made this situation uncomfortable.”

“I can make it more uncomfortable.”

“Please do.”

“Do you think I could use the hand dryers right here to dry myself off?”

The boy examined the hand dryers for a moment before responding.

“I think you could. You just have to get the right angle.”

“The right angle?”

“Yeah, like…” he paused before demonstrating the ‘right angle’: hands on his hips, back arched, pelvis thrusted forward and standing on his tiptoes.

“Like that,” he finished, returning to his normal position.

Louis burst into laughter approximately five seconds later.

The boy soon joined him. “Sorry, did that _not_ make this situation less weird?”

“I’m not sure, to be honest,” Louis giggled, wiping tears from his eyes. “Wow, that was, um… Gesticulative.”

“Gesticulative? Is that a word?”

“It is now… Um…”

“Harry,” he answered the unasked question. “Sorry.”

“It’s OK. I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Louis. Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Louis said.

“Um, just to keep the awkward going, I actually did have to pee when I came in here.”

“Oh! Absolutely, yeah, go ahead. While you’re doing that, I’m going to attempt to use the dryer.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry nodded.

Back at the table, Zayn was sitting alone and tapping his fingers on the table. He was trying not to think about whether or not Louis and Harry had run into each other in the bathroom.

He had his fingers crossed that they had.

“Oh, my God,” Louis sighed, sinking down into the booth.

“What?”

“I just met the  _most adorable_   _boy_  in the bathroom.”

“Yeah? What’s he like?”

“He’s cute. And he has these pretty green eyes and soft-looking brown curls. And he had dimples when he laughed. Meanwhile, I’m standing there with a water stain on my pants and a handful of paper towels, looking like I can’t control myself in public.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. You get his number?”

Louis gasped. “No! I didn’t.”

“What did you do in there if you didn’t get his number?”

“Um, he knocked over the trashcan and we flirted and he showed me how to dry my pants and he went to the bathroom and we cleaned up the paper towels and then I said ‘bye’ and I left.”

Zayn slapped his hands on the table and sighed. “Louis…”

“I know; I’m an idiot.”

“Well where is he now? Can you go ask him?”

Louis sat up a little and looked around the restaurant. “Shit!” he ducked back down.

“Where is he?”

“He’s coming out of the bathroom now.”

Zayn looked over and, sure enough, there was Harry, walking toward the main room of the restaurant.

From where he was, he probably couldn’t see Louis in his seat at the booth, huddled against the window.

“So go ask him for it now,” Zayn stated.

“I can’t just go and get his number  _now._ Really, Zayn?”

“Fine; I’ll do it.”

Zayn jumped out of the booth and avoided Louis’ hands as he reached out to stop him.

“Zayn, come back here!” Louis whisper-yelled.

Zayn walked right up to Harry, who appeared to be looking around for something.

Maybe Louis.

“Hey, Harry,” Zayn happily greeted.

“Do I know you?”

“Oh, sorry. No, you don’t. But, I’m Louis’ friend Zayn. You like, just met him?”

Harry’s eyes brightened up considerably at the mention of Louis’ name. “Oh, yeah, I did. You’re the weirdo friend who knocked water all over his khakis?”

“Guess I am, yeah. Listen, I love Louis to death, but he can be a little shy when it comes to people that he likes. So, I was wondering if you liked him, too? If so, I can give you his number right now.”

Harry looked behind Zayn and saw Louis peeking out from his booth.

Louis gave a little wave and Harry smiled back at him.

“Let me see your phone?” Zayn requested.

Harry reached a hand into his back pocket and pulled it out, handing it right over.

Zayn quickly slid it unlocked and punched the number in under Harry’s contacts.

Once he was sure the number was correct, he saved it and gave it back to Harry.

“See ya, Curly,” Zayn said over his shoulder as he returned to the table.

\---

That night, as Louis and Zayn left Nobu, Louis stole one last glance over to where Harry was sitting with who Louis assumed to be his parents.

Harry watched him walk out and reached for his phone.

**_Harry: So, on my way back from the bathroom, a guy named Zayn came up to me and said he was your friend. Was that true?_ **

**_Louis: I am friends with a guy named Zayn. That’s correct. Is this Harry? Because I met quite a few cute boys tonight. Want to make sure I’m talking to the right one._ **

**_Harry: That hurts. Wait, this is Louis, right? Because it could be that other guy I met in the bathroom._ **

**_Harry: The one who can control his bladder in fancy sushi restaurants._ **

**_Louis: Oh, you got jokes now, huh? Good to know._ **

**_Harry: Knock knock._ **

**_Louis: Oh, boy…_ **

**_Harry: Knock knock!_ **

**_Louis: Who’s there?_ **

**_Harry: Little old lady._ **

**_Louis: Little old lady who?_ **

**_Harry: I didn’t know you could yodel!_ **

**_Harry: Look, I’m learning so much about you._ **

**_Louis: That was horrible, Harold. Don’t ever tell that joke again._ **

**_Harry: You laughed. Admit it. Everybody laughs at my jokes. I have a million of them, and they’re all funny._ **

**_Louis: Well, you could tell me more of them. In person, if you want. What are you doing this weekend?_ **

**_Harry: Quite a few things, but I could move some things around in my schedule._ **

**_Louis: Oh, could you? I would be so honored._ **

**_Harry: Anything for you. Should I pick up some Depends on my way to see you? There’s a pharmacy around the corner from my house._ **

**_Louis: Yeah, sure. Could you also get some wine to go with your cheesy sense of humor?_ **

**_Harold: Not a problem, Lewis. Not at all._ **

**_Louis: Don’t call me Lewis, and this could be the start of a beautiful friendship._ **

**_Harry: =P_ **

**_Louis: =)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big believer in fate. What can I say?  
>  **IF YOU HATED THE PLOT TWIST** (and trust me, you're not alone), sorry.  
>  **And trust me when I say this: I absolutely love you guys. I love each and every one of you, but I'm done talking about the plot twist. At this point, it's been done for so long that I'm over it. Either read it or don't. If you leave me a comment saying how much you didn't like it or why I should've have done it... It will be ignored. Thanks!**


	35. Author's Note =/

OK, so I read through a whole lot of comments last night and this morning and I honestly value all of your opinions. To those who were worried about offending me, don't worry about that. Like, I was the Opinion Editor of my college newspaper for 2 1/2 years. I'm all about people feeling secure enough to voice their opinions. 

I'm at such a standstill because most of you hated the plot twist, while some of you understood my reasons for doing it and said that you actually liked it. 

So it came down to a matter of what to do next. 

Should I continue the story as planned and just say, 'it's my story and I do what I want'? Meanwhile, you guys dislike the ending? 

Do I delete the alternate ending, pretend it never existed and just post the original?

Or, do I do both? 

I slept on it, and... Well, here goes nothing. 

I feel like I let a lot of you guys down with the last chapter. 

And before you say that I didn't disappoint you with it... Let's be real. I kind of did. 

(Of course, if you were one of the ones who actually liked the plot twist, then you can just ignore this and read the next chapter as planned.)

Like I said before, the whole plot twist thing came to me out of the blue, and I thought it would be an interesting idea. I realized going into it that it might not work for some people, but I didn't expect most people to pretty much hate it. (This is not a pity party. I swear I'm not trying to make you guys feel bad. Just being honest here) 

I took a risk. It didn't work out. OK. Learning from it and moving on. 

At first, I was reading your comments, and I understood where you were coming from, but I think the best comment I got said, "I'm not a fan of those kind of stories because it feels like the story was pointless. Like i mean, if it was just a dream then why did i read it?"

That right there hit the nail on the head, because I absolutely don't want anybody walking away from something I've written and thinking, 'Why did I bother?'

I feel like I've put so much work into this story (just want to say that I've been planning this since April 2014, so it's been a long time coming), and I've dragged you guys through such an emotional roller coaster that you deserve to be rewarded for it. You've all been so wonderful and have left such heartfelt and amazing comments, and you should've gotten a story that you would (hopefully) want to reread over and over again and not have to skip any chapters because you hate them. And the majority of you weren't getting that kind of feeling with the last chapter because of it all being a dream, and I feel horrible about that. 

I've read stories before where I've read the last chapter and been like, 'That's it? That's how it's going to end?'

Hell, I've read professionally published novels where I've been let down with the ending. And that's the number one thing I don't want to do here.

So, here's my plan. As you can see at the top, there's no longer a definite number of chapters for this story.

What you're reading right now is Chapter 35. 

Chapter 36 will be the ending as if the whole thing was a dream. 

Chapter 37 will be my original ending, as if the whole thing wasn't a dream. However, in this ending, Louis doesn't have a second heart attack like I alluded to in Chapter 34. It will stop at Louis saying that he hates Zayn and Louis and Harry brush him off and go to meet everybody at Liam and Sophia's. 

That's how it will be for now. I might wind up changing it to 38 chapters depending on how I adjust the flow of the chapters, but whatever. We'll see how it plays out.

Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Just keep in mind, I wasn't anticipating doing this, but again, I don't want you guys to love only 95% of the story and pretend the last two chapters don't exist. I have about a thousand words of the alternate (like it was a dream) ending written, and 1,200 words of the original ending done. 

So, it'll take me some time to get both up. I'm hoping that with the days I have off for the holiday, I'll be able to make major progress, though. 

When I post Chapter 36, I'll completely understand if nobody reads it. But it would also be pretty cool if maybe curiosity got the best of you and you read what I had planned for Louis and Harry. Like I said, everything was still going to be a happy ending. That was the main thing about this story that had not changed. 

OK, this is getting sort of long, so I'm going to wrap it up. 

Thank you to everybody who gave me honest criticism. Usually, most people abide by the 'If you have nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all' rule, but as long as your criticism is constructive, I don't have a problem with it. =)

Thank you to everybody who read the story and gave kudos and commented on it. I hope you'll be satisfied with at least one of the endings I publish. 

Thanks, guys! 

<3 Ange


	36. The End (Alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending as if everything was a dream. There's a time jump after the end of Ch. 34, when Louis and Harry meet for the first time. So for this to make sense, you read this chapter directly after Ch. 34.  
> Friendly reminder: Since the show never happened in this ending, the living arrangements are very different. The way I see it is: Louis, Zayn and El are the only ones who have money, since they come from richer backgrounds than the others.  
> Some of the jobs are different, and one relationship hasn't been established yet.  
> So, just keep that in mind when reading!  
> This was honestly harder to write than the other ending, because I had so much freedom with what to write, and that was so intimidating!  
> There were some things that I definitely wanted to happen and some things that needed to take place, so that helped a little, but it was challenging to fill in the gaps.  
> I hope you like what I did with this version! (All 14K words of it.) If you're reading this, thank you!

**May 2014**

Harry walked into his and Louis’ apartment on Wednesday night, exhausted from his day at the bakery.

His chocolate marshmallow cupcakes were more popular than he thought they would be, and he’d baked so many batches that he had to run up and down the stairs four times to get more cocoa powder.

Wednesdays were always his long days, but by some miracle, he’d been sent home early today, turning his twelve-hour shift into a ten-hour shift.

All he wanted to do was sleep; maybe he’d get in a nap before Louis came home and he had to start dinner.

He immediately dropped the contents of his pockets onto the coffee table and collapsed on the sofa.

He noticed that Louis’ cell phone was still on the table.

He figured his boyfriend had just forgotten it in his rush out the front door this morning. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He remembered then that Perrie had her Marvel interview earlier today. He would have to call her and find out how it went.

Just as he got comfortable, he heard his phone start to vibrate.

It didn’t stop, so he realized that somebody was calling him.

He blindly reached over and pawed at the things on the table until he held the ringing phone in his hand.

“Hello?” he spoke into it.

“Yes, can I speak to Louis Tomlinson, please?”

He pulled the phone away from his ear and realized, too late, that it had been Louis’ phone that was ringing.

“Um, he’s actually not here right now. He should be home soon, though. Can I take a message for you?”

“Sure. Just let him know that Anthony called and wanted to know if we were still meeting tonight?”

Harry frowned. Louis hadn’t mentioned any meetings tonight.

“Tonight?” he asked.

“Yes; unless his boyfriend’s work schedule changed and he can’t get away.”

Harry could feel the exact second he wanted to throw himself off the top of his building.

“Um, yeah, wouldn’t want Harry to find out,” he mumbled as he sat up.

“Exactly; can’t have that happening. Not now, anyway. Yeah, if you could just have him call me or shoot me a text, that would be great.”

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

“You, too.”

Harry hung up the phone and just let it hang from his fingertips.

Harry prided himself and Louis on having the kind of relationship where they could talk about anything; so when, a few weeks ago, Louis started randomly working late and being vague about where he was, he started having his suspicions.

For the last five years, Harry had always seen his boyfriend as the most loyal, most faithful man around.

He also thought that El’s boyfriend Nate was the same way.

Until he cheated on her.

That made him realize that maybe you can’t trust everybody.

He could still remember the day El came over two months ago, crying hysterically after she’d caught Nate in the act.

He didn’t realize that he could soon be dealing with the same situation.

_“It’s over!” El exclaimed as she burst through the front door._

_Louis stood with his hand still on the door handle and his eyes wide, watching El storm past him into the apartment._

_Harry jumped up from the couch to see what was the matter._

_“It’s over, Louis,” she cried. “Me and Nate. We’re done.”_

_“What happened?”_

_He rushed over to her side and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to look into her eyes._

_“He’s cheating on me,” she confessed tearfully. “I just caught them.”_

_“What?” Harry gasped._

_“They were in our fucking bed!” she yelled. “How could he do that to me? We’ve been together for almost three years and he just… He could-“_

_She couldn’t hold it together any more and broke down crying._

_Louis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, looking over her shoulder at Harry._

_The two men held the gaze for a moment before Louis started shushing El._

_“It’s OK, El. I got you. You’re gonna be OK.”_

_The two of them rocked back and forth until El turned her head. “He said that he wasn’t ready for a real relationship. And he didn’t know if he was ready to get married.”_

_Harry shook his head, saddened to think that they were all wrong about this guy._

_“It took him_ three years _to realize that? Like, what was I doing wrong?”_

_“You weren’t doing anything wrong,” Louis comforted. “He’s an idiot if he thinks that he’ll ever find anybody better than you, because he won’t.”_

_“He just kept saying he was sorry,” she whimpered into his chest._

_“He’s only sorry he got caught, babe. He’s a scumbag.”_

_A fresh round of tears hit, and El started bawling again._

_“I was supposed to marry him, Louis.”_

_“El-“_

_“And whenever I brought marriage up, he would just avoid the question. Guess I know why. God, I should’ve realized it.”_

_“El, you’re better off without him,” Louis stated firmly. “He doesn’t deserve you. You need somebody who does.”_

_She just sniffled, the only way she could really acknowledge the comment._

_“Besides, no guy will ever love you like I love you. And you know that, right?”_

_El nodded once, but that was all Louis needed._

_They stood there in silence for another moment before Louis suggested they break out the rum and drink until they forgot Nate’s stupid name._

_El immediately agreed._

Harry never thought he would be in the position of thinking that Louis was cheating on him, but El’s situation was eerily similar to his own.

Both he and El had boyfriends who were seemingly loyal.

Both of them had been with their boyfriends for a long time.

Both of them planned on marrying their boyfriends.

Both of their boyfriends avoided the topic of marriage when it was brought up.

That last one wasn’t totally true in this case, though.

He and Louis had talked about marriage all the time when they were younger, and eventually decided that they would wait until they were both done with school before getting engaged.

Well, Harry had graduated a year ago, and Louis hadn’t brought it up since before that.

What was he waiting for?

They’d been together for almost five years now.

Harry wanted to believe that after that long, Louis would know if he wanted to be with Harry forever or not.

An hour after Louis was supposed to be home, Harry made dinner for himself. He ate alone, letting his mind come up with about a million different scenarios of what Louis was doing and who he was with. 

Two hours after Louis was supposed to be home, the paranoia and the panic set in, and his brain sent thoughts of  _'How could he do this to me?'_ and _'Will he tell me the truth?'_ through his head. 

Three hours after Louis was supposed to be home, Harry packed a bag. 

He was just zipping it up when Louis walked through the front door. 

“Harry, I’m home!”

He walked down the hallway to see his boyfriend dropping his wallet and keys on the table by the door. 

Seeing Louis here, right in front of him, made him second guess everything he'd been thinking over the last few hours. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Louis wasn't cheating on him. Maybe there had just been some trouble at work. 

Now he didn’t know what he was going to do: whether he would say anything or not.

He suspected his face would give him away, though.

He quickly wiped at the tears staining his cheeks that he’d been unaware of until now.

“I'm sorry I'm so late; I had a late meeting," Louis apologized while he read through the mail. 

Harry was about to say it was OK, but then Louis continued. 

“But, did I leave my cell phone here? I couldn’t find it anywhere, and I was waiting for an important call.”

"From Anthony?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"Hmm?"

Louis dropped the letter he was looking at and refocused his attention on his boyfriend.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

He saw Louis stiffen up as he took in Harry’s expression.

“Babe, what happened?”

“Don’t call me that,” Harry spoke in a near-whisper.

“What?”

“I said, ‘ _don’t call me babe._ ’”

Louis paused, feeling a chill up his spine at his boyfriend’s tone.

“Who is he?” Harry asked.

“Who?”

“The guy you’re cheating on me with!”

Louis felt his jaw drop. “What?”

“How could you do this to me, Louis?” Harry sniffled. “How? If you weren’t happy, why didn’t you just leave?”

“I’m not cheating on you,” Louis assured. “I can promise you, I’m not cheating on you. I never have and I never will.”

“Bull.”

“It’s the truth! Why would you think I’m cheating on you?”

“Because he called here looking for you. His name is Anthony, right? He wanted to talk to you, and asked if you were still meeting him tonight, but he said it was only if my work schedule hadn’t changed and you could get away.”

Louis realized whom Harry was talking about.

It wasn’t what Harry thought it was, as clichéd as that was.

“No, Harry…”

“Who is he? What are you meeting him for? And why can’t I know who he is?”

“You’ve got it all wrong. Just-“

“If I’ve got it all wrong, then why won’t you tell me who he is?”

Louis stilled. He couldn’t tell Harry the truth about what was going on; not yet. He needed to wait.

“Because I just can’t, Harry. Not yet.”

“Well when can you tell me the truth?”

“Just, give me like, two weeks.”

“Two weeks!”

Louis flinched at Harry’s volume, although it hadn’t been unexpected.

“Harry, please just listen-“

“Why should I listen to you?” Harry wondered as he took a step forward. “You’re a cheater!”

“No, I swear I’m not. I love _you_ , Harry. You’re the only person I’ve ever truly loved, and you know that.”

“No, I don’t. You’re hiding something. I can see it in your eyes. Just tell me what you’re hiding.”

“I can’t! Not right now!”

“Unbelievable,” Harry sighed. He wiped at his eyes and started to walk away.

“Harry,” Louis shot his arm out to grab Harry’s and stop him from leaving. “I swear to you, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, my God,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Next you’re gonna break out the ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’”

“No, I’m not. I swear I’m not seeing anybody else. It’s only you, just the way it’s always been.”

“Yeah; I’ll bet Nate said that same thing to El before he fucked that blonde.”

Louis dropped his hand, surprised at how malicious Harry sounded.

“Is that what this is about? El and Nate?”

“Let’s look at it like this: for the past month, probably longer, you’ve been working late for no reason. You’re always sketchy about where exactly you are. I talk to this Anthony guy, who says that I can’t be around when you two meet up. We always said we would get engaged after I graduated, and it’s been twelve months without a ring. Hell, lately, whenever anybody even brings up the topic of marriage, you cleverly avoid it. We’ve been together for five years, and I understand that some couples change and drift apart over time, but I didn’t think that we were that couple.”

“Because we’re _not_ that couple,” Louis swore.

“Then tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s complicated, Harry!” Louis yelled. He was starting to get frustrated.

“Then un-complicate it!” Harry shouted back.

“I can’t!”

“You mean you won’t,” Harry realized.

Louis took a deep breath and let his head fall forward, his gaze drifting to the ground.

Harry let out a quiet, humorless laugh and then walked away.

“Harry, please,” Louis begged, following his boyfriend down the hallway to their bedroom.

He should’ve been more surprised than he was to see Harry picking up an already packed duffel bag.

"No, no, no," Louis protested. "Where are you going? Put that down."

He tried to snatch the bag away, but Harry slung it over his shoulder and away from Louis' grasp.

He fixed Louis with a calm stare. 

“I’ll be at Niall’s,” Harry spoke softly.

“Harry, don’t go. Stay here. I can explain, just… Not now. Please, just trust me.”

Harry shook his head, and Louis realized there was nothing else he could say.

“You’re still hiding something from me,” Harry observed. “I can see it in your eyes. I know you, remember?”

He brushed past Louis without a second glance, leaving the older man alone in the bedroom where they had woken up together just this morning.

As he heard the front door shut, Louis willed himself not to break down, no matter how much he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until he didn’t have any tears left.

He knew this was only temporary, and that Harry would understand everything soon.

\---

“Let’s get more shots!” Perrie called across the dance floor.

Zayn just shrugged and followed his girlfriend over to the bar.

El and Dani finished dancing to the song before heading in that direction as well.

By the time they got there, Perrie had four shots lined up, ready to go.

The group was out at Ruby Red that night. Perrie had her interview at Marvel yesterday and she thought that it went really well.

So she called for an impromptu night out in order to celebrate.

“What are we drinking?” El asked.

“Pink Starbursts,” Perrie replied. “I think.”

“Pez just said to surprise us,” Zayn cut in, “and it looks like the Pink Starburst, so we’re going with that.”

“Whatever, who cares,” Perrie rushed out. “To successful interviews!”

“Cheers!” the others joined in.

They all threw back their shot and placed their glasses back on the bar.

“Oh, what the fuck was that?” Zayn questioned.

“Damn, that’s strong,” Dani shook her head.

“Definitely not Pink Starburst,” El realized.

Perrie seemed to shiver as an after effect.

“Air?” Zayn asked her.

“Air,” Perrie confirmed.

“We’ll be right back,” Zayn told them.

He led her toward the entrance so that the two could go outside for a few minutes.

Dani and El sat down at the bar and each ordered another drink.

“So how are you?” El wondered. “Anything new in life?”

“Since you saw me last weekend?” Dani laughed. “Nah, nothing really. Um, still going to rehearsals for the new show. It’s gonna be here before I know it.”

“I’m glad you decided not to stop dancing. You’re amazing at it.”

“Thank you. And yeah, I think I still have a few shows left in me. Nothing big, though; no more traveling. I’m ready to stay put.”

“Good. You fit really nicely in our circle of friends. I don’t want to mess that up.”

“Oh do I?”

“Absolutely you do. Especially now. I need another single girl around to talk to.”

“Yeah, how are you holding up with the whole Nate thing?”

El shrugged. “Good days and bad days, I guess. But I’ve been doing better lately. Louis tells me every day that I deserve better, and I feel like I only recently fully appreciated that. For a while, I wanted to take him back whenever he asked me. But I want to move on now. Like, Nate and I first started dating when I was 20. I’m going to be 23 soon, and I just feel like I’ve been missing out on life, you know? I want to go do stuff. Nate was just holding me back.”

Dani stared at El with proud eyes. “Good for you, El. You deserve a lot better than that asshole.”

Their drinks arrived in front of them, and they just added it to Zayn’s tab.

When they got there, he insisted on footing the bill for the evening in order to celebrate Perrie’s successful interview.

“So you don’t think you’ll want to get into another relationship any time soon?” Dani prodded.

“I wouldn’t say ‘no,’” El shrugged. “But I’m not desperate for one. If it happens, it happens. I’m not going to go looking.”

“That’s a positive attitude to have,” Dani praised. “Just keep an open mind about everything and you’ll be alright.”

“Agreed.”

They had another drink before returning to the dance floor.

After a while, Zayn came and found them.

“Hey, I’m gonna get Perrie home; she’s done for the night.”

“Are you sure? I can take her if you want,” El offered.

“No, it’s fine. Have fun. I told the bartender to keep the tab open and you guys can put whatever you want on it.”

“Zayn, you’re the best.”

El and Dani each gave him a hug before he left.

He walked over toward Perrie, who was leaning against the wall near the door.

She gave the two of them a happy wave and Zayn took her hand and led her outside.

“Drinks?” Dani asked.

“Why not? I’m not paying.”

They returned to the bar, where they got actual Pink Starburst shots.

Then they got another shot.

And because Zayn was paying, they got two more before returning to the dance floor.

They squealed especially loud when ‘Single Ladies’ came on, and suddenly, they were surrounded by a lot more women.

El could feel herself relaxing as the music moved through her, and she felt a lot freer than she had when she first entered the club.

The bass was thumping and her hips were swaying.

She felt good, and to be honest, completely unstoppable.

Eventually, the night had to end, though.

The DJ made an announcement for last call, and the girls decided to close the tab now so they could avoid major traffic trying to get cabs home.

El signed off on the receipt for Zayn’s card and slipped it into her clutch, giving herself a reminder to give it back to him ASAP.

It was late, and El didn’t really feel like going back to her apartment yet.

“You can crash at mine, if you want,” Dani offered. “I’m so wired, I’m probably going to be awake for another few hours anyway.”

“That would be awesome!” El exclaimed. “I’m so not ready to go to bed yet.”

The two of them got into the first available cab back to Dani’s apartment.

When they arrived, they quickly paid the driver and stumbled up to Dani’s floor, giggling the whole way.

“I’ve been dying to take these shoes off all night,” El complained when they walked through her front door.

“Me, too,” Dani agreed.

They kicked their heels off and plopped down on the couch.

“So what should we do now?” Dani asked.

El just shrugged. Her head didn’t know, but the alcohol flowing in her bloodstream had a few ideas.

\---

“So, I wanted to ask you something,” Liam told Sophia on Friday morning.

The two of them were lying in Sophia’s bedroom in her 95th Street apartment.

“OK.”

“And, I actually wanted to ask you last night, but then, you know-“

“Yeah.”

Zayn had brought Perrie home drunk and crying, and Sophia had jumped in to help get her to bed, because the blonde refused to go to her room without getting hugs from her roommate.

By the time she was taken care of, Liam was half-asleep in the bedroom, and Sophia had fallen in next to him.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I’ve been saving up my money from work for a while now, and I think I’m ready to move out.”

After Liam graduated from college two years ago, he’d moved back in with his parents. On the day of the ceremony, Liam swore that he would be out in two years.

Well, two years was now, and Sophia was proud of how determined Liam was.

“So, I was looking around the area, and I really could afford a good place, if I had a roommate.”

“Oh, definitely,” Sophia agreed. “You want to ask Niall or something? I’m sure he would love to move closer to the rest of us. I hate that he still lives in Hamilton Heights.”

“Well no, not Niall…”

“True. I mean, if anything, he’s going to be moving in with Amy soon. They've been together for a year now, so it makes sense.”

“Well that, too, but no, I actually had somebody else in mind.”

“Who?”

“You,” Liam finally admitted.

Sophia picked her head up off the pillow. “Really?”

“Well yeah. I mean, we’ve talked about living together before, but it’s never seemed like the right time. At least, it hasn’t to me. But, I’m doing well at work, and now that you’re working with Garrett, we’ll have a dual income. Plus, I just want to live with you: fall asleep with you, wake up with you and just be with you, Soph. I kind of love you, you know.”

“I love you, too,” she smiled. “And I would love to live with you. You really think the timing’s right?”

“Yeah. Who knows? We could spend our two-year anniversary in our own apartment.”

“Wow. No screaming roommates running around getting ready for work.”

“No annoying parents asking every question they can think of,” Liam added.

Speaking of roommates, one of Sophia’s was in the hallway.

“Ugghhh,” Perrie groaned as she walked by on her way to the kitchen. “I’m never drinking again.”

Sophia checked the time. “Shit, I have to get ready for work.”

Liam nodded. “Me, too. When are you going to tell them?”

“Soon,” Sophia promised. “Maybe tonight. Definitely by this weekend. I want them to have as much time as possible to find a replacement if they need one.”

“El’s dad already pays half the rent,” Liam commented as he stood and stretched. “Will they really need a third?”

“I don’t know,” Sophia shrugged. “But I’d rather them have a lot of notice.”

“So nice of you.”

“I do what I can. Somebody has to be the nice one around here.”

\---

Over the next three days, Louis didn’t give up on trying to get Harry to talk to him.

He called, texted and sent flowers to his job.

But he got no response.

Until Saturday afternoon, when Louis was at home and he heard a knock at the door.

When he answered it, he immediately got a face full of Irish.

“You idiot!”

“Hi, Niall, good to see you, too.”

“You were supposed to be proposing soon,” Niall grunted, walking into the apartment, “and instead, you have Harry thinking you cheated on him. How does anybody with half a brain accomplish that?”

“The jeweler called, and Harry thought that it was some other guy because-“

“Oh, I know the story.” Niall silenced Louis by holding a hand up in his face. “I know because Harry won’t stop crying about it. You’re really going to let him think that you, the fucking love of his life, screwed him over by hooking up with some other guy?”

“No, I’m not letting him think that, but he won’t answer the phone and talk to me so I can explain. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s really an option now, to be honest. You have to tell him that you’re going to propose. That’s the only way to make this right.”

“But how? He won’t talk to me.”

“Just come over and tell him that you _need_ to talk to him. He still loves you, you know. And you can be a pushy bastard when you want to be.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“You’re welcome. Now fix this, all right?”

“OK.”

“So is the ring at least done?” Niall asked hesitantly.

“Almost,” Louis grinned. “It’ll be done next Friday. I can pick it up then.”

“And when are you gonna ask him?”

“June 8. It’s a Sunday.”

“You know he’ll say yes.”

“I don’t,” Louis shook his head. “Not any more.”

“Yes, you do. Despite whatever’s going on, you guys are still Louis and Harry. You’re like, eternal soul mates or whatever it is.”

“Thanks, Niall.”

“You’re welcome. Now get your boyfriend out of my apartment.”

\---

On Sunday, El lay on her couch, ignoring yet another phone call from Dani.

She felt horrible doing it, but she just wasn’t ready to face the music.

She couldn’t believe she kissed Dani.

Like, actually kissed her, with tongue and hands moving around and everything.

One minute, they were watching tv on the couch and the next, their lips were on each other’s and El was climbing into Dani’s lap before she realized what she was doing.

That had been the most awkward part of the night, when El stopped kissing Dani, jumped off her and muttered some bullshit excuse about being tired before retreating to the guest room.

She left before Dani had woken up the next morning and done the Walk of Shame back to her apartment in time to quickly get changed and head to work.

Luckily, she’d avoided her roommates, and therefore didn’t have to answer any questions.

She could’ve blamed the shots she’d taken or the bay breezes she’d had throughout the night, but she wasn’t sure if that was it.

Looking back on it, the alcohol may have just given her the courage.

All her life, El had thought she was totally straight. Even after finding out that Louis, her first real boyfriend, was actually gay, she’d never questioned her own sexuality after seeing how well Louis hid it all his life.

But kissing Dani was different than kissing Louis or Nate or any of the guys she'd kissed in between.

It’s not that she hated kissing guys; it’s just that, it was different kissing Dani. Like, she didn’t know how to describe it.

When she kissed guys, it felt like she could touch the clouds. But with Dani, she felt like she could shoot past them and touch the stars.

 _God, when did I start trying to be like Shakespeare,_ she thought to herself.

One thing was for sure: she didn’t hate kissing Dani. In fact, she kind of wanted to do it again.

But what did that make her?

El guessed she was bisexual. She hadn’t said it out loud yet, but she was thinking it, and had been thinking it ever since before that kiss.

It meant something to her, and she didn’t know what Dani felt about all this.

_I would know, if I answered the phone._

But it was too soon.

She’d never dated a girl before. She knew Dani had, when she was off traveling the world and being cultured and all that, but El hadn’t.

She didn’t know the first thing about it.

She also didn’t know if Dani would even want a relationship.

Probably not, based on El’s reaction to kissing her.

She just _didn’t know._ She never thought she’d have a sexuality crisis when she was 22.

Louis went through it when they were teenagers. Wasn’t that the typical age for people to figure out who they really are?

_I guess not._

Either way, El wasn’t doing anything with Dani yet. She wasn’t saying anything, because she didn’t know what to say.

She didn’t want to hurt Dani’s feelings, and she wanted to be as sensitive about the situation as she could be.

But before she did that, she had to figure out what was going on with herself.

\---

That same day, Harry was washing dishes after his and Niall’s breakfast.

He heard someone knocking at the door, and spared it just a glance before returning to his task.

He heard Niall open the door and say something to whomever it was standing there and the door shut a moment later.

Call it intuition, boyfriend senses or a good guess, but Harry already knew who it was that had arrived.

He finished the dishes and dried his hands off, turning around to see Louis watching him from the doorway.

The two of them examined each other, taking note of the other’s appearance.

Harry didn’t know how he looked to Louis, but he thought that the older man looked terrible.

Louis’ face was pale and a bit sickly, like it always looked when he hasn’t eaten. His jeans were wrinkled. Harry guessed he hadn’t done laundry in the past few days, and his pants were probably from somewhere in the hamper.

But above all, Louis’ eyes looked sad and desperate, like he was suffering some great loss and needed assurance that everything would be OK.

“What are you doing here, Louis?” he asked.

“Hoping you’ll come home.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m miserable without you,” Louis confessed. “It’s only been five days, but I haven’t slept or eaten right since you left. I can’t pay attention to anything because I’m so busy thinking about you and how I’m supposed to explain this to you.”

“How about the truth?”

“I’ll tell you the truth. I will. I just need you to come with me. I have to show you something.”

Harry looked at Louis with suspicious eyes.

Louis could sense his hesitation, so he added on, “Please? I promise everything will make sense now.”

Over Louis’ shoulder, Harry saw Niall waving.

He watched as the blonde gave Harry two thumbs up and nodded frantically.

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “Let me go get changed.”

Ten minutes later, the two of them were silently walking back downstairs. Louis opened the door for Harry to get into Preston’s waiting car.

“Hello, Harry,” Preston greeted pleasantly.

“Hi, Preston,” Harry smiled.

It wasn’t as happy as Harry usually was to see Louis’ driver, but it would do.

The car made its way back into the lower streets, keeping Harry confused about what was going on.

“Where are we going?” he eventually asked as the street numbers descended back into double digits.

“We’re going to meet Anthony,” Louis replied simply.

Harry tensed a little at the name, but remained otherwise emotionless.

Eventually, Preston pulled the car over on 84th Street, and Louis and Harry got out in front of a building marked simply ‘Gerrett’s Jewelers.’

Harry did a double take when he read the name. He stole a glance at Louis, who tilted his head toward the door and softly spoke, “Come on.”

The two men entered the building, and Louis walked immediately to a counter in the back.

Behind it was a tall man with dark hair, wearing a black suit with a gray dress shirt underneath.

He looked up when he heard the couple approaching.

“Louis, good to see you,” he smiled.

“You, too, Anthony.”

The two men shook hands and Louis looked back toward Harry to find his boyfriend looking around with wide eyes at the display cases surrounding them.

“Anthony, this is my boyfriend, Harry,” he introduced.

“Harry, _this_ is Anthony.”

“Louis, this is a jewelry store,” Harry realized breathlessly.

“Yes, it is.”

“Who are you buying jewelry for?”

“You.”

“What did you buy?”

“A ring,” Louis smiled.

“You bought a ring? For me?” Harry wondered, as his eyes started to tear up.

“Yes, Boyfriend, I bought you a ring.”

“I have a lot of rings. What kind of ring did you buy me?”

“Well, it’s a ring that I needed Anthony’s help in designing, which is why I’ve been ‘working late’ this past month and couldn’t tell you where I was.”

“It is?”

“It is. It’s also a ring that isn't ready yet, which is why I told you I needed more time before I could tell you the truth.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and it’s a ring that I’ll have to get down on one knee with…” Louis spoke so quietly that he was practically whispering.

He sunk down to one knee and Harry gasped. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he saw his boyfriend kneeling in front of him.

“Because _when_ I have this ring with me, I’m going to tell you how much I love you and how much I care for you. I love you so much Harry that I haven’t thought about any other guys in five years. You’re _it_ for me, and these past few days thinking that you hated me because you thought I was with somebody else absolutely broke me.”

Harry sniffled as he listened to Louis’ speech.

“When I get this ring, I will make sure that you know how much I can’t bear the thought of losing you, because I want to be with you forever. So, Harry, when I have the ring, and I get down on one knee and I ask you to do me the incredible honor of marrying me, will you say yes?”

Harry wiped at his face one more time as he looked down on Louis, baring his heart and soul.

He smiled and nodded, because _of course_ Harry would say yes to Louis when he proposed. Like there was any other option.

“Yes, I will.”

“Good,” Louis grinned up at him. He took Harry’s left hand and kissed its ring finger, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s the whole time.

“Can I kiss you now?” he whispered.

Harry nodded his head quickly, pulling his future fiancé into a searing kiss.

A moment later, they broke apart in giggles after registering the fact that they had an audience: one composed of Anthony, another jeweler and another couple in the store.

“Am I forgiven?” Louis questioned with a smirk on his face.

“You’re absolutely forgiven,” Harry replied.

After making sure his face was wiped clear of his happy tears, Harry walked up to Anthony and extended his hand.

“Hi, Anthony, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Harry,” Anthony replied, shaking it. “Glad you two worked everything out.”

“So am I.”

“Now, Harry, like Louis said, the ring isn’t finished yet, but, if you want, we can give you a picture of what it will look like.”

“No,” Harry immediately shook his head. “No, I want to see what Louis made for me when he proposes for real.”

“Fair enough. Well, Louis,” Anthony turned his head to look at the older man, “I’ll be calling you when it’s in, and we can inspect it together to make sure everything is right.”

“Sounds great, Anthony,” Louis said, extending his hand again. “I look forward to hearing from you, and thanks again for letting us come in on such short notice.”

“It was my pleasure. Wonderful to finally get a face to the name, Harry.”

“Thank you; same to you.”

The couple left the store and got back into Preston’s waiting car.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him close.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“So are you,” Louis replied. “I love you.”

“I love you. I can’t believe you’re proposing.”

“You really can’t believe it? We always said it would be after you graduated.”

“I know.”

“And I know it’s been _twelve months without a ring,_ ” Louis joked, throwing Harry’s earlier words back at him.

Harry groaned in embarrassment. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“I liked it, though, despite the fact that you were pissed at me. You’re sexy when you’re angry.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah.”

Louis leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Can we go home now?” he asked before leaning in again.

“Yes, please,” Harry sighed.

“Good, because there’s a few things I want to do to you.”

“Oh yeah? Well maybe there’s a few things I want to do to you, too.”

Louis smiled. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now let’s go.”

“Preston, can you take us home now?” Louis requested.

“Thank God,” Preston sighed. “I was waiting for you two to start making babies back there or something.”

“Is that the kind of thing you’re into, Preston?”

“Hey! Don’t think I won’t smack you upside the head when I drop you off.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would. And I have before.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis pouted.

The car pulled away from the curb, and Harry looked out the window as they drove. 

His face broke into another smile when he remembered that he and Louis weren’t even officially engaged yet, and that the big moment was still coming.

He couldn’t wait to see the ring, or to have Louis down on one knee for real. He knew that the tears he cried today would be nothing in comparison to that moment.

\---

“So since neither one of them is here, I guess Louis and Harry worked their shit out?”

Liam asked that question as he, Zayn and Niall, sat in Zayn’s apartment playing FIFA.

“Yeah, Harry texted me saying that he would come by later to get the stuff he left in my living room,” Niall confirmed as he scored a goal against Zayn’s team.

He was, unsurprisingly, winning.

“Louis just texted, ‘Do Not Disturb,’ the pervert that he is,” Zayn nodded.

“Well good,” Liam commented, getting comfortable on the couch. “I mean, it’s not like we didn’t see them working it out, but I’m glad it didn’t take long.”

“When is Louis proposing, anyway?”

“Louis told me it would be on June 8,” Niall answered.

“Oh yeah," Zayn realized. "That’s one of their anniversaries.”

“Cute,” Liam said.

“Yeah, I guess," Niall shrugged. "He asked me to go over there and help him cook dinner that night. I told him I would, but now I’m kind of regretting it.”

“Why?” Liam wondered.

“Because I know I’m gonna end up doing most of the work,” Niall laughed. “You know how dangerous that boy can be in the kitchen.”

“Yeah,” Zayn acknowledged. “You know he once set his sleeve on fire when we were just trying to make pancakes? I don’t know how he did it, but that was a fun one to explain to Jay.”

“Good God, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Niall, you’ll be alright,” Liam smiled. “I mean, you’re a trained chef. Surely you can get even Louis through a basic meal?”

“Don’t reverse psychology me, Liam.”

“Wouldn’t it be psychiatry?”

“Whatever it is, don’t do it to me,” Niall warned. “I promised Louis I would help him, and I will; I’m just nervous about it.”

“With any luck, if something happens in the kitchen, it’ll be to Louis,” Zayn reasoned as he tried to score. “It usually does.”

Niall and Zayn finished their game soon after, with a final score of 5-1. Zayn lost, but was unaffected, as that now meant he could drink a beer without distraction.

“So Zayn, did you submit your piece for that art thing yet?”

“For the charity silent auction? Not yet,” Zayn shrugged. “The deadline’s not for three more weeks, anyway. I’m more focused on _my_ show; you know, the one that’s going to be all of my work.”

A few months ago, Zayn received a phone call from the Johnson Parsons Gallery, saying that they would be interested in Zayn having his art show debut in their space.

It was the same gallery that featured Zayn in their ‘Artists on the Rise’ display last year, and Zayn’s work had struck a chord with the owners.

That night, Zayn had sold a lot of work and talked with a lot of potential buyers, garnering interest in the community for his graffiti pieces. He made contacts, sold more paintings and was soon commissioned to do even more for several A-list celebrities.

Clearly, he was in demand, meaning that a lot of major galleries wanted Zayn to have his debut show in their studio.

Zayn decided to go with Johnson Parsons since he was comfortable there. He knew the space and the location well, and could use that to his advantage when designing his work.

“Do you have work done for that one, then?” Niall questioned.

“Sure do,” Zayn nodded his head. “For that one, it’s a little easier, because there isn’t pressure on me to fit a specific idea. You know what I mean? Like, it’s all about what I want to do and what I’m inspired by, so honestly, I’ll probably have too much work and have to decide which pieces to cut out.”

“Well, that makes my job a lot easier,” Liam smiled.

His company, Mills-Browning would be hosting the event, as Zayn had personally asked Liam to plan it for him.

“You’re welcome, Liam,” Zayn grinned. “This’ll be the easiest job of your life.”

“Yeah, I already know everything about you. I’ll know what kind of invitations to pick, what music to play and all that other good stuff.”

“Hey, Li, did you ask Soph about moving in?” Niall wanted to know.

“I did, and she said yes. You know when I first told her I wanted to move out, she thought I would want to move in with you?”

“Nah, we’d kill each other.”

“You think?”

“Maybe not,” Niall reconsidered. “You’re pretty neat. But anyway, I want to ask Amy to get an apartment together soon. And move closer to you guys. 142nd is too far.”

“Agreed,” Zayn and Liam said in unison.

“It’ll be nice to have you closer,” Liam added on.

“I think so, too. Less subways and buses; more walking. Even if we got to the lower hundreds, that would be awesome. But my goal is double digits instead of triple.”

“It’s doable,” Zayn commented. “You’re making real money now that you’re a chef instead of just bartending at Twisted.”

“Yeah, I’ll never thank Robin enough for his recommendation,” Niall shook his head. “That, and the fact that he knew the owner of DiSutro’s and got me an interview.”

“I’m so proud of us, guys,” Liam smiled.

“Don’t make it weird, Liam.”

“I’m not making it weird, Niall! I’m just saying, we’re all in stable relationships, have actual careers, the whole nine yards. I can be proud if I want, Irish.”

“Never said you couldn’t. It’s just a little sappy, is all. You been hanging out with Harry more than usual?”

“I don’t think so,” Liam frowned. “Guess I’m just feeling sentimental or whatever.”

“Well whatever you’re feeling, keep feeling it,” Niall grinned. “Because I’m kicking your ass."

He scored his first goal on Liam, who had been distracted.

Zayn let out a loud laugh.

“Fucker,” Liam growled.

\---

On Saturday, El just couldn’t take it anymore. She had gone back and forth with her thoughts all week, and had never felt more confused.

She decided to go over to Louis’ and talk to him, hoping he could help her try to make some sense of what she was feeling.

She knocked on the door and smiled when Harry answered the door.

“Hey, H,” she said as she walked inside. “Louis around?”

“Nah, sorry,” he apologized. “Dan called him down to the office to go over some tour stuff for 5SOS.”

“Oh.”

“You OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just... Um-“

“El, what’s wrong?” Harry wondered.

“I don’t want to bug you,” she shook her head slightly.

He scoffed. “Why would you be bugging me?”

“Because it’s- It’s dumb. It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid if you came all this way to talk to Louis. I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you need somebody.”

El scratched at the back of her head. “OK,” she said quietly. “Um, can we sit?”

Harry nodded and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and El sat next to him.

He waited patiently as she got her thoughts together.

“OK, Harry, um- How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That you were… not straight.”

“Oh.”

El bit her lower lip.

“Oh,” Harry’s eyes widened, as he comprehended what was going on.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Um, well, I think I kind of always knew. Like, going through school, I would be with my friends, and they would be talking about how hot a girl was, and I would think she was pretty, but think her boyfriend was hotter.”

El smiled in relief that he understood and was being honest in his answer.

“I never thought anything of it, really. Like, it just was what it was. I saw guys in a way that I also saw girls. I could see myself dating a girl just as easily as dating a guy. I could’ve kissed a guy just as easily as a girl. I found myself more attracted to someone’s personality. Once I accepted that about myself, the more comfortable I felt, and the easier it was to tell other people. My family was supportive, and thankfully, so were my friends, and that was what mattered to me. With them behind me, I knew I would be OK.”

“So you’ve dated both before?”

“Well, I’ve only dated one guy,” Harry replied, “and I think it’s pretty serious.”

“Is it?” Eleanor giggled. “I had no idea.”

“Yeah, I kinda like him. He’s been around for a while. But before him, I went out on dates with a few girls in my high school. But I’ve kissed other guys and girls without that turning into anything serious.”

“What made you realize you definitely wanted to be with a guy?”

Harry shrugged. “I think that saying ‘When you know, you know’ is spot-on. Like, I know Louis is it for me. He’s all I want. I don’t even want to think about being with somebody else. Like, the thought of not being with him freaks me out, to be honest.”

El stayed silent as she absorbed the information. She felt a little better about what she had been feeling this past week, but it still didn’t make it any easier to put a label on herself.

“El, did something happen to make you question this?” Harry questioned gently.

“Yeah, it did. Um, and it’s just making me confused, because I feel like I just don’t know who I am anymore.”

“You’re Eleanor Jane Calder,” Harry answered simply after a moment. “You’re one of my boyfriend’s absolute best friends in the world, and you’re one of my good friends, too.”

El looked up at Harry, hesitance still clear in her eyes.

“You have a lot of good friends and wonderful family members who love you for who you are and wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Harry continued. “You’re kind, supportive, compassionate, funny and amazing. Anybody can see that.”

Eleanor felt tears spring to her eyes. She blinked them back, but more soon came.

“You’re a lot of things, El, and ‘straight’ doesn’t have to be one of the words that defines you, unless you want it to be. But just know that we will all still love you regardless.”

El let out a sob and wrapped her arms around Harry, burying her face in his neck.

“It’s OK,” he comforted. “I know it’s terrifying, but you’re strong, El. You’ll figure it out, I promise.”

She nodded, but still kept her face hidden.

A few minutes passed, and they stayed close while El calmed down.

“Do you want a beer?” he finally asked.

“God, yes,” she laughed. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes.

“OK,” he got up and walked into the kitchen. “I’ll tell Louis to get pizza on the way home.”

“That sounds perfect!”

El didn’t know what she had done to deserve her friends, but she knew she would be forever grateful for them.

\---

Louis couldn’t stop smiling all day. It was finally his and Harry’s anniversary.

June 8. Quite the special day indeed.

“Louis!”

The man in question stopped in front of Dan’s office on his way out for the day.

“What’s up?”

“You nervous for tonight?” Dan wondered as he smiled up at his stepson.

“Not at all,” Louis snorted. “I got it all figured out. Niall’s coming over to help me cook so that it comes out right. And then we’ll have dinner, and it’ll be all romantic, and then I’ll ask him.”

Dan was proud of the younger man, which he told him often.

Louis had graduated at the top of his class with degrees in Music and Business, so it had made total sense when Dan offered him a job with him at First Play Records.

Now, two years later, he was managing three of the company’s biggest acts: 5 Seconds of Summer, Sam Smith and Fifth Harmony.

And in just a few hours, he would be proposing to his boyfriend.

Louis was on the right path in life, and Dan couldn’t have been happier to have such a positive role model for the younger kids.

“And after five years,” Louis continued, “I feel pretty confident that he’ll say yes.”

“Louis, you could’ve asked Harry to marry you during your huge argument, and he still would’ve said yes,” Dan laughed. “You’ll be alright tonight.”

“Thanks, Dan."

"You're welcome. Now get out of here before I make you stay late.”

“Wouldn’t want that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I better not!” Dan yelled at Louis’ retreating figure.

\---

“Hello?” Harry called out as he walked in his and Louis’ apartment.

He immediately heard voices shushing in the kitchen.

“Anybody home?” he tried again.

He made his way to where he assumed Louis was, only to be surprised.

“Niall? I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Louis was sitting on the counter, and Niall was standing in front of him, his hands on his hips and his body angled toward the doorway through which Harry had just entered.

“Yeah, I was just helping out with something,” the blonde responded.

“With what?”

“Nothing.”

“You came over to help with nothing?”

“Yup.”

Harry looked around the room, noticing the large pot still on the turned-off stove and unopened jar of spaghetti sauce on the counter next to it.

“Your eye is twitching. What are you hiding?”

Niall’s right eye was, sure enough, twitching rather obviously.

“Gotta go,” he replied instead.

Niall hurried out of the kitchen and seconds later, they heard the front door swinging shut.

“He’s a terrible liar,” Harry commented.

“Yeah, he sort of is, isn’t he?” Louis grumbled.

“Anyway, Happy Anniversary.”

Harry walked up to Louis and gave him a long kiss.

“Happy five years of knowing each other,” Louis smiled.

“To the day. I’m glad you remembered.”

“Of course I did. How could I forget?”

Harry just shrugged.

“Were you trying to cook?” he wondered as he further examined the pot, finding spaghetti noodles starting to get mushy inside.

“Maybe,” Louis quietly admitted.

“Why’d you stop? Did something happen?”

“Maybe.”

“What?”

This was a little funny to Harry. In the five years he’d been with Louis, he thought that he’d trained him a little better than to attempt to cook.

He loved his boyfriend, but the man was hopeless in the kitchen.

“Um…” Louis held up his left hand, which he had been hiding behind his back, to show that it was wrapped in gauze.

“What happened?” Harry gasped. He walked back over to Louis and gently took his hand in his own so he could examine it.

“Um, I picked up the pan that had the meat in it, and I went to move it to the back, like Niall told me. But when I was done, I sort of, um, turned around, and put my hand down… on the burner. The one that was just on.”

“Louis!” Harry scolded. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t even really hurt now. Niall had me run it under cold water and then he put some aloe on it and he wrapped it up. And that’s when you walked in.”

“My poor baby chef.”

“Sorry, I ruined dinner.”

“But you tried. That was really sweet,” Harry appreciated.

“Do you think you could save it?” Louis pouted.

“Probably. The noodles might be a little soft right now, but if worse comes to worse, I could reheat the meat and maybe add some seasoning and we could have tacos instead.”

“OK.”

“I can’t believe you brought Niall over to help you make dinner. You didn’t have to do anything extra for tonight.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Why? Because we’ve known each other five years?”

“Exactly, Harry.”

Harry was confused. “You know you don’t have to do anything special for me, right? I love you, no matter what.”

Louis seemed to be having an internal battle.

Harry could see his eyes focusing in on his own, and it was starting to make him nervous, if he was being honest.

“Babe, what’s wrong? I see that gleam. What are you hiding?”

Instead of replying, Louis leaned in and kissed Harry again.

Once they pulled away, Louis took a deep breath, and seemed to resolve his conflict.

“Fuck it.”

He took his hand out of Harry’s and gently pushed him back.

Without giving Harry a chance to feel offended by the action, Louis slid off the counter and slowly started sinking down to one knee.

“Oh, my God,” Harry realized.

“This was going to be a lot more romantic, by the way,” Louis grinned.

“Shut up.”

“I had a whole speech planned – another one – and I wouldn’t have my hand all wrapped up like this-"

"Louis, just ask me!"

"OK, fine, here's the abridged version. Harry, it’s been exactly five years since I first met you in the bathroom at Nobu, after your clumsy self knocked over a trash can and we talked about the best way to dry off my soaking wet khakis.”

Harry giggled at the memory.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since then, because it had been a long time since I’d found somebody who I could be so open with. I loved that I felt like I had known you forever, despite only knowing you for such a short time. We’ve been through so much together, and we’ve had our rough spots. But we’re still standing strong, because I know that no matter what life throws our way, we’re in this together, and I’ll always have you by my side.”

Louis reached into his pocket then and pulled out a black velvet box.

He popped it open to reveal a solid platinum band with a light tribal design going around it and five blue diamonds, all equally spaced apart.

“Harry Edward Styles,” Louis started to say. “I’ve loved you every day for five years and I plan on loving you every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

Harry’s face broke into a huge grin. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Louis’ grin rivaled the one on Harry’s as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Harry’s finger.

“Perfect fit,” he boasted. “Now, help me up?”

“Oh, my God,” Harry laughed.

He still assisted his new fiancé in getting up to his feet.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you,” Louis muttered against Harry’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Harry mumbled back.

Harry pulled back to smile down at Louis. “Fiancé.”

“No take-backs.”

“Never.”

They kissed again, and then Harry asked, “Did I ever tell you why I knocked over that trash can?”

“I don’t think you did.”

“I was checking you out, obviously.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah. You were wearing those tight khaki pants, and your ass looked fantastic. I was busy staring at that instead of where I was walking. Therefore: knocked over trash can.”

“What a wonderful story,” Louis gushed. “Well kudos to my ass for getting your attention.”

“Kudos, indeed.”

As they leaned in for another kiss, Harry realized something. 

"Wait a minute. Did you really say 'fuck it' before you asked me to marry you? Rude."

"Yeah, well," Louis huffed, "you rushed me through my proposal speech. Impatient."

"And you burned your hand and overcooked the noodles."

"And you swooped in to save the day."

"That's so us," Harry laughed. 

"It kinda is, isn't it? Guess we're just meant to be then, babe."

\---

Eleanor burst into the kitchen of her apartment the next morning and immediately saw Sophia and Perrie already working together on breakfast.

Without any warning, she announced, “we have a wedding to plan!”

Her roommates jumped and turned around to stare at her, their eyes widened.

“He said yes?” Sophia questioned, throwing her hands up to cover her mouth.

“Of course he said yes,” Perrie laughed. “It’s Harry and Louis. Why wouldn’t he say yes?”

“Well now it’s official,” El said as she jumped up on the counter. “We have dresses and tuxedos to design. Jay and I are probably going to spend today battling it out at the office over who gets what.”

“You know you have to let her have her way, though, right?” Sophia asked. “I mean, she’s your boss and also the mother of the groom.”

“No, I don’t know that. But I’m going to propose a compromise. She’ll design Louis’ tux, as well as the ones for the groomsmen, and I get Harry’s tux and any and all maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses.”

“That’s fair,” Sophia praised.

“Well the joke’s on Jay, because that will turn out to be the same amount of work. She doesn’t know that Louis only wants a maid of honor and Best Man up at the altar. Louis and I have been discussing his wedding for a long time. I know what’s up.”

“Will Harry go for that?”

“Probably,” El shrugged. “Unless he wants Gemma up there with him or something. In which case, Louis will have Lottie up on his side. If that happens, I would wind up designing more dresses. Ooh, this could work out great.”

“Should I even bother asking who the Maid of Honor and Best Man will be?” Perrie smiled.

“Maid of Honor will, of course, be yours truly. Niall is going to be the Best Man.”

“Well that was a given,” Sophia shrugged.

“I just think it’s funny that Harry will have the Best Man, even though he’s probably taking Louis’ name,” Perrie observed. “Like, it’s a little backwards from the traditional setting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it’s two guys getting married,” El reasoned. “That right there is a big ‘fuck you’ to traditional, don’t you think?”

“Pretty much.”

Sophia returned to the eggs that she had been whisking up until that point.

“El, get me the butter?” she requested.

“Yup.”

She slid down to the floor and opened the fridge.

“Ooh, we need to go food shopping soon,” she observed.

“We can go today, if you want,” Perrie offered. “I should be home on time today.”

“I feel like this is your first official week at Marvel,” Sophia commented as she took the butter from El’s hands. “Like, last week was the first week working, but you were still getting used to it. And the week before that was all training. This is like the real thing.”

“That’s one way to think of it,” Perrie guessed.

“You like it, though, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Perrie nodded. “I’m so glad you two encouraged me to go for it.”

“Hell yeah,” El exclaimed. “You actually get to use your degree. That’s always a good thing. Now that I think of it, we’re all actually using our degrees. Who saw that coming?”

“Yeah Soph, how’s your office?” Perrie inquired.

“It’s not _my_ office.”

“It might as well be. You’re making most of the decisions over there.”

“No,” Sophia corrected as she started soaking slices of bread in the egg, “I make suggestions to Garrett about how the office should look and he approves some of them. But we have been doing well in finding clients so far, even though the office isn’t completely decorated.”

“That’s awesome,” El praised. “I’m so glad he picked you to help set up his new office.”

“I just wish it wasn’t across Central Park. It’s so annoying getting to and from work every day. I’m not used to taking the subway over there yet.”

“You will, though.”

“I know I will, I just don’t think I like new things.”

“Yeah, we know,” Perrie laughed. “We saw how nervous you started to get when you told us that Liam asked you to move in with him.”

“It’s going to be so weird!” Sophia exclaimed. “Like, the three of us have lived together for almost a year, and now I’m not going to be here any more? It’s crazy. Pretty soon Perrie will be moving in with Zayn and El will get the big, fancy apartment all to herself.”

“Let’s not count on that one,” Perrie said.

“Well, he could be lonely in his apartment. You never know.”

“We’ve been dating for six months. It's not time for that yet. Besides, I could never leave El by herself.”

“Thank you, Perrie,” El cut in. “I’d never leave you alone, either.”

“Wow, make me feel like the bad guy here,” Sophia pouted.

“Not the bad guy,” El promised. “Just, you’re at the stage where it’s right to move in with your boyfriend. We’re not yet.”

“God, when did we get to that point in our lives,” Perrie sighed, “where the next step is moving in with your boyfriend? Pretty soon, Sophia and Liam will be getting engaged.”

“True story. I mean, they’ve been together the longest after Louis and Harry.”

“I wonder when he’s going to ask?”

“I think the holidays. The two of them are cute like that.”

“Agreed.”

“Hi, can you two not talk about me like I’m not here?” Sophia interrupted, as she continued cooking the French toast.

“Sorry,” they apologized in unison.

“It’s cool,” Sophia shrugged. “I really am gonna miss this, though.”

“We’re gonna miss you, too.”

They hugged her from either side.

“Can we go out this weekend?” Perrie asked.

“I think we should. We have to celebrate the engagement we actually have,” El stated. “I’ll text Louis later.”

“OK, cool. Now let’s hurry up with this breakfast. I’m gonna be late.”

“Shit, me, too,” Sophia realized, noticing the time. “You two always make me late.”

“Sorry.”

\---

“Harry, let’s go!” Louis called through their apartment on Thursday.

“Excuse me, what do you call me now?”

Harry walked into the living room and placed his hands on his slim hips.

“Sorry,” Louis apologized. “Fiancé.”

“That’s better. I’ve been waiting to hear that for a long time, so you need to say it as much as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis saluted. “I mean; yes, fiancé. Fiancé. Fiancé.”

“Don’t act like you’re not as excited about this as I am.”

“Of course I am. I’ve been waiting five years to put a ring on that finger.”

“You liked it, so you put a ring on it.”

“Sure I did, Beyoncé.”

“Do you realize that Beyoncé and fiancé kind of rhyme?”

“Stop. Can we go now? It’s not every day my little sister graduates from high school.”

“I’m pretty sure you said the exact same thing when Lottie graduated,” Harry replied.

“And I’ll say it again when the twins and Doris graduate.”

“And when Ernie graduates?”

“Obviously, I’ll say that it’s not every day that my brother graduates,” Louis scoffed. “Which will be true. He is my only brother.”

“Hey listen, don’t embarrass Fizzy like you did to Lottie. That was terrible.”

“What? I was just stating a fact.”

“Just, no peeing stories, OK? Or anything like it?”

“Fine,” Louis promised reluctantly. “Nothing embarrassing from kindergarten, because that’s mean.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go. We’re going to be late.”

\---

By the time Louis and Harry arrived to Fizzy’s school, everybody else was already there.

It wasn’t hard to spot the entire Tomlinson clan huddled together near the front of the auditorium, with two seats saved on the aisle.

“There you are,” Jay huffed. “I thought you two would never get here.”

“Of course we’re here,” Louis smiled after kissing his mom on the cheek. “Like I’d ever miss one of the girls’ graduations.”

“You’re lucky you got here when you did,” Dan told him. “There have been quite a few parents with eagle eyes on your seats. I don’t know if we could’ve fought them all off.”

“If that happened, I’d sic Harry on ‘em. Nobody takes my seats.”

“You really think I could do anything against grumbling parents?” Harry asked skeptically. “I’m about as threatening as a tree frog.”

“Yeah, but when you get really angry, babe, you’re actually a little terrifying. Plus, _fiancé,_ that ring on your finger could be used as a deadly weapon.”

“It is quite heavy,” Harry admitted.

“And beautiful,” Jay gushed. “Did you boys see the article where I talked about you?”

“You mean the one you e-mailed directly to them, Mom?” Lottie laughed.

“I wanted to make sure they read it. You really did inspire my new menswear line, you know.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Thank you, Jay.”

“So when is the wedding, by the way?” Jay questioned.

“Mom, we’ve been engaged for three days. Literally. Three days. Can we live?”

“Really, Jay, they have plenty of time,” Dan agreed.

“Well they’ve been married so long already, I just want them to make it official.”

“It’ll happen, Mom. I promise.”

“I just want a wedding,” Jay pouted.

“Don’t worry, Jay,” Harry cut in. “I really want one, too.”

Ernest was making grabby hands toward Louis, who took his little brother eagerly.

“We’re surrounded by a bunch of saps, E.”

Ernie just laughed.

“Says the man who gave me a ring with five diamonds for five years,” Harry mumbled not-so-quietly under his breath.

Before Louis could respond, the lights dimmed so that the ceremony could start.

Fizzy’s principal, and Louis’ and Lottie's former principal walked out on stage and began speaking.

Louis could feel himself being put to sleep by the man’s droning voice.

He leaned forward and whispered to Lottie.

“Lots! Lots!”

“What?” she whispered back.

“Was Collins always this boring?”

“Yes. Now shut up.”

Louis rolled his eyes and instead, distracted himself by playing with his little brother. He made funny faces to make the toddler smile.

A few seats down, Doris started to get fussy at the lack of activity. Instantly, Dan handed her over to Harry, who had always had a knack for getting her to calm down.

As usual, once Doris was in Harry’s lap, she reached for his long hair and quieted down.

“You boys are adorable,” Jay complimented.

“Thanks, Mom,” Louis smiled.

“So when am I getting grandchildren?”

“Mom!”

Someone across the aisle shushed him at his outburst.

Louis shrank down a little in his seat.

The valedictorian was up at the podium talking about how the students were baby birds in a nest, and how they were taking that first leap out of that nest.

“Is this kid serious?” Louis muttered.

Harry just shrugged. “Probably. He seems like one of those kids who conjugates verbs in other languages as a ‘fun challenge.’”

Louis looked up at his fiancé in surprise, not expecting the level of sarcasm in that statement.

“Shut up,” Harry whispered. “I’ve been spending too much time with you.”

“Good.”

Louis leaned up and quickly pecked Harry on the cheek, leaving the younger man smiling.

Eventually, it was time for names to start being called.

“Why does your name take so long?” Harry complained, craning his neck to find Fizzy in the rows of graduates.

“It’ll be your name soon, babe.”

“Exactly. So I’m allowed to whine about it if I want to.”

He had a point.

Thankfully, the students were moving quickly. Louis suspected they were as done with the ceremony as he was; and he wasn’t even the one graduating.

“Jason Thomas.”

Two more people.

“Eva Thompson.”

“Karen Tolis.”

“Stand up!” Louis urged his family. He and Harry, each with a toddler in his arms, rose to their feet first.

“Félicité Tomlinson.”

The whole family cheered for her. Once she shook the principal’s hand, Louis yelled out, “she killed the class hamster in second grade!”

Harry immediately smacked him in the arm while Dan, Daisy and Phoebe started laughing.

“Louis, you promised!”

“I said nothing about kindergarten,” Louis defended himself. “Second grade is totally different."

Fizzy shot him a dirty look as she walked down the stairs.

Everyone sat down, so they wouldn’t keep blocking the view.

“It’s a little funny,” Louis heard Dan telling Jay, who was shaking her head at Louis’ antics.

“At least we’re even now,” Lottie was muttering lowly.

Harry just rolled his eyes. “I’m marrying a child.”

“At least life will never be boring.”

“Yeah, there’s that.”

After the ceremony finished, the whole family went back to the Tomlinson penthouse.

“I hate you so much!” Fizzy yelled, smacking Louis with a throw pillow she’d grabbed from the couch.

“I love you!” Louis barely got out as he was laughing so hard.

“My friends will call me hamster killer for the rest of time!”

That did nothing to help Louis’ giggles. He literally wiped tears from his eyes.

Fizzy grunted in frustration. With one final hit, she dropped the pillow and went to her room to change.

“So what do we want to eat?” Jay asked the group.

Harry looked up from his spot on the floor playing with the twins.

“I can make something if you want,” he offered.

“No, Harry, I’m not going to make you cook here. I meant, what should we order?”

“Jay, you know I don’t mind cooking.”

“I know you don’t, but-“

“Mom, come on,” Louis cut in, “what good’s a chef in the family if you don’t put him to work? Babe, come on, let’s go cook.”

“Is that really a good idea?” Harry wondered as he stood up. “Let’s not forget how you hurt your hand.”

“Shut up. If it makes you feel better, I won’t actually do anything; I’ll just stand there.”

“How’s that different from any other day?”

Louis shrugged, following his fiancé into the kitchen.

\---

El got to Dani’s dance studio on Friday afternoon hoping that she wouldn’t be interrupting her practice.

She knew she should’ve called ahead or, hell, made contact with Dani in the three weeks since the kiss.

But she left work early that day and made the decision to do something.

She was tired of being kept up late at night by all of her inner thoughts.

Deep down, she knew that she wasn’t straight. She might even call herself bisexual, but at the moment, it was unnerving to say it out loud.

She walked inside of the studio and said hello to a dancer at the front.

“Is Dani here?” El asked.

“Yeah, she’s in Studio B,” the young girl answered.

El thanked her and moved down the hallway, finding Studio B to be the first one on her right.

She looked through the window and saw Dani rehearsing her routine.

She had her hair held up in a bun and was wearing dark sweatpants and a loose tank top.

El couldn’t hear the music playing, but watched Dani as she danced: her body moving smoothly to the unheard beat, each movement more flawless than the last.

El knew Dani was talented, but she’d never gotten to see Dani actually perform.

When she first met Dani back in February after visiting Sophia at her internship, she’d been drawn to the crazy-curly-haired woman, who was a few years older and so much wiser to the world than she was.

She didn’t think anything of it at first, especially since she’d still been with Nate. But as time went on, she quickly realized that she saw Dani as more than a friend. Breaking up with Nate had helped a little, as she now felt less guilty thinking about Dani in that way.

It didn’t make it easier, however, to accept what her feelings actually meant.

She still didn’t know what she was going to say to Dani. She’d never dated a girl before, and didn’t know how to approach the topic, but she knew that she wanted to try.

Dani was leaping and spinning across the rehearsal space, and as she turned, she made eye contact with El through the window.

She gave a small wave and El returned it quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked in.

“Hey,” Dani greeted breathlessly.

“Hi,” El smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

El’s smile fell slightly. “Oh. Um-“

“I mean, I’m glad to see you. I just haven’t seen you in a while. Kind of felt like you were avoiding me.”

El dropped her gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry about that, just… I didn’t know what to say to you.”

Dani nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“I’ve never kissed a girl before,” she blurted out.

Dani smiled. “That was kind of obvious.”

“I know it was, God. I just, I didn’t know what to do after that. Like, I didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or if I was feeling lonely or if it was you or what, and I kind of freaked out.”

Dani pressed her lips together, processing what was happening.

“I don’t regret it, though,” El revealed. “At least, I don’t think I do.”

“You don’t?”

“No. I just don’t know what this means. About me. That’s why I haven’t been returning your calls or anything.”

“You could’ve just told me that.”

“I know I could’ve, but…”

“But what?” Dani questioned.

“I didn’t want it to mean nothing. Like, I wanted it to mean _something_ ; I didn’t want to just kiss you and have you forget it because I’ve been thinking about you for a while, and no matter what I did, I just couldn’t-“

She was cut off as Dani stepped forward and, cupping the sides of El’s face, swept her into a bruising kiss.

El felt all of the breath leave her body as their lips met. She put her hands on Dani’s waist and leaned into the kiss, letting herself relax.

Dani tilted her head, changing the angle, and once again, El felt like she could touch the stars.

When they finally parted, they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

When El caught her breath, she whispered, “I’ve never dated a girl before, but I want to. I want to try it with you.”

“Good, because I’ve liked you for a while, too. So, I’d love to try with you.”

El grinned. “OK. I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“It’s OK. I just want you to be comfortable with your decision, and happy with who you are.”

“I am. I’m happy with you.”

\---

“Ugghhh,” Louis groaned when he woke up the next morning. His head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and his mouth was dryer than cotton.

He cleared his throat and immediately regretted it.

He and Harry had gone out with everyone last night to celebrate their engagement. A glass of champagne turned into beer, which turned into shots. Lots of them.

They’d clearly taken a page from Perrie’s book of ways to celebrate things.

“Shhh,” he heard from next to him.

He took a deep breath and looked over at Harry, who was already rubbing at his temple.

“Why is it so bright in here?” Louis asked quietly.

“Because you left the blinds open. I told you to shut them before we left.”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I thought I did. Why are you yelling at me?”

“Lou, I’m not yelling,” Harry said in a near whisper. “I’m barely talking.”

“Why did you let me drink so much last night?”

“I didn’t let you do anything. Niall just kept buying things.”

“Things?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, things. Beer. Mixed drinks. A shot.”

“Or two.”

“Or five. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I can’t drink like I’m twenty any more, Harry. Please don’t let me.”

“I didn’t _let_ you. And I told you to drink water.”

“Why have water when you can have vodka? It’s the same color.”

“You sound like an alcoholic, you old man.”

“I’m not old,” Louis pouted.

“You’ll be 25 this year. That’s a quarter of a century.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Gladly. My head hurts.”

“My body hurts,” Harry added. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You don’t have to get up.”

“Yeah, I do. The Ed Sheeran concert is tonight.”

“In like…” Louis risked moving to reach over to his bedside table and get his phone, “eight hours. It’s already after eleven?”

“It’s after eleven?” Harry questioned. “Shit, I really need to get up.”

He swung both legs over the side of the bed.

Louis waited for the inevitable.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly started to sit up. He got about halfway before muttering, “Nope. Bad idea. Laying back down.”

He got comfortable again on his back and exhaled as his head sank into his pillow.

“We’re pathetic,” Louis whined.

“No, just hungover. It’s been a while.”

“When was the last time we drank this much?”

Harry thought it over before answering. “My birthday?”

“That was _four months ago,_ ” Louis gasped. “We haven’t drank in that long?”

“We have, just not that hard.”

“We really are an old married couple,” Louis rolled his eyes, referring to what their friends constantly called them. “Ooh, I shouldn’t do that.”

“I like being an old married couple.”

“Me, too.”

They smiled at each other, not wanting to risk moving too much.

“Do you think if I called Zayn and asked him to bring us food, he would?”

“You know he would,” Harry answered. “I don’t think he’s as bad as we are.”

“OK.”

Louis continued to lay there.

“Can you call him?”

“Oh, right,” Louis apologized. He picked his phone back up and dialed his best friend.

“Z?” he whined as annoyingly as he could when Zayn answered.

“What, Lou?”

“Can you get us food?”

“Are you serious?” Zayn complained. “Are you just getting up?”

“Yes. Don’t be mad at me.”

“What do you even want?”

Louis smiled in silent victory.

“I don’t know. McDonald’s? Or something else greasy. Harry and I are so fucking hungover.”

“I told you not to down those shots with Niall. _You know_ he can outdrink you.”

“Let’s not talk about my weak drinking ability. Harry and I already did.”

Zayn sighed over the phone.

“Please, Z? I’ll love you forever. I’ll love you more than El. More than Harry, even.”

“Fuck off,” Harry grumbled.

At least he got Zayn laughing.

“Alright, give me and Pez some time to get dressed and everything. We’ll be over in like a half hour.”

“Perfect. Maybe we’ll be awake.”

“If you’re not, I’m eating your nuggets myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Test me. We’ll be over.”

Louis hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed next to him.

“Zayn said a half hour.”

“We have the best friends,” Harry commented.

“Yeah, we do.”

Exactly thirty minutes later, Zayn and Perrie let themselves into Louis and Harry’s apartment. They walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

“You look like shit,” Perrie observed.

“Thanks, Per,” Harry grinned.

He and Louis were at least sitting up in bed.

They each had a glass of water in their hand.

“I managed to get up and get water,” Harry bragged.

“After he threw up in the bathroom,” Louis added.

“Still farther than you.”

Zayn and Perrie shook their heads as they unloaded the bags.

They got Harry his usual Big Mac and strawberry milkshake, while Louis had a twenty-piece chicken nuggets with a chocolate milkshake.

“Thank you, Z,” Louis said with a mouth full of food.

“You’re welcome,” he laughed. He and Perrie had gotten cheeseburgers and sodas, but weren’t in bad shape like the engaged couple.

“How did you get this bad, anyway?” Zayn wondered.

“Apparently, Niall kept buying things,” Louis replied. “I don’t remember it all that much.”

“Do you remember dancing on the table to ‘Hips Don’t Lie’?” Perrie questioned.

“Fuck. No, I don’t. Did I at least move to the beat? Or was I all over the place?”

“No, you were on beat. You can at least be proud of that.”

“I am, actually.”

“What time’s the concert tonight?” Zayn asked.

“Starts at 8,” Harry said.

“But we can get there early to hang out with Ed for a little bit before the show.”

“You gonna embarrass yourself in front of him again, Harry?” Perrie smiled.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“It would be a little hard to top what happened at MSG, though,” Louis grinned at the memory.

“I was excited,” Harry protested. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“You shook his hand at least three times,” Louis said.

“So?”

“And then you called him the Ginger Jesus. To his face.”

Zayn and Perrie chuckled at the story. No matter how many times they heard it, it was still funny.

“OK, fine, I totally fangirled,” Harry conceded.

“Just a little.”

“Well it’s different for you. You work with musicians at work all the time, Louis. I don’t. And you knew how much I wanted to meet Ed Sheeran.”

“I did, babe. I’m just saying; it was funny. That’s all.”

“Well, I’ll be totally cool tonight. He’s just another singer to me.”

“Yeah, OK,” Zayn scoffed.

Harry shot him a grumpy look.

\---

Louis was proud of his fiancé.

They got to Hammerstein Ballroom with plenty of time to hang out with Ed before the concert began.

Harry only shook Ed’s hand once before the two of them started talking about music.

Louis was more than willing to be a mindful listener, letting Harry be in control of the conversation.

Louis always thought that if Harry didn’t want to be a pastry chef so bad, he should be a musician.

But hey, if Harry ever wanted to make the switch, he at least had a few connections in the industry.

Now they were sitting in the balcony, watching Ed perform ‘Thinking Out Loud.’

The two of them were holding hands, huddled close together in their given seats. Louis had his cheek rested against Harry’s shoulder while the younger man was hunched forward, leaning over as far as possible to be every inch closer to the stage.

Louis had to say, this was probably his favorite song off the album.

It gave him hope for his and Harry’s future.

The two of them had been together for so long already that people probably doubted their ability to continue going strong.

But Louis thought they had what it took to keep their relationship steady and stable, and stay together for the long run.

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 

Louis lifted Harry’s left hand up and kissed over the engagement ring currently sitting there.

Harry smiled, but didn’t say anything.

As Ed sang, Louis thought about his life so far.

He had a strong circle of friends, including Zayn and El, who he'd been through everything with. 

He held a job that he never thought he would want to do when he was younger; but now, he couldn’t picture himself doing anything else.

He had a supportive family who loved him no matter how ridiculous he acted or how embarrassing the stories he told were.

But above all, he had Harry. He’d been lucky to find Harry so young, and to be able to now call him his fiancé. He was so looking forward to the day that he could call the younger man his husband.

In the five years since he met Harry, the two of them had been through a lot. Both of them had completed college and found jobs in their field.

They’d broken up once – just last year – when Louis had been trying to get used to his new job and Harry was almost ready to graduate, meaning he was stressed out even more than usual.

But that hadn’t lasted long, as each man hadn’t wanted to be without the other.

Then of course, there was the whole ‘cheating’ issue, and Louis knew that once Harry knew the truth, it would all be resolved. And it was.

 

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

 

Did Louis believe that it was fate that brought the two of them together? Absolutely.

If Zayn hadn’t made Louis go to Nobu that night, or if Harry had chosen a different restaurant to visit, then maybe the two of them would never have met.

Harry always said that they would’ve found each other one way or another, but Louis wasn’t so sure. He felt that they were meant to meet that night, the night of Harry’s high school graduation.

Maybe that was the right time for them because it would’ve avoided a lot of other negativity in their lives.

Louis didn’t know, but the point was, his life was right where it should be.

He knew Harry would call him a sap for it later, but he just couldn’t resist turning his head and singing the last part of the song in Harry’s ear. 

 

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe this story's done! (Unless, of course, you read the next chapter, which is the original ending. In that case, you still have one more chapter to read!)  
> Thank you to everyone who read this version. I hope I did an OK job with it.  
> Like I said up top, it was hard to write this because there was so much that could've happened, and I had to pick the best plot points that I could without this going on and on. I wanted to avoid this getting too long because if it did, I might as well have just written a whole new story.  
> So while this was long, I think that I explained where everybody ended up pretty well.  
> I also want to thank you for reading this chapter because I know it's not the preferred ending, but I hope you guys at least liked it.  
> Anyway, I say a lot more in terms of Thank You's and everything at the end of the next chapter simply because I'm under the impression that everybody will be reading that one. If you're not though, this is what I wrote:
> 
> And that's it! Holy shit, I can't believe this story is over. I was laying in bed the other night, and it actually hit me that there would be no more chapters, and I started crying. God, I'm such a mess.  
> Anyway, thank you to everybody who has read this story! I've said it about a million times already, but I'll say it again. You're the best readers ever, and this story wouldn't have been nearly as good without all of your support: the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks and the subscriptions. All of it.  
> Each and every one of those things kept me going and kept me writing.  
> This story has been part of my life since April 2014, when I was watching a rerun of Keeping Up With the Kardashians (don't judge!) and I wondered if there had ever been a fic written as if the Tomlinsons were like the Kardashians. After searching for a while, I found that there wasn't, and that's when I decided to write one, because I thought it could be interesting.  
> 9+ months later, here we are, at the end of Branching Out! I've written this story while I've been sick, on vacation, running on 3 hours of sleep and in many other scenarios, and I don't regret anything in this story. The version that you read is massively different than the first version that I wanted to write, and I'm glad that I made so many changes, because this turned out so well.  
> I never planned on writing a sequel to this story. It was always going to be a one-and-done kind of thing. But I do have other stuff going on! Next up, is a sequel to [Monday Meetings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098132/chapters/2209606), my first fic. That will be posted in February. I have to reread Monday Meetings first, to be honest. I need to get the Branching Out characters out of my head and refocus on the Taylor University characters.  
> Feel free to talk to me any time you want to on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.angeequalsawesome.tumblr.com/). I hope that you reread this story many times, because I'm insanely proud of it. It still doesn't feel like it's over.  
> Thank you so much again!  
> I love you guys more than you know!  
> <3


	37. The End (Original)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is the ending as if the plot twist never happened. It picks up from the middle of Ch. 34, where Louis is yelling at Zayn and saying that he hates him.  
> With that said, I really hope you enjoy this ending. I went back and forth with when this part should take place. Like, I didn't know the appropriate length of time to forgive a backstabbing friend. I think that what I wrote is acceptable, though.  
> Fair warning: This is not an ending where everything is all tied up neatly with a bow and everybody is happy. I mean, people are happier, but not perfect. I've kept this story as realistic as possible so far, so I kept this ending realistic, too. It's not like, a sad ending, though. You'll see what I mean.  
> Just remember, the last chapter took place in late June 2014.  
> And it's more than 12K words.  
> OK. Go!

**July 2015**

_“Fuck you! I’m supposed to hate you, and guess what? I think I really do now.”_

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

The words from the last time Zayn spoke to Louis echoed in his head as he stood in front of Louis’ apartment door, an invitation clutched in his hand.

He knew it was a bad idea.

He knew that Louis wouldn’t show up.

He knew that Louis would continue to ignore him just like he had every day for the last year.

It had been that long since he’d last had any kind of conversation with Louis: thirteen months of text messages without a response, glares across the lobby of the apartment building they both refused to leave and feelings of invisibility to his best friend in the world.

As much as he wished this was all a nightmare, Zayn wasn’t waking up.

This wasn’t a terrible, crazy dream; it was his reality.

And that said that Louis hated Zayn to his very core.

So truth be told, Zayn didn’t know what he was doing here. What he did know was that this was a last-ditch effort. This was his final chance of repairing the friendship that _he_ ruined.

It had been a year, and while Zayn was desperate for Louis to talk to him again, he knew his futile attempts couldn’t go on forever. He promised himself that after this, he would stop bothering Louis. 

With a deep breath, he slipped the card he was holding under Louis’ door.

He couldn’t do anything else. He walked into the stairwell and down the two flights of stairs to his apartment, where he waited for a phone call that would never come.

\---

“Alright, Soph, I have to go,” Harry sadly told her.

He wasn’t ready to leave yet. He was having fun decorating his new bakery.

Yes, his new bakery. As in, the one he bought two months ago with the leftover _Branching Out_ money he’d been saving.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sophia waved him off. “Go meet Louis and have an awesome dinner. I’m sure it’ll be… _magical._ ”

“Not likely,” Harry shook his head. “We’re just doing DiSutro’s. He wanted to do somewhere fancier for some reason, but I told him that was fine. I haven’t been there in a while since I quit, so it’ll be nice to see everybody.”

Sophia nodded while she cleaned up her sketches. “Well it might be more fun than you’re expecting. You never know.”

“Yeah, I guess so. You can just leave those there, you know. We’ll be back in tomorrow to finish with the seating designs.”

“Nah, I’ll take them with me. Just in case we don’t come in tomorrow or something.”

“Why wouldn’t we be here tomorrow?”

“Oh, you know. Just in case. Shit happens.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed carefully.

“Well let’s go. You don’t want to be late.”

“It’s like, a block away,” Harry laughed. “I think I’ll be OK.”

“No, let’s go,” Sophia insisted.

She walked outside of the bakery and waited for Harry with a smile on her face.

“Are you OK?” he asked her while he locked the door behind him.

“Never better.”

They said goodbye with a quick hug, and Sophia was extra smiley as Harry walked away with a frown on his face.

She’d been acting weird all day, like she knew something that Harry didn’t.

Harry hated that feeling. Always had, always would.

He made his way to DiSutro’s and texted Louis that he was on his way.

**_Louis: Can’t wait to see you. I love you!_ **

**_Harry: Aww, love you, too. Be there in two minutes._ **

Harry smiled at his phone. His boyfriend had been extra lovey dovey lately, now that he thought about it. It was weird. It wasn’t like it was their anniversary or anything, and neither one of them had a birthday coming up.

Deep down inside, Harry knew he should be suspicious, like Louis was up to something.

But hey, if Louis wanted to dote on him and shower him with extra affection, Harry really didn’t want to stop him.

When Harry turned the corner, he immediately noticed that the restaurant was dark. Like, it looked like it was closed for the night.

DiSutro’s never closed.

He pulled out his phone to call Louis to make sure they were definitely supposed to meet there.

Before he could dial, the door was opening, and out walked Amy.

“Right this way, sir,” she called over to him.

“Amy, what are you doing here?” he wondered.

“Right this way, sir,” she repeated, tilting her head inside of the restaurant.

“OK,” he said. Now he was getting nervous.

He walked in to find it dimly lit, like how they always had it set up on Valentine’s Day. There were beautiful, red roses on every single table, accompanied by cream-colored candles.

“Wey hey!” Niall called out from behind the bar.

“What- Why are you back there?”

Niall had purposefully avoided the bar ever since he’d been promoted to assistant chef just before Thanksgiving. He claimed, ‘that area’s for the peasants now.’

“Just feeling nostalgic, is all,” Niall explained.

“Why is your eye twitching? What’s happening?”

“Nothing. Sparkling cider?”

Harry examined Niall’s expression. The eye twitch gave it away that something was going on. But he knew Niall wouldn’t tell him, so he just answered, “Sure.”

He took the champagne flute from his former roommate and turned to find Amy waiting to lead him to his table.

He followed her over to one near the middle of the room that had two seats right next to each other, and sat down in one of the comfortable seats.

With one last smirk, Amy walked over to the bar and sat with Niall.

Setting his glass down, Harry looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

There was literally no one else around except for Niall and Amy. If he listened closely enough, he could hear the sound of the wind blowing by the windows.

It was quiet; too quiet.

And then the door to the kitchen opened and out walked Louis, wearing his best black pants and blue button down shirt.

He was lightly rubbing his hands together as he moved, his hesitant eyes trained directly on Harry.

Of course, the first thing that the younger man said upon seeing his boyfriend was, “You must be sweating in that. It was like, ninety degrees out today.”

Louis stopped just short of the table to look down at his outfit.

“Well you’re in jeans so tight, you probably can’t even breathe,” Louis shot back.

“Of course I can breathe. And they’re just jeans. But what’s with the button down? Why so fancy? I thought we weren’t doing anything big.”

“What? I can’t look nice for you?”

“Well sure you can; I just feel underdressed.”

“You know you look perfect in anything you wear,” Louis complimented.

Harry watched Louis as he sat down. He was a little apprehensive of what exactly was going on.

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked with a smile.

“Not really.”

“Oh, OK, um-“

“What’s going on, Lou?”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean,_ you invited me out to dinner. We’re the only customers in the restaurant. You’re dressed nicely, you’re acting very sweet and most importantly, I see that gleam in your eyes like when you’re trying to hide something from me.”

“Maybe it’s a different kind of gleam.”

“I don’t know. I mean, based on how tonight is going so far, you’re either here to kill me, propose to me or break up with me. And,” he leaned in closer so Amy and Niall wouldn’t hear, “judging by how well you fucked me this morning, I don’t think we’re breaking up.”

“Well you’re right about that,” Louis confirmed. “I’m not here to break up with you. And I definitely don’t want to kill you, either.”

“So then wh-“

And then he understood.

He looked down at the table, at the candles and roses.

There was nobody else around.

Louis had been acting extra sweet these past few weeks.

This was where the two of them had first officially met, because both of them remembered it.

Louis was proposing.

It was actually happening.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend to find him licking his lips and seeming to brace himself to stand up.

“Harry,” he started.

“Oh, my God,” Harry cried out.

He looked back at Amy and Niall to find the other couple suddenly absent.

Louis pushed his chair back and slowly sank down to one knee.

“Oh, my God!” Harry repeated.

“Babe,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s left hand in his own, “I love you with all of my heart. We’ve been dating for a year and eight months, and in just that first six months, we went through more drama and emotion, but also love, than most couples experience in probably their entire lives. I knew I wanted you in my life since the first day that you waited on me in this very restaurant, when we didn’t even know each other. I wanted you to meet my family after our first date and realized I loved you after less than three months. You’ve been there for me every time I’ve needed you and you've given me more support in my life than I ever thought I could deserve.”

Harry’s vision was blurring up and he could feel the tears waiting to spill out. Louis didn’t look to be in any better shape.

“I’ve been trying to find the words to describe how much you mean to me,” Louis continued with a shaky voice, “but honestly, nothing seems like it’s good enough. You’re _everything_ to me. You’re my best friend, my boyfriend, and, hopefully…”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

“… you’ll be my fiancé and, one day, my husband, as well.”

He opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band with a thin, black stripe running around the center of it and a small, blue diamond set right on top.

“Harry Edward Styles...“

Harry was nodding before Louis could even ask his question.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Harry yelled out. “Yes, of course I will.”

He threw his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him close.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held tight.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck.

“I love you, too. Fiancé.”

Harry squealed with excitement.

“I’m your fiancé,” he realized as he pulled back.

“Yup.”

“And you’re my fiancé.”

“Correct.”

“Because we’re getting married,” Harry grinned.

“No take-backs.”

“I can’t stop smiling.”

“Good; I hope you never do.”

Harry kissed him then, savoring the taste of his new fiancé’s lips.

_God, I love that word._

“Let me see the ring again,” Harry requested once they broke apart.

Louis showed him the box before pulling the ring out and slipping it onto Harry’s finger.

“Perfect fit,” he bragged.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“ _Now_ are you hungry?”

“Starving, actually, now that I know what you were up to.”

“OK. Oi! Food!”

Harry slapped at Louis’ arm. “Rude.”

“Just joking.”

Niall and Amy came out then, each carrying an entrée.

“Dinner is served,” Niall announced. “To the future groom and groom.”

“Thank you, Niall,” Harry beamed. “Did you cook this for us?”

“Of course I did. You really think I’m gonna let my best friend get engaged and not cook for him? You must be out of your mind.”

“Sorry; what was I thinking?”

“Damn straight. Learn your place.”

\---

**BREAKING NEWS: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are engaged!**

_Well, that’s all she wrote, folks. Louis Tomlinson has told us over and over again that he liked it, and now, he’s put a ring on it._

_On Sunday afternoon, the adorable couple was seen out and about Central Park enjoying the nice – if not overwhelmingly hot – weather. This sighting wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary if the curly-haired cutie hadn’t been sporting a suspicious platinum ring on_ that _finger._

_At first, we thought that maybe Styles, who has a rather extensive jewelry collection, had just made a new purchase. But upon closer inspection, we saw that the new ring has a blue diamond set in it: and not just any blue. No, this blue looks dangerously close to the blue hue of Tomlinson’s eyes._

_Sketchy!_

_So, we did some digging and we found… Drum roll, please!_

_It’s true! Tomlinson’s longtime best friend, Eleanor Calder, confirmed it herself._

_“Yes, they’re engaged!” she gushed. “And we’re very excited. They’re the second engaged couple in our friends group, so we’re all waiting for these weddings to start happening.”_

_Fans of Tomlinson’s now-cancelled reality television show,_ Branching Out, _are probably already familiar with the engagement of his former costars, Liam Payne and Sophia Smith._

_Payne popped the question over New Year’s, and they have already made plans to get married this fall._

_No official date has been released yet, but it’s assumed that those closest to them know when and where everything is happening._

_For now, though, as happy as we are for the newly engaged couple, we can’t help but wonder: what happened to Tomlinson’s_ other _best friend, Zayn Malik?_

 _Tomlinson and Malik had been close for most of their lives, meeting when they were just children, and had worked together on both_ Branching Out, _and the original Tomlinson show,_ Talking Tomlinson.

_The only thing that we have to go on is the May 2014 fan-recorded video of Tomlinson’s mother, Johannah Deakin, yelling at Malik in a hospital waiting room. In the footage, Deakin accused Malik of making Tomlinson return to his former cocaine habits._

_So, does that mean Malik encouraged Tomlinson to snort up again? Or did Malik hurt Tomlinson so badly that Tomlinson felt that he needed to get high to escape the pain that he felt?_

_Either would make sense, seeing as Tomlinson returned to rehab for thirty days just one week after his relapse and subsequent overdose landed him in the hospital last May._

_All that we know for sure is that the two of them are no longer friends, made apparent by the fact that they haven’t been seen together in over a year._

_Tomlinson, now a high profile talent scout and agent at First Play Records, Malik and everyone else close to them have stayed mum on the subject, so we’ll just keep our fingers crossed for an explanation ASAP!_

_We’ve seen fame tear friendships and relationships apart, but we had (and still have) high hopes for these kids._

_We’re sure that if their friendship is, in fact, broken, then something will be done to repair it._

\---

“Harry, I’m not going!”

“Louis, stop fighting me on this! You’re going!”

“The fuck I am! Why do you even want me to go so bad? I haven’t spoken to Zayn in a year, and I’m perfectly fine. I’m sure he is, too.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Louis could be so difficult sometimes.

“You’re not fine,” Harry said slowly. “And he isn’t, either.”

“How do you know? Have you talked to him?”

“No, but I’ve seen him in passing, and so have you. He doesn’t look good; we can both admit that. I mean, now that Perrie’s talking to him again, that’s probably helping, but he needs you, Louis.”

“Well, he should’ve thought about that before he stabbed me in the back,” Louis huffed.

He sat down at the dining table and stared at the invitation.

They’d gotten it about three weeks ago, and since there was no return address on it, Louis assumed that Zayn had dropped it off himself.

“You miss him, Louis,” Harry explained, not wanting to push his luck too much. “You miss him so much. You talk about him in your sleep; I don’t know if I ever told you that. He was your brother before Ernie was born. He was more than your best friend-“

“I know that!” Louis yelled, standing back up. “I know he was more than my best friend! But that doesn’t excuse him from all the fucked up shit he pulled! Harry, why aren’t you angrier? This shit all affected you, too! I’m not the only one who’s been hurt by this.”

Harry stared silently at him, gauging his mood.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

He wanted to go to Zayn’s art gallery opening; he really did. But he couldn’t.

The truth was, he hadn’t spoken to Zayn in a year and never really thought he would again.

He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to address this kind of situation, but after everything happened, he thought that avoiding Zayn and staying out of each other’s lives would be the best solution for everybody.

“Louis,” Harry spoke gently, walking over to stand with his fiancé, “I think this could be good for you. I think that if you thank him for inviting you and maybe just talk to him for a minute, you’ll feel better.”

“But Harry, I-“

“I know you hate him.”

Louis hung his head. His mom always taught him not to hate anybody, but at the height of his anger, that had been all that he’d felt for Zayn, his onetime greatest companion.

“I’m not saying that you have to be best friends again or that you even have to forgive him. But I don’t want you to hate yourself more for not giving yourself the chance to fix this if that’s what you want. You were friends for 20 years before all of this happened. And the fact still stands that you talk about him when you sleep and you still haven’t deleted any pictures of him off the computer or taken them off the wall.”

Louis looked around the room. Harry was right. From where he was, he saw Zayn’s face at least three times.

Whenever he went to take down one of the photos, he came up with an excuse for why he couldn’t: _It’s a group picture, and the rest of us look great in it._

_That’s the twins’ first birthday party; I can’t take that down._

_I’ll do it later._

It had been a year, and Zayn’s presence still lingered in his head, and deep down, Louis knew he didn’t have any intentions of getting rid of it.

“I’m not supposed to miss him,” Louis muttered, holding back tears.

“You’re not _supposed_ to do anything,” Harry soothed. “This is about you. You’re allowed to feel any way you want.”

“So, I’m not an idiot for wanting to be friends with him again?” Louis wondered tearfully.

“Of course you’re not, baby. You were friends your whole lives. It’s normal to want him back.”

“God, I feel like I’m cheating on you or something,” Louis joked, drying his damp eyes.

“You’re not,” Harry smiled. “I just want you to do what feels right. Forgive him if you want, yell at him and forget about him, whatever you choose to do. But ignoring the situation is starting to mess with your head.”

Louis took a deep breath before looking at the invitation again. The gallery was opening on Thursday night.

He didn’t have any other plans, and now that Harry was busy working on the bakery, he made his own hours, so they wouldn’t have to rearrange their schedules or anything.

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course you can,” Harry replied. “And just know that I’ll support whatever decision you make.”

Louis nodded. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew that Harry was right. He had to do something; he just had to figure out what.

\---

“And then he got down on one knee and told me how much I mean to him and how much he loves me, and then he asked me to marry him,” Harry gushed to everybody after dinner.

Sophia, Eleanor, Perrie and Sophia’s sister Zoe all cooed at the cute story of Louis’ proposal.

Niall and Liam were clearly bored – considering Niall was there and Liam has already done his own proposal – but were trying to act as if they were interested.

“He was nodding before I could even actually ask him,” Louis laughed. “So impatient, this one.”

“I was really excited! Sue me!”

“I know you were; I just wanted to ask the whole question, that’s all.”

“Well, regardless, you’re engaged!” El exclaimed.

Sophia and Liam had told everybody – the bridal party and the groomsmen – to meet them at their apartment that night for dinner, claiming it was nothing urgent and they just wanted to see them.

They had just finished eating and were lounging around the living room at this point.

“It’ll be so much fun to have someone else who understands what I’m going through, Harry,” Sophia rushed. “No one else wants to talk about wedding stuff with me. Not even my maid of honor.”

“I want to talk about it,” Zoe shot back. “Just not all of it, all of once. It gets confusing. And a little overwhelming.”

“We really are happy for you guys, though,” Liam said. “We always expected this to happen; we just didn’t know when.”

“Thanks, Li,” Louis grinned.

“So, Niall…”

“Don’t say it, Liam,” Niall shook his head. “Don’t even think it.”

“When are you gonna ask Amy to marry you?”

“You had to fucking say it.”

“It’s just a question,” Perrie shrugged. “We’re curious, is all.”

“Well, for your information,” Niall started, “Amy and I are actually very happy with how things are right now. I might be getting another promotion soon. Amy is starting her teaching job in September. We’re good. So… El, when are you and Dani tying the knot?”

“Excuse me?” she asked, taken by surprise. “We _just_ moved in together. Calm down.”

“Niall doesn’t actually care, El,” Louis told her. “He just wanted the attention off him. Well played.”

“Thank you.”

“ _Anyway,_ ” Sophia cut in, “getting back to the reason that we’re all even here.”

“Are you pregnant?” El asked quickly. “Oh, my God!”

“No!” Sophia speedily denied. “No, no babies right now. I can promise you that.”

Liam let out a breath that nobody knew he was holding. Apparently, the word ‘pregnant’ shot a minor jolt of paralysis up his spine.

“No, we just wanted to thank you guys for being so amazing through all of this,” Sophia explained. “Like, we understand it’s not easy being friends with an engaged couple, and you’ve all been so helpful and understanding when the two of us are stressed out beyond belief. We don’t know where we’d be without you guys.”

“You made it easy,” Harry replied. “You guys were so calm through everything. I never saw you freak out once.”

That wasn’t true.

Liam had been thrown into a major panic when the jeweler had called a week ago saying that the diamond wedding band he’d custom designed for Sophia wouldn’t be ready until _after_ the wedding.

Louis, as best man, stepped in and happily threatened the man until he had him apologizing for the inconvenience of his phone call, assuring them that the ring would be done on time, _and_ giving them a discount off their previously agreed-upon price.

“But all of the big things are taken care of now, right?” Perrie wondered.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Liam nodded. “Menu’s done; flowers are ordered; we have the church and the minister.”

“Besides the ‘day of’ stuff to do, now there’s just like, final fittings and the bachelor and bachelorette parties.”

“Yeah, bachelor party,” Niall cheered. He nudged Louis not so subtly on the shoulder. “Can’t wait, Lou.”

Louis gave Niall a quick grin before looking back at the table.

Louis was supposed to be the one planning Liam’s epic bachelor party. He just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

“Relax, Niall, we’re all excited,” Perrie laughed.

Niall just shrugged.

Shortly after, Zoe had to head home, claiming her boyfriend would burn their apartment down if left unattended for too long.

When the rest of them decided to watch a movie, Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Jeez, it’s my mom,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Mama’s boy,” Liam fake-coughed.

Louis gave him the finger as he walked out of the room to take the call.

Liam nudged Harry on the knee once Louis was gone.

“Did you get the invitation for Zayn’s opening?” he wondered.

Harry looked back over his shoulder, and could hear Louis down the hallway, just babbling away.

“Yeah, we got one,” Harry confirmed. “I think Zayn dropped it off to us himself.”

“Were you going to go?” Perrie questioned.

Harry shrugged. “I think I’ll probably go. I want Louis to, because I know he’s still having a hard time with all of it. I know it’s been a year, but still… Anyway, he won’t give me an answer. We even got into a little fight, or disagreement, or something over it the other day. He said he wanted to think about it, but he hasn’t told me what he wants to do yet. I think he thinks that if he ignores it, it’ll go away. But we’ve had it for weeks now, and it’s tomorrow night; he has to decide something. And I _know_ he wants to go, but…”

“You can’t push him, though,” Eleanor sighed.

“I know I can’t. I just don’t want him to regret not going, you know? Like, this is a huge event for Zayn, and if life was different, Louis and I would be the first ones in line.”

They all nodded.

“Perrie, I know you’re talking to him again,” Harry continued, “but are any of you? Or have you?”

“I haven’t,” Sophia said.

Niall shook his head.

“Not really,” El answered.

“Just random texts here and there,” Liam replied. “But I’ve seen him a few times because I organized the opening.”

“How did he look?” El wondered.

“Not himself. He was quieter than usual and really kept to himself. He kept looking over at me like he didn’t know if he should say anything. I finally went up and said ‘hi’ and asked how he was. It was so awkward.”

“Harry, what do you think about the whole thing?” Niall questioned.

“I think,” Harry started to answer, “that it’s been a year and my fiancé misses his oldest friend. I think that he wants to be friends with Zayn again but he’s afraid of a repeat offense; and I can’t blame him for that. From the times that I’ve seen Zayn, just around the apartment building, he’s always looked sad and remorseful. He’s always looked like he wants to be friends with Louis, but he’s afraid of the same thing that we’re all scared of: Louis getting hurt and sending himself back into a depression. It’s his choice, though. Like El said, I can’t push him, but I don’t really know what else to do.”

“I think the ball’s just in his court now,” Perrie reasoned. “I mean, it always has been, but I think now that there’s something where Louis can actually approach Zayn, it’s a lot more real. You know what I mean? Like, it’s not like Louis has to make the first move and arrange something with Zayn in order to see him. It’ll be in a public setting where he can come or go at any time.”

“It would seem like an easier situation to be in, but it’s not,” Liam realized.

“Because now it seems like there’s just this one window of time where Louis can make this friendship work again,” Harry understood.

Perrie and Liam nodded.

“This fucking sucks,” Harry sighed.

The rest of them agreed, knowing there was really nothing else to say.

At that point, Louis walked back into the room with a loud sigh.

“My mom talks _forever,_ ” he fake-groaned. “I swear, the woman doesn’t understand that I don’t know if I want a colorful pocket square in my tux or not. I really haven’t thought about it yet.”

His friends started laughing at Louis’ plight.

“Aww, poor Lou,” Liam joked, “having a mom who wants to be involved in his wedding.”

“No, I love that she’s involved, but she needs to let me be involved first. At least a little bit, that’s all I ask.”

Louis was acting normally, but Harry knew he had heard at least part of the conversation.

He could see the gleam in his eye.

\---

Tonight was Zayn's official debut on the art scene.

The last time he had been this nervous, he’d told his parents he didn’t want to be a lawyer any more.

He and five other ‘Artists on the Rise’ were being featured at the Johnson Parsons Gallery on 57th Street, and Zayn’s heart had never raced faster in his life.

He’d built this moment up in his head so much for so long, he felt like he would be sick.

On top of that, he might be seeing a lot of familiar faces tonight.

Mills-Browning had organized the event, so Liam, and most likely Sophia, would be there.

When they’d gone out the other night for her birthday dinner, Perrie told him she would come.

He hadn’t spoken to Eleanor, Niall or Harry since last year, so he figured they weren’t attending.

Which only left one person: Louis.

He hadn’t heard from his best friend after putting the invitation under his door a few weeks ago.

He hadn’t been counting on it; he hadn’t been holding his breath waiting for an RSVP.

It still hurt a little, though.

The doors would be opening soon, and right now, the artists were all making sure their artwork was arranged correctly.

“So you’re Zayn Malik, huh?”

He turned at the random voice now talking to him to see one of the other artists smiling at him.

“Cameron Durrey, nice to meet you.”

Cameron extended his hand out to shake Zayn’s.

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too,” Zayn took the kid’s hand in his own.

“Your stuff is really cool,” Cameron complimented. “I like all of the colors.”

“Oh, thank you,” Zayn stated, looking over his graffiti-inspired pieces. “Yeah, I’ve been working on it for a while, so I’m hoping other people like it, too.”

“I’m sure they will. I mean, we live in New York City. Everybody has to love a little graffiti.”

“I guess you could say that, yeah,” Zayn laughed.

“So how long have you been painting like this?”

“Uh… Not that long. A year, I suppose? Maybe a little longer? But I was always into art in high school, so it wasn’t _that_ big of a transition, you know?”

Cameron nodded. “It’s always been about photography for me,” he gestured toward his own display.

“How long have you been taking pictures?”

“Since I was a kid, really. I got a camera for my seventh birthday, and that was it.”

“Took classes in school, too?”

“Of course. Even won an award for my senior project last year.”

“College?”

“No, high school,” Cameron answered.

“High sch-? How old are you?”

“Nineteen. Why? How old are you?”

Zayn hesitated before admitting, “25.”

“Oh.”

Cameron nodded, processing the information.

Suddenly, Zayn felt like the fucking Crypt Keeper.

“Well, um, that’s great, man,” Cameron said. “I mean, it gives you way more experiences to get inspired by, right?”

“Right,” Zayn stated.

“Doors will be opening in a few minutes, everyone!” Liam called from the back of the room.

“Better go do a final check,” Cameron decided. “Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

Cameron headed back to his pictures and looked them over one last time.

“Punk ass kid,” Zayn muttered under his breath.

He was ready. He had all of his canvases set up the way he wanted them to be. He had put as much effort as possible into each and every piece, and he knew that everyone who walked through the front door would see that.

He just hoped that a bunch of _Branching Out_ fans wouldn’t show up and crowd him because they wanted a picture.

Tonight was about making the most of the chance he was given and showing off his art and talent; not about making a bunch of fans of his former show happy.

Before he knew it, there was a steady crowd coming into the gallery, and Zayn felt like he didn’t stop talking.

There were a lot of people that he’d never seen before approaching him and asking him about his inspiration for his work and what stories were told by each piece.

It was a rush: getting to talk about his paintings to people who genuinely wanted to know because they appreciated good art.

After the first hour, Zayn took a quick break to get more water.

As he made his way to the back, he ran into Liam.

“Hey,” they said at the same time.

“Um, how’s your night going?” Liam asked.

“It’s good. I’ve been talking to a lot of people so far, and the response has been amazing,” Zayn smiled. “You?”

“Not bad. This night is actually a lot easier than most other events, you know? So, that’s good.”

It was awkward. That much was obvious.

Technically, Liam didn’t have a reason to be mad at Zayn; it wasn’t like he had betrayed _him_.

But it was the principle of the thing: that Zayn could actually betray anybody, especially one of their mutual best friends.

“Did you see Soph?” Liam wondered. “She was wandering around here somewhere.”

“No, not yet,” Zayn shook his head. “Maybe she’s up front now?”

“Maybe.”

They nodded again. Liam shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Hey, Li, I-“

“Hang on,” Liam held up a finger as he listened to somebody on his headset.

“On it,” he spoke into it. “Um, I’ve gotta go, Zayn, but…”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll see you later.”

With a stiff smile, Liam hurried away.

Zayn wasn’t fully convinced that Liam hadn’t made that up just to escape the conversation.

Shaking it off, Zayn grabbed a bottle of water and returned to his exhibit, where he actually found the girls talking.

“Hi, how are you?” he asked the three of them.

Perrie gave him a quick hug, while Sophia and Eleanor just smiled.

“This looks great, Zayn,” Sophia complimented, looking at one canvas with a lot of dark colors.

He thanked her and told her that the night skyline inspired it.

“See? The dark blues and the black here? Meanwhile, there are some bright colors going on below?”

“I love it,” Perrie admired.

“Thank you.”

Eleanor, who had been quiet the whole time, suddenly announced, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

She walked away without a look back.

“Excuse me,” Sophia mumbled, hurrying after her.

“They’ll come around,” Perrie sighed, rubbing Zayn’s back lightly.

“Why should they?” Zayn shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know why you did, even though I’m glad you did.”

“Zayn…”

“Pez, I fucked up. They’re not wrong to not trust me; I get that. I just wish they’d give me the chance to redeem myself.”

Perrie looked at him with sad eyes. She didn’t know what else she could say to make Zayn feel better.

The two of them were currently taking it slow: easing their way back into a possible relationship.

Perrie believed that Zayn felt guilty about what he’d done. She also believed that he’d suffered long enough. A year without his best friends was torturous enough without having to feel crucified at his own art opening.

“I don’t know, maybe I-“

Zayn cut himself off, focusing in on something in the background. “Harry’s here.”

Perrie raised her eyebrows and turned around, seeing her former coworker making his way over to them – alone.

“Hi,” Perrie smiled. She gave him a warm hug, welcoming him to the event. “How are you? How’s the bakery?”

Harry knew she was only asking these questions for Zayn's benefit. She'd seen him just 24 hours ago, so she already knew the answers to them. 

“Good, and wonderful," he replied. "Everything’s coming along really well.”

“The bakery?” Zayn wondered a little louder than he planned.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, focusing in on him. “I bought a bakery two months ago. I’ve been renovating it and everything.”

“That’s amazing,” Zayn praised. “Congratulations, Harry. Really.”

“Thank you. How have you been?”

“Good. You know, working on different projects and I’ve been preparing for this night for a little while.”

“And it shows. I mean, your paintings looks fantastic. You deserve this; you’ve been working hard.”

“Thank you,” Zayn stated honestly.

During their conversation, Perrie had been looking around the room.

“You OK, Per?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah, I’m good, just… Is, uh, Louis…?”

Harry understood her question. “No,” he shook his head briefly.

Zayn didn’t expect to feel his heart drop, but there it went.

He knew it was a long shot that Louis would show. He knew it was asking a lot of Louis to attend, but he’d still had that sliver of hope.

That was gone now.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Zayn blurted out. “On the engagement.”

“Thank you,” Harry beamed. “I mean, nothing’s been planned yet. It’s all really new.”

“I’m happy for you guys. You two are perfect together. I’m sure your wedding will be perfect, too.”

A moment of silence passed between them.

“So…” Harry started to say.

“Why don’t you go check out some of the other artists?” Zayn suggested. “I’d hate for you to miss out on the other work. It’s all really great.”

Harry just nodded at the clear dismissal, pretending not to hear the waver of Zayn’s voice.

“Right. I’ll see you around, though?”

“Definitely.”

Harry gave a small wave at the two of them and walked away.

“It’s all progress,” Perrie gently reminded him. “One day at a time.”

“Harry came and he didn’t,” Zayn said. “It’s over, Pez.”

Perrie didn’t have a response.

Another hour went by, and the crowd started to slightly thin out.

Zayn was still talking to a lot of people, though. His display was one of the popular ones.

He tried not to feel superior to Cameron Whats-His-Face.

He didn’t succeed.

There was less than a half hour left of the evening when it happened.

Zayn was just finishing talking to a younger woman about his use of vibrant colors when he saw him.

Louis was walking in the entrance, looking down at his phone.

Zayn felt his mouth go dry.

He was sure that if anybody were to look at him right now, it would look like he was having a stroke, as he just knew that his face probably had a totally blank expression.

Louis looked up and his face took on a similar look: his lips slightly parted and his eyes marginally widened.

He could only imagine what was going through Louis’ mind at the moment, but he hoped he would get the chance to ask.

Louis walked a little further in, taking his eyes away from Zayn to look near the back of the room.

Zayn glanced over his shoulder to see Harry giving a small nod.

He could only hope that meant what he wanted it to.

Louis started making his way over to Zayn’s space just as he finished his conversation.

And then it was the two of them.

“Hey,” Louis greeted cautiously.

“Hey,” Zayn spoke back.

They stared at each other for a moment. Louis seemed to be searching Zayn’s eyes for something.

Guilt, maybe?

Remorse?

Louis looked away with a sigh and started looking at the canvases.

“You’re here,” Zayn observed.

Louis blinked. “I wasn’t going to come,” he admitted.

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t have _blamed me_?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“No, that’s not what I meant-“

“I know what you meant,” Louis rolled his eyes again, this time, in frustration at himself. “I know you didn’t…”

Zayn was at a loss of what to say. In twenty years of knowing each other, there had never been an awkward moment between them.

Now, that’s all there was.

“The others were talking about me,” Louis stated as a way of explaining his presence. “They all seemed to think it would be a good idea if I came here to see you.”

“They did?”

“Harry especially. He said that he didn’t want me to have any regrets.”

“Well do you? Regret coming here?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well, thank you for coming,” Zayn said. “I’m glad you did. It’s good to see you.”

“You see me all the time.”

“Yeah, but only in passing. Like, we pass each other leaving the building or getting off the elevators. We don’t speak.”

“And whose fault is that?” Louis spoke lowly, still not looking at Zayn.

Zayn bit his lower lip. This wasn’t going well at all.

“Look, I actually didn’t come here to fight,” Louis admitted. “This is your night; I just wanted to show my support. I’m still proud of you, you know. I’m just mad at you, too.”

“If I were you, I would hate me, too,” Zayn conceded. “I would.”

“I don’t hate you.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, and after a minute of hesitation, Louis said, “OK. Maybe, I do. I _did_. But I don’t anymore. I can’t. It’s not like I can just forget about twenty years of good times.”

Zayn watched him, waiting for him to say something else.

“I want to forgive you, and I want to forget you. But I still don’t know which one I want more.”

“Don’t forgive me,” Zayn expressed angrily.

That certainly caught Louis’ attention. He finally looked at Zayn, confused about his response.

“Do not forgive me, Louis. I don’t deserve forgiveness for what I did. I don’t. How could you forgive somebody who repeatedly stabbed you in the back and still smiled to your face? Honestly, I’ll never forgive myself for how I screwed this up. You were my best friend. We’ve been through everything together, and I got greedy toward the end, and I’m getting what I deserve. Believe me, I hate myself enough for the both of us.”

“Z…” Louis tried to cut in.

“But that doesn’t mean I want you to forget me,” Zayn continued. “We were friends for too long, and I know I won’t forget any of that. As much as I think you should move on, I really hope you don’t, because you’re still my best friend, Lou. You’re still the person I wanted here the most. I mean, my parents are working on some trial, so they couldn’t come. My sisters couldn't care less about art galleries. Perrie’s here. El came, but she still couldn’t talk to me. When Harry showed up without you, I figured I’d blown it for good. But then you came, and I- I can’t let you leave without trying, because you’re the most important person in my life, Lou. And I took that for granted. I know that.”

Louis dropped his head back to look up at the ceiling, trying to keep his emotions in check.

It wasn’t working.

“I would get it if you walked out of this gallery and never looked my way again, but I’m literally praying that you won’t. Just, please talk to me. I know you’ll probably never trust me again, or even look at me the way you used to, but-“

“Just stop,” Louis pleaded. “Stop.”

Zayn quieted.  

Louis let out a deep breath and glanced back at Zayn, his eyes watery and red.

“This is too hard,” he whimpered. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think right now, but all I want to do is congratulate you on a job well done. This exhibit is great. You’re so fucking talented, Z.”

“So just do that, then. Just, focus on the art and forget the rest of it. Just for tonight.”

Louis nodded tearfully. “OK.”

For the next ten minutes, the two of them stood there as Zayn walked Louis through each of his pieces.

For a moment, he could almost pretend that there was nothing wrong between them, and that Zayn was just talking about his art with his best friend.

At 11:00, Liam announced that the gallery was closing, and the crowd that was left made their way to the exit.

“Congratulations again, Zayn,” Louis told him as he started to back away.

“Congratulations to you, too,” Zayn replied. “You’re getting married.”

Louis smiled softly. “You know I wanted to tell you first, right? After he said ‘yes.’”

Zayn froze, unable to say anything else.

Louis gave a nod and walked over to the door, where Harry was waiting for him.

Zayn waved goodbye to them, and they left hand-in-hand.

He packed up his canvases he had left; he had actually sold a few that night. It was hard to part with some of them, but he was thrilled that people actually considered his work worthy enough to hang in their homes.

He wasn’t totally convinced they weren’t by _Branching Out_ fans, though.

As he was preparing to leave, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see a new message from Louis.

**_What are you doing tomorrow?_ **

\---

Louis and Zayn were going to meet at Garland’s, a restaurant around the corner from Louis’ job the next afternoon for lunch.

Louis got there first. He hoped Zayn arrived soon. He only had an hour for his break.

As he sat down at a table near the back, he took a deep breath.

Harry had given him a pep talk earlier that morning, saying not to push himself and to only do what felt right to him. If he felt like leaving before dessert, then he had the right to. Or, if he wanted to cry and yell at Zayn and get everything off his chest, then he should do that, too.

Of course, Louis promised to call him when he was on the way back to work.

A moment later, the hostess was bringing Zayn back to the table.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted breathlessly. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No, it’s fine. I just got here a minute ago.”

“You ever been here before?”

“No, actually. But Dan talks about it a lot, so I figured why not? Plus, I have to be back at work at 2, like I told you earlier.”

“Yeah, Scotty passed First Play on the way up. It’s definitely close.”

The two of them browsed the menu quietly, only speaking when they placed their drink orders.

“What do you think you’re gonna get?”

“I’m looking at the burger, actually,” Louis contemplated. “Dan said they were good here.”

“How is Dan, by the way?”

“He’s good. A little less stressed, I guess, now that I’m there.”

“I’m glad you decided to take the position there. It’s a good fit for you.”

“Thanks. It’s just crazy, you know? Like, there are people who actually look to me for big decisions: how they should sing a note, whether they should play a certain venue, if the music sounds right, should they change the tempo… It’s nuts.”

“Do you just represent 5SOS right now?”

“And Fifth Harmony. _And_ I organized the tour for the boys this year.”

“Yeah, I read about that. I’m sure they were excited.”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis nodded his head. “They started in Europe and went to Australia after that. Now they’re playing across the states and Canada. Harry, Gemma and I actually went with them to see some of their shows. Truth be told, I think Harry just wanted to go to Paris for a little bit.”

Zayn smiled. “That sounds like him. When did you officially take the job, anyway?”

Louis cleared his throat and dropped his eyes back to the menu. “Uh, September.”

Their waitress came back to the table and took their food orders then.

Louis, true to his word, ordered the cheeseburger and fries.

Zayn got the same, but with bacon on his burger.

“Ooh, actually, could I get bacon, too?” Louis adjusted his order.

The waitress nodded, scribbling something on her notepad. “I’ll be back with those burgers.”

“So have you started any wedding plans yet?” Zayn asked once she was gone.  

“Ugh,” Louis groaned. “You sound like my mom.”

“What? Jay pressuring somebody about a wedding? That’s so unlike her.”

“Yeah, right. But, no, there are no plans yet. I mean, it’s only been a week since we got engaged. Like, we’re more focused on Liam and Sophia’s wedding, honestly.”

Louis froze, moving only his eyes up to look at Zayn, who hadn’t been invited to the October nuptials.

“Shit, I’m sorry, man,” he apologized quickly.

“No, it’s OK. Tell me about it. It’s coming up, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. October 10.”

“Wow,” Zayn gasped. “Only two and a half months away. Everybody ready?”

“I think so. They seem pretty calm about it all, actually. And Sophia was surprisingly not a bridezilla.”

“Really?”

“I know, right? It’s not what I expected.”

“Well they were talking about it for a while, so I guess that helped.”

“Probably. Yeah, so far, everything has been going according to plan. El designed Sophia’s dress and the bridesmaid’s dresses and my mom did our tuxes and everything else. They already picked a church and the pastor. The menu was finalized weeks ago. Basically, everything is ready. We just have to show up.”

“Small bridal party?” Zayn wondered.

“Yeah. It’s a small wedding, too. I think there’s only like, 150 people?”

“That’s small?”

“I think it is. I mean, there were like, 400 at my mom’s wedding.”

“Your mom got married,” Zayn remembered. He was supposed to go to the wedding back in September. Before everything happened.

“Yeah.”

“I saw pictures. I liked your blue suit. And the hair. You looked good.”

“Nah,” he shook his head. “El looked good. And hell, did you see Harry?”

“I did, with his hat and black shirt opened so low I could see all of his tattoos. Was he trying to upstage Jay?”

“Hey,” Louis protested jokingly, “that’s my fiancé you’re talking about. And he looked _good._ ”

“Eww,” Zayn realized. “Really, Louis? At your mom’s wedding?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You totally fucked, didn’t you?”

Louis shrugged unabashedly. “Like I said, _he looked good._ ”

Zayn laughed, throwing his head back in earnest.

“That’s so you,” he admitted.

“So what have you been up to?” Louis wondered once they finally stopped laughing.

“Well,” Zayn started after he took a sip of his soda, “a lot, I guess. I’ve been working at an art gallery on 61st. Sort of, an assistant to the assistant kind of thing, but it’s fun.”

“Sounds like it.”

“And, I’m… back in school, too.”

Louis glanced up, shocked at Zayn’s confession. “You’re in school?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nodded with a smile. “Art. I’m getting an official degree.”

“Holy shit. That’s incredible.”

“Thanks. It _feels_ incredible. Like, I get to take classes where I can just, talk about art with people who care about it. And, I can make art and explore different kinds of it, and I think I finally understand what my parents were talking about. I talked to them, too, by the way.”

“Really? What happened there?”

“Well, I told them I realized the point they were trying to make when they cut me off. They were right: I was just floating along. I mean, I wasn’t following their dreams, but I wasn’t pursuing mine, either. I was just… _there._ You were right, too, as it turns out.”

“About what?” Louis asked.

“When you said that they didn’t want me to struggle. They said that because I’ve actually shown that I care about my future and where I end up, they’re more than willing to help me if I ever need it. I’m hoping I won’t need it, though. I still have money from the show to go off of, so I think I’ll be OK.”

“That’s good,” Louis spoke quietly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. I’m happy for myself, honestly. I finally got my shit together. All it took was losing you.”

Zayn’s mouth clenched shut after he spoke. He hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Zayn attempted to apologize.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t- Um…”

“I’m really trying here, Zayn,” Louis admitted.

“I know you are. And I’m so thankful that you are, just like I said last night. I’m just asking for a chance, Louis. Just, one opportunity to show you that I’m different. I’m not the Zayn that you hated anymore. I’m the Zayn that’s your best friend; the Zayn that knows everything about you and vice versa; the Zayn that is basically heartbroken that I missed one of the biggest days of your life because of my stupidity. It _killed_ me to read about your engagement online instead of being there to help you plan it. It’s _killing me_ to hear about Jay’s wedding and Liam and Sophia’s wedding as an outsider: as somebody who’s not even invited because of how I betrayed you. But I don’t want to miss anything else. I’m not expecting you to ask me to be your best man at your wedding, but I am hoping that you’ll share details about it with me or maybe even ask me to be there. _I’m sorry_ , Louis. Just please know that.”

“I do,” Louis nodded. “And I think you’re different, but I just need you to remember that this is hard. I never expected to have to work at fixing a friendship at this point in my life. Maybe I took it for granted that you and El would always be there by my side, through everything. And I just…”

“Louis-“

“I thought about it last night.”

“About what?”

“Whether I want to forgive or forget you.”

“Oh. Um…”

“I can’t forget you,” Louis shook his head. “There’s no way.”

Zayn sat completely still.

“But you’re right. I can’t really forgive you, either. There’s too much hurt still there.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Starting over? Sort of?”

Zayn nodded.

“I don’t know what that means, though. Like, it’s not like we can pretend we don’t already know each other inside and out. But, it’s just- I can’t trust you like I could before. So, I don’t know how much I’ll tell you, but I want you around. Does that make sense?”

Zayn nodded again. “Yeah. Like, play video games and go out to eat, but you won’t tell me about you and Harry or about the wedding or anything really important.”

“Maybe? I don’t know, I just-“

“Just do what feels right, Lou.”

“That’s the thing!” Louis exclaimed, getting some attention from people at nearby tables. “Everybody keeps saying to do what feels right or do what I think I should do, and that’s why I’m so confused: because it feels natural to tell you _everything._ Like, I want to tell you all about how I proposed or what the baby twins are doing or how I’m freaking out about being Liam’s best man.”

“You’re the best man?”

“Yeah. And, God, I have to plan the bachelor party, and it’s going to be the lamest thing in the world because nobody will be able to get drunk because I’ll be there, being a wet blanket, as usual, and Liam will hate me for it, because what kind of groom can’t get drunk with his friends right before the biggest day of his life, and-“

“Louis, stop,” Zayn shot his hands across the table, taking Louis’ hands in his own. “Breathe.”

Louis calmed down almost immediately, evenly breathing in and out.

“See, this is why I need you around, Zayn,” Louis cried. “ _I need you._ This sucks.”

“I know it does; but I promise you, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not the person that you once hated. Louis, you’re my best friend, and even though I’m not yours, I promise I’ll make my way back to it if you let me.”

Louis scoffed. “You’ll always be my best friend. I think that ship has sailed. We just, have to get back to what we were.”

\---

**_Louis: What are you doing August 29? Like, that night?_ **

**_Zayn: Nothing right now. What’s up? You doing something for Li’s birthday?_ **

**_Louis: Yeah, we rented out the deck at Villa, if you want to come._ **

**_Zayn: Yeah, wouldn’t miss it._ **

**_Louis: Awesome. It’s from 9-2._ **

**_Zayn: OK. Is it a surprise party?  
_**

**_Louis: No, why?_ **

**_Zayn: Just wondering why you’re asking me and not him._ **

**_Louis: He said it was my call to invite you or not._ **

\---

“You ready for this?” Perrie asked Zayn as the elevator doors opened.

“I think so,” Zayn answered.

It would be the first major event he’d attended with all of his friends at the same time.

After Louis told all of them about his and Zayn’s lunch together more than a month ago, slowly but surely, they one by one started texting him again.

Since then, he’d had a movie night with Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry, seen Eleanor’s new apartment with Dani, visited a club with Perrie, Sophia and Liam, seen Harry’s bakery and offered to paint some art for the walls and gone for beers with Niall.

It started out slowly, but Zayn was thrilled that they were starting to consider him _something_ again.

Operation “Befriend Zayn Again” was underway.

As Zayn walked onto the rooftop deck to the sounds of a DJ playing the new Kanye West collab, he immediately saw the birthday boy by the food table.

“Happy Birthday, Liam!” he shouted over the music.

“Thank you,” Liam thanked. He gave both Zayn and Perrie a hug and said, “Glad you could make it.”

“Of course,” Perrie replied.

“Happy to be here,” Zayn added.

Liam smiled at him. “So, everybody’s around here somewhere. Get a drink; grab some food. You know what to do.”

“I think we have the hang of it, yeah,” Perrie laughed.

She and Zayn walked off in search of the rest of their friends.

Off to the side, Zayn saw Niall and Amy near the railing of the deck, pointing out something down below.

“Hi!” he heard Perrie greet.

She was just sitting down at a table with Sophia, El and Dani.

Zayn stood behind her seat and rested his hands on the back of it, saying hello to the girls, as well.

The four of them started talking, and he looked around at who was in attendance.

He saw a lot of familiar faces from Liam and Sophia’s New Year’s party last year, the same people that Louis wanted to blame for leaking that video of him and Harry.

Zayn remembered letting Louis roll with that idea, when it had of course been Zayn who had recorded that video and sold it to the tabloids.

He also remembered the stab of guilt he felt as he lied to his best friend’s face.

Speaking of, where was Louis?

Zayn continued searching through the crowd, looking past Liam’s coworkers and Sophia’s former classmates, eventually finding Louis on the dance floor.

“Hey, Soph?” Zayn wondered.

“Yeah?”

“Was there a honeymoon phase for just getting engaged?”

“Kind of, yeah. Just because it was a whole new stage for our relationship and it was just so exciting. So I guess you could say there was. Why?”

“Pretty sure Harry and Louis are in that right now.”

He tilted his head toward Louis, who was busy grinding on Harry. With a wide smile on his face, he wound his hands up and around the back of Harry’s neck and into his hair.

Harry was focused on rubbing his crotch against Louis’ ass. However, once Louis threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder, the younger man dove in and started kissing along his fiancé’s neck.

Almost immediately, Louis bit his lower lip and started moving slower.

“It’s a good thing men can’t get pregnant,” El commented. “Otherwise I’d be a godmother in nine months.”

Dani laughed. “They just got engaged-

“-a month ago-“

“-so let them live a little.”

“I could. I will. But it’s more fun to make fun of them. Don’t you agree, Zayn?”

“Absolutely, El,” Zayn nodded seriously. “It’s always more fun to mock friends.”

“I should’ve known this would happen,” Sophia said. “El made fun of me and Liam for a while for ‘having heart eyes’ whenever we looked at each other.”

“I do it with love,” El shrugged.

“I think it’s just a side effect of being friends with Louis for so long,” Zayn explained. “Like, secondhand sarcasm or something.”

“I guess so,” Dani supposed.

The group continued talking, and found it even funnier when, a few minutes later, Louis and Harry disappeared for a while.

“So Perrie, how’s the new job?” El asked.

“It’s great. I really like my coworkers and I’ve been using a lot of what I learned over at Caldwell.”

Perrie had recently been hired at Victoria’s Secret, doing work that was similar to what she did at her internship: she assisted on photo shoots and got ads and photos ready to run in magazines and catalogs.

It wasn’t Marvel, but it was still something she could use her degree in.

“Aww, yay,” Sophia said. “I’m glad you like it.”

“It was tough quitting the restaurant though,” she confessed. “Like, I never thought I would miss that place so much. Niall’s the only one left out of us all.”

“Yeah, but he’s an official chef now,” Zayn shrugged. “He’s doing alright for himself.”

“True. He’s not still bartending; although, he’ll never admit it, but he misses that job.”

“He just misses the free shots,” El laughed.

Liam joined them soon after. He let out a deep breath as he stood behind Sophia’s chair.

“Tired?” she asked him. She smiled up at her fiancé, who did look a little sleepy.

“Yeah, it’s exhausting talking to a party full of people who keep asking the same questions over and over again,” he answered. “‘What did you get for your birthday?’ ‘How’s work going?’ ‘Are you getting cold feet?’ Seriously. I feel like a parrot: I’ve been repeating my words so many times tonight.”

“And what was your answer to that last one?”

Liam looked at Sophia and smiled. “My answer was: Never in a million years.”

He leaned down and kissed her, while their friends cooed over how cute they were.

As soon as she was done kissing Liam, Sophia looked at El and said, “Shut up.”

“What?” El threw her hands up. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“But you were thinking it. We were just talking about it; you had some kind of comment ready to go.”

El just shrugged her shoulders, because _of course she did._

Over the next few hours, the party raged on. Everybody made his or her way to the dance floor at some point. Some lasted longer than others.

At midnight, Louis gave the birthday boy a toast.

“To Liam,” he started, “the only man I know who can throw a better party than me. I’ve known you about 2 1/2 years now and _almost_ all of that time has been pleasant.”

The crowd laughed at Louis’ comment.

“I still remember the first time I met you: it was at a planning session for my mom’s 25th fashion anniversary party. Our original planner just up and quit, and you were going to be the new person in charge. You walked in the room with your ideas for how you wanted to change the party, because what we had settled on with the first guy just wasn’t up to your standards. You took out about a million things and replaced them with even more. My mom and I looked at each other and thought, ‘this guy’s crazy.’”

Louis’ voice got a little more serious with his next sentence.

“But I’m thrilled you were crazy, because it wound up being an amazing party. Thanks to that, I decided that not only were you really good at your job, but you were a cool person, as well. I’m glad for that, because if we hadn’t become friends then, I wouldn’t be standing up here making a toast to you, the guy who asked me to be his best man at his wedding.”

He could hear a few _aww_ ’s throughout his audience.

“Anyway, to make an unnecessarily long story short, Liam, you’re one of the best friends a guy could ask for. We’ve been through a lot together, and I wouldn’t change a thing. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, man. Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday!” Everyone else raised their glasses and took a sip.

“Oh, and,” Louis spoke quickly into the mic, “Li, I can’t be held responsible if my Best Man speech sounds anything like what I just said. Sorry.”

Everybody laughed one more time and went back to what they had been doing before.

“So?” Louis asked, walking up to where Liam was standing with Sophia.

“That was great, Lou,” Liam praised. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I still expect an original Best Man speech, though. Sorry.”

Louis fake-groaned. “I guess I’ll figure something out, then.”

“Hey, um, speaking of the wedding, did you think about what I said?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. He looked over at Zayn, who was laughing at something with Niall. “And I think you should do it.”

“I should?”

“Yeah. I think we’re on the right path to being friends again, you know?”

Liam just smiled at him.

Sophia said, “Good for you, Louis.”

“Thanks. Um, I’m gonna go find Harry.”

“You don’t want to ask him?” Sophia wondered confusedly.

“No, you should do it. It’s your wedding.”

Louis walked away from them, leaving the couple to go talk to Zayn themselves.

“And you’re OK with it, right?” Liam asked. “I mean, I am, but…”

“Of course I am. But we agreed it would be Louis’ choice if we did it. He made his decision, and I agree with it.”

Sophia took Liam’s hand and led him over to where Zayn was still standing with Niall. 

“Zayn, can we talk to you for a sec?”

Zayn stiffened slightly at Sophia’s words.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” she reassured, sensing the change in his mood.

“Oh, OK,” Zayn nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Oooh, someone’s in trouble,” Niall joked.

“Shut up, Irish,” Liam nudged him with his shoulder as they walked away.

“What’s up?” Zayn questioned as the three of them stood a little away from the crowd.

“Listen,” Liam began, “when everything happened, I didn’t know if we would all be friends again. And then Soph and I got engaged, and I still didn’t know what would happen with you. So, the two of us said that we would keep a spot at the wedding for you. You were always included in the head count and seating chart and everything; just in case.”

“Oh,” Zayn stated simply. “Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“We always wanted you there, Zayn,” Sophia admitted. “But we didn’t want anyone getting hurt, either.”

Zayn understood that she was talking about Louis. He just didn’t acknowledge it out loud.

“So, um, Zayn,” Liam stuttered out, “will you come to our wedding?”

“Are you sure?” Zayn wondered. He could feel his heart trying to break its way out of his chest. He was almost certain there were a few tears attempting to fall, too.

“We’re sure,” Sophia nodded. “You’ve been our friend for a while, despite everything that’s happened. We want you there, and over the last month, you’ve shown that you actually do regret what you did, and by the time the wedding actually rolls around, we think you’ll have proved it even more. So, I mean, if you want-”

She didn’t get to finish her thought.

Zayn had already thrown his arms around them, wrapping them in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” they said in unison.

The three of them stayed there for a moment, all of them just a little overwhelmed.

When they broke apart, Zayn took a deep breath.

“Never thought I would get that emotional,” he sighed.

“We have missed you, you know,” Sophia smiled.

“Yeah, I know. I've missed you, too. Believe me.”

“Don’t screw up again, though,” Liam advised, only half-jokingly.

“I won’t,” Zayn swore. “I promise, I won’t.”

The couple nodded at him.

“OK, one more hug,” Sophia said, holding her arms open.

The three of them had one more group hug, and then Zayn excused himself to go find Louis.

After a sweep of the party, he didn’t see him anywhere.

But he did find Harry and El, and walked up to them to interrupt their conversation.

“Louis is such an instigator,” El laughed. “Seriously, I love working with Jay. Like, it’s more than I ever could’ve asked for. It’s more like working with a friend than anything else.”

“Hey, guys,” Zayn walked up to them, “have you seen Louis?”

“He went to the bathroom a couple minutes ago,” Harry answered. “He should be coming back up now, though.”

“Everything OK?” El asked him.

“Yeah, I just had to ask him something. If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him?”

“You’re sure you’re OK?” El repeated.

“Yeah, positive. Never better, really.”

He smiled and walked off, leaving the two of them to stare after him.

“That was weird,” El remarked.

“Nah,” Harry shook his head. “He got invited to the wedding.”

“What?”

“The other day, Liam asked Louis if he would be OK with Liam inviting Zayn to the wedding. Louis said Liam should do what he wanted; you know how he is. Anyway, Liam said to let him know what he thought: if he should invite Zayn or not. I guess he gave his answer.”

“We’re doing the right thing, right? Letting Zayn back in?”

Harry just nodded. “Yeah. We are.”

Zayn found Louis a few minutes later, near the railing. He was looking out over the city with a glass in his hand.

“Lou?” he asked tentatively.

Louis looked back and smiled. “Hey, Zayn.”

“Hey.”

He stepped up and stood next to Louis, observing the city lights and activity down below.

“My mom asked about you the other day,” Louis confessed.

“She still hate me?”

“You know she never meant what she said that night in the hospital. She was just angry.”

“If I was her, I would’ve meant it.”

“Just more proof that my mom is a saint.”

“Guess so.”

“The twins have been asking to see you, too. We never told them the full story of what happened.”

“So they don’t know that they’re supposed to hate me?”

“Nobody hates you. Not any more. You need to get that through your head.”

Zayn just sighed. “Sorry.”

“I know you are.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he wondered, “And Lottie and Fiz?”

“They want to see you. Fiz asked where her other brother was. And Lottie’s 21 now, can you believe it?”

“I know. What happened to the little middle schooler who would listen outside your door to try to find something to get you in trouble with?”

“She grew up, thank God,” Louis answered. “I was tired of her ratting me out to my mom about every little thing.”

“Yeah, she was pretty hardcore. But, do you remember the time she actually had a heart and kept a secret, though?”

“You mean that time when you blackmailed her?”

“Right. After she walked in on you and El having sex.”

“God, I should’ve known I was gay back then,” Louis shook his head. “I was sixteen, and I had to think about Orlando Bloom to get it up. Kind of a red flag, if I do say so myself.”

“Then, I came over like, a half hour later. You’re in the bedroom trying to calm El down, because she’s freaking out since she thought Jay would think she was some huge slut for giving you her virginity when she was only fifteen, and Lottie’s in the living room, saying, ‘I can’t wait til my mom gets home!’”

“She was such a brat,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“So I sat down with her and told her not to tell Jay, because if she told Jay about you and El, then I would have to tell Jay about how I saw her kissing the shirtless pictures of Orlando Bloom _and_ Ryan Gosling that she kept in her room.”

“Why did we both like Orlando Bloom? That’s weird.”

“And then she started crying and I promised her I would keep her secret if she kept yours.”

“And she did,” Louis grinned.

“And then you wound up coming out to your mom like, a year later anyway. So in the long run, it really didn’t matter.”

“You had my back, though.”

“Always have.”

Louis shot him a look.

“OK, not _always._ I lost touch with reality for a while. But I have it now.”

Louis nodded.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it,” Louis replied.

“Did you tell Liam to invite me to his wedding?”

“I told him that he should do whatever he wanted. I hate feeling like you guys always make decisions based on whether I’m going to be affected or not.”

“Louis, we only-“

“I know you only do it out of love for me or whatever, but it’s still frustrating. I still feel like a kid.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Anyway, I did tell Liam tonight that he should invite you. You were their friend, too. It wouldn’t have been fair of me to keep you excluded when you should be there for Liam and Soph.”

“Well thank you,” Zayn honestly responded. “I really do appreciate it.”

“I still don’t know how I feel about you being at my wedding, but for Liam and Sophia, you should be there.”

“Thank you,” Zayn repeated.

The two of them stood in silence for a minute.

“I miss you, Zayn. I miss what we used to have.”

“Do you think we’ll ever get it back?”

“No.”

Shocked, Zayn looked over at Louis, who had a far-off expression on his face.

Louis didn’t say anything. Instead, he continued to stare off into the distance.

Taking a deep breath, Zayn looked away from Louis and focused straight ahead.

“But we can try.”

Zayn felt the tears he’d just wanted to cry fade away, and a small smile took over his face.

“Best friends?” he tried.

He knew it might be pushing it, but Zayn was curious.

Zayn saw the corner of Louis’ mouth pull up into a half-smile.

“Til the end,” he answered.

They didn’t say anything else.

They didn’t have to.

In just five words, Zayn’s hope had been restored.

By finishing the expression they’d been saying to each other since they were kids, Louis confirmed he was giving Zayn the chance to fix their friendship.

He knew that there was still a long way to go: it would be impossible to fix a broken, twenty-year friendship in just a month, but like Perrie said, ‘every day was progress.’

There was a lot of work still to be done, but deep down, Zayn knew that everything would be OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Holy shit, I can't believe this story is over. I was laying in bed the other night, and it actually hit me that there would be no more chapters, and I started crying. God, I'm such a mess.  
> Anyway, thank you to everybody who has read this story! I've said it about a million times already, but I'll say it again. You're the best readers ever, and this story wouldn't have been nearly as good without all of your support: the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks and the subscriptions. All of it.  
> Each and every one of those things kept me going and kept me writing.  
> This story has been part of my life since April 2014, when I was watching a rerun of Keeping Up With the Kardashians (don't judge!) and I wondered if there had ever been a fic written as if the Tomlinsons were like the Kardashians. After searching for a while, I found that there wasn't (correct me if I'm wrong!), and that's when I decided to write one, because I thought it could be interesting.  
> 9+ months later, here we are, at the end of Branching Out! I've written this story while I've been sick, on vacation, running on 3 hours of sleep and in many other scenarios, and I don't regret anything in this story. The version that you read is massively different than the first version that I wanted to write, and I'm glad that I made so many changes, because this turned out so well.  
> I never planned on writing a sequel to this story. It was always going to be a one-and-done kind of thing. But I do have other stuff going on! Next up, is a sequel to [Monday Meetings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098132/chapters/2209606), my first fic. That should be up by the end of February. I have to reread Monday Meetings first, to be honest. I need to get the Branching Out characters out of my head and refocus on the Taylor University characters.  
> Feel free to talk to me any time you want to on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/). I hope that you reread this story many times, because I'm insanely proud of it. It still doesn't feel like it's over.  
> Thank you so much again!  
> I love you guys more than you know!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story at least once a week, as long as life doesn't get in the way. I always post new chapters at night, around 8 p.m. EST. 
> 
> Always read the beginning and end notes. Always. If anything is ever inaccurate, please tell me so I can fix it! 
> 
> If you feel like talking to me for whatever reason somewhere other than here, talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee). If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back!


End file.
